La Chasse Est Ouverte
by Malefoy Heartless
Summary: Qui a dit que la chute de Lord Voldemort rétablirait la paix éternelle ? Lorsque les hommes s'essaient à reprendre le flambeau d'un monstre, l'ordre mondial s'aggrave, et les Sang de Bourbes sont alors traqués sans relâche. Deux solitaires unis. HG/DM
1. Chapter 1

**De retour dans le monde de l'écriture, j'espère que cette nouvelle fiction vous plaira autant que les précédentes, en espérant que vous ne vous attendez pas au même genre d'histoire. J'essaie ici quelque chose d'un peu plus sérieux, avec nos deux personnages au passé lourd, passé que vous découvrirez au fur et à mesure de la lecture.**

**Puisque la Hermione de ma fic « Tout le monde peut tomber amoureux Malefoy » était, je l'avoue, quelque peu niaise, je fais ressortir dans cette histoire le côté beaucoup plus « emmerdeur » de la jeune femme, tout en conservant une grande sensibilité. Vous me direz ce que vous pensez du mélange plus tard, ne voici que le prologue.**

**Quant à Drago, désolée pour celle qui raffolent du méchant garçon, car il sera beaucoup plus humain et mature que dans les livres de JKR.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et attends vos impressions avec impatience et appréhension...**

**oOoOoOoO OoOoOoOo**

Qui a dit que la chute de Lord Voldemort rétablirait la paix éternelle ? Lorsque les hommes s'essaient à reprendre le flambeau d'un monstre, l'ordre mondial s'aggrave, et les Sang de Bourbes sont alors traqués sans relâche. Bien décidée à mettre fin à ce cauchemar, Hermione Granger est prête à courir des risques, même celui de faire confiance à un vieil ennemi retrouvé...

**La Chasse est Ouverte...**

**Prologue : La Confrérie du Bien...**

_Décret de la Confrérie_

_« En dépit de ne plus pouvoir adorer et vénérer notre Maître disparu,_

_Adorons et vénérons ce pour quoi il s'est tant battu._

_Sang-de-Bourbes et traîtres à leur sang doivent périr,_

_Et c'est un devoir, Sorciers et Sorcières, que vous devez accomplir._

_Aidez ou cachez l'ennemi,_

_Et vous devenez l'ennemi._

_Attrapez et dénoncez l'un entre eux,_

_Et la récompense fera de vous un sorcier heureux._

_Choisissez votre camp dès à présent,_

_Mais vous connaissez les gagnants._

_Portez la main à la baguette,_

_Car la Chasse est ouverte... »_

1. Chaque foyer est prié d'avoir en sa possession au moins un exemplaire du Nouveau Décret de la Confrérie.

2. Les parents sont dans le devoir d'inscrire leurs enfants à l'école dès l'âge de trois ans, où les valeurs de la pureté des sangs leur seront enseignées.

3. Toute personne de Sang Pur ou Mêlé est priée de venir s'enregistrer au Manoir pour prouver sa dévotion au nouvel ordre. Les sorciers non-enregistrés seront considérés comme résistants et alliés des Sang-de-Bourbe.

4. Chaque foyer est prié d'avoir en sa possession au moins un esclave de Sang Impur dans les trois mois qui suivent l'enregistrement du nom de famille.

5. Tout sorcier doit respect et reconnaissance aux Adeptes, défenseurs du bien et bâtisseurs d'un monde meilleur.

6. Tout refus de coopération sera considéré comme un acte à l'encontre des nouvelles dispositions instaurées par la Confrérie, ainsi qu'un désir de lui nuire, et donc sévèrement puni.

L'Adepte tira la jeune femme par les cheveux.

- Viens par là, toi !

Hurlant tout en se débattant, elle envoya son plus puissant coup de pied dans le tibia du Mangemort. Ce dernier poussa un juron de douleur, tandis que sa prisonnière détalait le plus loin possible.

- Rattrapez-là !

Aussitôt, tous les marchants, vendeurs, clients et passants lui barrèrent le passage, avant de l'arrêter dans sa course. Fermement maintenue par des dizaines de mains, la jeune femme ne put se débattre davantage et regarda avec horreur l'Adepte boiter vers elle, l'air furieux.

- Tu comptais aller où comme ça, hein ? cracha-t-il en lui saisissant de nouveau les cheveux. Allez, dans le chariot, avec tout le monde !

Il la souleva alors et la balança dans une fourgonnette de bois comme on jette de la marchandise. Malheureusement, c'est ce qu'elle était. Ni plus, ni moins que de la vulgaire marchandise que l'on vendait à qui en réclamait. Elle adressa un regard noir aux villageois qui l'avaient capturée et qui n'osaient pas croiser son regard, comme si le fait de se sentir coupable pouvait un temps soit peu soulager l'horreur de leurs actes.

- Bande de lâche... maugréa-t-elle avec haine, tandis qu'un coup de fouet retentissait et que le chariot se faisait tiré par les Sombrals.

- Ces gens ont peur, s'éleva une voix douce, derrière elle.

La nouvelle prisonnière se retourna vers une jolie femme blonde à peine plus jeune qu'elle.

- Naomie Cambell, se présenta-t-elle avec un sourire en lui tendant une main.

- Hermione Granger, répondit-elle en lui la lui serrant. Et ces gens sont les vrais traîtres, pas nous.

- Allons, ils finiront comme nous s'il n'obéissent pas. Comment réagiriez-vous si vous étiez un Sang-Pur ou Sang Mêlé ?

- Je me battrais tout de même pour la liberté, quelle question ! s'énerva Hermione.

- C'est que vous devez être une personne exceptionnellement gentille, alors, supposa Naomie avec un sourire franc, presque trop naïf. Moi, je crois que j'aurais obéi. Pour ma fille.

Seulement alors, Hermione remarqua la petite masse endormie dans les bras de Naomie. Quatre ou cinq ans tout au plus, elle avait les mêmes cheveux que sa mère, de fines boucles blondes.

- Mais, quel âge as-tu ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Hermione.

- Vingt et un an. Je sais, je suis une jeune mère. Mais Lola est tout ce que j'ai de plus précieux, et je suis prête à tout pour qu'elle vive heureuse.

« Avec une telle mentalité, c'est mal parti », songea sombrement Hermione. Elle tourna le dos à Naomie pour mettre un terme à la conversation ; aussi Sang-de-Bourbe soit cette femme, l'ancienne Gryffondor ne supportait plus les personnes soumises qui, par leur refus de se battre, entretenait la peur et la domination des Adeptes. Autrefois, elle se serait acharnée à essayer de la convaincre de l'importance de se battre, pas seulement pour leur liberté, mais aussi pour celle de leurs descendances. Cependant, aujourd'hui, Hermione avait compris qu'on ne pouvait compter sur les gens comme Naomie, qui ne croyait plus en l'espoir, et qu'il valait mieux user son temps à trouver de sérieux résistants ; ceux qui, comme elle, maudissaient le nouvel ordre et avaient l'intention d'y mettre un terme.

Ordre ou, devrait-elle plutôt dire, anarchie. Après la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, vaincu par Harry lui-même, les sorciers pensaient retrouver une vie paisible ou la paix règnerait.

Il n'en fut rien.

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de l'Angleterre en découvrant le nombre insoupçonné de partisans qu'avaient réunis Voldemort ! Et pas de simples partisans restés aux côtés du Lord par peur ou soumission, mais par réelle adoration ! Venus de tous les pays du monde, ces sorciers autrefois appelés Mangemort vouaient un véritable culte à Lord Voldemort et à ses idéaux, et leur pouvoir réuni dépassait malheureusement celui du ministère. Ministère qui avait été irradié, d'ailleurs. Désormais, les Mangemorts se faisaient appelés les Adeptes, et avaient crée ce qu'il nommaient la « Confrérie du Bien », située à l'ancien Manoir des Jedusors. Quelle ironie ! Persuadés de nettoyer le monde de sa crasse impure, ils avaient rapidement pris le pouvoir et s'appliquaient maintenant à la tâche de capturer tous les Sang-de-Bourbes et traîtres à leur sang.

Cependant, contrairement à qu'aurait sûrement souhaité leur défunt Maître, ils ne tuaient pas les prisonniers, mais trouvaient plus utile de les vendre à la façon d'esclaves, qu'ils soient hommes, femmes, ou enfants. Voilà bien une chose qui n'étonnait guère Hermione ; si le Lord n'avait eu d'intérêt que dans le pouvoir, ces Adeptes, eux, restaient des hommes. Et les hommes avaient une attirance irrémédiable envers l'argent. L'esclavage de Sang-de-Bourbes était vite alors devenu un véritable commerce dont la Confrérie s'enrichissait un peu plus chaque jour.

Un nouveau coup de fouet retentit, et le chariot s'arrêta sur le gravier. Hermione regarda Naomie serrer fort sa petite fille, ainsi que la vingtaine d'autre femmes recroquevillées les unes contre les autres, apeurées.

- Ça va aller, tenta de les rassurer Hermione, tandis qu'on entendait le cocher descendre. Tout va bien aller.

Les femmes hochèrent tristement la tête, accueillant à bras ouvert le moindre réconfort, même venant d'une parfaite inconnue. La porte de bois s'ouvrit et l'Adepte leur ordonna de descendre.

- La première qui tente de s'échapper, je la tue ! C'est clair ? cria-t-il spécialement dans l'oreille d'Hermione.

Haleine de pommes de terre et saucisses grillées, quelle chance ! Elle n'avait rien mangé depuis des jours, à part cette fichue bouillie verdâtre servie aux prisonniers pendant le trajet. Sa tentative d'échappatoire ne s'était pas révélée très brillante au moment de la pause toilette, et il était trop tard maintenant pour s'essayer à quoi que ce soit, car le manoir de Tom Jedusor s'élevait devant elle, imposant et terrifiant.

Hermione suivit le groupe et passa devant les Sombrals. Elle se souvint avoir été incapable de les voir, à l'époque de Poudlard. Mais c'était il y a trois ans de ça, et, depuis, des morts, elle avait eu l'occasion d'en croiser...

Il traversèrent le cimetière en silence avant d'arriver dans le hall du manoir, et d'autres Adeptes les prirent en chargent pour les mener aux sous-sol du château, là où les cachots regorgeaient d'esclaves attendus d'être vendus.

- Eh, fais attention à celle-là ! prévint le charretier à l'adresse de l'un de ses confrères en désignant Hermione d'un coup de tête. C'est une vrai chienne !

Pour montrer qu'ils avaient compris, les nouveaux Adeptes, qui portaient toujours cette longue robe noire dont la cagoule restait rabattue sur leur visage, saisirent les bras de la jeune femme et l'entrainèrent eux-même vers les escaliers, ignorant ses cris d'indignation. Arrivés dans l'immense couloir sombre et froid des cachots, ils jetèrent Hermione à l'intérieur de l'une des cages de la prison, ainsi que le reste du groupe.

- Bon, on en a vingt-cinq nouvelles dans celle-là, récapitula un Adepte. On vendra leurs baguettes magiques dans trois jours, et elles, le jour suivant. Doublez le prix pour la petite blonde, au fond : elles font le bonheur des enfants qui n'ont pas d'animaux.

Hermione se tourna vers Naomie qui cacha aussitôt sa petite fille. Puis, les Adeptes quittèrent les lieux. Hermione regarda autour d'elle : des dizaines d'autres cages longeaient le mur, comme la sienne, toutes remplies de Sang-de-Bourbes, femmes et hommes à part. Elles étaient séparées par des barreaux de bois, mais Hermione soupçonnait un sortilège de cloison qui empêcherait la discussion avec la prison voisine, évitant ainsi toutes tentatives de plan collectif ou, plus simplement, de réconfort les uns envers les autres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire de nous ? pleura alors une fille d'environs quinze ans, accroupie contre le mur du fond.

- Nous vendre, par Merlin ! répondit méchamment une vieille femme. Puis nous battre, nous violer, et nous battre encore !

- Taisez-vous, vieille mégère ! rétorqua une grande brune qui vint s'agenouiller auprès de l'adolescente. Elle n'a pas besoin d'entendre cela, et personne d'autre non plus, d'ailleurs !

- Eh bien restez dans votre fantaisie, si ça vous chante ! grogna la dame. Moi, je ne fais qu'être réaliste !

- Personne ne vous achètera parce que vous êtes trop vieille et vous finirez tuée ! répliqua alors la brune. Vous voyez ? Moi aussi, je peux être réaliste ! Ce n'est pas pour autant que ça nous avance, à part réduire à néant le peu de moral qui nous reste !

- Qui dirige ce manoir ? demanda alors Hermione, mettant un terme à la dispute naissante.

Toutes les femmes se tournèrent vers la fille qui avait parlé, et qui ne les regardait pas. Tête posée contre les barreaux d'un air fatigué, elles la reconnurent aussitôt comme la folle qui avait tenté de s'enfuir.

- Qu'est-ce que ça change ? lança sèchement une voix dans le groupe. Tu crois pouvoir le séduire pour t'en sortir ?

Des petits rires moqueurs s'élevèrent. Le visage impassible, Hermione se retourna vers celles qui partageaient sa cellule et leur fit face. Aussitôt, les rires cessèrent. Cette drôle de fille dégageait un aura d'intelligence qui imposait un certain respect.

- Non, répondit Hermione. Je compte m'échapper.

Les éclats de rire repartirent de plus bel, interpellant les autres cages qui se demandèrent comment il était possible de rire en des temps pareils.

- Ma pauvre, dit alors une petite femme ronde et dodue en posant une main sur son épaule. Arrête de te faire du mal pour rien. On ne s'échappe pas d'ici.

- Libre à vous de subir cet esclavage, répliqua froidement Hermione en se dégageant de la grosse main. Moi, je n'ai pas appris à rester sagement en place en attendant que les choses changent ; c'est moi, qui fait changer les choses. L'ordre de la Confrérie est encore tout nouveau, et donc contient sûrement des failles. J'ai besoin de savoir qui contrôle tout ça, car, une fois la source renversée, les autres piliers s'effondrent. Alors, qui est à la tête de ce manoir ?

Ses paroles bourrées de folie avaient néanmoins déclenché une petite étincelle d'espoir, et ce fut la vieille dame qui répondit :

- Il n'y a pas vraiment de chef, 'petite. Chacun a une tâche précise, et les transactions s'effectuent d'elles-mêmes.

Hermione sourit.

- Première faille, déclara-t-elle. Une fourmilière sans Reine, ça ne dure jamais. Il arrive toujours un moment où l'un s'ose à se proclamer chef, et ce n'est généralement pas bien perçu.

- Oui, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait y faire, nous, répondirent certaines, maintenant intéressées.

- Désordonner l'ordre, répondit simplement Hermione.

Le bruit d'une lourde porte qui s'ouvre résonna, et tout le monde s'interrompit. Deux Adeptes pénétrèrent dans les cachots et s'arrêtèrent devant leur cellule.

- Laquelle ? bougonna l'un d'eux.

- Celle-là ! répondit la voix qu'Hermione reconnut comme celle du cocher.

Le premier sortit sa baguette et ouvrit la cage, tandis que toutes les femmes s'agglutinaient contre le mur du fond. Seule Hermione resta immobile, le cœur battant pourtant à tout rompre. Ils venaient pour elle, elle l'avait senti dès le début.

- Cesse de nous défier du regard ! cracha alors l'Adepte en giflant Hermione d'un grand geste.

Le bruit de la claque tira quelques cris venant des prisonnières. Le goût du sang dans la bouche, Hermione se laisse traîner hors de la cage, sous les violentes protestations des femmes.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez !

- Laissez-là !

Le cocher leur asséna aussitôt des doloris.

- La ferme ! hurla-t-il.

Elles regardèrent avec horreur la seule source d'espoir qu'on leur arrachait, l'unique femme qui, l'espace d'un instant, les avaient fait espérer de nouveau la possibilité d'une échappatoire. La porte se referma dans un claquement sourd, et le silence retomba, ainsi que la peur.

Cette pauvre Hermione Granger n'aura été qu'une esclave atteinte de folie, et la cruauté de la réalité aura eu raison d'elle. Toutes les cages demeurèrent muettes, priant pour cette jeune femme qui allait sûrement se faire tuer, ou pire encore. Ensuite, ce serait leur tour...

OoOoOoO

**MalefoyHeartless**


	2. Héros Malgré Lui

**Ravie de voir autant d'enthousiasme dès le prologue ! J'espère réellement ne pas décevoir vos attentes, même si la tournure que prendra l'histoire ne dépend que de moi, ne vous en déplaise =)**

**Certains imaginent Drago dans la Confrérie, d'autres pensent qu'il achètera Hermione en esclave... Allons, c'est mal me connaître que de me sortir tous ces clichés xD**

**Quant à Harry, Ron et tous les autres, ne vous étonnez pas de ne pas savoir tout tout de suite : vous avez le point de vue d'Hermione, mais ne connaissez pas son passé. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, c'est une fiction où vous découvrirez les personnages en même temps qu'eux-même se découvrent.**

**Trêve de bavardage, place au premier chapitre.**

**BOnne Lecture !!!**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 1 : Héros malgré lui**

Les cachots étaient si sombres que la lumière du jour l'aveugla un instant. On la jeta de nouveau à l'intérieur de cette maudite charrette, et la porte se referma dans un bruit sec. Hermione tendit l'oreille.

- Tu es sûre de ce que tu avances ?

- Pour la dernière fois, oui ! grognait la voix du cocher. Je te l'ai dit, j'écoutais à la porte ! Dès le départ, elle me plaisait pas, cette chienne ! Si on la laisse avec les autres, elle est capable de nous créer une révolution ! Crois-moi, le mieux c'est de la vendre avec la fournée d'aujourd'hui. Une fois débarrassé d'elle, c'est plus notre problème, mais celui du nouveau propriétaire.

- Bon, ok. Sortilège d'_Oubliette _collectif pour la cellule numéro trois.

La conversation entre les deux Adeptes prit fin et les Sombrals s'élancèrent. Hermione se maudit intérieurement pour son manque de discrétion, bien qu'elle n'aurait pas pu deviner être à ce point espionnée. Il fallait se montrer plus réservée, dorénavant. Poings et chevilles liés, elle tenta malgré tout de donner des coups de pieds dans la porte de bois.

- Allez, ouvre-toi !

Tout ce qu'elle obtint, ce fut l'arrêt de la charrette, un sortilège de paralysie, des menaces crachées au visage, et le reste du voyage avec une horrible douleur aux joues, rougies par les gifles. Enfin, les chevaux s'arrêtèrent, et les bruit du marché se firent entendre. L'Adepte sortit Hermione par les cheveux et la traîna jusqu'à la grande place, là où se déroulait généralement les ventes.

- Deux cent gallions, mesdames et messieurs ! s'écriait un homme dont les cheveux noirs frisés semblaient tout aussi crépus que son petit bouc au menton. Deux cent gallions pour ce magnifique Sang-de-Bourbe !

Hermione leva la tête vers l'estrade où se tenait un homme à la musculature impressionnante, mais dont les yeux étaient vides de vie.

- Cent gallions ! proposa un sorcier parmi la foule.

- Quoi ? s'époumona le vendeur. Mais regardez-moi ce tas de muscles !

- Et alors ? lança le sorcier. Mon elfe de maison m'est bien plus utile que du muscle ! J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour faire mes comptes, moi !

Le vendeur parut embarrassé par ce client, et Hermione l'entendit souffler à sa marchandise :

- Dis, t'es bon en calcul, mon grand ?

Ce dernier hocha la tête négativement. Le vendeur leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'est un as des chiffres ! lança-t-il alors avec un grand sourire. Vendu pour cent gallions !

Il poussa le nouvel esclave qui chuta de l'estrade et tomba sur le pavé poussiéreux, avant que son propriétaire ne le fasse ensuite léviter à ses côtés, parmi ses autres achats du jour.

- Eh, toi ! l'interpella l'Adepte qui tenait toujours fermement Hermione. Il faut que tu me vendes ça aujourd'hui.

- Navré, mais j'en ai encore une dizaine à la cave, répondit le vendeur d'un ton pressé, et le nouvel arrivage est demain !

- Petite exception pour celle-là ! maugréa-t-il. Tu m'en débarrasse aujourd'hui, point final.

- Et qui a décidé ça ?

- C'est moi. Ça te pose un problème ?

Le vendeur finit par baisser le regard devant l'Adepte, et examina rapidement Hermione.

- Elle est abîmée au visage, déclara-t-il, embêté. Ça ne se vend pas bien, ça.

L'Adepte agita alors sa baguette sur le visage de la jeune femme, et celle-ci sentit ses traits se reformer correctement. Il donna ensuite une petite bourse de gallions au vendeur, puis repartit, non sans avoir lancé un « Ça t'apprendras à jouer les rebelles » à Hermione.

Cette dernière se retrouva alors au devant de la scène, face à une foule qui la détaillait du regard. Tous les Sang Pur de la noblesse venaient fréquemment ici, dans le but d'acheter le nouvel accessoire à la mode : un Sang-de-Bourbe. Ces esclaves détenaient un atout que les Elfes de Maison n'avaient pas : la faculté d'assouvir des désirs humains, masculins ou féminins.

- Regardez-moi cette perle ! s'écria alors le vendeur. N'est-elle pas jolie ?

Pour confirmer ses paroles, Hermione se mit à grogner à la façon d'un chien enragé. Il y eut un mouvement de recul parmi les clients, et le vendeur écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

- Arrête ça tout de suite, petite idiote ! lui souffla-t-il alors. Ne faites pas attention, mesdames et messieurs, elle est tout à fait saine d'esprit, je vous assure !

Mais la jeune femme fusillait maintenant la foule du regard, et vit avec satisfaction les femmes s'indigner d'une telle espèce. Elle sentit alors la main du vendeur lui pincer l'oreille si fort que quelques larmes de douleur s'échappèrent.

- Tu veux continuer à jouer à ce petit jeu ? lui murmura-t-il. Très bien ! Mais sache que les invendus finissent brûlés avec les ordures !

Malgré son assurance, cette menace refroidit Hermione. Elle allait se faire tuer si elle continuait à avoir autant de fierté, et ne serait plus très utile à la résistance, après ça...

Le vendeur parut se décontracter de nouveau lorsqu'il sentit sa prisonnière céder sous la menace, et essaya de reprendre les enchères. Seulement, les prix avait incontestablement baissé après un tel comportement, et aucune main ne se leva pour l'acheter.

C'est alors que des hennissements de Sombrals agités se firent entendre, et quelques secondes plus tard, une charrette déboulait au coin de la rue, prenant le virage sur deux roues tant la vitesse des chevaux était déséquilibrante. Tandis que la charrette se dirigeait droit vers la foule, renversant toutes les fragiles installations sur son passage, trois Adeptes apparurent à sa suite, hurlant et gesticulant de colère :

- Arrêtez-le ! Stoppez ce maudit chariot !

Mais celui qui tenait les rennes se révéla être également un Adepte, et cette confusion fit hésiter les passants le temps d'une seconde. L'Adepte en cavale en profita pour tracer son chemin, piétinant tout ce qui se trouvait sous ses sabots. La foule de clients fut alors prise de panique en réalisant que le charrette folle s'apprêtait à les renverser, et elle se dissipa aussitôt en hurlements de terreur. Hurlements qui redoublèrent d'intensité lorsque les trois poursuivants lancèrent des sortilèges mortels à tort et à travers, espérant atteindre leur cible.

- Arrêtez, vous allez blesser quelqu'un ! leur cria alors le vendeur.

Par quelqu'un, il entendait bien sûr sa précieuse marchandise, et il s'empressa de mettre à l'abri ses Sang-de-Bourbe. Il ne s'occupa même pas d'Hermione, la considérant probablement comme inutile au commerce, maintenant. Ravie, cette dernière profita du désordre pour sauter et se fondre dans la mêlée de passant paniqués, cherchant désespérément à se protéger des éclairs verts qui fusaient dans tous les sens. Au lieu de fuir, Hermione chercha la charrette des yeux ; qui que soit cet imposteur, s'il n'était pas du côté de la Confrérie, il était de son côté à elle. Peut-être Merlin avait-il entendu ses prières et lui avait envoyé un vrai résistant comme on n'en trouvait plus ? Peut-être que cet homme était une sorte de Zorro, créant l'espoir et libérant les prisonniers de leur condition ?

Sans réfléchir davantage, elle courut le plus vite possible vers la charrette arrêtée un peu plus loin, prise au piège par du renfort : quatre hommes encapuchonnés encerclaient les chevaux qui cabraient dangereusement. Hermione s'apprêtait à lui venir en aide, mais fut surprise de voir que l'Adepte en fuite les propulsa tous d'un simple coup de baguette. Elle sourit : en plus, il était doué. C'était sûr, il était l'aide qu'elle attendait ! Tandis que la charrette reprenait sa route, Hermione parvint de justesse à se jeter à l'arrière du chariot, avant de se dissimuler sous l'amas de couverture qui s'y trouvait. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la rue, elle se délecta de la réelle pagaille que la poursuite avait engendrée, ainsi que la cohue agitée qui se faisait réprimander par les Adeptes furieux du manque de collaboration. Après avoir arraché à coups de dents les cordes qui lui liaient les poignets, elle laissa sa tête retomber contre le bois, épuisée.

Libre. Elle était libre ! Le sourire aux lèvres, Hermione ferma les yeux, se laissant guider par son sauveur. Étrangement, il n'avait rien tenté pour sauver les esclaves, mais ce n'était sûrement qu'une question de temps. La poursuite avait probablement eu pour but de créer une sorte de diversion, ou bien n'était-ce qu'un message d'avertissement ?

Elle n'en savait rien, mais une chose était sûre : lorsqu'on fuyait les Adeptes, on tournait le dos à la Confrérie, ainsi qu'à leur nouvel ordre. Peu de personnes se risquaient actuellement à une telle folie.

Qui que soit cet homme, il était donc le meilleur allié qu'Hermione puisse trouver, et elle avait hâte de lui proposer son aide.

Pour le moment, elle sentait qu'il fallait mieux rester cachée. En regardant où elle avait atterri, elle remarqua que les couvertures dissimulaient en fait des tas de petites fioles, ainsi que des bocaux contenant d'étranges ingrédients. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi il n'avait pas transplané : il avait besoin de transporter tout ça.

S'y trouvait également des vieux livres dont elle parvint à apercevoir le titre de l'un d'entre eux : « Mille et une potions, de Garrett Lazard ». Hermione connaissait bien ce livre pour en avoir dévoré les pages, à Poudlard. C'était un manuel regorgeant de potions toutes aussi déjantées les unes que les autres, parfaites pour les adolescents comme Fred et Georges qui cherchaient à créer et inventer de petits bijoux explosifs. Qu'est-ce que bouquin faisait là ? Elle aurait sûrement ses réponses en temps voulu, et se contenta de s'allonger du mieux qu'elle put.

Le voyage dura drôlement longtemps. Si longtemps que la nuit était tombée lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla après avoir piqué un somme. « Mais où est-ce qu'il va ? ». Elle jeta un œil au dehors et fut surprise de découvrir un paysage si calme ; les rues animées avaient fait place à des champs de fleurs et des vallées qui s'étendaient jusqu'à l'horizon. Aucun doute, ils se trouvaient en pleine campagne. « Une cachette idéale pour quelqu'un en fuite », pensa Hermione, sentant l'excitation lui mordiller l'estomac. Ou était-ce la faim ? Elle se mit alors à espérer un bon repas, priant pour que son nouveau futur allié ait de quoi manger.

Enfin, la charrette s'arrêta. Hermione entendit l'homme descendre, et elle se cacha un peu plus sous sa couverture. Puis, plus aucun bruit. Ce soudain silence l'inquiéta, et ses membres se raidirent tandis que son cœur prenait de la vitesse. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond ; elle avait du flaire pour ce genre de situation.

Effectivement, une fraction de seconde plus tard, elle sentit une force invisible lui enserrer la gorge, avant d'être brusquement soulevée dans les airs, faisant retomber les couvertures. Du coin de l'œil, Hermione vit la silhouette de l'homme dont la baguette était pointée sur elle.

- Qui es-tu ?

Par Merlin ! Elle connaissait cette voix ! Mais la douleur l'empêchait de sortir le moindre son. Il agita sa baguette et Hermione vira dans les airs avant de venir s'écraser dans l'herbe humide de la nuit. Elle respirait de nouveau, mais l'Endoloris qui suivit ne lui permit aucun répit. Elle vit avec terreur l'homme s'avancer pour finalement se pencher au dessus d'elle.

Son corps déjà douloureux se crispa davantage lorsque deux yeux bleus croisèrent les siens. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute, elle connaissait ces traits ! Ces yeux, cette voix, ces mèches blondes qui s'échappaient de la capuche ! Avec tous les efforts du monde, elle réussit à articuler :

- Malefoy ?

Ce dernier se figea de surprise. Il agita de nouveau sa baguette et Hermione sentit avec soulagement la douleur s'évader de son corps. Pendant une longue minute, on n'entendit que la respiration encore hachée de la jeune femme. Puis, Drago Malefoy prit la parole :

- Comment me connais-tu ? demanda-t-il alors d'un ton froid, baguette toujours pointée sur elle.

Hermione tira un sourire mauvais. La nuit dissimulait sûrement son visage, mais elle se trouva tout de même vexée du manque de mémoire de son vieil ennemi.

- Je t'ai mis un sacré coup de poing en troisième année, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Malefoy se redressa d'un coup, puis la dévisagea fortement.

- Granger ? grimaça-t-il.

- Tu n'as pas l'air content de me voir ? ironisa-t-elle en se relevant, heureuse qu'il ne l'en empêche pas.

- Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Hermione soupira. Même après trois ans, ce garçon restait d'une politesse exemplaire.

- Je me le demande, moi aussi ! bougonna-t-elle.

Alors c'était cet homme, son sauveur ? Cet immonde petit fils de riche, ingrat et arrogant ? Comment était-ce possible !

- Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais à l'arrière de ma charrette ? demanda-t-il.

- Je me suis évadée, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

- Attends, réfléchit-il, c'était toi la fille que j'ai aperçue sur l'estrade avant que je ne renverse tout ?

- Oui, soupira-t-elle. C'était moi.

- Je te croyais morte depuis longtemps, Granger.

- Déçue ? lança-t-elle, ne supportant pas sa voix qui lui rappelait tant Poudlard.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû voir cet endroit, dit-il simplement. Tu n'aurais jamais dû me suivre.

Sur ces mots, des cordes jaillirent de sa baguette magique et vinrent s'enrouler autour d'une Hermione prise au dépourvue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? paniqua-t-elle.

- Je vais te ramener.

- Quoi ? Me ramener où ?

- Au vendeur. J'ai besoin d'argent, de toute façon.

- Non, attends, Malefoy ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ? Je croyais que tu étais de mon côté !

Il s'arrêta pour la dévisager. Seulement alors, Hermione réalisa l'absurdité de ses paroles. Drago Malefoy, sauveur des Sang-de-Bourbes ? Ça n'avait pas le moindre sens.

- Tu croyais quoi ? répéta-t-il, abasourdi.

- Je veux dire, bafouilla Hermione, pourquoi étais-tu poursuivi par la Confrérie ? Tu es un Sang Pur !

- Ça ne te regarde en rien, trancha-t-il.

- Tu es un traître à ton sang ? murmura-t-elle tout en réfléchissant, ne voyant pas d'autre explication possible. Tu as aidé ou caché un Sang-de-Bourbe ?

- Non, et il est hors de question que ça commence maintenant. C'est pourquoi je te ramène. Tu vas m'attirer des ennuis, pour ne pas changer de Poudlard !

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui saisit le bras, prêt à transplaner. Hermione se retrouva alors à faire ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru faire un jour : supplier Drago Malefoy.

- Ne fais pas ça, s'il te plaît ! Tu ne peux pas me ramener !

- Je crois que je le peux, en fait.

- Ils violent les esclaves, Malefoy ! pleura-t-elle.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir, coupa-t-il d'une voix qu'Hermione perçut pourtant plus faible, tout à coup.

Comme pour éviter d'en entendre davantage, il transplana. Hermione retrouva une vieille sensation oubliée, avant d'atterrir sur le gravier froid du chemin de Traverse, cette même allée qu'elle avait quittée un peu plus tôt.

- Je t'en prie, murmurait-elle, tandis que Malefoy, impassible, l'emmenait d'une main ferme vers la boutique de « Mister Zoah », le fameux vendeur.

Malefoy toqua à la porte vitrée, et la lumière s'alluma quelques instants plus tard. La porte s'ouvrit sur l'homme au petit bouc frisé, et ses yeux s'illuminèrent lorsqu'il vit Hermione.

- Je ramène une esclave échappée, informa Drago.

- Cette petite peste ! dit-il sans quitter Hermione des yeux. J'ai reçu une série d'endoloris pour t'avoir perdue !

- Heureuse de l'entendre, maugréa-t-elle.

Sans prévenir, le vendeur leva la main pour la punir. Mais, alors qu'elle allait se rabattre violemment sur la joue de la jeune femme, la main de Drago arrêta le poignet de l'homme à quelques centimètres du visage d'Hermione. Son regard de glace pétrifia Mr Zoah.

- Elle est toujours à moi, si vous permettez, prévint Drago dont la voix n'avait rien d'amical.

- Heu, oui, certes, bégaya-t-il en récupérant son poignet d'un geste vif. Combien en voulez-vous ?

- Cinq cents.

- Cinq cents gallions ? s'étrangla le vendeur. Mais c'est du vol !

- C'est mon premier et dernier prix. A vous de voir.

Mr Zoah ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais le souvenir pénible des _Doloris_ mit un terme à son hésitation.

- Bon, elle ne les vaut pas, mais soit. Entrez.

Drago obéit, tenant toujours Hermione par le bras. Cette dernière sentit son estomac se contracter en apercevant à nouveau une grande cage où cinq Sang-de-Bourbes étaient en train de manger l'espèce de bouillie verte. Ils adressèrent un regard compatissant à la nouvelle venue. Hermione se retourna soudain vers Drago.

- Ne me replonge pas dans ce cauchemar, souffla-t-elle, une larme coulant le long de sa joue. Je t'en supplie, Malefoy, ne me laisse pas là.

Drago détourna la tête, évitant ainsi son regard.

- Voici vos gallions, dit Mr Zoah en lui tendant une lourde bourse avec un regard réprobateur. Laissez-la moi, maintenant.

Drago prit l'argent, mais ne lâcha pas le bras de la jeune femme.

- Vous pouvez y aller, insista le vendeur.

Il croisa le regard suppliant d'Hermione, et resta immobile.

- S'il te plaît, murmura-t-elle, remuant à peine les lèvres. Pitié...

Impatient, le vendeur saisit l'autre bras de son esclave, et déclara :

- Elle est à moi, désormais.

Cette phrase sembla le ramener à la réalité, et Drago finit par lâcher prise. Mr Zoah poussa aussitôt Hermione à l'intérieur de la cage avec ceux qui restaient à vendre, avant de diriger son invité non désiré vers la porte.

- Merci de me l'avoir ramenée... voleur, rajouta-t-il tout bas.

Drago s'arrêta une dernière fois sur le pas de la porte, avant de dire contre toute attente :

- Ne la battez pas.

Interloqué, Mr Zoah répondit d'un ton amère :

- Je crains que ce ne soit plus votre affaire, monsieur. Bonne soirée.

Il tenta de refermer la porte, mais Drago la bloqua d'un bras.

- Et nourrissez-les avec autre chose, rajouta-t-il.

- Bonne soirée ! répéta Mr Zoah en lui claquant la porte au nez.

Il souffla d'exaspération, puis se laissa retomber dans un fauteuil de cuir.

- Maudits soient ces Adeptes ! pesta-t-il.

Il tourna ensuite ses petits yeux noirs vers Hermione, et se dirigea vers elle d'un pas ferme. Il ouvrit la cage d'un coup de baguette, avant de la saisir par les cheveux et de la plaquer contre le mur.

- Écoute-moi bien, petite écervelée, menaça-t-il entre ses dents. Demain, je compte bien te vendre. Mais refais-moi encore une fois le coup de l'attardée mentale et je t'envoie directement en enfer, c'est compris ?

Malgré la douleur de ses cheveux tirés en arrière, Hermione le regarda droit dans les yeux, puis lui cracha dessus. D'un geste lent, Mr Zoah essuya la salive étrangère de son visage défiguré par la haine, avant de la frapper du revers de la main. Hermione s'écroula sous la violence de la gifle.

La seconde suivante, la porte s'ouvrait à la volée et Drago débarquait à l'intérieur. Il se dirigea vers Hermione et la releva d'une seule main sous le regard hébété du propriétaire.

- Mais, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? tempêta-t-il tandis que l'intrus emmenait la jeune femme à l'extérieur.

- Je la récupère, répondit-il simplement, serrant les mâchoires.

- Mais... mais...vous ne pouvez pas ? Vous me l'avez vendue !

- J'ai changé d'avis. Tenez, reprenez votre argent.

Drago lui lança la bourse qui atterrit droit dans les mains du vendeur.

- C'est hors de question ! réagit-il enfin en le suivant dehors. Rendez-là moi ! Je l'ai achetée !

Mais le jeune homme n'écoutait pas un mot et installait déjà Hermione à l'arrière d'une charrette à proximité.

- Eh, ma charrette ! Revenez ici, voleur ! Cette histoire n'est pas finie, je vous l'assure ! lui cria Mr Zoah tandis que les Sombrals s'élançaient dans un cambrement bruyant.

Hermione regarda la maison s'éloigner, et vit à travers la vitre la cage de bois fermée où les cinq esclaves tenaient désespérément les barreaux, espérant eux aussi être emmenés.

- Je suis désolée, ne put s'empêcher de murmurer Hermione. Bientôt, vous serez libres aussi, je vous le promets. Bientôt...

Puis, elle laissa des larmes de soulagement se déverser d'un seul coup. Elle avait réellement cru retourner dans l'enfer dont elle venait tout juste de s'échapper, et ne savait pas si elle aurait pu supporter un jour de plus dans une cage.

Jamais elle n'aurait penser ressentir ça grâce à Drago Malefoy, mais elle se sentait en sécurité. Il n'était visiblement plus un garçon, mais un homme. Son acte de ce soir lui confirmait bel et bien qu'il avait mûri et, de toute évidence, qu'il n'avait pas suivi la route imposée par son père. Elle aurait pourtant juré le trouver parmi ce genre de Sang Pur qui achetait les esclaves, qui prenait plaisir à exercer une domination sur des êtres inférieurs, rajoutant ainsi une preuve à la richesse de leur famille. Mais voilà, l'homme qui conduisait cette charrette n'était définitivement pas l'un d'entre eux. Elle se surprit alors à penser que, peut-être, Malefoy était finalement le sauveur qu'elle attendait. Seulement, il ne le savait pas encore...

Les chevaux se stoppèrent beaucoup plus tôt que prévu, et elle entendit Drago approcher.

- Descends, lui dit-il d'un ton neutre.

Hermione obéit sans poser de questions. Elle le regarda ensuite faire demi-tour, reprendre les rennes, puis ne comprit que trop tard qu'il repartait. Elle courut alors se planter devant les Sombrals, et fut heureuse qu'il arrête de nouveau la charrette.

- Écarte-toi, Granger, ordonna-t-il.

- Tu ne peux pas me laisser là ? s'indigna-t-elle.

- Oh que si. Enlève-toi où je t'écrase.

- Tu ne m'as pas sauvée pour me laisser pourrir ici, au milieu de nulle part ?

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, avoua-t-il. Je commence sérieusement à regretter mon élan irréfléchis qui m'a sûrement mis dans de sérieuses embrouilles, à l'heure qu'il est. Je ne veux plus rien à voir à faire avec toi, maintenant. Laisse-moi passer.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne transplanes pas ?

- Nous sommes encore dans la zone surveillée, se contenta-t-il de répondre. Allez, pousse-toi.

Hermione s'écarta sur le côté à contre cœur.

- Bonne chance à toi, Granger.

Et c'est sans un regard que Drago repartit dans un nuage de poussière.

Sans vraiment en avoir conscience, Hermione se retrouva alors à courir. Et elle courut si vite qu'elle rattrapa rapidement le chariot avant de se jeter à l'arrière. Elle s'attendait à entendre les chevaux s'arrêter, mais Drago ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquée. Satisfaite, elle se laissa bercer par le grincement des roues de bois contre le chemin rocailleux.

Environ une heure plus tard, les Sombrals s'arrêtaient au même endroit que la première fois. Hermione regarda autour d'elle et aperçut alors une jolie petite chaumière à proximité de la lisière de la forêt. Elle entendit également le ruissèlement d'une rivière, non loin de là.

- Ne pense même pas rentrer à l'intérieur, s'éleva la voix grave de Drago.

Hermione soupira.

- Tu savais que j'étais là depuis tout ce temps ?

- Une baleine qui se jette à l'arrière d'une charrette en pleine course, ça fait du bruit, en effet.

Bon, revoilà l'ancien Malefoy. Il n'avait peut-être pas complètement changé, finalement. Hermione sauta du chariot et le regarda nourrir les chevaux.

- J'ai faim, moi aussi.

Drago éclata d'un rire froid.

- Ne crois pas un instant que je vais te nourrir ! Débrouille-toi. Nos chemins se séparent ici, Granger. Tu peux dormir dans la charrette pour cette nuit, si tu veux, mais lorsque je reviendrai demain matin, tu ne seras plus là. C'est clair ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu te caches ici ? demanda-t-elle en détournant la question.

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires ! Tu pourrais être un minimum reconnaissante de ce que j'ai fait pour toi, tu ne crois pas ? Ne me pose aucune question, et ne parle jamais de cet endroit à quiconque.

- Alors garde-moi avec toi, déclara-t-elle fermement.

- Non. T'es aussi chiante qu'à Poudlard, tu sais ça ?

- Tu ne sauras même pas que j'existe ! insista-t-elle en le suivant vers la chaumière. Je me ferai toute discrète, juste le temps de récupérer des forces et de préparer un plan, ensuite...

- Un plan ? répéta-t-il en l'interrompant.

- Eh bien oui, pour délivrer tous les prisonniers !

Drago se stoppa soudainement et Hermione lui rentra dedans. Il se retourna, le visage décomposé.

- Tu comptes sauver les esclaves ? demanda-t-il, ahuri.

- Bien sûr ! répondit-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

- Tous ?

- Oui, tous !

- Tu veux dire que tu vas retourner là-bas ?

- Oui.

- Tu veux dire que je t'ai sauvée d'un endroit où tu comptes retourner ?

- Oui ! s'énerva Hermione. Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser mourir tous ces pauvres gens !

Drago partit dans un nouvel éclat de rire. Vraiment exaspérant.

- Merlin, elle est folle ! rit-il en repartant vers sa maison. Ah, tu n'as décidément pas changé d'un pouce, Granger. Et ton association pour les Elfes de Maison, ça marche ?

Étonnée qu'il s'en souvienne, Hermione sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

- Cesse de te fiche de moi, Malefoy ! Pour le moment, ces créatures sont bien mieux traitées que les Sang-de-Bourbes.

Drago atteint la porte et, une fois à l'intérieur, se retourna sur le seuil, empêchant ainsi Hermione de le suivre plus loin.

- Un conseil, Granger : fuis le plus loin possible d'ici. Pour une fois, sauve tes fesses tant qu'il en est encore temps, et cours.

- Hors de question ! répondit-elle sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Drago haussa les épaules.

- Comme tu veux.

Puis, il lui claqua la porte au nez. Hermione resta plantée là un instant, avant de se diriger vers la charrette d'un pas traînant. Elle s'enroula dans les couvertures, et regarda les étoiles illuminer le manteau noir d'une nuit glaciale.

Il fallait reconnaître que Drago avait déjà fait beaucoup pour elle, ce soir. Et puis, il restait Drago Malefoy, elle ne pouvait pas lui en demander trop non plus. Elle ne revenait toujours pas à quel point ce garçon si méchant étant jeune était devenu cet homme aux traits matures. Que s'était-il passé en trois ans ? Et pourquoi se cachait-il ici ? Pourquoi était-il poursuivi par les Adeptes, cet après-midi ? Tant de questions auxquelles elle comptait bien trouver des réponses.

Malefoy devait avoir oublié à quel point elle pouvait se montrer têtue et bornée, parfois, et elle allait le lui rappeler.

- Bonne chance pour me virer d'ici, Drago Malefoy, souffla-t-elle à elle-même avec un petit sourire malicieux.

C'est alors que la bonne odeur de soupe au potiron vint lui caresser les narines. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de fixer la chaumière des yeux, imaginant Drago en train de se régaler.

Une heure plus tard, les lumières s'éteignaient. Il était probablement au lit, maintenant. Hermione ferma les yeux à son tour. Elle était exténuée, mais la faim barrait la route au sommeil. Sans vraiment réfléchir, elle laissa ses pas la guider près de la chaumière. Elle remarqua alors qu'une fenêtre avait été laissée ouverte. Hermione s'approcha. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un grand sourire.

Juste en dessous de la fenêtre reposait le petit chaudron de soupe encore chaud et bien rempli.

Et, étrangement, facilement à portée de main...

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

**MalefoyHeartless**


	3. Un poux accroché, c'est un poux installé

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews encourageantes !**

J'attendais qu'on m'en fasse la remarque pour en parler, et comme ça a été le cas à plusieurs reprises, j'aborde donc cette particularité : l'époque. L'histoire se passe bien trois ans après la dernière année de Poudlard, mais il est vrai que je me suis amusée à créer une "ambiance moyen âge". C'est une période de l'histoire que j'aime beaucoup, avec les charrettes, les paysans et la haute société xD Du coup, j'ai un peu transformé le chemin de Traverse en place publique pour la vente des esclaves, et les chariots avec les chevaux sont effectivement le moyen de transport. De toute façon, ils n'y a pas de voitures chez les sorciers, je peux donc me permettre de recréer, non ?

En revanche, en ce qui concerne l'inspiration de la solution finale d'Hitler, comme on me l'a dit, je tiens à préciser que l'idée est directement celle de JK Rowling : la distinction entre Sang Pur et Sang Impur relève déjà des tomes Harry Potter, et l'auteur avoue elle-même en avoir repris le concept. Je ne fais que m'en servir. De plus, dans mon histoire il s'agit d'un commerce d'esclaves, ils ne sont pas envoyés à l'abattoir lol

Quant au prénom « Naomie Cambell », tiré de Skins, c'était absolument pas volontaire xD Sûrement inconscient ! Je cherchais un nom et celui-ci s'est imposé comme une évidence, maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi ! Je me suis sentie vraiment imbécile sur le moment, lorsque plusieurs lecteurs m'ont fait la remarque xD Désolée !

A part ça, j'espère que la suite vous plaira. L'action n'est pas vraiment encore au rendez-vous, mais vous commencez à me connaître : j'aime prendre mon temps !

Bonne Lecture !

**Chapitre 2 : Parce qu'un poux accroché, c'est un poux installé. **

Un rayon de soleil perça la petite fenêtre de la chaumière, illuminant la silhouette d'un jeune homme endormi. Puis, deux yeux bleus azur s'animèrent, réveillant la beauté de ce visage et chassant la douceur des traits jusque là détendus. Son torse se gonfla longuement, respirant l'air frais d'une nouvelle journée ensoleillée.

D'un seul revers, Drago dégagea le drap qui lui couvrait encore la taille, saisit sa baguette posée sur la table de nuit, et se leva pour quitter la chambre. Il traversa le petit salon en quelques pas et se retrouva dans la cuisine, fouillant les placards à la recherche d'un verre. Malheureusement, la vaisselle de la veille, ainsi que de l'avant-veille, reposait sur le bord de l'évier, attendant patiemment d'être lavée, et aucun verre propre n'était disponible. Comme à chaque fois, Drago se promit d'y appliquer quelques coups de baguette magique cet après-midi, et se contenta de boire directement au robinet.

Il jeta ensuite un œil à la fenêtre, et tira un petit sourire en découvrant son chaudron de soupe complètement vide, mais également lavé, essuyé, et soigneusement disposé sur le rebord où il l'avait laissé. Décidément, certaines personnes ne changeraient jamais.

Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, saisit sa serviette au vol et sortit à l'extérieur. Il alla ensuite vers le chariot resté à proximité de la chaumière, et regarda à l'arrière pour y vérifier une éventuelle présence non désirée. Il constata avec satisfaction que ne restaient que les couvertures en désordre, mais aucune trace d'Hermione Granger. Tant mieux, elle avait fini par être raisonnable. Il fallait s'avouer que, pendant un instant, il avait redouté la trouver encore là et devoir de nouveau mettre les choses au clair. C'est qu'il l'avait connue plus entêtée, autrefois...

Seulement vêtu de son short, Drago traversa l'immense champ qui le séparait de la rivière, appréciant la douceur de l'herbe encore humide sous ses pieds-nus et savourant le silence des collines alentours encore somnolentes.

Une fois la rivière en vue, il se mit à remonter le long du cours d'eau dont l'extrémité disparaissait à travers la forêt. Il s'enfonça donc dans les bois encore sombres, et longea ainsi la rivière pendant une dizaine de minutes. Enfin, il déboucha à la source du ruisseau qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un petit lac, toutefois assez vaste pour y prendre un bain. Drago adorait cet endroit ; dissimulé en plein cœur de la forêt, ce coin était un morceau de paradis protégé par deux majestueux saules pleureurs, dont les larmes de feuilles retombaient gracieusement au dessus de la surface tranquille de l'eau, l'effleurant parfois du bout de ses tiges.

Il posa sa baguette sur un rocher à proximité, retira son short et se glissa dans le lac en retenant sa respiration ; l'eau était encore noire, mais surtout gelée. Cependant, il n'aurait changé la température pour rien au monde, trouvant agréable de se réveiller de cette façon. Il fit quelques brasses, s'ébouriffa les cheveux dans l'eau et ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, enroulant sa serviette autour de la taille.

Lorsqu'il émergea de la forêt, sur le chemin du retour, il se mit à imaginer un bon déjeuner qui l'attendrait bien sagement sur la table de la cuisine. Évidemment, ce n'était là que pure fantaisie, rien qu'un rêve utopique qui lui rappelait chaque fois à quel point les services de son Elfe de Maison, Dobby, lui manquaient atrocement. Comme à son habitude, il retira sa serviette une fois arrivé devant la chaumière, lui jeta un sortilège de séchage, ainsi qu'à son short, et les balança sur son épaule avant de rentrer à l'intérieur.

Un long cri aigu le fit sursauter, et Drago pointa sa baguette vers l'intrus.

- Granger ? s'effara-t-il en faisant aussitôt glisser maladroitement sa serviette devant sa nudité.

Cette dernière, rouge comme une pivoine, lui tournait déjà le dos en cachant les yeux de ses deux mains, répétant inlassablement « Oh Merlin, oh Merlin ! ».

- Bon sang, c'est pas vrai ! pesta-t-il en enroulant correctement sa serviette autour de sa taille.

- Oh Merlin... murmurait-t-elle en prenant de grosses bouffées d'air pour chasser l'image de sa tête.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ici ? aboya Drago.

- Pardon ! s'excusa-t-elle, faisant toujours face au mur. J'ignorais que tu reviendrais...que tu...enfin...pas de cette manière ! Désolée, pardon !

- Tu peux te retourner maintenant, Granger, soupira-t-il.

- Je...préfère pas... bredouilla-t-elle en fixant le paysage à travers la fenêtre.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Cette fille était bien celle de Poudlard, aucun doute.

- Bon, je vais dans ma chambre m'habiller, d'accord ? articula-t-il lentement comme l'on aurait rassuré une petite fille. Mais, quand je reviens, t'as intérêt à me dire ce que tu fais là !

Et il claqua la porte derrière lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, il ressortait avec un tee-shit gris sur le dos et un vieux jean. Ses cheveux blonds mouillés étaient encore en bataille, mais leur couleur or resplendissait comme s'ils avaient été sec. Il découvrit Hermione assise à la table, et vint prendre place sur la chaise d'en face, avant de la transpercer de ses yeux bleus. Il remarqua qu'elle avait les joues encore roses, et continuait de fuir son regard.

- Ça va prendre combien de temps ? finit-il par lâcher d'un ton las.

- Quoi donc ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Pour que tu t'en remettes ? Tu n'as jamais vu d'hommes nus, ou quoi ?

- Bien sûr que si ! se défendit-elle, piquée au vif.

Drago tira un petit sourire en coin, sans la lâcher des yeux.

- Oh alors, c'est que ton choc est simplement dû à ce que tu as vu, dans ce cas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? lança-t-elle les sourcils froncés, le regardant droit dans les yeux, cette fois.

Drago haussa les épaules d'un air faussement désintéressé.

- Rien...

- Attends, tu insinues que ça m'a plu ? s'énerva-t-elle.

- Le fait est, ma chère Granger, que je n'ai rien absolument dit et que tu viens d'insinuer toute seule.

- Qu...quoi ? Qu'est-ce que...je n'ai jamais... bafouilla-t-elle de colère.

- Allons, ne t'en veux pas de ne plus me détester autant, après ça. Ce n'est pas ta faute, j'ai toujours su faire rougir les filles, et apparemment, il se trouve que tu ne fais pas exception à la règle. Décevant, venant de ta part, mais pas si surprenant.

Hermione semblait au bord de la crise cardiaque, car aucun son n'arrivait à franchir ses lèvres tremblantes d'indignation.

- Je-n'ai-pas-du-tout-apprécié-cet-incident, Malefoy ! articula-t-elle rageusement. Et je te déteste toujours autant, c'est clair ?

- Ah oui ? releva-t-il en redevenant tout à coup sérieux, sourcils froncés. Alors pourquoi es-tu là, Granger ? Je pensais pourtant avoir été clair.

Cette dernière sembla se calmer, et même chercher ses mots. Puis, soudain, elle se leva de table et saisit la hanse d'un gros panier laissé à l'entrée, avant de revenir le poser sur la table.

- Tiens, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? lança-t-il sèchement sans prendre la peine d'y jeter un œil.

- Il y a des pancakes tout frais, du jus de citrouille, du bacon grillé, des toasts, des oeuf et des pots de confiture. J'ai pris la charrette ce matin et suis allée acheter tout ça en ville pour le petit déjeuner, parce que j'ai vu que tes placards étaient vides. J'ai emprunté ton déguisement d'Adepte pour y aller, bien sûr. C'est fou ce que ça facilite la vie ! Quand je suis revenue, tu n'étais pas à la chaumière, alors j'ai commencé à cuisiner en attendant ton retour.

Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de la toiser du regard. Il fut surpris de la voir soutenir ce regard sans ciller, alors qu'il était plutôt habitué à mettre les gens mal à l'aise. Puis, ne pouvant plus se retenir face à la situation, il se mit à rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? demanda-t-elle avec un fond d'irritation perceptible dans la voix.

- Oh, mais toi, Granger, répondit Drago. C'est toi, qui me fait rire. C'est presque mignon de croire que prendre soin de moi et de ma chaumière te permettra de rester ici. Mais c'est surtout vexant de me penser assez idiot pour ne pas voir clair dans ton manège.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit-elle en levant fièrement la tête. J'ai simplement pensé que ce déjeuner serait une bonne façon de te remercier pour m'avoir sauvée, hier soir. Voilà tout.

- Eh bien, si c'est le cas, tu n'as plus rien à faire ici, je me trompe ? dit-il en lui désignant élégamment la porte d'une main.

Cette fois, la jeune femme perdit son masque impassible et tapa nerveusement ses doigts contre le bois de la table, mais ne bougea pas.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, ricana Drago en ignorant le regard méprisant qu'elle lui envoyait. Tu ne comptes pas partir. En fait, je crois même que tu as prévu de t'installer ici à l'instant même où tu as découvert cet endroit.

Percée à jour, elle continuait de fixer le sol d'un air boudeur. Drago se pencha en avant et appuya ses coudes sur la table pour pouvoir lui souffler :

- Bien tenté, Granger, mais tu pourrais m'offrir tous les services inimaginables que tu ne resterais pas ici. Et puis, je suis assez grand pour m'occuper de moi. Maintenant, t'es gentille, tu t'en vas.

Hermione fit non de la tête.

- Arrête de faire l'enfant, et sors de chez moi pour la dernière fois.

Elle resta immobile, tandis qu'il soupirait. Il se leva alors de table, vint contourner Hermione et, une fois derrière elle, souleva la chaise entière.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? paniqua Hermione en vacillant.

- Je te mets dehors moi-même.

- Repose-moi ! ordonna-t-elle, furieuse.

- Avec plaisir.

Et, une fois dehors, il laissa retomber la chaise sur le seuil, avant de claquer la porte. Cette dernière se rouvrit une seconde plus tard :

- Et merci pour le déjeuner, sourit-il.

Il claqua la porte de nouveau. Bouillonnante de colère, la jeune femme essaya de la rouvrir, mais elle était fermée. Elle se mit à marteler le bois de coups de poing.

- Ouvre-moi, Malefoy ! s'écria-t-elle. Laisse moi entrer, par Merlin ! Il est hors de question que je m'en aille, tu m'entends ? Je dormirais sur le seuil de la porte nuit et jour, s'il le fallait ! Et si tu persistes, je pourrais très bien aller dénoncer ton charmant refuge à la...

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, laissant apparaître un Drago furieux :

- Tu n'oserais pas... siffla-t-il.

Hermione haussa les sourcils. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il s'énerve et la menace, elle fut prise de court lorsqu'il se contenta de la dévisager et de rentrer à l'intérieur après avoir souffler d'un air sombre :

- Bien, vas-y, si c'est ce que tu veux.

Il avait parlé comme s'il était déçu d'un tel chantage venant d'elle, et Hermione ne reconnut plus le jeune Malefoy, susceptible à la moindre menace. C'était comme s'il avait trop grandi pour s'attarder sur ce qui ne méritait pas son attention, et elle s'étonnait un peu plus chaque seconde du nouvel homme qu'il était devenu.

- Tu sais bien que je ne ferai jamais ça, finit-elle par avouer en le suivant à l'intérieur.

- Je sais, dit-il en fouillant dans le panier laissé sur la table. Parce que, sinon, tu devras expliquer que tu es une esclave échappée.

- Non, contredit-elle. Je ne le ferai pas simplement parce que ce n'est pas moi. Dénoncer est réservé aux traitres. Et je ne suis pas une esclave échappée, mais une être humaine qui refuse d'être esclave.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Granger ? demanda-t-il alors, fatigué. De l'argent ? De la nourriture ? Je peux te donner des provisions, si c'est ça qui te manque.

- Non, j'ai besoin d'un abri où me cacher en attendant d'avoir un plan. Et cet endroit est parfait, idéal pour échapper à la Brigade Magique.

Drago redoutait cette réponse, et planta son regard dans les yeux noisette de l'ancienne Gryffondor.

- C'est non, Granger.

- Mais pourquoi !

- Parce que je ne veux pas prendre le risque de planquer une Sang-de-Bourbe, voilà pourquoi !

Drago avait crié. Le silence suivit ses paroles et, ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps l'air blessé qu'affichait Hermione, il passa devant elle et alla s'asseoir dans l'un des deux vieux fauteuils, face à la cheminée poussiéreuse.

- Je vois, finit-elle par lâcher dans un souffle. Tu as raison, après tout. M'aider ferait de toi un hors-la-loi, et c'est plutôt risqué, ces temps-ci.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et, tandis qu'il continuait de fixer la cheminée, se retourna une dernière fois.

- Tu sais, dit-elle, lorsque je t'ai vu débarquer dans cette rue, hier, j'ai cru que tu étais l'espoir que j'attendais. Oui, j'ai vraiment pensé que toi et moi allions faire de grandes choses. Mais quand j'ai su que c'était toi, Drago Malefoy, j'ai aussitôt perdu espoir. Et pourtant... tu m'as sauvée, hier soir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tu as pris un grand risque pour moi, et je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que, finalement, tu es peut-être cet homme.

- Désolé de te décevoir, Granger, répondit-il alors en tournant ses yeux vers elle. Mais je ne suis pas le sauveur des Sang-de-Bourbe. Je ne suis pas un sauveur du tout, d'ailleurs. Tu sembles oublier qui je suis. Je suis celui qui t'injuriais à l'époque de Poudlard, celui qui ne se préoccupe que de soi-même et en aucun cas quelqu'un de bien qui va porter secours aux autres.

- Je sais qui tu étais, Malefoy, dit-elle doucement. Mais celui que tu es aujourd'hui, quoi que tu veuilles me faire croire, n'a rien à voir avec le garçon méprisable de Poudlard. Et pour quelqu'un qui ne pense qu'à soi, c'est plutôt généreux de m'avoir sauvée et nourrie sans rien demander en retour, tu ne crois pas ?

Drago serra les mâchoires. Il n'aimait pas qu'elle se serve de cet argument, car lui-même ignorait encore pourquoi il avait agi de la sorte.

- Si j'avais su que je récolterais un pot de colle pour cet acte de faiblesse, crois-moi, je ne l'aurais jamais fait...

- Ne t'en fais pas, répliqua-t-elle plus froidement. Le pot de colle s'en va. Merci pour ce que tu as fait pour moi.

- Cesse de me remercier... murmura Drago, agacé.

- Bonne continuation, Malefoy.

- C'est ça.

Comprenant qu'il était temps pour elle de quitter les lieux, Hermione sortit dehors en refermant la porte derrière elle. Drago écouta le bruit de la charrette volée la vielle rouler dans un grincement aigu, puis l'entendit s'éloigner petit à petit. Quand ne résonnait plus que le tic-tac pénible de la pendule accrochée au dessus de la cheminée, Drago daigna enfin lever le regard de cette dernière, et lâcha un long soupir. Il se leva ensuite pour aller goûter l'un des pancakes ramenés, mais se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus faim ; une boule lui oppressait l'estomac, et il détestait cette sensation. Il en détestait encore plus la cause, d'ailleurs. Pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas de froncer les sourcils depuis tout à l'heure ? Et pourquoi ne restait-il pas tranquille au lieu de faire des allers-retours dans toute la maison ?

Pour la quinzième fois, Drago passa la main dans ses cheveux. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être agaçante, cette fille ! Déjà à Poudlard, elle avait le don de le mettre hors de lui, et voilà qu'elle revenait l'emmerder trois ans plus tard ! Qu'avait-il fait à Merlin pour mériter ça ? Tout allait parfaitement bien avant que Granger ne débarque la veille, et maintenant elle repartait en laissant le bazar dans sa tête.

Drago lâcha un petit rire nerveux.

- Moi, sauveur des Sang-de-Bourbe, pouffa-t-il en se laissant tomber sur la chaise. C'est la meilleure qu'on ne m'ait jamais sortie, celle-là.

Soudain, un sifflement aigu le tira de ses pensées. Ça venait de la chambre. D'un bond, Drago se leva et entra dans la petite pièce, cherchant des yeux la source de ce bruit insupportable. En ouvrant brusquement le tiroir de sa table de nuit, il découvrit enfin son scrutoscope. La petite toupie tournait de plus en plus vite et sifflait de plus en plus fort, tandis qu'elle prenait une couleur rouge vif.

- Merde, lâcha Drago.

Il ne se souvenait plus d'où il tenait ce scrutoscope, qui n'avait d'ailleurs jamais fonctionné jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais se félicita de ne pas l'avoir jeté. Peu de personnes venaient rôder par ici, et les nouveaux visiteurs qui n'inspiraient pas confiance au petit objet magique ne pouvaient être autres que des Adeptes. Sans réfléchir, il saisit sa baguette magique et se rua dehors. Puis, soudain, se figea, réalisant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu as en tête, mon vieux ? souffla-t-il à lui même. Ouais, elle va croiser leur chemin, c'est une évidence. Et alors ? Ce n'est pas ton problème, à ce que je sache.

Se moquant de lui-même, Drago rentra à l'intérieur et s'affala sur le fauteuil quitté quelques minutes plus tôt. Il tenta alors de penser à autre chose. En vain. Le scrutoscope continuait de jacasser dans la chambre, et Drago n'arrivait pas à sortir de sa tête l'image d'Hermione capturée de nouveau. Il se força malgré tout à rester en place, refusant d'esquisser le moindre geste de peur que son corps profite de cet élan pour sortir dehors. Mais le sifflement de la toupie ne cessait de s'accroître, telle une voix stridente qui lui hurlait un danger qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Ne pouvant plus supporter ça une seconde de plus, Drago ouvrit la porte de la chambre à la volée, saisit le scrutoscope et le balança à travers la pièce, tout en hurlant :

- Je ne lui dois rien, alors ferme-là !

L'objet explosa contre le mur, et retomba au sol dans un bruit de verre brisé. La respiration haletante, Drago fut alors effrayé du silence qu'il venait lui-même de créer, et ferma les yeux.

Il fallait qu'il la prévienne, pour sa propre conscience. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser galoper droit dans la gueule du loup après avoir pris le risque de la sauver, où son acte se sera révélé inutile. Et puis, s'ils l'attrapaient, elle passerait le test du Véritaserum, comme tous les autres, et il serait fichu. Oui, il devait l'aider encore, mais pas pour elle. S'il s'apprêtait à lui rendre ce service, c'était avant tout dans son propre intérêt.

Rassuré d'avoir trouvé les raisons qui justifiaient ce qui allait suivre, Drago s'élança dehors avec le cœur plus léger. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, il se mit à courir à travers champ, espérant rattraper Hermione tant qu'il en était encore temps. Transplaner se révélait trop dangereux, car il ne savait pas vraiment où elle se trouvait, et il risquait de croiser les Adeptes s'il atterrissait trop loin. Il continua donc de courir droit devant, jusqu'à apercevoir enfin la charrette rouler, un peu plus loin. Il redoubla d'effort, tout en criant le nom de la jeune femme. Mais cette dernière, bien qu'elle l'ait probablement entendu, ne prit pas la peine de s'arrêter. Lorsque Drago parvint à sa hauteur, il lui lança, essoufflé :

- Tu vas stopper ce fichu chariot, oui ?

- Non, répondit-t-elle, la tête haute. Tu vois, moi aussi je peux être égoïste.

- Arrête de faire ta tête de mule et ralenti ! ordonna-t-il, courant toujours aux côtés des Sombrals.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Malefoy ? Tu as encore un de tes élan de pitié envers moi ? Merci, mais je réalise maintenant que je n'ai absolument pas besoin d'aide, et encore moins celle d'un Sang Pur !

- Très bien ! s'énerva-t-il en s'arrêtant alors de courir. Débrouille-toi avec la Brigade, dans ce cas !

Il la vit tirer brusquement sur les rennes, et les chevaux s'immobilisèrent. Elle se retourna vers lui, le visage inquiet.

- La Brigade Magique ? devina-t-elle, terrifiée.

- Ils viennent par ici, informa Drago, à bout de souffle. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide, n'est-ce pas ?

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle s'affole, qu'elle le supplie de l'aider, ou bien encore qu'elle parte en courant, mais Hermione resta plantée sur le chariot, le regard absent. Il s'approcha et remarqua que, si son corps semblait figé, ses pupilles, elles, s'agitaient vivement. Drago comprit à cet instant que la Gryffondor, en dépit de son courage légendaire, était à ce moment même complètement paralysée par la peur. Des aboiements s'élevèrent alors, au loin. Le danger se rapprochait.

Drago posa avec appréhension une main sur son bras et, comme il s'y attendait, fit sursauter la jeune femme qui parut reprendre ses esprits.

- Il faut que je m'en aille, dit-elle alors, la voix tremblante.

- Tu n'iras pas loin avant qu'ils ne te trouvent, dit Drago d'un ton sérieux en la regardant descendre de la charrette. Cache-toi sous les couvertures.

- Ce n'est pas ça qui va les arrêter !

- Fais ce que je te dis ! dit-il avec force, tandis qu'il prenait les rennes à son tour. Ils ne te verront pas, fais-moi confiance.

- Je ferais mieux de me cacher dans la forêt ! insista-t-elle, jetant des regards affolés aux alentours.

Les aboiements résonnèrent de nouveau, tout près cette fois.

- Trop tard, trancha Drago en regardant les trois cavaliers galoper vers eux.

Hermione s'empressa de monter à l'arrière et se faufila sous les couvertures, sachant cela inutile. Elle écouta les martèlements des sabots se rapprocher, ainsi que le grognement animal des loups qui accompagnaient fidèlement la Brigade. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle se força néanmoins à retenir sa respiration lorsqu'elle entendit les trois Sombrals arrêter leur course au niveau de la charrette.

- Bonjour Messieurs, s'éleva la voix amicale de Drago.

- Brigade Magique, se présenta sèchement l'un des trois. Nôtre rôle est de traquer les Sang-de-Bourbe en fuite, et d'arrêter ceux qui tentent de les protéger.

- Oui, j'ai entendu parler de vous, répondit Drago d'un ton calme.

- Parfait. Dans ce cas, vous savez également que nous effectuons fréquemment des fouilles et des interrogatoires chez les sorciers susceptibles de trahir la Confrérie du Bien ?

- Dois-je comprendre que je suis l'un d'entre eux ?

- Si ce n'est pas le cas, pourquoi vous trouvez-vous à un endroit si reculé de la ville ? Plus précisément en dehors de la zone, là où la détection des transplanages n'est plus efficace ?

- J'aime la campagne. Je ne savais pas que cela faisait de moi un traître.

- Changez de ton, ordonna la voix de l'un des deux autres. Et contentez-vous de répondre aux questions. Est-ce votre abri, là-bas ?

- C'est ma chaumière, oui.

- Hum... Ça ressemble à une bonne planque pour les Sang-de-Bourbe, ça.

- Sachant que ce n'est pas une planque et qu'il n'y a aucun Sang-de-Bourbe à l'intérieur, je trouve que ça ressemble plus à une chaumière, en fait, se moqua Drago dont Hermione devinait le sourire arrogant.

- Et votre charrette ? aboya-t-il. Ce n'est qu'une charrette, je suppose ?

- Vous faites de grands progrès, monsieur, sourit Drago.

Hermione sentit du mouvement et les loups se mirent à grogner.

- Range ta baguette, Kerry, ordonna son compagnon. Ce petit rigolo fera moins le fier quand on l'emmènera au manoir. Ton nom, jeune homme ?

- Je ne suis pas sur la liste des Sang-de-Bourbe, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir, répondit Drago.

- Vérifions ça tout de suite, alors. Ton nom ?

- Drago Malefoy.

Hermione ne sut interpréter le silence qui tomba. Était-ce parce qu'ils étaient en train de vérifier son nom sur les listes, ou bien parce que ce nom en question ne méritait même pas qu'on l'identifie ? La voix du troisième Adepte lui apporta la réponse.

- Malefoy ? Serais-tu donc le fils du célèbre Mangemort, Lucius Malefoy ?

- Oui, c'est moi. Mon père a combattu aux côtés du Lord, durant la guerre.

- Ce qui n'est pas le cas du fils, on dirait, répliqua la voix froide du second Adepte.

- Kerry ! s'indigna son confrère. Tu parles à l'un des rares Mangemorts encore en vie qui faisait autrefois parti de l'armée de notre Maître ! C'est un honneur de rencontrer le jeune Malefoy et tu lui dois le respect !

- Certes... souffla la voix mauvaise de l'Adepte. Je me demandais simplement ce qu'un Sang Pur tel que lui faisait ici, en pleine campagne, au lieu d'être parmi nous à traquer les ennemis ?

- Je crains malheureusement que cela ne vous regarde en rien, dit Drago.

- Permettez-vous nous au moins de jeter un œil à l'arrière de votre charrette ?

- Kerry ! Comment oses-tu douter ?

- Non, c'est bon, répondit posément Drago. Je n'ai rien à cacher.

Hermione se crispa d'horreur ; tous ses muscles étaient raides et tendus comme des piquets, et son cœur battait à ses oreilles à la façon des tambours précédant la sentence de mort. Elle entendit le dénommé Kerry s'approcher, et sentit alors les couvertures qui la recouvraient glisser lentement le long de son corps, la dévoilant petit à petit au grand jour. Ne sachant comment réagir, elle s'apprêta néanmoins à courir, tandis que l'Adepte croisait son regard affolé. Mais, à sa grande surprise, ses yeux ne s'attardèrent pas longtemps sur elle, et semblèrent même la traverser sans la voir, comme l'on regarderait un fantôme.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ? maugréa-t-il en reniflant d'un air dégoûté.

- Je dirais que c'est un chaudron, répondit négligemment Drago. Mais peut-être est-ce plus qu'un chaudron, selon vous ?

- Ah, ça suffit ! pesta Kerry. Je vois bien que c'est un fichu chaudron, mais qu'est-ce que cette odeur, dedans ?

- Je transporte de la bouse d'hyppogriffe. C'est un engrais très efficace pour les plantations magiques, et je compte bien le vendre en ville.

Hermione regarda l'Adepte s'éloigner en se pinçant le nez, mais le loup, lui, continuait de la fixer de ses pupilles rouges. Ces bêtes ne quittaient jamais la Brigade Magique, et avaient un flair redoutable pour trouver ce qui était caché. Moins gros qu'un loup-garou, mais la mâchoire toute aussi acérée et dangereuse, Hermione avait l'impression de croiser le regard inquisiteur de Miss Teigne, le chat du vieux concierge. Cependant, l'animal ne montra aucun signe de menace, probablement trompé lui aussi par la fausse odeur que dégageait le sortilège d'illusion.

- C'est bien ce que je disais, ricana alors Kerry. La mère est une traître à son sang, et le fils n'est apparemment rien d'autre qu'un pauvre fermier !

- Répète ça encore une fois et le pauvre fermier ne va pas tarder à plonger ta tête d'imbécile dans le chaudron, s'énerva soudain Drago, dont la voix était devenue aussi froide que la glace.

- Non merci, ça ira ! intervint le troisième Adepte. Désolé du dérangement, monsieur Malefoy. Laissez-moi néanmoins vous rappeler que votre nom a été enregistré il y a deux mois déjà, et que vous êtes dans le devoir d'acheter un esclave dans le mois à venir. Autrement, vous...

-... Je serai considéré comme ennemi, oui je sais, coupa Drago d'un ton las. Que cela vous surprenne, je connais le Décret.

- Bien. Un bal pour les gens de haute société tels que vous est organisé au Manoir, le mois prochain. Les meilleurs Sang-de-Bourbe ont été sélectionnés pour la vente qui y aura lieue, et les prix sont aussi hauts que la qualité. Ce serait une bonne occasion pour vous d'en acheter un, et pourquoi pas, l'opportunité de revoir d'anciens amis ? Tenez, voici l'invitation.

Drago prit le petit prospectus qu'on lui tendit, mais n'y jeta pas l'ombre d'un regard.

- Je peux y aller, maintenant ? s'impatienta-t-il.

- Certainement. Bonne journée, monsieur Malefoy.

- On se reverra bientôt, grogna Kerry avant de secouer les rennes d'un geste de sec.

Hermione regarda les trois Sombrals galoper vers la forêt, tandis qu'elle sentait le chariot repartir.

- Merci, finit-elle par lâcher timidement.

- Garde les couvertures sur toi, se contenta-t-il de répondre. Le sortilège d'illusion n'aura plus d'effet dans une minute.

- Où vas-t-on, maintenant ?

- Je ne serais pas surpris qu'ils m'observent encore, répondit-il. On va continuer de se diriger vers la ville encore un petit moment, pour être sûr. Ensuite, on fera demi-tour pour se retrouver dans la zone non-surveillée.

Elle l'entendit souffler un petit rire.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Rien. C'est juste que c'est la première fois que j'ai une discussion avec un chaudron de bouse.

Hermione leva les yeux ciel.

- Hilarant, en effet, dit-elle d'un ton morne. Sympa, comme idée d'illusion, d'ailleurs.

- Au moins, ils ne risquaient pas de mettre les mains dedans, et l'odeur a tenu les loups à l'écart.

Hermione ne répondit rien, mais devait avouer se trouver assez admirative devant le plan perspicace du jeune homme. Elle se souvenait de lui comme un élève déjà plutôt doué, à Poudlard, mais peu travailleur. Était-ce encore l'impacte de la guerre qui aurait pu améliorer ses capacités magiques ? Après tout, c'était son cas à elle. Une fois entrée dans le monde violent qu'était la guerre des sorciers, Hermione s'était vite rendue compte que connaître tous les livres de la bibliothèque par cœur ne lui promettait pas la victoire lors d'un duel. En effet, la vivacité d'esprit et l'adresse jouaient beaucoup plus au moment du combat.

La charrette fit enfin demi-tour, quelques minutes plus tard. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la chaumière, Hermione vit Drago réciter des incantations protectrices en décrivant des ronds, avec sa baguette. Elle réalisa à ce moment-là à quel point sa propre baguette lui manquait terriblement, depuis qu'on la lui avait enlevée lors de sa toute première capture, il y avait longtemps de ça.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle continua de le regarder s'agiter, silencieuse. Il semblait rassembler, plier et emballer des tas de choses par-ci par-là, avant de les ranger dans une valise noire, ouverte en deux sur le lit de sa chambre.

- On s'en va ? s'étonna-t-elle en le rejoignant dans la petite pièce.

Drago arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire, vint se poster devant elle, et inspira profondément.

- Granger, lâcha-t-il, agacé. A partir de maintenant, je veux que tu arrêtes les « on », compris ? Il n'y a pas de « nous », mais que des « toi » et « moi », chacun de son côté. Séparés, divisés, éloignés, seuls... Ça rentre dans ta tête de génie ?

- Mais... bredouilla-t-elle.

- Le seul départ que je prépare, la coupa-t-il, c'est le tien ! Je t'ai mis des provisions pour au moins deux jours, quelques unes de mes chemises, du savon, et même un peu de sous. Je ne peux pas être plus généreux, parce que je n'ai rien d'autre. Ensuite, je vais transplaner avec toi à un endroit où tu seras en sécurité, très loin d'ici. Il ne faut pas que les Adeptes te trouvent, où je suis cuit.

- Alors c'est ça... dit-elle, la gorge serrée. Tu m'as sauvée pour ta propre sécurité, en fait ?

Il la fixa intensément, puis haussa les épaules.

- Pour quoi d'autre ?

- Mais pour moi, tout simplement ! s'écria-t-elle alors. Pour moi ou pour n'importe quel autre esclave en détresse ! Pour tous ceux qui souffrent des coups de fouets, chaque jour ! Pour les femmes violées et les enfants tués ! Pour tous les Sang-de-Bourbe qui ont besoin d'aide ! _Ton_ aide, Malefoy !

- J'ai déjà fait beaucoup trop, je trouve, maugréa-t-il en la bousculant légèrement pour sortir de la chambre, la valise sous le bras. Et je n'en tire aucun profit, pas même un grain de gratitude.

- Parce que nos actes n'ont pas pour but de récolter de la gratitude ! lui lança-t-elle en le suivant à l'extérieur. Les risques que les résistants prennent chaque jour ont pour but de sauver ce monde qui part en vrille ! Peu importe que l'on connaisse leur nom ou pas, Malefoy, car leur intérêt va bien au-delà ! Il concerne les milliers d'esclaves assassinés tous les jours !

Elle s'interrompit, la respiration bruyante. Ses paroles ne semblaient avoir aucun effet sur le jeune homme qui continuait de s'occuper de la valise, lui jetant un sortilège de réduction.

- Alors c'est tout ? murmura-t-elle finalement. Tu ne vas rien faire pour m'aider à les sortir de là ? N'as-tu donc aucun sentiment de culpabilité ? Aucun cœur ?

Drago se tourna vers elle et croisa ses yeux suppliants.

- Désolé, Granger, dit-il sincèrement. Mais je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas le sauveur que tu attends. J'ai mes propres soucis, et je ne compte pas m'en attirer d'avantage. Ce qui arrivent aux Sang-de-Bourbe est moche, je le reconnais, mais je ne suis pas concerné et ne veux pas l'être.

Hermione ferma les yeux un instant, puis hocha tristement la tête.

- D'accord, finit-elle par dire d'une voix étrangement douce. Je...je vais te laisser tranquille, Malefoy. Je crois que je suis en train de passer mes nerfs sur toi et te tiens presque responsable de ce qui arrive aux esclaves, alors que tu m'as sauvée la vie à deux reprises. Je te dois déjà beaucoup, alors merci.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et se dirigea vers la chambre d'un pas traînant. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit du jeune homme, et se mit à fixer le plafond. Elle n'aurait pas dû s'énerver contre Malefoy, pas après ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Surtout quand on connaissait les principes et les valeurs qu'il avait, à l'époque. Il était toujours le premier à insulter son sang et sa famille, et elle se souvenait parfaitement du plaisir qu'il y prenait. L'évolution d'aujourd'hui en était presque effrayante. Malheureusement, elle n'en connaitrait probablement jamais la source, même si elle avait toujours su, au fond, que Malefoy prétendait beaucoup plus que ce qu'il n'était réellement. Il n'était qu'un garçon, à l'époque où le Mage Noir avait réclamé ses services, et même Harry lui avait affirmé que tous ces évènements le dépassaient. Et puis, la preuve en était qu'il n'avait pas tué Dumbledore, en dépit de son devoir. Oui, Drago Malefoy n'était pas si mauvais qu'il voulait bien le faire croire, et elle en avait la preuve, aujourd'hui.

Elle se redressa, prête à accepter le choix de l'ancien Serpentard de rester en dehors de ses plans. Elle s'était débrouillée toute seule jusque là, non ? Hermione tira une grimace ; elle s'était tellement bien débrouillée qu'elle avait finie capturée...

Un livre posé au bout du lit la sortit de ses pensées, car le titre attira son attention : « Potions Noires, de Fred Olligann ». Encore un livre de potion ? Néanmoins, contrairement à ceux qui se trouvaient à l'arrière du chariot, celui-là semblait d'avantage pour les sorciers expérimentés que pour les débutants, et quelque chose lui assurait que les potions proposées à l'intérieur n'avaient rien de scolaire. « Le genre de bouquin qu'on ne trouve qu'à la Réserve », songea Hermione. Poussée par cette même curiosité qui avait fait qu'elle se retrouvait aujourd'hui dans la chaumière d'un vieil ennemi de Poudlard, Hermione prit le volume entre ses mains, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la porte pour s'assurer que Drago n'était pas juste derrière.

C'était un très vieux livre à la reliure abimée et aux pages jaunies. Certaines d'entre elles étaient d'ailleurs déchirées ou tâchée d'encre, et Hermione avait presque l'impression qu'au moindre mouvement trop brusque, l'ouvrage tomberait en poussière entre ses doigts. Tournant donc les pages avec une extrême prudence, elle trouva rapidement la potion qui devait sûrement intéresser Malefoy si l'on prêtait attention au nombre extravagant de morceaux de parchemins gribouillés à la plume, qui avaient été entassés et coincés dans la reliure de la page concernée dont, comme beaucoup d'autres, le coin du bas avait été arraché. Hermione leva les yeux vers le titre imprimé en haut de la page : « Potion d'Amplification ».

En dessous y était très rapidement décrit la finalité : « _Breuvage qui permet d'amplifier de façon démesurée les effets de n'importe quelle potion, même les plus basiques. Mise en garde : l'abus d'amplification peut engendrer la perte de contrôle sur l'effet désiré, ainsi que de graves conséquences _».

Intriguée, elle posa son index sur la recette et parcourut les ingrédients du doigt. Seulement, ce n'était pas un énoncé qui y était donné, mais bien quatre ou cinq ! Cet étrange nectar d'amplification n'avait pas sa formule propre, mais semblait requérir le mélange de plusieurs potions toutes aussi compliquées les unes que les autres. Cependant, Hermione constata avec satisfaction qu'elle les connaissait presque toutes, ce qui n'était apparemment pas le cas de Malefoy, dont les dizaines de griffonnages volants tentaient vainement de retrouver les ingrédients manquants, effacés, tâchés ou déchirés.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu mijotes, Drago Malefoy, murmura Hermione devant le vrai puzzle codé qui s'étalait sous ses yeux.

Soudain, le livre lui fut brusquement arraché des mains, et Hermione sursauta avant de lever la tête vers Malefoy dont les yeux avait inexplicablement viré au gris.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu cherches ? siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Il avait l'air vraiment en colère, vu la contraction impressionnante de ses mâchoires. Il n'avait plus du tout la même carrure que l'élève lâche et trouillard des années précédentes, et Hermione, jusque là assise au bout du lit, se surprit à reculer progressivement vers les oreillers.

- Je... je... rien, bredouilla-t-elle. Rien du tout.

- Tu n'étais pas en train de fouiller mes affaires, donc ? ironisa-t-il en brandissant le livre sous ses yeux.

- Non, mentit Hermione sans réfléchir, sachant pertinemment qu'elle s'enfonçait dans un mensonge aussi ridicule que dangereux.

- Ah non ? murmura-t-il en s'avançant vers elle à pas lent.

Hermione constata avec horreur qu'elle était à présent recroquevillée contre le bord du lit, et qu'à moins de disparaître dans le mur derrière elle, ce qu'elle souhaitait avec ardeur et absurdité, elle ne pouvait plus échapper d'avantage au regard glacial qui la transperçait.

- Tu sais quoi ? cracha-t-il avec méchanceté. Tu viens de me rappeler exactement pourquoi je te détestait tant à Poudlard. Tu es restée la même, Granger, toujours à fouiner partout, à mettre ton nez dans des affaires qui ne te regardent absolument pas ! Avec tes airs d'innocence, là, tu caches en fait une curiosité mal placée et ta prétention te fait croire que tu as tous les droits !

Hermione frétilla alors de colère, tandis que tout sentiment de peur s'envolait. Non, mais pour qui se prenait-il, celui-là ?

- Dis-donc, Malefoy, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, t'as pas l'impression d'échanger les rôles, non ? C'est toi la petite fouine qui n'a cessé de nous pourrir la vie pendant six ans, si je me souviens bien ! Dès la première année, tu nous espionnais, Harry, Ron et moi, alors qu'on était chez Hagrid ! Tu as même couru le rapporter au professeur McGonagall ! C'est encore toi qui a dénoncé notre armée secrète à Ombrage, en cinquième année ! Tu as toujours pris grand plaisir à nous nuire, alors ne me reproche pas ma petite indiscrétion de rien du tout !

- Ce manuel est tout sauf rien du tout, Granger ! pesta-t-il en s'approchant un peu plus. Je ne veux plus jamais que tu y touches, c'est clair ?

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention, figure-toi ! répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton. Et puis d'abord, recule ou je te rappelle ce dont mon poing est capable !

Contre toute attente, cette menace dut l'amuser, car il lâcha un petit ricanement. Cependant, il se redressa et finit par s'éloigner.

- Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû te ramener ici, maugréa-t-il. Tu ne m'as toujours apporté que des problèmes, et je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de croire que ça changerait.

- Tout comme j'ignore ce qui m'a pris de te voir comme un héros... rétorqua-t-elle. Tu ne m'a sauvée que pour assurer ta fichue liberté, et non la mienne. Un Malefoy reste un Serpentard quoi qu'il arrive, j'ai compris la leçon. Tu n'as plus à t'en faire, je m'en vais d'ici.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Hermione bondit du lit et passa devant lui pour aller récupérer la valise laissée à la cuisine, désormais réduite à la taille d'une boîte d'allumettes.

- Oh, c'est trop gentil de ta part, lança-t- il d'un ton sarcastique. Madame a décidé de partir d'elle-même, c'est ça ? Encore une question de fierté, Granger, n'est-ce pas ? Laisse-moi te rappeler que c'est moi qui te met à la porte, et c'est pas faute de l'avoir répété !

Hermione revint se planter devant lui avec la valise, et lui tendit une main pour transplaner.

- Je suis prête à quitter ta hutte minable, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire hypocrite.

Sa tentative de le vexer n'avait apparemment pas fonctionné, car il tira un petit sourire en coin.

- Tu réagis comme une enfant, tu sais ça ? dit-il.

- Tais-toi et sors-moi d'ici ! s'écria-t-elle en lui tapant l'épaule.

Drago se mit à rire de plus bel, savourant sa victoire. Malgré toutes ces années, il n'avait pas perdu de son talent hors du commun lorsqu'il s'agissait de mettre la Gryffondor en rogne. Lui sourire au nez alors que son teint prenait une couleur rouge vif restait définitivement le moyen sûr d'accueillir son doux regard assassin.

- Et, au passage, dit-elle alors qu'il prenait sa main en ignorant la sensation étrange d'un toucher si proche avec son ennemie, je te signale que la potion d'Enflage nécessite une queue de rat, pas de lézard ! Tout le monde sait ça.

C'est alors que le transplanage émit un drôle de son, et Hermione se retrouva au beau milieu d'une plage de sable immense... sans jambes. Il en était de même pour Drago, dont le buste flottait à côté d'elle. Hermione éclata d'un rire moqueur.

- Désartibulés ! Je n'y crois pas ! Tu ne parviens toujours pas à transplaner, Malefoy ?

Mais son sourire disparut lorsqu'elle vit que lui ne riait pas du tout. Il la fixait même de façon effrayante.

- De quoi parlais-tu ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

Hermione ne répondit pas, incertaine.

- A propos de la queue de rat ! précisa-t-il avec agacement.

- Je disais simplement que les ingrédients que tu as gribouillés sur le parchemin ne sont pas les bons, voilà tout. Pas la peine de t'énerver, je ne parlerai plus de ton fichu bouquin !

Le regard du jeune homme sembla étinceler, comme si sa vie entière venait de changer.

- Je tiens à préciser que j'ai raté mon transplanage parce que j'ai voulu l'annuler au dernier moment, expliqua-t-il finalement, refusant qu'elle le prenne pour un incapable.

Tenant toujours la main d'Hermione, il transplana à la chaumière, et tous deux retrouvèrent l'autre moitié de leur corps dans un craquement d'os désagréable.

- Quelle était cette plage où tu as voulu m'emmener ? questionna-t-elle alors.

- Un endroit sûr, répondit-il simplement.

- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi tu as fais demi-tour ?

Il sortit de ses réflexions, leva ses yeux vers elle un instant, puis partit vers la chambre.

- Viens voir, lui lança-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'impatienta-t-elle tout en obéissant.

Elle le regarda saisir le livre resté sur le lit, l'ouvrir à la page qui regorgeait de parchemins gribouillés, avant de le caler contre sa poitrine d'une main, et de lui faire signe d'approcher de l'autre.

- Là, dit-il en pointant son doigt sur le bas de la page.

Hermione se pencha au dessus de son épaule pour voir ce qu'il lui indiquait, et lut à haute voix :

- « Potion d'Enflage ». Oui, et alors ?

- Tu connais cette potion ? demanda-t-il vivement.

- Bien sûr ! s'offusqua Hermione. On l'apprend en troisième année !

- Je veux dire, tu connais les ingrédients par cœur ?

- Je crois bien me souvenir, oui.

- Tous ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, à la fin, Malefoy ?

- La page est déchirée, expliqua-t-il, et il me manque la moitié de la liste des ingrédients. J'ai essayé de la reconstituer selon mes souvenirs de Poudlard, mais je ne suis sûr de rien, et il m'en manque toujours beaucoup.

Hermione perçait l'excitation dans sa voix, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en sachant qu'il était indirectement en train de réclamer son aide.

- C'est très intéressant, tout ça, dit-elle en se regardant innocemment les ongles. Mais... hum, en quoi ça me concerne, dis-moi ?

Drago soupira d'exaspération devant son évident manque de coopération.

- Est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais... commença-t-il en agitant sa main libre dans le vide.

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, espérant qu'elle la termine, lui évitant ainsi de prononcer les mots qui lui arracheraient la bouche. Toutefois, la jeune femme se contenta d'hausser les sourcils, affichant toujours ce même sourire exaspérant.

- Allez, quoi ! s'énerva-t-il. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Non, désolée, tu n'es pas très clair.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être fatigante, Granger ! Tu vas m'aider, oui ou non ?

- Bah voilà ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ce n'était pas si difficile à demander ! Bien que la formule de politesse reste à revoir.

- Bon, alors ? pressa-t-il. Quels sont les ingrédients ?

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas sérieusement que je vais te les dire, Malefoy ? dit-elle alors en soufflant un rire.

Les traits du visage de Drago se décomposèrent.

- Je t'ai sauvée de ta condition d'esclave ! s'exclama-t-il, ahuri. Je t'ai évité la Brigade Magique, et je t'ai aussi donné des chemises à moi ! Tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais me rendre un petit service en contre partie ?

- L'aide d'un Malefoy reste toujours payante, hein ? ricana-t-elle d'un air mauvais. J'aurais dû me douter qu'accepter tes services aurait forcément des conséquences...

Drago resta silencieux, hébété par ce qu'il entendait.

- Pour une fille qui se dit la Justice, tu deviens drôlement injuste, Granger, dit-il alors d'un air sombre. Tu devrais arrêter tous tes stupides préjugés que tu tiens de mon passé, et commencer à ouvrir les yeux sur celui que je suis maintenant.

- Celui que tu es maintenant ? répéta-t-elle. En quoi est-il si différent, finalement ? Tu te fiches toujours autant de la condition des Sang-de-Bourbe, et tu n'agis que dans ton propre intérêt. Je ne vois pas de grands changements.

- Tu veux savoir la différence ? dit-il d'une voix plus blessée qu'énervée. La différence est que, fut un temps, je n'aurais jamais risqué ma vie pour en sauver une autre, et encore moins la tienne. Et ça, quels qu'en soient mes intérêts.

Il sortit de la chambre, un air déçu peint sur le visage. Hermione souffla longuement. Oui, elle se montrait injuste. Oui, elle avait tort, et il avait raison. Bien sûr qu'il était différent, elle ne cessait de le constater un peu plus chaque seconde. Et, pourtant, elle lui en voulait quand même. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui reprocher son manque de compassion, et avait ressenti le besoin de le lui faire comprendre. Seulement, Drago ne semblait même plus vouloir se battre avec elle, et abandonnait plutôt facilement à chaque début de dispute. Où était donc le garçon susceptible et chamailleur ? Force était de constater qu'il avait fait place à un homme dont les intérêts personnels paraissaient avoir complètement changé. Hermione, qui n'avait jamais su communiquer autrement qu'en disputes et cris avec Malefoy, se retrouvait un peu confuse et maladroite devant la maturité que dégageait le jeune homme.

Elle soupira.

La guerre était rude, et on ne la traversait pas sans conséquences ; il était fatiguant de se battre lorsqu'on ne trouvait aucune épaule secourable sur laquelle s'appuyer dans les moments durs. Elle lui en voulait de ne pas l'aider dans sa tâche, mais s'en voulait encore plus à elle-même d'en arriver à désirer si ardemment le soutien de Drago Malefoy.

- C'est d'accord, déclara-t-elle enfin, au bout d'un moment.

Assis dans son canapé, Drago tourna la tête vers elle.

- C'est d'accord, répéta-t-elle en venant s'asseoir à ses côtés. Je vais t'aider, Malefoy. On va les reconstituer, toutes tes formules aux ingrédients manquants.

Le jeune homme la fixait intensément, comme s'il essayait de déceler un éventuel piège.

- Pas de contre-partie ? risqua-t-il alors.

- Pas de contre-partie, sourit-elle doucement.

- Pas de plan dissimulé dans ta petite tête de révolutionnaire ? Pas de cachoteries douteuses ?

- Non, promit-elle. Aucune. Je veux juste t'aider. Je te dois bien ça. En revanche... ça veut dire que je vais devoir rester un peu plus longtemps ici.

- Évidemment... souffla Drago en tirant un petit sourire en coin. Tu y avais réfléchis à cet avantage, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione haussa les épaules d'un air faussement désintéressé.

- Disons que ça a influencé mon choix, sourit-elle. Une fois fini, je déguerpis et tu n'entendras plus parler de moi.

Drago sembla réfléchir, puis déclara :

- Marché conclu. Mais tu dois promettre de ne me poser aucune question, Granger. Contente-toi de m'aider. Tu crois que tu arriveras à mettre ta curiosité maladive de côté ?

- Ma curiosité n'est pas maladive, je te signale, rétorqua-t-elle, vexée. Et puis, ne pense surtout pas que ta vie m'intéresse tant que ça. J'ai aussi mes propres soucis.

- Tant mieux ! C'est ce que je voulais entendre. Je peux donc te faire confiance ?

- Oui, Malefoy. Tu peux me faire confiance.

Contre toute attente, elle lui tendit ensuite une main ferme.

- Alors... amis ? suggéra-t-elle.

Drago éclata de rire.

- Ennemis en trêve, rectifia-t-il en lui serrant la main.

oOoooooOooooOoooooOooooO

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !**

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

**MalefoyHeartless**


	4. L'aile ou la cuisse ?

**Hello !**

**Je poste le troisième chapitre puisque je ne pourrai pas le faire ce weekend. Encore un passage de cohabitation, ce que je trouve primordial de mettre en place correctement, mais pas de panique, l'action arrive.**

**Je vous remercie mille fois et plus pour vos reviews et votre fidélité.**

**Bonne Lecture à tous !**

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

**Chapitre 3 : L'aile ou la cuisse ?**

_Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac._

_Chtong._

_Scratch scratch._

_Tap Tap. Tap Tap. Tap Tap._

_Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac._

_Chtong. _

_Tap Tap Tap. Tap Tap Tap._

- C'est pas bientôt fini, non ? explosa soudain Hermione en aplatissant brutalement sa main sur la table, faisant voltiger quelques morceaux de parchemin au passage.

Drago fit un tel bond qu'il manqua de tomber de sa chaise.

- Heu... lâcha-t-il, incertain.

- Et que je me gratte les cheveux ! Et que je tapote la table ! Et que je m'amuse à faire sauter le capuchon du stylo ! Et puis cette fichue horloge là, elle ne peut pas la boucler cinq minutes ?

Drago resta figé de surprise encore quelques secondes, n'osant pas faire le moindre mouvement de peur d'être attaqué par la lionne. Heureusement, il la vit respirer un bon coup pour se calmer, et s'autorisa à se détendre à son tour.

- J'ai toujours su que t'avais un sérieux grain, Granger.

- Oui, et devine-en un peu la source ? répliqua-t-elle. Je ne peux pas me concentrer avec tous ces bruits ! Ça fait une heure que je m'arrache les cheveux à trouver tous les fichus ingrédients manquants, et tes inlassables tocs m'empêchent de me concentrer !

- Ce ne sont pas des tocs, Granger, rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton, ce sont les signes de quelqu'un qui s'ennuie ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu mets trente ans à faire ce qui au départ n'était censé prendre que trente minutes !

- Excuse-moi de travailler pendant que tu te prélasses sur ta chaise, s'indigna-t-elle, mais les formules sont beaucoup plus compliquées que prévu et je ne peux pas me souvenir de tout d'un seul coup ! Encore moins si je n'arrive pas me concentrer correctement parce qu'un certain Serpentard s'est pris de fascination pour un stylo !

- T'as qu'à utiliser des plumes, comme tout le monde, maugréa-t-il en reposant le capuchon bleu sur la table. Et puis, si je suis si inutile, dis-moi ce que je peux bien faire ? C'est toi le génie, non ?

Hermione desserra les mâchoires pour pouvoir articuler calmement :

- Commence par retirer cette horloge qui est en train de me rendre folle. Puis trouve-moi une plume et de l'encre, puisque tu y tiens tant. Ce n'est pas ma faute si cette cabane appartenait visiblement à un moldu. Ensuite, quittez cette pièce, toi et tous tes tocs qui me stressent !

Drago se leva d'un bond, se dirigea vers la cheminée, puis arracha brusquement l'horloge du mur avant de la fracasser contre le sol. Les tic-tac cessèrent, mais le silence ne dura pas. Drago saisit son déguisement d'Adepte et ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

- Je vais acheter une plume pour mademoiselle, lança-t-il sarcastiquement. Et pour information, c'est plutôt toi qui me stresse ! Tu n'es qu'une boule de nerfs sur pattes, Granger !

Et il claqua la porte. Hermione se leva à son tour, ouvrit le plus petit tiroir de la cuisine, et saisit quelques gallions avant de venir se planter devant la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit la seconde suivante, et Drago lui prit l'argent des mains avec un soupir d'agacement.

- J'avais pas oublié, marmonna-t-il en fourrant les pièces dans sa poche.

- C'est ça.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas si je prends mon temps avant de remettre les pieds dans cette cage ? dit-il avec un sourire mauvais.

- Prends tout le temps qu'il te faudra, Malefoy, répondit-elle avant de claquer elle-même la porte.

Elle revint à la table et se laissa tomber sur la chaise. Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être insupportable ! Apparemment, sa satisfaction d'avoir trouvé refuge lui avait fait oublié à quel point elle détestait Malefoy, et ce dernier était lentement en train de le lui rappeler. Elle n'était pas facile non plus, c'est vrai. Mais ce comportement, cette façon de la regarder travailler en faisant toute sorte de bruits gênants lui avait tellement fait penser à Ron lorsqu'elle faisait ses devoirs à Poudlard, que la bouffée de chagrin était ressortie sous forme de colère. Drago allait devoir supporter ses sauts d'humeur, tant pis. Après tout, c'était sa faute. C'est lui qui l'avait sauvée, et il devait maintenant en assumer les conséquences.

Hermione sourit en réalisant l'absurdité de ce raisonnement. Mais Drago lui avait mené la vie dure aussi, autrefois. Elle avait bien le droit à une petite revanche, non ?

Ses yeux se posèrent un instant sur un morceau de papier qui trainait sur la table. Elle s'en empara avec un sentiment de dégoût ; c'était le prospectus donné par les Adeptes, ce matin. Il invitait cordialement tous les Sang Pur de haute société à se rendre à « la vente du siècle », promettant les meilleurs produits du pays. Par produits, évidemment, ils entendaient les Sang-de-Bourbe. Les gens comme elle...

Hermione froissa le papier sous ses doigts, envahie d'une nouvelle colère. Comment le monde avait-il pu tourner aussi mal ?

Au dos du prospectus était imprimé le slogan de la Confrérie du Bien, et Hermione prit son courage à deux mains pour le lire à voix haute :

_« En dépit de ne plus pouvoir adorer et vénérer notre Maître disparu,_

_Adorons et vénérons ce pour quoi il s'est tant battu._

_Sang-de-Bourbe et traîtres à leur sang doivent périr,_

_Et c'est un devoir, Sorciers et Sorcières, que vous devez accomplir._

_Aidez ou cachez l'ennemi,_

_Et vous devenez l'ennemi._

_Attrapez et dénoncez l'un entre eux,_

_Et la récompense fera de vous un sorcier heureux._

_Choisissez votre camp dès à présent,_

_Mais vous connaissez les gagnants._

_Portez la main à la baguette,_

_Car la Chasse est ouverte... »_

Le dernier mot s'étouffa dans sa gorge. Réciter tout haut n'avait pas eu pour effet de relativiser les choses, comme elle le croyait. Ça avait, au contraire, rendu encore plus réelle la démence des nouvelles lois. Les gens, autre que les Sang Pur, bien sûr, avaient espéré bien trop longtemps la chute de Voldemort pour sérieusement adhérer à une Confrérie aussi stupide que son nom. Ils obéissaient par peur, c'était évident. Et c'était son rôle à elle, de leur rappeler combien leur nombre ferait la force face aux quelques dirigeants. Même si, au fond, elle savait qu'ils allaient devoir repasser par la guerre, une fois de plus, et que personne ne se sentait prêt à perdre d'autres proches, d'où cette soumission rapide au nouvel ordre.

Hermione soupira. Et qu'était-elle en train de faire exactement ? Aider son pire ennemi à boucher ses trous de mémoire pour elle ne savait même pas quelle raison ! Elle devrait plutôt être en train de trouver une solution pour libérer les Sang-de-Bourbe. C'est alors qu'une petite voix, cette même petite voix égoïste et sournoise qui avait récemment pris naissance dans sa tête depuis que le monde ne lui apparaissait plus aussi plaisant qu'autrefois, cette petite voix qui se permettait désormais de faire irruption dans ses pensées chaque fois que sa bonne conscience faiblissait, lui souffla que Malefoy n'était plus là pour la surveiller, et qu'elle se trouvait actuellement dans le refuge qu'elle avait toujours désiré, à l'abri du danger. Comme toujours, la voix se taisait après avoir déposé son venin, la laissant tirer ses propres conclusions de ce qui lui restait à faire.

Hermione hésita un instant, puis balaya sur le côté de la table tous les parchemins d'un seul coup de manche, avant de déposer devant un elle un large morceau de parchemin vierge. Elle avait assez perdu de temps pour Drago.

Elle se mit alors à dessiner un schéma grossier du manoir des Jedusors, traçant trois grands murs et un toit pointu, tel un enfant à l'école. Puis, elle dessina trois longs traits horizontaux, deux à l'intérieur du manoir et un en dessous du bâtiment, représentant le rez-de-chaussé, l'étage et les sous-sols. Sa main griffonna rapidement des quadrillages sur la ligne la plus basse. C'était là que se trouvaient les cachots, elle en était sûre pour elle-même y avoir mis les pieds la veille. Malheureusement, c'est tout ce qu'elle savait des profondeurs de cet immense château, et il allait falloir découvrir bien plus de terrain ennemi si elle voulait avoir une chance de s'y introduire.

Elle passa donc une bonne heure à imaginer différents moyens de pénétrer à nouveau le lieu de son cauchemar sans se faire repérer, mais chaque scénario finissait toujours de la même façon : la mort. Elle pourrait, par exemple, se faire passer pour un Adepte, ou encore une esclave, mais comment faire sortir tous les prisonniers sans se faire remarquer ? Car oui, la discrétion restait un point primordial ; si une bataille se déclenchait, aucun des Sang-de-Bourbe, y compris elle-même, ne possédait de baguette magique pour se défendre, et ils finiraient tués ou remis en cage.

Hermione lâcha le dixième soupir dans la même minute. Elle avait vraiment besoin d'aide. Jamais elle n'y parviendrait toute seule, c'était certain.

Mais qui pourrait bien l'aider dans sa tâche ?

La porte de la poignée pivota.

- Mince ! s'horrifia Hermione en faisant disparaître ses plans à la hâte.

Au moment où Drago pénétrait dans le salon, Hermione saisissait le stylo et se penchait sur les morceaux de parchemins qu'elle était censée déchiffrer. Fourrées en vitesse entre la chaise et ses fesses, les esquisses de ses projets dépassaient visiblement sur les côtés, et Hermione s'attendait à ce qu'il fasse une remarque. Mais il se dirigea vers la cuisine sans lui adresser le moindre regard. Malgré elle vexée d'une ignorance presque impolie, elle ne put s'empêcher de le fixer d'un œil réprobateur, après avoir pris soin de glisser les grandes feuilles clandestines derrière le canapé collé au mur, juste derrière.

Hermione fit quelques pas vers la cuisine. Le dos tourné, il était occupé à déballer les courses qu'il venait de faire au marché. Elle l'observa un instant, curieuse de tant de silence, avant de finalement l'entendre renifler et de le voir passer un rapide coup de manche sous son nez. Lorsque sa manche réapparut pour continuer à sortir la nourriture du sac, elle était rouge.

- Malefoy ? appela-t-elle, ses yeux restant fixé vers l'habit tâché de sang.

Il ne répondit pas et continua de vider les courses. La jeune femme vint se placer juste derrière lui et, prudemment, posa une main sur son épaule pour le faire pivoter vers elle. Elle étouffa de justesse un cri d'horreur face au visage ensanglanté du jeune homme. Son nez coulait abondamment, tandis que sa lèvre inférieure était fendue et presque aussi enflée que son œil gauche.

- Qu'est-ce que... enfin... bredouilla-t-elle, encore sous le choc.

Son regard resta impassible malgré son œil au beurre noir.

- On a dit pas de question, tu te souviens ? dit-il alors.

Et il passa devant elle pour aller rejoindre le canapé. Hermione le suivit aussitôt.

- Tu reviens du marché avec le visage complètement défiguré et tu veux que je fasse comme si de rien n'était ?

- Oui.

Elle lâcha un petit rire nerveux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle plus sérieusement.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, répondit-il d'un air las.

- Ça tombe bien, je ne me préoccupe plus que celles des autres depuis récemment. Allez, raconte. Tu t'es battu ?

- Non, je me suis mis des coups de poings tout seul, je trouvais ça amusant.

Son ton ironique l'irrita au plus haut point, et Hermione tourna les talons pour aller se rassoir sur la chaise qu'elle n'avait pas quittée depuis des heures. Sans un mot de plus, elle se remit au travail et ignora les soupirs de Drago. Pourquoi s'entêter à s'inquiéter pour ce qui n'en valait pas la peine ? Il s'obstinait à garder ses secrets ? Parfait ! Qu'il ne compte pas sur elle pour le moindre petit autre service que...

- Excuse-moi.

Hermione cessa d'écrire, incertaine d'avoir bien entendu. Venait-il réellement de prononcer les mots que la logique ne pouvait absolument pas lui permettre d'avoir prononcé ? Merlin, il fallait croire que oui. Mais qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui, à la fin ? Avait-il subi un lavage de cerveau ou quoi ? Où était donc le petit monstre de Poudlard dont la méchanceté était le seul trait de caractère ?

Elle se retourna sur sa chaise et croisa ses yeux bleus. Il était sur le point de parler, et elle le laissa donc poursuivre.

- Si je ne veux pas te dire ce que j'ai fait, dit-il, c'est tout simplement parce que je sais que tu désapprouverais.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Je te connais, Granger, répondit-il avec un petit sourire. Et crois-moi quand je te dis que tu ne veux pas entendre ce qu'il m'est arrivé.

Hermione réfléchit un instant, laissant entrer et sortir quelques possibilités de ce qui avait bien pu se passer, certaines se révélant en effet déplaisantes.

- Tu...tu as tué quelqu'un ? hésita-t-elle.

Il voulut rire, mais la fente de sa lèvre s'étira et la douleur l'obligea à redevenir sérieux.

- Non, je n'ai tué personne. J'ai volé. Je suis allé dans la boutique, et j'ai volé ce dont j'avais besoin. Je me suis fait attrapé, et le commerçant était malheureusement loin d'être chétif. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de saisir ma baguette.

Hermione le dévisagea.

- Tu te fiches de moi ?

- Non. Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me réciter à quel point le vol est malhonnête et immoral ?

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione d'éclater de rire sous l'air confus du jeune homme.

- Ah, Malefoy, soupira-t-elle en allant à la cuisine. Je l'aurais sûrement fait il y a quelques années, c'est vrai. Mais les temps ont changés. La Hermione que tu connaissais a dû se faire à l'idée que l'honnêteté et la justice ne signifiaient désormais plus rien dans ce monde qu'est la guerre. Je ne dis pas que j'approuve ce genre de comportement, et je garde l'espoir de pouvoir un jour le mépriser à nouveau, car cela voudrait dire que nous vivons dans un monde bien...

Elle vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, un torchon mouillé dans les mains.

- Mais je ne m'arrête plus à ce genre de détail, avoua-t-elle en lui tendant le tissu qui dégoulinait sur ses genoux. Les gens meurent massacrés ou torturés, et le vol est devenu le dernier de mes soucis. Surtout s'il est commis par le bon camp. Et puis, bien que je n'en sois pas fière, il m'est arrivé de voler pour me nourrir durant les dernières années. Si par chance j'avais quelques mornilles, je les laissais sur le comptoir. Glace le torchon avec ta baguette.

Drago obéit avant de poser le morceau de glace sur sa lèvre abîmée, tout en la toisant étrangement du regard.

- Depuis quand est-ce que je suis dans le bon camp ? demanda-t-il.

- Depuis que tu m'as sauvée, Malefoy, répondit-elle sincèrement. Tu ne te soucis pas des autres, j'ai bien compris. Et tu n'es probablement même pas dans mon camp, au final. Mais tu ne me feras pas croire que tu es dans celui des Adeptes.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il dise quelque chose, mais Drago garda le silence, continuant de nettoyer ses plaies avec sa baguette magique. Cela l'encouragea curieusement à poursuivre son raisonnement.

- Pourtant, tu n'as rien à gagner à vivre ainsi, réfléchit-elle. Après tout, il te suffirait de faire ta réapparition chez les Adeptes, et tu arriverais facilement à la tête, étant un ancien allié de Voldemort. Fini le danger, finis les risques, fini le vol... Mais tu ne le fais pas.

Drago fixait à présent la cheminée, sans même l'interrompre. Elle en profita pour prolonger encore sa réflexion, tant qu'elle en avait encore la possibilité, car son silence répondait à ses questions bien mieux qu'il ne le pensait.

- L'une des raisons de cette solitude pourrait, évidemment, se résumer au refus d'une autorité dont les idéologies ne sont pas à ton goût.

Elle avait dit ça avec une pointe de moquerie.

- Bien que je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas. Tu n'as jamais eu de problème à te soumette à plus grand que toi à l'époque de Poudlard, que ce soit Rogue, Ombrage...Voldemort. Exécuter les ordres était même une tâche qui te rendait fier. Quant à l'idéologie de bannir les Sang-de-Bourbe, on sait tous les deux que ça n'a jamais déclenché un quelconque désir de révolution chez toi.

Le visage de Drago avait maintenant retrouvé de sa beauté, tout de même décoré d'une belle cicatrice à la lèvre. Il plongea alors ses yeux de glace dans ceux de la jeune femme, et Hermione sentit sa précédente assurance fondre littéralement.

- Poursuis donc, miss je-sais-tout, souffla-t-il si près qu'Hermione se sentit mal à l'aise.

Elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, cependant, refusant de se laisser impressionner malgré l'océan hypnotique dont ses yeux étaient victimes.

- Alors il y a deux solutions, murmura-t-elle. La première : tu fuis. Tu te caches de quelqu'un qui se trouve parmi les Adeptes, seule justification qui t'empêcherait d'être parmi eux. La seconde... tu prépare une revanche.

Drago ne cilla pas une seule seconde, à son plus grand regret.

- Une importante revanche contre un ou plusieurs Adeptes, et tu as besoin de temps pour ça, ce qui rendrait impossible ta participation à la Confrérie.

Comme si son corps se rappelait d'une vieille habitude, sa poitrine se souleva légèrement de fierté, attendant de savoir si elle avait réussi l'examen ou non. Le petit sourire qu'il tira la perturba, ne sachant comment l'interpréter.

- C'est vrai que t'es plutôt impressionnante comme fille, finit-il par dire.

Hermione sentit avec horreur ses joues prendre une teinte rosée. Heureusement, Drago cessa de la fixer et se leva du canapé pour aller préparer à manger.

- Alors, ça veut dire que j'ai visé juste ? espéra-t-elle.

- Retourne-toi le cerveau autant que tu le veux, Granger, je ne vais pas te raconter ma vie qui ne te regarde en rien.

Bras croisés, lèvres pincées, Hermione se laissa retomber lourdement dans le canapé comme une petite fille punie.

- Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu tant à comprendre ? demanda-t-il alors. Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte de savoir, hein ?

Hermione haussa les épaules. C'est vrai ça, pourquoi voulait-elle connaître la vérité sur Drago ? A part lui apporter d'autres problèmes, il n'y avait aucune utilité à ce qu'elle sache.

- Je vais te dire pourquoi, moi, reprit-il. Tu fais parti de ces gens à la curiosité maladive, voilà.

Hermione lui balança le torchon à la figure, mais il l'évita sans mal.

- Ma-curiosité-n'est-pas-maladive ! articula-t-elle, fatiguée d'entendre les mêmes bêtises. Je porte de l'intérêt à autrui, sentiment que tu ne peux malheureusement pas comprendre.

Connaissant ce refrain par cœur, il leva les yeux au ciel, sa bouche mimant silencieusement des « blablabla » agacés.

- Appelle ça comme tu veux, dit-il en sortant un poulet à peine déplumé. Et puis, je te signale que ton raisonnement ne colle pas. Si, comme tu le prétends, je préparais une revanche qui prend du temps, et seul Merlin sait d'où t'es venu une idée pareille, le fait d'être parmi eux de façon clandestine ne pourrait logiquement qu'arranger mes plans, car alors, je serais proche de ma cible. Alors, que répondez-vous à ça, miss Granger ?

Hermione tira un petit sourire de victoire. Il essayait sans nul doute de l'écarter d'une vérité qu'il savait dorénavant en péril, et elle fut plus certaine que jamais qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'une revanche, même si elle en ignorait la raison. Pour le moment...

- Je réponds, monsieur Malefoy, que mes deux hypothèses se rejoignent alors en une seule : tu fuis la Confrérie car la présence d'un Adepte t'empêche probablement de mettre les pieds là-bas, et c'est contre cet homme même que tu mijotes une vengeance. J'ajouterai aussi, sans certitude, que c'est une histoire d'ordre personnel puisque la Brigade Magique, élément majeur de la Confrérie, n'a pas l'air d'être au courant de quoi que ce soit. S'ils savaient que tu en as après l'un d'entre eux, ils ne t'auraient jamais proposé de les rejoindre sans prendre de précaution. Ils avaient même l'air surpris de te voir encore en vie...

Cette fois, elle vit bien que Drago eut du mal à rester impassible. Il resta silencieux une longue minute avant de finalement se retourner vers elle, médusé.

- Ok, soupira-t-il. Dix points pour Gryffondor.

Hermione ne retint pas son sourire qui s'élargit d'une oreille à l'autre, trop heureuse de prouver à Malefoy qu'il ne faisait pas le poids sur ce terrain-là. Elle sauta joyeusement sur ses pieds et vint l'aider à la cuisine, ignorant son regard noir. Mais, lorsqu'elle vit le pauvre poulet abattu, le déjeuner lui remonta à la gorge.

- Mais quelle horreur ! s'exclama-t-elle en reculant. Tu n'aurais pas pu prendre autre chose, non ?

- Bah quoi ? dit-il en haussant les épaules. T'es végétarienne, maintenant ?

- Non, mais je... enfin, je n'aime pas manger ce que... ce que j'ai vu mort avant, voilà.

- C'est ridicule, pouffa-t-il. Tous les poulets que t'as mangé dans ta vie ont été tués, Granger.

- Je sais ! s'énerva-t-elle. Mais d'habitude je n'assiste pas à la préparation.

Drago ferma les yeux et s'empêcha de soupirer, continuant de cuisiner en laissant vagabonder son esprit dans un monde où toutes les Hermione Granger seraient muettes. Il serait bien resté sur cette planète imaginaire pendant des heures, mais la douce voix de la Gryffondor était malheureusement trop envahissante pour le laisser partir.

- … Et puis franchement, disait-elle en prenant place à table après s'être fait un thé, tu aurais pu voler de la nourriture plus facile et plus discrète.

Drago la dévisagea.

- Attends, dit-il, tu crois que j'ai volé ce poulet ? Tu crois sérieusement que j'ai risqué ma vie pour manger un piaf ?

Il explosa de rire, tandis qu'Hermione se tassait légèrement sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. De toute évidence, il avait _acheté_ à manger. Mais qu'avait-il donc bien pu...

Hermione se redressa d'un coup.

- Les livres, bien sûr ! dit-elle en se remémorant la charrette remplie de manuels de potions. Tu étais aussi en train de voler tous ces bouquins, hier, au marché, lorsque tu te faisais poursuivre. C'est pour la potion d'Amplification, c'est ça ? Tu espères retrouver les ingrédients manquants à...

- Bon, t'as fini ? la coupa-t-il sèchement. Tu comptes m'interroger toute la nuit, Granger ? T'en sais déjà beaucoup trop, alors mets-là en veilleuse un moment !

Il avait l'air vraiment énervé, cette fois, et aucun des deux ne prononça plus un seul mot pendant l'heure qui suivit.

Si elle ne parlait pas, en revanche, Hermione continuait de réfléchir. Qu'avait-il bien pu advenir de la fortune des Malefoy ? Pourquoi Drago ne se trouvait-il pas au manoir de son père, celui-ci ayant rendu l'âme ? Qui ou que pouvait bien craindre un Malefoy pour se cacher ainsi au milieu de nulle part ? Autant de questions sans réponses qui lui trottinaient dans la tête jusqu'à en avoir la migraine. L'une d'entre elles, cependant, ne l'avait pas quittée une seule seconde depuis la veille, mais Hermione n'osait pas aborder le sujet, certaine de devoir ensuite affronter un Drago furax. Et la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait, c'était de se faire virer du refuge. Elle allait donc devoir se montrer un poil plus aimable, et cette seule pensée difficile suffit à la mettre de mauvaise humeur. Parce que, tout de même, il avait beau avoir mûri, elle le verrait toujours comme cette sale petite fouine arrogante qui avait fait une tâche noire longue de six ans sur sa scolarité.

- Tiens, lui dit-il alors en posant une assiette de poulet cuit devant elle.

Hermione jeta un œil dégoûté à la viande sur laquelle quelques fines plumes blanches étaient restées collées.

- Il est hors de question que j'y touche, déclara-t-elle en repoussant l'assiette.

Devant l'air abasourdi du jeune homme, elle ajouta un rapide « désolée » pour compenser son impolitesse. Mais Drago ne semblait même plus d'humeur à débattre, probablement fatigué de la jeune femme, et se mit à manger sans un mot. Hermione le regarda dévorer la cuisse avec avidité. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours, ce qui était, en fait, son propre cas. Elle se surprit à se demander qui engloutirait le plus vite si Ronald avait été là.

Son estomac se contracta. La faim passa son chemin.

- T'es sûre que tu ne le veux pas ? demanda alors Drago en désignant son assiette d'un mouvement de tête.

Elle hocha la tête et poussa l'assiette vers lui.

- Tu devrais manger, conseilla-t-il contre toute attente. T'es maigre à faire peur. Je veux dire, encore plus peur que d'habitude.

Et il planta ses dents dans un nouveau morceau.

- Merci... déglutit Hermione. J'apprécie la finesse avec laquelle tu me traduis ton inquiétude, Malefoy, mais te regarder manger est une très bonne méthode coupe-faim. Sur ce, je te prie de m'excuser pour le reste du repas.

Elle se leva de table, posa sa tasse vide dans l'évier et se dirigea vers la chambre, saisie d'un coup de fatigue. Espérant empêcher la bonne odeur de nourriture de rentrer dans la pièce, elle ferma la porte et manqua alors de sursauter en se retrouvant face au miroir qui était suspendu derrière. Après s'être intérieurement traitée d'idiote, Hermione s'approcha lentement de son reflet et se contempla, le cœur serré.

Était-ce vraiment elle, Merlin ? Cette fille au teint blanchâtre, aux joues creusées, aux yeux cernés et aux cheveux sales ? Elle se posta de profil, et réalisa pour la première fois la gravité de son état de santé face à la vision d'un corps si maigre et si frêle qu'il était étonnant que ses jambes le supportaient encore sans fléchir. Drago avait raison ; elle était effrayante.

Hermione détourna la tête de ce reflet étranger, désireuse de penser à autre chose. Elle se demanda alors où est-ce qu'elle allait dormir ce soir. Il était hors de question qu'elle dorme à nouveau dans la charrette, la nuit était trop froide. Et il y avait peu de chance pour que Drago lui laisse son lit. A moins que... Était-il possible qu'il ait tellement mûri qu'un côté gentleman ait soudainement germé en lui ? Après tout, il venait bien de cuisiner pour elle, ce soir. Il lui avait même prêtée des chemises pour qu'elle porte autre chose que le vieux torchon appliqué aux esclaves. Oui, peut-être que le nouveau Drago lui laisserait la chambre, finalement. Et elle, qui se sentait désormais détenir le rôle de la méchante face à tant de bonté, accueillerait l'offre à bras ouverts malgré sa bonne éducation.

Hermione tira une grimace devant le lit du garçon. Désirait-elle vraiment dormir là-dedans, en fin de compte ? Les derniers mois en tant que prisonnière avaient été si horribles que n'importe quel matelas, même miteux et troué, aurait représenté un lit d'hôtel de luxe. Mais ce lit-là... C'était celui de Drago Malefoy. Rien que de prononcer son nom dans sa tête faisait aussitôt ressurgir des souvenirs pénibles de Poudlard ; elle revoyait encore ses petits rictus à glacer les sangs, tandis qu'il l'humiliait devant tout le monde en insultant ses parents moldus.

Un frisson la parcourut. Cela paraissait peut-être ridicule, mais dormir dans les draps du Serpentard était vraiment trop intime et définitivement gênant. C'était comme emprunter le lit de Rogue pour une nuit : beurk !

Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer sa tête s'enfoncer dans l'oreiller moelleux qui lui faisait face, les muscles de son corps se détendre sur le doux matelas. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas dormi dans un lit ? Elle ne s'en souvenait même plus.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, Hermione se retrouva sous les draps. Savourant le confort, elle en oublia le propriétaire. Elle posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et fut alors stupéfaite de découvrir une odeur agréablement douce. Le parfum naturel du jeune homme n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle imaginait être brut et rebutant. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle laissa son esprit voguer sur les fleuves d'un rêve apaisant.

Elle se trouvait à Poudlard, en cours de potion. La voix de Rogue résonnait dans le cachot, froide et mielleuse. Mais elle était entourée d'Harry et Ron, et la présence de ses deux amis suffisait à réchauffer l'atmosphère. Tous trois rigolaient devant la couleur verte cramoisi de la potion de Ron, tandis que Rogue levait les yeux au ciel, marmonnant un « pitoyable » exaspéré. Il s'arrêta ensuite devant le chaudron d'Hermione, dont la couleur bleue turquoise était impeccablement réussie.

- Eh bien, dit-il en reniflant la potion d'un air mauvais. On dirait que vous passez deuxième de la classe sur ce coup-là, monsieur Malefoy. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Hermione vit alors avancer vers elle la petite tête blonde encore enfantine du Drago tel qu'elle l'avait vu la première fois à Poudlard. Il regarda le chaudron de la Gryffondor et déclara d'une voix plus grave que son âge :

- J'en pense qu'elle est plutôt impressionnante comme fille, professeur.

Hermione sentit son cœur battre, tandis que Ron et Harry s'échangeaient un regard surpris.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, miss Granger ? demanda alors Rogue en levant un sourcil dédaigneux. Vous vous croyez drôle, peut-être ?

- Comment ça, professeur ? s'inquiéta Hermione. Je ne vois pas ce...

Mais elle fut interrompue par l'éclat de rire des élèves de la classe, tous pointant son chaudron du doigt. Hermione baissa la tête vers sa potion et découvrit avec horreur une poule déplumée qui flottait tranquillement dedans.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute, professeur ! s'était-elle mis à crier.

Mais sa voix n'était que murmure. Elle plongea les mains dans le liquide pour enlever le volatile, mais se dernier commença à se noyer, et plus elle tentait de l'attraper, plus il coulait dans les profondeurs de la potion devenue étrangement noire.

- Non ! pleurait-elle, essayant désespérément de sauver le poulet de la noyade.

Autour d'elle, les rires redoublaient d'intensité. Même Harry et Ron ne pouvaient s'empêcher de ricaner avec les autres.

- Cela nous fera donc un T, notait Rogue avec un rictus.

- Non, pitié ! criait Hermione. Pas un T !

Elle se tourna vers Drago pour obtenir de l'aide. Ce dernier affichait un petit sourire en coin, soudain redevenu le garçon cruel de la troisième année.

- Pourquoi t'acharner, Granger ? disait-il. Tu es mauvaise en potion, et sais-tu pourquoi ? Parce que tu es une Sang-de-Bourbe !

Et il rit avec les autres. Hermione sentit alors le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, et devenir si lisse et si glissant que la salle de potion bascula dangereusement. Le carrelage se souleva et Hermione perdit l'équilibre, sa tête cognant contre le coin du bureau de Rogue.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, une affreuse douleur au crâne. Où était-elle ? Et pourquoi avait-elle la joue écrasée contre de la vieille moquette poussiéreuse ? Lorsque ses yeux se furent habitués à l'obscurité de la chambre, elle distingua alors Drago en train de se faufiler sous les draps.

Les draps où elle s'était trouvée quelques secondes plus tôt. Les draps qu'il avait gentiment secoués pour la faire basculer par terre, son front cognant la table de nuit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? dit-elle, ahurie.

- Je me couche dans mon lit, ça ne se voit pas ? répondit-il en bâillant.

- Mais... mais, fulminait-elle de rage, je dormais dedans !

- Et alors ? dit-il d'une voix déjà à moitié endormie.

- Alors tu aurais pu avoir la décence de me laisser ton lit, non ? s'énerva-t-elle en s'époussiérant avec colère.

Il se retourna pour l'observer. Même dans le noir, ses yeux bleus brillaient comme des diamants.

- Que je te laisse mon lit ? répétait-il comme s'il ne comprenait pas le sens de la phrase. Tu pensais sérieusement que tu allais dormir dans _mon_ lit, Granger ?

- Eh bien oui ! avoua-t-elle. Je pensais que tu me laisserais ce privilège, en effet !

- Heu... t'as mis quoi dans ton thé, sinon ?

- Où je vais dormir, moi, maintenant ? se plaignit-elle.

- Ça, c'est pas mon problème.

- Vive l'hospitalité malefoyenne ! s'emporta Hermione en se dirigeant vers la porte à grand pas.

- Désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'offrir un palace, princesse ! s'énerva-t-il à son tour.

- Je ne demandais qu'un lit, Malefoy, rétorqua-t-elle.

Il se redressa en position assise, avant de lancer :

- Pour le moment, oui !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Allons, je sais très bien comment ça fonctionne avec toi, Granger. Au début tu veux juste à manger, ensuite tu veux juste un toit, et après tu veux juste mon lit ! Et cette histoire va finir que je vais me retrouver chassé de ma propre chaumière, dehors et nu comme un vers, tandis que tu seras confortablement installée à l'intérieur avec mes chemises !

Hermione resta sidérée un moment, avant de murmurer, vexée :

- Je profite peut-être d'un confort qui m'a longuement manqué et que je crains de perdre bientôt, mais je ne suis pas une voleuse. Crois-le ou non, j'apprécie chacun de tes gestes généreux avec beaucoup de gratitude, même si elle est difficile à montrer. Ça me désole que tu puisses penser que je cherche à te devancer. Tu te trompes, Malefoy, tu ne me connais pas. Tu ne me connais pas du tout.

Elle ouvrit la porte, et s'arrêta une dernière fois.

- Et pour ta gouverne, dit-elle la tête haute, j'ai obtenu un Optimal en potion ! Pas si mauvaise, la Sang-de-Bourbe, hein ?

Ignorant le regard confus du jeune homme, Hermione sortit de la chambre après avoir, comme à chaque fois, claqué la porte. Furieuse, ou triste, elle ne saurait dire. Par dessus tout, elle se sentait seule. L'absence d'Harry et Ron avaient laissé un trou béant qui s'agrandissait un peu plus chaque jour, et il avait fallu que, parmi tous les hommes sur Terre, ce soit Drago Malefoy qui devienne sa nouvelle compagnie. Merlin la détestait, c'était certain.

Hermione tourna un regard sombre vers le vieux canapé troué. D'un pas traînant, elle se dirigea vers son nouveau lieu de sommeil, mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin. Hésitante, elle finit néanmoins par retourner dans la cuisine et se posta devant le volatile à moitié dévoré.

- Vraiment désolée, gémit-elle.

Et c'est avec une sauvagerie non dissimulée qu'Hermione, affamée, engloutit le reste.

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

_**Bon Weekend à vous, chers lecteurs !**_

_**En vous remerciant de votre temps, **_

_**Bisous !**_

**MalefoyHeartless**


	5. Si la vérité était plaisante à entendre

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews !**

**Ces premiers chapitres ont l'air de vous plaire assez pour le moment, j'espère ne pas être trop lente et être à la hauteur pour les prochains chapitres.**

**Je vous remercie vraiment pour vos encouragements.**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**Chapitre 4 : Si la vérité était plaisante à entendre, personne ne mentirait.**

- Non, non, non et non ! marmonna Hermione en rayant à coups de crayon son énième dessin.

L'entrée principale n'était définitivement pas la solution. Elle se recula légèrement de la table pour avoir une vue d'ensemble sur l'immense schéma du Manoir des Jedusors, et soupira devant le nombre infini de ratures. Elle avait tout envisagé quand aux possibles sorties d'échappatoire, en passant par les cuisines, la tour du dernier étage, le salon, les fenêtres des chambres... Mais c'étaient tous des lieux qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et ce genre de projet d'évasion ne permettait pas les suppositions.

Elle se pencha sur ses croquis et dessina une dizaines de bâtonnets devant l'entrée du Manoir, représentant les Adeptes ; il y en avait tous les jours à tous les moments de la journée. Il était donc insensé de vouloir faire évader des centaines de prisonniers par ces portes... et pourtant.

Et pourtant Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher d'arrêter chaque fois son attention sur cette idée : c'était là où le transfert se faisait. Tout comme elle, deux jours plus tôt, les nouveaux esclaves arrivaient dans des charrettes dirigées par un Adepte, et étaient ensuite pris en main par d'autres Adeptes qui les dirigeaient vers les cachots. A l'inverse, les Sang de Bourbe qui devaient être vendus étaient également fourrés dans des charrettes à cet endroit précis, devant l'entrée principale, pour être ensuite vendus au Chemin de Traverse. Et après s'y être longuement penchée, Hermione s'était rendue compte d'une chose : de tout le voyage, autrement dit depuis leur capture jusqu'à l'enfermement, le transfert entre les charrettes et le Manoir était le seul moment où les esclaves étaient non seulement tous ensemble, ce qui faciliterait l'évasion, mais en plus libérés de toutes cordes. De tels avantages n'étaient pas à négliger, car alors, leurs mains libres pourraient s'emparer de baguettes magiques...

- Non, ça ne marchera jamais ! bougonna-t-elle encore, retombant dans le pessimisme.

L'entrée principale n'était pas la solution, point final. C'était un lieu bien trop en vue de tous, et aucun endroit où se cacher si les choses tournaient mal. Hermione n'avait toujours pas de plan concret, mais une chose restait certaine : tout se ferait dans la discrétion la plus complète. Au moindre faux pas, aussi nombreux soient-ils, les esclaves ne feraient pas le poids face aux sorciers...

- Tu travailles déjà ? s'éleva la voix de Drago.

Hermione poussa un cri de surprise, et ses doigts froissèrent aussitôt les grandes feuilles, espérant les réduire le plus possible.

- Heu, oui, bredouilla-t-elle en se retournant vers lui.

Appuyé contre l'encadrement de sa porte de chambre, il la fixait tranquillement, ses cheveux blonds en bataille.

- Bien dormi ? nargua-t-il en tirant un sourire.

- A merveille, répondit-elle. Ce canapé est divinement confortable.

Tandis qu'elle parlait, ses mains continuaient de plier discrètement ses esquisses, et reprenaient les vieilles formules aux ingrédients manquants qu'elle n'avait pas touchées depuis un bout de temps.

- Sérieusement ? pouffa-t-il de rire en se décollant de la porte pour aller dans la cuisine.

- Non, Malefoy, dit-elle d'un ton morne. Non, je ne parlais pas sérieusement. Ce canapé est une torture, mon dos est courbaturé, et l'oreiller était si plat que seule la taie aurait suffit. Bien sûr, encore faudrait-il qu'il y est une taie.

Il éclata de rire, ce qui eu le don de la mettre de mauvais poil dès le matin.

- Et moi qui pensais que tu aurais des remords pour ton comportement la veille... maugréa-t-elle.

Drago sortit une tasse du placard et la regarda un instant, avant de déclarer :

- Parfois, je me dis que ton intelligence de surdouée n'est pas une qualité permanente, mais ponctuelle.

Et sur ces paroles, il fit un thé. Hermione lâcha un petit rire nerveux, bien qu'elle ne le trouvait absolument pas drôle.

- Très agréable à entendre de bon matin, merci. Toi, c'est ta sympathie qui est ponctuelle. Extrêmement ponctuelle.

Elle profita qu'il soit de dos pour cacher les grandes feuilles derrière le canapé, puis reporta son attention sur les formules, dont trois d'entre elles étaient déjà complètes. Mais une tasse de thé bien chaude fut déposée sur les parchemins, devant ses yeux, ainsi que deux toasts beurrés. Elle releva la tête, surprise.

- Prends ton petit déjeuner, lui dit-il en croquant lui même dans une tartine.

- Mais, dit-elle d'un air confus, j'ai ça à terminer et...

Hermione s'interrompit tandis que Drago, qui ne l'écoutait pas, retirait les parchemins de la table pour les poser par terre. Puis, il plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

- On est pas à Poudlard ici, Granger, lui dit-il d'une voix étrangement douce. Je ne suis pas ton professeur et tu n'es pas mon élève. Ces parchemins ne sont pas des devoirs à rendre. Tu es là parce que je t'ai demandé ton aide et que tu as accepté, c'est tout. D'accord ?

- Heu... d'accord, répondit-elle.

- Bien. Maintenant, déjeune.

Ces derniers mots ne laissaient pas place à la discussion, et Hermione prit la tasse de thé qu'elle avait d'abord cru être pour lui, et porta le liquide parfumé à ses lèvres, espérant ainsi dissimuler la naissance de son sourire. Elle avait été esclave depuis si longtemps maintenant, que ces simples mots, pourtant évidents, lui faisaient du bien à entendre. On aurait dit que Drago avait senti qu'elle avait besoin qu'on lui rappelle qu'elle était ici en sécurité, et non dans un cachot. Elle appréciait beaucoup ces rares moments où le Serpentard se montrait bienveillant, même si ça ne durait jamais très longtemps.

- Alors, dit-elle au bout d'un moment, tu comptes aller en ville aujourd'hui ?

Malgré son ton d'innocence, tous deux savaient très bien qu'elle demandait en réalité s'il avait l'intention de dérober les boutiques.

- Oui, répondit-il. J'ai encore besoin de pas mal d'ingrédients, et ils sont tous trop chers.

Hermione hocha la tête sans un mot, bien que la question au sujet de son ancienne fortune revint lui brûler les lèvres.

- Mais d'abord, dit-il en débarrassant, j'ai besoin d'une douche !

- Moi aussi ! dit-elle en terminant sa tasse en quelques gorgées.

- Merci Merlin ! s'exclama-t-il alors. Je désespérais que tu le demandes un jour !

- Pardon ? s'offusqua-t-elle.

Il se tourna vers elle.

- Ne le prends pas mal, Granger, mais la chaumière empeste depuis que tu es là. Voilà.

A court de mots devant tant de franchise, Hermione se contenta de le regarder prendre sa serviette.

- C'est vrai quoi, rajouta-t-il. Ça fait combien de temps que tu ne t'es pas lavée ?

- Si tu tiens tant à le savoir, répondit-elle froidement, la dernière douche que j'ai prise, ou devrais-je dire, que l'on m'a fait prendre, remonte à un mois.

- Tout s'explique, ricana-t-il en jetant un sort de dédoublement à sa serviette avant d'en tendre une à la jeune femme.

Mais cette dernière ne bougea pas, les traits encore sévères. Ses yeux semblaient revisiter le passé.

- On était emmené par groupes de dix, poursuivit-elle contre toute attente. Ils nous mettaient dans des douches communes qui sentaient la moisissure, et enlevaient eux-même nos vêtements. Puis ils nous regardaient nous doucher en rigolant, en nous touchant parfois. L'eau était glaciale, mais on devait y rester l'heure entière, afin de nous « laver de notre crasse moldue ».

Les yeux luisants, elle s'approcha de Drago qui ne riait plus du tout. Elle saisit lentement la serviette qu'il lui tendait.

- Alors je suis vraiment désolée, Malefoy, souffla-t-elle, si mon manque d'hygiène t'a embêté. Simplement, jusque là, les douches n'ont fait que me rendre plus sale, et j'avais d'autre choses plus importantes à me préoccuper que mon confort.

Et elle passa devant lui pour disparaître à l'extérieur de la chaumière. Hermione marchait dans l'herbe fraîche sans même savoir où elle allait, mais peu lui importait. Elle avait besoin d'air. Elle entendit alors des pas courir derrière elle, et quelques secondes plus tard, Drago marchait à ses côtés.

- C'est la direction opposée, informa-t-il.

Tête haute pour masquer sa gêne, Hermione fit demi-tour et tous deux prirent le chemin des bois.

- Désolé, Granger, finit-il par dire au bout d'un moment. Ce n'était pas mon intention de... enfin, j'ignorais...

Il semblait chercher ses mots, mais semblait surtout sincère. Elle n'aurait pas cru le toucher autant avec son histoire.

- C'est bon, le rassura-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Je ne peux pas te reprocher de ne pas savoir. Tu es un Sang Pur après tout, et la seule idée que tu as concernant l'esclavage, c'est celle que les Adeptes diffusent. Ce qui se passe réellement dans le Manoir, seuls les gens comme moi le savent.

Plus aucun mot ne fut prononcé après ça, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au petit lac dissimulé au cœur de la forêt. Drago sourit en observant la jeune femme s'émerveiller devant un tel paysage, et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir heureux pour elle. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait enduré, car elle parvenait à se montrer beaucoup plus forte qu'elle ne l'était réellement, et la voir ainsi s'épanouir comme une petite fille devant si peu de choses lui donnait le sentiment d'avoir bien agi en la sauvant de la misère. Le jeune homme ignorait pourquoi, en cet instant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être sûr qu'elle continuerait de sourire ainsi pour toujours.

- Oh regarde ! s'extasiait-elle, toute excitée. Une grenouille !

Elle s'agenouilla près du rocher qui bordait le coin d'eau, et contempla le petit amphibien avec le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Salut toi, dit-elle en touchant du bout du doigt la peau visqueuse de la grenouille.

Cette dernière sauta aussitôt dans l'eau, faisant sursauter Hermione. Elle se releva et se figea alors en apercevant Drago qui retirait son tee-shirt. Son cerveau déclencha aussitôt le bouton « alerte », et ce fut comme si toutes les parties de son corps réagissaient à l'appel de prudence ; ses membres se raidirent, ses poils se hérissèrent, ses joues s'enflammèrent, son cœur s'accéléra et ses yeux se fermèrent. La seconde qui suivait, Hermione tournait le dos au lac, rigide comme un piquet.

- Oh pitié, Granger, entendit-elle Drago ricaner. Tu ne vas pas refaire le coup de la tomate ?

- Ça n'a rien à voir ! se défendit-elle. Je te laisse juste ton intimité le temps que tu prennes ton bain.

- C'est bon, tu peux venir te baigner. Le lac est largement assez grand pour qu'on ne se retrouve pas collé l'un à l'autre, tu sais ? Et puis, j'ai gardé mon short cette fois, promis.

- Non, vraiment, insista-t-elle. Je peux attendre.

Elle ignora son soupir moqueur et entama une marche à travers la forêt. Une fois assez éloignée, elle s'autorisa à respirer de nouveau. Quel moment embarrassant ! Elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de se baigner avec Drago Malefoy, et encore moins de se déshabiller devant lui.

Malgré tous ses efforts, cela restait encore trop abrupt pour elle d'agir envers cet homme comme s'il avait été un ami ou même un inconnu quelconque. Si Drago ne semblait pas perturbé plus que ça par le nouveau lien qui les unissait, Hermione continuait de trouver cette situation étrange. Pas aussi déplaisante qu'elle l'aurait pensé, mais étrange. Et, avec toutes les petites mimiques, paroles glissées par-ci, par-là, ou attitude qui caractérisait parfaitement le Malefoy qu'elle avait connu autrefois, agir comme si le passé était loin derrière eux se révélait en fait plus facile à dire qu'à faire !

Merlin, que dirait Harry s'il savait avec qui elle passait ses journées en ce moment ? Oh, et Ron ? Serait-il fâché ? Probablement. Elle-même continuait de s'en vouloir de rester avec Malefoy. Et puis, elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser de lui. Pouvait-elle lui faire confiance ? Certes, il l'avait sauvée, et se montrait d'une amabilité peu commune pour un Serpentard. Mais voilà, il restait un Sang Pur. Et les Sang Pur restaient ses principaux ennemis. Lui, n'avait rien à craindre des fréquents contrôles de la Brigade Magique, ou des patrouilles d'Adeptes, car son nom et son sang suffisaient à l'épargner. Alors, si elle venait à avoir des ennuis, viendrait-il à son secours ? Risquerait-il sa vie paisible pour l'aider elle, misérable Sang de Bourbe ? Peu de chance. Sa personne comptait avant tout, l'épisode du lit lui en apportait la preuve. Donc mieux ne valait pas se reposer sur une épaule aussi incertaine que la sienne, car il pouvait très bien se montrer imprévisible quant à ce qu'il comptait faire d'elle.

Elle marcha encore quelques instants, effleurant sous ses doigts l'écorces des grands pins, la douceur de la mousse et l'humidité des fleurs encore fraîches. Combien de fois, durant les trois dernières années, avait-elle redouté de ne plus jamais voir la beauté de la nature ? Elle avait cru mourir tant de fois, voulu mourir tant de fois... Et pourtant, elle était encore là. Après toutes ces années, Hermione Granger était encore vie et continuait de se battre pour la paix. Elle avait autrefois puisé sa force dans son amour pour Harry et Ron, tout lui semblait si facile à leurs côtés, envahie d'un sentiment d'invulnérabilité. Mais elle était seule depuis tellement longtemps, maintenant. Cela expliquait sûrement le fait qu'elle accepte le soutien d'un homme qu'elle avait autrefois méprisé.

Un bruit de branche qui craque la sortie de ses pensées. Hermione se retourna vivement, prudente. Il n'y avait personne. Toutefois, elle aurait juré être observée. Oui, quelqu'un était là, tout proche.

- Qui est là ? appela-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

Son corps était figé d'angoisse, tandis que son cœur battait à toute allure. Et si c'était la Brigade Magique qui venait la chercher ? Non, elle ne voulait pas retourner là-bas ! Jamais ! Faites que ce ne soit qu'un animal !

Elle attendit ainsi immobile pendant plusieurs minutes, une sueur froide dégoulinant le long de son dos. Mais rien ne se montra. Avec une extrême prudence, Hermione recula pas à pas vers l'endroit d'où elle était venue, puis, d'un coup, pivota sur elle-même et s'enfuit à toutes jambes vers le lac, courant le plus vite possible et priant pour ne pas être suivie.

Elle allait bientôt arriver lorsqu'elle percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet, et sentit deux mains lui saisir les épaules. Hermione se mit alors à hurler de terreur, se débattant de toutes ses forces.

- Granger ! Granger, reste tranquille, par Merlin !

Cette dernière arrêta de gesticuler quand elle reconnut la voix, et se recula avec soulagement, la respiration encore hachée. Drago la regardait avec inquiétude, n'osant plus la toucher.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'alarma-t-il. Tout va bien ?

Hermione récupéra son souffle, puis hocha la tête pour le rassurer.

- Oui, ça va, souffla-t-elle. Désolée.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu courais ?

- Je... hésita-t-elle, redoutant qu'il la prenne pour une folle. C'est rien, j'ai simplement cru... j'ai entendu... Non, rien. Ça va, je t'assure.

Il n'avait pas l'air très convaincu, mais n'insista pas. Hermione s'approcha du lac qui se trouvait juste derrière, et attendit. Drago attendait aussi.

- Heu... commença-t-elle. Ça te gênerait pas de me laisser seule, maintenant ?

- Quoi, tu comptes te déshabiller entièrement ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Non, mais tout de même. Je ne veux pas que tu sois là. S'il te plaît.

Devant tant d'insistance, Drago obéit et commença à prendre le chemin du retour, non sans avoir lever les yeux au ciel.

- Ne pars pas trop loin ! lui demanda-t-elle alors.

Il dut sentir la détresse dans sa voix, car il acquiesça sans poser de questions.

Hermione apprécia l'eau comme de l'or pur, et nettoya sa peau sale avec tant de plaisir qu'on aurait pu croire cette baignade la première de sa vie. Elle y serait volontiers restée des heures si Drago n'était pas en train de l'attendre un peu plus loin. Elle se sécha donc, et enfila la chemise du jeune homme par-dessus ses sous-vêtements mouillés.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils marchaient tous deux en direction de la chaumière.

oOooOoooOo

A peine passé le pas de la porte, Hermione se dirigea vers la table, devenu son bureau de travail. Elle avait du retard à rattraper, et mieux valait qu'elle s'en occupe avant que Drago ne le remarque. Malheureusement, celui-ci se dirigea également vers la table et saisit avant Hermione les quelques feuilles qui contenaient les cinq formules, ainsi que leur utilisation.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? demanda-t-elle en essayant d'adopter un ton détaché malgré le stress naissant.

- Les nouveaux ingrédients que tu as écrit pour aller les collecter en ville, répondit-il.

Comme le redoutait la jeune femme, il se mit à froncer les sourcils, avant de tourner chacune des pages coté recto et verso.

- Tu n'as rien écrit depuis hier ? s'étonna-t-il alors.

- Heu... commença-t-elle, ses doigts pianotant nerveusement le bois. C'est que... j'ai beaucoup réfléchi.

- Oui, d'accord, mais tout de même ! Ça fait deux jours que tu es assise là à réfléchir, tu manges à peine ! Ne me dis pas qu'aucun ingrédient ne t'es revenu en mémoire ?

Il la fixait si intensément qu'Hermione eut peur qu'il parvienne à lire dans ses pensées. Le cerveau tournant à toute allure, elle lui prit les feuilles des mains et répondit d'un ton hautain pour masquer son manque d'assurance :

- Je te signale que tous les nouveaux ingrédients trouvés sont en sécurité dans ma tête, Malefoy. Je n'ai pas besoin de les écrire, je les connais, et je les écrirai lorsque j'en aurai envie. J'ai toujours fonctionné comme ça à Poudlard, et je ne te permets pas de remettre en cause ma façon de travailler ! Maintenant, si tu veux bien, j'ai à faire.

Elle soutint son regard perçant pendant ce qui lui sembla durer une éternité, espérant qu'il gobe un mensonge aussi énorme que la boule qui lui écrasait l'estomac en cet instant. Hermione n'avait jamais réussi à travailler sans mettre les choses par écrit, car observer ses idées sur papier l'aidait à y voir beaucoup plus clair. D'où la nécessité des parchemins griffonnés de projets d'évasion qui se trouvaient actuellement derrière le canapé, et dont elle n'aurait jamais laissé de telles preuves si son cerveau avait été capable de tout mettre en scène tout seul.

A son plus grand soulagement, Drago sourit.

- Navré d'avoir offensé la brillante miss je-sais-tout, dit-il. Je ne suis pas habitué à vivre avec des surdoués ; ils m'ennuient, d'habitude.

- Oui, j'imagine que les idiots comme Crabb ou Goyle te sont d'une compagnie bien plus distrayante ?

Drago ricana tout en enfilant son déguisement d'Adepte.

- Disons qu'avec eux, au moins, je sais toujours à quoi m'attendre. Ce qui n'est jamais le cas avec toi.

- Comment suis-je supposée prendre ça ?

Il ouvrit la porte, s'arrêta, puis haussa les épaules.

- Pour être honnête, dit-il alors, moi même je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose ou pas.

Et il ferma la porte.

Grâce aux livres de potions volés par Drago, il ne fallut pas plus d'une demi-heure à Hermione pour compléter une quatrième formule. En effet, à force de feuilleter les vieux manuels contenant photos et recettes, les souvenirs de Poudlard refaisaient rapidement surface. Même si se rappeler les cours de potions avec Rogue n'avait rien de joyeux, l'ancienne Gryffondor ne se lassait pas d'admirer avec une jolie pointe de fierté la capacité qu'avait sa mémoire à se souvenir de chaque ingrédient et leur utilisation.

Une fois la formule de la « Potion d'Humeur » achevée, Hermione se pencha sur la cinquième et dernière recette avec une moue fatiguée. Ses yeux balayèrent rapidement l'énoncé : « _Filtre de Quiétude _». Trop facile ! Elle avait fabriqué ce filtre le jour de la rentrée de sa deuxième année ! Il permettait à celui qui la boit d'affronter n'importe quelle mauvaise situation avec calme et recul, favorisant ainsi les bonnes décisions réfléchies aux mauvaises réactions.

Décidément, ces cinq formules étaient vraiment pour les débutants. En revanche, quelque chose lui disait que la potion d'Amplification qu'elles constituaient ensemble ne promettait peut-être pas un niveau aussi simple, étant donné qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un tel breuvage et que la formule se trouvait dans un manuel de magie noire.

Hermione cessa aussitôt d'y penser. Dès qu'elle se mettait à y réfléchir, à essayer de deviner pourquoi Drago avait besoin d'une telle potion, ses réflexions pouvaient se perdre très loin et gâcher alors un temps qui lui était précieux. Elle avait ses propres plans à mener, et s'intéresser à ceux du Serpentard ne lui apporterait que des ennuis en plus. Bien qu'au fond, sa curiosité lui dévorait les entrailles.

Filtre de Quiétude : « _Découper en lamelles les racines d_ … ». Une grosse tâche d'encre effaçait la suite, mais Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- Les racines d'asphodèles, quelle question ! dit-elle en rajoutant l'ingrédient à la liste de courses. Voyons voir la suite... Ajouter une pincée de poudre de Grapcorn, et tourner deux fois...

Hermione s'interrompit de nouveau, le bord de la page étant déchiré. Elle réfléchit un moment, puis finit par compléter « _deux fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre_ ».

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle achevait enfin la dernière instruction :

- Une fois votre potion devenue orange, lut-elle à a voix haute, versez-y trois gouttes (trou) jusqu'à obtenir une couleur rougeâtre.

Hermione resserra ses doigt autour de la plume récemment achetée par Drago, et s'apprêta à combler l'ingrédient manquant. Le bout de la plume se posa sur le parchemin, mais n'écrivit rien. Hermione fronça les sourcils, certaine de connaître la réponse. Réponse qui, toutefois, ne lui revint pas en mémoire. L'encre s'étalait maintenant sur le morceau de papier toujours vierge, tandis que la jeune femme tentait vainement de se rappeler de la potion. Merlin, comment avait-elle pu oublier une recette aussi facile ? C'était impossible, elle connaissait cet ingrédient, c'était sûr. La fatigue devait commencer à se faire sentir, voilà tout.

La plume finit par trouer le parchemin, et Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle était effectivement en train d'appuyer avec force sur la table. En colère contre elle-même, elle envoya balader les formules par terre, et souffla un bon coup. Qu'est-ce qu'elle n'aimait pas oublier !

De toute façon, assez trimarder pour monsieur Malefoy ! Il était temps qu'elle s'occupe de l'avenir des Sang-de-Bourbe. Un frisson glacial la parcourut en repensant aux pauvres sorciers qui se faisaient actuellement maltraiter pendant qu'elle bénéficiait du confort d'un Sang Pur... Où en était-elle réduite ?

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, avant de se rappeler que celle-ci avait délicatement été fracassée au sol la veille. Elle ne savait pas exactement quand Drago rentrerait, et se demanda si elle avait le temps de travailler sur ses esquisses sans risquer de se faire prendre. Car, s'il mettait la main dessus, il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour faire le lien avec le retard des formules, et Hermione pourrait dire adieu à la chaumière. Eh oui, malheureusement, elle n'espérait même pas réussir à l'embobiner si les choses tournaient mal, puisque le jeune homme semblait atteint d'une nouvelle intelligence tardive. Dommage, songea-t-elle, qu'il ne soit pas resté bête comme à Poudlard, à l'époque où elle serait parvenue à le berner. Il avait fallu qu'il devienne ce drôle d'homme sage qui dégageait à la fois un sentiment de sécurité et de peur.

Alors pourquoi le trouvait-elle encore plus insupportable qu'autrefois ? Il fallait qu'elle se l'avoue : elle détestait ce nouveau Drago. Pourquoi, Merlin ? Il se montrait pourtant serviable, agréable, et même bienveillant parfois ! Peut-être que toutes ces qualités ne lui allaient pas. Peut-être que, malgré le temps et ses efforts, selon elle Drago Malefoy ne rimerait jamais avec ces mots attribués aux gens biens.

Après s'être approchée de la fenêtre pour s'assurer qu'aucune charrette n'arrivait au loin, Hermione sortit les deux grands morceaux de parchemin de derrière le canapé, puis les étala sur la table et commença à réfléchir. Tous ses dessins et gribouillages n'avaient pas plus de sens que les jours précédents, et la jeune femme se fit mentalement violence pour ne pas baisser les bras devant l'ampleur de la tâche qui l'attendait. A la place, elle saisit sa plume et se mit à rédiger dans un coin toutes les potions qu'elle connaissait et qui pourraient être utiles à sa propre défense, ainsi qu'à celle de ceux qui s'échapperaient à ses côtés. Après tout, puisque Drago avait trouvé un bon moyen de se procurer gratuitement des ingrédients, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Jusque là, elle n'avait jamais compté que sur elle-même pour faire évader les prisonniers, car tout ce qui touchait à la magie lui avait été arraché depuis bien longtemps. Mais, maintenant que l'ancien Serpentard lui apportait de l'aide magique sur un plateau d'argent, il serait impoli de ne pas se servir, n'est-ce pas ?

Tirant un petit sourire démoniaque, Hermione rajouta à la liste de courses des ingrédients supplémentaires qui lui serviraient à la fabrication d'une potion de Confusion. Non seulement facile à préparer mais également efficace sur un groupe important de personnes, elle rendrait bêtas et maladroits les éventuels Adeptes postés en travers de son chemin.

- Bon, soupira-t-elle en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Réfléchis Hermione, réfléchis ! Une centaine de prisonniers à faire évader, une autre centaine d'Adepte à éviter, et... moi.

Hermione se tut, désespérée. Ses anciennes aventures auprès d'Harry et Ron lui paraissaient bien enfantines, tout à coup. Et pourtant, ils avaient trouvés des Horcruxes sans aucune indication sur leurs lieux, avaient libéré un dragon et survoler L'Angleterre sur son dos, avaient survécu à la plus grande bataille de tous les temps ! Comment cela se faisait-il donc que le manoir des Jedusors paraisse si inaccessible ? Y rentrer serait facile, certes, mais c'était en sortir qui promettait la tâche d'être ardue.

Hermione jeta à nouveau un œil sur les bâtons de son croquis, représentant les Adeptes postés à l'entrée. Elle dessina paresseusement un carré avec des roues, puis ajouta à la charrette les prisonniers prévus pour le marché. Il manquait quelque chose...

Hermione se redressa lentement sur sa chaise, les sourcils de plus en plus froncés. Plus précisément , il manquait quelqu'un... Elle amena la pointe de sa plume devant le carré, et gribouilla sur le papier de haut en bas avec une extrême lenteur, créant ainsi un nouveau personnage. Son sourire s'étira.

- Le cocher... murmura-t-elle.

Le bruit d'une réelle charrette qui approche la sortit de ses pensées, et la jeune femme bondit de sa chaise, le cœur rapide d'angoisse. La seconde qui suivait, Drago tournait la poignée et Hermione se rasseyait après avoir planqué les plans d'évasion dans la cachette habituelle.

- Malefoy ! sourit-elle instinctivement pour masquer son stress.

Ce dernier haussa les sourcils, étonné.

- Contente de me voir, Granger ?

- Seulement si tu as ramené à manger, rattrapa-t-elle en s'étirant. Je meurs de faim !

- Les formules ont avancé ? demanda-t-il en retirant son déguisement d'Adepte.

Comme il n'entendait pas de réponse, Drago se retourna vers elle et la vit afficher un petit sourire digne d'une miss je-sais-tout.

- J'ai presque tout complété ! finit-elle par lâcher, ravie.

- Presque ? répéta-t-il.

Le sourire de l'ancienne Gryffondor retomba.

- Oh, mais de rien, Malefoy ! s'exclama-t-elle. Inutile de me remercier avec autant de gratitude, ça a été un réel plaisir pour moi de passer mes journées assise sur cette chaise pour te rendre service et...

Hermione s'interrompit dans sa tirade. Drago venait de sortir de sous son manteau une boule de poils orangée qu'elle aurait reconnue entre mille. Avec des gestes délicats, il déposa le chat dans le creux de ses bras, et Hermione serra contre elle un vieil ami qui lui avait manqué.

- Pattenrond... souffla-t-elle en retenant des larmes.

- Je l'ai aperçu chez Mr Zoah le soir où j'ai voulu te vendre, expliqua Drago. Il était caché dans un coin de la pièce et avait l'air bien amoché. Comme je cherchais un moyen de te remercier, je me suis dit que tu apprécierais de le retrouver et suis allé le récupérer ce matin, quand le vendeur est parti au marché avec ses esclaves. Voilà, merci pour ton aide, Granger.

Hermione leva ses yeux vers et lui et, alors que le chat sautait de ses bras pour aller se réfugier sous le canapé, elle se jeta dans les bras du jeune homme sans prévenir.

- Merci à toi, Malefoy, dit-elle en ignorant l'embarras du Serpentard.

Ce dernier, soudain devenu aussi rigide que de la glace face au comportement soudain d'Hermione, demeura immobile jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide enfin de le lâcher. La respiration encore bloquée, il devinait aisément son teint d'habitude si blanc prendre une couleur rosée.

- Eh bien, sourit Hermione, pour quelqu'un qui se moque de ma pudeur, on a l'air plutôt mal à l'aise pour une simple étreinte !

Drago ne prit pas la peine de lui préciser qu'elle venait d'être la première personne au monde à l'avoir étreint, et se contenta de se racler la gorge.

- Maitrise tes élans d'affection à l'avenir, tu veux ? dit-il d'un air sombre.

Hermione n'écoutait pas et s'agenouillait déjà sous le canapé pour attirer la chat terrorisé.

- Comment as-tu su que c'était le mien ? questionna-t-elle.

- Il n'y a qu'un chat au monde pour avoir une telle gueule écrasée, ricana-t-il.

- Je le croyais mort... dit-elle en continuant d'agiter sa main pour faire venir l'animal. Il s'était enfui après la bataille de Poudlard, et je pensais l'avoir perdu pour toujours. Que faisait-il chez cet immonde personnage ?

- Aucune idée, répondit Drago en étalant sur la table le résultat de ses courses, mais il a l'air mal en point en tout cas. Je ne serais pas étonné qu'il l'ait battu comme il le fait avec ses esclaves.

Hermione s'empêcha de s'énerver au risque de finir par éclater en sanglots ; imaginer son chat être violenté créait une bouffée de haine et de chagrin insupportable. Drago dut le remarquer car il changea aussitôt de sujet :

- Alors il nous manque peu d'ingrédients, c'est ça ?

Hermione se résigna à abandonner sa tentative de récupérer Pattenrond, ce dernier refusant catégoriquement de sortir, et rejoint Drago.

- Oui, soupira-t-elle. Un seul, pour tout dire. C'est pour la dernière potion, c'est un Filtre de Quiétude et je n'arrive pas à me souvenir du dernier ajout. Ça m'agace si tu savais ! Tu n'aurais pas une idée, par hasard ?

- Aucune ! avoua-t-il. C'est pour ça que je comptais sur toi, miss parfaite.

- Tu as réussi à voler tout ce qui te fallait ? demanda-t-elle en jetant un œil à la véritable cargaison de flacons et divers ingrédients rapportés.

- Non, malheureusement. L'expérience d'hier m'a refroidi, et je ne me sens pas prêt à me refaire défigurer. Du coup, je dérobe tout ce que je peux avec une extrême prudence, et ça prend plus de temps. Il faut dire que la liste est longue, et tous les composants ne sont pas faciles à trouver. Et puis, la Brigade Magique n'arrête pas de trainer dans le coin.

Comme il s'y attendait, il la vit frissonner du coin de l'œil à l'énonciation de la Brigade, mais ne dit rien.

- Peut-être que je pourrais venir avec toi pour t'aider ? suggéra-t-elle.

- Hors de question, trancha-t-il. Les déguisements d'Adepte ne sont plus renouvelés car la Confrérie n'accepte plus de partisans. Ils sont donc quasiment impossible à dénicher et aucune magie n'est possible sur ces capes crées par le Lord ; la mienne me vient de mon père. De toute façon, je préfère agir tout seul, comme à mon habitude.

Pas surprise le moins du monde par sa réponse, Hermione se pencha sur les courses de nourriture, et constata avec plaisir qu'il avait cette fois acheté des légumes et autres aliments végétariens. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que, malgré leurs fréquentes disputes, Drago semblait tout de même être attentif à ce qu'elle réclamait pourtant de façon parfois incongrue. Il y avait de fortes chances pour que ces gentilles intentions ne soient qu'un moyen comme un autre de s'assurer qu'elle continuerait de l'aider pour ses formules, mais Hermione se surprit à ne pas y attacher grande importance, au final. Le simple effort qu'il faisait de l'écouter représentait déjà beaucoup pour elle. De son côté, en revanche, elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant...

Après avoir cuisiné, ils s'installèrent à table et un silence affreusement gênant s'installa. Seul le bruit des couverts contre l'assiette résonnait, et les seuls mots échangés de tout le repas se résumèrent à deux « pardon » vaguement bredouillés lorsque leurs mains se frôlèrent pour saisir la cruche en même temps. Si Drago n'avait pas l'air de ressentir le besoin de parler, Hermione, elle, ne supporterait pas la situation une minute de plus, et ouvrit la bouche sans réfléchir :

- Qu'est-il arrivé à ta mère ?

Elle retroussa aussitôt ses lèvres, espérant rattraper les sons sortis trop vite de sa bouche. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de poser la question interdite ? De prononcer les mots qu'elle s'était promise de garder pour elle malgré l'ardente brûlure qu'ils provoquaient ? Elle jeta un regard timide et gêné à Drago, s'apprêtant à recevoir les foudres malfoyennes ainsi que la fameuse réplique et règle d'or : « aucune question ». Cependant, contre toute attente, il recommença à manger sans un mot après s'être figé de surprise quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Désolée, finit-elle par lâcher d'un ton sincère. C'est que... je n'ai jamais trop aimé le silence. Il m'angoisse, à part quand je travaille. Et ça me fait sortir vraiment n'importe quoi.

Le fait que Drago continue de l'ignorer chassa son sentiment de regret pour le remplacer par l'irritation. Pourquoi ne faisait-il jamais d'efforts lorsqu'elle en faisait envers lui ? A croire qu'il ne devenait aimable qu'aux moments où elle se montrait odieuse !

- Malefoy ? appela-t-elle alors d'une voix sèche, refusant son manque de réaction.

Ce dernier leva enfin ses yeux bleus vers elle, et la fixa jusqu'à ce qu'elle parle.

- J'ai dit que j'étais désolée, insista-t-elle malgré elle. Tu n'as pas entendu ?

- Un sourd t'entendrait, Granger, répondit-il enfin avec lassitude.

- Alors pourquoi ne dis-tu rien ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise, hein ? s'énerva-t-il alors. Je n'ai mis qu'une seule et unique règle à notre collaboration, et tu n'es même pas fichue de la respecter ! Tu abordes constamment des sujets sur lesquels je n'ai absolument pas envie de discuter, et me reproche en plus de ne pas te répondre ! Ta curiosité maladive me rend malade à mon tour, voilà !

Hermione le regarda avec des yeux ronds prendre son assiette et aller la balancer brutalement dans l'évier. Comme si elle venait de créer chez lui une bouffée de colère dont il devait se débarrasser, Drago donna un coup de pied dans la chaise, faisant sursauter Hermione au passage. Puis, soudain vidé, il s'affala sur le canapé, son front dans la paume de ses mains.

La réaction plutôt violente à laquelle elle venait d'assister lui assura que ça n'avait rien avoir avec sa curiosité pénible, comme il voulait le faire croire, mais que c'était dû au sujet abordé... Et c'est avec une douceur infinie, une douceur qu'elle pensait avoir perdue depuis longtemps, une douceur qu'elle n'avait jamais réservée qu'à Harry dans les moments durs, qu'Hermione se leva et vint s'asseoir aux côtés du Serpentard, avant de poser une main tremblante d'appréhension sur son épaule, priant pour qu'il ne la repousse pas brutalement malgré le flot de colère évident qu'il contenait encore en lui.

- Que lui ont-il fait ? souffla-t-elle, plus consciente que jamais de s'aventurer sur un terrain dangereux en creusant ainsi des souvenirs personnels qu'il ne désirait clairement pas partager.

Drago releva la tête et fixa d'un œil bizarre la main de la jeune femme posée sur son épaule. Soudain très gênée, cette dernière la retira aussitôt. A son grand soulagement, Drago ne se moqua pas d'elle et tourna son regard vers le sol.

- Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'elle n'est pas en ce moment-même au manoir en train de mener une vie heureuse ? demanda-t-il alors.

- J'ai entendu l'Adepte dénommé Kerry en parler, quand je me cachais à l'arrière de la charrette, hier matin. Il a traité ta mère de traitre à son sang.

- Tu ne loupes vraiment rien, hein ? dit-il en soufflant un léger rire.

Soulagée de le voir si bien réagir, elle se décontracta un peu plus.

- C'est ça le rôle d'une miss je-sais-tout, répondit-elle.

Elle s'interrompit un instant, prenant son courage à deux mains, puis reprit :

- Est-ce vrai, Malefoy ? Ta mère a vraiment caché ou aidé un Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Hermione avait tellement de mal à imaginer Narcissa Malefoy ayant une quelconque attention envers un Sang de Bourbe qu'elle ne fût même pas surprise d'entendre Drago répondre « bien sûr que non ». En revanche, le ton indigné qu'il venait d'employer ne lui plu guère, et Hermione se tut à son tour, soudain peu désireuse de continuer de bavarder avec lui. Si cet homme pouvait rapidement passer du garçon adorable à celui qui tenait des propos blessants, pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas se montrer tout à coup de mauvaise humeur, elle aussi ?

- Arrête de tout prendre mal, ne put-il s'empêcher de maugréer en la voyant si silencieuse.

- Comment veux-tu que je le prenne, Malefoy ? répondit-elle sur le même ton agacé. Je _suis_ une Sang-de-Bourbe, mais tu sembles préférer l'oublier pour ta bonne conscience. C'est pourtant la réalité ; tu m'abrites sous ton toit en dépit de la loi, et je t'en suis reconnaissante... Mais n'attends pas de moi que je fasse semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autre pour ton bon plaisir. Je ne rirai pas aux blagues sur les Sang-de-Bourbe comme je n'accepterai pas les remarques désobligeantes avec un grand sourire. L'effort, c'est à toi de le faire, pas à moi.

Elle se leva et alla débarrasser la table à son tour. Elle ne savait pas s'il avait vraiment écouté un seul mot de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, mais peu importait. Il ne lui restait que très peu de temps ici, en y réfléchissant. Il ne manquait qu'un seul ingrédient, et elle se connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'elle le retrouverait d'ici demain, alors inutile de s'acharner à améliorer leur cohabitation.

- As-tu déjà entendu parler de Valarias Malefoy ?

Surprise, Hermione se retourna vers Drago qui avait parlé sans quitter la cheminée des yeux.

- Heu, non. Ça ne me dit rien. Qui est-ce ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, les lèvres pincées. Puis, au bout d'un moment, finit par dire d'une voix emplie de haine :

- C'est mon oncle.

Hermione secoua la tête, confuse.

- Lucius était fils unique, rétorqua-t-elle, certaine de ce qu'elle avançait. Il n'a jamais eu de frères.

- Ça, c'est ce que mon père laissait croire. Moi-même, je n'ai appris son existence qu'il y a un an.

- Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi l'avoir caché ?

- Parce qu'il ne voyait pas l'utilité de parler d'un frère qu'il maudissait. Ils s'étaient toujours très bien entendus dans leur jeunesse, partageaient les mêmes valeurs et les mêmes ambitions de pouvoir. Mais lorsque vint le temps de trouver une épouse, leur père désigna à chacun une compagne qu'il jugeait digne de ses fils. Valarias, qui était amoureux de ma mère, fut vert de jalousie en les voyant se marier, et une grosse querelle éclata. Mon père remporta le duel lancé par son frère, et Valarias, vaincu et honteux, préféra s'enfuir loin d'un bonheur qui n'était pas le sien.

Hermione revint s'asseoir à ses côtés, fixant à son tour la cheminée.

- Eh bien, souffla-t-elle, ça sonne comme un véritable conte de fée, cette histoire.

- Oui, sauf que ce n'est pas une fin heureuse. Après la mort de mon père, il y a trois ans, ma mère et moi avions l'intention de partir à l'étranger pour une nouvelle vie. Mais la soudaine reprise de pouvoir par les Adeptes nous a empêchés de fuir, mettant notre nom de famille à l'épreuve de fidélité. On se pensait sains et sauf dans une société où les Sang Pur étaient placés à la tête, mais la nouveauté d'un tel ordre rendait les rumeurs très faciles...

- Quel est le rapport avec ton oncle ? questionna Hermione.

- J'y viens, Granger. Après plus de vingt ans sans nouvelles,Valarias a fait sa réapparition il y a un an. Il avait appris la mort de mon père, et, toujours habité d'une vengeance noire, est venu demander ma mère en mariage, lui assurant que son nouveau statut de chef au sein des Adeptes leur assurerait confort et pouvoir. Bien entendu, elle l'a envoyé promener. Il l'a alors menacée de salir sa réputation en prétendant qu'elle cachait un Sang de Bourbe, mais elle a répliqué préférer les cachots à sa compagnie. Le lendemain, la Brigade Magique venait l'emmener pour l'enfermer au Manoir.

- Mais ils n'avaient aucune preuve ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Valarias contrôle le Manoir des Jedusors, et sa parole n'est pas remise en cause, point final. Ma mère m'avait bien ordonné de ne pas me révolter, au risque de finir enfermé, moi aussi. Alors, quand Valarias m'a demandé de choisir un camp, j'ai su qu'il fallait que je me range à ses côtés, seul moyen de parvenir à sauver ma mère. En guise de bonne foi et pour lui ôter tout soupçon, j'ai accepté de lui léguer la fortune de mes parents, puis lui ais demandé de me laisser du temps avant de me joindre à lui. Il était tellement heureux de me voir renier mon père pour lui qu'il n'a pas refusé. Une erreur qui va coûter la vie à cette ordure.

Il se tut, ses yeux étrangement devenus gris ressassant le passé avec haine. Hermione devinait parfaitement que Drago ne se cachait pas ici dans l'unique but de préparer la libération de sa mère : elle savait qu'il ruminait également une vengeance contre Valarias dont la recette de cruauté était un secret que seul un Malefoy était en mesure de concocter.

- Si je ne veux rien savoir de ce que tu as vécu, Granger, ajouta-t-il alors, ce n'est pas parce que le sort des Sang de Bourbe m'est égal, mais parce que chacune de tes souffrances me rappelle que ma mère est en train de subir les mêmes, et ça depuis un an.

Hermione hocha la tête, plus consciente que jamais de la torture que le jeune homme vivait quotidiennement. Quel était le pire, en fin de compte ? Subir directement la douleur physique, ou l'endurer à travers une personne que l'on aime ? Hermione se plaignait beaucoup, mais qu'en était-il de lui ? Elle avait toujours imaginé la vie d'un Malefoy aisée et insouciante, et il était étrange d'en découvrir la réalité.

- Et la potion ? risqua-t-elle. Elle va te servir à faire échapper Narcissa ?

Comme elle le pressentait, il mit un terme à la discussion :

- Tu n'as rien besoin de savoir de plus. Je voulais juste que tu comprennes pourquoi je fais la sourde oreille à ton passé, et j'espère que tu éviteras d'en parler, désormais.

- Difficile de contenir ce qui fait parti de moi, mais d'accord. Je comprends mieux tes raisons et... je suis contente que tu te sois finalement confié. J'apprécie.

Il haussa les épaules comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance, mais Hermione commençait à le connaître un peu mieux, et pouvait dire en cet instant qu'il s'en voulait de s'être autant ouvert à elle.

- A ton tour, lança-t-il soudain. Dis-moi ce que sont devenus mes chers amis la belette et le cicatrisé ? Pourquoi ne me parles-tu jamais d'eux ?

Le visage de la jeune femme se décomposa tandis que son teint passait du pâle au blanc. Le début de malaise dont elle était victime alerta Drago qui s'empressa de la rassurer :

- C'est pas grave, je ne veux pas savoir ! Franchement, je me fiche pas mal de leur sort, ok ? On n'est pas obligé d'en parler si tu n'y tiens pas, crois-moi.

La gorge nouée, aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres pourtant entrouvertes. Ses mains ne cessaient de s'agiter, et Drago dut les lui prendre pour la calmer.

- Oh, Granger, ressaisis-toi ! Tu me fais quoi, là ? Regarde-moi.

Comme elle refusait d'écouter, il prit son menton entre ses doigts et fit pivoter son regard dans le sien. La couleur grise de ses yeux agit comme un paralysant, et Hermione sentit son angoisse se calmer peu à peu.

- Je... je ne veux pas en parler, bégaya-t-elle.

- Je sais, assura-t-il. On n'en parlera pas, je te le jure.

Elle le remercia d'un simple regard, avant de réaliser qu'il tenait toujours ses mains au creux des siennes. Le Serpentard dû en prendre conscience au même moment, car il les retira vivement, tout en serrant les poings si forts que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes. Cette proximité lui devint brusquement très gênante, et il se leva pour aller terminer la vaisselle sans un mot de plus.

Quant à elle, elle reporta son attention sur Pattenrond qui n'avait pas bougé de dessous le canapé, et tenta de l'appâter avec de la nourriture. Sans succès.

oOooOooOo

Le reste de l'après-midi fut consacré à la recherche de l'ingrédient manquant, mais rien ne leur revenait en mémoire. Ils finirent par abandonner, Drago suggérant qu'ils seraient tous deux plus en forme après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Après avoir grignoté un morceau, Hermione lui dit bonne nuit et se dirigea vers le canapé avec une grimace, redoutant déjà la douleur de ses reins au petit matin. Toutefois, se plaindre était hors de question sachant que c'était sûrement sa dernière nuit au chaud. A cette pensée, son cœur se serra et la jeune femme tira un peu plus la couverture sur elle, comme pour en ancrer la douceur à jamais. Si seulement cette nuit n'avait pas de fin, elle serait alors promise à un confort éternel...

_« A jamais, pas de fin, éternel... »_. Pourquoi cette réflexion sur le temps éveillait en elle un drôle de sentiment ?

Tout à coup, Hermione se redressa en position assise, faisant craquer les vielles lattes du divan. Effrayé, le chat bondit au dehors et cavala à travers l'ouverture de la chambre de Drago. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce dernier ressortait en tenant un balai par le bout du manche droit devant lui, Pattenrond fermement accroché à l'autre bout.

- Pas de visiteurs nocturnes ! grogna-t-il en agitant le balai de haut en bas pour lui faire lâcher prise.

Mais le félin plantait ses griffes si profondément dans la paille que Drago se résigna à laisser tomber le balai devant la porte de la chambre. Il s'apprêtait à la refermer, lorsqu'il vit qu'Hermione arborait une expression qu'il connaissait bien ; cette même assurance dans les traits qui annonçait que la miss je-sais-tout détenait la réponse qu'attendait le professeur, et qu'à partir de ce moment, aucun autre concurrent n'avait intérêt à ouvrir la bouche au risque de se faire bouffer par la lionne.

- Granger ? appela-t-il, plein d'espoir. Tu as retrouvé le dernier ingrédient ?

Celle-ci croisa son regard, mais ne répondit pas tout de suite. Que se tramait-il encore dans la tête de cette fille pas comme les autres ? Enfin, au bout d'un long moment, elle finit par répondre d'une voix incertaine :

- Heu...non, désolée. J'avais cru me souvenir de l'ingrédient, en effet, mais je me suis embrouillée avec une autre potion. Tu peux aller te recoucher.

Drago essaya de déchiffrer son visage pour déceler ce qui clochait, mais n'y trouva rien d'autre que deux pépites noisettes qui soutenaient son regard avec fermeté. Il haussa les épaules.

- Bon, si tu le dis. Bonne nuit.

Et il ferma la porte.

Hermione se remit seulement à respirer. Elle resta ainsi immobile encore quelques minutes, avant de finalement se recoucher doucement. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle fixait la cheminée qui lui faisait face, commençant à en connaître les moindres détails à force d'y cacher ses angoisses.

Que venait-elle de faire, par Merlin ? Drago lui avait confié l'importance de cette potion pour lui, maîtresse de la liberté de sa mère, et voilà qu'elle gardait secret le dernier ingrédient manquant désormais retrouvé.

D'un autre côté...

Hermione pivota sur le dos, baladant son regard d'un coin à l'autre du plafond fissuré.

D'un autre côté, que se serait-il passé si elle avait révélé à Drago qu'il avait besoin d'un flacon d'élixir de Longue Vie ? Bien que très chers, ils n'étaient pas difficiles à se procurer, rallongeant l'existence de quelques malheureux jours.

Il l'aurait mise à la porte, voilà ce qui se serait passé. N'ayant plus besoin de ses services, Hermione se serait retrouvée dehors, de nouveau exposée au danger de la Brigade Magique. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à ce qui arriverait une fois les formules complétées, ou plutôt, n'avait jamais voulu y penser. Mais ce soir, lorsqu'elle avait vu l'espoir briller dans les yeux du jeune homme, elle avait réellement pris conscience de ce que ce dernier ingrédient représentait : à la fois délivrance pour Drago, il était également la dernière ficelle qui la raccrochait à cette chaumière. Et entre le bonheur du Serpentard et le sien, son égoïsme l'avait emporté.

- Il n'est que Malefoy, bon sang ! se mit-elle à bougonner tout bas. Ses désirs ont longtemps été prioritaires à ceux des autres, et il est temps que la roue tourne. Les Sang-de-Bourbe ont besoin de mon aide, et il faut que je reste en vie pour les aider, même si d'autres doivent périr...

L'image d'une grande femme blonde se faisant violenter jaillit alors dans son esprit. Hermione ferma les yeux, espérant chasser ces mauvaises pensées.

Une heure plus tard, elle ne dormait toujours pas, rongée par une culpabilité dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude. En effet, au fur et à mesure de cette nouvelle guerre, elle avait fini par s'enfermer dans une solitude protectrice, refusant de perdre du temps à s'apitoyer sur le sort de chacun, au risque d'y perdre la tête ; porter secours à un grand nombre de prisonniers aurait une impacte plus grande. Malheureusement, une fois mise au courant d'une souffrance particulière, il lui devenait alors impossible de passer outre, et devait agir. C'est la raison pour laquelle, depuis trois ans maintenant, elle n'avait aucun ami, ni aucune aide ; c'était le prix à payer pour être efficace et ne pas souffrir. Seuls les révolutionnaires lui étaient une compagnie utile et intéressante, malgré leur nombre très restreint.

Et voilà que Drago parlait de sa mère, et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, en tant de que prisonnière des Sang Pur. Narcissa Malefoy ne lui avait jamais inspirée grande sympathie, et une partie d'elle lui assurait que cette femme n'avait que ce qu'elle méritait, après tout. Mais une autre voix, beaucoup plus forte, plaçait désormais la mère de Drago dans le même bateau que les autres esclaves, et ignorer ses appels au secours en refusant l'achèvement de la potion censée la sauver mettait alors Hermione dans une position d'adversaire. Or, Narcissa et elle se trouvaient maintenant dans le même camp. N'était-ce pas son devoir de tout faire pour la sauver ?

Complètement perdue dans le tourbillon de ses propres réflexions, Hermione se trouva soudain épuisée, et ferma les yeux. Demain, elle lui dirait la vérité. Oui, demain, elle lui dirait le dernier ingrédient, même si ça devait marquer la fin d'une page, et le commencement d'une nouvelle...

Enfin, le sommeil eut pitié d'elle et dénoua lentement son esprit pour une nuit paisible et sans rêve.

oOooOooOoo

Comme le matin précédent, la lumière du jour picota ses paupières et elle enfouit aussitôt sa tête dans l'oreiller. Oreiller si poussiéreux qu'elle en éternua violemment, manquant de tomber du canapé. Acceptant à contre cœur la défaite du sommeil contre le lever du jour, Hermione bâilla sans grande grâce après s'être étirée et gratté le dos.

Seulement alors, elle remarqua la présence étrangère, déjà accoudée à table. Elle sourit. Puis cessa aussitôt de sourire en se demandant pourquoi elle souriait. Un café lui ferait sûrement le plus grand bien.

- Bonjour ! lança-t-elle en tentant rapidement d'aplatir ses épis matinaux.

Immobile, il ne répondit pas. La mine sombre, il fixait la table, bien que son esprit semblait ailleurs.

- J'en connais un qui a passé une mauvaise nuit, on dirait ! constata-t-elle. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais nous préparer des bon pancakes ! Je ne suis pas très bonne cuisinière, mais ça devrait être plutôt facile à faire, non ?

Comme Drago ne parlait toujours pas, elle abandonna toute tentative de lui décrocher un sourire et se dirigea vers le lieu nommé « cuisine » qui devenait champ de bataille aussitôt qu'elle y mettait les pieds. Elle commença à casser le premier œuf, mais un couple de petites coquilles s'évada dans le bol avec le jaune.

- Zut ! marmonna-t-elle.

Après avoir essayé de les retirer à la cuillère pendant une minute entière, elle se résigna à utiliser ses doigts. Enfin, elle tira un sourire de victoire en tenant les intrus coincés entre le bol et son index. Lorsqu'elle cassa l'œuf suivant, un nouvel amas de morceaux de coquille glissa à l'intérieur. Hermione pesta à haute voix, déjà désespérée. Monsieur grognon avait intérêt à apprécier le geste, parce qu'elle aurait besoin de beaucoup de reconnaissance après de tels efforts !

- Les pancakes, tu les préfères au sirop d'érable ou à la confiture ? demanda-t-elle depuis la cuisine.

- Sirop, répondit-il d'un ton morne.

Surprise de l'entendre alors qu'elle pensait parler aux murs, elle poursuivit la conversation dans le seul but de lui arracher d'autres mots.

- Ah bon ? Tu ne préfères pas la confiture ?

- Si.

- Oh, dans ce cas, tu les veux à la confiture ?

- Non.

- Sirop d'érable ? insista-t-elle, confuse.

- Non, confiture.

- Oh, assez ! s'énerva-t-elle en reposant le lait qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Tu te fiches de moi, c'est ça ?

- Et toi, Granger ? rétorqua-t-il calmement. Toi, tu te fiches de moi ?

Son ton était devenu si sérieux que la peur succéda à l'agacement. Lentement, Hermione revint au salon, et lentement, ses yeux se posèrent sur ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu la première fois. Ce n'était pas la table qu'il fixait ainsi, mais de grands parchemins barbouillés de dessins et hypothèses.

Son cœur s'arrêta tout simplement de battre.

- Malefoy... fut le seul mot que sa gorge nouée laissa filtrer.

Il ne la regardait pas, continuant d'observer d'un œil vide les schémas d'évasion.

- Malefoy, répéta-t-elle. Je... Je vais t'expliquer, d'accord ?

Il hocha paresseusement la tête de droite à gauche, et ne la laissa pas aller plus loin :

- Pas la peine d'expliquer. C'est ma faute. J'ai accepté de t'héberger malgré les risques et mon mauvais pressentiment, et je dois en assumer les conséquences.

- Je ne voulais pas te causer du tort, se défendit-elle rapidement.

Mais il ne lui porta pas la moindre attention, et poursuivit d'une voix éteinte, fatiguée :

- J'avais naïvement espéré qu'une poignée de main suffirait à garantir ta promesse de m'aider sans contre-partie, mais je me suis fait avoir comme un pauvre idiot. J'aurais dû me douter qu'une fille aussi bornée que toi ne pouvait céder aussi facilement.

Il tira un rictus mauvais, puis ajouta :

- Mon père m'avait pourtant bien répété le danger que représentait la confiance. Il faut croire que certaines leçons sont mal rentrées.

- Je ne voulais pas te mentir, crois-moi ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je n'avais pas le choix, tu ne m'aurais jamais écoutée !

- « Je, je, je » ! s'énerva-t-il alors. Y a-t-il dans ce monde quelqu'un d'autre que la précieuse petite Hermione Granger ? Tu n'as jamais pensé qu'à toi depuis le début de notre rencontre !

- C'est faux !

- Chacune de tes paroles était mensonge, enchaîna-t-il, chacune de tes intentions était manipulatrice ! Tu es entrée dans cette chaumière avec la ferme volonté d'y rester, et ça quoi que je puisse en penser ! Tu as dû bien t'amuser à m'écouter parler de ma mère, hier, hein ? Ça t'a plu, Granger, de me voir conter l'histoire de la puissante famille Malefoy réduite en cendres, ou alors étais-tu trop occupée à penser à tes propres problèmes pour prêter attention aux miens ?

- Arrête ! s'écria-t-elle. Comment peux-tu dire de telles choses ? Je t'ai écouté avec respect ! Et que cela te surprenne, je te respecte également.

- Ah oui ? Lorsque tu me disais compléter les formules alors que tu élaborais tes fichus projets, tu me respectais ? Lorsque tu m'as regardé droit dans les yeux en me jurant ne vouloir que m'aider, tu me respectais, là aussi ? Tu me mentais volontairement pendant que je m'efforçais d'être un bon hôte redevable envers ta soi-disante collaboration ! Quand je pense que je me trouvais quelque part chanceux d'être tombé sur toi ! Non, mais quel aveugle j'ai fait !

- J'ai abusé de ton hospitalité, je l'avoue ! cria-t-elle. Mais à quelle fin ? Celle d'aider de malheureux esclaves dont tu te fiches pas mal à part ta mère ! J'étais obligée de te mentir, Malefoy !

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il s'emporte de nouveau, refusant qu'elle cite ainsi Narcissa, mais, étrangement, il répondit d'une voix calme et froide, et Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle aurait préféré qu'il lui crie dessus :

- Tu n'as donc jamais tort, Hermione Granger ? murmura-t-il, la voix emplie de mépris. Tu n'es toujours que victime, et je reste le méchant de l'histoire quoi qu'il arrive, c'est ça ? Inutile d'essayer de changer une histoire déjà écrite, dans ce cas. Fini de débattre, prends tes affaires. Ou devrais-je dire, les miennes.

Hermione ferma les yeux, incapable de répondre, tandis qu'il passait devant elle pour aller ôter le déguisement d'Adepte du porte-manteau. Elle se sentait si mal, si honteuse.

- S'il te plait, murmura-t-elle alors sans même le regarder. Je suis désolée, sincèrement. Pardonne-moi, Malfoy.

- C'est trop facile de s'excuser maintenant que le mal est fait.

Il enfila la toge noire, puis lâcha un soupir.

- J'aurais peut-être pardonné la Granger de Poudlard, avoua-t-il sombrement, presque avec regret. Mais la femme que tu es aujourd'hui a clairement été affectée par le carnage de la guerre, pas besoin d'être dans ta tête pour le savoir. Il suffit de te regarder. Tu m'as trahis parce que tu ne me faisais pas confiance, et ça parce que tu ne sais probablement plus faire confiance à quiconque. L'esclavage t'a rendue non seulement paranoïaque, mais également manipulatrice et parfois immorale. Regarde-toi, Granger, constamment habitée par la peur et la solitude. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu pendant ces trois dernières années, mais tu n'es plus la fille débordante de bonté et de joie de vivre dont je me souvenais. La lutte pour la liberté t'a tuée à petit feu, et je crains qu'il soit trop tard pour espérer te sauver. Désolé.

Il ouvrit la porte, et s'arrêta une dernière fois.

- Tu peux laisser ton chat, si tu veux, dit-il. J'en prendrai soin.

Le regard totalement absent, Hermione entendit à peine la porte se refermer. Ignorant également les larmes chaudes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, elle resta plantée là, face à l'entrée, tel un corps sans vie.

S'installa alors une question qui lui fit plus mal que l'effet d'un _doloris_ : était-ce qu'elle était, en fin de compte, un corps sans vie ? Corps seulement hanté par un désir illusoire de justice dont l'obsession l'avait peu à peu rendue folle ?

Une seconde question, plus effrayante encore, découla aussitôt de la première : si c'était le cas, alors, combien d'années cela faisait-il, exactement, que la vraie Hermione Granger était morte ?

oOoooOoo

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, que vous appréciez les personnages malgré la personnalité que je leur donne parfois. Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, j'aime la Hermione un peu chiante mais aussi sensible, tout comme j'aime bien l'idée d'un Drago plus doux tout en restant fidèle à son image._

_En attendant vos commentaires, avis ou suggestions avec impatience,_

_MalefoyHeartless_


	6. Qui vole un oeuf, vole un boeuf !

**Deux semaines ont passé, je poste donc un nouveau chapitre ! Je trouve que je suis assez régulière dans mes publications pour une fois non ? *fière d'elle* lol**

**Un grand merci aux lecteurs et revieweurs, j'apprécie réellement que vous preniez le temps de me dire ce que vous pensez de mes chapitres, sans quoi je perdrais rapidement ma motivation, je pense.**

**Hermione est donc « out » de la chaumière, que va-t-il se passer ? Je vous laisse découvrir la tournure inattendue que les évènements vont prendre...**

**Je vous souhaite un bon moment lecture, ainsi qu'un grand « merde » à tous ceux qui passent le bac ou autres examens.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 5 : Qui vole un œuf, vole un bœuf !**

Après avoir pris une grande bouffée d'air, Drago rabattit sa cagoule noire sur sa tête et pénétra à l'intérieur de la boutique. Le tintement d'une clochette retentit pour signaler sa présence. Aussitôt entré, tous les objets de cette pièce, disposés le long des étagères bordant les murs, devinrent des cibles éventuelles. Malgré l'imposante pénombre, ses yeux azur détaillèrent, trièrent, et analysèrent à la vitesse de la lumière tous les différents moyens possibles et non risqués de s'emparer de chacun des accessoires, fioles, ou ingrédient dont il avait besoin. En fonction de son emplacement, de sa taille, et du regard du vendeur, l'objet-cible était rapidement classé dans la catégorie « pillage facile », « pillage à risques », ou « pillage suicidaire ».

Lorsque le vendeur apparut, Drago tira un sourire discret, classant rapidement tous les objets dans la catégorie facile ; petit de taille, toutefois robuste, il devait tourner autour des soixante-dix ans et ses gros sourcils broussailleux étaient si épais qu'il en était presque aveugle.

- 'Jour, bougonna-t-il dans sa grosse barbe blanche.

Drago répondit d'un léger signe de tête, puis commença à longer les étagères d'un pas lent.

Il n'ignorait rien du comportement à adopter lorsqu'il était déguisé en Adepte, et misait beaucoup sur le silence pour imposer sa présence. Ce costume lui était indispensable pour ne pas être reconnu, mais surtout pour se tirer de situations délicates. En revanche, se vêtir d'une telle toge n'était pas quelque chose d'anodin, et ne lui ouvrait pas autant de portes qu'il l'avait cru au début ; les Adeptes, de moins en moins nombreux pour des raisons d'autorité à conserver, étaient choisis avec grand soin par ceux qui dirigeaient le manoir, parmi lesquels se trouvait son oncle. Cette communauté très fermée rendait donc difficile l'anonymat, et Drago savait que ce déguisement ne lui offrait du pouvoir que sur les villageois, commerçants ou autres que les Adeptes ; face à l'un de ces derniers, par contre, son masque risquait de glisser beaucoup plus facilement.

Comme il s'y attendait, le vendeur n'osa l'interpeller qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes.

- Hum...'Peux p'tetre vous aider, m'sieur ? proposa-t-il de sa voix bourrue.

Drago tourna son regard vers lui, bien qu'il savait son visage complètement dissimulé dans l'ombre de la capuche, et attendit sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce que le vendeur se sente si mal à l'aise qu'il retourna derrière son comptoir. Seulement, alors, il répondit posément à la question :

- Je cherche une verrine de queues de lézards. Vous avez ça ?

- Bien sûr ! répondit-il en s'empressant d'aller en chercher, ravi de pouvoir cacher son angoisse en se rendant utile.

Trop facile. Les queues de lézards, jugées repoussantes par la nouvelle et désormais principale clientèle – autrement dit la gente féminine des Sang Pur qui avait pris l'habitude d'aimer faire les courses dans le seul but de montrer leur rang social grâce à l'esclave qui les accompagnait, se trouvaient maintenant à l'arrière des boutiques, tout comme les queues de rats séchées ou autre ingrédient répugnant. De ce fait, Drago profita de la courte absence du vieillard pour s'emparer du plus grand nombre d'ingrédients possible figurant sur la liste que Granger avait écrite. Fourrés un à un dans sa petite sacoche magique dont l'espace intérieur pourrait en réalité héberger un hyppogriffe, aucun objet ne lui posa le moindre problème, et c'est avec assurance qu'il s'avança vers le pot contenant les racines d'asphodèles, situé sur l'étagère d'en face, et dernier élément utile à sa potion que ce magasin pouvait lui offrir. Pour le reste de la liste, il irait voir ailleurs. Mieux valait ne pas s'éterniser.

Malheureusement, au moment où il se saisissait du pot, le vendeur refaisait surface avec la verrine de queues de lézards. Et mince ! Drago n'avait pas prévu que le vieux croûton aille si vite !

- Ah, je vois que les racines d'asphodèles vous intéressent ? lança-t-il joyeusement, probablement heureux d'accueillir l'un de ces clients vêtus de noir, généralement associé au statut de riche.

Le problème, c'était qu'actuellement, Drago était tout sauf riche. Si peu d'ailleurs, que même ce misérable pot de racines coûtait une fortune à ses yeux, et qu'il n'était pas en mesure de payer quoi que ce soit d'autre que les queues de lézards, ces dernières étant plutôt bon marché et donc dans ses moyens. L'autre problème, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de revenir une deuxième fois ici, refusant de se risquer à éveiller les soupçons. Il lui fallait absolument cet ingrédient ! Comment faire ? Renvoyer le marchand à l'arrière de sa boutique ? L'ancêtre n'avait pas l'air aussi stupide, et les buissons qui lui servaient de sourcils semblaient justement se froncer un peu plus chaque nouvelle seconde de silence.

- Non, fini par lâcher Drago, jugeant malgré tout préférable d'abandonner. Non, je regardais, c'est tout.

Visiblement déçu, le vendeur grogna quelque chose dans sa barbe, tandis que Drago approchait du comptoir pour payer. La clochette retentit alors, annonçant l'entrée d'un nouveau client, et Drago se trouva chanceux d'en avoir fini avec cette boutique.

Toutefois, le jeune homme avait tendance à trop rapidement se considérer comme chanceux, ces derniers temps.

- Me voici, Maître.

En entendant cette voix, il fut bien content de savoir son expression d'horreur masquée par sa cagoule. Uniquement vêtue d'un vulgaire drap délavé et déchiré, cette même tenue d'esclave qu'elle portait le jour où il l'avait sauvée, Hermione baissait légèrement la tête pour le saluer, laissant apercevoir des cheveux sales et emmêlés, marque de fabrique des shampoings Granger.

- J'ai terminé les tâches de ménage, reprit-elle en se redressant, et je suis venue aussi vite que possible vous aider aux courses, comme vous me l'aviez ordonné.

Stupéfait, Drago fut incapable de sortir le moindre son, et hocha légèrement la tête pour rentrer dans son jeu. Avait-il le choix, de toute façon ? Mais qu'est-ce que le cerveau dérangé de cette fille était encore en train de manigancer ?

- Si vous le permettez, Maître, poursuivit-elle en le regardant si fixement qu'il en vient à se demander si elle n'apercevait pas véritablement ses yeux malgré la capuche, il me semble que la potion que vous m'avez chargée de préparer nécessite une _queue de rat_, et non de lézard.

Elle avait fortement insisté sur les derniers mots, et Drago fronça les sourcils avant de jeter un œil discret à sa liste. Non, il y avait bien écrit « queue de lézard ». A quoi jouait-elle, bon sang ?

- La recette indique une queue de lézard, rétorqua-t-il de son ton autoritaire.

- Ça, c'est peut-être parce que mon cher Maître a oublié d'apporter les modifications à la potion d'Enflage, spécialement rectifiée par une personne qui s'y connait bien mieux en potion. Maître, rajouta-t-elle rapidement.

Heureusement, le ton sarcastique employé par l'ancienne Gryffondor ne sembla pas alerter le vieux marchand qui suivait l'échange d'un air ennuyé. Drago se souvint alors avoir effectivement oublié de changer ses toutes premières hypothèses d'ingrédients par ceux qu'avait corrigés Hermione.

Aussitôt, il se tourna vers le vendeur qui attendait, de moins en moins patient :

- Il me faudrait des queues de rats, en fait, et non de lézards.

Comme s'il se retenait de lui balancer quelque chose à la figure, le petit homme resta immobile un instant, avant de finalement se diriger vers l'arrière boutique. Drago sauta sur l'occasion pour voler le pot de racines d'asphodèles, avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme qui affichait un petit sourire supérieur qu'il ne supportait pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lança-t-il en murmurant. Tu as besoin d'un dessin pour comprendre que je ne veux plus te voir ? Après tout, les dessins, c'est plutôt ton domaine, non ?

- Je suis revenue parce que j'ai besoin que tu me pardonnes, Malefoy, répondit-elle d'un ton sérieux.

Il ne put retenir un rire moqueur.

- Voyez-vous ça ! Mademoiselle Granger a des soucis de conscience, maintenant !

- J'en ai toujours eu, que tu me croies ou non. Je ne suis pas là pour te supplier de me pardonner, privilège que je me sais déjà refusé, mais pour t'apporter mon aide une dernière fois.

- J'ai déjà eu affaire à ta précieuse aide, Granger, et rien de bon n'en est ressorti. Je ne veux pas reprendre ce risque. Et puis, si je comprends bien, tu es là pour te sauver de ta propre culpabilité, et non par réel désir de m'aider.

- Inutile d'essayer de m'accuser davantage. Je me suis beaucoup remise en question, après ton départ, mais j'en suis arrivée à la certitude que je ne suis pas l'égoïste que tu dis. J'ai mal agi, c'est vrai, mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de me juger si mal.

- Bon, eh bien nous voilà avancés, n'est-ce pas ? Tu restes innocente, je reste injuste, point final.

Elle allait répliquer, mais la grosse voix du vendeur interpella Drago :

- Tout va bien, monsieur ?

Ce dernier répondit sans quitter Hermione des yeux :

- Oui, nous ne vous inquiétez pas. Mon esclave est un être têtu et borné qu'il est absurde de vouloir convaincre.

Il s'avança ensuite pour récupérer sa marchandise et payer le vieil homme.

- La même que ma femme, quoi, bougonna celui-ci. Sauf que ma femme, bah... j'peux pas utiliser les _endoloris_, contrairement aux esclaves.

Drago se retint de lui dire qu'il aurait volontiers échangé sa femme contre Hermione, et lui paya la verrine. En bonne petite esclave, Hermione le suivit sans un mot jusqu'à l'extérieur. Évidemment, à peine sorti, cet avantage ne dura pas et la jeune femme se planta devant lui pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin sans l'écouter.

- Malefoy, déclara-t-elle fermement.

- Granger... soupira-t-il sinistrement.

- Il faut que tu saches pourquoi j'ai agi comme ça, c'est important pour moi. Tu veux bien m'écouter deux petites minutes ?

- Pas une de plus.

Elle parut satisfaite d'avoir obtenu son attention, même pour un court laps de temps, et s'élança :

- Voilà, j'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte, mais l'homme à qui j'ai menti et dont j'ai abusé de l'hospitalité n'était pas toi.

- Ben voyons, maugréa-t-il en roulant les yeux au ciel.

- Laisse-moi terminer ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est que depuis le soir où on est tombé l'un sur l'autre, c'est le Malefoy de Poudlard que j'ai vu. Lorsque tu avais des gestes généreux envers moi, je les ressentais comme venant de la part du garçon odieux et moqueur d'autrefois. Comment voulais-tu que je te prenne au sérieux ? Que je ne me méfie pas de chacun de tes sourires ? Tu as raison, la guerre m'a sûrement rendue légèrement paranoïaque, mais il n'empêche qu'on a tous les deux été ennemis pendant six ans ! Six longues années que tu sembles avoir oubliées ! Mais moi, Malefoy, moi, j'en ai beaucoup plus souffert que tu ne le croies, et me reprocher de ne pas te faire confiance sont des accusations qui frisent l'hypocrisie !

Elle s'interrompit, la respiration légèrement hachée comme si elle venait de courir, épuisée par l'effort que demandaient de telles confessions. Comme il l'écoutait toujours sans rien dire, dissimulé sous cette fiche cagoule qui l'empêchait de décrypter ce qu'il pensait, elle reprit plus calmement :

- Lorsque tu as accepté de m'héberger pour un temps, je me suis promise de tout mettre en œuvre pour ne plus repartir, c'est vrai... Je ne transportais alors aucun sentiment de culpabilité à l'idée de te mentir. Pourquoi en aurais-je eus ? Tu étais Drago Malefoy, aussi égoïste que je m'apprêtais à le devenir, et certainement pas quelqu'un qui méritait mon respect. Mais voilà, si, au départ, je me refusais à croire tes actes dotés d'une quelconque bonté, les faisant passer pour un simple rôle de façade dans le but de récolter mes services, j'ai fini par accepter l'évidence. Il a fallu attendre de me faire jeter de la chaumière pour réaliser que tu avais bel et bien changé, et que je venais de tirer avantage d'un homme bien.

Elle s'avança d'un pas, et fut contente qu'il ne recule pas.

- Je regrette sincèrement mon comportement, Malefoy, souffla-t-elle. Et ce ne sont pas là des paroles qui ont pour but de récupérer ta chaumière, mais de récupérer un petit peu de ton estime.

Hermione devint alors attentive à la moindre réaction du jeune homme, mais, comme toujours, il ne dit rien. Elle souffla d'exaspération. Cet homme était aussi sensible qu'un mur de pierre. Ne pouvait-il pas faire un tout petit riquiqui effort d'indulgence, ou bien se délectait-il de la voir ainsi se mettre à nue pour n'en rien retirer ?

Tout à coup, sans prévenir, Drago la saisit brusquement par les cheveux et lui plaqua la tête contre le sol.

- Ne t'avise jamais plus de me parler ainsi ! lui cracha-t-il.

Prise de court, Hermione n'eut même pas le temps de faire exploser sa colère qu'une voix familière s'éleva, tout près :

- Un problème, monsieur ?

Hermione s'horrifia en reconnaissant la voix de Mister Zoah, le meilleur vendeur du chemin de Traverse. La joue écrasée contre terre, elle ne tenta pas de se débattre.

- Aucun, répliqua sèchement Drago. Vous ne me pensez pas capable de régler ça moi-même ?

- Bien sûr que si, monsieur, répondit Mr Zoah sur la défensive. Je voulais juste mettre à votre service mon expérience de dompter les esclaves, c'est tout.

- Je connais bien vos méthodes pour vous avoir vu à l'œuvre, merci, répondit Drago d'un ton glacial.

Hermione, qui retenait des larmes de douleur face à la poigne de cheveux que lui tenait fermement le Serpentard, tendait l'oreille du mieux qu'elle pouvait malgré le bruit ambiant des rues du marché. Mais aucune parole ne fut échangée pendant ce qui lui parut une éternité, avant que Mr Zoah, dont la voix sonnait soudainement beaucoup plus proche, ne s'élève de nouveau :

- Ne serait-elle pas l'une de mes anciennes esclaves ? Cette touffe de cheveux châtain me dit vaguement quelque chose.

- Non, trancha-t-il aussitôt. Ce n'est pas chez vous que je l'ai achetée. Vos indiscrétions commencent à m'agacer. N'oubliez pas à qui vous parlez.

Le vendeur lâcha un « certainement », toutefois très peu convaincu de l'autorité étrangère. Après tout, la méchanceté et l'indifférence du sort des Sang-de-Bourbe faisaient de cet homme au bouc crépu un excellent vendeur dont la popularité grandissante était peu à peu en train de lui assurer un rôle irremplaçable, et donc une éventuelle immunité contre la souveraineté des Adeptes. Ainsi, c'est avec une fausse courtoisie qu'il repartit.

- Viens, lui souffla alors Drago en l'aidant à se relever. Il ne vaut mieux pas rester là.

Hermione passa une main rapide sur sa joue, faisant dégringoler les petits graviers qui s'y étaient incrustés, et suivit Drago en gardant la tête baissée. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans des rues plus sombres, à proximité de l'Allée des Embrumes.

- Il nous scrutait en train de parler, expliqua Drago au bout d'un moment. Il ne fallait pas qu'il reconnaisse ton visage.

- J'avais compris, le rassura-t-elle.

Puis, elle rajouta dans un souffle :

- Merci.

- La prochaine boutique ne s'annonce pas facile, dit-il en reprenant la marche comme si elle n'avait pas parlé. Il nous faudra être vigilants.

Hermione sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Venait-il juste de dire « nous » ? Cela signifiait-il qu'il acceptait qu'elle lui donne un coup de main ? Ou mieux encore, qu'il la pardonnait et lui permettrait de revenir à la chaumière ? Refusant de se faire de faux espoirs, elle se contenta de le suivre à travers l'Allée des Embrumes, dont l'atmosphère lugubre lui donnait la chair de poule. Cependant, elle ne parvint pas à dissimuler un sourire reconnaissant que, de dos, il ne pouvait heureusement pas apercevoir.

- C'est ici, annonça-t-il enfin en désignant d'un coup de tête le magasin sur leur droite.

Hermione jeta un œil surpris à la boutique ; non seulement joyeusement colorés de rose, les murs ornés de toutes sortes de fleurs ne faisaient pas de ce lieu un endroit repoussant ou effroyable, mais rappelait plutôt la maison de poupée qu'Hermione avait eue pour ses quatre ans. Maison qui, au passage, ne lui avait jamais servie autrement qu'en tant que rangement pour ses livres d'école.

Devant son air étonné, Drago expliqua :

- Ne te méprend pas sur la décoration ; ces plantes sont toutes aussi dangereuses les unes que les autres. La vendeuse a toujours fait preuve d'une méfiance extrême envers les clients, virant parfois à la paranoïa. Quant aux couleurs choisies, c'est tout simplement dû aux goûts spéciaux d'une femme spéciale. Très spéciale.

- Je me trompe, ou tu as l'air de bien la connaître ? demanda Hermione avec un rictus.

Drago parut hésiter.

- Justement, à ce sujet... il faut que tu saches deux-trois petites choses que...

Il fut interrompu par la porte de la boutique qui s'ouvrit à la volée, et une voix stridente leur perça tous deux les oreilles :

- DRAGO MALEFOY !

Ce dernier n'eut rien le temps de voir arriver, et le bruit de la claque qu'il reçue en pleine joue aurait presque pu lui casser les dents. Hermione haussa les sourcils, stupéfaite. Elle sentait qu'elle allait bien aimer cette fille, qui qu'elle soit.

- Comment oses-tu te ramener ici... siffla la voix aigüe de la vendeuse. Tu croyais que je ne te reconnaitrais pas avec cette tenue ? Ah !

Et elle lui descendit vivement sa cagoule vers l'arrière.

Grande, brune aux cheveux longs et soyeux, des yeux noirs à en charmer plus d'un, cette jolie femme lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un.

- Et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle a comme ça, ta maudite esclave, à me regarder avec cet air stupide ?

Rectification : elle n'allait pas du tout apprécier cette fille...

- N'y fais pas attention, elle est muette, lui répondit Drago.

Hermione ouvrit des yeux ronds de surprise. Muette ? Comment ça, muette ? Non, mais quel culot ! Il profitait de son jeu de rôle pour s'assurer qu'elle ne pourrait pas en placer une ! Soit, elle lui ferait donc cette faveur, mais à ses risques et périls. Car, une fois loin d'ici, tout ce qui aura été retenu derrière ses lèvres risquera de jaillir à la façon d'un barrage qui explose.

- Écoute, Nancy, reprit Drago, on avait douze ans, à l'époque. Tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais oublier un jour ?

- Jamais ! T'oublier, toi, ça a été facile. Mais oublier l'humiliation que tu m'as infligée, certainement pas !

- J'ai besoin de l'un de tes filtres, soupira-t-il.

- Comment va ma chère cousine ? enchaina-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique. Tu sais ? La fille avec qui tu m'as lâchement trompée ! Toujours aussi fou d'elle ?

- Elle est morte.

Le visage de la belle brune se décomposa peu à peu, et Drago brisa le silence qui venait de s'installer :

- Ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas demandé de ses nouvelles, on dirait.

- Co...coment est-ce arrivé ? bégaya-t-elle, les yeux dans le vague.

- Tuée dans la bataille, il y a trois ans. Satisfaite ?

Nancy leva vers lui un regard assassin.

- Bien sûr que non !

Puis, elle sembla se radoucir et s'écarta même pour le laisser entrer. En revanche, lorsque ce fut au tour d'Hermione de rentrer à l'intérieur, la vendeuse lui barra le passage.

- Je ne veux pas de gens comme elle dans mon magasin, déclara-t-elle fermement à l'adresse de Drago.

Ce dernier, qui perçut aussitôt l'indignation dangereuse d'Hermione, s'intercala entre les deux femmes et plongea ses yeux bleu azur dans ceux de Nancy.

- J'ai besoin d'elle pour mes courses. S'il te plaît... murmura-t-il.

Ils s'échangèrent un long regard durant lequel Hermione, ahurie, regardait ce numéro d'hypnose en retenant sa colère. Il fallait qu'elle se maîtrise ; Drago avait accepté son aide, et ce n'était donc pas le moment de tout gâcher.

Finalement, Nancy les laissa entrer, non sans accompagner Hermione d'un regard méprisant que cette dernière ne se gêna pas de renvoyer. Après tout, la parole lui étant interdite, il fallait bien qu'elle s'exprime autrement.

Les étagères bordant les murs ne comportaient que des fioles, toutes de formes différentes et remplies de potions et autres liquides aux couleurs étranges. Toutefois, Hermione put en reconnaître certaines, et repéra notamment un tout petit flacon de verre, assurément une potion de Confusion.

- Alors, que puis-je pour toi ? demanda Nancy.

- J'ai besoin d'une essence de Belladona.

Elle parut surprise de sa demande :

- Tu comptes te faire pousser les cheveux ?

- Heu, non. C'est pour un mélange.

- Bon, très bien.

Elle se dirigea vers l'étagère près de laquelle patientait Hermione, et se planta devant elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour bouger de là, idiote ? aboya-t-elle.

Hermione serra les mâchoires pour se contrôler, et aperçut Drago qui lui faisait signe d'obéir. Ce qu'elle fit. La vendeuse attrapa une longue et fine fiole au breuvage turquoise, avant de retourner auprès de Drago. Lorsqu'elle la lui mit dans les mains, Hermione la vit en profiter pour y joindre les siennes.

- Drago, prononça-t-elle doucement. Je suis désolée pour... enfin, tu sais. Malgré ce qui s'est passé, elle restait ma cousine, et je l'aimais.

- Pas autant que moi, répondit-il sombrement.

- Non, probablement pas autant, avoua-t-elle.

Hermione vit avec horreur Drago poser la fiole sur le comptoir, et prendre à son tour les mains de Nancy dans les siennes.

- Tu sais, je m'en veux de t'avoir fait souffrir...

La Gryffondor hurla le nom de Malefoy dans sa tête, espérant lui envoyer des ondes sonores pour le réveiller de cet élan écœurant de mièvrerie. Mais il ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention, et semblait même avoir oublié l'objectif de leur présence ici. La vendeuse elle-même, soi-disant paranoïaque, ne se souciait plus du tout d'Hermione.

« Oh, mais attend voir un peu... Bien sûr ! Malefoy, tu es un vrai génie ! Et que Merlin me pardonne de penser ainsi ! ».

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, la jeune femme profita du fait que Malefoy retienne l'attention de Nancy pour piquer un maximum de potions et les fourrer dans sa sacoche, dissimulée sous le drap qui lui servait de robe. A commencer par cette fameuse potion de Confusion se trouvant juste à sa gauche...

- C'est vrai, poursuivait Drago, je ne me rendais pas bien compte du mal que je t'infligeais. Mais sache que, lorsque je suis sorti avec toi, je ne la connaissais pas encore, et c'est seulement quand tu me l'a présentée que...

- Que tu as eu le coup de foudre, acheva-t-elle dans un soupir. Oui, je connais très bien l'histoire. Au fond, je savais qu'elle te rendrait plus heureuse que moi. Même nos deux familles ne cessaient de répéter que « vous vous étiez bien trouvés, tous les deux », que vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre. Seulement, je n'ai pas supporté l'humiliation.

Sans le vouloir, Hermione fit maladroitement tinter deux fioles l'une contre l'autre, et le léger bruit de verre résonna dans un moment silencieux. Elle tira une grimace, priant Merlin de ne pas avoir été entendue. Mais la voix perçante de la vendeuse s'exclama :

- Que fait-elle ? Qui lui a permis de toucher mes...

- Nancy... appela tendrement Drago en posant une main sur sa joue, avant de ramener doucement son regard vers le sien.

La jeune femme, de nouveau envoûtée, fixa Drago plus intensément que jamais, silencieuse.

- Oublie-là, souffla-t-il. Elle ne fait rien de mal, fais-moi confiance.

- Te faire confiance ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible. Tu as perdu ma confiance il y a des années de cela, et je ne sais plus quoi penser. Oh, Drago, je t'aimais tellement...

Hermione déroba une nouvelle potion en levant les yeux au ciel. Il ne lui restait plus que deux petites fioles à prendre. Après, elle pourrait aller prendre l'air pour éviter de vomir sur l'hideux carrelage rose bonbon.

- Il faut que je t'avoue, Nancy, dit-il, qu'il m'arrivait encore souvent de penser à toi, et...

Il fut interrompu par un ricanement. Hermione retroussa aussitôt les lèvres, tandis qu'ils se tournaient tous deux vers elle.

- Je croyais qu'elle était muette ! s'emporta alors la grande brune.

- Elle l'est ! assura Drago, soudain mal à l'aise. C'est juste que... parfois, elle émet de drôles de sons. C'est sa façon de communiquer...

- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a à dire, la Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, mais Drago répondit plus vite qu'elle :

- Qu'il est temps qu'on y aille ! Elle me rappelle probablement que j'ai une réunion au Manoir dans peu de temps.

Il s'écarta enfin de Nancy, avant de reprendre la fiole d'essence de Belladona. Nancy dévisagea Hermione du regard, lui reprochant sûrement d'avoir écourté son temps avec Drago.

- Tu devrais changer d'esclave, déclara-t-elle alors en contournant le comptoir. Celle-là est vraiment de mauvaise qualité.

- Je sais, soupira-t-il. C'était la moins chère. Je suis un peu à sec, en ce moment.

- Derrière ses airs d'innocence, poursuivit Nancy, je décèle une touche d'hypocrisie qui pourrait te surprendre.

- Je m'y suis déjà fait surprendre, crois-moi, maugréa-t-il sombrement.

- J'espère pour toi qu'elle sait au moins cuisiner correctement !

- Tu plaisantes ? pouffa-t-il de rire. J'aurais moins de risque de mourir empoisonné en mangeant de la Bombabouse que ses pancakes !

Hermione lui envoya le regard le plus noir qu'elle avait en réserve, tandis que Nancy-Barbie riait aux éclats. A ce moment précis, Hermione n'aurait su dire, qui de ces deux Sang Pur, elle désirait le plus étrangler.

- Si tu veux, proposa Nancy, il y a un bal, le mois prochain, pour les gens comme nous. Ils vendront les meilleurs Sang-de-Bourbes du pays. On pourrait y aller ensemble ?

- Merci, mais je ne compte pas l'échanger.

La voix posée de Drago mit fin aux rires de la vendeuse qui, tout comme Hermione, fut surprise de l'air sérieux qu'il affichait.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Enfin, Drago, c'est insensé ! Pourquoi garder un tel spécimen ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules. Il avait les yeux plongés dans ceux d'Hermione, à présent, et celle-ci soutenait son regard.

- Je ne sais pas trop... finit-il par avouer. Peut-être que, malgré tout ce que cette tête de mule me fait endurer, elle a le droit à une seconde chance. Peut-être que, avec le temps, j'ai bêtement fini pas m'y attacher.

Hermione sourit timidement, jouant parfaitement le rôle de la muette, cette fois. En effet, aucun son ne serait parvenu au-delà de ses lèvres même si elle l'avait souhaité.

- Toi ? se moqua Nancy. T'attacher à cette esclave ? Eh bien, je suppose que ça doit être uniquement dû à son joli minois. Elle n'a que ça pour elle, la pauvre. Et encore ! Il serait temps que tu la nourrisse, tu ne crois pas ?

- Pas facile avec mademoiselle qui fait la difficile avec ce que je lui rapporte...

- Si tu veux mon avis, tu te fait mené par la baguette magique, mon cher Drago. Il est évident que, lorsqu'on est aussi maigre qu'elle, refuser de la nourriture ne peut qu'être un moyen de te faire perdre ton autorité, et de te faire savoir que la guerre est loin d'être remportée.

« Pas aussi stupide qu'elle en a l'air, la poupée Barbie... » constata Hermione.

- Pour être honnête, sourit Drago, nous n'avons jamais communiqué autrement qu'en faisant la guerre, et ça depuis le début. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Nancy, je suis habitué à ses sauts d'humeur. Et, crois-moi, si l'un de nous deux doit un jour déclarer forfait, ce sera elle...

Hermione releva légèrement la tête et gonfla sa poitrine, répondant ainsi clairement que s'il croyait l'impressionner, elle lui démontrerait volontiers le contraire !

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, soupira Nancy, tu vas tout de même la garder, c'est ça ?

Hermione ne lâchait pas Drago du regard, attendant également une réponse. Tous deux n'avaient pas besoin de paroles pour savoir qu'il était ici question de la chaumière, et la jeune femme sentit son cœur marteler sa poitrine.

« Allez, Malefoy, qu'attends-tu pour lui répondre, hein ? Comptes-tu me pardonner ? ».

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur de nouveaux clients. Drago rabattit vivement sa capuche sur la tête, puis s'avança vers Nancy avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

- Au revoir, souffla-t-il.

Et il se dirigea vers la sortie, suivi par Hermione. Alors qu'il franchissait la porte, Nancy l'appela une dernière fois :

- Drago ? Au sujet du bal... pense-y, d'accord ?

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, puis disparut à l'extérieur pour de bon.

**oOoOoooOo**

Aucun des deux ne prononça un seul mot, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le dernier magasin.

- Je t'ai vu prendre de la potion de Confusion, dit-il alors. Ce n'est pas sur la liste.

- Je sais, répondit-elle, embarrassée. Elle servira pour mes propres projets.

- Tu n'abandonneras pas, alors ? ricana-t-il.

- Renoncer à te trahir est une chose que je te promets, Malefoy. Renoncer à sauver les esclaves, par contre, est un but que je promets de ne jamais abandonner, quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Et, contrairement à ce que tu pourrais penser, il y a des jours où j'ai pourtant envie de tout laisser tomber.

Ils se turent une nouvelle fois, avant qu'Hermione ne change de sujet :

- Cette fille... La cousine de Nancy, qui est-ce ?

Il tira un sourire en coin.

- Tu recommences, dit-il.

- Quoi donc ?

- Avec ta curiosité maladive, Granger. Tu sais, ça doit pouvoir se soigner. Quoi que, dans ton cas, je crains que ce ne soit trop tard.

- Allez, Malefoy ! insista-t-elle avec ardeur.

- Te donner les réponses n'arrangera pas ton addiction, s'amusa-t-il.

- Ne me parle pas comme si j'étais une droguée, s'offusqua-t-elle.

Il soupira devant tant d'obstination.

- Tu ne me croiras pas.

- Essaye toujours.

- Pansy, lâcha-t-il.

Hermione stoppa brusquement sa marche.

- Pansy ? grimaça-t-elle. Pansy Parkinston ? Tu te fiches de moi ?

- Laisse tomber, s'énerva-t-il. Je savais que tu réagirais comme ça.

- Comment veux-tu que je réagisse ? Cette fille était aussi stupide que ses pieds, et...

Elle fut interrompu par Drago qui venait soudainement de se retourner vers elle pour lui planter sa baguette magique sous le menton.

- Je t'interdis de parler d'elle comme ça, Granger, menaça-t-il, ses yeux voilés d'un gris étrange. Je te rappelle qu'elle est morte, et je ne laisserai personne salir son image.

- D'a...d'accord, déglutit Hermione, prise au dépourvu. Baisse ta baguette, maintenant.

Drago la rangea dans sa poche, puis reprit la marche d'un pas plus rapide. Hermione n'osa plus rien dire, peu désireuse de le voir s'énerver à nouveau. Il fallait avouer qu'il pouvait se révéler effrayant, parfois.

Contre toute attente, ce fut lui, qui reprit la parole :

- La première fois que j'ai rencontré Pansy, c'était l'été qui précédait notre toute première rentrée à Poudlard. A l'époque, je trainais avec Nancy, même si cette dernière prétendait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'on sortait ensemble. Pansy et moi nous sommes tout de suite très bien entendus. Elle avait les mêmes attentes que moi concernant la magie, et se voyait déjà imposer sa tyrannie aux autres élèves. Nos parents ayant donné la même éducation, elle m'avait confié devoir être la meilleure, et vouloir être la meilleure. Seulement, après m'avoir rencontré, il s'est imposé comme une évidence pour nous deux que je serais celui qui prendrait ce rôle en charge. C'est ce qu'elle voulait également, et on a passé toutes les vacances à imaginer comment serait cette fameuse école Poudlard avec, à sa tête, deux petits chefs comme nous. « Tu vois, Malefoy, il y a les forts, tels que nous, et les faibles, tels que les Sang-de-Bourbe », m'avait-elle dit avec un air supérieur, répétant fièrement les paroles de son père dont elle comprenait à peine le sens. « Et les deux camps n'ont rien à faire ensemble ».

Hermione le vit tirer un sourire nostalgique. Ce qu'elle entendait jusque là n'avait rien de très surprenant. En revanche, c'était sa relation avec Pansy qui l'intriguait, l'ayant toujours considérée comme le bon toutou de Malefoy.

- Notre relation a duré trois ans, poursuivit-il. On ne se montrait que rarement ensemble, car nos principes défendaient fermement toutes marques d'affection en publique. Puis, avec le temps, on s'est tous les deux rendus compte que ce n'était pas de l'amour que nous partagions, mais plutôt une amitié fusionnelle, comme des frères et sœurs. Ça ne nous empêchait pas de s'accorder l'un à l'autre beaucoup plus de temps qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre. Mais l'année suivante, les choses prirent une tournure différente, nous extirpant de notre monde enfantin pour affronter notre destin.

- Le retour de Voldemort... devina Hermione.

- Oui. Au début, lorsqu'elle a appris que je m'apprêtais à devenir Mangemort, elle s'est forcée à m'encourager de tout son être. Je savais bien qu'au fond, tout comme ma mère, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle désirait pour moi. Mais elle me soutenait, quoi qu'il arrive. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle m'avait promis. Lors de notre sixième année, elle m'a avoué que l'homme que je devenais lui faisait peur, et elle a commencé à essayer de m'éloigner de Voldemort et ses partisans, redoutant qu'ils se servent de moi en sacrifice. J'avais cessé depuis longtemps de m'acharner à lui faire comprendre mon devoir, que je n'avais pas le choix et qu'elle devrait plutôt fière de ma tâche, tout comme je l'étais ! Tout comme je me _devais _de l'être... A son tour, elle a cessé de s'acharner à me raisonner, et après une violente dispute, on ne s'est plus adressé la parole. Cette année a été la pire de ma vie. La solitude ne m'avait jamais dérangée, avant, au contraire. Mais, sans elle à mes côtés, j'ai alors réalisé que je n'avais jamais connue la solitude, la vraie.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Pansy Parkinston, cette petite peste qui ne s'était jamais retenue de l'insulter vulgairement, était apparemment une amie en or aux yeux de Malefoy. Qui l'eût cru ?

- La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, dit-il sombrement, c'était la veille de la guerre. Elle était revenue me supplier une dernière fois de ne pas me battre aux côtés des Mangemorts, et de fuir. Je ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné de m'avoir laissé tombé, à l'époque, et ma fierté l'a emporté. Et tu sais ce que je lui ai répondu, Granger ?

Il lâcha un rire glacial, dénué d'émotion si ce n'en était la tristesse évidente :

- Je lui ai dit qu'il y avait les forts, tels que moi, et les faibles, comme elle, et que les deux camps n'avaient rien à faire ensemble. Je pensais ces paroles suffisantes pour briser à jamais le lien d'une amitié passée que je ne méritais plus, et espérait même qu'elle me déteste, lui évitant ainsi de s'inquiéter pour moi durant la bataille. De toute évidence, ce jour-là, ça ne l'a pas empêchée de courir pour prendre le sortilège de mort à ma place...

Marchant à ses côtés, elle pouvait sentir le corps du jeune homme aussi raide qu'un piquet, et si son cerveau avait été capable d'imaginer une telle chose, Hermione aurait sûrement pensé qu'il pleurait. Mais un Malefoy ne pleurait pas, il prenait sur lui. La preuve en était que six années passées dans le même collège n'avaient apparemment pas été assez longues pour qu'Hermione ne comprenne ne serait-ce qu'une parcelle de la véritable vie de Drago Malefoy.

Une fois de plus, elle lui avait soutiré des souvenirs personnels qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu ressortir. Oui, mais pourquoi les lui confier, dans ce cas ? Elle se montrait peut-être légèrement insistante... bon, d'accord, voire carrément coriace, mais tout de même ! Il aurait strictement refusé d'en parler qu'elle aurait abandonné... non ?

- Je ne savais pas, bredouilla-t-elle maladroitement. Je n'imaginais pas qu'elle... enfin...

- Je sais, Granger. Tout était justement fait exprès pour que personne ne remarque quoi que ce soit. Ce que tu pensais de moi ne devait pas être bien mieux, à l'époque, et pourtant, tu vois, je ne suis pas celui que tu croies.

- Plus ! rectifia-t-elle. Tu n'es _plus_ celui que je croyais, Malefoy. Ne pousse pas non plus trop loin en te prétendant un Bon Samaritain qui se prend de pitié pour tout le monde, tu veux bien ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, Granger, sourit-il. Ce rôle-là, c'est définitivement le tien. Aucune chance que je te le pique.

**oOoooOoooOo**

La dernière boutique s'avéra beaucoup plus lugubre que les deux précédentes, et, si des frissons glacés n'arrêtaient pas de parcourir l'échine d'Hermione, elle ne sut si l'air parfaitement décontracté de Drago était censé la rassurer ou l'effrayer davantage. Combien de fois, dans son enfance, avait-il été emmené dans ce genre d'endroit ? Souvent, à ce qu'on dirait. Bien trop souvent pour un petit garçon, en tout cas.

- Je vais prendre ta sacoche, lui dit-il avant d'entrer.

- Heu, d'accord, accepta-t-elle en la lui donnant.

- Elle se voit sous ton drap, expliqua-t-il. Et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on la remarque.

Elle fit signe qu'elle avait compris, et le suivit sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée.

- Une dernière chose, dit-il en se retournant. Cette boutique contient des anti-vols. La dernière fois, je n'ai repéré que la marmite, postée à l'entrée, mais je sais qu'il y en avaient deux autres, à l'époque. Le commerçant a dû les changer de place. Si tu ne les repère pas, tu ne touche à rien. Compris ?

- Ne t'en fait pas, assura-t-elle fièrement. J'ai plutôt géré, jusque là, non ?

- Je suis sérieux, Granger. Il ne reste que du malheureux crin de licorne à dérober et la liste est complète. Ne prends aucun risque si tu n'es pas sûre. Je peux te faire confiance ?

Cette question refroidit Hermione de la tête aux pieds. La dernière fois qu'il la lui avait posée, elle lui avait offert un grand sourire et une main d'amitié avec des calculs stratégiques plein la tête. Elle savait qu'il était en train de lui offrir une seconde chance, et pour rien au monde elle ne cracherait dessus.

- Oui.

Malgré sa capuche, elle aperçut l'ombre d'un léger sourire. Ils entrèrent.

La chute de température fut si brutale qu'Hermione crut d'abord rentrer dans une chambre froide. Elle s'enveloppa du mieux qu'elle put dans son drap, avant de jeter un œil près de l'entrée. Effectivement, se trouvait bien là le premier anti-vol : de taille moyenne, ce qui était en apparence identique à une marmite se révélait en fait n'être qu'une vulgaire imitation, probablement à partir d'un simple bol ensorcelé. Le niveau très médiocre de la magie utilisée permettait d'apercevoir les deux grosses tâches noires sur le cuivre du chaudron qui n'étaient rien d'autre que les yeux inquisiteurs de l'objet. En revanche, Hermione ne l'aurait jamais remarqué si Drago ne l'en avait pas avertie un peu plus tôt.

- Bien le bonjour, monsieur, s'éleva une voix mielleuse.

L'homme à l'allure squelettique et aux cheveux gris presque inexistants se courba légèrement devant Drago, avant de poser un instant ses yeux noirs sur Hermione. Il semblait embarrassé.

- Elle est avec vous ? demanda-t-il alors.

- Oui, répondit Drago.

Le vendeur sembla hésiter. « Encore un magasin qui n'accepte pas les Sang-de-Bourbe », songea Hermione avec lassitude. Mais le statut d'Adepte de Drago avait sûrement fait réfléchir le commerçant sur ce qui arrivait aux malheureux ayant l'audace de se mettre en travers de leur chemin, car il n'ajouta rien.

- Elle va faire les courses pour moi, annonça alors Drago. Cela vous pose-t-il un problème ?

Hermione tira un sourire discret. Sa façon de poser la question lui rappelait beaucoup Poudlard, lorsqu'elle l'apercevait parfois donner des ordres à ses deux gorilles, ces derniers montrant un soupçon de refus. C'était le genre de ton qui ne laissait pas le choix de réponses. Le genre de ton qui appartenait à Drago Malefoy, et qu'elle savait malheureusement fonctionner également sur elle.

- Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama le vendeur. Quelle idée !

- Bien.

Hermione se mit alors à la recherche des deux autres objets-espion, profitant de l'obscurité pour détailler la boutique de fond en comble.

Elle tourna la tête en direction de l'entrée. La poisse ! Cette fichue marmite avait les yeux rivés sur elle, et ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher du regard. Innocemment, Hermione lui tourna le dos et entreprit de circuler à travers les étagères, ces dernières étant disposées comme dans une bibliothèque : trois longues rangées verticales qui lui permettraient facilement de sortir du champ de vision du premier anti-vol. Quant aux deux autres, il y en avait forcément un par couloir, elle en donnerait sa main aux hyppogriffes.

Contre toute attente, elle entendit le vendeur engager la conversation :

- Alors, cette chasse aux Sang-de-Bourbe, ça avance bien ?

Drago mit un certain temps avant de répondre d'une voix complètement neutre :

- Si on veut.

- Tant mieux, tant mieux, marmonna le vieil homme.

Il se tut un instant, mais, même sans le voir, Hermione avait deviné qu'il n'avait pas fini. En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, il reprenait :

- Et la traque de l'ennemi numéro un ? Ce jeune Harry Potter ? Ainsi que son complice, le rouquin ?

Hermione eut un hoquet de surprise, tandis que Drago restait de marbre.

- Il faut dire, poursuivit-il, que cela fait bientôt trois ans que la Brigade Magique est à leurs trousses, et toujours aucune nouvelle du Survivant. S'il avait été tué, sa mort ne serait jamais passée inaperçue, vous ne croyez pas ?

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de regarder à travers les étagères pour entrevoir la figure ridée du commerçant. Savait-il quoi que ce soit au sujet d'Harry qui pourrait la rassurer un temps soit peu ? Elle savait que Drago se fichait pas mal du sort de ses amis, et le remercia intérieurement lorsqu'il posa la question au vendeur pour elle, comme s'il avait deviné son besoin d'en savoir plus :

- Pourquoi me parlez-vous de lui ? Êtes-vous au courant de quelque chose à son sujet ?

- Pas le moins du monde, monsieur l'Adepte ! répondit-il aussitôt. Vous pensez bien que, si c'était le cas, j'aurais accouru au Manoir pour livrer mes informations. Non, j'en parlais simplement parce que je trouve que votre esclave a un léger air de ressemblance avec la dernière du trio, la célèbre Hermione Granger.

Cette dernière sentit son cœur battre à toute allure, et ramena instinctivement ses cheveux devant les yeux.

- Je le saurais, si mon esclave était une sorcière en fuite, essaya de plaisanter Drago.

- En fuite ? rigola l'homme. Elle n'est plus en fuite depuis longtemps ! Cette jeune femme est morte il y a tout juste un an.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla alors Drago.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, monsieur ! Votre esclave ne lui ressemble pas tant que ça ; elle est beaucoup plus maigrichonne et bien moins belle !

Contrairement à la conversation précédente, Hermione aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que Drago y mette un terme sur le champ. Mais, comme elle s'y attendait, il devint soudain très intéressé.

- Vous avez dit qu'elle était morte ? demanda-t-il d'un ton grave. Vous êtes sûr ? Enfin, je veux dire, comment pouvez-vous affirmer une telle chose ?

- Cela fait combien de temps que vous n'avez plus lu un journal, monsieur ?

Le vendeur éclata de rire, avant de se reprendre rapidement face au regard noir de son client. Hermione se savait impuissante à empêcher la discussion qui allait suivre, et se résolut donc à se concentrer uniquement sur sa tâche. Si Drago et elle cohabitaient de nouveau ensemble, ce serait sûrement sur plus long terme, cette fois, et elle ne pourrait de toute façon pas lui cacher son passé éternellement. Il aurait tout de même été mieux qu'il ne l'apprenne pas de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre.

C'est alors que ses yeux noisette croisèrent deux petites pupilles sombres. Dissimulées dans la paille jaune du balai posé contre le comptoir, il n'y avait aucun doute permis : c'était bel et bien un anti-vol.

- Elle a été tuée par la Brigade Magique alors qu'elle s'était enfuie de la Résidence de Lord O'Mayer.

- La Résidence Mayer ? répéta Drago sans y croire. Ce riche héritier qui a fait de sa maison un véritable business d'esclaves ? Attendez, c'est du délire. En plus, il est impossible de...

- ...impossible de s'échapper, acheva le commerçant. Oui, je sais. Et c'est ça qui est fou. Cette fille a été la seule esclave en trois ans à parvenir à s'évader de la Résidence, un lieu aussi gardé et surveillé que le Manoir des Jedusors. Elle a été traquée un mois entier, avant que la Brigade ne rapporte finalement son corps comme preuve de sa mort. Depuis, les esclaves se tiennent tranquilles.

Hermione, qui n'écoutait qu'à moitié, avait donc repéré les espions des deux premiers corridors, et le troisième était là, quelque part, non loin de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Par chance, une verrine contenant du crin de licorne se trouvait à hauteur de ses yeux. Avant de s'en emparer, elle balada son regard tout autour, et finit par voir un tableau accroché au mur, au dessus de l'étagère. La propriétaire était une vieille femme au chignon sévèrement tiré en arrière. Pas très original, comme anti-vol, mais sa position en hauteur en assurait l'efficacité. Du moins, ça aurait probablement été le cas si la femme n'était pas en train de piquer un somme...

Hermione jeta un œil à la marmite et au balai et, après s'être assurée qu'ils ne la voyaient pas, saisit la verrine d'un geste rapide et adroit. Elle la planqua sous l'habit, coincée entre le drap serré et sa poitrine. Rien ne se passa.

Le vendeur et Drago avaient cessé de discuter, ce dernier ayant sûrement besoin de digérer le plein d'informations, et Hermione s'apprêta à les rejoindre, lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur un mince flacon de potion bleutée, juste derrière elle. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine ; l'élixir de Longue Vie ! Le dernier ingrédient manquant dont Drago ignorait la nécessité ! Il fallait absolument qu'elle le prenne, car revenir ici serait trop risqué.

Hermione s'en approcha doucement.

Quand, soudain, une ombre humaine la fit sursauter. Hermione retint un cri de surprise. Dissimulée dans l'angle, une jeune femme à la peau brune et aux traits indiens se tenait immobile, fixant la Gryffondor du regard. Le drap qui lui servait de robe assurait sa condition d'esclave, tout comme ses long cheveux très noirs et peu soignés. Silencieuse, elle continuait de regarder Hermione. Depuis combien de temps l'observait-elle, d'ailleurs ?

- Ça va ? fut la seule question qui lui vint à l'esprit, remuant à peine les lèvres.

Elle ne répondit rien. Cette femme devait être l'esclave du vendeur, et Hermione se fit violence pour ne pas s'y attarder. Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe uniquement de la potion, rien d'autre. Chaque chose en son temps. Et c'est après s'être promis de la sortir de là un jour, qu'Hermione avança sa main vers l'élixir de Longue Vie.

Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut alors l'esclave lui faire vivement non de la tête. Hermione se figea, la main toujours tendue vers la potion.

- Qui y a-t-il ? chuchota-t-elle tout bas.

La femme secoua de nouveau la tête, comme pour la mettre en garde.

- Il n'y a rien à craindre, lui dit Hermione avec un sourire rassurant. Je suis au courant pour les anti-vol. Merci.

Elle allongea son bras et prit la potion entre ses doigts, avant de se tourner vers l'esclave qui avait caché ses yeux derrière ses mains.

- Tu vois ? dit Hermione. Il ne s'est rien pa...

Elle fut soudain interrompue par un horrible hurlement strident qui résonna dans toute la boutique. Paralysée, Hermione regardait, horrifiée et impuissante, le flacon qu'elle tenait entre les mains émettre un cri d'appel au secours.

- A moi ! A moi ! Au vol !

Le vendeur arriva en courant, tandis qu'Hermione lâchait le flacon par terre. Ce dernier s'explosa sur le carrelage dans un jaillissement de verre, mettant fin aux beuglements insupportables du troisième anti-vol. Puisqu'elle tournait le dos au flacon lorsqu'elle avait pris le crin de licorne, il devenait maintenant évident qu'elle n'avait pas été vue.

- Ah ! s'exclama le vieil homme. Prise la main dans le sac !

Il attrapa fermement le bras d'Hermione, mais elle lui envoya un grand coup de pied dans le genou, et il vacilla contre l'étagère, renversant une ribambelle de potions au passage.

- Au voleur ! hurla-t-il.

Prise de panique, Hermione se précipita instantanément vers la sortie, poussant la porte de la boutique avec tout son corps. Mais elle n'eut même le temps de mettre un pied dehors qu'elle percuta un nouveau client de plein fouet, et tomba par terre. En relevant la tête, elle vit, terrifiée, la longue silhouette noire d'un Adepte.

**oOooooOoOoOo**

Accompagné d'un confrère, l'homme de noir scruta Hermione un instant, avant de s'adresser au vendeur qui venait de débarquer à leurs côtés :

- Que se passe-t-il, ici ?

- C'est une voleuse ! s'exclama le vendeur en pointant Hermione du doigt. Elle a tenté de s'emparer de l'une de mes marchandises, mais l'idiote est tombée sur un anti-vol !

- Et à qui est-elle, cette esclave ? demanda l'Adepte.

- A moi.

Drago sortit enfin de l'ombre, mais conserva la cagoule rabattue sur la tête. Jusque là restée à terre, Hermione se redressa prudemment. Le vendeur, qui ne tenait pas en place, prit la parole :

- Elle a profité du fait que son honorable Maitre me parlait pour me dérober ! Je suis sûr qu'elle en cache même sur elle !

Sans prévenir, il fouilla Hermione et ressortit rapidement le crin de licorne de sa poitrine.

- Vous voyez ? dit-il en brandissant sa marchandise comme un trophée. En voici la preuve ! Je réclame justice !

- Je vois, souffla l'Adepte. C'est embarrassant, ça. Un esclave appartenant à l'un de nos partisans qui commet un vol, ce n'est pas très bon pour l'image de la Confrérie.

Il sortit de sa poche une bourse de gallions et la tendit au vendeur.

- La Confrérie vous dédommage de l'anti-vol cassé, et compte évidemment sur votre entière discrétion concernant ce malheureux incident. Il va de soi que l'esclave en question sera puni pour ses actes.

Il regardait directement Drago. Celui-ci hocha légèrement la tête pour signaler qu'il savait ce qu'il avait à faire.

- Attendez une seconde ! protesta le vieil homme sans prendre la bourse pourtant tendue sous ses yeux. Je suis navré, messieurs, mais le coût des potions renversées atteint une somme bien au-delà de ce que vous me proposez.

- Vous réclamez plus ? s'étonna le second Adepte.

- Je réclame surtout que justice soit faite, et ce n'est pas l'argent qui s'en chargera.

- Où voulez-vous en venir ?

- Je demande la propriété de cette esclave.

Hermione fit plusieurs pas en arrière jusqu'à en trébucher, tandis que Drago s'interposait au milieu de la discussion.

- C'est hors de question, trancha-t-il le plus calmement possible. Elle n'est pas à vendre.

- Dommages physiques et matériels, insista le vendeur en se massant le tibia. L'argent de la Confrérie ne paiera pas mon humiliation, tandis que les services de cette esclave rembourseront son outrage. Et puis, je sais très bien ce qu'il advient des produits défaillants comme elle ; vous vous en débarrassez car ils nuisent au commerce. Si vous me la laissez, au moins vous ne perdrez pas l'argent investi.

- J'ai dit qu'elle n'était pas à vendre, répéta Drago, les mâchoires serrées.

Il se dirigea vers Hermione, mais l'Adepte lui barra le passage.

- Je crois que la proposition de ce monsieur est parfaitement légitime, dit-il d'un ton grave. Je comprends la frustration de se faire enlever son bien par un commerçant, mais n'oubliez pas que nos esclaves appartiennent à la Confrérie, et que la décision revient donc ici à la majorité.

Il se tourna vers le vendeur.

- Votre marché est honnête, vieil homme. Prenez-là donc, et oublions cette incident.

- Non ! rugit soudain Hermione pour échapper à la prise du second Adepte.

Mais des cordes sortirent de sa baguette pour venir s'enrouler fermement autour d'elle. Désespérée, elle se tourna vers Drago, implorant son secours. Qu'il les propulsent tous contre les murs ! Il était assez doué pour ça, non ? Qu'attendait-il pour réagir, pour la libérer ?

Pourtant, avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, Hermione avait déjà pressenti ce qui allait se passer...

- D'accord, souffla Drago.

- Parfait ! s'exclama joyeusement l'Adepte. Tout est réglé, dans ce cas. Bonne journée, messieurs.

Ne réalisant que tardivement ce qui se déroulait autour d'elle, Hermione leva la tête vers Drago qui lui adressait un dernier regard d'excuse, avant de disparaître à l'extérieur de la boutique. Insister aurait éveillé les soupçons, elle le savait. Et Drago ne voulait aucun ennui, il le lui avait bien fait comprendre.

Abandonnée aux mains d'un nouveau Maître, Hermione n'eut même pas la force de pleurer, trop abattue par la tournure que venaient de prendre les évènements.

Son engagement d'aider Drago une dernière fois était maintenant accompli. Le reste n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que lui réservaient les prochains jours, mais une chose restait définitive : Drago ne reviendrait pas.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Voilà, vous n'avez plus qu'à attendre le prochain chapitre pour découvrir la suite, et j'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous !**

**Pour ceux qui détestent Pansy, navrée de vous avoir imposé le personnage de « meilleure amie de Drago », mais c'est, pour ma part, une fille que j'adore, et ça quel que soit sont caractère : stupide, démoniaque, ou les deux, ce personnage est un régal dans les répliques humoristiques, et je suis rarement déçue. Chacun ses goûts !**

**On en apprend lentement mais sûrement sur le passé d'Hermione, cette fois. Je suis très longue lorsqu'il s'agit de révéler des informations que les lecteurs demandent (sadique ? mouhahah...possible ! ), comme par exemple la fameuse question : où sont harry et ron ? On me l'a posée maintes fois en review, et je n'y ai jamais répondu, pour la simple et bonne raison que, lorsqu'on veut savoir, on lit ! ;-)**

_A bientôt !_

_MalefoyHeartless_


	7. Rien ne sert de courir

**De plus en plus de revieweurs et de plus en plus de compliments, comment voulez-vous que je ne rougisse pas ensuite ? Des critiques également, mais toujours justifiées et toutes aussi appréciées !**

**MERCI**

**Je ne le dirai jamais assez.**

**Vous avez l'air bien sûr que Drago reviendra chercher Hermione... Qui sait ? Elle peut se débrouiller toute seule comme une grande notre révolutionnaire, non ? Non ? Bon... Si vous tenez vraiment au sauvetage héroïque, grandes romantiques que vous êtes, je ne peux que vous l'offrir avec le sourire...**

… **ou pas.**

_**Bonne Lecture à Vous tous !**_

**oOOOoOOOoOOOo**

**Chapitre 6 : Rien ne sert de courir, il faut partir à point.**

La clochette retentit. Un nouveau client, donc. Cette fois était la bonne. On ne le perd pas des yeux. On patiente. On se fait toute petite. On se rapproche discrètement de la sortie. On patiente. Le client paye la marchandise. Il s'apprête à quitter les lieux. La porte s'ouvre. Trois. Deux. Un...

Maintenant.

Hermione bondit de derrière le comptoir et se mit à cavaler le plus vite possible à travers la boutique. Elle entendait déjà les cris du vendeur qui hurlait de fermer la porte, mais n'y prêta aucune attention et bouscula les quelques clients, renversa de nouvelles potions et se rua vers l'extérieur avec un sourire de victoire. Au moment où elle sentait l'air frais effleurer son visage, un sortilège l'atteignit de plein fouet et le corps de la jeune femme effectua un brusque virage sur la gauche, son dos heurtant l'étagère. Les côtes douloureuses, elle se força néanmoins à se relever et vacilla aussi loin qu'elle le put. Mais le bruit d'une porte qui claque lui assura que la sortie venait de clôturer ses espérances d'échappatoire.

C'était une nouvelle tentative, et un nouvel échec.

Une poigne acérée se referma sur son bras endolori, et le vendeur la força à retourner s'assoir sur les deux petites marches à côté du comptoir.

- Je ne vais pas m'amuser à te surveiller toute la journée ! gronda-t-il. Tiens-toi tranquille, bon sang ! Ou je me verrais dans l'obligation de t'attacher, et ce n'est pas ce que je veux !

Il se tourna ensuite vers l'autre femme esclave :

- Elena ! Ramasse-moi le verre cassé et met un peu d'ordre dans cette boutique !

La dénommée Elena s'empressa de s'exécuter, et Hermione la regarda nettoyer ses propres maladresses d'un œil sombre. Assise en tailleurs, l'ancienne Gryffondor ne bougea plus d'un centimètre et resta ainsi à cogiter jusqu'à la tombée du soir.

- Allez, on ferme ! déclara le commerçant qu'Hermione savait désormais s'appeler Salmon. Assez de dégâts pour aujourd'hui.

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à être emmenée à l'extérieur, ils se dirigèrent tous trois vers l'arrière boutique, et elle découvrit avec surprise que le vieil homme habitait là. Il la fit entrer dans une petite pièce miteuse où ne résidaient qu'un vieux lit avec sa malheureuse table de nuit, une lampe de chevet cassée posée sur celle-ci, un lavabo, un miroir et une lampe de plafond dont l'éclairage était si faible qu'il en faisait mal aux yeux. D'un coup de baguette magique, Salmon fit apparaître le long du mur de gauche un second lit, identique au premier, avec sa table de nuit.

- Voilà ta chambre, lui dit-il. Le matin, tu te laves au lavabo, et les toilettes et la douche sont sur la porte de droite. Ma chambre est juste à côté. Inutile de préciser qu'au moindre pas qui craque sur le plancher, je l'entendrai. Elena, je compte sur toi pour l'intégrer aux tâches habituelles.

L'esclave acquiesça.

- Au fait, comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda-t-il à l'adresse d'Hermione.

- Heu...Pansy, fut le premier nom qui lui vint à l'esprit.

Le vendeur quitta la pièce, tandis qu'Hermione se maudissait d'avoir choisi un nom qui la dégoûtait autant.

Sans un mot, Elena saisit le balai et se mit à dépoussiérer le parquet. Hermione alla s'asseoir sur son lit, et l'observa. Lorsqu'elle eût fini le ménage, elle ouvrit la table de nuit et en retira quelques gaillons, avant de sortir de la chambre.

- Où vas-tu ? l'interpella enfin Hermione.

Elena se retourna vers elle, surprise d'entendre le son de sa voix.

- Acheter à manger pour Salmon, répondit-elle.

- Toute seule ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Oui.

- Je peux venir ? espéra-t-elle, le moteur de son cerveau se remettant aussitôt en marche.

- Non. Pas ce soir.

- Demain soir, alors ?

- Non plus. Pas demain soir.

Hermione soupira.

- Quand pourrai-je t'accompagner ?

- Tu viendras avec moi le jour où tu auras gagner la confiance de Salmon.

Hermione lâcha un rire glacial.

- Je ne resterai jamais assez longtemps pour ça, crois-moi.

Elena tira un petit sourire attendri, le même que lui lançaient habituellement les autres esclaves lorsqu'elle déclarait avoir l'intention de s'échapper. Puis, elle partit.

Hermione s'allongea sur son lit, épuisée. Elle repensa à Drago. Elle repensa à son expression désolée, juste avant qu'il ne la laisse aux mains de Salmon. Une expression qui signifiait clairement qu'il ne pouvait plus rien pour elle.

En dépit de sa bonne raison qui lui assurait que Drago n'avait pas eu le choix, que c'était mieux pour lui d'être finalement débarrassé d'elle, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir un peu. Juste assez pour avoir le sentiment d'être la victime de l'histoire. Mais la vérité était là : elle s'était mise elle-même dans le pétrin, et devrait s'en sortir toute seule. Ce ne serait pas la première fois, de toute façon. Elle avait connu pire. Ce Salmon lui apparaissait bien insignifiant à côté de Lord Mayer.

A cette pensée, Hermione fut parcourue d'un violent frisson et se recroquevilla sur elle-même avant de tirer le drap au-dessus de sa tête. Il fallait qu'elle pense à autre chose.

Elle imagina Drago et Pattenrond, au chaud dans leur chaumière, et ne put s'empêcher d'être heureuse pour son animal autrefois battu.

Il avait de la chance, son chat, de se trouver dans les bras de Drago à l'heure qu'il était.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et secoua légèrement la tête ; venait-elle d'envier à son chat la présence du Serpentard ? Non, elle n'avait jamais pensé ça. Pas ainsi, pas de cette manière. Ce qu'elle se disait, c'était que Drago avait de la chance d'être avec son chat. Voilà, c'était ça. Ça avait beaucoup plus de sens, tout à coup.

Elena revint au bout d'une demi heure, amenant deux assiettes de riz et salade avec elle, ainsi que deux fourchettes. Hermione se redressa sur son lit et accueillit avec joie la nourriture qui n'était pas, comme elle l'avait redouté au début, la bouillie verte généralement servie aux esclaves. Deux minutes plus tard, elle avait tout fini.

- Je m'attendais à ce que tu refuses de te nourrir, dit alors Elena de sa voix calme, tandis qu'elle mangeait tranquillement son riz, installée sur le lit qui faisait face au sien.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que c'est habituellement ce que font les rebelles les premiers jours qui suivent leur capture.

- Je n'en suis pas à ma première expérience en tant qu'esclave, avoua Hermione. J'ai vite compris qu'ils se fichaient pas mal que l'on mange ou non, et que la famine ne désavantage que toi, finalement. De toute façon, je te l'ai dit : ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je ne reprenne la route, alors autant prendre des forces.

- Tu parles comme si tu faisais une pause dans ton séjour de vacances, remarqua-t-elle d'un air amusé.

- Une pause, un répit, appelle ça comme tu veux, dit Hermione en haussant les épaules. Ça reste temporaire. Je ne finirai pas mes jours ici quoi qu'il arrive, sois-en certaine.

Elena ne répondit rien, bien que son silence laissait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas convaincue.

- Et toi ? s'intéressa Hermione. Tu es là depuis combien de temps ?

- Un peu plus de deux ans.

Si Hermione avait été encore en train de manger, elle se serait étranglée.

- Quoi ? Deux ans dans ce trou à rat à servir ce vieux rabougris ?

- Salmon n'est pas un aussi mauvais maître que tu le crois.

- Il n'y a pas de maîtres plus ou moins bons, Elena, dit Hermione d'un ton sérieux. La simple appellation « maître » fait déjà de lui quelqu'un de mauvais. Pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas de t'enfuir, hein ? Si j'ai bien compris, tu as l'entière confiance de Salmon : profite-en pour déguerpir la prochaine fois qu'il t'envoie faire les courses !

Elena reposa son assiette vide sur la table de nuit, puis se lava les mains au lavabo.

- A quoi bon ? dit-elle alors. S'échapper pour finir rattrapée et tuée, ou pire, remise en cage chez un maître violent. Non merci. J'ai eu de la chance de tomber sur Salmon ; il est bon avec moi, ne me bat jamais et me nourrit bien. En ces temps sombres, n'importe où ailleurs serait pire qu'ici.

Hermione dévisagea la jeune femme sans retenue. Elle détestait ce qu'elle entendait. Elle ne supportait pas écouter ce genre de propos de la part d'un esclave, car ses espoirs de créer une révolution étaient réduits à néant. Si même les prisonniers désiraient rester prisonnier : sur qui compter, à l'avenir ?

- A t'entendre, on croirait presque que tu adhères à ta condition, maugréa sombrement Hermione en se couchant de nouveau.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Pansy, lui dit-elle simplement alors qu'Hermione tirait une grimace à l'énonciation de son nouveau prénom.

- Sur ce point là, on est d'accord. Je ne comprends pas.

Ce furent les dernières paroles échangées. Une fois la lumière éteinte, les pensées de la jeune femme s'orientèrent aussitôt vers Drago Malefoy. Elle essaya d'imaginer ce qu'il était en train de faire. Pensait-il à elle ? Ou avait-il déjà tourné la page ? Une partie d'elle désirait qu'il n'oublie pas les quelques jours passés en sa présence, tandis qu'une autre voix lui assurait que c'était mieux qu'ils ne se voient plus jamais.

Tous les deux n'avaient jamais été faits pour cohabiter, et essayer de changer cette fatalité avait sûrement été une erreur qui venait de lui coûter sa liberté. Le destin venait brutalement de la ramener à la réalité : ces quelques jours de bien-être passés aux côtés d'un sentiment constant de sécurité venaient de prendre fin. Et, dès demain, le combat pour la liberté reprendrait...

**oOOOoOOOoOOOo**

Une fois certaine que la nuit fût assez avancée pour que toutes les paupières soient closes et les esprits lointains, Hermione osa bouger un doigt de pied. Les ronflements bruyants en provenance de la chambre voisine sonnaient à l'oreille de la jeune femme comme un doux chant de liberté, sans barrière, ni chaîne. En revanche, la parfaite immobilité de la silhouette allongée sur le lit d'en face était assez déstabilisante, et Hermione n'aurait su dire si Elena était en train de la fixer ou non.

Tant pis. Il fallait qu'elle tente le tout pour le tout.

Comme si son corps avait le poids d'une bombe qui exploserait au moindre mouvement trop brusque, elle sortit du lit une jambe après l'autre, prenant une minute entière pour chacun des gestes effectués. Ses orteils épousèrent lentement le parquet froid, puis ses talons, avant que ses bras ne prennent appui de chaque côté du lit pour soulever son corps entier. Ravie d'en être finalement parvenue à tenir debout sans dommage, Hermione autorisa de nouveau l'air à rentrer dans ses poumons jusque là oppressés.

A pas de loup, elle avança vers la porte et se mordit les joues d'appréhension, tandis que sa main saisissait la poignée pour la faire pivoter sans bruit. La porte émit un long un grincement, déclenchant une course de gouttes glacées dans le dos de la jeune femme. Angoissée, elle tendit l'oreille pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix intérieure ne la traite de poule mouillée paranoïaque. Vexée, Hermione prit une grande inspiration et franchit le seuil.

Elle se retrouva dans la boutique. Et toujours en vie.

Les ronflements n'ayant pas cessé, ce fut d'un pas plus assuré qu'elle se dirigea vers la sortie sans plus attendre. La nuit était si noire qu'elle avançait à travers la pièce telle une aveugle, les bras tendus en avant à la recherche d'obstacles bons à éviter. Elle avait passé assez de temps à observer la boutique aujourd'hui pour pouvoir affirmer avec certitude qu'elle se trouvait dans le premier long couloir qui menait directement à la porte de sortie.

A moitié chemin, un faible éclat de lune se reflétant sur la vitre de la fenêtre lui permit d'apercevoir le bout de ce couloir dont la longueur semblait infinie. Impatiente de s'échapper de cet enfer, Hermione pressa le pas et se retrouva en train de courir vers la liberté.

BANG !

Elle poussa un juron de douleur. Les deux mains plaquées sur son genou dont elle aurait juré que l'os lui-même vibrait aussi violemment que la marmite en cet instant, Hermione se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas hurler sa souffrance. Elle jeta un regard noir au chaudron qu'elle avait percuté dans sa course, et croisa alors les yeux de l'objet maintenant réveillé et indigné.

- Oh non... murmura Hermione, prise de panique.

Si le bruit du métal n'avait pas été assez sonore pour réveiller Salmon, l'anti-vol, lui, allait sûrement prendre un malin plaisir à s'en charger.

- Je t'en prie, tais-toi ! supplia-t-elle la marmite.

Cette dernière resta silencieuse une fraction de seconde, avant de se mettre à jacasser d'une voix forte et si aigüe qu'il n'aurait pas été étonnant que les voisins l'entendent :

- Esclave en fuite ! Esclave en fuite !

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée. Salmon débarqua en pyjama et bonnet de nuit violet, baguette à la main. Sans réfléchir davantage, Hermione saisit les bords de la marmite et la fit brusquement rouler au sol vers Salmon dans l'espoir de lui briser les jambes. Elle ne prit pas le temps de voir si ça avait fonctionné et se rua sur la porte de sortie.

Un champ magnétique la propulsa plusieurs mètres en arrière, et sa tête cogna violemment contre le mur. Hermione s'écroula au sol comme une poupée de chiffon, les yeux clos et l'esprit lointain.

**oOOOoOOOoOOOo**

- Allez, debout !

On secoua gentiment son épaule, mais Hermione se retourna de l'autre côté, le drap tiré au-dessus de la tête.

- Il faut que tu te lèves, c'est l'heure, insista la voix d'Elena. Salmon a besoin de nous à la boutique.

- Qu'il aille brûler en enfer... maugréa Hermione d'une voix enrouée.

C'est alors qu'une drôle de chaleur se dégagea du matelas, jusqu'à ce que le tissu devienne si brûlant qu'Hermione bondit du lit, la peau rougie.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'exclama-t-elle furieusement.

- Je t'avais dit qu'il fallait se lever à temps, sourit Elena.

- Encore un objet ensorcelé, devina-t-elle, franchement agacée. C'est son truc, ça, hein ?

- Salmon était professeur de sortilèges, autrefois, expliqua Elena en faisant son lit.

Hermione la fixa un instant, avant de demander :

- Comment le sais-tu ?

Comme elle s'y attendait, Elena préféra ne pas répondre, jugeant probablement la réponse déplaisante aux oreilles d'Hermione. Et elle n'avait pas tort.

- Je n'y crois pas ! lâcha cette dernière dans un rire glacial. Vous bavardez ? Sérieusement ? Vous avez tous les deux des petites conversations amicales de maître à esclave, c'est ça ?

- Eh bien oui, ça arrive.

- C'est mignon tout plein ! ironisa Hermione. Mais, dis-moi un peu, de quoi parlez-vous exactement, a part votre passé ?

Elena lui envoya pour la première fois un regard noir. Elle semblait fâchée, ce qu'Hermione pensait impossible vu son tempérament d'habitude toujours posé. Seulement, elle non plus ne parvenait pas à se radoucir, trop bouleversée par ce qu'elle entendait, et reprit de plus bel :

- Vous parlez de la société, Elena ? Vous en parlez de ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui ? Des maîtres riches et puissants et des esclaves pauvres et maltraités ? Non, bien sûr que non, vous n'abordez même pas le sujet. Car la vérité est gênante, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ça suffit, la coupa sèchement Elena. Tu ignores tout de moi, alors cesse de me juger.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, puis se retourna une dernière fois :

- Il y a une chose que pourtant tu ne sais pas, miss je-sais-tout... commença-t-elle.

Hermione sentit son cœur rater un battement. Comment l'avait-elle appelée ?

- Salmon a demandé ta garde dans le seul but de te sauver la vie...

Et elle franchit la porte, laissant là une Hermione aussi confuse qu'affligée. Seulement alors, une atroce douleur au crâne se réveilla.

**oOOOoOOOoOOOo**

A peine entrée dans la boutique, Hermione reçut l'éclat de rire en pleine face.

- Alors, la rebelle ? Ça va, la tête ?

Salmon rigola de plus belle, ignorant le regard meurtrier de son esclave.

- Tu ne comptes toujours pas m'aider, aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il plus sérieusement.

En guise de réponse, Hermione se laissa tomber en position assise sur les marches du comptoir, exactement comme la veille, et croisa les bras.

- Je vois, souffla Salmon. Continue de bouder, si tu en as envie. Mais, si j'étais toi, je ne me frotterais plus à mon champ d'enfermement. Arrête de vouloir t'enfuir, tu vas te faire mal, à force.

« Cause toujours, vieux chnoque», songea Hermione. « Tu regretteras bientôt de ne pas m'avoir attachée ».

Et elle jeta un œil à la porte de sortie. Comme si quelques malheureuse tentatives échouées allaient la faire renoncer ! Elle, Hermione Granger, abandonner ? Salmon n'était pas au bout de ses surprises...

- Eh, Elena ! appela-t-il. Cette Pansy ne te rappelle pas quelqu'un, par hasard ?

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et repartit travailler. Hermione interrogea la jeune indienne du regard, mais celle-ci lui tourna le dos.

Lorsque le soleil fut haut dans le ciel, annonçant aux ventres vides l'heure de se rassasier, Salmon ferma la boutique pour une heure, et donna à Hermione et Elena leurs repas. Une fois dans leur chambre, Hermione jeta un œil envieux à l'assiette de la jeune femme.

- Tu as le double de ma portion, grogna-t-elle.

- Salmon considère que je fais le double d'effort, répondit-elle, amusée. Tiens, prends-en.

Et elle lui tendit son assiette.

- Merci, mais je ne veux pas de ta pitié.

- Ce n'était pas de la pitié, assura-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Je t'offrais mon amitié, c'est tout.

Hermione ne répondit rien, et entama son repas. Elle ne s'était pas montrée très aimable avec Elena, et même si ce sentiment de dégoût vis à vis de sa façon de penser persistait, elle se résolut à faire un effort.

- De qui parlait Salmon, tout à l'heure ? interrogea-t-elle. Qui est-ce que je lui rappelle ?

Elena mit un certain temps avant de répondre.

- Moi, finit-elle par avouer.

Hermione se retint d'éclater de rire.

- Toi ? Et qu'avons-nous en commun ?

Elena soupira.

- Beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois. Je n'ai pas toujours été la fille docile et sage que tu vois.

Elle posa son assiette par terre et croisa le regard attentif d'Hermione, avant de poursuivre :

- Après la grande bataille finale, ma mère, ma petite sœur et moi-même sommes retournées en Angleterre, pensant y trouver notre ancienne vie paisible, dans un monde où les Sang de Bourbe vivraient en paix. Mais la soudaine reprise du pouvoir par les Adeptes a tout changé. La Brigade Magique a commencé la chasse, et elle a débarqué chez nous le soir où nous nous apprêtions à repartir. Ils ont tué ma mère devant mes yeux, la considérant trop vieille et donc inutile au marché. Ma petite sœur est restée cachée dans la cave, comme je le lui avais ordonné. Je me suis furieusement débattue, mais ils m'ont arraché ma baguette magique et m'ont assommée, avant de m'embarquer avec les autres esclaves. L'année qui a suivi, je l'ai passé à me rebeller, refusant toute forme d'autorité et me faisant battre à n'en plus pouvoir respirer. Mais je gardais toujours espoir, priant Merlin qu'il me mette un jour sur le chemin de la célèbre Hermione Granger.

Cette dernière avala de travers. Après avoir fortement toussé pour faire ressortir les aliments coincés, elle couina :

- Qui ça ?

- Hermione Granger ! répéta Elena avec enthousiasme. Il est impossible que tu n'aies jamais entendu parler d'elle.

- Heu, si, si... La grande amie de Harry Potter ?

- Elle est bien plus que ça à mes yeux, dit-elle d'une voix grave. Cette femme est un symbole d'espoir ! Elle a été prisonnière de Lord Mayer, enfermée dans la grande Résidence dont il est tout bonnement impossible de s'échapper. On ignore ce que deviennent les esclaves qui mettent les pieds là-bas, car aucun n'en est jamais ressorti. Aucun, sauf elle. Si je continuais de me battre avec autant d'ardeur et de volonté, c'est parce que je savais que, quelque part ailleurs, se battait également cette femme avec la même force, et ça me donnait le courage de ne pas abandonner. Car alors, je ne me sentait plus toute seule contre le monde. En échappant aux Adeptes, ils y a trois ans, elle prouvait à tous que la Confrérie n'était pas aussi forte qu'elle le laissait croire, et que la guerre était loin d'être terminée. Mais bon, tout ça, c'était avant qu'on annonce sa mort, bien sûr.

Hermione resta sans voix. Il était étrange et à la fois très flatteur de se découvrir autant de popularité auprès des esclaves. Elle savait que son escapade de chez Mayer n'était pas passée inaperçue puisque les journaux n'avaient parlé que de ça pendant un mois, mais réalisait en revanche l'impacte que cet événement avait eu sur ceux qui croyaient toujours à une liberté future. Ce sentiment de fierté ne fit que la convaincre davantage que les Sang-de-Bourbe avaient plus que jamais besoin d'elle, besoin de l'espoir qu'elle générait, et elle se promit pour la millième fois en trois ans de ne jamais baisser les bras.

- Après avoir été trainée de maîtres en maitres, poursuivait Elena, et après avoir été chaque fois jetée dehors pour mon comportement de folle, les Adeptes ont pris la décision de me supprimer. J'ai réalisé, ce jour-là, pour la première fois, que j'allais mourir pour de bon. Et j'ai eu très peur.

Elle s'interrompit, ses yeux noirs et humides revisitant un passé douloureux.

- C'est ce jour-là, sur la place du marché, que Salmon est arrivé. Il a vu que j'allais recevoir le sortilège de mort, et s'est empressé de m'acheter. Il a convaincu les Adeptes de le laisser s'occuper de moi, qu'il saurait comment s'y prendre et qu'ils feraient ainsi des économies sur l'argent investi. Il a fait ça pour me sauver la vie. Comme il a sauvé la tienne, hier.

Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils, faisant le lien entre l'histoire d'Elena et sa propre capture de la veille. Même si elle défendait toujours le fait qu'être achetée, même pour de bonnes raisons, faisait d'elle une prisonnière de toute façon, elle devait admettre que Salmon n'avait pas le comportement habituel des mauvais maîtres.

- Si tu continues à te battre, Pansy, ajouta Elena, tu finiras tuée, comme j'ai failli l'être. Et tout ce pour quoi tu as lutté n'aura servi à rien.

- Alors, c'est quoi, ta solution ? répliqua-t-elle malgré tout. Attendre que les choses aillent mieux ? Que tout s'arrange par magie ? Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Se réfugier chez un gentil maître est la solution facile, et s'il faut mourir pour que les choses changent...alors je mourrais. Mais, au moins, je m'en irais fière. Fière d'être ce que je suis : une Sang de Bourbe libre.

- Je perdu ma fierté il y a bien longtemps, souffla-t-elle.

- Alors retrouve-là ! s'obstina Hermione d'une voix forte. A deux, nous pouvons nous enfuir d'ici facilement !

La voix de Salmon s'éleva alors :

- La pause est finie, les filles ! On ouvre !

Elles s'échangèrent un regard qui signifiait qu'elles en reparleraient sûrement plus tard et retournèrent dans la boutique.

L'après-midi se passa calmement, Hermione ayant trouvé une meilleure solution que les tentatives désespérées de s'enfuir. Le soir tombé, les deux jeunes femmes se mirent au lit après avoir mangé.

Salmon dormait déjà et c'est ce moment-là qu'Hermione choisit pour montrer à Elena son nouveau plan d'évasion. Elle sortit de sous sa robe deux fioles volées de la boutique : l'une était de couleur bleue, l'autre de couleur rouge.

- Je les ai prises pendant qu'il s'occupait d'un client, expliqua Hermione avec ravissement. Les anti-vols ne se méfient plus de moi maintenant que je travaille ici.

Elena prit les fioles entre les mains et les examina avec attention :

- Une potion de Relaxation et de Durée ?

- Tu les a reconnues ? s'étonna Hermione avec un sourire.

- Ça fait deux ans que je suis ici, ne l'oublie pas. Et puis, j'ai toujours été une bonne élève, à l'école.

- Ça nous fait un autre point commun, dans ce cas ! Je vais mélanger quelques gouttes de la potion de Durée avec la bleue, et j'obtiendrai tout bêtement une potion de Sommeil capable d'endormir un Dragon ! Une fois Salmon parti au pays des rêves, je file d'ici !

- Tu oublies les anti-vols et le champ de protection, lui rappela Elena.

- En fait, je compte m'y prendre la journée, avoua-t-elle, excitée. Les objets ne se méfieront pas de moi, et le champ de protection n'est pas actif puisque les clients entrent et sortent. La seule difficulté sera de verser quelques gouttes du breuvage dans le repas de Salmon.

- Je le ferai, déclara alors Elena contre toute attente. Il a confiance en moi.

Hermione s'apprêtait à exploser de joie, mais la jeune indienne ne lui en laissa pas l'opportunité :

- Je ne viendrai pas avec toi, déclara-t-elle fermement.

- Mais...

- Non, Pansy. Je ne me sens pas prête à affronter de nouveau les horreurs de dehors, je te l'ai dit. Mais si je peux me rendre un temps soit peu utile, alors je t'aiderai à t'évader.

Comprenant qu'il était inutile d'insister, Hermione hocha tristement la tête.

- Merci.

- Tous les jeudis à midi précisément, continua-t-elle alors, Salmon se fait livrer une nouvelle cargaison de potions venues de l'étranger. Demain, donc. Le marchant arrête toujours sa charrette juste à l'entrée de la boutique, mais ne reste jamais longtemps. Tu n'auras que quelques malheureuses minutes pour voler les rennes et t'enfuir loin d'ici. Ne te retourne jamais, Pansy.

Dans un souffle faible, elle ajouta :

- C'est ma mère qui nous disait ça. Si tu dois courir, alors cours, mais ne fait que ça.

Hermione lui sourit, puis s'avança et la serra fort dans ses bras.

- Tu seras libre à nouveau, toi aussi, lui murmura alors Hermione. Je te le promets.

Elles s'enfilèrent sous leurs draps et restèrent silencieuses. Au bout d'un long moment, Elena lui demanda :

- A qui penses-tu ?

Surprise, Hermione tourna la tête vers elle et tenta de discerner ses traits malgré l'obscurité.

- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je pense à quelqu'un ?

- On pense tous à une personne. Moi, tous les soirs, je prie pour que ma sœur s'en soit sortie et ait un destin meilleur que le mien.

Hermione hésita, puis finit par avouer :

- Tu sais, l'Adepte qui était avec moi, le jour où je me suis faite prendre à voler ? Eh bien, ce n'était pas vraiment mon maître. C'était...un ami. Ou plutôt, une vieille connaissance que je me suis surprise à apprécier. Salmon ne m'a pas vraiment sauvée ; je n'étais pas en danger avec lui, au contraire.

Elena ne répondit rien, et Hermione ne sut si elle l'écoutait vraiment mais eut tout de même envie de poursuivre :

- C'était probablement la dernière fois que je le voyais. Je me demande parfois s'il lui arrive encore de penser à moi, à ce que je deviens.

- Il reviendra te chercher, entendit-elle alors Elena souffler d'une voix endormie.

- Non, il a des choses beaucoup plus importantes à faire et, à part des ennuis, il ne tirerait aucun avantage à me sauver. Et puis, s'il avait voulu le faire, il l'aurait déjà fait depuis longtemps.

- Tu m'as dit que c'était un ami, non ? Alors il reviendra.

Hermione tira un petit sourire fatigué.

- J'aimerais que tu ais raison, crois-moi, mais ce n'est pas le genre de personne à voler à ton secours. De ce côté-là, j'ai déjà utilisé tous mes jokers. Non, j'ai fait parti de son passé à la seconde où il s'est décrété impuissant à me sauver, et je ne fais pas non plus parti de son avenir. Il me l'a fait comprendre assez souvent.

Elle entendit la respiration régulière d'Elena qui lui signifia que la jeune femme dormait paisiblement. Hermione ferma les yeux à son tour, espérant elle aussi rejoindre le monde des rêves, là où les distinctions entre les sangs n'existaient pas, là où il n'y avaient ni maître, ni Confrérie, ni esclave. Un monde qui permettait de rendre réels ses désirs en un claquement de doigt.

Un monde imaginaire où il était possible que les Drago Malefoy et les Hermione Granger vivent en harmonie...

**oOOOoOOOoOOOo**

Le lendemain, Hermione sauta du lit avant que celui-ci ne se mette à flamber, et c'est avec bonne humeur qu'elle se passa un coup d'eau sur le visage. Aujourd'hui était le grand jour ! Son dernier dans ce magasin pourri, du moins.

En attendant midi, l'ancienne Gryffondor se montra d'une courtoisie exemplaire, aidant même Salmon au rangement des potions des plus dangereuses au moins néfastes.

- Tu t'es enfin fait une raison, on dirait ? lui sourit Salmon. Je suis content qu'on puisse désormais s'entendre, toi et moi.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire plein de malice, et fut la première dans la chambre à la seconde où l'aiguille indiquait midi.

- Dépêche-toi ! la pressa Elena, juste derrière elle.

Hermione enfouit son bras sous le matelas et en ressorti la potion violette, avant de la donner à sa complice.

- Alors, ce repas ? appela Salmon d'une voix pressée. J'attends une livraison, fais-vite !

- Il arrive ! répondit Elena.

Elle versa quelques gouttes de Sommeil dans les haricots tandis qu'Hermione s'inquiétait :

- Ça ne va pas t'attirer des ennuis après mon départ ?

Elena se contenta de lui faire un clin d'œil.

- N'oublie pas, lui souffla-t-elle, ne regarde pas en arrière.

Et elle emporta l'assiette chez Salmon. Hermione sortit dans la boutique, essayant de calmer les battements de tambour qui martelaient son cœur. Elena la rejoint quelques minutes plus tard.

- Il dort comme un bébé, assura-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Parfait. Il ne manque plus que...

Les bruits d'un chariot interrompirent sa phrase. Le marchant venait d'arriver. Comme prévu, Elena alla l'accueillir.

- Mon maître vous attends à l'arrière-boutique pour régler les frais une fois que vous aurez tout déchargé, dit-elle poliment, les yeux tournés vers le sol comme chaque fois qu'elle s'adressait à un Sang Pur.

- Il se prend pour qui, ce vieux Salmon ? bougonna l'homme. C'est pas parce qu'on est en affaire depuis longtemps qu'il doit me laisser tout le boulot !

Hermione et Elena s'échangèrent un regard appréhensif. Heureusement, le marchant finit tout de même par décharger les caisses à l'intérieur, ce qui rendrait la charrette beaucoup plus légère et donc plus rapide. Une fois terminé, il se dirigea comme indiqué vers l'arrière-boutique.

- Bonne chance, lui souffla Elena alors qu'elle accompagnait le marchand.

N'ayant plus une seule seconde à perdre, Hermione se mit à courir vers la sortie et franchit enfin la fameuse porte.

De l'air !

Elle sauta sur la charrette, saisit les rennes et les secoua d'un mouvement sec. Les Sombrals hennirent, puis s'élancèrent.

Libre ! Elle était libre !

Le vent contre son visage était la caresse même de la délivrance, et le crissement des roues sur les gravier était le chant de l'indépendance !

- Ma charrette ! Arrêtez-là !

En entendant les cris de détresse du marchand, Hermione se força à ne pas se retourner et secoua de nouveau les rennes pour gagner de la vitesse. Son cœur se mit à battre avec ardeur ; elle n'était pas encore hors de danger. Le peu de villageois encore dans les rues à cette heure de midi s'empressèrent de lui lancer des stupéfix dans l'espoir d'arrêter sa course.

- Plus vite, plus vite ! supplia-t-elle les Sombrals, empêchant du mieux qu'elle pouvait la panique de reprendre le dessus.

Mais les éclairs rouges se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux, et l'un d'entre eux toucha la roue arrière droite, provoquant une explosion de bois qui paniqua les chevaux. Ces derniers cabrèrent et Hermione dégringola du chariot. Tombée dans un nuage de poussière, elle se mit à ramper malgré sa jambe étrangement douloureuse et immobile.

Elle n'avait pas fait un mètre qu'elle se retrouva le nez collé à une paire de chaussure noires : le marchand venait de transplaner. Il lui saisit les cheveux et Hermione émit un cri de douleur déchirant lorsqu'il la força à tenir sur sa jambe blessée. Il transplana avec elle et, à l'arrivée, Hermione s'écroula sur un sol qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

L'espoir était fini. Elle avait échoué, et retournait maintenant à la case départ, si ce n'était plus en arrière.

- Où est Salmon ! gronda le marchand, hors de lui. J'ai deux mots à lui dire à propos de son esclave !

- Que s'est-il passé ? s'éleva une voix qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas.

En levant légèrement le regard, elle crut d'abord voir Salmon. Elle réalisa ensuite que, en dépit d'une ressemblance frappante, l'homme était beaucoup plus jeune, bien que tout aussi laid avec son visage écrasé à la façon d'un poisson.

- Qui t'es, toi ? aboya le marchand.

- Je suis son fils, expliqua-t-il. Il se trouve que mon père est indisponible pour le moment, mais je peux vous dédommager moi-même.

Le marchand le regarda de haut en bas avec un œil mauvais, puis réclama le double du prix convenu pour la livraison, ce que le fils de Salmon accepta sans protester. Une fois payé, l'homme cracha par terre, près de la tête d'Hermione, et sortit en claquant la porte. La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer de souffrance, se tenant la jambe droite de ses deux mains. Son drap blanc était tâché de sang et de terre, et elle toussa bruyamment pour rejeter la poussière avalée.

- C'est une nouvelle esclave ?

Hermione comprit qu'il s'adressait à Elena, mais n'entendit pas cette dernière répondre. Salmon junior s'agenouilla près d'elle et lui releva le menton pour mieux l'observer. Hermione lui offrit le visage le plus hargneux possible et fut prise au dépourvu quand il répondit à cette haine par un sourire amusé.

- Mon père a toujours très bon goût en matière de jeune esclave, à ce que je vois.

Hermione dégagea sa tête de ses doigts et tenta de se relever. Aussitôt, elle sentit les mains d'Elena lui venir en aide.

- Il faut la soigner ! supplia presque l'indienne.

- Pas avant qu'elle ait réanimé mon père, répondit-il d'un ton ferme. Que lui a-t-elle fait ?

Elena allait répondre, mais Hermione prit la parole avant elle :

- Comment voulez-vous qu'elle le sache ? C'est moi qui ait tenté de m'évader. Je n'ai utilisé qu'une simple potion de Sommeil, rien de grave.

Le jeune homme la fixa un instant, probablement pour y déceler un éventuel piège, puis ordonna ensuite à Elena de prendre soin d'elle.

- Mais elle a besoin d'aide ! protesta cette dernière.

Salmon fils haussa les sourcils.

- Ce n'est pas une blessure magique, à ce que je sache. Et puis, elle s'est mise dans cette situation toute seule, non ? Elle mérite donc de guérir toute seule, comme une grande.

Il partit rejoindre son père. Hermione se laissa aider jusque dans la chambre, et regarda Elena décoller le drap de la blessure, révélant une profonde entaille faite par une écharde de bois de la taille d'un piquet. Tandis qu'elle nettoyait la plaie avec ce qu'elle avait sous la main, autrement dit de l'eau et un vieux torchon, Elena ne cessait de froncer les sourcils, comme angoissée.

- Contrairement à ton cher maître, tu n'as pas l'air d'aimer beaucoup le rejeton, on dirait ? devina Hermione.

Elena cessa ses gestes un instant, puis la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- C'est cet homme qui m'a volé ma fierté, déclara-t-elle d'une voix froide, presque dénuée d'émotion.

Hermione grimaça de dégoût, mais ne dit rien.

- Jamais aucun homme n'était parvenu à m'approcher, avant, marmonnait Elena. Je ne me laissais jamais faire par aucun des maîtres. Mais accorder ma confiance à Salmon a été le prix à payer pour rester en sécurité.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla Hermione. Tu veux dire que Salmon...

- Non, la coupa-t-elle. Salmon n'est au courant de rien. Il ne sait pas qu'à chaque fois que son fils vient lui rendre visite, il vient également me dire bonne nuit.

- Mais enfin, pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas ?

- Parce que Salmon ne le supporterait pas, et qu'il déciderait d'y mettre un terme. Seulement, entre son fils et moi, son choix est tout fait. Je serais celle qui sortirait de sa vie, et Yann le sait.

Hermione gémit de douleur, et Elena banda sa jambe.

- Ça devrait tenir au moins pour cette nuit, déclara-t-elle en se relevant.

Cette phrase ramena Hermione à la réalité : elle passerait une nouvelle nuit ici. Le désespoir, l'abattement et la colère s'emparèrent d'elle dans une même vague, et l'ancienne Gryffondor sortit de la pièce en vitesse avant qu'Elena ne puisse apercevoir ses yeux humides. Hermione entra dans la salle de bain, tenta en vain de fermer à clef bien qu'elle savait le verrou cassé, et se déshabilla tout entière avant d'entrer dans la douche. Elle fit couler sur sa peau sale l'eau brûlante, et se laissa doucement glisser le long du mur froid, noyant ses larmes aux gouttes d'eau.

Elle resta ainsi pendant une heure entière, recroquevillée dans la douche qui commençait à tirer sur le froid, et pleura les noms d'Harry et Ron.

Pour la première fois, Hermione se dit que, peut-être, elle ne sortirait jamais d'ici.

**oOOOoOOOoOOOo**

Si elle fut privée de repas ce soir-là, Hermione trouva du réconfort dans l'idée que le pauvre niveau de magie de Yann ne lui avait même pas permis de réveiller son père. Les Sang de Bourbe ayant la stricte interdiction de tenir une baguette magique, les deux femmes ne lui furent d'aucune aide, refusant catégoriquement de parler.

- Tiens, prend mon repas, insista Elena pour la dixième fois.

Hermione hocha la tête et ne prit pas la peine de lui répéter qu'elle n'avait de toute façon pas faim. Les yeux dans le vague, elle n'écoutait qu'à moitié les paroles réconfortantes de son amie, se contentant de l'interrompre chaque fois que celle-ci commençait à se proclamer coupable de son échec.

- J'aurais dû le retenir, disait-elle. Quand il a entendu ses chevaux partir, j'aurais dû l'assommer, mais j'ai eu la frousse.

- L'assommer ? répétait Hermione d'une voix éteinte. Pour finir punie par la Brigade Magique elle-même ? Arrête, Elena. Je te serai à jamais reconnaissante de ton aide. Le plan a échoué, c'est tout.

Plus aucune parole ne fut échangée, après ça. Hermione avait la gorge trop nouée pour dire quoi que ce soit, et n'avait de toute façon pas envie de parler.

- Fais attention à toi, cette nuit, lui dit tout de même Elena. Il se pourrait que Yann s'intéresse à la petite nouvelle, cette fois.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton morne. Je me défendrai.

- Ça ne sera pas assez contre sa magie. Je suis très sérieuse, Pansy. Moi, il m'a déjà salie, mais il est hors de question qu'il t'inflige la même chose. Je t'en prie, sois prudente.

Hermione soupira, avant de prendre la petite lampe de chevet cassée et de la dissimuler sous la couette.

- Rassurée comme ça ? dit-elle. Qu'il approche un peu sa tête de hareng et j'en fais des sushis.

Le rire d'Elena agit comme une vague de chaleur et Hermione s'enfonça un peu plus sous la couette, se trouvant heureuse de ne pas traverser ça toute seule.

Elle laissa ensuite ses pensées dériver quelques années en arrière, et remplaça le décor maussade de la chambre par celle de la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Elle n'était pas allongée sur son lit, mais sur le canapé central, sa tête reposant sur les genoux de Ron qui passait distraitement ses doigts dans ses cheveux bruns. Elle entendait la voix de Ginny raconter comment elle avait mis un but d'enfer au Quidditch, et regardait Harry qui riait aux éclats avec Seamus.

- Tu as vu la tête de Rogue quand il a reçu le hiboux de Fred et Georges pour Noël ? ricanait-il.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'a pas apprécié, plaisanta Lavande. Les Soins Magiques de Visage contiennent une crème anti-rides qui coûte extrêmement chère ! Il aurait dû être flatté !

- Hermione n'aurait sûrement pas approuvé la blague ! dit alors Neville.

Cette dernière s'apprêta à répliquer qu'elle trouvait en fait ce genre de plaisanterie amusante malgré l'évidente puérilité, quand Ron prit la parole à sa place.

- Qui ça ?

Hermione releva la tête vers lui, étonnée. Il ne lui caressait plus les cheveux, ne semblait même pas la voir.

- Bah Hermione, répéta Neville.

Celle-ci vit Harry froncer les sourcils, comme pour tenter de se rappeler.

- De qui est-ce que tu parles ? demanda-t-il à son tour.

- Mais enfin ! s'exclama Hermione en se redressant. Harry, c'est moi !

Ce dernier ne l'entendit pas, ne la regarda même pas et Hermione assista soudain à un spectacle dont elle ne faisait pas partie. Les conversations reprirent, leurs éclats de rire résonnant de plus en plus lointains.

- Pansy ! Pansy !

La jeune femme se redressa d'un seul coup dans son lit, la respiration courte. Les murs n'étaient plus rouges et joyeux, et le feu de cheminée avait disparu.

- Pansy ! répéta Elena dans un murmure paniqué.

- Oui, je suis réveillée, la rassura-t-elle en se recouchant. J'ai juste fait un cauchemar, ne t'en fais...

- Non, ce n'est pas ça ! la coupa-t-elle. Écoute !

Soudain inquiète par l'attitude de sa voisine, Hermione tendit l'oreille.

Des bruits de pas se rapprochaient de la chambre. Aussitôt, Hermione resserra ses doigts autour de la lampe.

- C'est lui ! pleurait Elena. C'est Yann !

- Calme-toi, ça va aller ! lui chuchota Hermione tout en essayant de s'en convaincre elle-même. Quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne bouges pas et tu fais semblant de dormir !

La poignet pivota dans un déclic. Hermione ferma les yeux, laissant échapper une larme de peur. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle cessa de respirer, tandis qu'elle écoutait les pas de l'intrus rentrer dans la chambre. Comme l'avait prédit Elena, elle sentit Yann se rapprocher du lit dans lequel elle dormait et se pencher au-dessus d'elle. La main fermement refermée autour de la lampe de chevet au point d'en avoir mal aux jointures, Hermione attendait le premier contact dans un silence angoissant.

C'est alors qu'une main étrangère vint se refermer sur sa bouche, l'empêchant ainsi de crier. Les yeux exorbités de panique, Hermione commença à se débattre furieusement mais l'homme parvint à la maintenir immobile.

- Bon sang, Granger, du calme ! C'est moi...

Cette dernière, qui s'apprêtait à mordre, se figea en reconnaissant la voix qu'elle croyait ne plus jamais entendre.

- Malefoy ? murmura-t-elle timidement.

Une fois sûr qu'elle ne crierait pas de surprise, Drago retira sa main pour lui permettre de parler à nouveau. Hermione se remettait à peine de sa surprise lorsqu'elle aperçut avec horreur Elena, juste derrière, tenant sa propre lampe de chevet et visiblement prête à assommer le nouveau venu.

- Non ! s'exclama Hermione en poussant Drago de sa trajectoire.

Elena abattit la lampe de chevet dans le vide, et Drago eut le réflex de retenir l'objet dans son élan avant qu'il ne se brise contre le lit. Il dévisagea l'indienne après lui avoir soigneusement ôter son arme assassine des mains.

- Ce n'est pas Yann ! expliqua Hermione qui avait du mal à retenir sa joie. C'est l'Adepte de l'autre jour, l'ami dont je t'ai parlé !

- Oh... lâcha-t-elle, confuse.

Hermione se retourna vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle tirait un vrai sourire depuis sa capture.

- Tu es venu ? dit-elle sans y croire.

- Je te l'ai dit, Granger, répondit-il, si l'un de nous deux doit un jour déclarer forfait, ce sera toi. Te débarrasser de moi serait te faire une bien trop jolie fleur, tu ne crois pas ?

Sans réfléchir, Hermione lui sauta au cou. Cependant, Drago se recula à temps et lui retint ses poignets.

- Je t'ai déjà dit ce que je pensais de tes élans soudains d'affection, il me semble ?

- Heu, oui, désolée, rougit-elle en se sentant plus ridicule que jamais.

Elle récupéra ses mains et sauta du lit, emportée d'une nouvelle vague d'énergie. Retrouvant très vite les vieilles coutumes, elle reprocha à Malefoy d'avoir pris tout son temps avant de venir à son secours.

- Il valait mieux que je me fasse tout petit pendant quelques jours, expliqua-t-il. Le temps que le vendeur baisse assez sa garde pour retirer le champ de protection. Je suppose que tu avais également deviné qu'il en poserait un pour t'empêcher de t'évader ?

Hermione bredouilla une sorte de « oui, bien sûr », ignorant le ricanement d'Elena.

- Ne perdons pas de temps, dit-il. J'ai déjà eu du mal à désactiver le sort qui verrouillait la porte d'entrée.

- Sortons de cet enfer, renchérit Hermione en prenant la main d'Elena pour suivre Drago jusqu'à la porte.

Mais la jeune indienne laissa sa main glisser hors de celle d'Hermione, et resta immobile.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? pressa alors la Gryffondor. Attends, tu comptes venir avec nous, n'est-ce pas ?

Elena semblait hésiter, regardant autour d'elle comme pour juger si ça en valait la peine.

- Il faut y aller, répéta Drago d'une voix grave.

- Pas sans elle, déclara fermement Hermione. Allez, je t'en prie, Elena !

- Il t'a appelée Granger ? demanda alors cette dernière d'un air distrait.

Hermione baissa les yeux, puis souffla un faible « oui ». Elle s'attendait à ce qu'elle s'énerve, à ce qu'elle lui en veuille de lui avoir menti, mais Elena étira un immense sourire.

- Tu es en vie... murmura-t-elle, ravie. Je le savais ! Merlin avait entendu mes prières.

- Peut-être bien que c'était dans le but de te redonner du courage, justement. Tu voulais combattre à mes côtés ? Eh bien voilà, je suis là, et je t'emmène avec moi. Tu as croupi ici assez longtemps ; il est temps pour toi de redevenir la révolutionnaire que tu étais.

Et Hermione lui tendit sa main, l'air déterminé. A son grand soulagement, Elena l'accepta et se fit aussitôt entraînée à l'extérieur.

**oOOOoOOOoOOOo**

Drago avançait à grands pas à travers la boutique, et reprocha à Hermione de marcher trop lentement. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'un faisceau de lune éclaira sa jambe qu'il remarqua un bandage imbibé de sang.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? s'alarma-t-il en revenant vers elle.

- Rien de grave, assura-t-elle.

- C'est le vendeur, c'est ça ? dit-il en contractant les mâchoires pour maitriser la colère qu'il sentait monter. Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que je vais aller le tuer.

Hermione sentit Elena lui agripper la manche pour lui transmettre son refus de faire du mal à Salmon.

- Il plaisante ! la rassura Hermione avec un sourire forcé. N'est-ce pas, Malefoy ?

Le ton de la question invitait clairement le jeune homme à répondre positivement, et il finit par ranger sa baguette.

- Ne trainons pas ici, se contenta-t-il de répondre. J'ai laissé la charrette à quelques pas de la boutique, pour éviter de se faire remarquer. Comme tu ne peux pas marcher, je vais aller la chercher. Vous deux restez ici.

- Je suis capable de boiter à la vitesse supérieure, rétorqua Hermione qui n'aimait pas le sentiment d'être un poids ralentisseur.

Mais Drago avait déjà disparu à l'extérieur de la boutique.

- Je ne supporte pas de rester encore ici alors que la sortie est à portée de main, râla Hermione en s'emparant au passage de l'élixir de Longue Vie. Commençons à avancer.

- Mais il a dit que...

- Malefoy dit beaucoup de choses, la coupa-t-elle. Il ne faut en écouter que la moitié à chaque fois, crois-moi.

Plus déterminée que jamais à s'échapper de cette maudite boutique dont l'odeur désormais familière lui donnait la nausée, elle poussa la porte et sortit respirer l'air frais de la nuit. Debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, Elena admirait l'extérieur avec des yeux pétillants d'émotion.

- Allez, viens, l'encouragea doucement Hermione qui sentait son hésitation. Ne regarde pas en arrière, c'est toi qui me l'a appris.

Elena sourit, puis s'avança. C'est alors que la voix de Yann s'éleva, quelques mètres derrière elle :

- Comment peux-tu t'enfuir ainsi ?

La belle indienne se retourna, les traits du visage étonnement détendus.

- Après tout ce que mon père a fait pour toi, dit-il. C'est ainsi que tu le remercies ?

- J'ai passé deux années entières à lui prouver ma gratitude, répondit-elle de sa voix douce. Il est temps pour moi de retrouver ma dignité.

- Si tu t'en vas, ce sont les ennuis que tu vas retrouver. La Brigade te traquera jusqu'à la mort, et tu regretteras le confort de la boutique.

Elena baissa les yeux, avant de les tourner vers Hermione. Celle-ci devinait que le dernier argument de Yann était un gros poids dans la balance, et elle écarta alors les bras en grand, désignant le ciel et la lune.

- Ton confort n'est que physique, lui dit-elle. Au plus profond de toi, tu es prisonnière. Moi, je suis libre. Et ça vaut tout le confort du monde. Tu ne leur dois absolument rien, Elena. Je t'en supplie, viens avec moi.

- Ne l'écoute pas, répliqua Yann. Si tu restes ici, je ne signalerais pas la fuite de ton amie. Elle ne semble apporter que des problèmes. Mais si tu pars, sache que je vais prévenir la Brigade Magique, et ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

- Ces paroles me rappellent celle de ton père, se moqua Hermione. « _Ce n'est pas ce que je veux_ ». Ton papa t'a bien entrainé à amadouer les esclaves par les sentiments, on dirait ?

- La ferme ! Espèce de...

- Elle a raison, le coupa Elena, soudain pensive. Vous ne cessez de prétendre qu'il est mieux pour moi de rester à la boutique, que tous ce que vous faites, vous le faite pour mon bien. Et le pire, c'est que j'ai fini par y croire moi-même. Je réalise maintenant que ce n'était qu'une façon de me garder prisonnière. Mais c'est fini. Dorénavant...

Elena se tourna vers la sortie, puis franchit le seuil et posa ses pieds nus sur le chemin de traverse.

- … je suis une Sang de Bourbe libre, acheva-t-elle avec un sourire.

La charrette arriva enfin, et Drago descendit les rejoindre. Mais Yann, qui ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette façon, sortit sa baguette et stupéfixia Elena qui tomba raide dans les bras d'Hermione. La seconde d'après, Drago avait désarmé le jeune homme et lui plantait à présent la baguette sous le menton.

- Un homme qui a besoin de la magie pour garder une femme auprès de lui, je trouve ça assez lamentable.

Yann le regarda d'un air mauvais, perturbé par la cape d'Adepte que portait Drago. Ce dernier le stupéfixia à son tour, avant de libérer Elena du sortilège :

- Enervatum.

Hermione aida la jeune femme à reprendre ses esprits, et après s'être assurée qu'elle allait bien, toutes deux montèrent à l'arrière de la charrette qui, par chance, était faite pour les esclaves. Construite à la façon d'un vieux carrosse rectangulaire, il y avait deux portes de bois qui permettraient de les dissimuler facilement.

- Tu n'as plus ta vieille charrette volée à Mr Zoah ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Je change tous les quatre jours, dit-il. J'ai laissé l'ancienne à la place.

Et il referma les deux battants, avant de monter à l'avant et de s'assurer que sa cagoule lui cachait bien le visage. Hermione s'assit en face d'Elena, et elles se laissèrent ainsi transportées, affichant un sourire qu'aucune d'elles n'avaient envie d'effacer.

- Tu crois que Yann va prévenir la Brigade ? s'inquiéta alors Hermione.

- Je suppose, oui. C'est ce qu'il faisait à chaque fois que je m'échappais, au début.

- Tu t'échappais ? Je croyais que tu étais reconnaissante à Salmon de t'avoir sauvée ?

- C'est vrai. Mais je ne voyais pas les choses de cette manière les premiers jours. Comme toi, je refusais de me soumettre et j'ai tenté quelques évasions. Sans succès. Ce n'est qu'après que je me suis faite une raison.

Les Sombrals hennirent et la charrette s'arrêta. Elena voulut ouvrir les portes, mais Hermione lui fit signe de ne pas bouger.

- On s'arrête beaucoup trop tôt, lui chuchota-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

Soudain, des aboiements retentirent à quelques mètres seulement. Hermione fondit littéralement sur place, la panique s'emparant d'elle une fois de plus.

- Pansy ? s'inquiéta Elena. Je veux dire, Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Les membres paralysés, les yeux exorbités de peur, Hermione se mit à trembler de tout son être, et souffla d'une voix à peine audible :

- Ce sont eux... C'est la Brigade Magique.

En effet, la voix familière de Kerry, celui qui avait traité la mère de Drago de traitre à son sang, s'éleva :

- Bonsoir, confrère. Où vas-tu ?

- Je rentre au manoir, entendit-elle Drago répondre, tout en modifiant sa voix du mieux qu'il pouvait. Que fait la Brigade ici ?

- On nous a signalé deux esclaves échappés, il y a quelques minutes. Une indienne et une brune aux cheveux touffus. Tu n'as rien vu ?

Hermione et Elena s'échangèrent un regard affolé. Yann n'avait pas perdu de temps ! Son père avait dû le libérer du sortilège de stupéfixion, après être lui-même sorti de son sommeil profond.

- Non, répondit Drago. Elles ne doivent pas être bien loin, si vous voulez mon avis.

- Effectivement, on a bon espoir de les retrouver rapidement avec les loups. Nous sommes une dizaine à fouiller le quartier, en ce moment, mais toute aide est la bienvenue. Descends-donc nous filer un coup de main, il n'y en a pas pour longtemps.

Hermione entendit malheureusement Drago obéir et descendre de la charrette. Il n'aurait pas pu refuser, de toute façon : la Brigade Magique était hiérarchiquement supérieure aux Adeptes, et se trouvait aux ordres directes de ceux qui contrôlaient le Manoir, dont elle savait uniquement le nom de l'un d'entre eux : Valarias Malefoy, l'oncle de Drago. Mais Hermione dissipa rapidement ses pensées et revint à la réalité effrayante ; le chemin de traverse grouillait actuellement d'Adeptes, et toutes les deux se trouvaient en leur centre, retenant leur respiration dont le moindre souffle pourrait alerter les loups.

Heureusement, elles entendirent les animaux s'éloigner aux côtés de leurs maîtres, ces derniers chevauchant les Sombrals qui s'engouffraient dans toutes les rues possibles. Drago devaient sûrement être à leurs côtés, et reviendrait vers elles lorsque la Brigade abandonnerait les recherches.

Hermione, qui tremblait toujours, se força à se maitriser quant Elena lui prit silencieusement les mains. Quelle image donnait-elle ? Elena n'avait sûrement pas imaginer la célèbre Hermione Granger aussi froussarde, mais la peur d'être trouvée par la Brigade Magique déclenchait en elle une panique toujours aussi incontrôlable.

Car s'ils mettaient la main sur elle, Hermione n'avait aucun doute quant à l'endroit où elle serait envoyée, et plutôt mourir que d'y remettre les pieds un jour...

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Elena lui murmura tout bas :

- Tu n'y retourneras pas, ne t'en fais pas.

- Comment peux-tu en être si sûre ?

- Tu as un destin bien plus grand qui t'attend, Hermione Granger.

Celle-ci n'eut pas le temps d'assimiler cette drôle de phrase, car les aboiements s'élevèrent de nouveau, tout près, cette fois. Hermione pria pour que Drago se trouve parmi le groupe d'Adeptes qui revenait, mais ce fut deux voix étrangères qui prirent la parole :

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Non, rien. Elles sont forcément planquées quelque part, elles n'ont pas pu courir bien loin.

- Un magasin vide, peut-être ?

- Ça m'étonnerait, les commerçants ont la ferme obligation de tout fermer, la nuit. Je miserais plutôt sur une allée reculée puisque...

Il fut coupé par les glapissements soudains du loup.

- Tu sens enfin quelque chose, toi ? dit-il en s'adressant à l'animal. Suivons-le.

L'instant d'après, Hermione distinguait l'ombre des deux homme désormais postés juste devant les portes de la charrette. Le cœur battant la chamade, elle sentait la fin approcher. Ce qui allait suivre était tout simplement inévitable. Le loup aux yeux jaunes continuait d'aboyer, sentant probablement leur odeur.

- Regarde, il désigne la charrette.

- Oh, ce n'est rien d'autre que les vieilles odeurs de Sang-de-Bourbe qui sont transportés là-dedans toute la journée.

Hermione s'apprêtait à remercier Merlin, mais elle voulut souffler de soulagement bien trop vite, car l'Adepte insista pour jeter un coup d'œil. Elles étaient fichues.

Hermione sentit les mains d'Elena presser les siennes avec forces.

- N'abandonne jamais le combat, Hermione, lui souffla-t-elle alors. D'autres comme moi auront besoin de ton aide.

- Qu...quoi ? bégaya-t-elle sans comprendre.

- Tu m'as rendue ma liberté, ainsi que ma fierté et mon honneur, poursuivait-elle avec un grand sourire. Je t'en serai à jamais reconnaissante.

Au moment même où Hermione commençait à saisir la raison de telles paroles, il était trop tard. Elle n'eut pas le temps de la retenir qu'Elena ouvrait déjà les portes à la volée et bondissait à l'extérieur, poussant les deux hommes sur son passage.

- Là ! s'écrièrent-ils en se lançant à sa poursuite.

Ils montèrent leurs chevaux et galopèrent derrière la jeune femme qui n'avait pas cessé de courir, accompagnés du loup qui détalait à la vitesse d'un chien de chasse, infatigable.

Hermione sauta de la charrette à son tour, prête à secourir Elena de quelque manière que ce soit. Mais une main la retint aussitôt. C'était Drago qui venait de transplaner derrière elle.

- Il faut en profiter pour se tirer d'ici, dit-il.

- Lâche-moi ! s'énerva Hermione en essayant de récupérer son bras. Il faut aller l'aider !

- C'est trop tard ! répondit-il sur le même ton. Et ça le sera aussi pour nous si on ne fiche pas le camp tout de suite !

Elle ne quitta pas Elena des yeux malgré la distance. Elle courait encore, et si vite.

Pas assez, toutefois. Un éclair vert illumina l'horizon le temps d'une seconde, et Hermione aperçut la silhouette d'un corps s'effondrer dans sa course.

Elle voulut crier, mais Drago l'attira aussitôt contre lui, et le hurlement d'horreur qu'elle poussa fut étouffé dans la poitrine du jeune homme. Elle se débattit de tout son être pour aller rejoindre Elena, cependant Drago la tenait bien trop fermement.

- Ça ne sert à rien ! disait-il avec force. C'est fini pour elle. Allez, viens.

C'est alors qu'Hermione s'écroula dans ses bras, évanouie par une émotion trop abrupte que le temps manquant ne lui permettait pas d'extérioriser.

Remerciant Merlin de lui faciliter ainsi la tâche, Drago souleva le corps inerte de la Gryffondor et la déposa dans la charrette. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, il monta à l'avant et secoua les rennes.

Une centaine de mètres derrière, une jeune indienne faisait office de butin pour les heureux Adeptes qui annonçaient aux autres avec fierté la capture de l'esclave échappée.

Une esclave libre qui, vers la délivrance de la mort, avait couru sans jamais se retourner.

**oOOOoOOOoOOOo**

_**Voilà un chapitre que j'ai adoré écrire, j'espère que vous avez aimé le lire. J'attends vos impressions avec beaucoup d'impatience, positives ou négatives, comme d'habitude.**_

_**Merci d'autant de fidélité dans les reviews, j'apprécie réellement.**_

_**Bonne Semaine à tous,**_

_**A bientôt,**_

_**MalefoyHeartless**_


	8. La vengeance, un plat qui se mange froid

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Pour ceux qui ont eu le courage et la patience d'attendre la suite, la voici ! Je pensais avoir le temps d'écrire pendant ces vacances, mais ça été impossible, vraiment. Je suis désolée. Comme la rentrée a repris, je me suis attelée à ce chapitre en quelques jours seulement, et il est plutôt long, histoire de rattraper le retard.**

**Je vous révèle également une chose que je n'avais peut-être pas précisé jusque là : je rentre très bientôt en prépa au concours d'orthophoniste. Oui, je sais, c'est de la folie. Mais ça signifie surtout un travail très assidu et un temps très réduit pour l'écriture. J'espère parvenir à gérer mon temps, car il est hors de question d'abandonner cette fic.**

**Je vous remercie pour toutes les reviews qui ne cessent de faire vivre ma boîte email, elles ont embelli mes vacances, croyez-moi. Je n'ai plus qu'à espérer vous rendre la pareille avec ce chapitre, et les critiques sont les bienvenues.**

**J'ignore la prochaine publication, malheureusement, mais je vous promets que je n'oublie pas mes lecteurs.**

**Très bonne lecture à vous, ainsi qu'une bonne rentrée !**

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 7 : La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.**

Le froid qui s'était mis à lui mordre la peau des bras et des jambes la sortit de son état de semi-conscience. Ses yeux désormais ouverts découvrirent, à travers un plafond troué par les mites, un ciel éclairé par la pleine lune, et sa tête posée contre le bois du chariot oscillait légèrement de droite à gauche au gré des roues sur le gravillon.

Aussi glaciale qu'était la nuit, Hermione resta immobile, sans chercher à se réchauffer en dépit de la couverture qui se trouvait à ses pieds. Non, elle ne bougea pas. Parce que les évènements venaient de ressurgir dans son esprit aussi brusquement qu'une bourrasque hivernale, frigorifiant ses membres qui risquaient de se briser au moindre clignement de paupières.

Elena était morte. Pour la sauver, elle, Hermione Granger.

La charrette ralentit pour finalement s'arrêter. Hermione ne vit pas où elle se trouvait, comme elle entendit à peine Drago ouvrir les portes.

Ce dernier, qui s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit encore inconsciente, fut surprit de la trouver en train d'observer le plafond avec les yeux d'un mort.

- Granger ? appela-t-il dans un murmure.

Comme il s'y attendait, elle ne broncha pas d'un centimètre, et Drago dut se résoudre à la faire descendre lui-même. C'est donc avec grande précaution et une douceur qu'il ne se soupçonnait pas d'avoir que le Serpentard enveloppa le corps de la jeune femme avec la couverture, avant de la soulever tout entière. Tel un pantin sans vie, cette dernière se laissa transporter jusqu'à l'intérieur de la chaumière dont l'atmosphère ne lui parut plus aussi chaleureuse qu'avant.

Drago l'allongea délicatement sur le canapé. Il remarqua qu'elle tenait une fiole dans le creux de sa main, mais ne s'y attarda pas. Complètement emmitouflée dans la couverture, il s'inquiéta soudain de savoir s'il elle respirait toujours, et dégagea l'étoffe de laine de son visage.

- Granger ? appela-t-il de nouveau.

Sans prendre la peine de tourner les yeux vers lui, ni même de bouger les lèvres, elle laissa les mots couler paresseusement le long de ses lèvres entrouvertes :

- Je l'ai tuée...

Drago soupira. Il ne s'était pas attendu à un autre raisonnement venant de sa part. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il était vain d'essayer de lui retirer cette idée de la tête maintenant, et qu'elle avait surtout besoin de repos. Mais, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui conseiller de dormir, Hermione vira vivement sur le côté et déversa son mal-être nauséabond sur les chaussures de Drago qui ne vit malheureusement rien arriver.

- Désolée, hoqueta Hermione.

Il aurait aimé la rassurer avec un bienveillant « c'est pas grave », mais les mots pourtant pensés n'atteignirent même pas sa gorge. Tout simplement répugnant. Qu'aurait dit son père s'il l'avait trouvé dans une situation aussi humiliante ?

- Je vais te chercher un verre d'eau, maugréa-t-il à la place.

Il lui ramena également un vieux seau trouvé au fond du placard, au cas où elle aurait de nouveau envie d'exprimer toute sa gratitude. Il pointa ensuite sa baguette sur ses chaussures :

- _Récurvite._

Puis fit de même pour le sol.

- Tu ne connaitrais pas un sortilège pour enlever l'odeur, aussi ? se plaignit-il.

Mais il remarqua seulement qu'elle avait les yeux fermés et respirait paisiblement, signe qu'elle s'était endormie. Étrangement, il s'en trouva soulagé ; elle n'était plus en train de souffrir. Le sommeil écartait au loin la douleur, et si les joues de la Gryffondor n'avaient pas été trempées de larmes, il aurait presque pu l'imaginer heureuse.

Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que cette fille ait gardé la force qu'il lui connaissait à Poudlard, afin qu'elle se remette rapidement de la tragédie qui, pour le moment, donnait l'impression d'avoir ruiné sa vie à jamais.

Tout comme l'emprisonnement de Narcissa, vérité contre laquelle il devait se battre chaque jour pour ne pas craquer sous le poids du chagrin, la culpabilité rongeait les sangs et mieux valait l'utiliser davantage comme une motivation à ses projets. Or, le brusque effondrement de celle qui s'était toujours montrée intouchable venait d'élargir chez lui une crevasse qu'il désirait garder fermée. La culpabilité n'était pas un sentiment autorisé à se manifester dans cette chaumière, et c'était une règle définitive qu'il n'allait pas tarder à rajouter à leur cohabitation.

- Ne sombre pas, Granger, murmura-t-il alors. Parce que sache que si tu m'entraines dans ta chute, nos mains devront se lâcher, et tu tomberas toute seule.

Hermione répondit par un drôle de ronflement, ce qui tira un petit sourire à Drago. Cette fille avait décidément toujours le dernier mot.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Des hurlements de souffrance déchirèrent le silence de la nuit. Réveillé en sursaut, Drago se redressa brusquement en position assise, saisit sa baguette et bondit du lit. Il se rua hors de sa chambre, prêt à attaquer l'intrus, quel qu'il soit. Mais, une fois au salon, il ne distingua aucune silhouette étrangère dans la pénombre, et s'avança vers le canapé où Hermione continuait de pousser des cris insupportables. Gesticulant dans tous les sens comme si elle se débattait avec l'air lui-même, la jeune femme criait le nom d'Elena à plein poumons.

- Oh, Granger ? appela Drago d'une voix forte pour couvrir celle de la Gryffondor. Granger, réveille-toi ! Tu fais un cauchemar !

Il tenta de s'approcher, mais les violents gestes incontrôlés d'Hermione rendaient l'accès difficile, et il se prit un coup de coude dans la mâchoire.

- Putain ! jura-t-il en se reculant aussitôt, une main sur la joue.

Non seulement, elle lui cassait les oreilles, mais elle lui cassait en plus son beau visage ! Si elle ne se calmait pas rapidement, l'idée d'abord trouvée inappropriée de la stupéfixier risquait finalement de devenir envisageable !

Revenant à la charge en force, cette fois prudent vis à vis d'éventuels coups, Drago s'assit sur le canapé pour mieux l'approcher. En un seul mouvement de bras précis, il lui saisit les deux poignets et appela de nouveau d'un ton sec :

- Granger !

Cette dernière ouvrit brusquement ses yeux inondés de larmes. Les cris cessèrent, pour le plus grand bonheur du jeune homme. Alors qu'il maintenait toujours ses poignets fermement serrés, elle le fixa intensément sans comprendre pendant quelques secondes, puis éclata ensuite en gros sanglots. Sans lui demander son avis, elle s'effondra contre son torse, déversant des torrents de larmes à n'en plus finir.

Crispé d'horreur, le Serpentard demeura immobile, ne sachant quoi faire. Que faisaient donc les gens qui avaient des amis à consoler ? Fallait-il dire des mots rassurants, au risque d'user sa salive pour rien ? Ou bien fallait-il attendre que ça passe, ce qu'il n'était en aucun cas prêt à faire toute la nuit ?

Toujours aussi raide qu'un piquet, Drago écouta avec dégoût la jeune femme renifler bruyamment dans son tee-shirt, et la sentait s'accrocher au tissu comme l'on se pendrait à une branche au-dessus du vide. Ne sachant comment réagir, il opta pour l'attente, et resta donc figé ainsi pendant un long moment, la laissant déverser son chagrin autant qu'elle le souhaitait.

Quel horrible son que de l'écouter pleurer ! Il n'avait jamais prêté attention à quiconque souffrait, car il ne s'était jamais senti concerné et ne voulait pas l'être ; chacun s'occupait de ses propres problèmes, et tout irait pour le mieux. Mais assister à ce spectacle dont il connaissait la cause, ainsi que la personne, rendait insupportable le bruit des sanglots. Car alors, il découvrait en lui un chagrin qui n'était pourtant pas le sien, et se trouvait impuissant face à la douleur qui lui écrasait la poitrine. Était-ce cela, la compassion ? Cette impression de partager la peine de l'autre pour lui rendre son fardeau moins lourd ? Une drôle d'attitude qu'il avait souvent vue chez les autres sans pouvoir réellement la comprendre.

Il se rendit soudain compte que la pièce était redevenue silencieuse, et constata avec satisfaction que les pleurs avaient cessé. Il entendait même le souffle d'Hermione redevenir régulier et, à en juger par le poids lourd qui écrasait son épaule, elle dormait.

Pris au piège, Drago ne pouvait plus bouger d'un pouce au risque de la réveiller. Et ça, c'était hors de question après autant d'efforts pour l'endormir.

Il était coincé. Génial. En plus, son tee-shirt était trempé, et mieux valait se convaincre qu'il n'était sali que de larmes...

Il laissa sa tête retomber lourdement contre le canapé, et ferma les yeux un instant. Dans quelques minutes, lorsqu'elle serait à nouveau profondément endormie, il retournerait se coucher dans son lit douillet avec un tee-shirt propre.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, la pièce était ensoleillée et il était toujours sur le canapé.

Il avait fini en position allongée, il ne savait comment, la tête posée sur l'accoudoir poussiéreux. Il voulut bouger, mais ses membres se révélèrent trop endoloris.

Drago releva la tête vers l'arrière et découvrit avec surprise une tête féminine à quelques centimètres de ses yeux. Complètement étendue sur lui, Hermione dormait paisiblement.

Avant même qu'il ne prenne le temps de réaliser la situation, son corps avait déjà réagi à sa place et eut le reflex de se dégager rapidement et sans délicatesse. Une fois debout, ses pieds se mirent à tituber vers l'arrière, plaçant entre lui et la Gryffondor une distance aussi grande que possible. Cette dernière, dont la tête était lourdement retombée sur le canapé à la seconde même où son oreiller avait déguerpi à toutes jambes, fronça les sourcils de mécontentement.

- Où est-ce que je suis... grommela-t-elle.

- A la chaumière, répondit Drago à toute vitesse.

- Quoi ?

Pourquoi avait-il parlé si vite ? Depuis quand le rythme des mots avait-il quelque chose à voir avec celui des battements de cœur ? Il respira profondément, puis répéta d'une voix maîtrisée à la perfection :

- Tu es à la chaumière. Tu ne te souviens pas ?

Hermione baissa les yeux.

- Si, je me souviens, lâcha-t-elle dans un murmure inaudible. Je me souviens de tout.

Son regard semblait déjà reparti visiter les évènements de la veille, mais Drago refusa de la laisser s'évader plus loin, et entama aussitôt la conversation.

- Tu veux déjeuner ? Je me charge des pancakes. Aucun risque de mort subite, comme ça.

Sa tentative de la faire sourire tomba à l'eau quand elle lui répondit d'une voix morne :

- Merci, mais je n'ai pas faim.

- Bon, ça suffit, déclara-t-il soudain en s'avançant vers elle. Tu lèves tes fesses de là et tu viens manger quelque chose, Granger. Tu es si maigre que j'en ai mal aux os pour toi. Je ne t'ai pas enlevée d'une prison pour que tu t'enfermes dans une autre ici !

Il lui prit les mains et la força à se tenir debout, mais Hermione se dégagea de lui et partit respirer à la fenêtre. D'une voix hachée par l'effort pour respirer, elle dit :

- Elle ne voulait pas partir. Elle ne l'a jamais voulu. C'est moi qui l'ai convaincue de me suivre, c'est moi qui l'ait entrainée dans mon évasion. _Mon_ projet. _Mes_ ennuis. Pas les siens. Et qu'est-ce que ça lui a apporté ? La mort !

- Elle a fait le choix de te suivre, Granger ! rétorqua Drago. Tu as rendu la liberté à cette femme !

- La liberté ? répéta Hermione dans un rire froid. Que peut-elle en faire de cette superbe liberté si elle n'est même plus en vie ?

- Se rendre honneur, répondit-il d'un ton grave. Ce n'est peut-être pas quelque chose qui t'importe, mais pour certaines personnes c'est une valeur bien plus importante que la vie. En refusant d'épouser Valarias, ma mère a sacrifié tout ce qu'elle avait pour conserver le peu d'honneur qui lui restait après la mort de mon père. Et, si tu lui demandais de mourir en épouse forcée ou bien en femme libre, son choix serait tout fait.

Il s'approcha derrière Hermione dont le visage triste montrait que les paroles du jeune homme avaient eu l'effet désiré. Elle continuait de fixer l'horizon, tandis qu'elle sentait la présence de Drago dans son dos.

- Elena a fait ce choix, lui dit-il tout bas. Tu lui as redonné la fierté qu'elle pensait ne plus mériter, et elle l'a emportée dans la mort pour pouvoir la garder éternellement. Tu comprends ?

Hermione se retourna doucement, tout en hochant la tête. Elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver le regard du Serpentard aussi près du sien, mais ne bougea pas pour autant.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu en fais autant pour moi, Malefoy ? murmura-t-elle alors. Pourquoi avoir risqué ta vie pour venir sauver la mienne, hier ?

Ces paroles semblèrent agir comme un réveil, car le jeune homme mit à fin à leur lien visuel en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Hermione se surprit à être déçue de ne plus respirer son parfum, mais son cerveau s'empressa de lui effacer cette information pour éviter qu'elle ne s'interroge dessus. La seconde d'après, elle n'y pensait déjà plus et écoutait Drago qui avait repris la parole :

- La veille des ASPIC, à Poudlard, on s'est croisé, toi et moi, dans la bibliothèque.

Hermione s'assit à table en se demandant de quoi il parlait.

- Tu es passée sans m'accorder un regard, poursuivit-il, mais je t'ai barré le passage. Tu m'as demandé de te foutre la paix pour aller étudier. Et tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai répondu, ce jour-là ?

- Oui. Tu m'as dit qu'il était temps que je me rentre dans la cervelle qu'étudier comme je le faisais était une perte de temps, car quoi que je fasse, je serais une perdante dans la vie. Tu m'as dit que s'acharner à être la meilleure prouvait bien que j'étais trop bête pour réaliser qu'il y aurait toujours les Sang Pur au-dessus de moi. Ah oui, et tu as ajouté que ma moldue de mère n'avait pas eu de chance de faire naître un castor à la place d'une fille.

Elle tira un sourire amusé en repensant à cette dernière remarque, mais cessa aussitôt lorsqu'elle croisa le regard sérieux de Drago.

Ce qu'elle venait de réciter semblait étrangement l'avoir bien plus affecté qu'elle-même, qui était depuis longtemps habituée à l'atrocité de telles paroles. Sans vraiment comprendre où il voulait en venir en lui rappelant ces moments difficiles, elle garda néanmoins le silence et le laissa s'expliquer.

- Tu vois, dit-il, ce sont là des mots que j'oubliais rapidement d'avoir prononcés quelques minutes plus tard, mais le fait que tu me les récites avec exactitude autant d'années après, me prouve bien qu'ils ont eu une forte impacte, au-delà de ce que je pourrais imaginer. Si, aujourd'hui, on insultait ma mère comme je le faisais avec la tienne, je crois que je serais capable de tuer quelqu'un. Alors, quand je regarde en arrière et constate que je t'ai fais subir des injures toutes aussi blessantes les unes que les autres, et ça pendant plus de six ans, j'en viens à admirer, sans même pouvoir le comprendre, avec quelle dignité tu absorbais tout au fond de toi la douleur que je t'infligeais sans rien laisser paraître. Il a fallu attendre que ma mère devienne une victime à son tour pour seulement grandir et comprendre beaucoup de choses. Sans ça, peut-être serais-je resté le garçon qui croit naïvement les bêtises qu'on lui fourre dans le crâne depuis des années.

Il se tut un instant. Hermione cherchait son regard, mais il était clairement en train de l'éviter.

- Ce que j'ai du mal à saisir, en revanche, c'est comment est-ce que tu as fait pour me pardonner six ans de méchanceté en l'espace de quelques jours, alors que moi-même je ne me le suis pas encore excusé. Quand tu es revenue me demander une seconde chance, Granger, c'est là que je me suis remis en question. J'avais eu le culot de te reprocher ton comportement, alors que j'aurais dû comprendre que, en m'aidant avec les formules, tu étais justement en train de pardonner le mien. C'était toi qui m'offrait une seconde chance.

Il leva enfin les yeux vers elle, et Hermione ne sut que dire. Heureusement, ce fut lui qui parla encore :

- Je n'aurais pas dû te mettre à la porte pour si peu. Au fond de moi, je sentais que j'agissais mal, mais la trahison est quelque chose qui m'effraie. Voilà, tu voulais savoir pourquoi j'en faisais autant, Granger ? Simplement parce que c'est moi qui te suis redevable pour ton aide, pas toi.

Elle lui sourit. Si on lui avait dit un jour que Drago Malefoy prononcerait de tels regrets, elle aurait envoyé la personne se faire soigner à St Mangouste.

- Tu avais prévu de revenir me chercher depuis le début ? demanda-t-elle alors d'une voix douce.

- Depuis l'instant même où le vendeur t'a achetée, oui, répondit-il.

- Et moi qui étais persuadée pendant tout ce temps que je ne te verrai plus jamais.

- Déçue ? plaisanta-t-il.

- Je m'en remettrai, assura-t-elle avec un sourire.

Le silence s'installa quelques instants, avant que Drago ne finisse par demander :

- Alors, ces pancakes, tu les veux ?

- Volontiers.

Il se mit à cuisiner, tandis qu'Hermione cherchait Pattenrond des yeux.

- Il est dans la chambre, l'informa Drago qui devinait ses pensées.

Hermione haussa les sourcils.

- Depuis quand tu acceptes qu'il pénètre dans le domaine sacré ?

Drago parut soudain mal à l'aise. Il bafouilla quelque chose dont Hermione n'en comprit vaguement que la fin : « ...me tenait compagnie ». Avait-il peur d'avouer que la soudaine absence de la jeune femme avait crée un drôle de vide ? Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, repensant aux nombreux doutes qu'elle avait eu chez Salmon, se demandant sans arrêt si Drago pensait encore à elle. De toute évidence, son chat avait été là pour rappeler qu'une Gryffondor était passée par là.

Automatiquement, le fait d'avoir pensé à Salmon la fit penser à Elena, et son cœur se serra. Hermione s'était pourtant promise de ne plus avoir d'amis, et ne pouvait désormais s'en prendre qu'à elle-même pour le chagrin causé par la perte d'une femme qui lui était devenue très chère en seulement quelques jours.

Hermione caressa son bandage à la jambe. Le sang était séché, et la douleur envolée. Les paroles que la jeune indienne avait prononcées avant de mourir se mirent alors à résonner dans sa tête : « _N'abandonne jamais le combat, Hermione. D'autres comme moi auront besoin de ton aide _».

Hermione arracha son bandage d'un mouvement sec tout en serrant les mâchoires. Fini de s'apitoyer, elle avait une promesse à tenir.

- Je reprends le combat, murmura-t-elle en passant son pouce sur le sang imbibé. Ils vont payer, Elena, pour toi et pour tous les autres. Je te le jure...

**oOoOoOoOo**

Après s'être rempli le ventre, Hermione se leva de table et s'étira bruyamment.

- Allez, dis-le, dit alors Drago avec son petit sourire en coin qui lui rappelait tant Poudlard.

- Quoi donc ?

- Que tu viens de manger les meilleurs pancakes au monde.

Hermione pouffa de rire, mais ne répliqua pas. Cela suffit à Drago pour décréter qu'il avait raison.

- Je t'apprendrai, ajouta-t-il.

- Non merci, finit-elle par répondre d'un ton légèrement irrité, cette fois. Je n'ai pas besoin d'apprendre quoi que ce soit de toi.

- Oh oh, ricana-t-il. Miss je-sais-tout-sauf-faire-la-cuisine serait-elle touchée dans son orgueil ?

Hermione soupira. Décidément, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la chercher, même après qu'ils aient fait la paix. Il fallait croire que se chamailler avec elle était tout simplement quelque chose qui résidait dans les gènes du Serpentard, tout comme résidait dans les siens l'incroyable faculté de supporter les vannes des Malefoy.

- Tiens, dit-il en lui tendant une serviette de bain. Il est temps que tu portes autre chose que ton drap crasseux, tu ne crois pas ?

- Merci, dit-elle en acceptant, ravie de retrouver le Drago prévenant et aimable.

Ils prirent leur rechange et sortirent de la chaumière. Hermione s'attarda sur la charrette rangée un peu plus loin.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait plus prudent de s'en débarrasser ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de chasser les mauvais souvenirs liés à cette charrette.

- Je m'en occuperai en revenant, assura-t-il.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la forêt et arrivèrent rapidement au lac dont seule une petite partie était ensoleillée, les arbres aux feuillage épais laissant difficilement entrer la lumière.

- Je suppose que tu préfères encore que l'on se baigne séparément ? la nargua-t-il en retirant son tee-shirt.

- Heu, oui, répondit-elle d'un air gêné.

- Très bien. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Mais tu peux rester regarder, si tu veux.

Il avait dit ça en lui adressant un clin d'œil, et Hermione haussa les épaules pour signifier qu'elle s'en fichait. Néanmoins, elle prit grand soin de regarder ailleurs pendant que Drago faisait ses brasses. Elle fut parcourue de frisson en se rappelant ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt, la dernière fois, et se força à penser à autre chose.

Quant il eut fini, il se sécha et se rhabilla, puis posa sur le rocher la chemise à lui qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter quelques jours plus tôt, ainsi que l'un de ses shorts.

- C'est tout ce que j'ai pour toi, déclara-t-il.

- C'est parfait, merci beaucoup.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, Hermione l'interpella aussitôt :

- Heu, Malefoy ? Ne vas pas trop loin. Je n'aime pas cette forêt, elle m'inquiète.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai le mauvais pressentiment qu'elle cache quelque chose.

- Bon, si tu le dis.

Et il partit, la laissant seule. Hermione se tourna vers le rocher où reposait la chemise, et prit l'habit entre ses doigts. Sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, elle le porta à son nez et en inspira l'odeur. Ses battements de cœur s'apaisèrent, et elle se sentit moins stressée.

Réalisant soudain ce qu'elle était en train de faire, Hermione rejeta aussitôt la chemise sur le rocher.

« Non mais ça ne va vraiment pas dans ta tête, toi ! » se reprocha-t-elle intérieurement. Honteuse à l'idée que Drago ait pu apercevoir ce geste, elle s'empressa d'aller se baigner pour se rafraichir les idées. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris, par Merlin ?

Comme pour noyer sa stupidité, Hermione plongea sous l'eau et y resta le plus longtemps possible, les yeux ouverts pour scruter la surface.

C'est alors qu'elle crut voir une ombre rapidement défiler au dessus d'elle. Prise de panique, Hermione but la tasse et émergea à la surface, toussant fortement pour recracher l'eau infiltrée dans ses poumons. Le cœur de nouveau en course, elle jeta des regards vifs partout autour d'elle, prête à sortir du lac au moindre sursaut. Mais il n'y avait personne.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le rocher. La chemise avait disparu.

- Malefoy ! cria-t-elle.

Celui-ci arriva en courant quelques secondes plus tard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il y a quelqu'un ! dit-elle à toute vitesse, tout en se couvrant la poitrine de ses deux bras.

- Quoi ? Où ça ?

- Mais je ne sais pas ! s'exclama-t-elle. J'ai vu une ombre et...et la chemise ! La chemise, elle... elle n'est plus là !

- Granger, respire, conseilla-t-il prudemment. Je vais aller voir ce...

- Non ! le coupa-t-elle aussitôt. Reste là ! Tu ne me laisses pas, t'as compris ? Tu ne me laisses pas !

- D'accord, d'accord !

Et il s'approcha d'elle.

- Recule ! ordonna-t-elle sèchement. Et puis tourne-toi ! Dépêche-toi !

Elle était énervée, à présent. Drago ne sut plus comment réagir. La jeune femme semblait complètement prise de panique, mais elle ne le laissait pas l'aider pour autant. Il finit par retirer sa propre chemise.

- Tiens, prend la mienne, dit-il en la déposant sur le rocher.

Il se retourna le temps qu'elle sorte et s'habille. Une minute plus tard, elle s'approchait de lui, les cheveux trempés dégoulinant le long de ses épaules. Elle paraissait calmée.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha doucement la tête.

- Je suis désolée, bredouilla-t-elle. J'ai juste eu peur.

- Viens, on s'en va.

Il passa une main derrière son dos qu'il n'osa néanmoins qu'effleurer du bout des doigts, et tous deux sortirent de la forêt sans un mot.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Repliée dans le fauteuil, Hermione terminait sa tasse de thé quand Drago revint à la chaumière.

- Ça y est, déclara-t-il. Je me suis débarrassé de la charrette d'esclaves, et j'en ai prise une autre toute simple.

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il en déduisit qu'elle était encore sous le choc, et s'apprêta à parler d'autre chose, mais la jeune femme prit la parole la première.

- Nous ne sommes pas seuls, déclara-t-elle fermement, ses yeux fixant le mur d'en face. Il y a quelque chose ou quelqu'un dans cette forêt qui vit et qui, de toute évidence, en a après moi.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu vires un peu vite à la paranoïa ? ricana Drago en s'asseyant à table. Si cette chose ou personne avait voulu te faire du mal, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle aurait mis autant de temps alors que t'atteindre pendant que tu te baignais était facile. Et puis, voler une chemise n'a rien de criminel en soi.

- Comment peux-tu autant relativiser ? dit-elle en tournant ses sourcils froncés vers lui. Ça ne t'inquiète pas plus que ça de savoir qu'une présence rôde à quelques mètres de chez nous ? Enfin, de chez toi ?

Hermione avait bêtement bredouillé la dernière phrase. Elle se sentait encore un peu perdue quant aux intentions de Drago vis à vis d'elle, mais ce dernier ne releva pas et se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

- Si une menace existe effectivement dans cette forêt, dit-il, elle ne me concerne pas tant qu'elle y reste. J'ai d'autres choses bien plus importantes à m'occuper. D'ailleurs, il est temps que je m'y remette. _Accio Chaudron et ingrédients !_

Les objets voletèrent hors de la chambre et arrivèrent jusqu'à Drago rangés en file indienne. La marmite vint se déposer devant lui tandis que les ingrédients s'alignaient sur la table.

- Tu n'avais pas encore commencé ta potion pendant les derniers jours ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Tu oublies qu'il me manquait le crin de licorne que je n'ai réussi à me procurer qu'hier matin, ainsi qu'un certain ingrédient dont j'ignore toujours la nature mais je suppose que c'est ce que tu as ramené avec toi.

Hermione se souvint du flacon emporté avant son échappatoire, mais ne savait plus ce qu'elle en avait fait.

- Je l'ai, dit Drago en agitant une potion turquoise entre ses doigts.

- C'est de l'Elixir de Longue Vie, l'informa-t-elle. Il complète la dernière formule.

- D'accord, donc on a tout ? Pas d'autres ingrédients secrets que tu souhaiterais garder pour toi ?

Il avait dit ça sur le ton de l'humour, mais Hermione n'en fut pas plus amusée pour autant. Elle se leva de son fauteuil, posa sa tasse sur la table et s'assit sur la chaise voisine de Drago.

- Il nous faut cinq autres chaudrons, je te signale, dit-elle alors. Un pour chaque potion, le tout versé dans cette grosse marmite. Ce sont les instructions, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je n'ai pas autant perdu mon temps que tu le crois, Granger, dit-il fièrement. _Accio fioles !_

Quatre fioles contenant chacune un liquide de couleur différente sortirent à leur tour de la chambre.

- Je n'ai pas assez de sous pour du crin de licorne, comment veux-tu que je me procure cinq marmites ? J'ai dû concocter les potions à tour de rôle dans le même chaudron avant d'en prélever un flacon. Je t'attendais pour cette dernière. Prête ?

- Prête.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Tandis qu'il découpait les racines d'asphodèle en fines lamelles, Drago sentait le regard pesant de la Gryffondor qui remuait lentement la potion sans un mot. Il avait l'impression d'être en examen de potion, évalué par le regard inquisiteur du professeur. Lorsqu'il entendit un léger raclement de gorge après avoir découpé une autre racine, il n'en pu plus.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lâcha-t-il en plongeant son regard bleu dans celui d'Hermione.

Cette dernière haussa les sourcils comme si elle ne comprenait pas.

- Oh arrête, s'énerva-t-il. Ça fait une heure que tu m'observe en tirant la grimace, là. C'est quoi le problème ?

Elle sembla hésiter, puis finit par répondre d'un ton peu convaincu :

- Rien, rien.

Cette réaction innocente ne fit qu'accentuer son irritation. Devant ses mâchoires fortement contractées, Hermione finit néanmoins par avouer :

- C'est juste que... tu fais des lamelles trop épaisses.

- Bon, si ce n'est que ça, maugréa-t-il en se remettant à la tâche.

Prenant bien soin de sectionner les racines le plus finement possible, il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il la vit pincer les lèvres.

- Ne te retient pas, Granger, dit-il avec un sourire froid. Dis-moi donc ce qui te tracasse, cette fois.

- Ce n'est pas encore assez fin, dit-elle.

- Tu plaisantes ? J'ai manqué de me couper les doigts !

- C'est parce que tu ne sais pas t'y faire.

Drago se tut, incapable de répondre. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui parle comme ça, avec une telle assurance, encore moins pour lui annoncer qu'il était mauvais.

- Laisse-moi te montrer, proposa-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu m'enseignes quoi que ce soit ! s'exclama-t-il alors. Je sais très bien me débrouiller pour couper trois malheureuses racines !

- Si c'était le cas, tu te serais contenté de me le prouver au lieu de crier ainsi tes compétences à mes oreilles.

- Dois-je te rappeler que je suis tout de même arrivé au second meilleur résultat de toutes les écoles d'Angleterre lors des ASPIC de potion ?

- Dois-je te rappeler qui est arrivé première ?

Drago se tut une nouvelle fois, bouche bée. Et c'est avec un petit sourire de victoire qu'Hermione lui prit le couteau des mains et entreprit de découper les racines.

- Comme ça, tu vois ? ajouta-t-elle pour le narguer.

Cette fois il ne rentra pas dans son jeu, conscient que c'était maintenant ou jamais qu'il fallait tenter de calmer sa colère au risque de lui donner davantage raison. Il l'observa manier les ingrédients avec une concentration exagérée, tout en conservant le silence.

Qu'est qu'elle pouvait lui rappeler la petite intello de Poudlard ! Il se souvenait tellement de ce visage inquiet à l'idée de rater sa potion, se remémorait avec précision chacun de ses traits angoissés par le temps qui s'écoule mais aussi par la concurrence. Comment oublier ces yeux noisette jetant fréquemment des regards paniqués vers la table voisine, suivit d'une rapide fermeture des paupières en constatant, soulagée, que son chaudron avait toujours de l'avance ?

Oui, Hermione Granger était unique en son genre, et c'est pourquoi il s'était toujours amusé à l'observer pendant les cours avec Rogue, se délectant de l'injustice dont faisait preuve le professeur malgré la réussite inévitablement parfaite de chacun de ses chaudrons.

Si, autrefois, il avait dû un jour avouer aimer à la contempler trimarder à faire ses potions, il aurait probablement prétendu s'amuser d'un spectacle assez pitoyable. Si, aujourd'hui, on lui demandait pourquoi il avait tant de souvenirs de la Gryffondor pendant le cours de Rogue, il répondrait qu'il n'en est pas sûr lui-même, mais qu'il y a quelque chose de vraiment intriguant chez cette fille qui l'avait sûrement empêché de détourner son regard, comme une attirance étrange envers une différence bien trop évidente pour ne pas s'y intéresser.

Il était, à l'époque, tellement difficile pour lui d'imaginer une fille comme Granger heureuse, car rien dans sa vie n'avait l'avantage de lui apporter le bonheur : elle n'avait ni argent, ni famille honorable, ni beaucoup d'amis. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, elle trouvait une passion dans les livres qu'il ne comprenait pas, et passait sa journée à encaisser les flots de moqueries des Serpentard. Ce n'était pas une vie à envier, non. Et malgré tout ça, elle avait toujours gardé le sourire. Pourquoi, Merlin ? Pourquoi cette fille avait toujours donné l'impression d'être la plus heureuse du monde ? Pourquoi son propre bonheur à lui, Drago Malefoy, avait semblé insuffisant comparé à celui de la Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Une question qui avait longtemps été cachée quelque part dans son cerveau et qui était probablement à l'origine d'une telle fascination pour la différence. Fascination qu'il avait toujours faite passer pour un plaisir à la voir s'arracher les cheveux, et dont il ne comprenait le sens que maintenant, des années après : il aimait chercher à la comprendre. Bien sûr, elle n'en saurait jamais rien.

Intriguée par le calme soudain du Serpentard, Hermione leva les yeux, puis cessa ses mouvements.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris bêtement ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton légèrement irrité, persuadée qu'il se moquait d'elle.

Le jeune homme, apprenant la trahison de son visage qui ne l'avait en aucun cas prévenu d'un tel sourire, se mordit aussitôt les joues pour le punir.

- Je ne souriais pas, Granger, tu te fais des films.

- C'est ça. Garde le fond de ta pensée pour toi, ça vaut mieux.

Drago ne s'embêta pas à répliquer qu'elle se trompait. Cela n'apportait jamais rien de bon que de dire à une miss je-sais-tout qu'elle ne sait rien. Le silence y est préférable.

- Bon, tu comptes me dire un jour à quoi va te servir cette potion ou non ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

- Non.

- Oh pitié ! dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu ne peux pas être aussi buté ! De quoi as-tu peur en me révélant la vérité ? Que je t'en empêche ?

- Il n'est pas question de ça. Et puis, tu pourrais essayer de m'arrêter que tu n'y arriverais pas.

- Pas faux, avoua-t-elle amèrement. Alors pourquoi ?

- Tu m'emmerdes avec toutes tes questions, Granger.

- Et toi c'est ton mutisme qui commence à m'énerver. J'ai tout de même le droit de savoir pourquoi je t'aide à faire tout ça !

- Tu oublies que c'était notre règle de départ : tu m'aides sans chercher à comprendre. Évidemment, je savais que ça n'allait pas durer longtemps.

Boudeuse, Hermione soupira. Quelques secondes de silence plus tard, Drago ne put s'empêcher de la rassurer, du moins à sa façon :

- T'es chiante à toujours penser que c'est contre toi, tu sais ça ? Si je ne veux rien te dire, ce n'est pas parce que je crains quoi que ce soit venant de toi. Le problème, ce sont les autres. Tous ces dangers qui nous guettent, que ce soit la Brigade, mon oncle ou les Adeptes. S'ils te savent avec moi, t'es fichue, Granger. Ils te retrouveront, t'enlèveront par quelque moyen que ce soit, et n'hésiteront pas à te torturer pour savoir ce que je mijote. Si tu as de la chance, ils ne se serviront que du Véritasérum pour te soutirer les informations.

Hermione déglutit difficilement. L'air assez détaché avec lequel Drago lui annonçait tout ça lui déclencha une série de frissons. Remarquant son malaise, il tira un petit sourire en coin.

- T'en fais pas, dit-il. Pour que ça arrive, il faudrait déjà qu'ils passent par moi. Et ça, sans me vanter, c'est pas aussi simple que ça en a l'air.

- C'est gentil, se força-t-elle à répondre malgré sa fierté plus que présente qui lui nouait la gorge.

Après tout, elle savait tout de même se défendre toute seule ! Il semblait oublier un peu vite ce dont elle avait été autrefois capable. Enfin, du temps où elle sentait encore la magie couler dans ses veines...

- Quoi donc ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Eh bien, c'est sympa de ne rien me confier dans le but de me protéger, voilà.

Drago la fixa un instant, puis finit par étouffer un petit rire en hochant la tête. Comme bien souvent, le rouge s'empara des joues de la Gryffondor, précédé par la colère.

- Pourquoi tu te marres tout le temps, d'abord ? finit-elle par exploser. Tu ne sais pas exprimer ton sarcasme autrement, non ?

- Je cesserai de rire le jour où t'aura fini de sortir de telles niaiseries.

- Ah oui ? Alors, si ce n'est pas pour me protéger que tu ne me dis rien, c'est pour quoi, hein ?

- Pour protéger ma potion, Granger !

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, et, lorsqu'il passa à côté d'elle, lui ébouriffa les cheveux comme à un enfant.

- Ma potion ! répéta-t-il en lui souriant.

Puis il partit se faire un thé à son tour, tandis qu'Hermione, furibonde, continuait de touiller rageusement le liquide bientôt prêt.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de se mettre à table, une atmosphère proche de celle du pôle nord régnait dans la pièce. Hermione avait cessé de remuer la potion et la laissait désormais reposer pendant les deux heures à suivre. Quant à Drago, il avait épluché quelques pommes de terre, puis les avait noyées dans du fromage râpé avant de mettre le tout au four pour en ressortir un gratin qui n'était pas du tout au goût de la jeune femme. Elle, qui aimait apprécier chaque aliment dans sa bouche, se retint de faire remarquer au cuisinier qu'il n'avait pas fait là un gratin de pommes de terre au fromage, mais bel et bien du fromage aux pommes de terre.

Comme d'habitude, si la tension glaciale qui s'était installée ne dérangeait pas Drago qui, au contraire, savourait son repas dans un rare moment de silence, Hermione ne put supporter la situation plus longtemps et lâcha ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur :

- C'est pour ça que tu es revenu me chercher chez Salmon, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-elle sans même toucher à son assiette.

Drago s'arrêta de manger pour lui prêter attention, ce qu'il n'aurait pas fait en temps normal si la jeune femme n'affichait pas un visage aussi sombre.

- C'était pour protéger ta potion, poursuivit-elle en le fixant intensément. Parce que j'en savais déjà trop sur tes projets pour que tu me laisses aux mains de l'ennemi.

Le silence continu du jeune homme fut la goutte de trop, et Hermione repoussa brusquement sa chaise avant de se lever pour marcher à pas rageurs vers la chambre. Une fois dans la pièce, elle claqua la porte.

Laissé seul, Drago se massa le crâne d'un air las. Cette fille le fatiguait plus qu'un combat avec un Adepte. Il soupira, reposa tranquillement ses couverts sur la table, puis se leva à son tour pour s'arrêter devant la porte de sa propre chambre désormais occupée.

- Je t'ai confié les raisons pour lesquelles je suis allé te chercher, Granger, dit-il posément.

- Oh, tu parles de ton horrible sentiment de regret ? s'éleva la voix glaciale depuis la chambre. Comment ais-je pu être aussi naïve, par Merlin ! Drago Malefoy qui regrette les six années d'injures, non mais quelle foutaise j'ai avalée !

- Ouvre cette porte, Granger, soupira-t-il.

- Va te faire foutre, Malefoy ! rugit-elle alors. J'en ai assez d'être prise pour une idiote ! Assez de ne comprendre la vérité qu'une fois après avoir été bernée, et assez de devoir sans arrêt me méfier de tout et de tout le monde !

- Tu ne comprends pas ! s'énerva-t-il à son tour. Sors de là ou je m'en charge, tu entends ?

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et le visage fulminant de la Gryffondor apparut.

- C'est toi qui ne comprend pas ! Je commençais vraiment à me sentir en confiance avec toi, Malefoy, et crois-moi, c'est une sensation que je n'avais pas ressentie depuis des lustres ! Mais tu ne mens pas aussi bien que tu le penses...

- Je ne t'ai pas menti, je...

- Oh, ne t'en fais pas, le coupa-t-elle sèchement. Les torts sont partagés. C'est une grossière erreur de ma part que de s'estimer un peu plus qu'une simple Sang de Bourbe aux yeux d'un Malefoy, une grossière erreur que de penser que tu serais revenue pour moi, et juste pour moi.

La fin de sa phrase fut étouffée par la bruyante explosion qui traversa la fenêtre du salon à la façon d'une grenade. Hermione sentit aussitôt les bras de Drago se refermer sur elle et l'englober toute entière pour la protéger des milliers de bouts de verre qui jaillirent sur eux. Une seconde explosion, plus puissante encore, suivit très vite la première, et les deux sorciers vacillèrent sous la force des tremblements.

- Attention ! s'écria Hermione en levant la tête en l'air.

Ils roulèrent sur le côté juste à temps pour éviter la poutre de bois qui se fracassa au sol. Un troisième sortilège fusa à travers la fenêtre brisée et atteignit le canapé qui prit feu. Des miaulements terrorisés s'élevèrent et une boule de poil orange défila à toute vitesse vers la chambre, seule pièce encore intacte.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ! s'affola Hermione en agrippant le tee-shirt de Drago, espérant le faire sortir de son immobilisme soudain.

Les yeux rivés vers l'extérieur, il paraissait réfléchir à toute vitesse.

- Malefoy ! le pressa-t-elle.

Il tourna enfin son regard bleu vers elle.

- Il faut te cacher, lâcha-t-il très sérieusement. Ils sont là pour toi.

Hermione recula instinctivement de plusieurs pas, trébuchant sur les débris de poutre. Drago ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'en remettre et lui saisit brusquement l'avant-bras avant de l'entrainer vers la cuisine.

- Il faut trouver une planque, et vite.

- Il n'y a aucun endroit où se cacher dans cette chaumière ! paniqua-t-elle.

- Il faut trouver une planque, répéta-t-il sans lui prêter attention.

Pour la première fois, Hermione le trouva angoissé. Lui, qui ne montrait que rarement ses inquiétudes, semblait en cet instant pris au dépourvu.

Les aboiements des loups retentirent alors, annonçant l'arrivée imminente de la Brigade Magique. Une lueur d'espoir traversa soudain l'azur de son regard. Il pointa sa baguette vers le sol et s'exclama :

- Fossame !

Les lattes du plancher s'extirpèrent d'elles-même, tout comme la terre qui se trouvait juste en dessous. Hermione comprit qu'il était en train de creuser un trou béant dans le sol, assez large pour la cacher toute entière. Drago fit léviter l'énorme tas de terre par la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'arrière de la chaumière, puis saisit ensuite Hermione par les épaules et la secoua durement.

- Écoute-moi très attentivement, Granger, on n'a plus que quelques secondes.

Cette dernière le fixa comme il le lui ordonnait, mais son esprit continuait de tourner à vive allure, incapable de se concentrer.

- Ils vont bientôt débarquer de chaque côté de la chaumière, dit-il, puis bloqueront toutes les issues possibles. Ensuite, ils mettront le feu aux meubles et briseront chaque fenêtre et chaque miroir de cette pièce, avant de s'occuper de moi. Écoute-bien ce que je dis, Granger, c'est important ; il se peut que je souffre, que je crie de douleur, mais tout ça n'a pas d'importance. Surtout, quoi qu'ils me fassent, quoi que tu puisses entendre, tu restes cachée et tu ne sors sous aucun prétexte. Aucun ! Pas de courage Gryffondorien inutile qui nous mettrait dans la galère, compris ?

- Pourquoi tu...

- Pas de questions, la coupa-t-il. Saute là-dedans !

Il la poussa légèrement et Hermione tomba pieds-joints dans la fosse de terre. Il pointa sa baguette sur elle et s'en déversa un liquide vert pâteux et extrêmement nauséabond qui coula sur les cheveux d'Hermione. Elle se retint de vomir.

- La potion ! s'exclama-t-elle alors.

Drago empoigna le cou d'une fiole vide à toute vitesse, la remplie à ras bord en la plongeant dans le chaudron, puis la fit léviter à son tour à l'extérieur, ainsi que tous les restes d'ingrédients. D'un coup de baguette magique, il vida ensuite la marmite.

Avec un peu de chance, espéra Hermione, personne n'aura l'idée de s'aventurer derrière la chaumière.

Drago était déjà en train de faire léviter les lattes de plancher qui reprirent leur place au-dessus de la tête de la jeune femme. A peine eut-il calé la dernière, que la porte d'entrée explosa à son tour.

Debout dans le noir, les mains posées contre la terre humide, Hermione ne put qu'écouter et attendre. Écouter le bois crépiter sous la sauvagerie des flammes affamées, écouter les avalanches de verres cassés tinter contre le sol, écouter des dizaines de pas marcher et faire craquer le plancher juste au dessus d'elle, écouter les pattes félines griffer le sol et les museaux renifler avidement chaque recoin de la pièce, écouter les voix étrangères qui s'étaient mises à réciter diverses incantations, sûrement pour encercler la chaumière d'une prison spéciale. Et attendre. Attendre de comprendre ce qu'ils veulent, attendre que les loups cessent de grogner, attendre qu'ils s'en prennent à Drago, attendre qu'ils finissent par la trouver, elle...

Tandis que la chaumière se faisait fouiller de fond en comble, s'éleva une voix qu'elle reconnut aussitôt comme celle de Kerry :

- Brigade Magique. Ceci est une inspection de seconde classe et nous vous demandons de bien vouloir coopérer.

- C'est si gentiment demandé, répondit la voix posée de Drago.

Elle l'imaginait aisément l'épaule négligemment adossée contre le mur, l'air décontracté et très loin d'être impressionné.

- Commencez par nous donner votre baguette.

Aïe. Hermione se mordit la lèvre. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle savait au sujet de Drago, c'était qu'il détestait se séparer de sa baguette magique, qu'il gardait d'ailleurs en permanence avec lui. Comme elle s'y attendait, il n'avait pas exécuté l'ordre puisque Kerry reprit la parole :

- Dois-je reformuler ma demande, monsieur Malefoy ?

Elle sentait dans la voix de l'Adepte une excitation cruelle, comme s'il se délectait d'un moment grandement attendu. Toutes ces conventions distinguées n'étaient évidemment qu'une façon de déclarer la bataille ouverte à Drago, et Hermione ne doutait pas que ce dernier y réponde avec la même ardeur. Cependant, elle entendit le petit bâton de bois rouler à terre, signe qu'il avait fini par obéir.

- Alors, dit Drago d'une voix traînante. Que me vaut l'honneur d'une visite aussi...chaleureuse ?

Ce fut la voix d'un autre Adepte qui s'éleva, cette fois :

- Nous avons de bonnes raisons de croire que vous cachez un Sang-de-Bourbe ici, et pas n'importe lequel : Hermione Granger.

- Hermione Granger ? ricana Drago. Mes sincères condoléances, messieurs, mais je suis dans le regret de vous rappeler que vous l'avez vous-même tuée l'année dernière. Mémoire à court-terme, on dirait ?

- Te fiche pas de nous, Malefoy ! cracha Kerry. Tu sais comme nous que la fille est toujours en cavale, et tu ferais mieux de nous la livrer de ton propre gré.

Ça y est, nous y voilà, pensa anxieusement Hermione. La conversation faussement courtoise prenait ici fin pour laisser place aux choses sérieuses. Le ton énervé de l'Adepte signifiait clairement qu'il avait fini de jouer et qu'il commençait à s'impatienter. Hermione, qui devinait clairement le sourire en coin de Drago, provocateur et agaçant, le supplia intérieurement d'arrêter de les chercher au risque que ça finisse très mal. Il était non seulement désarmé, mais en plus entouré de pas moins de six Adeptes à en juger par le boucan environnant. Aucune chance d'échappatoire.

- Nous t'avons suivi ce matin, annonça alors Kerry avec une jubilation débordante. Tu sais, quand tu as discrètement échangé ta charrette contre une autre ? Cette même charrette que tu conduisais hier soir lorsque je t'ai interpellé, transportant avec toi les deux esclaves échappées !

- Allons, allons, sourit doucement Malefoy. Cela voudrait donc dire que moi, pauvre petit fermier, j'aurais réussi à duper aussi bêtement qu'un enfant le grand chef de la puissante Brigade ? Avec un simple déguisement ? Non, je refuse de croire qu'un homme tel que toi puisse être idiot à ce point.

Un vacarme d'objets renversés suivit aussitôt ces paroles, et Hermione sursauta lorsqu'un corps chuta lourdement sur le plancher au dessus de sa tête. Un mince filet de lumière lui révéla un petit trou dans une des lattes de bois, et en s'approchant de plus près, elle distingua les cheveux blonds de Malefoy, à quelques centimètres de ses yeux.

- _Endoloris_ !

Non, elle ne voulait pas entendre ça ! Malgré ses mains fermement plaquées contre ses oreilles, les cris de souffrance du Serpentard semblèrent lui traverser tout le corps comme des ondes de choc, lui provocant une série de frissons interminables.

- Où est-elle, sale traître ! s'emporta Kerry. On sait qu'elle est là, quelque part !

Par le petit trou, Hermione aperçut l'Adepte s'agenouiller auprès de Drago, et lui murmurer à l'oreille des paroles qu'elle perçut aussi bien que si elles avaient été hurlées aux siennes :

- Tu ne pourras pas la cacher comme tu l'as fait avec ta chienne de mère, Malefoy. On finira par trouver la Sang-de-Bourbe quoi que tu fasses, et j'aurais moi-même l'honneur de la rapporter au Conseil des Huit. Toi et moi savons parfaitement que le Conseil ne compte encore que sept Adeptes pour le moment, et lorsqu'ils me nommeront le Huitième membre, il n'y aura plus rien qui m'empêchera de te tuer de mes propres mains, fils de Lucius ou non !

Les cris de douleur de Malefoy redoublèrent d'intensité, tandis que la chaleur des flammes commençait à se faire sentir tout autour d'eux. Le désordre assourdissant signifiait que les Adeptes continuaient, sans grand succès, à mettre la chaumière sans-dessus-dessous pour la trouver.

- Ça t'arrive souvent de boire du thé dans deux tasses différentes ? ricana Kerry dont la voix sonnait plus lointaine.

- Kerry, tu devrais cesser le sortilège, maintenant, conseilla alors un autre Adepte. Il nous le faut en bon état lorsque Golvan arrive, et il est sur le chemin.

A son grand soulagement, les cris de Malefoy furent remplacés par une respiration hachée. En cet instant, Hermione aurait voulu toucher du bout des doigts ses cheveux blonds qu'elle voyait si près d'elle, lui parler et lui assurer que tout irait bien, pour eux comme pour sa mère. Mais ce ne serait-là que des paroles dépourvues de franchise, simplement prononcées par la voix de la peur elle-même. Alors elle resta immobile, comme il le lui avait ordonné, et se contenta d'attendre que le cauchemar prenne fin.

- Hé, Kerry ! s'exclama joyeusement un Adepte. Regarde ce qu'on a déniché sous le lit !

Hermione sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines lorsqu'elle entendit les miaulements sauvages de Pattenrond.

- Tiens, tiens, mais ne serait-ce pas là la fameuse bestiole de la Sang-de-Bourbe ?

- Il est écrit dans l'Histoire du Survivant que la fille du trio est effectivement accompagnée d'un chat orange, tout aussi moche que celui-ci.

- Alors, Malefoy ? Où est la propriétaire du chat ?

- Je l'ignore, souffla celui-ci. C'est un chat qui n'a pas arrêté de me suivre, et je l'ai ramené avec moi, c'est tout.

- Bon, eh bien je suppose que si ce n'est qu'un vulgaire chat de gouttière sans importance, tu n'y verras pas d'inconvénients à ce que je m'amuse avec ?

C'est alors que le chat lâcha un miaulement abominable, et Hermione eut l'impression d'une lame qui lui fendrait sa colonne vertébrale en deux. Un autre miaulement de souffrance. La jeune Gryffondor pouvait presque apercevoir son propre sang bouillir à l'intérieur de ses veines, et sentait le goût salé des larmes qui s'étaient brusquement déversées jusqu'à ses lèvres entrouvertes d'effarement.

Hermione positionna ses mains contre les lattes, au dessus de sa tête, prête à pousser pour sortir de là. Il était hors de question qu'elle attende une minute de plus que son chat se fasse torturer. Mais Drago avait sûrement anticipé sa réaction, et sa voix tranchante lâcha un « Non ! » qu'Hermione comprit aussitôt comme adressé à elle et non aux Adeptes.

Heureusement, à ce moment-là, un homme transplana au milieu de la chaumière en feu. Hermione distingua des cheveux blancs et des mains ridées, ainsi que sa toge verte aux broderies argentées, signifiant clairement son appartenance à un haut rang social, probablement l'un des membre du Conseil des Huit dont elle venait à l'instant d'apprendre l'existence.

- Golvan ! s'exclamèrent les Adeptes qui le saluèrent respectueusement.

- Où est la fille ? interrogea-t-il. On est venu me dire que vous l'aviez capturée ?

- Pas capturée, monsieur, seulement repérée...

- Et vous êtes ? demanda-t-il d'un ton hautain.

- Kerry Sanfield, se présenta-t-il en gonflant la poitrine. Je suis le responsable de la Brigade Magique de Londres.

- Et pourquoi avoir réclamé ma présence ici ?

- Nous avons toutes les raisons de croire que l'alerte à esclaves en fuite de la nuit dernière est liée à la Sang-de-Bourbe que nous traquons depuis des mois entiers : Hermione Granger. La description physique que nous ont faite le marchand et son fils est quasi-identique à la fille du trio, et je ne connais pas beaucoup d'esclaves qui parviennent à s'échapper au bout de quelques jours seulement, après une accumulation de tentatives extravagantes. De plus, la charrette utilisée est...

- Épargnez-moi les détails, le coupa Golvan qui s'impatientait. Que faisons-nous ici ? Et qui est ce jeune homme ?

Drago se releva doucement et parvint à se tenir debout malgré son corps endoloris. Son regard croisa celui du vieil homme, et ce dernier laissa retomber sa mâchoire de surprise.

- Nom de... souffla-t-il, les yeux exorbités. Monsieur Malefoy ?

- Oui, c'est bien lui, dit alors précipitamment l'Adepte en se plantant devant Golvan. Mais sachez qu'il...

- Mais enfin ! s'exclama-t-il sans écouter. Savez-vous qui vous maltraitez de la sorte ? Il s'agit de Drago Malefoy, par Merlin ! Le dernier membre de la réelle confrérie de notre défunt Seigneur ! Fils de Lucius Malefoy et ancien Mangemort de guerre !

- Je connais bien ses origines, monsieur, répondit Kerry dont la voix trahissait un certain agacement. Mais croyez-moi, il sait où est caché la Sang-de-Bourbe. Les preuves en sont multiples ! Comme ce chat, par exemple ! Il appartient à la fille !

- Vous le soupçonnez de protéger Hermione Granger ? s'effara-t-il. C'est tout simplement ridicule ! De plus, cette jeune fille est allée à Poudlard avec monsieur Malefoy, et autant vous dire qu'ils ne se portaient pas dans leur cœur, l'un comme l'autre ! Et puis, je reconnais ce chat ; c'est celui de monsieur Zoah, le vendeur du chemin de Traverse. Il l'a perdu il y a un peu plus d'une semaine, maintenant, bien avant la réapparition soudaine de la Sang-de-Bourbe.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, s'énerva Kerry, il se peut que vous vous trompiez au sujet de cet homme. Sa mère a été emprisonnée sur décision du Conseil, et cela fait un motif de vengeance digne d'un Malefoy. Quant à ce chat, il s'est enfui comme par hasard le soir où Monsieur Zoah a signalé le vol de l'une de ses esclaves. Pas une évasion, un vol !

- Ça suffit ! siffla sèchement Golvan en levant sa main. Vous rendez-vous compte de la gravité de telles accusations ? Je ferais attention, si j'étais vous, monsieur Sanfield : on ne ressort pas sans séquelle d'un combat de justice contre un membre du Conseil.

- Un...un quoi ? bredouilla alors Kerry, pris au dépourvu.

- Monsieur Maldoy ici présent a été nommé Huitième membre du Conseil, il y a plusieurs mois de cela déjà.

L'Adepte posa ses yeux ébahis sur le Serpentard. Ce dernier, un rictus discret aux lèvres, continuait de garder le silence.

- Je...j'ignorais, parvint à articuler Kerry.

- Normal, répondit Golvan d'un air mauvais, ça n'a pas encore été déclaré publiquement. Aussi, je compte sur votre entière discrétion à tous.

Les Adeptes hochèrent la tête en silence, et Kerry finit par accepter à son tour.

- Bien, dit Golvan avant de se tourner vers Drago. Monsieur Malefoy, toutes mes excuses pour ce comportement inadmissible. Si vous désirez que ces actes irréfléchis ne restent pas sans conséquences, j'en parlerai au Conseil des Huit dès ce soir.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Drago, attendant la sentence. Personne n'ignorait qu'un seul mot sorti de sa bouche suffirait à faire éliminer Kerry Sanfield. Comme Hermione l'avait prédit, il répondit d'un ton parfaitement serein :

- Non, ça ira. Tout le monde peut faire des erreurs, n'est-ce pas ?

Le sourire en coin qu'il affichait fit frissonner les autres Adeptes, mais pas Kerry. Ce dernier, comme les autres, avait très bien compris que le Serpentard se réservait le droit de le punir lui-même, et que le compte à rebours de la vie de son ennemi venait officiellement de se déclencher.

- Très bien, acquiesça Golvan. Messieurs, éteignez-moi ces flammes tout de suite, et disparaissez avec vos chiens.

Il salua ensuite Drago de la tête, puis transplana. Les Adeptes exécutèrent les ordres, et transplanèrent à leur tour. Seul Kerry demeura encore, le visage inexpressif. Face à face, les deux hommes s'observèrent en silence quelques instants, avant que l'Adepte ne finisse par avancer vers Drago. Ce dernier, soudain sur ses gardes, se rappela qu'il n'avait toujours pas récupéré sa baguette.

Ce fut justement ce que Kerry vint lui rendre et, tandis qu'il sortait de sa poche la baguette magique confisquée un peu plus tôt, ses pas le menèrent jusqu'aux lattes de plancher qui dissimulaient Hermione. Cette dernière cessa de respirer. Kerry fit encore un pas pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres du visage resté de marbre de Drago, et le plancher craqua bruyamment. L'Adepte baissa la tête, et c'est alors que, l'espace d'une seconde, Hermione crut croiser les yeux de glace de l'homme. Mais, avant-même qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de paniquer, il avait déjà détourné son regard et s'adressait à Drago d'une voix mielleuse :

- Tu peux bien berner tous les imbéciles qui se laissent avoir par la réputation de ta famille, Malefoy, mais ne crois pas t'en sortir. La vérité finira par leur exploser sous les yeux, je le sais. Et, ce jour-là, je serai au premier rang du spectacle.

Il tira un petit sourire cruel, puis tendit la baguette à Drago qui la récupéra sans le lâcher des yeux. Kerry soutint son regard, puis finit tranquillement par reculer. Hermione s'autorisa à respirer de nouveau, bien que le danger n'en était pas moins menaçant.

- Tu sais, lança alors Kerry, je comprends la frustration de se faire enlever sa mère. Mais ne t'en fais surtout pas pour elle, je me charge personnellement de lui transmettre tout ton amour...

Et il lui fit un clin d'œil amusé.

Debout dans la pénombre, Hermione aperçut un éclat vert illuminer la pièce, mais les éclats de rire qui résonnaient encore lui confirmèrent que l'Adepte avait transplané juste à temps. Pendant quelques secondes, elle n'entendit rien d'autre que la respiration difficilement maîtrisée de Drago. Puis, tout à coup, elle l'entendit pousser un rugissement de haine, et le peu de verre qui avait survécu à l'attaque vint se briser contre le mur. Il continua de jurer tout en balançant en l'air ce qui lui tombait sous la main, tandis qu'Hermione, impuissante, attendait patiemment qu'il se calme pour sortir.

Même lorsque le silence revint, elle n'osa pas bouger le petit doigt, trop anxieuse à l'idée d'affronter un regard qu'elle devinait plus gris que jamais. Elle écouta les pas se diriger vers la sortie, et le devina en train d'enfiler son manteau, le soir n'allant pas tarder à tomber. Enfin, alors qu'elle avait fini par se demander s'il se souvenait de sa présence sous terre, Drago lui adressa quelques mots :

- Je sors. Ne te montre pas avant au moins une heure.

Puis la porte claqua.

Une heure ? Une heure entière dans ce trou à rat avec ce truc gluant sur les cheveux qui n'allait pas tarder à l'intoxiquer ?

Hermione soupira de mécontentement. Il était tentant de désobéir, mais elle savait malheureusement que Drago avait de très bonnes raisons de lui demander de rester cachée ; il y avait fort à parier que Kerry et quelques uns de ses confrères surveillaient déjà la chaumière, tout comme Drago devait probablement être suivi en ce moment-même.

Alors Hermione ne sortit pas de sous-terre, malgré son envie ardente d'aller consoler son chat. Tentant sans grand succès de trouver une position confortable dans cette marée de boue, elle finit par poser sa tête du mieux qu'elle put, ses cheveux se trouvant déjà dans un état pitoyable. Le cœur encore trop emballé pour se décontracter, elle se mit à penser. Penser à tout et n'importe quoi, en passant par ses parents qui la croyaient également morte, Harry, Ron, Ginny et le reste de l'Ordre, les moldus, qui étaient loin de se douter des horreurs de l'autre monde, son bon petit lit douillet de Poudlard, le goût délicieux de la Bièraubeurre, la condition sûrement abominable des esclaves gardés au Manoir des Jedusors, Narcissa Malefoy, Drago, puis encore Harry, Ron, Poudlard...

Tout à coup, une porte qui s'ouvre à la volée la fit sursauter. Des pas lourds se dirigèrent jusqu'au dessus de sa tête, et la voix bourrue d'un Adepte s'écria :

- Sors de ta cachette, sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! Je sais que tu es là-dessous ! Tu as trois secondes pour te montrer ou je fais exploser le plancher, c'est clair ?

Horrifiée, Hermione ne sut comment réagir. Ne sachant pas très bien pourquoi, ses mains se mirent à tâter la terre autour d'elle, et effleurèrent alors le vide. Un passage souterrain ! Il paraissait assez large pour s'y introduire. Sans réfléchir davantage, Hermione se faufila rapidement à l'intérieur et dévala le tunnel à quatre pattes. Plus elle s'enfonçait dans cette sorte de terrier, moins les menaces de l'Adepte parvenaient à ses oreilles, et c'est avec un sentiment de sécurité grandissant qu'elle s'éloigna du danger.

Elle ne sut combien de temps elle rampa ainsi, mais le passage se faisait de plus en plus étroit à mesure qu'elle avançait, et il finit enfin par déboucher à l'extérieur.

Hermione sortit pour regarder autour d'elle. Cet air pur, ce bruit des vagues contre la rive rocheuse, cette herbe douce sous ses pieds soudainement nus, cette petite tombe que le temps avait dégradée mais dont la signification restait intacte... la jeune femme sut aussitôt où elle se trouvait. Elle remonta la pente verte à toutes jambes, tandis que son cœur s'emballait d'appréhension.

Enfin, elle la vit. La petite maisonnette de Ted et Nymphadora Tonk, refuge de l'Ordre du Phénix.

En s'approchant de la fenêtre, elle les vit tous à table : Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Ted, Nymphadora, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fleur, Minerva McGonagall, Hestia Jones, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Abelforth Dumbledore. et encore d'autres qu'elle ne connaissait pas. En levant la tête, Harry croisa son regard. Ses yeux émeraudes pétillèrent de joie.

- Bon sang, c'est Hermione ! s'exclama-t-il en repoussant sa chaise.

Il contourna la table en courant et sortit en trombe à l'extérieur, avant de la prendre brusquement dans ses bras. Les autres firent de même, et Hermione se retrouva bientôt ensevelie sous les étreintes ainsi que les questions qui fusèrent dans tous les sens.

Elle atterrit alors à table parmi eux, riant à cœur joie. Quand soudain, les aboiements retentirent.

- La Brigade Magique ! s'effara le père de Tonk. Comment nous ont-ils trouvés, pour l'amour du ciel ?

Tous les regards se rivèrent sur Hermione.

- C'est elle ! accusa Fleur en la montrant du doigt. Les chiens ont dû repérer son odeur !

La seconde suivante, la porte explosait et des jets de flammes sortaient des baguettes ennemies qui visèrent aussitôt les meubles. Les membres de l'Ordre crièrent à Harry, Ron et elle de s'enfuir, tandis qu'ils dégainaient leurs baguettes magiques. Le trio obéit et décampa à l'extérieur, respectant ce qui avait toujours été convenu de faire lors d'une attaque : mettre à l'abri l'ennemi numéro Un.

Ils coururent en direction de la forêt, mais trois Adeptes, parmi lesquels Hermione reconnut Kerry Sanfield, transplanèrent devant eux et leur coupèrent la route. Harry tenta de se défendre, mais leurs trois baguettes furent très vite expulsées. Prise au piège, Hermione se débattit lorsque deux puissants bras l'encerclèrent, tout comme ses deux amis. Elle leur adressa un regard larmoyant.

- Désolée, couina-t-elle.

Lorsqu'Harry tourna ses yeux vers elle, ils n'étaient pas verts, mais d'un bleu azur saisissant. Les cheveux du jeune homme étaient blonds, et les traits de son visage d'une élégante finesse. Hermione regarda alors, déconfite, l'Adepte entraîner son prisonnier qui n'était autre que Drago, tandis que le paysage disparaissait de façon vertigineuse. Hermione hurla.

Réveillée par son propre cri, la jeune femme se redressa brusquement, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Ses yeux ouverts ne distinguèrent rien de plus que l'obscurité, et ses ongles enfoncés dans la terre lui assurèrent qu'elle était encore au fond du trou crée par Drago. La respiration haletante, Hermione avait chaud, et passa sa main sur son visage dégoulinant de sueur. Ses doigts rencontrèrent ensuite la substance verte et gluante de ses cheveux qui avait légèrement dégouliné sur son épaule. A présent que ses yeux s'étaient habitués à la pénombre, elle vit un mince filet de lumière argentée traverser le plancher par le petit trou grâce auquel elle avait pu voir un morceau de la scène, tout à l'heure.

Elle tenta de se relever, mais une crampe lui saisit la cuisse, et Hermione sautilla de douleur jusqu'à ce que ça se débloque. Ses épaules étaient également courbaturées, et elle se demanda combien de temps elle s'était assoupie ici. L'éclat plutôt impressionnant de la lune que filtrait le plancher lui confirma que la nuit devait être tombée depuis un certain temps déjà.

Hermione déplaça les lattes de bois, puis positionna ses deux mains à l'extérieur, prête à prendre appui pour sortir. Si elle n'y parvint pas les premières fois à cause de la profondeur du trou, elle ne se découragea pas et cala ses pieds dans la terre du mieux qu'elle put. Enfin, elle trouva la force nécessaire pour s'extirper de la fosse et, une fois sortie, s'écroula sur le sol, légèrement essoufflée.

Allongée, Hermione jeta un œil autour d'elle. Une colère sourde gronda dans ses entrailles. La chaumière était ravagée ; les meubles n'étaient plus que cendres, le sol était jonché de verres, l'air avait une odeur de brûlé et de petites spirales de poussière dansaient encore à la lueur de la lune.

Hermione se releva, puis enjamba les débris jusqu'à la chambre de Drago. Comme elle l'avait pressenti, ce qu'il restait du lit, dont le matelas avait flambé, était vide. Il n'était toujours pas rentré. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'arrière, et fut contente de constater que la petite fiole de potion était toujours là, avec les ingrédients.

Plantée au milieu du carnage, Hermione resta ainsi immobile plusieurs minutes. Elle se serait bien assise, mais même le canapé qui lui servait de lit n'était plus de ce monde.

Comme pour la presser d'agir, quelques flashs de son précédent rêve surgirent dans son esprit. Hermione ferma les yeux, espérant les chasser. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il lui restait à faire, pas la peine d'insister.

Drago n'aurait pas trop de mal à faire le ménage en quelques coups de baguette magique, et elle se contenta de récupérer des habits propres avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Mais, au moment où elle posait la main sur la poignée, celle-ci pivota. Hermione eut tout juste le temps de se coller contre le mur, et la porte qui s'ouvrit la dissimula un instant. Alors qu'elle préparait mentalement et à toute vitesse le discours qu'elle allait servir à Drago, celui-ci se dirigeait déjà vers la chambre en repoussant nonchalamment les débris du pied, sans l'ombre d'un regard pour ce qui l'entourait. A nouveau seule dans la pièce, Hermione repoussa doucement du bout des doigts la porte qui grinça, elle aussi en mauvais état.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre à son tour, elle le vit affalé sur le ventre sur le morceau de lit qui n'avait pas trop brûlé. Au bout du bras qui pendait mollement hors du lit, sa main tenait une bouteille de whisky vide. Même la forte odeur du bois roussi ne masqua pas complètement celle de l'alcool.

A ce moment précis, ce n'est pas un homme soûl, que vit Hermione, mais un petit garçon à qui on avait enlevé le père, puis la mère, et à qui on demandait de faire face sans flancher. Privé de la seule chose qui lui restait au monde, Drago n'avait pourtant jamais montré aucune faiblesse de son chagrin, et la seule idée qu'il puisse le faire n'était pas compatible avec le jeune homme confiant et serein qu'elle connaissait. Hermione réalisa à quel point il souffrait, mais surtout avec quelle tonicité il renfermait sa peine, et comprenait davantage pourquoi parler de sa mère n'était pas un sujet autorisé.

Elle retourna dans la cuisine, y dénicha un morceau de parchemin et un stylo, puis écrivit :

« _Malefoy,_

_en mettant les pieds dans cette chaumière, j'avais parfaitement conscience que les ennuis qui me suivaient auraient des conséquences sur ta petite vie tranquille. Petite vie dont j'ai été jalouse, et qu'il m'importait peu de détruire. Les choses sont différentes, maintenant. Le moment que je redoutais est arrivé, et je ne peux plus ignorer mon égoïsme. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, et c'est à mon tour de te rendre un grand service en m'éloignant. Ne reviens pas me chercher, cette fois._

_Prends soin de toi,_

_Hermione_ »

Elle plia le mot en deux et s'approcha du trou dans le plancher, avant d'y laisser tomber le morceau de papier. C'était le seul endroit où elle fut sûre qu'il y jeta un œil.

Elle aperçut alors son chat, recroquevillé dans le coin de la pièce. Plus elle avançait vers lui, et plus elle le vit se raidir. Lorsqu'elle tendit la main pour le caresser, l'animal lui envoya un coup de griffe sur le poignet et détala, comme toujours, dans la chambre de Drago. Hermione fit la moue.

- Au revoir à toi aussi, alors, murmura-t-elle avec une pointe d'irritation.

Même son propre chat avait compris qu'il était mieux pour lui de la fuir.

Hermione regarda une toute dernière fois le résultat désastreux de son passage dans cette chaumière, puis sortit dehors.

**oOoOoOoOo**

La nuit était froide, et Hermione regretta de ne pas avoir emporté une couverture avec elle. Tout ce qu'elle avait, c'était ce tee-shirt de rechange et ces quelques pommes pour la route.

Cela faisait seulement deux heures qu'elle marchait, et elle avait déjà l'impression d'avoir parcouru un morceau de L'Angleterre. La forêt qu'elle longeait paraissait elle aussi interminable mais, même si changer de paysage aurait été agréable, hors de question de s'aventurer à l'intérieur : malgré ce que pensait Drago, elle restait convaincu d'une présence néfaste qui hantait cette forêt maudite.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Hermione n'en pu plus. A force de maintenir les paupières ouvertes, ses yeux menaçaient de craqueler à la façon d'une terre aride, et ses pieds, aux orteils congelés, semblaient continuer d'avancer indépendamment de sa volonté.

A bout de force, elle finit par s'enfoncer à quelques mètres de la lisière de la forêt, puis s'écroula sur le premier tas de feuille qui lui parut un minimum confortable. Elle regarda d'un œil vide la grosse fourmi faire une randonnée sur son bras, et se dit qu'il faudrait qu'elle l'enlève. Son esprit s'imagina en train de souffler sèchement sur l'insecte, mais sa bouche resta malheureusement immobile.

Hermione sombra de sommeil.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Lorsqu'elle émergea, Hermione crut tout d'abord être à la chaumière. Mais, bien vite, elle se souvint avoir dormi dans la forêt. Pourtant, son impression d'être chez Drago commençait à se faire drôlement résistante.

Hermione cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour être sûre d'être bien réveillée. Le décor ne changea pas d'un pouce. Aucun doute, elle était bel et bien étendue sur le sol de la chaumière.

Sur sa poitrine, un bout de parchemin montait et descendait au rythme de sa respiration. Elle relut son propre mot de la veille, fronça les sourcils, puis tourna le papier côté verso.

L'écriture penchée et impeccable de Drago était reconnaissable entre cent autres :

« Pancakes frais dans le frigo.

Ps : faudra vraiment qu'on trouve un remède puissant contre tes ronflements »

Hermione resta interdite un moment. A peine se redressa-t-elle en position assise sur ce qu'elle remarqua seulement être un lit fait de coussins rapprochés, que la porte s'ouvrit.

Drago Malefoy, tu vas connaître la colère matinale d'Hermione Granger, foi de Gryffondor !

Vêtu de son short de bain, la serviette sur l'épaule et les cheveux trempés, Drago se tint dans l'encadrement de la porte, le soleil dans le dos. Il lui adressa un sourire.

Hermione sentit aussitôt sa colère s'évanouir. Elle se trouva soudain pantoise devant ce qu'elle était censée enguirlander.

- Alors, petit Scout, bien dormi ? nargua-t-il, amusé.

Il tira sur sa serviette et ébouriffa ses cheveux avec. Hermione revint soudain à elle.

- Y a-t-il un mot ou une phrase qui n'aurait pas été clair, dans mon message ? interrogea-t-elle alors d'un ton mécontent.

- Quel message ? joua-t-il.

- Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle, dit-elle froidement en levant le morceau de parchemin qu'elle tenait entre deux doigts.

- Ah, ce message-là ! articula-t-il d'un air faussement surpris.

- Oui, ce message-là ! s'énerva-t-elle, désormais agacée par son constant sourire. Pourquoi tu n'y a pas prêté attention ?

- Parce que, soupira-t-il alors, si je devais prêter attention à chacun de tes fameux élans de miss oh-mon-dieu-quelle-horreur-c'est-encore-ma-faute, je n'aurais plus de temps à moi ! Te convaincre que tu n'es pas responsable de la mort d'Elena n'a déjà pas été facile, alors je ne vais pas m'amuser à te raisonner chaque fois qu'un incident nous arrive. Désormais, je me contente d'aller te chercher, voilà tout.

- Un incident ? répéta-t-elle sans y croire. Malefoy, ce qui s'est passé hier soir n'était pas juste un incident ! Et mon message n'était pas juste un élan de remords ! Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas t'inquiéter du danger. Ne me mens pas comme tu sais si bien le faire avec le Conseil des Huit...

Drago la toisa sérieusement du regard pendant un instant.

- Tu ne me crois pas réellement membre de ce Conseil ? demanda-t-il alors.

- Bien sûr que non, assura-t-elle en espérant malgré tout ne pas se tromper. C'est ce que tu leur fais croire, mais tu as intégré ce Conseil pour des raisons de vengeance, c'est évident.

Drago tira un petit sourire en coin.

- Ravi que tu sois assez intelligente pour comprendre ça toute seule. C'est déjà quelque chose en moins à justifier. Bon allez, moi j'ai faim.

Hermione, désemparée, l'observa fouiller le frigo sans un mot.

- Malefoy... commença-t-elle, incertaine. Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre que je suis très sérieuse. Je ne veux plus rester ici. Je veux m'en aller.

- Bon sang, Granger ! s'écria-t-il alors en refermant la porte du frigo d'un claquement sec. T'en as pas marre de te rendre responsable de la misère du monde, à la fin ? Ais-je vraiment besoin de préciser que ce n'est pas à cause de toi que je me suis soulé la gueule, hier ? Je suis désolé que tu m'aies vu comme ça, mais ma colère n'était pas dirigée contre toi. Je pensais que tu l'aurais compris, mais non ! Il faut toujours que...

- Je sais très bien que tu n'en avais pas après moi, le coupa-t-elle.

Drago s'interrompit, puis fronça les sourcils.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi vouloir partir, dans ce cas ? Si c'est à cause de la Brigade qui te cherche, crois-moi, ils en ont autant après moi qu'après toi et...

- Tu sais que c'est faux, le coupa-t-elle à nouveau d'une voix plus douce. C'est faux, Malefoy. C'est à cause de moi s'ils se méfient de tes projets, maintenant. J'apporte la poisse partout où je vais.

Il voulut parler mais Hermione leva sa main pour le faire taire, et enchaina d'une voix brisée par l'impacte des souvenirs :

- Tu voulais savoir pourquoi je n'étais plus aux côtés d'Harry et Ron ? Je vais te le dire, c'est très simple : où qu'on aille, où qu'on se cache, on finissait toujours par être retrouvé, et certains d'entre nous y perdaient même la vie. Et devine pourquoi ? Mon odeur. Les chiens sont tout le temps en chasse, à l'affût du moindre Sang-de-Bourbe encore en liberté, et il ne se passait pas une seule semaine sans que l'Ordre, dans son entier, soit forcé de changer de cachette pour échapper à la Brigade Magique. Je me sentais comme un fardeau lourd et inutile. A cause de moi, la sécurité d'Harry et des autres était constamment mise en péril, et les projets de révolution n'avançaient pas. Ils sentaient mon malaise, et me répétaient souvent, surtout Ronald, que ça n'avait pas d'importance de devoir bouger tout le temps, qu'ils s'y feraient si c'était la seule solution pour rester en vie.

Hermione s'arrêta, le cœur serré. Ce fut Drago qui devina la suite.

- Évidemment, tu n'as pas tenu compte de ce qu'ils te disaient, poursuivit-il. Tu as fini par partir de ton plein gré. Et pour ne pas qu'ils t'en empêchent, je suppose que tu t'es enfuie une nuit où ils dormaient tous, en ne laissant derrière toi qu'un mot pour expliquer ton départ, leur priant de ne pas te chercher. Tout comme ce que tu as fait cette nuit...

Hermione baissa les yeux, percée à jour. Elle ne prit pas la peine de lui préciser à quel point il était dans le juste.

- Je refuse de t'imposer ça à ton tour, se contenta-t-elle de dire. Même si c'est déjà trop tard.

Comme Drago continuait de garder le silence, elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il la fixait de son regard impassible, le genre d'expression qu'elle ne supportait pas chez lui, si dure à déchiffrer.

Elle préféra ne pas attendre de réponses et se dirigea vers la porte d'une démarche mal assurée. Alors qu'elle allait franchir le seuil de la porte, la voix posée de Drago s'éleva :

- Je t'ai menti.

Hermione se stoppa, puis se retourna, curieuse.

- Je t'ai menti sur la raison pour laquelle je suis revenu te chercher, avant-hier.

- Ça, je crois que je l'avais compris.

- Non, justement.

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, tandis qu'elle le voyait passer une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux déjà presque secs. Il poursuivit :

- Je ne suis ni revenu parce que j'étais rongé par les remords de notre scolarité, ni parce que je désirais protéger ma potion. Du moins, ces deux raisons ne sont pas les principales.

Hermione attendit, ne voyant pas très bien où il voulait en venir. Néanmoins, elle le laissa continuer, sans l'interrompre, des aveux visiblement difficiles pour lui.

- Depuis que ma mère est devenue esclave, dit-il, je ne vis plus que pour la sauver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Avant que tu arrives ici, plus rien n'avait d'importance à mes yeux : je mangeais, mais je ne savourais pas le goût des aliments. Je dormais, mais la réalité que je désirais fuir me suivait jusque dans chacun de mes rêves. Je passais mes journées à travailler sur ma potion, ou bien à voler les marchands ; tout ce qui pouvait m'aider à oublier que ma mère était en train de souffrir. Mais ce n'était jamais assez. Chaque esclave que je voyais être maltraité dans la rue me rappelait ce qu'elle vivait au quotidien.

Drago souffla alors un rire en hochant la tête de droite à gauche.

- Puis, a débarqué de nulle part Hermione Granger. A partir de ce moment-là, plus de place pour le chagrin ou la culpabilité : juste de la colère, de l'agacement et...beaucoup d'énergie. Tellement d'énergie, en fait, que je n'avais même plus le temps de penser à ma mère. Plus le temps de m'apitoyer sur mon sort, car j'en avais un autre sur les bras. Nos disputes me fatiguent, mais, grâce à elles, je dors bien de nouveau, et ta maigreur me donne presque envie de manger pour toi !

Il s'approcha d'une Hermione stupéfaite.

- Granger, dit-il d'un ton sérieux, je ne te propose pas de rester. Je te le demande.

Hermione aurait voulu répondre, mais aucun son ne semblait vouloir sortir de sa bouche. Drago insista :

- S'il te plaît. En t'aidant, j'ai l'impression de faire ce que je ne peux faire pour ma mère, et j'ai besoin de ça pour aller mieux. Ces derniers jours sans toi m'ont replongé dans une mélancolie que j'avais jusque là oubliée, et je ne veux pas qu'elle revienne.

Il se tut, à court d'arguments pour la convaincre. Hermione hésitait encore beaucoup, et cela angoissait le jeune homme qui semblait attendre une réponse. Finalement, Hermione retrouva la faculté de parler :

- Si j'ai bien compris, dit-elle lentement en tirant un petit sourire plein de malice, tu es en train de me faire une drôle de déclaration comme quoi toi, Drago Malefoy, tu as besoin de moi, une misérable Sang-de-Bourbe ?

- Ne m'oblige pas à le répéter, Granger, dit-il d'un air soudain exaspéré.

Hermione fit mine de réfléchir, puis déclara :

- Deux conditions, Malefoy. Et tu as intérêt de t'y tenir.

- Je t'écoute.

- Premièrement, je veux que tu me révèles tout au sujet de ta fameuse potion : sa nature, ce que tu comptes en faire et contre qui tu vas l'utiliser, ainsi que tes projets de vengeance. Je te préviens, il est hors de question que je vive une minute de plus ici sans savoir ce que tu mijotes, c'est insupportable.

Drago allait intervenir, mais elle le coupa aussitôt :

- Et ne pense même pas à prononcer les termes de « curiosité maladive » ! Deuxièmement, si je reste ici, tu as interdiction formelle de critiquer mes pancakes, et tu devras même faire l'effort de les manger ! Alors, ça te conviens ?

- Tu sais très bien qu'il y a une condition qu'il m'est impossible d'accepter, soupira-t-il.

- Tu devras pourtant me faire confiance, Malefoy, rétorqua-t-elle. Il faudra bien que tu finisses par me dire ce qu'est cette fichue potion !

- Je ne parlais pas de cette condition. Il y a des choses pour lesquelles je peux faire des efforts, mais tes pancakes, Granger, vraiment... c'est au dessus de mes forces. Désolé.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

**A bientôt,**

_**MalefoyHeartless**_


	9. Pas d'omelette sans casser des oeufs

_**Saloute, les biloutes !**_

**Eh oui, le Nord me convertit un peu plus chaque jour ! Nan, nan, je rigole, vive le sud !**

**Je m'égare. Ça doit être la PLUIE de Lille qui me monte à la tête...**

**Ah oui, c'est le moment où je m'excuse à chaque fois d'une publication qui se fait longue, mais je pense que vous me connaissez assez bien maintenant pour savoir que je n'arrive pas, en dépit de mes efforts, à faire autrement. Mais je commence à vous connaître également pour savoir que même l'attente ne vous fait pas peur, et que je vous retrouve tout de même à chaque chapitre.**

**Et pour ça, je vous dis un immense Merci. Je ne peux que l'écrire, mais ça va au-delà. Chaque nouvelle review me déclenche un nouveau sourire, et je lâche un « merci » à mon ordi. Mot qui résonne dans le vide, mais bon.**

**Alors ce chapitre est un peu particulier. Je sais qu'il y a des lecteurs que les flash back ennuient. Devinez quoi ? Je fais partie de ces lecteurs. Le truc, c'est qu'en fait c'est vachement marrant à écrire xD Ayant l'habitude de décrire le point de vue d'Hermione, explorer celui de Drago est assez nouveau et assez excitant en un sens.**

**Donc voilà, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas pour les petits retours en arrières que vous rencontrerez, et qui sont tout de même indispensables pour mieux comprendre le personnage de Drago et la vengeance qui l'anime. Parce que c'est bien mignon de dire qu'un Malefoy aime à se venger et tout ça, mais c'est insuffisant pour expliquer toute cette haine refoulée. Dommage pour ceux qui aiment l'action qui va vite, parce que moi j'aime les détails... :S**

**Malgré tout, je vous souhaite de passer un bon moment, un très bon moment même si j'ai de la chance, et puis vous remercie encore pour tout votre soutient, vos reviews, vos émotions... Ah oui et j'en profite pour remercier ici tous les nouveaux lecteurs de mon one-shot « SOS Malefoy », parce que je continue toujours de recevoir vos impressions et j'en suis comblée, donc voilà.**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**oOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 8 : On ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser des œufs.**

Elle trempa le torchon dans l'eau savonneuse du seau pour la centième fois, puis se remit à frotter rageusement le mur. Encore.

Au bout d'une heure, ce mouvement inlassablement répété lui donna l'impression d'avoir désormais un bras en caoutchouc qui pesait des tonnes. Ses mains étaient aussi noires que l'eau du seau, et Hermione s'arrêta pour souffler un instant. Décourageant ; elle n'avait pas fait la moitié du mur. Et il y en avait trois autres à blanchir.

Les dégâts qu'elle avait cru pouvoir facilement arranger grâce à quelques coups de baguette, se révélaient en fait insensibles à la magie. Drago lui avait rappelé ce qu'elle se maudit de ne pas avoir pensé toute seule : les flammes destructrices lancées par les Adeptes n'étaient pas n'importe quelles flammes. Elles provenaient d'un Feudeymon, sortilège qu'aucune eau au monde n'était capable d'éteindre, tout comme aucune magie n'était efficace après son passage.

Drago et Hermione avaient donc entrepris ensemble de restaurer la chaumière du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient.

Hermione s'était attelée à la tâche du nettoyage des traces de brûlé sur les murs, tandis que Drago tentait tant bien que mal de faire appel à son âme de menuisier pour réparer son lit, seul meuble qui lui tenait vraiment à cœur. Si la magie avait, en revanche, aidé à nettoyer le sol des débris de verres et autres, ainsi que la poussière, elle n'avait pas pu sauver le canapé qui était parti en fumé, son meuble favoris à elle.

- Quand je pense que les moldus n'ont pas un brin de magie... entendit-elle Drago maugréer.

Hermione tira un petit sourire. Si son père avait été là, il aurait certainement pu remettre cette chaumière sur pied en un rien de temps, et ça effectivement sans baguette magique. Sa gorge se serra comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à ses parents, et Hermione se concentra davantage sur les briques noircies qui entouraient la cheminée.

Elle passa le torchon dans un petit creux du mur, puis la retira aussitôt au contact désagréable d'une toile d'araignée. Malheureusement, elle retira avec elle la propriétaire à huit pattes. Hermione poussa un cri strident tout en secouant énergiquement la main, et l'araignée sauta sur l'arrière de son épaule. Alerté par son cri, Drago débarqua dans le salon avec sa baguette magique.

- Enlève-là moi ! hurla Hermione qui tournait vainement sur elle-même.

- T'es sérieuse, là ? lâcha Drago qui venait d'apercevoir la source du problème.

Hermione parvint à planter ses ongles dans le bras du jeune homme et l'attira brusquement vers elle, avant d'ordonner d'une voix menaçante :

- Enlève-moi ce truc tout de suite Malefoy ou je fais de la bouillie avec ton bras, c'est clair ?

Drago utilisa son autre main pour gicler l'araignée de son épaule en un seul mouvement de doigt.

- C'est bon, soupira-t-il. Tu peux ranger tes couteaux, maintenant ? J'ai mal.

Hermione libéra Drago de ses griffes, et ce dernier jeta un œil mécontent à sa peau rougie, décorée par cinq jolies entailles sanglantes. Il lui lança un regard noir, et dit :

- Gryffondor ou pas, une fille reste bien une fille. Réserve tes horribles cri pour le réel danger, à l'avenir.

Et il repartit en marmonnant des paroles qu'elle ne comprit pas. Bon, sa réaction avait peut-être paru excessive, mais pour Hermione, ces bêtes-là étaient pire espèce que les Adeptes eux-même. Surtout depuis que Ron, à la fin de leur deuxième année, avait passé des jours entier à lui répéter son aventure dans la forêt contre les rejetons d'Aragog. Une histoire à faire froid dans le dos qu'elle se féliciterait toujours d'avoir manquée.

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, Hermione vint rejoindre Drago dans sa chambre, fatiguée des corvées de ménage. Elle le trouva assis contre le mur, les jambes étendus devant lui, observant d'un regard anéantis l'état toujours aussi désastreux de son lit.

- Ça va ? glissa-t-elle, incertaine.

- Hum. Je suis en train de réfléchir à comment je pourrais voler un lit tout neuf sans me faire voir.

Hermione rigola. Le silence revint quelques instants, avant qu'elle ne finisse par le rompre :

- Dis, Malefoy...

- Oh non, soupira-t-il. Ça sent les questions Granger à plein nez...

- Juste une, en fait. Comment ça se fait que tu savais avec exactitude ce qui allait se passer pendant l'attaque ? Je veux dire, le truc de brûler les meubles et tout ça...

Drago haussa les épaules.

- J'ai deviné, je suppose.

- Trop bien deviné, même, rétorqua-t-elle. Allez, quoi, dis-moi. Ils ont fait exactement ce que tu avais prévu ; ils s'en sont pris d'abord à tous les meubles, puis aux vitres, et ont bloqué toutes les issues possibles. C'est comme si tu avais déjà vécu tout ça. Est-ce que ça s'est passé ainsi quand...

Hermione s'interrompit. Elle n'avait pas le droit de parler de Narcissa, elle le savait.

- Quand ils ont enlevé ma mère ? acheva-t-il à sa place d'un ton étonnamment calme. Non. Je n'avais pas encore inventé cette méthode de chasse.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Je... je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre.

Drago tourna enfin la tête vers elle.

- C'est moi, qui suit à l'origine de ce concept. On brûle les meubles, parce que les Sang-de-Bourbe les plus malins utilisent la métamorphose physique, on casse les vitres car c'est là où les sortilèges de défense contre les forces du mal y sont le plus souvent dissimulées, et on bloque les issues tout autour pour que même ceux qui ont eu le temps de se planquer sous une cape d'invisibilité ne puissent pas s'évader.

Hermione ne dit rien, se contentant de le fixer. Elle n'était plus sûre de vouloir entendre la suite, mais Drago la lui quand même :

- J'ai été à la tête de la Brigade Magique, l'année dernière. Bien sûr, ce con de Kerry l'ignore.

Près de la porte, Hermione se laissa glisser le long du mur pour finir assise à son tour.

Alors comme ça il avait dirigé la Brigade Magique, fut un temps ? Il avait donc été parmi ces monstres qui traquaient les Sang-de-Bourbe à mort ou les transformaient en esclaves ? Ces hommes immondes qui massacraient sans cœur le moindre résistant ?

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? parvint-elle à articuler.

- Parce que je savais que j'aurais droit au regard que je déteste.

- Quel regard ?

- Ce regard-là. Empli de dégoût.

Hermione baissa instinctivement les yeux. Elle ne pouvait se mentir, ni lui mentir : elle n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

- Ça y est, ton opinion de moi est renouvelée ? dit-il d'une voix qu'elle perçut alors comme sarcastique. Je ne vaux finalement pas mieux qu'eux, hein ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, souffla-t-elle.

- Mais tu le penses ! s'énerva-t-il. C'est tellement facile, pour toi ! Ton nom et ton sang suffisent à te ranger dans un camp, et tu méprises ceux qui sont dans l'autre ! Eh bien devine quoi, Granger : mon nom et mon sang à moi me rangent aussi dans un camp, et contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas eu la chance de tomber dans le bon ! Alors tes jugements à deux mornilles, je m'en passe !

Hermione le regardait avec des yeux ronds, cette fois. Que lui prenait-il de s'énerver ainsi ? Au lieu de répondre de la même façon, elle sentit au contraire le besoin de le rassurer :

- Je sais tout ça, Malefoy. Et je ne te juge pas. Je te jure que je ne te juges pas. Je suis juste...un peu surprise, c'est tout.

Après ces paroles, le jeune homme sembla prendre conscience de son soudain élan de colère. Le regard déçu qu'il avait redouté de la Gryffondor en apprenant cette nouvelle lui avait fait mal, et il avait instinctivement réagi en voulant se défendre.

Un silence gênant s'installa. Hermione n'osait rien dire, et Drago ne semblait plus avoir envie de parler. Finalement, après quelques instants, il finit par reprendre la parole tout en fixant le sol :

- Je t'ai dit que ma mère s'était faite emmenée le jour après son refus d'épouser mon oncle. C'est faux. Il s'est passé plusieurs mois entre les deux évènements. Plusieurs mois pendant lesquels je promenais la Brigade Magique partout, tant que c'était loin de l'endroit où je cachais ma mère...

**oOoOo**

J'étais allongé sur mon lit en train de lire le journal quand j'ai entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Ma mère venait de rentrer au Manoir, et je descendis la rejoindre dans le hall après avoir saisi le balai de Quidditch au passage.

- Bonsoir, mère ! lançai-je joyeusement. Regardez un peu ce que ce crétin de Valarias vient de me faire parvenir par hibou !

Et je brandis le nouveau balai dernière génération.

- Il continue à croire que ses cadeaux me font plaisir, ricanai-je. Comme s'il pouvait réellement prendre la place de mon père. Tout est fait pour nous impressionner : même les hiboux qu'il envoie ont une tronche d'aristocrate !

Je me rendis compte qu'elle m'écoutait à peine. Silencieuse, elle se débarrassait de son manteau et se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Je la suivis.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, mère ? osai-je demander.

Elle se tourna enfin vers moi, puis baissa les yeux. Elle me répondit ensuite d'une voix faible :

- J'ai vu ton oncle, aujourd'hui.

- Je suppose qu'il vous a encore fait des avances ? dis-je en maîtrisant la colère que je sentais monter.

Ma mère m'avait toujours formellement interdit de me mêler de cette histoire qu'elle disait ne concerner qu'elle seule, et j'obéissais donc en restant à l'écart de Valarias. Mais je faisais cet effort tant que mon oncle lui-même restait suffisamment à l'écart de ma mère. Ce soir-là, elle m'annonçait qu'il venait de faire le pas de trop.

- Il m'a demandé de l'épouser.

Je restai interdit un moment, puis finit par souffler un rire froid.

- Comment peut-il oser prétendre à croire qu'il vous arrive ne serait-ce qu'à la cheville ? Cette demande est aussi ridicule qu'insultante. Si père avait été encore là, il...

- Il me donne la semaine pour y réfléchir, me coupa-t-elle.

- Comment ? Enfin, je pensais que vous lui auriez déjà donné votre réponse négative !

- J'ai préféré m'accorder sept jours supplémentaires avant d'aller en prison, me dit-elle avec un petit sourire pourtant dénué de joie.

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Tout prit rapidement sens dans ma tête.

- Quelle enflure... soufflais-je alors.

- Langage, Drago.

- Il vous a fait du chantage, c'est ça ? m'exclamai-je. Vous l'épousez ou il vous envoie chez les esclaves !

- Oui, c'est ça, répondit-elle posément.

Mon sang-froid devait être défaillant, ce soir-là, parce que la colère s'était mise à bouillir à une allure inhabituelle. Je sortis aussitôt de la cuisine et me dirigeai vers l'entrée, avant de décrocher mon propre manteau.

- Où vas-tu ? me demanda-t-elle, connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

- Pour commencer, je vais aller refaire la gueule de Valarias. Puis je déciderai ensuite si je le laisse vivre ou pas.

- C'est hors de question, trancha-t-elle. Je t'interdis de franchir cette porte, Drago.

Je ne désobéissais que très rarement à ma mère, et sortir dehors malgré son refus fut quelque chose de difficile.

- Drago ! appela-t-elle sèchement. Reviens !

C'est alors que ma baguette s'envola de ma main, et atterrit dans celle de Narcissa. Je me retournai vers l'encadrement de la porte, là où elle se tenait, les traits sévères.

- Je t'ai dit de rentrer. Immédiatement.

Elle n'utilisait pas souvent non plus ce ton autoritaire, attitude qui avait toujours été réservée à mon père. Sans baguette, je n'étais de toute façon pas en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit, et c'est à contrecœur que je finis par retourner à l'intérieur.

Ma mère m'attendait patiemment dans le hall. Son visage s'était adouci, mais il annonçait également des décisions déjà prises sans moi. Et je n'aimais pas ça du tout.

- Je le tuerai, ne pus-je m'empêcher de maugréer. Nous ne serons pas en paix tant qu'il sera là, insistai-je.

- L'éliminer ne changera rien. S'en prendre à lui, c'est s'en prendre au Conseil dans son entier.

- Alors je les éliminerai tous, déclarai-je. Un par un.

- Tu as la prétention de ton père, me dit-elle alors. Lui aussi se pensait capable de toujours tout résoudre, sans se rendre compte du réel danger. Regarde où ça l'a mené.

- Si c'est le seul moyen pour qu'il ne vous arrive rien, alors peu m'importe de mourir à mon t...

La gifle qui claqua contre ma joue m'empêcha d'achever ma phrase. Les yeux de ma mère me pétrifièrent sur place.

- Ne dis plus jamais une chose pareille... siffla-t-elle, les lèvres tremblantes. Jamais, Drago !

Elle s'écarta de moi et me tourna le dos pour que je n'aperçoive pas les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. J'attendis donc en silence qu'elle reprenne ses esprits, et lorsqu'elle se tourna de nouveau vers moi, elle affichait un air serein, mais je la savais morte d'inquiétude, au fond.

- Ton père a donné sa vie pour nous protéger, me dit-elle d'une voix de nouveau maîtrisée. Je refuse de te voir faire la même chose. Ta perte me serait inconsolable, Drago. Tu es la seule chose dans ma vie qui fait que je tienne encore debout.

- Bon, très bien ! cédai-je. Il ne nous reste que l'option des lâches, dans ce cas, n'est-ce pas ? On va fuir. Le plus loin possible.

- C'est effectivement mon plan. J'ai déjà ordonné à l'Elfe de Maison de faire ma valise.

Je fixai ma mère un instant. Elle fuyait mon regard. Je ne la connaissais que trop bien. Aussi, c'est d'une voix glaciale que je m'adressai à elle :

- Vous n'avez pas demandé à l'Elfe de faire la mienne, je me trompe ?

- Non, souffla-t-elle sans oser lever les yeux vers moi.

Je lâchai un rire nerveux.

- Vous croyez vraiment que je vais rester ici sans vous, mère ?

Elle planta son regard bleu perçant dans le mien, cette fois, et me répondit d'une voix on ne peut plus sérieuse :

- Oui, je le crois, mon fils.

- Mais enfin, bredouillai-je sans comprendre. Pourquoi ? Ça n'a pas le moindre sens ! Valarias ne prendra jamais le risque de me laisser en vie de toute façon ! Il sait parfaitement qu'il aura à faire à moi s'il vous touche !

- C'est là que tu te trompes, Drago. Il l'ignore, justement.

- Personne n'ignore ce dont est capable un Malefoy lorsqu'on s'en prend à sa famille, rétorquai-je avec fierté et assurance.

- Lui, si. Tu oublies que ton oncle a vécu à l'étranger pendant plus de vingt ans, et qu'il a remis les pieds en Angleterre que très récemment, après qu'il ait appris la mort de Lucius. Avant même qu'il ne me recontacte, je savais que son retour n'amènerait rien de bon, et Merlin sait maintenant comme j'avais raison. Je le connaissais assez pour savoir que son amabilité qui visait à me séduire n'était que la façade derrière laquelle se cachaient des projets déjà tout réfléchis. Alors j'ai pris les devants en profitant du fait qu'il ne te connaissait pas encore.

- Qu'avez-vous fait... murmurai-je en redoutant le pire.

- Lorsqu'il m'a demandé de tes nouvelles, je lui ai fait clairement sous-entendre que je n'en avais pas, ou très peu. Je lui ai décris notre relation mère-fils comme quasi-inexistante, si ce n'est à travers les disputes. Pour ne pas que Valarias décèle mes mensonges, j'ai catégoriquement refusé de lui parler de toi au début, me contentant de grimacer chaque fois qu'il prononçait ton nom. Comme je l'avais prévu, ce mystère le dévorait littéralement de curiosité, et il buvait mes paroles chaque fois que j'acceptais de lui en révéler un peu plus.

- Quel genre de révélations ? marmonnai-je.

- Le genre qui assure désormais ta protection. Il croit que tu es attiré par les forces du mal bien plus que ton père, et que mes tentatives de te raisonner ont fini par creuser un immense fossé de haine entre nous. Il t'es même arrivé de m'insulter de traître pour me punir du manque d'enthousiasme vis à vis du nouvel ordre instauré par la Confrérie, et nos rares échanges se résument à tes demandes d'argent.

Je tapai du poing contre le mur pour qu'elle se taise. Ce qu'elle fit. J'en avais assez entendu. Sûrement était-ce là son but, d'ailleurs ; que ses paroles me dégoûtent assez pour que j'en comprenne mon nouveau personnage à la perfection. Mais je refusais ce rôle qu'elle m'imposait.

Je serrai mes mâchoires avec tant de force que j'en avais mal aux dents. Comment avait-elle osé faire tout ça dans mon dos ? A ce moment-là, je n'aurais plus su dire contre qui, de ma mère ou mon oncle, ma colère se dirigeait vraiment.

- Il t'admire, Drago, reprit-elle alors malgré mon état. Il veut absolument te rencontrer, et terminer ta formation. Quoi qu'il m'arrive, il sait désormais que mon sort t'importe peu, et qu'il n'a pas à craindre de toi une quelconque vengeance. Il espère même que tu approuves mon emprisonnement si cela venait à arriver. Ainsi, je n'ai plus inquiéter pour toi, car je sais qu'il ne te fera rien, et ça quoi qu'il me fasse à moi.

Je secouai la tête sans vouloir y croire. Et pourtant, je savais que ma mère avait déjà gagné : elle avait entamé la partie bien avant moi, et renverser ses pions préalablement placés ne m'avancerait à rien, car son plan suivait une intelligence digne d'une Malefoy.

- Je ne vous abandonnerai pas, mère, lui assurai-je alors. Quoi qu'il advienne, je me débrouillerai pour qu'on se retrouve...

C'était une promesse que je lui faisais, mais que je me faisais surtout à moi-même.

- Je ne vous abandonnerai pas, répétai-je nerveusement.

Elle s'approcha et posa doucement ses mains froides sur chacune de mes joues pour me faire taire.

- Je sais, me sourit-elle. Je sais...

Je fermai les yeux et recouvrai ses mains des miennes. Ma colère se dissipait peu à peu.

- Tu ressembles tellement à ton père lorsque la haine te donne ces yeux gris... murmura-t-elle.

Elle me scruta intensément.

- Tu es devenu si beau, mon fils.

Puis, elle ajouta avec un sourire :

- Quand comptes-tu me ramener une jolie jeune fille à la maison ?

- Mère, par pitié ! répliquai-je d'un ton alors agacé en me dégageant de son étreinte. J'ai des choses tellement plus importantes à penser !

- Vivre ta vie est, je pense, également une chose dont tu négliges bien trop l'importance. Cesse donc de te faire du soucis pour la mienne, et profite de ta jeunesse, Drago.

- Épargnez-moi ce discours maternel insupportable, tranchai-je en commençant à monter les escaliers.

Ma mère était bien la seule femme qui m'importait réellement, et l'entendre me parler de choses aussi superficielles et inintéressantes que l'amour en pleine période de guerre me paraissait complètement inapproprié.

Lorsque vint le temps de rencontrer Valarias, ma mère était déjà loin. Elle était partie se cacher dans un endroit que mon père, à l'époque où le ministère n'avait pas encore décidé de son sort après la disparition du Mage Noir, avait déniché pour s'y réfugier au cas où la sentence ne tournerait pas en saveur ; tout en haut d'un ancien phare abandonné, sur une plage tout aussi oubliée du monde. Le phare abritait une petite chambre de pierre en son sommet, assez grande pour y vivre malgré la température glaciale et les bourrasques de vent qui s'engouffraient à travers la roche détruite.

Je venais rendre visite à ma mère tous les jours pour lui apporter de quoi manger et de quoi se couvrir. Je lui racontais également la rencontre avec mon oncle, et ma proposition de lui céder ma fortune en guise de bonne foi.

- Ne le sous-estime pas, Drago, m'avait-elle mis en garde. N'oublie pas que c'est un Malefoy, tout aussi méfiant et sournois que pouvait parfois l'être ton père : acheter sa confiance avec de l'argent est une ruse de très bas niveau.

- Je sais. Et je sais ce que je fais. Quels que soient mes actions, de toute façon, notre relation est encore trop jeune pour qu'il me fasse confiance, et il restera sur ses gardes pendant un moment. Seulement, une fois ce stade dépassé, il ne lui restera que la certitude de me dominer car il me croit avide de pouvoir ; avec tout cet argent que je lui ai dit vouloir mettre au profit de la Confrérie, il me pensera complètement dépendant de lui. Je l'ai bien observé, mère : il est persuadé que l'homme pauvre reste faible et inoffensif. Il néglige la richesse de l'esprit. Si je ne lui avais donné qu'une partie de ma fortune seulement, là, il se serait méfié, car je n'aurais pas été totalement démuni à ses yeux.

- Drago, avait-elle soupiré comme si ce que je lui rapportais n'avait aucune sorte d'importance. J'ai manipulé ton oncle de façon à ce que tu sois libre de son emprise, et toi tu cours droit te coincer entre ses griffes pour jouer à des jeux dangereux dont tu n'es pas sûr de sortir indemne !

- Ne recommencez- pas, dis-je d'un ton agacé. Je vais nous débarrasser de ce type pour de bon, et rien de m'en empêchera.

Son entêtement à vouloir me voir fuir m'énervait plus que tout. Était-ce ainsi qu'elle m'avait éduqué ? Fuir devant l'ennemi comme un lâche, alors que ma famille était en danger ? Bien sûr que non ! Mon père n'étant plus là, il était de mon devoir de prendre soin d'elle à mon tour, et son refus de m'accorder cette responsabilité me donnait le sentiment d'être sous-estimé, comme si elle ne me jugeait pas capable de cette tâche.

Entre temps, Blaise Zabini, le seul et précieux ami de Poudlard avec qui j'avais gardé contact, est venu me rendre visite au manoir, alors que je m'apprêtais à aller rejoindre mon oncle qui réclamait ma présence.

- Ta mère n'est pas là ? a-t-il remarqué en jetant un œil autour de lui.

Je ne lui avais rien dit au sujet des menaces de Valarias, et n'en avait pas l'intention, car cela aurait voulu dire avouer mes projets de vengeance, et il était hors de question de mettre qui que ce soit dans la confidence : une personne au courant était un risque supplémentaire d'échouer. De plus, je tenais bien trop à Blaise pour l'entraîner dans des problèmes familiaux qui pourraient le mettre en danger si la Brigade Magique venait à l'apprendre. Brigade dont il faisait depuis peu parti, d'ailleurs. De ce fait, lui révéler que je protégeais une hors-la-loi n'était pas forcément une information qu'il apprécierait de connaître.

- Elle est partie rendre visite à des amis de longue date, inventais-je.

- Ah, ce ne sont pas ceux dont la fille était à Dumstrang et que tu trouvais mignonne, par hasard ?

- Heu, oui voilà, c'est ça, répondis-je distraitement en cherchant mon sac.

- Comment c'était son nom déjà... hum, Daniela ?

Légèrement agacé de sa visite qui commençait à s'attarder alors que j'étais pressé, je le mis presque à la porte :

- Écoute Blaise, j'apprécie beaucoup que tu viennes prendre des nouvelles, vraiment. Mais il faut que j'y aille là, alors heu... t'as quelque chose de particulier à me demander ?

- Hein ? Non, non mon pote ! Vas-y, je ne te retiens pas !

Je lui adressai un petit sourire d'au revoir et me dirigeais déjà vers la porte lorsqu'il m'interpella de nouveau :

- En réalité... il y a peut-être une chose que tu peux faire pour moi, mais je ne voudrais vraiment pas t'embêter, je sais que tu...

- C'est quoi ? le coupai-je.

- Eh bien... hésita-t-il en se tordant nerveusement les doigts. J'avais vraiment besoin de fric, et heu... je suis retourné à la Taverne des Trolls, hier soir...

- Oh non, Blaise... soufflai-je. C'est pas vrai ! T'abuses, tu sais ça ? T'avais promis que t'arrêtais tous ces jeux à la con !

Blaise avait pris la sale habitude de trainer dans un bar reculé de Londres, un endroit sombre où des duels de magie entre sorciers, loin des habituelles règles sécuritaires régies par les lois ministérielles, faisaient le centre de paris sur le vainqueur.

- Oui, je sais, je sais ! s'excusa-t-il. Mais j'avais besoin d'argent, et j'ai tout misé.

- T'as aussi tout perdu, je suppose.

- Ouais. Maintenant, mes dettes sont pires qu'avant, et j'ai besoin que tu me prêtes encore un peu d'argent.

Le problème, c'est que de l'argent, je n'en avais plus. Je vivais désormais sur le compte de mon oncle, et mes moindres dépenses étaient surveillées de près. J'aurais voulu l'expliquer à Blaise, mais j'aurais alors dû lui en expliquer également la raison, et ça, c'était impossible.

- Je ne peux pas, Blaise. Pas cette fois.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

Il semblait vraiment surpris, comme s'il n'avait pas envisagé une seule seconde ma réponse négative.

- J'ai des soucis financiers, en ce moment, me contentais-je de révéler.

Il éclata d'un rire qui sonnait faux.

- Très drôle, Malefoy, dit-il avec un sourire qui empestait l'angoisse. Des soucis financiers, toi ? Allez, sérieusement, j'ai besoin de toi sur ce coup-là. Tu sais comment sont ces mecs ; si je ne les rembourse pas, ils sont capables de venir jusque chez moi pour me buter !

- C'est pas des blagues, je suis fauché, ok ? Je suis désolé, vraiment. Faut que j'y aille.

Son sourire avait complètement disparu, cette fois, remplacé par une grimace qui repoussait la colère de toutes ses forces.

- Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas la vérité, hein ? s'énerva-t-il en me suivant à grands pas jusque dans le jardin du Manoir. On est potes, non ? Pourquoi tu refuses de me prêter cet argent ? Je peux comprendre la raison, tu sais !

- Je ne te mens pas ! lui lançais-je par dessus mon épaule d'un ton fatigué.

Je n'eus pas besoin de me retourner pour sentir qu'il avait cessé de me suivre. En effet, sa voix résonna plus lointaine lorsqu'il s'exclama :

- Alors tu me laisses dans la merde, c'est ça ?

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre, et continuai mon chemin. Il allait sûrement m'en vouloir un moment, mais, comme à chaque fois, on finirait par se réconcilier dans un bar autour de notre boisson favorite qu'était le wisky pur-feu.

Comme chaque fois que j'avais un entretien avec Valarias dans l'un des bureaux du Manoir, je devais ardemment me concentrer pour ne pas céder à une impulsion meurtrière. Ma baguette magique me démangeait, et les agaçants sourires chaleureux qu'il ne cessait de m'adresser n'arrangeaient rien à la situation.

Après ses habituelles convenances excessives, ses insupportables mains amicales sur mon épaule, et sa fâcheuse manie de complimenter mes exploits passés à chaque visite, il aborda enfin le sujet de ma venue d'un ton plus sérieux :

- Je me posais une question, Drago. Assis-toi donc, je t'en prie. Comment se fait-il qu'un guerrier comme toi, avec de telles ambitions de changer le monde, n'ait encore jamais postulé pour un poste dans la Brigade Magique ? Surtout, n'y vois là aucun reproche ! Je suis sûr que tu dois avoir de très bonnes raisons.

Je pris mon temps pour répondre. Il continuait d'enquêter sur moi, j'aurais dû m'y attendre. Je ne savais pas combien de temps ça lui prendrait pour me faire entièrement confiance, mais il fallait que je trouve une excuse, et vite. La vérité ? Ma mère et moi avions l'intention de s'en aller vivre ailleurs avant qu'il ne ruine nos projets.

- Tu sais, fiston, ajouta-t-il tandis que j'ignorais ma rage montante à chaque fois qu'il m'appelait ainsi, diriger de tels commandos est une place extrêmement convoitée et qui rapporte des petites fortunes, mais surtout qui se mérite après avoir fait ses preuves au sein de la Brigade. Bien sûr, dans ton cas, il va de soi que le poste te reviendrait directement. Ce serait un honneur de t'avoir parmi nous, pour moi comme pour les soldats qui travailleraient sous tes ordres.

- J'ai un ami à qui je tiens beaucoup et qui désire être la tête de la Brigade depuis longtemps, dis-je alors, sans vraiment mentir. Il s'épuise à la tâche pour y parvenir et ce serait indigne de ma part que d'accepter ce poste sans effort.

Il me fixa un instant, probablement pour y déceler un éventuel mensonge, et j'eus alors la désagréable sensation d'être transpercé par les yeux mêmes de mon père. La ressemblance était telle que j'en vins instinctivement à baisser le regard.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à cela, avoua-t-il, sceptique. Un ami, vraiment ? Comme c'est curieux.

- Sachez juste qu'il en a fait beaucoup pour moi, assez pour que je lui en sois redevable. C'est une question d'honneur.

- Ah, l'honneur... sourit-il en s'allongeant un peu plus en arrière dans son fauteuil. Une importante valeur que ton père n'a apparemment pas manqué de t'enseigner. Seulement, contrairement à lui, on dirait que tu n'en fais pas réellement le même usage. Lucius n'aurait jamais fait confiance à... « un ami ».

Il avait prononcé le dernier mot de façon maladroite, comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude de l'employer, et je devinai que lui aussi avait les mêmes principes que mon père sur l'amitié. D'ailleurs, le fait qu'il ose parler de lui devant moi, avec ce ton légèrement hautain, fit de nouveau jaillir une colère que je maitrisais de moins en moins bien.

Heureusement, il prit la sage décision de changer de sujet.

- Bon, soupira-t-il. C'est un choix respectable, mais bien dommage ! Je pense vraiment que tu aurais été le plus capable pour diriger les six secteurs en même temps.

- Désolé, dis-je en commençant à me lever, mais le...

Je stoppai mes mouvements, les sourcils froncés.

- Les six secteurs, avez-vous dit ? Je croyais que la Brigade ne couvrait que quatre secteurs de L'Angleterre, en comptant Londres et sa périphérie.

- Oh, Londres n'est plus assez grande pour cacher les Sang-de-Bourbe, mon garçon ! rit-il. La vermine n'est plus en sécurité nulle part, depuis que nos troupes s'agrandissent, et elle se met à dénicher des planques de plus en plus complexes ! Tiens, il n'y a pas plus de trois jours, on est venu me rapporter avoir trouvé toute une petite famille de ces saletés dans des égouts ! Non, mais vraiment, il fallait le faire !

Et il éclata de rire. Moi, je ne riais pas du tout. D'une voix légèrement tremblante, je demandai :

- Quels sont les deux nouveaux secteurs d'Angleterre qui sont maintenant inspectés ?

- Eh bien, les côtes littorales ouest et nord. Les Sang-de-Bourbe sont capables de te creuser une cachette dans la mer ! C'est tout de même fou ce que l'instinct de survie peut leur faire faire, non ?

Je ne répondis pas, la gorge soudain serrée par ce que j'apprenais. J'avais cru ma mère en sécurité hors des zones de surveillance de la Brigade Magique ; j'avais tort. Des équipes pouvaient se trouver en ce moment-même sur la plage où elle était cachée.

Des frissons glacials me parcoururent l'échine. Je me redressai et fixai intensément Valarias.

- Ce poste de commandant des unités... dis-je alors. Vous seriez réellement prêt à me le confier malgré mon inexpérience dans la Brigade ?

- Je devrais d'abord en toucher un mot au Conseil, et je suis d'ailleurs certain qu'ils m'approuveront, mais, oui, ma proposition est concrète, Drago.

- Très bien. Alors veuillez faire part de ma candidature au Conseil... mon oncle.

Je vis ses yeux pétiller de joie à l'évocation toute nouvelle de ce surnom. Elle m'avait arraché la bouche, mais je devais mettre toutes les chances de mon côtés, même si cela impliquait répondre à son vœu ridicule de renouer les liens familiaux.

- Et pour ton ami ? dit-il.

- C'est justement parce que c'est un ami qu'il comprendra.

Valarias ne connaissait que trop peu les complexités de l'amitié pour chercher à comprendre ma justification qu'il accepta donc à bras ouverts.

Je m'apprêtais à sortir lorsqu'il m'interpella :

- Oh, une dernière chose, Drago...

Il s'approcha de moi à pas lents et posa une main sur mon épaule.

- C'est un sujet assez délicat que je n'ose jamais vraiment aborder avec toi, mais maintenant que tu fais parti de la Brigade Magique, je ne peux plus passer outre.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

- De ta mère. Tu sais qu'elle s'est enfuie, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, répondis-je en sentant ma respiration se faire plus courte.

- Et en connais-tu les raisons ?

- Elle m'a parlé de votre chantage, me décidai-je à avouer, considérant trop dangereux d'engendrer un nouveau mensonge.

- Et...m'en veux-tu pour cela ?

- Je ne me suis jamais occupé des affaires personnelles de ma mère, répondis-je d'un ton ferme. Ce qui se passe dans vie privée ne me regarde pas, et je ne cherche pas à savoir. Je me contente de vivre ma vie et mes projets de mon côté. Toutefois, je ne vous cache pas que, en dépit de notre mauvaise relation, je n'apprécie pas vraiment le fait qu'elle soit ainsi traquée comme une fugitive.

- Je comprends, je comprends... marmonnait-il.

- Mais je vous l'ai dit : je veux mener mes projets à bien, et ils sont en accord avec vous. Si je dois choisir un camp, il est ici.

Il m'adressa un sourire radieux.

- C'est ce que je voulais entendre ! Ne sois donc pas surpris que les membres de la Brigade Magique soient bientôt mis au courant de ce cas particulier d'évasion. Mais, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne me permettrais pas de salir publiquement l'image de ta mère, et c'est pourquoi sa recherche reste discrète.

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête, puis sortit. Une fois dehors, je pris une grande bouffée d'air pour sortir de mon personnage trop étouffant. J'allais vraiment finir par tuer cette ordure, et je priai Merlin qu'il me donne la force d'attendre.

Comme je m'y attendais, le Conseil approuva ma candidature deux jours plus tard. Et, comme je m'y attendais, Blaise fut présent lorsque Valarias me présenta publiquement à toutes les unités de la Brigade.

- Inutile que je vous précise qui est Drago Malefoy ? disait haut et fort Valarias. Celui qui ignore ce nom ignore alors la raison d'exister de la Brigade Magique. Si Drago a été nommé votre capitaine par le Conseil des Huit, sachez que ce n'est pas parce que c'est mon neveu, mais bel et bien pour son expérience du terrain. Lors de la Grande Guerre, il combattait aux côtés de la garde rapprochée du Lord Noir, et a figuré parmi les survivants. Vous trouvez sa nomination injuste ? Très bien ! Vous êtes libres de le demander en duel. Mais sachez juste qu'il n'en a encore jamais perdu. En revanche, quiconque lui manque de respect aura directement affaire à moi. Est-ce clair, messieurs ?

La Confrérie réunie hocha la tête.

- Bien. Je vous demanderai également d'éviter les familiarités et d'appeler votre nouveau commandant « chef ». Je vous laisse désormais à votre travail de décrassage du globe terrestre, et déclare la chasse, une nouvelle fois, ouverte...

Sur ces mots, Valarias quitta les lieux. Certains Adeptes vinrent ensuite me féliciter d'une poignée de main chaleureuse, tandis que d'autres transplanèrent sans un mot. Lorsque ne resta que Blaise et moi dans la pièce, je soutins son regard noir d'encre du mieux que je pus, mais la déception que j'y lisais me trouait le cœur.

- Écoute, Zab'... commençais-je d'une voix incertaine.

Je ne savais même pas ce que j'allais dire. Blaise m'avait toujours confié son ambition de monter à la tête de la Brigade, pour des raisons principalement financières, et je l'y avais toujours encouragé malgré ma réticence vis à vis des Adeptes. Lui voler ce rêve sous le nez avait été la pire chose que je pouvais lui faire, mais ma mère restait la personne la plus importante à mes yeux.

- Je sais que rien n'excuse ce que j'ai fait, tentais-je, mais sache tout de même que je n'ai pas accepté ce poste par plaisir, au contraire.

Blaise tira un sourire froid.

- Non, bien sûr, ironisa-t-il. Ce n'est pas comme si tu venais de devenir l'homme le plus important après les membres du Conseil, pas comme si tu allais gagner des milliers par mois... Aucune raison d'être content de ce poste, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, tu...

- Je me contrefous de ce que tu veux dire ! cracha-t-il soudain en me poussant violemment des deux mains. J'en ai rien à foutre de tes excuses ! T'as fait ce que t'as fait, on ne revient pas en arrière ! Bon sang, mais merde, Malefoy ! La seule chose qui comptait réellement pour moi et que je méritais d'obtenir !

- Je n'avais pas le choix, répliquais-je, les dents serrées pour me maîtriser.

- Oh, arrête ! Pas avec moi ! Depuis que j'ai onze ans, je regarde la vie t'offrir des opportunités que je n'aurais jamais ! J'ai grandi avec toi, je te rappelle ! Je t'ai vu être constamment adoré, préféré, convoité ! Que ce soit par les filles, les professeurs ou les gens de haute importance ! J'ai regardé avec envie toutes ces personnes s'arranger pour que ta vie reste un paradis, Malefoy ! Et tu sais quoi ? J'ai toujours été content pour toi, car si tout cela t'arrivait, c'est que tu devais le mériter. Mais je réalise maintenant que c'est faux. Tu ne mérites rien, on se contente de tout te servir sur un plateau d'argent, et tu oses te plaindre d'un manque de liberté dans tes choix ?

Ce fut à mon tour d'avoir une poussée de violence ; je le saisis brusquement par le col et vint le plaquer contre le mur.

- Un paradis, Zabini ? lui murmurai-je avec un sourire glacial. Tu as envié mes bonnes notes, mon statut de Préfet-en-chef, mon influence, mon argent ? Je peux comprendre ! Bien que j'ai toujours partagé ces privilèges avec toi du mieux que je le pouvais. Mais lorsque j'ai été recruté comme Mangemort, à l'âge de seize ans, tu m'as envié ? Lorsque l'on m'a confié la tâche d'éliminer le seul homme qui ait jamais vu du bon en moi, tu m'as envié ? Quand Voldemort a appris mon échec, tu voulais toujours ma place, hein ? Réponds, bordel !

Il me repoussa. Toute la colère retenue des derniers jours était en train de déferler contre lui, et je ne pus m'empêcher de crier à nouveau :

- Quand ma vie de rêve a tué mon père et m'a versé tout ce sang étranger sur les mains, t'étais où, hein ? Tu as raison, je n'ai peut-être pas mérité tous ces éloges sur mon nom, mais il y a bien une chose que j'ai toujours mérité et que je me bas encore chaque jour pour conserver : ma vie. Les dernières années que tu as passé à essayer de t'enrichir en traînant dans les bars, je les ais passées à essayer de survivre. Alors ne vient pas me parler de conneries comme l'argent, parce que ça ne représente rien pour moi. Rien.

Le silence retomba, lourd de haine. Nos poitrines se gonflant et se dégonflant rapidement, nos yeux s'assassinant mutuellement, on aurait pu nous comparer à deux bêtes sauvages qui s'affrontaient. Finalement, Blaise hocha la tête de déception.

- Je croyais qu'on était potes, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

- On l'est, assurai-je.

- Dans ce cas, je ne savais pas que mentir faisait parti de l'amitié. Ta mère n'est pas chez des amis.

Je fermai les paupières. Valarias avait donc transmis le nouvel avis de chasse.

- Je vais maintenant te poser deux questions, Malefoy, me dit-il. Et je fais appel au peu de respect qu'il te reste envers moi pour te demander une faveur : celle de préférer le silence au mensonge.

Je levai les yeux vers lui, attentif.

- D'abord, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi la capture de ta mère, femme de sang-pur, est si ardemment réclamée.

Je le regardai, mais restai silencieux. Il attendit patiemment. Je ne dis pas un mot. Il finit par soupirer.

- Bien. Deuxième question... Maintenant que tu as eu le poste, puis-je espérer croire que tu n'as plus de problèmes financiers pour me venir en aide ?

Cette question fut la plus dure à supporter, parce qu'impossible de justifier ne pas être en mesure de prêter de l'argent à son ami quand on gagne des milliers de gallions. Je vis alors son visage être blessé par mon second silence. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche :

- Si je pouvais te donner ma fortune jusqu'au moindre centime, je jure que je le ferais...

Il leva la main pour me signaler de me taire. Ses traits étaient devenus fades, maintenant, comme fatigués d'exprimer leurs sentiments, et je ne parvins même plus à deviner ce qu'il pensait.

- Je te remercie de ne pas avoir menti, me dit-il. Je vais te laisser, tu dois avoir beaucoup de travail à faire maintenant... «chef », ajouta-t-il avec un rictus mauvais.

- Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça, maugréai-je. Pas toi.

- Si c'est là ton premier ordre, me sourit-il en tirant une révérence.

Je le dévisageais sans retenu. Son geste me fit réellement prendre conscience de sa haine à mon égard.

- Est-ce que je t'ai vraiment perdu, Zabini ? soufflai-je sans même vouloir croire le sens de mes paroles.

Il secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche.

- Non, répondit-il. C'est moi qui t'aies perdu, Malefoy.

Et il transplana. Ce jour-là, je me sentis seul pour de bon. Complètement seul. Seul contre tous.

Jamais la Brigade Magique ne captura autant de Sang-de-Bourbe que les quatre mois où je fus à leur tête. On m'avait confié un poste de très haute importance, et, au moindre faux pas, le Conseil pouvait très bien me le retirer aussi rapidement qu'ils me l'avaient confié. Or, j'avais besoin de cette place de superviseur ; la liberté de ma mère en dépendait.

Alors, après mes premières interventions sur le terrain, au sein de la Brigade, je me suis mis à examiner, et à chercher. Examiner les raisons de certains échecs, notamment des Sang-de-Bourbe qui réussissaient à nous filer entre les doigts malgré notre nombre, et chercher des méthodes pour y remédier. En très peu de temps, je réussis à établir des stratagèmes qui fonctionnaient à tous les coups, et pratiquement aucun esclave ne passait plus entre nos filets. Je repris même le concept de Voldemort, sauf que ce n'était pas un tatouage qui brûlait la chair, mais la baguette magique qui étincelait. Ainsi, chaque fois qu'un Sang-de-Bourbe libre était repéré, on lançait le signal magique qui était aussitôt reçu par une unité supérieure dont les membres avaient été sélectionnés par mes soins.

Tandis qu'un climat de terreur s'instaurait chez les Sang-de-Bourbe en fuite, je gagnais en respect des Adeptes. Mêmes les plus réticents qui, au début, exécutaient mes ordres sans l'ombre d'une estime pour ma personne, finirent par reconnaître l'infaillibilité des nouvelles techniques de chasse.

Et cette nouvelle fierté d'être sous mon commandement n'était pas du tout au goût du seul et dernier Adepte qui continuait de me maudire. Cependant, pas une fois Blaise ne contredit un seul de mes ordres, et remplissait même ses missions avec sérieux. J'en vins à me dire que j'aurais préféré qu'il me jette ouvertement sa haine à la figure plutôt que ce comportement de totale indifférence qui me rendait dingue. Chaque fois que je m'arrangeais pour me retrouver seul avec lui, il transplanait sans attendre. Il répondait à mes félicitations sur son travail avec des « merci chef », d'un ton si neutre que j'avais l'impression de recevoir ces deux mots comme des coups de poignard dans l'estomac.

Un jour, je le vis revenir avec le visage défiguré par les coups. Il n'était pas beau à voir.

- Qui t'a fait ça ? lui avais-je demandé sèchement, après m'être assuré que personne n'écoutait.

Il avait aussitôt dégagé mes mains de ses épaules et m'avait foudroyé du regard.

- Comme si tu l'ignorais ! m'avait-il craché à la figure.

Non, effectivement, je devinais parfaitement qu'il s'était fait cassé la gueule par les types du bar à qui il devait de l'argent.

- On va aller leur régler leur compte, déclarai-je avec fermeté.

- On va rien du tout ! avait-il répliqué. Tu oublies les « on », maintenant. Tu piges ? Et tu m'oublies avec.

Il s'était éloigné à grands pas, sans un regard en arrière.

Je finis par cesser mes efforts, de plus en plus lassé par son attitude. Je me concentrai plutôt sur mes unités qui, chaque fois que l'une d'entre elles déclenchait un signal d'alerte un peu trop proche de la cachette de ma mère, se faisait directement redirigée ailleurs. Les unités étaient si nombreuses que je ne m'inquiétais pas qu'elles découvrent mon petit manège.

J'étais encore, à ce moment-là, bien loin d'imaginer que j'avais tort.

La nuit était particulièrement douce, je m'en souviens. Pas de froid cruel, pas de vent, juste le bruit des vagues qui léchaient le sable de la plage. Comme dès que j'avais du temps libre, je me trouvais auprès de ma mère.

- Tenez, c'est du bouillon chaud, dis-je à ma mère en lui tendant le bol que j'avais rapporté des cuisines du Manoir.

Mais elle n'y toucha pas. Je vins m'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Ça ne va pas ? m'inquiétais-je.

- Je n'en peux plus, avoua-t-elle. Cela va faire quatre mois que je vis en haut de cette tour démolie, et je ne sais pas si je vais tenir un jour de plus.

- Ne dites pas ça, mère, rétorquai-je sèchement. Cette tour est préalable aux cachots.

Son silence me laissa insatisfait. Cette tour était tout de même préférable aux cachots, non ?

Je n'eus pas le temps d'y songer davantage ; une ombre venait de transplaner dans la tour.

- Je le savais... lâcha Blaise.

En une fraction de seconde, j'étais sur mes pieds, face à lui.

- Tu m'as suivi ? crachais-je, contrôlant ma panique naissante.

Il ignora ma question. Ses yeux restaient rivés sur ma mère.

- Je me disais bien que cette zone demeurait étrangement inexplorée... dit-il.

- Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! m'énervais-je. Retourne au Manoir, c'est un ordre.

Il reporta son attention sur moi.

- Tu me demandes d'obéir quand ça t'arrange ? L'autorité ne marche pas comme ça, Drac'.

- Non, tu as raison...

Et je sortis ma baguette magique pour la pointer droit sur lui.

- Elle ne fonctionne que de cette manière, achevai-je.

- Comment as-tu pu me cacher une chose pareille ? dit-il sans prêter la moindre attention à mes menaces. Tu te rends compte de ce que t'es en train de faire ?

- Parfaitement, répliquai-je, baguette toujours fermement tenue. Je protège la vie de ma mère.

J'entendis cette dernière se relever doucement, derrière moi.

- Qu'a-t-elle fait ? interrogea-t-il. Caché une Sang-de-Bourbe ?

- Rien de tout ça, tranchai-je. Ça ne te regarde pas. Fiche le camp.

Comme il ne bougeait toujours pas, je compris aussitôt à quoi il pensait. Pointant ma baguette entre ses deux yeux, je renouvelai mes menaces :

- Ne fais pas ça, Blaise. Ne m'oblige pas à te tuer, c'est la dernière chose dont j'ai envie. Mais tu sais que je le ferais si tu ne me laisse pas le choix.

Je le regardai faire tourner sa propre baguette entre ses doigts, le regard sombre. Puis, il leva les yeux vers moi.

- Je sais que tu le ferais, me dit-il. Et c'est bien ça qui est regrettable.

Avant même que je n'en réalise la vérité pourtant exposée sous mes yeux, avant même que je parvienne à admettre ce que mon ami d'enfance venait vraiment de faire, sa baguette magique émit une lumière étincelante. Et donc la mienne, également.

- Je suis désolé, madame Malefoy, annonça Blaise d'un ton grave.

Reprenant mes esprits, je devins fou. Fou de rage, fou d'incompréhension. Ma confiance envers Zabini qui m'avait intérieurement susurré qu'il n'oserait jamais déclencher l'alerte, venait d'être la seconde de trop qui m'avait fait perdre le contrôle des évènements.

D'un coup de baguette, je l'envoyai valser contre le mur d'une force étonnante. Sa tête cogna contre la pierre, et il s'effondra par terre, probablement inconscient. Je m'en fichais, il fallait que je sorte ma mère d'ici.

- Non, Drago ! s'exclama-t-elle en me voyant retourner vers elle. Il est trop tard ! Donne-moi ta baguette !

Et sans attendre de réponse, elle me la prit des mains à toute vitesse.

- Non ! grondai-je.

- Pense exactement le contraire de chacun des mots que je prononcerai, mon amour, me dit-elle alors. _Ejecte !_

Les six autres Adeptes de l'unité supérieure transplanère au moment même où je me faisais propulsé contre le mur à mon tour. Je tombai à côté de Blaise, le crâne douloureux. Ce dernier reprenait lentement ses esprits, tandis que les miens restaient encore un peu confus. J'entendis néanmoins les Adeptes désarmer ma mère et la voix de l'un d'entre eux ordonner qu'on ramène Valarias.

- Non... murmurai-je en me relevant.

- Chef, vous allez bien ? s'inquiétèrent les membres de ma brigade. Ne vous en faites pas, on la maitrise. Votre oncle arrive.

- Non ! répétai-je.

Mais trop tard. Valarias venait de transplaner. Il resta d'abord sans voix devant le spectacle, puis un immense sourire étira ses horribles lèvres lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur ma mère, fermement détenue par des cordes magiques.

- Ma chère Narcissa, enfin je vous retrouve... Toujours aussi belle.

Je m'abaissai et saisis la baguette de Blaise qui avait roulé un peu plus loin.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à les tuer. Tous.

Ma mère secouait imperceptiblement la tête pour m'en dissuader. Lorsque Valarias croisa mon regard, il eut un petit soubresaut.

- Merlin ! hoqueta-t-il. Ça va, Drago ?

Je ne compris pas pourquoi tous s'étaient mis à me fixer de la sorte.

- Tes yeux... précisa mon oncle. Ils ont... une drôle de couleur. C'est assez perturbant, je dois dire.

Ma rage avait dû transformer mon regard de façon démesurée, et je détournai aussitôt la tête ailleurs. Ma mère tenta une diversion :

- Allons, ces yeux ne te rappellent pas quelqu'un, Valarias ? lança-t-elle d'une voix méprisante. Lucius avait les mêmes, le jour où il t'a vaincu en duel. Une couleur grise de satisfaction.

Valarias tiqua légèrement à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Cependant, il parvint à garder le sourire et lui répondit jovialement :

- Eh bien, quelle ironie, n'est-ce pas ? Lorsqu'on sait que ton fils a les mêmes, mais pour te vaincre toi ! Emmenez-là.

- Je te hais, Drago ! lança-t-elle alors à mon adresse. Tu es le pire fils qu'une mère puisse désirer avoir ! Ton père aurait honte de toi !

Les Adeptes ne lui laissèrent pas le temps d'en dire plus et transplanèrent avec elle. Blaise se tenait à côté de moi, à présent, et Valarias s'approcha de nous.

- Messieurs, annonça-t-il, c'est avec beaucoup de plaisir et de fierté que je vous remets à chacun la moitié de la somme convenue. Félicitation.

- Je n'y suis pour rien, marmonnai-je. C'est l'Adepte Blaise qui a trouvé la fugitive tout seul, je n'ai fait que le rejoindre. Il peut avoir la récompense entière.

Surpris, Valarias haussa les sourcils.

- Est-ce exact ? demanda-t-il à Blaise.

J'attendis alors qu'il me vende. Qu'il avoue que je tentais de protéger ma mère. Je n'en avais plus rien à faire. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, il répondit :

- C'est exact, monsieur.

Valarias parut quelque peu déçu, mais ne dit rien.

- Parfait. Dans ce cas, tout est réglé. Bravo à vous deux, messieurs.

Il disparut. Blaise fit de même, comprenant que rester seul avec moi en haut de cette tour n'était pas prudent pour lui.

Lorsque ne résonna plus que le bruit des vagues, je me laissai glisser contre le mur, et fixai l'endroit où ma mère s'était tenue un peu plus tôt. Avant que tout ne foire.

**oOoOo**

S'il n'avait pas lâché le sol du regard tout au long de son récit, Hermione, elle, ne pouvait détacher le sien du jeune homme. Elle fixait les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux comme un liquide d'une grande rareté.

Tout comme lui, elle garda le silence. C'était le genre de situation où les mots seraient tout aussi inutiles que pénibles. Et puis, elle pouvait prétendre connaître Drago assez bien pour savoir qu'il n'attendait pas d'elle le moindre réconfort.

Le temps passa. Interminable. Tous deux assis contre le mur, dans la même position, ils attendaient que les émotions se fassent plus discrètes.

Enfin, au bout d'un long moment, il lâcha d'une voix faible :

- J'apprécie que tu ne m'aies pas interrompu une seule fois. Mais j'aimerais être un peu seul, maintenant.

Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce qu'elle reste immobile, car il finit enfin par avoir le courage de la regarder.

- Granger ? insista-t-il. J'aimerais être seul. S'il te plait.

- Non.

Le mot avait franchi ses lèvres un peu plus fermement qu'elle ne l'avait vraiment souhaité, mais peu importait. Elle ne partirait pas.

- Pardon ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Malefoy, tu ne m'as pas demandé de rester afin que je contemple bêtement ton chagrin, à ce que je sache ?

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas « mais », le coupa-t-elle, imperturbable. Moi aussi, tu connais mes problèmes, et si on commence à déprimer tous les deux, cette chaumière va se transformer en maison des peines ! Alors, maintenant que je connais tes problèmes à toi, on va tous les deux lever nos fesses et agir pour que les choses changent. On met notre colère, notre haine et notre chagrin à la porte pour n'en garder qu'un petit peu avec nous ; assez pour que ça nous pousse à atteindre nos objectifs.

Dans son élan de courage, Hermione réalisa qu'elle s'était levée. Elle regardait à présent, un peu pantoise, l'expression surprise de Drago.

- Hum... alors, tu viens ? lâcha-t-elle d'une voix soudain moins élancée.

A son grand étonnement, il finit par rire. Hermione se sentit rougir. Il se leva, marcha vers la porte où elle se tenait, et s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

- J'ai bien fait de te garder, lui dit-il.

C'est alors que, sans prévenir, il lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

- Merci.

Et il partit dans la cuisine.

Les yeux gros comme des soucoupes, la danse folle que venait d'entamer son cœur manqua de la déséquilibrer, et Hermione posa spontanément sa main contre le mur pour se maintenir droite.

**oOoOo**

- C'est quand même étrange que tu n'aies jamais réussi à te procurer une baguette magique depuis tout ce temps, lâcha alors Drago en sortant les œufs du frigo.

Hermione avait eu l'agréable attention de vouloir cuisiner des pancakes, mais Drago avait insisté pour lui apprendre. Après les révélations qu'il venait de lui faire au sujet de sa mère, elle ne s'était pas sentie le courage de l'envoyer balader, et avait donc accepté à contrecœur.

- Après que l'on m'ait confisquée ma propre baguette, il y a longtemps de ça maintenant, j'ai essayé d'en trouver une autre. Mais, chaque fois que j'étais faite prisonnière, on me l'enlevait de nouveau. Depuis, j'ai cessé mes efforts.

- Ça ne te ressemble pas, dit-il. Tiens, verse le sucre.

- Comment ça ?

- Abandonner, précisa-t-il. Ça ne te ressemble pas d'abandonner.

Hermione ne répondit pas.

- Stop ! s'écria soudain Drago en lui enlevant la farine des mains.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? paniqua-t-elle.

- Non, mais t'as vu la tonne de farine que tu verses ? s'effara-t-il. Pas étonnant que tes pancakes soient aussi faciles à avaler que du sable sec !

Hermione croisa les bras, mécontente. Ça dû l'amuser, car il tira un sourire.

- Ne boude pas, va. Ce n'est pas si grave, tu y arriveras. Tiens, je te laisse casser les œufs, d'accord ?

- Je n'arrive jamais les œufs, grogna-t-elle. Je mets plein de coquille dans la pâte.

- Mais non, aie confiance en toi, vas-y. Je suis sûr que tu vas y arriver.

Il lui mis l'œuf entre les mains. Hermione soupira, puis fracassa l'œuf contre le récipient. Une avalanche de coquilles dégringola dans la préparation. Elle regarda Drago et leva un sourcil.

- Heu, ok, reconnut-il en lui ôtant délicatement les œufs des mains. T'avais raison, t'es vraiment nulle pour ça.

Il rit, puis ajouta :

- Pas étonnant que t'aies eu autant de maîtres différents si tu leur préparais les pancakes Grangeriens à chaque fois. Ils ont dû trouver les services des Elfes de Maison de bien meilleure qualité.

- Oh, Malefoy ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui donnant un coup dans l'épaule, tentant de paraître outrée malgré son évident sourire.

- Hé ! Je rêve ou tu viens de me mettre de l'œuf sur la chemise ? dit-il en tirant le tissu de son épaule.

- Oups, navrée, lâcha-t-elle. Je n'ai pas fait ex...

Elle ne put achever sa phrase que la main de Drago lui tartinait déjà la joue de pâte. Choquée, Hermione resta immobile, la bouche grande ouverte d'effarement. Drago, lui, riait à plein poumons. Rire qui fut bientôt étouffée par la poignée de pâte qui lui atterrit sur la tête.

- Tu t'en es pris à mes magnifiques cheveux, c'est bien ça ? constata-t-il en restant calme.

- Ils ne sont pas magnifiques, Malefoy, se moqua-t-elle.

- Tu ne sais pas mentir, Granger, annonça-t-il. Laisse-moi embellir tes cheveux à toi, maintenant !

Sans prévenir, il tenta de lui faire un shampoing de pâte, mais Hermione s'enfuit, embarquant avec les œufs comme munitions.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, la chaumière qui avait été nettoyée un peu plus tôt n'était plus qu'un champ de bataille. Les murs étaient éclaboussés de pâte, et le sol, couvert de blancs d'œufs et de farine, collait affreusement sous les semelles.

- Rends-toi, Granger ! lança la voix de Drago depuis la cuisine.

Accroupie derrière le muret de la cheminée, Hermione se trouvait à court de munitions, désormais.

- Capituler est typiquement Serpentard, mon cher ! répliqua-t-elle. Plutôt mourir que de me rendre !

- Je vois que tu as retenus la leçon sur l'honneur, dit-il alors, faisant sûrement référence à Elena.

Cette remarque refroidit quelque peu le jeu, et Drago finit par dire :

- Et que penses-tu de faire la paix ?

Hermione sourit.

- Ça, c'est une chose qui me plaît. Pas de coup fourré, ok ?

- Juré !

Lentement, tous deux sortirent alors de leur cachette, les mains en évidence. Drago sourit en découvrant le visage blanc de son adversaire. Il approcha son doigt et lui enleva délicatement une coquille d'œuf du sourcil.

- Alors, ces pancakes, comment tu les as trouvés ? plaisanta-t-il.

- Légèrement pâteux.

Ils rirent.

- Quel chantier, constata Hermione en regardant autour d'elle. Et dire qu'on avait tout débarrassé !

- Ah, Granger. Il est vraiment temps que tu redeviennes une sorcière. Tu te souviens ce qu'est une baguette magique ?

Hermione se mordit la lèvre de stupidité. Oublier la magie en réfléchissant comme une moldue était le genre de chose qui lui faisait plus mal que rire.

Drago dut sentir son malaise, car il ajouta :

- Eh, fais pas cette tête. Ça peut arriver à tout le monde.

- Tu sais bien que non, marmonna-t-elle en passant devant lui.

Elle ouvrit le robinet et commença à se laver les avant-bras dont la pâte séchée s'était presque ancré dans la peau.

- Bon, ok, ça n'arrive jamais aux sorciers, avoua-t-il en la suivant. Mais pour toi, ça peut se comprendre, finalement. Ça fait tellement longtemps que tu es démunie de magie. Et puis, tu es une Sang-de-Bourbe.

Hermione tourna vers lui un regard noir.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé dire ?

- Simplement que tu as vécu onze ans sans magie, et que tu retrouves de vieilles habitudes. Un sang pur à qui on aurait enlevé la baguette magique n'aurait rien su faire de ses dix doigts.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit alors sa baguette magique.

- Tiens.

Hermione s'essuya les mains et regarda d'un œil méfiant la baguette.

- Que veux-tu que j'en fasse ?

- Que tu donnes un petit coup de baguette à cette chaumière.

- Tu ne l'as jamais prêtée à personne, Malefoy, signala-t-elle.

- Je sais. Mais je veux te la prêter à toi. Ensuite, tu pourras même me tuer pendant que j'ai le dos tourné, si tu veux. Je n'y pourrai rien.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça n'arrivera pas tout simplement parce que je n'y toucherai pas.

Et elle passa de nouveau devant lui pour aller trouver Pattenrond qui s'était accidentellement reçu un missile de pâte dans le museau.

- Tu te rends compte que tu rejettes une offre unique, là ? plaisanta-t-il. Non, sérieusement, Granger. Prends ma baguette, allez.

- Puisque je te dis que je ne veux pas ! s'énerva-t-elle alors. Tu n'es pas capable de nettoyer toi-même ou quoi ?

Drago la regarda, silencieux. Hermione ferma les yeux et soupira. Elle regrettait déjà de s'être emportée.

- Je n'ai juste pas envie d'utiliser ta baguette, d'accord ? dit-elle plus doucement.

Elle entra dans la chambre de Drago et trouva enfin son chat sous le lit. Il miaula sauvagement lorsqu'elle tenta d'approcher sa main.

- Tu as peur, en fait.

A quatre pattes, Hermione leva les yeux vers Drago qui venait d'entrer à son tour.

- Tu as peur ! répéta-t-il avec une voix excitée par sa découverte. Ce n'est pas ma baguette le vrai problème, c'est toi !

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'oses pas retoucher à la magie car tu as peur de ne plus savoir t'en servir !

- C'est ridicule, souffla Hermione d'une voix tremblante.

- Allons, Granger ! Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as plus touché une baguette, honnêtement ?

Elle préféra ne pas répondre.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais ! reprit-il. Ça fait une éternité que tu n'as plus utilisé la magie, et désormais, tu crains de ne plus être aussi talentueuse.

- Tu veux bien la fermer ? dit-elle en sachant parfaitement qu'il ne l'écouterait pas.

En effet, il continuait de réfléchir à voix haute.

- Habituée à exceller dans la magie, la possibilité que tu aies perdu de tes facultés te terrifie. Oui, si tu n'as pas de baguette magique, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas réussi à t'en procurer une : c'est simplement parce que tu es effrayée à l'idée de rater tes sortilèges.

- Ça y est, l'analyse est finie, docteur ? lâcha-t-elle d'un ton glacial avant de sortir de la pièce.

Assise dans l'herbe contre le mur extérieur de la chaumière, Hermione écoutait le silence de la campagne. L'été faisait lentement son apparition à travers une brise de vent tiède et un ciel azur.

Elle entendit Drago s'assoir à côté d'elle. Il avait récupéré le chat qui s'étendait mollement contre ses genoux. Regardant toujours droit devant elle, Hermione parla avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'excuser :

- Un Sang Pur n'aurait jamais douté de lui. Il aurait senti, au plus profond de son être, que la magie coulait encore dans ses veines, plus présente que jamais.

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant d'écouter. Hermione poursuivit donc :

- Ça fait tellement d'années qu'on essaie de me fourrer dans le crâne que je n'ai rien à faire parmi les sorciers. Que mon sang n'est pas fait pour être magique et que mon existence n'a d'autre but que de servir les sang pur. Autant de discrimination contre laquelle je me suis ardemment battue de toute mes forces, mais qui a tout de même fini par incruster un doute en moi. Doute que je m'efforce de faire taire à travers mes rebellions, persuadant mon entourage de notre égalité, tout en m'en persuadant moi-même. Mais je n'y peux rien, il reste tout de même là.

Elle tourna la tête et vit que Drago l'observait parler. Un instant perturbé par la clarté éblouissante de ses yeux bleus, Hermione fit tout de même l'effort de soutenir son regard, et déclara :

- Peut-être qu'il y a une part de vrai dans tout ça, finalement. Peut-être que nous, les Sang-de-Bourbe, ne sommes pas aussi doués que les Sang Pur en matière de magie.

Voilà, c'était dit. Ce qu'elle s'était promis de ne jamais plus penser, et encore moins de révéler à quiconque, venait de prendre vie à travers des mots qu'elle regretterait sûrement d'avoir prononcés.

- T'es assise sur une fourmilière, Granger.

Hermione fit un bond sur le côté, et remarqua effectivement le tas de terre sur lequel elle avait posé ses fesses. Une marée de fourmis noires agitée s'écoulait maintenant de la motte de terre, et Drago en fit monter une sur le bout de son doigt. Il la porta à hauteur de ses yeux.

- Celle-ci est une princesse, annonça-t-il alors. Tu le sais parce que, contrairement aux autres, elle a deux petites ailes.

Hermione le regarda d'un œil bizarre faire monter une seconde fourmi sur le même doigt.

- Celle-là n'a pas d'ailes, en revanche. Laquelle est la vraie fourmi, selon toi ?

- Hein ? lâcha-t-elle, confuse. Malefoy...

- Répond juste à la question. Laquelle est la vraie ?

- Il n'y a pas de vraies ou fausses, répliqua-t-elle sans comprendre. Ce sont toutes les deux des fourmis, enfin !

- D'accord. Admettons maintenant que la princesse ait une révélation et décide que les fourmis ailées sont plus jolies, et impose donc sa tyrannie aux sans-ailes pour obtenir le respect qui lui est dû. Les sans-ailes sont donc sous la domination des princesses. Je te repose la question : laquelle est la vraie fourmi ?

Hermione regarda les deux bêtes parcourir gentiment la paume de Drago.

- Toujours aucune, je suppose, souffla-t-elle.

- Exactement. Ce sont toujours des fourmis, aussi bien l'une que l'autre. Et ça, quelle que soit la volonté du dominant à prouver le contraire.

Il leva les yeux vers Hermione, les traits sérieux.

- La raison pour laquelle l'un a soudain décidé de dominer l'autre, aucune logique ne peut l'expliquer. C'est la loi de la nature : on tente constamment d'imposer sa supériorité aux autres, et il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire ou dire pour le justifier. Je ne sais pas comment va se terminer cette guerre, Granger, ni même si elle finira un jour. Mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que la victoire de l'un ne deviendra jamais la preuve qu'il méritait plus de vivre que l'autre.

Hermione sourit.

- Tu es une sorcière, Granger. Douée, qui plus est. Les sangs peuvent être différents ; certains d'entre nous ont les ailes, d'autres non. Mais la magie est unique, et celle qui coule dans tes veines est la même que celle qui coule dans les miennes. C'est tout ce qu'il y a retenir.

Hermione hocha la tête, retenant difficilement des larmes de soulagement. Ce que venait de dire Drago l'avait beaucoup touchée, car, au fond, elle n'ignorait rien de tout ça. La solitude amène souvent à se remettre en question. Elle avait juste eu besoin qu'on lui rappelle qui elle était, et il venait de le faire à merveille.

- Et puis... dit-il alors avec un petit sourire en coin.

Il observa les deux fourmis chercher inlassablement leur chemin dans le creux de sa paume. Il rabaissa le majeur qui écrasa la petite fourmi ailée.

- … le destin peut parfois révéler des surprises.

**oOoOo**

Seul dans sa chambre, Drago faisait face à la fenêtre, le corps droit, les mains jointes dans le dos, et le regard au loin. Toutefois, derrière cette apparence paisible, comme plus souvent qu'on ne pourrait le croire, son esprit était agité.

Parler ainsi de son passé, jusqu'à creuser dans les moindres détails, avait fait ressurgir en lui des sensations douloureuses qu'il pensait derrière lui. Mais il réalisait qu'elles ne l'avaient en fait jamais vraiment quitté, que son acharnement à les oublier n'avait rien fait d'autre que de les tenir simplement à distance, impatientes de lui retomber dessus à la moindre occasion.

Hermione avait été cette occasion. Pourquoi se confiait-il ainsi à elle ? Déjà à propos de Pansy, puis maintenant de sa mère ; tous ces souvenirs si intimes qu'il ne partageait jamais semblaient s'écouler de sa bouche aussitôt que la Gryffondor lui posait une question. Il devrait être tellement plus prudent ! Devrait cesser de libérer autant d'images qu'il était censé garder prisonnières, surtout après la leçon de confiance que lui avait donnée Zabini !

Et pourtant, Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de partager ce lourd fardeau avec elle. Il ignorait ce qu'elle avait de spécial, mais il ne craignait aucune trahison de sa part, et ça malgré une amitié qui avait mal commencé. Venait-il de penser « amitié » ? Était-il réellement retomber dans cette relation complètement interdite et bannie de sa vie ? Il fallait croire que oui.

Cette fille respirait la pureté à plein nez, et son statut de Sang-de-Bourbe, au moins, éliminait le risque de collaboration avec l'ennemi. Un ennemi commun.

Du bout des doigts, Drago effleura lentement le vieux bois de la fenêtre.

**oOoOo**

Du bout des doigts, Drago effleura lentement le vieux bois de la fenêtre.

- Ce manoir a bien besoin d'être restauré, hein ? Je ne peux même pas évaluer son âge.

Drago tourna le dos à la plus haute vue du manoir, et tira un petit sourire.

- Avec tout l'argent que j'ai légué à la Confrérie, vous devriez être en mesure d'y remédier. Tu n'es pas d'accord, Golvan ?

Le vieil homme parut mal à l'aise.

- Hum...oui, probablement. Vous savez, mon garçon, vous pourriez récupérer cet argent si... enfin, si vous décidiez de rester parmi nous.

Drago secoua la tête.

- J'ai pris ma décision. Ces derniers-mois ont été très intenses, Golvan. Durant la Grande Guerre, tuer ne demandait aucune réflexion : l'instinct de survie est si fort que vous ne ressentez plus rien d'autre, et vous n'aviez pas non plus le temps de vous attarder sur les cadavres, au risque d'être le suivant. Mais parcourir les maisons habitées une à une, en sachant que vous repartirez en la laissant vide...

Il soupira.

- Tout ça est allé trop vite pour moi. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir à ma place. Et Valarias n'arrive pas à le comprendre. Il m'en veut, et m'interdit désormais l'accès au moindre centime, pour être certain de mon retour à ses côtés.

Golvan s'approcha à pas lents, puis vint contempler l'horizon à son tour, tandis que Drago l'observait silencieusement.

- Tu sais, dit enfin le vieil homme, ton oncle n'a quasiment vécu aucune guerre. Absent durant toutes ces années, je doute que des images sanglantes viennent fréquemment perturber son sommeil comme elles viennent déranger le nôtre.

- Vous avez des regrets ? s'étonna alors Drago.

Golvan continua de fixer le dehors tout en demeurant silencieux. Au bout d'un moment, il avoua :

- Nous ne sommes pas tous nés avec l'ardent désir de tuer, Drago. Seuls quelque uns d'entre nous cachent en eux ce grain de folie, et les autres suivent pour survivre. Alors, prisonnier d'une arène où les animaux s'entretuent, il faut rapidement choisir sa place. La mienne se trouve au dernier rang des gradins, là où le danger ne peut t'atteindre, et où tu regarde le combat des fauves en spectateur.

- Vous venez de prendre un gros risque en me révélant tout ça, Golvan, dit alors Drago, sachant pertinemment que le Conseil n'admettait que des membres à la volonté destructrice.

- Je sais, lui sourit-il tristement. Je sais aussi que ton oncle est bien trop aveuglé par l'argent pour voir que, toi, tu n'y portes pas le même intérêt.

Drago sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

- Je connaissais bien ton père, Drago. Il était déjà très doué lorsqu'il s'agissait de convaincre un homme, mais encore plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de convaincre toute une assemblée d'hommes. Il repérait le point faible, et misait tout dessus. Et si je suis sûr d'une chose à son sujet, c'est bien que l'argent n'avait plus aucun goût à côté de sa femme et de son fils.

Drago respirait mal, mais parvint à soutenir le regard grisâtre de Golvan qui se tourna vers lui.

- Valarias peut te confisquer tout l'argent du monde qu'il ne comprendrait toujours pas qu'il détient quelque chose qui t'ait bien plus précieux : l'amour de ta mère. Je sais que si tu reviens, ce ne sera pas pour ta fortune. Si tu reviens, ce sera pour elle. Et, ce jour-là, je suis bien conscient que même la place la plus haut perchée des gradins ne sera plus hors de danger.

- Alors vous savez que je suis là pour ma mère, comprit Drago. Pourquoi ne pas me dénoncer, dans ce cas ?

Golvan posa une main amicale sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui ne broncha pas malgré sa prudence nouvelle, prêt à saisir sa baguette à tout moment.

- Je te l'ai dit. Je choisis ma place avec beaucoup de soin. Pour moi, il va sans nulle doute que la soif aveugle de pouvoir de Valarias ne le fera pas sortir vainqueur de votre combat. Combat dont il ignore même qu'il aura lieu un jour ou l'autre. En me plaçant à tes côtés, j'ose espérer être épargné de la fameuse vengeance d'un Malefoy.

Drago ne répondit rien, tandis que l'homme tournait les talons vers la sortie.

Autant de franchise, dut reconnaître Drago, était là un drôle de risque que Golvan venait de prendre. Il devait être bien sûr de ce qu'il avançait pour s'ouvrir ainsi à lui, et Drago maudit la transparence de son personnage. Combien d'autres encore étaient peut-être au courant ?

- Golvan, interpella-t-il alors que le vieil homme s'apprêtait à sortir.

- Oui ?

- Est-il vrai que la Confrérie protège ceux qui dénoncent les Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Golvan parut surpris par la question, mais se contenta d'y répondre :

- Eh bien, oui, parfois. Les révolutionnaires sont plus nombreux et plus dangereux que la Confrérie veut bien l'admettre au peuple, et il est fréquent que les sorciers qui détiennent des informations précieuses n'osent pas venir nous les révéler par peur d'être ensuite tués dans leur sommeil par quelques Sang-de-Bourbe rancuniers. Alors, oui, depuis peu, la Confrérie promets une somme d'argent assez importante et surtout, la confidentialité absolue du nom et de la nouvelle adresse du témoin. Débarrassés de cette peur, les confidences se sont faites bien plus nombreuses.

- Et qui a accès à ces informations secrètes ?

- Le Conseil. Uniquement le Conseil.

- Hum, marmonna-t-il, faisant mine de réfléchir alors que ses idées étaient parfaitement claires dans sa tête.

- Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu souhaites me demander, Drago ? devina Golvan.

Ce dernier plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux du vieil homme, puis demanda :

- Le Conseil des Huit n'est composé que de sept membres, n'est-ce pas ?

Golvan sourit.

- Pour le moment, oui, confirma-t-il.

- Dites-moi, Golvan, croyez-vous que mon oncle pardonnerait mon éloignement temporaire si je lui promettais ma candidature pour devenir le huitième membre ?

- Assurément. Il en serait ravi. Est-ce que la place t'intéresse, mon garçon ?

Drago fit de nouveau face à la grande fenêtre. Il regarda les Adeptes s'agiter, tout en bas, les charrettes arriver et repartir, sans cesse en train d'effectuer des transferts de Sang-de-Bourbe.

Dans la foule, un grand homme noir serrait vivement la main de Valarias, l'autre étant occupée à fourrer une bourse lourde de gaillons dans sa poche.

Drago regarda patiemment Zabini rendre sa toge noire, puis l'observa se frayer ensuite un chemin dans la foule, jusqu'à y disparaître.

- Oui, Golvan, répondit alors Drago en gardant les yeux fixés vers l'extérieur. C'est une place qui m'intéresse, en effet.

**oOoOoOo**

**Alors voilà, le chapitre allait beaucoup plus loin, normalement, mais je me suis rendue compte de la longueur, et là j'ai fait OK on arrête là ! On en garde un peu pour la suite. Du coup, une bonne partie du chapitre 9 est déjà écrite, j'espère être rapide à publier !**

**Bon, bien j'espère que vous avez apprécié le chapitre, malgré la romance mise légèrement de côté. Ça arrive, Ça arrive !**

**Ils seront ensemble...un jour prochain. Vers la fin, sûrement ? Aïe, vous êtes pas contents maintenant, hein ? Je conçois, je conçois...**

**C'est ça, la monarchie absolue, les amis.**

**xD**

**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire !**

**Et merci si vous reviewez !**

**A bientôt,**

_**MalefoyHeartless**_


	10. On n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi

**Et un petit chapitre pour les vacances !**

Pour répondre aux questions fréquemment posées : j'ignore le nombre exact de chapitres, disons qu'on est largement à la moitié de l'histoire. Je vise environ 15 chapitres, mais mes approximations sont rarement justes xD

Et oui, c'est bel et bien un dramione, mais je fais passer l'action au même plan que la romance, donc désolée si ça n'avance pas aussi vite que vous le souhaitiez, c'est une frustration que je comprends mais à laquelle je ne veux pas remédier haha.

Je vous remercie tous pour les reviews, les encouragements, les compliments, tout ça quoi... Ça me touche toujours autant, même après autant de chapitres, alors je ne peux que vous demander de continuer à me laisser vos impressions, aussi déjantées soient-elle parfois xD

Bonne Lecture et Bonne Vacances à ceux qui ne bossent pas. Bon boulot pour les autres, on ne vous oublie pas^^

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 9 : On n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même.**

Comme bien souvent, Hermione profita de l'instant du dîner pour remettre un sujet gênant sur la table.

- Ce n'est pas que je veuille te brusquer, dit-elle en raclant les dernières pâtes de la casserole, mais tu m'avais promis de me révéler l'utilisation de la potion. Tu croyais que j'allais oublier ?

- J'aurais plus de chance que tu oublies ton prénom, soupira-t-il en regardant d'un œil envieux l'assiette à nouveau pleine de la jeune femme. Dis-donc, tu t'es remise à manger, on dirait ?

- Oh, pardon, tu en revoulais ? Eh, attends ! Ne change pas de sujet, je te prie.

- Termine ton assiette et on en parle.

- Juré ?

- Oui.

Hermione engloutit ses pâtes sous le regard satisfait de Drago. Ça faisait du bien de voir ce squelette manger avec autant d'appétit.

- Ché bon, fini ! déclara-t-elle, des pâtes plein la bouche.

- Je t'ai connue plus raffinée, avoua-t-il.

Hermione haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent.

- Au fait, dit Drago, si tu pouvais arrêter de m'emprunter autant de chemises différentes, ce serait sympa. Je suis en rupture de stock, par ta faute.

- Je n'en ai que deux à toi, je te signale. Et ne me demande pas de ne plus m'en contenter que d'une ; j'ai fini par me réhabituer à la propreté, et je ne suis pas sûre de supporter à nouveau la crasse, désormais.

- Oui, bah, toujours est-il qu'il va falloir te trouver des habits de fille, parce que mes fringues c'est... C'est mes fringues, quoi.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que Pattenrond sautait sur les genoux du Serpentard.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il t'approche si facilement, alors qu'il me fuit sans cesse ! râla-t-elle alors. Quelle ingratitude, après tout ce que j'ai fait pour lui !

- N'est-ce pas toi qui m'a un jour dit : « Nos actes n'ont pas pour but de récolter de la gratitude » ?

- Tu déformes le contexte, maugréa-t-elle sombrement.

- Et puis, je te rappelle que c'est tout de même moi qui l'ait sauvé. Lui, n'a pas l'air de l'oublier au moins.

- Oui, bah, en revanche, on dirait qu'il a oublié la bombabouse que tu as nouée à sa queue, en quatrième année ! Et ça, juste parce qu'il avait eu l'audace de pourchasser ton fichu hibou !

- J'ai voulu venger mon Grand Duc, répliqua-t-il sereinement. C'était tout à fait légitime. Tu veux un conseil, Granger ? Laisse un peu ton chat tranquille.

- Quoi ? hoqueta-t-elle.

- T'es toujours en train de vouloir l'attraper, le caresser, le cajoler ! Mets-toi deux secondes à sa place, et imagine la vision d'une tête touffue sans arrêt en train de tendre deux grosses mains vers toi. Ça fait flipper, non ? Crois-moi : laisse-le respirer. Les chats ont besoin d'indépendance ; tu verras qu'il finira par revenir vers toi tout seul.

- Très bien. Parfait ! A partir de ce soir, je ne m'occupe plus de lui !

- Voilà ! approuva-t-il avec un sourire.

- Il viendra ramper à mes pieds lorsqu'il aura faim, décida-t-elle en débarrassant. Et je te défends de le nourrir en cachette, Malefoy !

- Bien sûr que non ! assura-t-il.

Depuis la cuisine, Hermione se retourna vivement.

- Tu lui as fait un clin d'œil ! accusa-t-elle d'une voix forte.

- Quoi ? N'importe quoi !

- Je t'ai vu faire un clin d'œil au chat, Malefoy ! Tu n'es qu'un traître. En fait, je suis sûre que tu prends plaisir à être le nouveau maître adoré, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bon, je t'en parle de cette potion ou quoi ?

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre... dit-elle en le fusillant du regard.

Drago l'ignora et partit dans sa chambre, pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec deux flacons. Hermione fronça les sourcils ; si elle reconnaissait la potion violette d'Amplification, elle fut étonnée de l'existence d'une seconde fiole. Elle se remémora alors la définition de la potion d'Amplification qu'elle avait lue par hasard dans le vieux manuel, ce qui avait rendu Drago furax.

- Breuvage qui permet d'amplifier de façon démesurée les effets de n'importe quelle potion, même les plus basiques, souffla-t-elle à voix basse.

- Ta mémoire m'impressionnera toujours, lâcha-t-il en s'asseyant. Voici la potion basique.

Il posa sur la table la fiole au liquide incolore. Hermione se rapprocha.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Tu ne reconnais pas ?

- Il y a une dizaine de potions incolores très connues, Malefoy, rétorqua-t-elle pour justifier son ignorance. Attends un peu... Je pense à une chose : la potion d'Amplification étant un breuvage, ça signifie qu'elle s'applique forcément à une potion qu'il faut boire également, non ?

- Oui.

Hermione lui lança alors un regard peu assuré, et dit :

- Pourquoi ais-je la désagréable impression que cette potion n'est en faite pas destinée à ton oncle ?

- Je pensais que tu l'avais compris depuis longtemps. Le nectar n'a jamais eu pour but d'être discrètement versé dans le verre de Valarias pour qu'il s'étrangle, ou je ne sais encore quelle autre scénario dramatique de ce type-là. La préparation est pour moi. Je vais la boire, pas lui.

Hermione ne parvenait pas à défroncer, soudain anxieuse. Jusque là, elle avait toujours imaginé la potion comme une arme destructrice pour éliminer Valarias ; mais ce qu'elle aurait dû comprendre plus tôt ne présageait désormais rien de bon. Merlin, qu'allait-il s'infliger ?

- Des potions transparentes, reprit-elle alors, il y en a des dizaines, c'est sûr. Des potions transparentes que tu ingurgites, en revanche, je n'en connais que deux.

Silencieux, Drago la regardait réfléchir avec un sourire en coin. Il ne se lassait jamais de la voir trouver des réponses là où d'autres n'y auraient toujours vu que des interrogations complexes. Elle était intelligente, et il comprenait mieux, maintenant, les réussites consécutives de Potter tout au long de sa scolarité : avec Granger à ses côtés, tout semblait devenir facile.

- Malefoy... lâcha-t-elle, incertaine. Tu ne comptes pas amplifier un breuvage anti-douleur, tout de même ? C'est un soin appliqué à St Mangouste pour les blessures graves, et, honnêtement, je doute que t'immuniser contre la douleur, aussi amplifié que ça puisse l'être, soit une solution.

- Je suis vexé que tu me penses aussi naïf de croire pouvoir vaincre le Conseil avec une potion anti-douleur...

- Oh, alors ce n'est pas ça ? Tant mieux. Dans ce cas, je ne connais pas la nature de la potion.

- Tu n'avais pas une deuxième possibilité en tête ?

- Si, mais c'est sans importance. Je me souvenais juste d'une potion inventée par les frères de Ron pour ne pas aller en cours : un nectar de dédoublement.

Hermione étira alors un grand sourire en repensant aux jumeaux.

- Ces idiots n'ont récolté que deux jours entiers à l'hôpital. Leur potion n'était pas au point.

Hermione rigola encore, appréciant de se perdre dans les heureux souvenirs de Poudlard.

- Après la mort de Fred, dit-elle en recouvrant son sérieux, son frère a abandonné la boutique de farces et attrapes. Je le comprends, ça devait être trop dur. Ron l'a soutenu du mieux qu'il a pu, cette année-là, et l'a même convaincu de rouvrir la boutique. Ce que George a fait, deux ans plus tard. J'ignore ce qu'il est devenu.

Elle fut parcourue d'un frisson désagréable. C'était douloureux de repenser à la famille Weasley. Tout ça semblait si loin d'ici.

- Ne t'en fais pas, il va bien, répondit alors Drago.

Hermione leva un regard surpris vers lui. Venait-il de parler de George ?

- Il a quitté l'Ordre du Phénix pour ouvrir sa boutique à Pré-au-Lard. Au début, il a eu quelques problèmes avec le nouveau Ministère pour obtenir l'autorisation de s'installer là-bas, étant donné son passé en tant que révolutionnaire avec les ondes radios clandestines et tout ça. Mais il a finalement convaincu les Adeptes de sa soumission au nouvel ordre.

La jeune femme le fixait sans comprendre, ébahie.

- Comment...

- Je suis allé visiter sa boutique moi-même, répondit-il avant même qu'elle ne pose la question. C'est lui qui m'a dit tout ça.

- George n'aurait jamais abandonné l'Ordre, contredit-elle alors. Encore moins pour vivre une nouvelle vie aux côtés de ceux qui ont tué son frère.

- Il faut croire que les gens changent, Granger. Il m'a dit mépriser la guerre, et réaliser que se battre ne ferait pas revenir Fred. Il m'a sorti toute une psychologie ennuyante à mourir sur le temps, comme quoi « la vie est trop courte, qu'il faut mieux l'accepter telle qu'elle est, et la vivre à fond, plutôt que de la gâcher à essayer de changer le monde ». Le genre de point de vue qui rend évidemment ta vie soudain beaucoup plus facile, réservé à ceux qui abandonnent.

- George n'est pas un lâche, si c'est ce que tu insinues, ne put-elle s'empêcher de défendre.

- Je n'insinue rien de tel. J'avais moi-même l'intention de fuir avec ma mère, avant que Valarias ne nous tombe dessus.

Il se tut, et ce fut Hermione qui parla :

- Cette potion... Ne me dis pas que c'est vraiment celle de dédoublement ?

- Si.

Hermione n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

- Enfin, Malefoy, tu n'es pas sérieux ? dit-elle en tentant malgré tout de sourire. Tu comptes te...dédoubler ?

- Non. Je compte me tripler.

Hermione attrapa la chaise la plus proche et s'y laissa tomber. Elle regardait maintenant le jeune homme comme s'il était devenu fou.

- Après la trahison de Blaise, expliqua-t-il, je me suis juré de ne plus jamais accorder ma confiance à personne. Dans des temps aussi sombres, où le pouvoir monte à la tête aussi vite que les principes s'estompent, je ne peux compter que sur moi-même. Le problème, c'est que je n'arriverai à rien tout seul ; le Conseil des Huit est bien trop conscient d'être la cible des révolutionnaires pour prendre le risque de se montrer. Il reste au Manoir, et est très difficiles à approcher, constamment escorté par des Détraqueurs et Adeptes de très haut niveau. Il me fallait de l'aide, tout en étant sûr de ne jamais être trahi. On n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même, non ?

Il sourit, mais Hermione n'y trouva absolument rien d'amusant.

- Le vœu d'abord absurde d'être capable de me dédoubler, poursuivit-il, est vite passé du statut de rêve à idée envisageable. Le dédoublement n'a d'effets que sur les choses inanimées, et chaque sorcier ayant voulu inventer le dédoublement humain a été aussitôt mis hors d'état de nuire, les conséquences étant jugées trop dangereuses selon le Ministère de la Magie, à l'époque. Si cette potion avait la moindre chance d'exister, elle avait forcément été mise au point en cachette par quelqu'un d'assez fou et peu inquiet de l'autorité ministérielle. Et ce genre de sorcier, j'avais justement la chance d'en connaître deux...

- Tu as songé aux Weasley ? Toi ?

- Ce n'est pas parce que j'étais ennemi avec leur frère que je maudissais tous les roux de l'école, Granger. En réalité, les jumeaux m'ont toujours impressionné par leur je-m'en-foutisme total, et, quelque part, je crois que j'enviais leur audace à une époque où il m'en aurait bien fallu pour m'opposer aux choix de mon père. Alors je les cherchés. Ça m'a pris pas mal de temps, mais j'ai fini par entendre parler d'une boutique un peu folle. J'ai été surpris de n'y trouver qu'un seul des jumeaux ; il faut dire que ma présence n'était pas vraiment souhaitée à Poudlard, le jour des funérailles.

Hermione ferma les yeux un instant.

- Laisse-moi récapituler, Malefoy, dit-elle en se massant les tempes d'un air las. Tu comptes avaler une potion stupidement créée par des sorciers inventeurs-amateurs, dont, je te le précise, aucune de leurs potions n'a jamais été reconnue comme sûre pour la santé, et en plus de ça amplifiée par une potion dont tu as été trouver la recette au fond d'un vieux manuel de magie noire. C'est bien ça ?

- C'est...à peu près ça, confirma-t-il.

- T'es complètement cinglé, lâcha-t-elle.

- Weasley a grandement amélioré sa potion, depuis le temps ! Il a testé son invention sur une chouette, et je te signale que ça a marché !

- Je connais leurs méthodes par cœur, répliqua-t-elle avec un rire froid. George t'a-t-il dit combien d'autres chouettes ont joué le rôle du cobaye avant que ça ne marche ?

- Heu...ouais. Les deux premières sont tombées malades et sont mortes le lendemain.

- Au moins, il a eu l'honnêteté de le clarifier, ce qu'il ne faisait pas toujours avec ses clients de première année.

- Mais la troisième s'est dédoublée ! Ça n'a pas duré longtemps, et le clone restait bêtement immobile. Mais c'est pour ça que je vais amplifier les effets, afin que mes clones à moi soient durables et intelligents.

- Et tu penses sérieusement que tout va marcher à merveille, Malefoy ? « L'abus d'amplification peut engendrer la perte de contrôle sur l'effet désiré, ainsi que de graves conséquences ». Ce sont les propres mises en garde du livre !

- Si tu cherches tous les risques possibles, tu les trouves. Et puis merde, Granger. Je ne t'ai pas révélé tout ça pour obtenir une morale en retour. J'ai planifié tout ça depuis trop longtemps maintenant pour faire marche arrière.

Et, sur ces mots, Drago versa le contenu des deux fioles dans un même flacon vide. La couleur violette du breuvage d'amplification se diffusa rapidement pour former un liquide entièrement violet. Drago reboucha le flacon et le secoua sous l'œil désapprobateur d'Hermione. Soudain, sans prévenir, cette dernière lui arracha le flacon des mains.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? s'offusqua-t-il.

- Navrée, Malefoy. Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. C'est trop dangereux.

- Redonne-moi ça, Granger, soupira-t-il.

- Hors de question. Imagine un instant que ça ne fonctionne pas et que tu finisses comme les pauvres chouettes, hein ? Qui va sauver ta mère ? T'y as pensé ?

- Oui. Toi.

Hermione lâcha un rire nerveux.

- Tu délires complètement, mon cher Serpentard. Tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte que cette potion peut te tuer !

Drago étira un large sourire.

- Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ? aboya-t-elle.

- Toi. Tu t'inquiètes pour moi. C'est adorable.

Hermione rougit comme une tomate.

- Je...non...bégaya-t-elle. Je dis juste que ta mort n'améliorera rien...enfin...

- Bon, passe-moi cette fiole, la coupa-t-il en tendant la main.

- Non ! déclara-t-elle fermement.

Plus amusé du tout, Drago sortit sa baguette et l'agita d'un coup sec. La fiole sauta des mains de la jeune femme pour atterrir dans les siennes.

- L'avantage, dit-il d'un air satisfait, c'est que moi je n'ai pas tiré un trait sur la magie.

Furieuse, Hermione l'observa déboucher la fiole.

- Ne fais pas ça... supplia-t-elle alors. Malefoy, c'est...

- Dangereux, je sais. Tout comme l'est Valarias. C'est ma seule chance.

Drago porta le liquide à ses lèvres et avala le contenu en quelques gorgées. Impuissante, Hermione le regardait avec des yeux épouvantés.

Il reposa la fiole vide sur la table, et attendit. Hermione attendait aussi, le cœur battant. Les minutes s'écoulèrent, mais rien ne se passa. L'air confiant de Drago se déformait peu à peu en une grimace anxieuse.

- Je ne comprends pas... murmura-t-il alors. Ça devrait marcher... J'ai respecté les instructions à la lettre !

- Peut-être qu'il faut du temps pour que ça fasse effet ? tenta-t-elle.

- Je ne comprends pas... répétait Drago, de plus en plus agité.

- T'es sûr d'avoir bien lu la formule de...

- Oui, Granger ! la coupa-t-il sèchement. La potion était parfaite ! Parfaite !

C'est alors qu'il envoya balader la chaise sur laquelle il se tenait un peu plus tôt, ignorant les miaulements outrés de Pattenrond qui venait de se faire chasser sans ménagement.

- Et merde ! rugit Drago en jetant la fiole vide à son tour.

Le verre s'explosa contre le mur.

- Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! hurla-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas si grave, couina timidement Hermione qui ne savait jamais comment réagir lors de ses excès de colère.

- Pas si grave ? répéta-il en tournant vers elle un regard assassin. Ce sont des mois de préparation qui viennent de foirer, Granger ! L'espoir de sauver ma mère qui vient de disparaître en fumée ! Alors si, c'est grave !

- On peut essayer de le refaire ? insista-t-elle, trouvant n'importe quoi à dire qui le calmerait un temps soit peu.

- Non, on ne peut pas ! trancha-t-il, agacé. C'était la seule et unique fiole de Weasley, et même s'il était capable de me la refaire, il faudrait que je vole à nouveau tous les ingrédients ! Et ça ne serait jamais prêt à temps !

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- A temps pour quoi ? demanda-t-elle, confuse.

Drago cessa de faire les cents pas à travers la pièce, et croisa enfin son regard.

- Pour le bal, répondit-il.

- Pour...pour le bal ? répéta-t-elle bêtement. Tu comptais y aller ?

- Bien sûr que je comptais y aller, répliqua-t-il sans parvenir à calmer sa colère. L'évènement du siècle où le Conseil dans son entier est réuni autour d'une table, ce n'est pas une occasion qui se loupe ! Bon sang, ils auraient tous été là ! A portée de main ! Sans garde rapprochée dans la salle pour ne pas effrayer les invités !

- La sécurité aurait largement été renforcée, au contraire, se permit-elle de réfuter. Ils savent parfaitement que cette soirée est une occasion en or pour les résistants de s'en prendre à eux, et tout sera très surveillé, à la limite de la paranoïa !

- Je sais tout ça, Granger, dit-il d'une voix froide. Mais j'aurais eu ma protection renforcée à moi, dissimulée avec soin. Quelle poisse ! J'avais tout prévu, je...

Il s'interrompit, la respiration haletante. Il semblait ne plus savoir quoi faire, quoi dire. Il se tenait là, au milieu du salon, les yeux dans le vide, réalisant ce que signifiait l'échec de la potion. Hermione osa enfin bouger et se leva de sa chaise pour venir le rejoindre prudemment.

- Tu n'es plus tout seul, Malefoy, souffla-t-elle alors d'une voix apaisante. Je suis là, moi. Je vais t'aider à sortir ta mère de son enfer, je te le promets.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, et Hermione vit alors le gris de ses yeux s'estomper doucement.

- Ne le prends pas mal, Granger, dit-il d'un ton moins rude, mais je ne vois pas comment on pourrait vaincre toute une Confrérie à deux, aussi doués soit-on. Surtout sans ta baguette magique.

Hermione baissa les yeux d'un air quelque peu honteux. Comme elle s'y attendait, Drago se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il se retourna alors une dernière fois pour lui lancer un objet rond qu'elle rattrapa de justesse. Elle ouvrit la paume et y découvrit le scrutoscope.

- Pose-le sur la cheminée, lui dit-il. Il faut qu'on ouvre l'œil. Je sens que toute cette histoire avec Kerry est loin d'être terminée.

Et il claqua la porte de sa chambre.

- Bonne nuit... souffla-t-elle dans un murmure.

Hermione soupira, puis obéit en posant la petite boule magique sur la cheminée. Elle alla ensuite récolter les bouts de verres cassés un par un, avant d'aller les jeter à la poubelle.

Drago avait été là, lorsque le monde semblait s'être écroulé sur elle. Il était normal qu'elle essaie de lui remonter le moral à son tour, mais ce n'était pas chose aisée. Malefoy était si... dur à suivre ! Il pouvait passer de la douceur à l'énervement en un rien de temps, et personne n'était en mesure de déterminer lorsqu'il se calmerait. Il était le genre d'homme unique maître de ses sentiments, le seul à décider à quel moment sa colère était autorisée à quitter les lieux, et en aucun cas à l'écoute de ce que les autres pourraient bien exiger de lui. C'était ainsi. Hermione ne pouvait qu'attendre.

C'est donc en espérant que la nuit apaiserait les angoisses du jeune homme qu'elle se coucha à son tour sur son assemblage inconfortable de coussins. Les yeux tournés vers le plafond, elle patienta pour la venue du sommeil, bien que celle-ci fût constamment repoussée par l'image du Conseil.

Sept hommes qui détenaient l'avenir des Sang-de-Bourbe entre leurs mains. Sept hommes qui ne se rendaient pas encore compte de la grosse erreur, fatale, d'avoir accepté parmi eux un huitième membre...

oOoOo

Réveillée par l'éblouissante lumière du jour, Hermione tenta malgré tout de se rendormir. Mais à peine voulut-elle tourner le dos à la lumière qu'une atroce douleur au reins lui fit brusquement ouvrir les yeux. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se débrouille pour dénicher un lit digne de ce nom.

Elle leva la tête vers l'horloge désormais réparée, et constata sans grande surprise qu'il n'était que sept heures du matin. Quitte à être réveillée, autant se rendre utile en préparant le déjeuner.

Hermione tira une grimace en trouvant les placards quasiment vides ; la bataille de pancakes de la veille avait été amusante, certes, mais également un gros gâchis. Il devenait urgent d'aller au marché, à présent, mais Drago ne la laisserait jamais prendre un tel risque. Elle-même, bien que tentée de faire un tour en ville pour changer d'air, était rapidement refroidie par le souvenir de sa dernière expérience à l'extérieur.

Hermione prit donc la sage décision de rester à la chaumière, et rassembla les trois œufs survivants de guerre pour préparer une omelette.

Trois heures plus tard, l'omelette était froide, et toute séchée par-dessus le marché. Hermione jeta un œil à l'horloge. C'était la première fois que Drago dormait jusque si tard, étant généralement le premier des deux à se lever. Après une brève hésitation, elle décida d'aller jeter un coup d'œil dans sa chambre, au risque de le réveiller et de s'attirer ses foudres. Elle emporta avec elle l'assiette contenant l'omelette, au cas où ça serait suffisant pour se faire pardonner.

- Malefoy ? chuchota-t-elle en faisant grincer la porte. Tu dors encore ?

Les volets cassés de la fenêtre divulguaient une lumière suffisante dans la pièce pour qu'elle distingue la silhouette endormie du jeune homme. Au bout du lit, une boule de poils orange somnolait paisiblement.

- Il est dix heures, informa-t-elle en enjambant les habits sales qui traînaient par terre.

Une fois au bord du lit, elle se mordit la langue, puis osa finalement poser une main prudente sur son épaule nue.

Elle laissa l'assiette tomber par terre. Hermione retira sa main d'un geste vif. La peau du garçon était bouillante.

Réveillé, Pattenrond sauta du lit et vint renifler l'omelette étalée sur le tapis.

- Malefoy, appela Hermione d'une voix soudain tremblante, espérant de tout cœur qu'il allait lui répondre.

Mais elle savait déjà qu'il ne réagirait pas, qu'il ne l'enverrait pas balader, et qu'il n'ouvrirait pas non plus les yeux.

- Malefoy ! insista-t-elle en lui prenant la tête entre les mains.

Ses doigts glissèrent sur les joues ruisselantes du jeune homme. Un gémissement d'horreur franchit involontairement les lèvres d'Hermione.

- Non... hoqueta-t-elle, sentant les larmes lui monter. Ce n'est pas vrai, dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai, Merlin !

Sa raison lui criait de se dépêcher de trouver un moyen de faire chuter la fièvre, de bouger au lieu de rester bêtement plantée là, mais ses jambes restèrent immobiles. Car, au fond d'elle, Hermione savait très bien qu'il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire pour lui. Si un remède avait existé, Drago l'aurait déjà trouvé.

- Je te l'avais dit... gronda-t-elle sombrement, la gorge serrée. Je te l'avais bien dit... Bon sang, Malefoy ! Tu n'aurais pas pu m'écouter, une seule fois dans ta vie ?

Elle avait crié, mais Drago restait inconscient. Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait. Elle essuya ses joues avec sa manche et respira un grand coup pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle sortit de la chambre et alla chercher un torchon dans la cuisine. Elle passa le tissu sous l'eau froide, tout en essayant de maîtriser le tremblement nerveux des mains.

De retour auprès de lui, elle passa délicatement le torchon sur son visage, dans son cou, et dans ses cheveux déjà trempés.

- Je t'en prie, réveille-toi... murmurait-elle. Est-ce que tu m'entends, au moins ?

Elle lui prit la main, mais cette dernière demeurait molle. Aucun signe de conscience.

- T'es vraiment obstiné, hein... ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire froidement. Tu mériterais que je t'en colle une, tu sais ça ?

Bien décidée à ne plus laisser aucune larme s'évader, son angoisse semblait s'extérioriser grâce à la colère, et Hermione continua de lui éponger le visage tout en l'assaillant de reproches. Mais elle ne se sentit pas mieux pour autant. La fièvre restait ardente.

Elle lui décolla le drap de la peau, tout aussi mouillé que l'oreiller. Elle ouvrit ensuite la fenêtre dans l'espoir de laisser entrer la moindre brise qui pourrait refroidir la véritable fournaise que semblait être devenue la chambre. Puis, elle attendit. Assise sur le lit, elle attendit.

Ses yeux détaillèrent le visage du jeune homme comme jamais ils n'avaient eu l'occasion de le faire, et elle remarqua seulement à quel point ses traits étaient fins et doux. La couleur grise paralysante ou bleu hypnotisante de ses yeux avaient toujours rendu Drago difficile à contempler, comme une beauté froide que l'on ne serait pas autorisé à fixer.

Mais, assise ici, à l'observer sans aucune retenue, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher d'examiner son physique, profitant d'une occasion qui ne se représenterait jamais.

Sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, elle se laissa guider par son envie de poser une main sur son front. Hermione ferma les yeux au contact de la peau de braise. Elle s'imagina un instant aspirer toute cette chaleur en elle, et le libérer ainsi de cette transe effrayante, quitte à en être la nouvelle victime. Mais plus effrayant encore, elle réalisa qu'elle serait réellement prête à le faire si on lui en donnait le pouvoir. Sûrement rougirait-elle de telles pensées si la situation n'avait pas été sérieuse.

Sa main glissa lentement de son front jusque dans les cheveux blonds du garçon. Hermione tira un sourire triste. Ces cheveux qu'elle avait tant de fois juré de lui arracher un jour...

- Sale petite fouine, s'amusa-t-elle à dire.

Le son de sa propre voix résonnant dans un silence complet ramena Hermione à la réalité. Il ne l'entendait pas, ne lui répondrait pas, ne reviendrait peut-être pas...

Les paroles de la veille ne cessaient de se répéter en boucle dans sa tête, et la jeune femme aurait donné cher pour que les voix cessent de lui ôter le peu d'espoir auquel elle s'accrochait.

« _George t'a-t-il dit combien d'autres chouettes ont joué le rôle du cobaye avant que ça ne marche ?_

_- Heu...ouais. Les deux premières sont tombées malades et sont mortes le lendemain._ »

Hermione éclata en sanglots. Des sanglots incontrôlables. Les larmes, qui ne supportaient plus d'être constamment repoussées, se déversèrent en torrents sur ses joues.

- T'as pas le droit me lâcher, Malefoy ! s'exclama-t-elle alors en lui agrippant les épaules. T'es d'un égoïsme monstrueux ! Me demander de rester pour ne plus souffrir, tout en sachant à l'avance que tu allais m'abandonner comme ça ? T'es vraiment un... un salaud ! Un ignoble... ignoble...

Sa phrase s'étouffa en pleurs, et la jeune femme se rallongea mollement à ses côtés. Elle avait mal à la tête. Hermione se mordit profondément la lèvre pour qu'elle cesse de trembloter, et ferma les yeux pour apaiser ses battements de cœur.

Elle savait qu'elle allait le perdre. C'était inévitable. Tout se déroulait exactement comme avec les cobayes de George, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Elle se maudit d'abandonner si vite, sans chercher de solutions, mais restait en elle la conviction profonde qu'espérer voir Drago sortir de ce comma était tout aussi illusoire que douloureux. Il n'y avait aucune raison logique pour qu'il s'en sorte plus chanceux que les chouettes.

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer davantage. La tête posée contre le torse du jeune homme, elle huma son parfum. Ce geste la ramena soudain deux ans en arrière ; la nuit où elle s'était enfuie de l'Ordre. Laissant l'homme qu'elle aimait derrière elle, Hermione n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de voler un sweat à Ron, pour pouvoir respirer son parfum où qu'elle se trouve.

En ce temps encore, elle était amoureuse. Les années avaient atténué la douleur d'une telle crevasse dans le cœur, mais jamais effacé.

Elle se trouvait maintenant allongée aux côtés d'un homme tout autre, en train d'ancrer dans sa mémoire une odeur qu'elle redoutait de perdre à chaque instant.

Que devait-elle comprendre de la soudaine existence d'une seconde crevasse aux côtés de celle de Ronald ?

Hermione fronçait les sourcils, laissant ses larmes dégringoler jusque dans sa bouche entrouverte.

Se pouvait-il que ce ne soit pas juste de l'attirance physique qu'elle ressentait (ressentît ?) pour Drago, comme elle l'avait longtemps supposé ? Était-il si fou de croire un instant que la raison pour laquelle chaque sourire du jeune homme qui lui coupait la respiration était peut-être dû à plus qu'une simple beauté renversante ? Quelque chose qu'elle avait déjà connu auparavant, un sentiment de bien-être qui lui était familier...

L'amour.

Hermione releva lentement la tête pour apercevoir le visage de Drago. La peur qu'apportaient ces nouvelles questions se dissipa.

Oui, peut-être bien qu'elle l'aimait. C'était une révélation dont elle n'aurait probablement jamais voulu prendre conscience si les évènements avaient été différents. L'inquiétude de la réaction du Serpentard, l'angoisse d'être percée à jour, l'interdiction formelle de succomber au charme d'un homme qui n'aimait pas en retour... Des appréhensions qui, ce matin, n'avaient pas la moindre importance.

Car, de toute évidence, le destin s'apprêtait à faire en sorte que Drago Malefoy n'apprenne jamais la vérité.

oOoOo

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, à présent. Ses rayons traversaient la fenêtre de la chambre tout droit sur le lit, et Hermione avait dû accrocher une chemise en guide de rideau pour atténuer la chaleur, la peau du jeune homme étant toujours aussi ardente.

Allongée contre lui, elle n'avait pas bougé depuis des heures, et avait chaud également. Les larmes avaient séché sur ses joues, et son regard restait vague, revisitant les bons comme les mauvais moments passés depuis qu'elle était à la chaumière.

Elle ne voulait pas louper une seule des dernières secondes qui lui restaient aux côtés de Drago, et ignora les miaulements affamés qui s'élevaient depuis la cuisine.

Hermione avait une main posée sur la poitrine du jeune homme, afin de ressentir les battements de son cœur, craignant qu'ils ralentissent à chaque instant.

- Tu sais... murmura-t-elle, sa voix rauque brisant un long silence, j'ai longtemps cru que ce qui me retenait ici, c'était ta chaumière. Depuis la première fois où je l'ai vue, je l'ai voulue.

Hermione étira le coin de sa bouche en petit rictus.

- Et je l'ai eue. Je t'avais bien dit que je finirais pas rester ici. En revanche...

Comme si sa tête pesait des tonnes, elle la pivota lentement pour apercevoir le visage du jeune homme.

- En revanche, j'ignorais que toi tu partirais. Et je réalise que, sans toi, cette chaumière ne représente plus rien. Sans toi, je n'en veux plus...

Hermione renifla bruyamment et frotta ses yeux rougis.

- J'ai toujours pensé que cette petite maisonnette dégageait une atmosphère rassurante et chaleureuse, qui me rappelait un peu ma Salle Commune rouge et or. Comment n'ai-je pas pu comprendre plus tôt que ce sentiment de sécurité n'émanait pas de la chaumière, mais de toi ? Ça me paraît si évident, maintenant...

Tout à coup, Hermione se figea. Les battements de cœur du jeune homme venaient subitement de changer de rythme, mais ils ne ralentissaient pas comme elle le craignait ; son cœur s'était mis à cogner de plus en plus fort.

- Malefoy ? appela-t-elle en se redressant aussitôt, les yeux luisants d'espoir.

C'est alors que ce dernier se mit à basculer sa tête de droite à gauche, comme lorsqu'on tente désespérément de se réveiller d'un cauchemar. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, et il semblait lutter pour respirer.

- Malefoy ! cria-t-elle inutilement, prise de panique. Qu'est-ce...

Ses mots furent étouffés par la main du jeune homme qui venait brusquement de lui encercler le cou avec force. Les yeux exorbités de surprise, Hermione tenta vainement de défaire la poigne de Drago, mais celui-ci serrait de plus en plus fort. Ses yeux gris cernés de rouge se tournèrent vers elle, tandis que son torse se redressait lentement.

- Où est ma mère ? demanda-t-il hargneusement. Qu'as-tu fait d'elle ? Réponds !

Incapable de sortir le moindre mot, ni même de penser correctement, Hermione continuait de marteler le bras assassin de coups, espérant qu'il la lâche.

- QU'AS-TU FAIT A MA MÈRE ? vociféra-t-il encore plus fort, les yeux pétillants de rage.

Rapidement à court de souffle, Hermione sentit son esprit divaguer. Elle avait cessé de gigoter, et ne pouvait plus que supplier intérieurement qu'il la laisse partir.

L'instant d'après, elle sentit la pression se relâcher d'un coup. Ses jambes fléchirent aussitôt, et Hermione s'écroula à genoux, luttant pour respirer à nouveau. Dès qu'elle fut en état de bouger, elle rampa sans attendre vers la porte, le plus loin possible du jeune homme. Une fois sûre qu'il ne pouvait plus l'atteindre, elle s'autorisa à se mettre debout pour pouvoir l'apercevoir.

De nouveau allongé, Drago était retombé dans le coma.

Cette soudaine poussée de violence avait dû l'épuiser plus encore. Hermione rejoua la scène dans sa tête pour essayer de mieux comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais n'en vint qu'à l'unique conclusion que Drago avait simplement été victime d'hallucinations dues à la fièvre. Avec une peau aussi brûlante, il n'était pas étonnant qu'il se passe de drôles de choses dans sa tête.

Néanmoins, Hermione sortit de la chambre et ferma la porte derrière elle, avant de se laisser glisser contre celle-ci.

La respiration encore haletante, les pupilles agitées, la jeune femme se trouvait en état de choc. Elle avait vraiment cru qu'il ne lâcherait pas sa prise, et s'était imaginée mourir de la pire des façons.

Elle finit par se relever, puis alla se servir à boire, la gorge sèche. Tandis qu'elle buvait son cinquième verre d'eau, son regard se posa sur la porte de la chambre. Un frisson désagréable la parcourut ; elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir y entrer de nouveau. Toutefois, elle savait déjà qu'elle retournerait le voir quoi qu'il arrive.

oOoOo

En effet, une heure plus tard, Hermione se tenait au chevet de Drago. Assise sur une chaise, le coude sur la table de nuit pour retenir sa tête, elle était retombée dans une contemplation vide et silencieuse. Malgré la fièvre toujours intensément présente, les traits détendus de Drago laissaient deviner un esprit moins agité.

Cependant, en observant de plus près, Hermione remarqua que son visage n'était en fait pas si immobile ; sous ses paupières, ses yeux se baladaient de droite à gauche de façon incessante. Inquiète, elle glissa instinctivement sa main dans celle du jeune homme. C'est alors qu'elle ressentit une légère pression en retour. N'en croyant pas ses yeux, elle continua de fixer les doigts de Drago se refermer sur les siens.

Hermione redouta soudain une nouvelle crise violente.

Mais ce fut tout en douceur qu'elle le vit ouvrir les yeux. N'osant pas faire le moindre mouvement, elle attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne difficilement la tête vers elle. Hermione tira un large sourire lorsqu'elle croisa de nouveau un regard bleu perçant qu'elle avait cru ne plus jamais revoir.

- Pansy... murmura-t-il.

Le sourire de la jeune femme retomba.

- Non, c'est moi, bredouilla-t-elle. Hermione.

Mais ce fut comme si elle n'avait pas parlé :

- Pansy, tu es bien là ? dit-il d'une voix cassée par l'effort de parler.

De toute évidence, il délirait.

- Je dois sûrement être mort pour que tu sois là.

- Non ! ne put s'empêcher de contredire Hermione. Tu n'es pas mort, tu es à la chaumière !

Une fois de plus, il ne l'entendit pas.

- Comment as-tu pu me faire ça, reprocha-t-il alors. Pourquoi tu t'es jetée devant moi, hein ? T'avais pas le droit, le sortilège m'était destiné ! Tu n'en fait toujours qu'à ta tête. Si tu savais comme je t'en veux...

Hermione, qui ne chercha plus à le désillusionner, garda le silence.

- Tu me manques tellement, poursuivit-il en fixant Hermione. J'avais besoin de toi pour traverser tout ça, mais tu m'as abandonné. Encore une fois. Je sais que c'est ma faute. Je sais que je n'aurais jamais dû te dire tout ça...

Sans vraiment réfléchir aux conséquences, Hermione sentit alors le besoin de le détromper, se remémorant la mort comparable d'Elena, quelques jours plus tôt :

- Tu n'es en rien responsable de mon sacrifice, Drago. J'ai choisi de te sauver la vie, et il n'y a rien que tu aurais pu faire pour m'en empêcher.

- Je regrette ce que je t'ai dit... Je ne le pensais pas... Je voulais juste te protéger.

- Je le sais, assura-t-elle.

Elle sentit Drago lui serrer la main un peu plus fort. Ses paupières semblaient s'alourdir, et il luttait visiblement pour rassembler son peu de forces.

- Tu ne devineras jamais avec qui je passe mes journées, désormais, dit-il alors. Ta grande amie Hermione Granger. Et nous avions tort à son sujet...

Cette dernière retint difficilement un sourire.

- ...elle est encore plus folle que nous nous amusions à l'imaginer, acheva-t-il.

Hermione se renfrogna, mécontente.

- Mais elle m'aide beaucoup, reprit-il. Je ne veux pas que tu m'en veuilles de rester avec elle. J'ai appris à la connaître un peu mieux, tu sais, et elle ne prétend pas être intelligente, comme tu disais. Elle l'est, c'est tout. Sans elle, je n'aurais jamais fini ma potion à temps.

Il s'interrompit, comme incertain des propos qu'il allait tenir à son amie.

- En réalité, osa-t-il finalement, elle est différente de la stupide bande de Potter. C'est pourquoi je l'apprécie, je suppose. Contrairement à lui, elle ne passe pas son temps à se plaindre et n'est pas soutenue par ceux qui l'entourent, mais sans cesse rabaissée et maltraitée. Et pourtant, elle fait face coûte que coûte, sans tout un ministère fanatique pour récompenser ses bonnes actions. Elle est devenue la force morale qui me manque pour garder espoir, mais...

Il ferma les yeux comme s'il avait mal, et sa main glissa hors de celle d'Hermione.

Celle-ci s'empressa de lui prendre la tête entre les mains.

- Drago, appela-t-elle, reste éveillé ! S'il te plaît, bats-toi, par Merlin ! Drago !

Mais sa tête venait de retomber mollement sur l'oreiller.

- Ne sois pas fâchée... lâcha-t-il alors dans un murmure à peine audible. Elle ne te remplacera jamais, j'espère que tu le sais...

Hermione eut beau lui secouer les épaules, il ne répondit plus. Espérant de tout cœur le voir reprendre conscience, elle resta immobile un long moment, attentive au moindre mouvement de paupières.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle dut se résoudre à abandonner. Même si la fièvre semblait s'être atténuée, il restait inconscient, et sa peau plus pâle que jamais.

oOoOo

Agacée par les miaulements insistants de Pattenrond, Hermione marcha d'un pas rageur jusqu'à la cuisine, et ouvrit le frigo en soupirant. Oserait-elle donner au chat les vieux restes de la carcasse de poulet au risque de lui provoquer une intoxication alimentaire ?

- Désolée, mon vieux, il n'y a rien d'autre, dit-elle en sortant la viande.

Hermione chercha l'écuelle dans laquelle elle avait pris l'habitude de mettre la nourriture, mais elle n'était plus à sa place.

- Bien joué, Pattenrond... maugréa-t-elle au chat d'un air sombre. Je ne sais pas où tu l'as mise, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour la chercher. Pas maintenant.

L'animal miaula d'un air mauvais. Hermione n'y prêta aucune attention. Ce silence la rendait dingue. Et pourtant, cela faisait bien deux ans qu'elle était habituée à la solitude, mais la voix de Drago, ironique, gentille ou moqueuse, lui manquait affreusement. Sans l'atmosphère agitée qu'ils créaient à deux, cette chaumière n'était plus qu'une maison dénuée de vie.

- Tu ne peux pas me laisser, murmura-t-elle, les dents serrées par la colère. Trop de gens ont besoin de toi dehors.

Elle se mordit la langue, puis ajouta :

- _J'ai_ besoin de toi.

Saisie d'une nouvelle vague d'espoir, Hermione alla dans la chambre chercher le vieux manuel de potion de Drago et le ramena à la cuisine, avant de le plaquer sur la table dans un bruit sourd. Elle l'ouvrit et tourna les pages sans aucune délicatesse, déterminée à trouver n'importe quoi qui pourrait l'aider à faire sortir Drago de cet état comateux.

Arrivée à la page du breuvage d'amplification, elle lut et relut les indications une dizaine de fois, essaya de déceler des informations éventuellement cachées dans les phrases, mais n'y trouva aucune réponse.

- Ah, ce fichu bouquin ne sert à rien ! s'écria-t-elle en refermant le livre d'un coup sec.

Incapable de rester en place, elle se mit à faire les cents pas tout en se creusant la cervelle à la recherche d'une potion ou autre remède qui pourrait marcher. Elle passa en revue ses six années à Poudlard, se concentrant sur les potions enseignées par Rogue, les plantes médicales montrées par Madame Chourave, les soins magiques attribués par l'infirmière à chacune de ses visites... mais rien, jamais rien ne mentionnait un remède spécifique aux folies dangereuses des inventeurs. Tout ce que les professeurs avaient pu leur en dire se résumait aux mises en garde contre la très mauvaise idée d'essayer un jour de créer sa propre potion, au risque de ne pas en maîtriser les effets. Évidemment, Fred et George Weasley n'avaient jamais été de ceux qui écoutaient en cours...

Du coin de l'œil, Hermione vit une fusée orange décamper à toute vitesse dans la chambre de Drago.

- Qu'est-ce que...

Elle fut interrompue par la soudaine alarme bruyante du scrutoscope. Tournoyant au-dessus de la cheminée, sa couleur rouge vif indiquait clairement une présence non désirée.

- Drago ! souffla-t-elle, inquiète.

Elle commença à se diriger vers la chambre, mais se stoppa net ; si des Adeptes étaient effectivement sur le point de débarquer, il y avait de fortes chances qu'ils viennent pour elle, et non pour lui. En espérant protéger Drago, elle ne ferait probablement rien d'autre que d'attirer l'ennemi jusqu'à lui.

Elle fit demi tour, éteignit rapidement la lumière dans l'espoir fou que ça puisse être utile, et alla se cacher dans le seul endroit qui lui vint à l'esprit. Hermione ouvrit la trappe, puis sauta à l'intérieur, avant de repositionner les lattes au-dessus de sa tête.

Puis, elle attendit, le cœur battant.

Le nuit commençait à recouvrir le ciel de son manteau noir, et Hermione ne distinguait rien dans l'obscurité totale de la fosse. Le scrustocope avait cessé son vacarme, et le soudain silence devint extrêmement angoissant.

Aussi figée que la pierre, Hermione tendait l'oreille. Mais ne résonnait que le tic-tac monotone de l'horloge.

A peine avait-elle osé décontracter son poignet qui, plié en deux contre la paroi de terre, lui faisait mal, qu'elle entendit le plancher émettre un très léger craquement, tout près.

Hermione sentit son cœur rater un battement. Elle comprit qu'ils étaient là depuis tout ce temps, silencieux.

Elle tenta de repousser la panique qui lui écrabouillait l'estomac. Son cerveau se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. S'ils agissaient avec autant de discrétion, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant de l'état inconscient de Drago, et craignaient de le réveiller. Leur chaumière n'avait donc pas été sous surveillance, ces derniers jours.

Ce ne fut toutefois pas assez pour la rassurer, à ce moment-là.

Le parquet grinça de nouveau, mais juste au-dessus de sa tête, cette fois. Hermione se fit toute petite, comme si elle espérait pouvoir s'enfoncer sous terre plus profondément encore. La respiration complètement retenue, elle ne lâchait pas les lattes des yeux, prête à les voir se soulever à chaque instant.

Ce qu'elle redoutait arriva. Tandis que la première latte était retirée, la faible lumière de la lune que laissaient passer les fenêtres se glissa à l'intérieur du trou. Trois autres lattes s'extirpèrent par enchantement, et Hermione se retrouva exposée aux yeux d'une ombre humaine qui lui parut gigantesque. Une longue cape traînante, la capuche noire rabaissée sur la tête, elle devina le sourire victorieux de l'Adepte.

- Bingo, lâcha l'homme dont la voix grave lui déclencha une série de frissons.

Il pointa sa baguette sur elle et Hermione sentit son corps se décoller lentement du sol. Dans un élan de désespoir, elle se mit à racler le sol boueux en priant pour y rester collée, mais ne récolta qu'une poignée de terre sous les ongles.

- Kerry n'avait pas rêvé, constata alors une seconde voix, tout aussi mielleuse.

Lorsqu'Hermione fut totalement suspendue en dehors de la fosse, les pieds ballants, elle distingua le deuxième homme, sur sa gauche.

- Elle est donc bel et bien en vie... murmura celui qui gardait sa baguette pointée sur elle. J'aurais dû me ranger aux côtés de Kerry plus tôt. Il a décidément un sacré flair.

- Ne tardons pas, dit l'autre. Il peut se réveiller à tout instant.

Elle fut légèrement déportée sur le côté, au-dessus de la terre ferme.

- Et dire que nous tenons la preuve suffisante pour le faire liquider par le Conseil, maugréa-t-il.

- Conseil dont il fait parti, je te rappelle. Chaque chose en son temps. On déguerpit, maintenant.

L'Adepte acquiesça et saisit le bras d'Hermione, prêt à transplaner. L'ancienne Gryffondor décida de tenter le tout pour le tout, ne fusse que pour retarder son départ de quelques malheureuses secondes : les deux poings fermement serrés pour ne pas en laisser tomber un seul grain, elle jeta la terre au visage de l'Adepte de toutes ses forces.

A en déduire par le rugissement de douleur qu'il poussa, elle avait réussi à viser les yeux. Le sortilège de lévitation rompu, elle retomba sur le plancher, mais ne prit pas la peine de s'attarder et profita de l'effet de surprise pour s'emparer de la casserole vide laissée sur la table, avant de la faire valser dans la mâchoire du second Adepte. Un hurlement de colère suivit le bruit des dents cassées.

Hermione courut vers la porte d'entrée, l'ouvrit à la volée, et se rua à l'extérieur. Aussitôt, une force invisible lui enserra la taille et la ramena en arrière. Ses pieds raflèrent le sol, impuissants.

A peine se retrouva-t-elle à l'intérieur qu'on lui empoigna férocement les cheveux, et ce fut à son tour de lâcher une exclamation de douleur.

- C'est comme ça que tu t'es barrée de chez Mayer, la Sang-de-Bourbe ? lui cracha-t-il à l'oreille. Je peux te parier que tu ne t'en sortiras pas cette fois !

- Pari tenu, s'éleva alors la voix de Drago.

Les Adeptes n'eurent pas le temps de réagir qu'ils s'écroulèrent tous deux à genoux, hurlant à la mort. Leurs baguettes avaient roulé sur le sol, et ils se plaquaient désormais les mains contre le crâne, saisis d'une atroce douleur. Hermione regarda sans y croire le Serpentard se tenir debout, à quelques mètres seulement. Il s'approcha d'un pas vacillant jusqu'aux deux hommes qui continuaient de se maintenir la tête entre les mains.

- Je commence sérieusement à en avoir assez que vous vous invitiez chez moi sans mon consentement, dit Drago d'une voix dangereuse. Je n'apprécie pas non plus qu'on se permette d'utiliser mes propres méthodes d'attaque, et j'apprécie encore moins quand elles sont utilisées sous mon toit.

Il s'agenouilla à la hauteur du premier Adepte, et ajouta :

- Mais ce que je supporte le moins, c'est que cet enfoiré de Kerry envoie deux de ses chiens à sa place.

Il agita sa baguette et ils s'arrêtèrent de crier. A bout de force, ils se laissèrent glisser sur le sol, la respiration hachée. Même dans l'obscurité, le gris acier de son regard était nettement perceptible.

- Puisque Kerry semble vouloir communiquer par votre intermédiaire, j'ai un message à lui transmettre, moi aussi. En revanche, je ne vais avoir besoin que d'une seule personne pour cette tâche. Alors, lequel de vous est prêt à me rendre ce service ?

Les deux Adeptes s'échangèrent un regard inquiet, comprenant clairement qu'il leur fallait désigner celui qui sortirait vivant d'ici.

- Tu peux bien nous tuer tous les deux ! déclara celui qui avait sorti Hermione de la fosse. Nous ne sommes pas des traîtres comme toi !

- Comment appelles-tu donc ton alliance avec Kerry dans le dos du Conseil, hein ? ricana Drago. De toute façon, ton ami ne semble pas de ton avis.

En effet, le visage apeuré de l'autre Adepte révélait son hésitation.

- Parfait ! déclara Drago. J'en déduis que tu es volontaire.

Et, contre toute attente, il pointa sa baguette sur l'homme qui venait de se réjouir d'avoir été désigné.

- _Avada Kedavra._

L'Adepte mourut. Son confrère insulta Drago qui l'ignora.

- Voilà mon message, dit alors Drago d'un air mauvais en donnant un coup de pied dans le corps étendu au sol. Assure-toi qu'il soit transmis directement à ton cher chef. Et si l'envie lui reprend de m'organiser une fête surprise, qu'il la fasse lui-même. J'en serais touché.

Il désigna le cadavre d'un mouvement de baguette.

- Allez, disparais.

L'Adepte survivant ne se le fit pas répéter et transplana en emportant le message.

Comme si la haine, qui l'avait si bien maintenu debout, récupérait maintenant les forces qu'elle lui avait prêtées, Drago s'effondra au sol, à l'endroit même où s'étaient tenus les deux hommes un peu plus tôt. Hermione s'empressa de se laisser tomber à ses côtés, et lui releva la tête sur ses genoux.

Elle retint une exclamation de stupeur en découvrant son cou ruisselant de sang.

- Merlin, Malefoy ! parvint-elle à articuler en regardant avec effroi ses propres doigts maintenant rouges.

- Ton chat est venu me cisailler la peau avec ses griffes jusqu'à ce que j'émerge, expliqua-t-il d'une voix faiblarde. On dirait qu'il ne te déteste pas tant que ça...

Hermione voulut éponger son cou avec un morceau de sa chemise, mais Drago arrêta son poignet, et lui mit alors sa baguette magique dans la main. Il fixa intensément ses yeux bruns.

- Fais-moi plaisir, et protège-toi, maintenant. Je ne vais plus être là pour le faire.

- Ne dis pas ça ! contredit-elle aussitôt, refusant d'en entendre davantage. Je ne peux pas, je...

- Plus le temps pour tes caprices, Granger, la coupa-t-il. Il s'agit de ta vie. Tu as peut-être abandonné la magie, mais la magie ne t'a jamais abandonnée. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, elle coule en toi...

Il toussa si bruyamment qu'Hermione ne fut même pas étonnée de voir un filet de sang au coin de sa bouche. Les yeux de nouveau embués de larmes, elle resta plantée là, à lui maintenir sa tête redevenue lourde.

Les yeux de Drago étaient clos, mais sa peau toujours aussi chaude que la braise lui assura que la fièvre le maintenait en vie. Pour combien de temps ? Elle l'ignorait.

Hermione renifla un grand coup, et essuya ses joues d'un bref coup de manche. Elle regarda ensuite la baguette magique de Drago qu'elle tenait entre les mains, et apprécia le toucher du bois.

Il fallait qu'elle utilise la magie pour faire léviter Drago jusqu'à la chambre, car elle n'y arriverait pas toute seule.

A peine cette idée eut-elle effleuré son esprit qu'elle sentit le poids de la tête du jeune homme quitter ses genoux. La seconde d'après, son corps entier était soulevé dans les airs. Abasourdie, Hermione regarda la magie opérer selon ses volontés sans même qu'elle n'ait besoin d'y réfléchir.

Elle ne put retenir un sourire de joie.

- J'ai réussi, souffla-t-elle.

Elle guida Drago jusqu'à son lit. Dans le coin de la chambre, derrière la porte du placard, se tenait Pattenrond, dont la position recroquevillée indiquait son angoisse.

- Merci, murmura Hermione avec une grande reconnaissance.

Elle prit ensuite le torchon humide resté sur la table de nuit et le posa sur le front de Drago, avant de retourner à la cuisine pour nettoyer le sang collé à ses doigts. Puis, elle observa une dernière fois la baguette magique de Drago Malefoy, celle-là même qui avait ôté de nombreuses vies, avant de la glisser dans sa poche de jeans.

oOoOo

Incapable de fermer l'œil malgré la fatigue naissante, Hermione eut envie de prendre l'air.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de mettre un pull et sortit en chemise sur le seuil de la porte. Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air qui lui frigorifia les poumons. Respirer une atmosphère différente de celle de la chaumière lui fit un bien fou, et Hermione fit quelques pas dans l'herbe fraîche de la nuit.

Bientôt, elle ne sentit plus ses orteils et trouva judicieux de rentrer avant de se transformer en glaçon.

Elle faisait demi-tour lorsqu'un bruit étrange retint son attention. Ça venait de derrière la chaumière. Lentement, et aussi silencieusement que possible, Hermione longea le mur. Un second bruit parvint à ses oreilles, semblable à des tintements d'ustensiles.

Comme une vieille habitude très vite retrouvée, sa main se posa instinctivement sur la poche de son jeans, là où se trouvait la baguette magique. Elle rassembla son courage, puis osa jeter un œil en direction du mur de derrière.

Elle vit effectivement une silhouette accroupie sous la fenêtre. Trifouillant dans le reste d'ingrédients que Drago avait hâtivement jeté par la fenêtre le jour de la première attaque de la Brigade Magique, elle semblait chercher quelque chose. Hermione plissa les yeux pour mieux en discerner la nature ; un corps mince, des gestes gracieux, c'était de toute évidence une femme. Une femme qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Le cœur d'Hermione se mit à marteler sa poitrine. Ces longs cheveux noirs, cette peau sombre...

Soudain, la silhouette se figea. Elle venait d'apercevoir Hermione. Elle la fixa le temps d'une seconde, puis détala à toute vitesse.

- Attends ! s'écria aussitôt Hermione en se lançant à sa suite. Elena !

Mais la jeune femme continuait de cavaler en direction de la forêt, et Merlin qu'elle courait vite ! Cependant, Hermione n'abandonna pas, et la suivit même lorsqu'elle franchit la lisière des arbres.

- Elena ! appela-t-elle.

Hermione courut, grimaçant sous la douleur des épines qui s'accumulaient dans ses pieds nus. Mais peu importaient les ronces, peu importaient les branches qui éraflaient son visage, il fallait qu'elle la rattrape.

Tandis qu'elle s'enfonçait dans la forêt sombre, les images de la nuit où Elena se fit tuer ressurgirent dans son esprit, espérant découvrir que le sortilège de mort ne l'avait jamais atteinte. Après tout, il se pouvait qu'elle se soit effondrée sous le coup d'un Stupefix qu'Hermione n'aurait pas vu ? Maîtrisant de moins en moins bien son excitation, Hermione ignora la fatigue de ses jambes.

C'est alors qu'au bout de quelques minutes, elle réalisa ne plus suivre, mais être suivie.

De toute évidence, Elena l'avait semée, mais quelqu'un d'autre était maintenant à ses trousses. Ou quelque chose.

Sans réfléchir davantage, Hermione accéléra sa course, soudain affolée. Sans savoir où elle allait, elle avançait tout droit, espérant échapper à son tour à son poursuiveur.

L'apparition d'un point de côté la décida finalement à s'arrêter. Elle repéra un chêne assez large pour la dissimuler, et s'empressa de se mettre dos au tronc. Malgré ses efforts, elle ne parvint pas à maîtriser sa respiration bruyante, et se plaqua une main sur la bouche pour se faire silencieuse. Elle se trouva soudain très stupide de s'être aventurée dans la forêt de ses cauchemars en pleine nuit.

Un grognement animal s'éleva, à quelques mètres de l'arbre où elle se cachait. Hermione se sentit fondre de peur. C'était donc par un loup qu'elle était traquée, et elle mettrait sa main à couper qu'il avait les yeux jaunes...

L'animal avait dû ralentir sa course également, car elle pouvait entendre le bruit de ses pattes trottiner parmi les feuilles mortes. Incapable de réfléchir correctement à une solution d'échappatoire, Hermione l'écouta se rapprocher.

Tout à coup, il aboya sauvagement et se remit à courir. Elle comprit qu'elle avait été repérée. Mais il était déjà trop près pour qu'elle ait le temps de réagir, et le loup surgit devant elle, toutes griffes dehors. Hermione poussa un cri de surprise et leva sa baguette. Un éclair bleu en jaillit et atteignit le loup qui fut expulsé contre l'arbre d'en face.

Déjà, elle avait filé au loin. Mais elle entendit bientôt la course de l'animal également, et elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il la rattrapait à grande allure.

Son pied se prit dans une racine et Hermione se retrouva brutalement plaquée contre le sol boueux. Dans sa chute, sa baguette lui avait échappée des mains. Elle tâtonna aussitôt les feuilles à la recherche de l'objet, mais l'obscurité de la forêt était telle qu'une aveugle avait autant de chance de le retrouver.

Juste derrière, le loup bondit sur elle. Hermione attrapa un large bout de bois qui traînait à côté d'elle et se retourna tout en frappant à l'aveuglette. Le bâton heurta par chance le museau du loup qui lâcha un gémissement.

De nouveau debout, Hermione tenait son unique arme à deux mains, prête à cogner. Malgré ses grognements menaçants, le loup se tint à quelques mètres, la fixant de ses yeux jaunes. C'était donc bel et bien un traqueur de la Brigade Magique. Que faisait-il tout seul ? Était-il accompagné d'Adeptes qui n'allaient pas tarder à le rejoindre ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser davantage de questions, car l'animal repassa à l'attaque. Il bondit sur elle et Hermione bascula sous le poids monstrueux du loup. Sa tête cogna violemment le sol, et son esprit se brouilla quelques secondes, n'apercevant vaguement que la bave du loup couler entre des crocs redoutablement tranchants.

- Attends ! retentit alors une voix féminine.

L'animal releva la tête. Hermione tourna la sienne vers la silhouette qui se tenait un peu plus loin entre deux arbres, cette même femme qu'elle poursuivait quelques minutes plus tôt. Le loup grogna son mécontentement.

- Son visage me dit quelque chose, dit-elle en s'approchant prudemment.

Ce ne fut apparemment pas une assez bonne raison pour la laisser respirer, car le loup ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, maintenant l'une de ses pattes fermement appuyée contre son cou. Malgré tout, Hermione réussit à articuler d'une voix étouffée :

- E...Elena... C'est moi...

Elle vit l'indienne se figer de surprise, mais son visage restait dissimulé dans l'obscurité.

- Comment m'as-tu appelée ? lâcha-t-elle alors. Jack, vire ta patte !

Tandis que le loup obéissait, tout en maintenant toutefois sa position au-dessus d'elle pour qu'elle ne puisse se relever, Hermione réalisa seulement que ce n'était pas la voix d'Elena. Elle sonnait bien moins mâture.

- J'ai...j'ai cru... commença Hermione, incertaine. Je t'ai confondue avec... désolée.

- Hermione Granger, lâcha-t-elle alors comme une révélation. C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ? Jack, pousse-toi de là, par Merlin ! C'est Hermione Granger, ne la reconnais-tu pas ?

Méfiant, le loup dut être repoussé sur le côté par la seule force de la fille qui tendit ensuite une main à Hermione. Cette dernière l'accepta et se fit aussitôt relevée. Elle posa enfin ses yeux sur le visage de l'étrangère, et resta pantoise devant la ressemblance frappante de cette indienne avec Elena. Elle ne fut même pas étonnée de l'entendre demander d'une voix excitée :

- Tu connais ma sœur ?

Bien qu'elle ait la même peau, les mêmes longs cheveux et les mêmes yeux noirs que sa sœur, Hermione apercevait mieux maintenant la distinction. Beaucoup plus jeune, ses traits étaient moins fins, et sa taille plus petite, toutefois égale à celle d'Hermione.

La réalité retomba, brutale. Elena n'avait pas survécu, et Hermione se trouva soudain naïve d'avoir pu espérer le contraire.

- Comment va-t-elle ? interrogea de nouveau la jeune fille. Où est-elle ? Loin d'ici ? Et comment l'as-tu connue ?

Assaillie de questions, Hermione comprit avec horreur qu'elle ignorait la mort tragique de sa sœur. Fixée par de tels yeux luisant d'espoir et de joie, la Gryffondor baissa les siens vers le sol, incapable d'avouer une vérité qu'elle-même avait encore du mal à accepter. Devant son mutisme, le sourire de l'indienne disparut, remplacé par l'inquiétude.

- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? s'affola-t-elle.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, la referma un instant, puis la réouvrit et dit :

- Non, elle va bien.

Ces quelques mots, gorgés de mensonges, apaisèrent aussitôt les traits de la jeune fille, et Hermione aurait tout le temps de se maudire plus tard. Ce genre de révélation ne se faisait pas ainsi à froid, ni par une inconnue, et elle ne se sentait de toute façon pas encore assez en confiance avec eux pour risquer de leur livrer une mauvaise nouvelle.

Hermione jeta un œil au loup. Il continuait de la fixer, et semblait rester sur ses gardes.

- Oh, c'est bon, détends-toi ! lui suggéra la fille en le regardant à son tour. Elle connaît Elena !

C'est alors que le loup prit forme humaine. Déconcertée, Hermione regarda l'homme se redresser de toute sa hauteur, sans chercher à masquer sa nudité. Il était immense, et bâti comme un mur. Ses cheveux étaient bruns et longs jusque dans le bas du dos, et, même après la métamorphose, ses yeux conservèrent ce jaune terrifiant.

- Es-tu sûre que c'est Hermione Granger ? demanda-t-il d'une voix si grave qu'Hermione put encore ressentir la présence du loup en lui.

- Tu parles si j'en suis sûre ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ma sœur avait l'habitude d'afficher dans sa chambre tous les articles de journaux qui mentionnaient son nom, et j'ai vu défiler des dizaines et des dizaines de photos !

Elle se tourna vers Hermione :

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je te rencontre. Je m'appelle Anna, et voici Jack.

- Désolé si je t'ai fais peur, rajouta celui-ci à son adresse.

Encore un peu chamboulée, Hermione avait du mal à trouver ses mots, et se laissa entrainer par Anna qui lui prit la main.

- Il faut absolument que Will fasse ta connaissance ! dit-elle joyeusement en l'emmenant Merlin ne savait où à travers la forêt. Oh, et Trecy aussi ! Ils ne vont pas en revenir !

- Tu sais que Djune ne va pas apprécier que tu ramènes une étrangère, commenta alors Jack qui les suivait à quelques mètres derrière.

- Elle n'est _pas_ une étrangère, pour la centième fois ! répliqua Anna d'un ton agacé. Et puis Djune ne décide pas de tout !

- Tu sais très bien que si.

Hermione vit Anna lever les yeux au ciel. Malgré son apparence semblable à celle d'une femme, elle paraissait encore très adolescente, et, d'une certaine manière, cette fraicheur réchauffa le cœur d'Hermione. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne parlait plus à quiconque, et si les récentes rencontres avec Malefoy et Elena avaient eu un impacte sur sa vie, Hermione se retrouva bêtement timide devant ces nouvelles personnes.

- Vous êtes des Sang-de-Bourbe ? ne put-elle s'empêcher finalement de demander.

- Pure souche ! répondit-elle en rigolant.

Hermione trouva le jeu de mot amusant, un Sang-de-Bourbe n'étant jamais considéré comme pur. Elle ne se souvenait pas Elena avoir le moindre sens de l'humour, mais toujours un visage grave qui laissait transparaitre les souffrances de son passé.

Tout à coup, une force sortie de nulle part arracha la main d'Anna à celle d'Hermione, et cette dernière reçut un coup dur dans la joue qui la déséquilibra. Mais on ne lui laissa même pas le temps de tomber qu'on lui saisit les deux bras avant de les lui tordre derrière le dos. Hermione étouffa un cri de douleur, tandis qu'elle entendait la voix d'Anna protester :

- Mais lâchez-là ! C'est Hermione Granger ! On ne craint rien, bande d'idiots !

Elle voulut la rejoindre, mais un homme et une femme lui barrèrent le passage.

- Écartez-vous, les jumeaux, pria-t-elle froidement.

- Reste en retrait et tais-toi un peu, Anna, répondit la femme.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle ; trois autres individus se tenaient sur la gauche, tirant sur la corde d'un arc avec la flèche pointée droit sur elle, tandis que se tenaient sur la droite un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année ainsi qu'un autre loup aux yeux jaunes.

Mais la personne qui l'inquiéta le plus fut cette femme qui avançait lentement vers elle. Elle avait des cheveux d'un blond luminescent, des yeux verts de la même étincelance, et une longue et fine silhouette dont se dégageait pourtant une prestance sans pareille. Hermione resta interdite devant une beauté aussi terrifiante.

Elle aperçut la femme adresser un léger signe de tête au molosse qui était en train de faire de la bouillie avec ses bras. Elle sentit alors qu'on lui enfonçait dans le cou la fine aiguille d'une seringue. Hermione voulut se débattre, mais elle n'en eut que plus mal.

- Djune, qu'as-tu fait ! s'horrifia Anna.

Mais la grande blonde ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention et plongea son regard émeraude dans celui d'Hermione, avant de déclarer :

- Nous venons de t'injecter de l'urine de Croup dans le sang. C'est un poison mortel qui remonte jusqu'au cœur et arrête peu à peu ses battements. Il te reste environ deux minutes à vivre.

Hermione la dévisagea sans comprendre, tentant de maîtriser sa nouvelle panique. Elle aurait voulu crier et demander pourquoi, mais quelque chose chez cette femme lui intima de ne pas prendre la parole sans en avoir l'autorisation.

- Laisse-moi te montrer ce qui décidera de ton sort, reprit-elle alors en sortant d'une sacoche deux champignons.

L'un avait une apparence basique, couleur terre et de taille moyenne. L'autre, très petit, était d'un rouge vif même discernable dans l'obscurité de la forêt.

- Je tiens dans ma main l'antidote qui arrêtera immédiatement le poison, poursuivit la dénommée Djune. Mais je tiens également un second poison qui intensifie la souffrance précédant la mort. Alors tu as deux solutions : où tu réponds à mes questions avant que le poison n'atteigne ton cœur, ou tu résistes et je te donne le champignon que personne ne souhaiterait jamais avaler.

- Je...je vais répondre, balbutia Hermione.

- Si tu mens, je le saurai, précisa-t-elle. Quel est ton nom ?

- Hermione Granger.

Si elle entendit des exclamations de surprise s'élever tout autour, le visage de Djune, en revanche, demeura impassible.

- Es-tu une Sang-de-Bourbe ? demanda-t-elle.

Hermione s'étonna de la question, comme si la réponse à la précédente n'avait pas été prise en compte. Mais l'image du poison s'infiltrant dans ses veines la dissuada de réfléchir une seconde de plus.

- Oui, répondit-elle fermement.

- Les esclaves ne possèdent pas de baguettes magiques. Pourquoi en as-tu une ?

Elle lui montra sa baguette magique qu'elle avait dû ramasser un peu plus loin.

- Sang-de-Bourbe signifie-il que je suis forcément une esclave, selon vous ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de répliquer froidement, sentant son esprit rebelle refaire soudain surface.

Cette fois, la femme parut légèrement surprise. Mais, très vite, elle recouvra un visage de marbre.

- C'est moi qui pose les questions. Répondez.

- Ce n'est pas ma baguette, soupira Hermione. Elle appartient à mon ami.

La Gryffondor ne sut si c'était un effet psychologique dû à la peur de mourir à chaque nouvelle seconde, mais elle eut l'impression de respirer de moins en moins bien, comme si on lui oppressait le cœur à mains nues.

- Vous parlez de l'ami qui habite la chaumière avec vous ?

- Oui. Écoutez, donnez-moi l'antidote et je promets de répondre à...

- Taisez-vous, la coupa-t-elle sans même hausser le ton. Nous avons un accord, tenez-y vous. Donnez-moi maintenant une seule bonne raison qui justifierait votre collaboration fréquente avec des membres de la Brigade Magique.

- Qu...quoi ? Collaboration ?

- Nous avons observé leurs allées et venues dans votre chaumière, et si vous aviez été des Sang-de-Bourbe en fuite, vous et vôtre ami ne seriez déjà plus en vie. Ces Adeptes sont donc vos alliés.

- Non ! défendit Hermione d'une voix forte. Jamais ! Nous nous battons contre eux ! Les repoussons sans cesse ! Mon ami manie la baguette magique bien mieux que la Brigade réunie ! Vous faites erreur, et...

Elle s'interrompit, soudain prise de vertige. Ce n'était pas une impression, cette fois : son cœur venait de ralentir considérablement.

- S'il vous plaît... demanda-t-elle alors d'une voix faible. Croyez-moi.

- Djune ! hurlait Anna. C'est Hermione Granger, je te dis ! Jack, fais quelque chose, par Merlin !

Mais l'homme-loup baissa la tête, impuissant.

Imperturbable, la femme blonde s'agenouilla lentement à la hauteur d'Hermione dont les genoux venaient de fléchir. Elle lui présenta alors la paume de sa main où reposait le champignon terreux.

- Tu as gagné, lui souffla-t-elle. Prends l'antidote.

Affaiblie, Hermione jeta un regard au champignon. La voix saccadée par l'effort fait pour respirer, elle parvint néanmoins à dire :

- Je veux l'autre.

- Pardon ?

- L'autre ! insista Hermione. Donnez-moi l'autre champignon !

Autour d'elles, les hommes et les femmes s'échangeaient des regards confus. Cependant, Djune lui tendit le petit champignon rouge. Hermione s'empressa de le saisir et le jeta dans sa bouche, avant de l'avaler sans croquer.

Enfin, elle sentit ses poumons se gonfler d'air à nouveau, et Hermione ne retint pas un immense sourire de soulagement. Durant la guerre, elle avait vu la mort de près à plusieurs reprises, toutefois sans jamais vraiment lui accorder son importance, trop occupée à survivre. Cette nuit-là, en revanche, offerte en cadeau à la mort de cette manière, ce fut comme si Hermione l'avait observée tendre gentiment les bras vers elle, avant de finalement les rétracter à la dernière seconde.

Lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle vit Djune qui étirait un grand sourire.

- Rares sont les personnes qui auraient pu déjouer ce piège, et il ne fait aucun doute qu'Hermione Granger en fait partie. C'est un véritable plaisir de vous rencontrer.

Et elle inclina légèrement la tête en guise de salut. Prise au dépourvu, Hermione regarda les autres l'imiter.

- Qui êtes-vous ? osa-t-elle enfin demander.

- Nous nous faisons appelés l'Armée des Impurs. Comme vous, nous luttons contre le nouvel ordre et ses Adeptes, et délivrons nos frères, esclaves des ennemis.

- Des révolutionnaires ? bredouilla Hermione, un sentiment de joie jaillissant soudain dans sa poitrine. Des vrais ? Je veux dire, vous vous battez réellement ?

- Battre est un bien faible mot ! répondit alors l'un des archers en rabaissant sa capuche. On leur botte les fesses, oui !

Il s'avança et lui tendit une main amicale.

- Gabriel, se présenta-t-il. Et voici mes deux frères, Gary et Gavin.

Hermione leur serra vivement la main, ne cessant de sourire.

- Venez avec nous, Hermione, lui dit Djune. Il faut que l'on vous montre quelque chose.

De plus en plus excitée, la Gryffondor lui précéda le pas. Mais la douleur de ses pieds écorchés par la course se réveilla tout à coup, et Hermione dut se retenir à un tronc d'arbre. Elle releva son talon vers elle et aperçut le mélange de terre et de sang, parsemé d'épines.

- Jack, s'il te plaît, dit Djune.

L'homme-loup s'approcha d'elle et Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Mais les traits de son visage étaient moins sauvages, et sa voix se révéla agréable :

- Vous permettez ?

Sans attendre de réponses, il la souleva tout en entière, ignorant son exclamation de surprise. Il suivit ensuite les autres à travers la forêt. Anna rattrapa Hermione, courant presque pour rester aux côtés de son transporteur.

- Je suis désolée de la tournure des choses, dit-elle. Je ne savais pas qu'ils te prendraient par surprise, ni que Djune te testerait !

- C'est bon, Anna, sourit Hermione. Je suis contente qu'ils l'aient fait.

- Heu...vraiment ?

- Oui ! Tu n'imagines pas combien d'années j'ai passé à chercher des gens comme vous !

Anna lui rendit son sourire radieux. Bientôt, Djune et les siens s'arrêtèrent. Hermione n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où elle se trouvait, mais cette forêt était bien plus grande qu'elle ne l'avait d'abord pensée. Elle vit alors la belle femme blonde sortir une baguette magique, et commencer à décrire des cercles invisibles, tout en murmurant des incantations qui sonnaient comme celles que Drago récitait pour protéger la chaumière.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle poursuivait le sortilège, Hermione aperçut un phénomène d'une grande magie ; devant eux, les arbres de la forêt se dissipaient peu à peu à la façon d'un nuage de vapeur, et elle admira, bouche-bée, la gigantesque illusion disparaître complètement pour laisser place à un décor moins monotone.

A en juger par les arbres toujours présents, on se trouvait encore dans la forêt, mais, cette fois, elle abritait la vie : devant eux s'étendaient des rangées de tentes à la toile beige, des multitudes de petits feux de camp, des vêtements qui séchaient entre les branches, et, par dessus tout, une trentaine de Sang-de-Bourbe, hommes, femmes et enfants, répartis en groupes autour des feux de camp, riant à cœur joie, un morceau de viande planté au bout d'un bâton. C'était un véritable campement qu'elle découvrait.

- Dites-moi que je rêve, Merlin, souffla Hermione sans y croire.

- Bienvenue chez nous, lui grogna Jack avec un sourire qui ressemblait davantage à une grimace.

Mais Hermione apprécia beaucoup la valeur de telles paroles, et le remercia poliment lorsqu'il la déposa à terre. Quand ils remarquèrent leur arrivée, quelques Sang-de-Bourbe se levèrent aussitôt, prêts à se battre.

- Tout va bien, les rassura Djune en levant une main apaisante. Nous ramenons une amie.

- Vous ne devinerez jamais qui vivait à côté de nous pendant tout ce temps ! s'exclama Anna en courant vers eux. Hermione Granger !

Comme précédemment, certains visages s'illuminèrent, et d'autres se firent inquiets.

- Hermione Granger est morte, se méfia un homme.

- C'est la sous-estimer que d'avoir cru à la propagande de la Brigade ! ricana Gabriel.

- Tu vas me dire que tu savais qu'elle était en vie ? s'étonna l'un de ses frères en haussant un sourcil peu convaincu.

- Disons que je doutais fortement de sa mort, sourit-il.

- C'est ça !

- Je croyais que les habitants de la chaumière mystérieuse étaient des ennemis ? insista le même homme.

- Il se trouve que nous nous sommes trompés, répondit posément Djune. L'identité seule de cette jeune femme est suffisante pour qu'on lui fasse confiance.

- Pardonne-moi de douter, Djune, mais es-tu sûre que c'est bien elle et pas un imposteur ?

- L'urine de Croup aurait révélé toute trace de polynectar, assura-t-elle. Et elle connaissait les propriétés d'un champignon extrêmement rare, ce qui confirme le célèbre esprit intellectuel de la fille du trio.

Cette fois, l'homme ne répliqua plus rien, et adressa même un signe de tête à Hermione. Très vite, tous vinrent à sa rencontre, avide de la voir de leurs propres yeux, tendant des mains chaleureuses et la remerciant même parfois d'avoir entendu leurs prières. Le cœur débordant de bonheur, elle ne sut plus ou donner de la tête. Tout arrivait trop vite. Elle fut reconnaissante à Djune de demander qu'on s'écarte afin qu'on puisse la soigner ; ses pieds la brûlaient sérieusement.

- Est-ce que tous ces gens sont des Sang-de-Bourbe révolutionnaires ? s'enquit-elle tandis qu'on la menait jusqu'à la grande tente du fond, différente des autres par sa couleur blanche.

- Sang-de-Bourbe, non, répondit Djune. Révolutionnaires, oui. Qu'ils soient des Sang-Mêlé, des Cracmols, des Moldus ou des Sang-de-Bourbe, ils sont tous avec nous pour la même raison : la Confrérie doit périr, et ce n'est pas en restant sans rien faire que les choses bougeront.

Hermione crut rêver. Elle avait l'impression d'entendre ses propres paroles, inlassablement répétées aux autres esclaves qui baissaient les bras.

- Des moldus ? répéta-t-elle cependant, comprenant difficilement ce qu'ils venaient faire là.

- Oui, ceux qui risquent leur vie pour rester aux côtés de ceux qu'ils aiment.

- Bien sûr, pas tous les membres de l'Armée se battent, renchérit Gabriel qui les suivit à l'intérieur. Ceux qui veillent sur le campement sont les plus jeunes, les plus âgés, et ceux qui n'ont pas encore de baguette magique. Ou bien ceux qui ne veulent pas se battre, tout simplement. Nous ne forçons personne.

- Comment se fait-il que vous ayez des baguettes, d'ailleurs ? demanda Hermione qui se posait la question depuis un moment.

- Disons qu'on les emprunte aux propriétaires qu'on envoie rejoindre les enfers, sourit-il.

- Tu verras très vite qu'on emprunte beaucoup de choses, rajouta Anna qui entrait à son tour.

- Bon, tout le monde dehors, ordonna Djune. Et sans discuter !

La petite foule qui avait commencé à les rejoindre à l'intérieur dut finalement faire demi-tour, grommelant son mécontentement. Seulement alors, Hermione prit le temps de regarder où on l'avait emmenée et, malgré l'habitude, fut surprise de se trouver dans un espace aussi démesuré lorsque l'extérieur ne laissait rien deviner d'autre qu'une misérable petite tente de camping. Des étagères de fioles remplies de potions médicinales bordaient la toile de tente, et quelques vieux matelas étaient disposés sur le sol, tout au fond. On l'installa sur l'un d'entre eux.

- Cet endroit est notre infirmerie, précisa Djune qui la voyait scruter les lieux. Et je te présente Laurent. Il va désinfecter tes plaies.

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, qu'elle n'avait pas tout de suite aperçu, s'approcha d'elle en lui adressant un sourire bienveillant.

- Je vous reconnais, dit-elle alors. Vous travailliez à St Mangouste, n'est-ce pas ?

- Cela me semble être il y a une éternité, avoua-t-il.

Hermione le laissa jeter un œil à ses pieds et elle ne sentit presque rien quand il lui retira les épines enfoncées à l'aide de sa baguette. Il lui passa ensuite une pommade sur les talons et demanda à ce qu'elle ne pose plus les pieds pendant quelques minutes. Hermione remarqua alors que la pommade était contenue dans un récipient qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien : la gamelle de Pattenrond. Que faisait-elle ici ? Se pouvait-il qu'on se soit rendu jusqu'à la chaumière pour la voler ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Après tout, elle avait bien trouvé Anna en train de farfouiller à proximité de la fenêtre, probablement à la recherche de quoi que ce soit d'utile à l'Armée des Impurs. Cependant, Hermione ne dit rien, peu encline à l'idée de leur reprocher leur attitude quand on l'avait accueillie aussi chaleureusement.

Djune, qui était restée à ses côtés, lui cala un coussin dans le creux du dos, puis se releva. Hermione voulut lui dire qu'il était inutile de se donner autant de peine car elle ne tarderait pas à repartir, mais la grande blonde avait déjà quitté la tente, accompagnée du médecin.

Laissée seule, Hermione dut reporter à plus tard des questions qui la démangeaient. Elle repensa alors à Drago, seul également, et malade à mourir.

Son cœur se serra de culpabilité. Il fallait qu'elle le rejoigne pour ses dernières heures, car, au petit matin, la chouette serait inanimée...

oOoOo

Des cris d'enfants la réveillèrent. Hermione se redressa en position assise si vite que la tête lui tourna quelques secondes. La lumière du jour traversait la toile de tente, éclairant l'infirmerie qui lui rappela les évènements de la veille. La veille ? Oh non ! S'était-elle assoupie ? Avait-elle osé fermer les yeux le temps de quelques secondes tentatrices ?

- Drago ! souffla-t-elle, horrifiée.

Hermione sauta sur ses pieds et constata avec satisfaction qu'ils étaient complètement guéris. Elle enfila les premières chaussures trouvées, probablement celles de Laurent à en juger par la taille trop grande, et sortit de la tente.

Le soleil lui agressa les yeux, interrompant aussitôt son intention de partir en courant. Lorsqu'elle fut plus habituée à la lumière, elle distingua les enfants qui l'avaient réveillée en train de courir les uns après les autres, jouant à des jeux dont elle ignorait qu'ils existent encore, les croyant oubliés par des temps trop sombres. Les feux de camp étaient éteints, certains laissant encore échapper une fine fumée entretenue par des braises chaudes.

- On va quelque part, miss Granger ?

Hermione tourna la tête vers l'homme qui venait de l'interpeller. Si elle reconnaissait la voix joyeuse de Gabriel, elle découvrit en revanche un agréable physique que l'obscurité de la nuit ne lui avait pas permis de discerner quelques heures plus tôt. Des cheveux châtains tirant sur le blond, des yeux noisette pétillants d'énergie et un sourire qui l'aveugla aussi bien que l'avait d'abord fait le soleil, il portait un carquois de flèches dans le dos.

- On dirait que tu lui as fait peur ! ricana une autre voix, juste derrière.

Celui qui était de toute évidence son frère, pourvu d'une beauté semblable, adressa à Hermione un signe de tête pour la saluer, imité par le troisième frère qui arriva à son tour. En dépit d'une forte ressemblance, ils restaient tous trois différents, notamment par la couleur de leurs yeux, remarqua Hermione ; si Gabriel les avait marrons, celui qu'elle se souvenait s'appeler Gary les avait bleus, et le dernier, Gavin, d'un gris oranger très étrange.

- Je, heu... bredouilla-t-elle enfin. Il faut que je retourne à la chaumière.

- Ok ! Laisse-moi juste prendre mon arc et on est parti ! lança Gabriel qui disparut dans une tente.

- Oh, vous n'avez vraiment pas besoin de...

- Ordre de Djune, désolée, la coupa Gary.

- Et on ne contredit jamais un ordre de Djune, compléta Gavin avec un sourire entendu.

- Nous sommes tes gardes du corps, précisa Gabriel qui revint avec son arc à la main. On va assurer ta protection un petit moment.

- Mais je ne veux pas de gardes du corps ! protesta-t-elle, s'impatientant. Si c'est une excuse pour me surveiller, je...

- Rien de cela, s'éleva alors la voix calme de Djune.

A la lumière du jour, ses longs cheveux blonds étincelaient davantage, et Hermione ressentit de nouveau un sentiment de respect s'emparer d'elle.

- Les archers ont déformé mes propos, comme bien souvent, dit-elle en leur lançant un regard réprobateur. Je leur ai simplement demandé de te raccompagner jusque chez toi quand tu déciderais de partir. Le chemin du retour n'est pas facile à retrouver. Mais si tu ne souhaites pas leur compagnie, ils ne viendront pas.

Confuse de s'être légèrement emportée, Hermione se força à sourire malgré le poids qui écrasait sa poitrine, son esprit ne cessant de penser à Drago.

- D'accord, qu'ils m'accompagnent. Merci.

- On vient aussi ! s'exclama Anna depuis les hauteurs, perchée sur les épaules colossales de Jack.

L'homme-loup les rejoint sans dire un mot.

- Moi aussi !

Un garçon du même âge qu'Anna apparut à leur suite, et lui tendit une main joyeuse :

- Will, se présenta-t-il. Le petit copain d'Anna.

- Ne l'écoute pas ! contredit aussitôt celle-ci. Il n'est pas mon petit copain, seulement dans ses rêves !

Mais Hermione avait le regard fixé sur la chemise du garçon. Cette même chemise mystérieusement dérobée quelques jours plus tôt par la présence terrifiante qui hantait la forêt.

- C'était vous le monstre ? lâcha alors Hermione, incrédule. Dans la forêt, ce jour-là, c'était vous ?

Ils s'échangèrent tous des regards incompris.

- C'est ma chemise, précisa-t-elle en désignant l'habit de Will. J'étais en train de me baigner quand on me l'a piquée !

- Ah, ça... répondit le garçon, soudain mal à l'aise. C'est pas moi, m'dame Granger. C'est Derrick qui s'occupe de ramener les fournitures !

- Peu importe, trancha soudain Hermione. Il faut vraiment que j'y aille.

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, elle quitta le campement, suivie d'un drôle de bataillon.

oOoOo

Hermione ouvrit la porte de la chaumière à la volée. Elle courut aussitôt vers la chambre, redoutant de découvrir un corps sans vie.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver un lit vide.

- Malefoy ? couina-t-elle, le cœur battant à lui faire mal.

Elle ressortit de la chambre, et c'est alors qu'elle l'aperçut. A demi assis sur le rebord de la table du salon, elle avait dû passer devant lui sans le voir, trop obsédée par la chambre.

Il détourna ses yeux des intrus pour regarder Hermione. Celle-ci se sentit fondre de bonheur. Elle avait cru ne jamais revoir ce visage.

- Malefoy, tu es vivant ! hurla-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras, qu'il le veuille ou non. Comme il ne réagissait pas, elle dut très vite reprendre ses esprits, et s'écarter de lui, quelque peu mal à l'aise. Elle s'apprêtait à le présenter aux autres, restés plantés sur le seuil, mais Will la devança. Il semblait déjà le connaître...

- Vous ! cracha-t-il en pointant Drago du doigt. Je vous reconnais ! Vous êtes l'enfoiré qui a brûlé ma maison !

- Will, qu'est-ce que tu racontes, dit gentiment Anna en posant une main sur son épaule.

Mais le garçon s'en dégagea et avança vers Drago, ses jeunes traits déformés par la colère.

- C'est lui qui a tué mon père ! hurla-t-il. Jamais je n'ai oublié son visage ! Il fait parti de la Brigade Magique ! Ordure !

Et il se rua sur Drago avec ses deux poings. D'un geste nonchalant, ce dernier sortit sa baguette magique et l'envoya valser contre le plafond, avant de le faire violemment retomber contre le sol.

- Malefoy, arrête ! s'écria Hermione en lui agrippant le bras qui tenait la baguette. Tu es devenu fou ? Laisse-le !

Drago tourna vers elle des yeux gris redoutables.

- Ne me touche pas, sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! siffla-t-il en la repoussant avec force d'un seul geste.

Hermione se prit le coin de la table entre deux côtes, et s'effondra en grimaçant de douleur. L'instant d'après, la baguette de Drago s'envolait dans les airs, et c'est alors qu'un second Drago lui empoigna brusquement le cou avant de le traîner rapidement jusqu'au mur contre lequel il le plaqua sans ménagement.

- Mieux vaut pour toi que je ne te reprenne jamais à lever la main sur elle, lui murmura-t-il dangereusement. Ou je jure devant Merlin que je te renvoie d'où tu viens. C'est assez clair ?

Il lui cogna de nouveau la tête contre le mur.

- C'est assez clair ? répéta-t-il.

- Oui... céda le premier Drago d'une voix hargneuse.

- Bien.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Hermione qui était restée à terre, et lui tendit une main. Les yeux aussi gros que des soucoupes, la jeune femme ne bougea pas.

- C'est moi, Granger, lui assura-t-il.

Même si rien ne pouvait prouver ses dires, Hermione sut que c'était lui. Toutefois, elle se releva sans son aide, encore sur ses gardes, et contempla les sosies sans comprendre. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait enfin à ouvrir la bouche, une voix s'éleva dans l'entrée.

- Eh bah ! Ça remue là-dedans ! J'ai raté quelque chose ?

Ahurie, Hermione regarda un troisième Drago faire irruption dans la chaumière.

De toute évidence, la potion avait fonctionné. Elle ignorait le pourquoi du comment, mais ne chercha pas à y répondre, bien trop occupée par une autre question qui avait toute son importance : si la cohabitation avec un seul Drago Malefoy lui puisait autant d'énergie, avait-elle la moindre chance de sortir vivante d'une cohabitation avec trois comme lui ?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Hermione se plaint, mais moi alors ? C'est déjà pas facile d'écrire un personnage comme Drago Malefoy, alors trois comme lui ! lol J'avais cette idée en tête depuis très longtemps, et j'espère que l'intrigue vous plait toujours. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je vais devoir réviser mes prochains chapitres !**

**Celui-ci a un petit goût des Insurgés, le film, mais je ne m'en suis rendue compte qu'après l'avoir écrit xD**

**Enfin bon, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment, et je vous remercie d'avoir lu mon chapitre =)**

**A bientôt,**

_**MalefoyHeartless**_


	11. Bon sang ne saurait mentir

Et voici le dixième chapitre, qui a mis du temps à arriver. L'inspiration n'était pas au rendez-vous, ces temps-ci, et croyez-moi ou non, je n'aurais sûrement pas eu la force de continuer sans les constantes reviews que je recevais. Il est très difficile de se forcer à réfléchir et écrire lorsque la page blanche vous défie du regard. En plus, préparer un concours demande beaucoup plus de temps que je ne le croyais. Je vous dis tout ça dans le réel but de vous remercier de votre patience et surtout de vos encouragements sans lesquels la suite de cette histoire n'aurait peut-être pas vu le jour.

Je me suis donc dépêchée d'écrire pour vous offrir un chapitre en cadeau de Noël. Il se peut qu'il ne soit pas à la hauteur de vos espérances, mais ce chapitre Dix m'a puisé tellement d'énergie que je ne veux plus le retoucher. Il a été fatiguant parce qu'il n'est pas simple de faire vivre toute une armée et des clones en plus des personnages principaux, de les faire intervenir de façon crédible sans toutefois trop les inclure. De plus, je me suis engagée à faire de cette fiction plus qu'une simple romance, et j'ai donc pris beaucoup de temps à l'élaboration des plans de Drago et Hermione pour vous intégrer à l'action, et non la bâcler, ce qui aurait décrédibiliser l'histoire.

Je précise ce point pour tous les lecteurs qui s'impatientent de la relation Dramione. Je vous assure qu'elle s'installe, doucement mais sûrement.

_Sur ce, c'est tout de même avec grand plaisir que je poste ce chapitre et vous souhaite une agréable lecture, ainsi qu'un joyeux Noël et une très bonne nouvelle année. Beaucoup d'amour, une bonne santé, sans oublier de fêter l'amitié et la famille sans laquelle nous ne serions personne =)_

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, merci.

**oOoOoOooOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 10 : Bon sang ne peut mentir...**

Silence.

Le temps lui-même semblait avoir stoppé sa course pour observer la scène dont les personnages restaient immobiles.

Hermione regardait les membres de l'Armée des Impurs, soudain anxieuse à l'idée de perdre sa crédibilité. Ces derniers jaugeaient les trois clones blonds d'un œil à la fois mauvais et intrigué, et leurs sens jusque là reposés s'éveillèrent, effaçant le sentiment de confiance qu'ils réalisèrent s'être un peu trop vite installé en eux. Les Serpentard leur renvoyaient ce même regard méfiant, où l'on pouvait toutefois y lire plus d'assurance, défiant quiconque de tenter le moindre mouvement suspect.

Seul un Drago parmi les trois ne prêtait pas attention aux intrus. Ses yeux gris restaient intensément fixés sur la Gryffondor. L'air inquiet qu'elle continuait d'afficher le dérangeait profondément, et il ne s'occuperait de rien d'autre tant qu'il n'aurait pas chassé au loin l'impression d'effrayer la jeune femme.

Il fut le premier à briser le silence contemplatif.

- Granger.

Elle ne réagit pas à l'énonciation de son nom. Drago fit un pas en avant, et Hermione en fit un en arrière presque en même temps. Comme si elle venait d'être trahie par la réaction de son corps, elle tourna enfin un regard d'excuse vers lui. De nouveau figé, il la dévisageait sans comprendre.

- Granger, je t'ai dit que c'était moi ! répéta-t-il d'un ton étrangement mal assuré.

- J'ai entendu, Malefoy, répondit-elle en forçant de toute évidence un sourire.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre, insista-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête d'un air entendu :

- Je le sais bien, voyons !

Son sourire sembla devenir trop lourd pour elle, car elle mit fin à leur contact visuel et se dirigea vers les archers en prenant soin de ne pas le bousculer pour passer.

- Écoutez, leur dit-elle, je vais tout vous expliquer, c'est très simple.

Un petit rire froid s'éleva. Hermione tourna sa tête vers Will qui se relevait lentement, aidé par Anna.

- Oui, explique-nous donc comment ces assassins de la Brigade ont si simplement brûlé ma maison, simplement tué mon père devant moi et tenté de m'avoir à mon tour !

- C'était avant ! dit-t-elle précipitamment. Il a changé de camp.

- Oh et ça, c'est censé justifier ses actes ?

Hermione déglutit difficilement, puis baissa la tête.

- Non, lâcha-t-elle, réalisant que rien de ce qu'elle dirait ne changerait les choses. Bien sûr que non.

- Il est réellement avec toi, Hermione ? voulut s'assurer Gary, l'archer aux yeux bleus.

- Oui. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile à croire, mais c'est la vérité.

- Qu'il ait changé ou non, je ne lui pardonnerai jamais ce qu'il a fait, déclara Will.

C'est alors que le clone de Drago qui l'avait attaqué un peu plus tôt prit la parole d'un air agacé :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je désire ton putain de pardon à la fin ? Tu veux que je te dise ? Si je devais le refaire, je le referai !

Will poussa un hurlement de rage, mais Jack le retint de son immense main. Comme un vieux réflexe, le nom rouspété sortit de la bouche d'Hermione avant qu'elle ne puisse l'arrêter :

- Malefoy !

Elle se sentit de nouveau fondre lorsque ce dernier plongea son regard acier dans le sien.

- Toi, la Sang-de-Bourbe, tu la fermes.

Le bruit d'une corde qui s'étire se fit entendre. Gabriel pointait l'une de ses flèches à quelques centimètres seulement de l'œil du Serpentard.

- J'ai une meilleure idée, dit-il. On fait comme si tu ne venais pas de l'insulter, et c'est toi qui la ferme. C'est pas mieux, comme ça ?

- Et que penses-tu de réfléchir à deux fois avant de menacer un Malefoy ? s'éleva la voix du second sosie.

La baguette tendue dans le dos de l'archer, il tirait un petit sourire victorieux. Aussitôt, deux nouvelles cordes s'étirèrent. Gary et Gavin pointaient leurs arcs de chaque côté du garçon blond. Alors qu'Hermione comptait sur le vrai Drago pour l'aider à calmer les tensions, ce dernier sortit sa baguette à son tour et toucha la poitrine de Gary avant de le mettre en garde :

- Tu fais ne serait-ce qu'une égratignure à mon double et je te laisse deviner où je te plante tes flèches. J'ai risqué bien trop pour qu'on me les enlève si près du but.

Pendant quelques instants, les regards s'échangèrent de nouveau, analysant une situation qui ne proposait pas une grande diversité de solutions. Enfin, dans un même mouvement entendu, chacun abaissa lentement son arme, sans pour autant relâcher son attention.

Hermione se racla bêtement la gorge.

- Hum... Bien. Maintenant que les présentations semblent être faites, nous pourrions peut-être tous nous asseoir et discuter tranquillement ?

- Je ne reste pas une minute de plus ici, décréta Will.

- Tant mieux, maugréa à son tour le Drago aux yeux gris en toisant un à un les Sang-de-Bourbe. Parce que ça commence à devenir franchement irrespirable ici.

- Je rentre avec Will, dit Jack. Il faut que Djune soit au courant de ce qu'il se passe.

- On vient aussi, dit Gavin.

- Non, attendez ! s'exclama Hermione qui avait l'impression que l'on allait rapporter sa bêtise à la maîtresse. Restez encore un peu, le temps de mettre les choses au clair. Il serait idiot que Djune n'entende qu'une infime partie de l'histoire, qui plus est déformée.

- Eh bien tu n'as qu'à nous rejoindre ce soir pour tout expliquer, proposa Jack. Comme ça, Djune entendra tout ce qui se dit.

Hermione commença à en avoir légèrement assez du culte voué à cette femme, car les Impurs ne paraissaient plus savoir agir sans elle. C'est donc à regret qu'elle les regarda quitter la chaumière. Toutefois, Gabriel ne bougea pas, même quand son frère l'appela. Il se tourna vers Hermione.

- Je peux rester, si tu veux, dit-il alors.

A en juger par le regard méfiant qu'il lançait aux trois Drago, il n'avait clairement pas confiance en eux.

- Non, ça va aller, l'assura Hermione.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Puisqu'elle te dit que c'est bon ! s'énerva alors Drago. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je la retiens en otage et qu'elle n'ose pas te dire la vérité de peur que je lui fasse du mal ?

- Je l'ai envisagé, en effet, répondit l'archer sans ciller.

Fatiguée de toute cette tension, Hermione le poussa légèrement vers l'extérieur.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, répéta-t-elle. J'ai confiance en lui. Vraiment.

- Pas moi. Tu sais où nous trouver s'il y a un problème.

Hermione réfléchit un instant, puis dit :

- Heu...justement, non. Je ne saurai pas retrouver le chemin.

- D'accord, alors je vais rester pour te guider ce soir, décida-t-il aussitôt.

- Non, Gabriel. Je préfèrerais que ce soit Anna.

Elle le regarda avec insistance, et il finit par céder. Il rattrapa les autres qui s'étaient déjà mis en marche, et Hermione vit Anna faire demi-tour pour la rejoindre.

- Ça ne te dérange pas de rester ? demanda-t-elle une fois qu'elle fût à ses côtés.

- Au contraire, sourit-elle.

Elles rentrèrent à l'intérieur, et ne trouvèrent que deux Drago, l'un avachi sur le lit de coussins au sol, et l'autre assis à table, penché sur ce qui ressemblait à une liste de noms, accompagnés de leur photo respective. L'une d'elles attira son attention, et une vague glaciale la traversa tout entière. Un visage gras, un teint cireux, deux petits yeux noirs effroyablement cruels cernés de profondes valises violacées, un crâne chauve, mais par dessus tout, cette longue cicatrice hideuse qui barrait son visage de l'arcade jusqu'au bas de la joue. Lord O'Mayer.

Retenant une soudaine envie de vomir, Hermione se concentra de toutes ses forces pour chasser l'image de son esprit, et prit grand soin de ne plus regarder en direction de la liste.

- Où est passé le deuxième clone ? s'étonna-t-elle alors. Attendez, c'est bien un clone qui est parti, n'est-ce pas ?

Malheureusement, le dédoublement avait également reproduit les mêmes habits, et il était de ce fait impossible de les distinguer. Elle se promit d'y remédier très prochainement, trouvant cette situation insupportable.

- Si tu pouvais éviter de nous nommer « clone », Granger, soupira celui qui était affalé sur les coussins. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être un objet.

- Comme ça tu comprends ce que je ressentais à Poudlard quand tu m'insultais de Sang-de-Bourbe, répliqua-t-elle froidement avant de se diriger vers la table où se trouvait probablement le vrai Drago.

Effectivement, il ne leva pas les yeux lorsqu'elle s'assit en face, caractéristique de son comportement lorsqu'il lui en voulait. Elle trouva judicieux de commencer par s'excuser, même si c'était plus dans le but de faire redescendre la pression.

- Je n'aurais pas dû les ramener ici sans ton consentement, dit-elle.

Il haussa les épaules, toujours sans un regard, avant de répondre d'une voix qu'il souhaitait sûrement indifférente :

- Je ne vais pas t'en vouloir de m'avoir cru mort. J'aurais juste préféré que tu ne fêtes pas ça le jour même.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ne sois pas ridicule, Malefoy. Je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour toi.

Il leva enfin ses yeux vers elle, et Hermione rougit aussitôt en réalisant ses paroles. Elle se souvint également de son comportement à l'égard du jeune homme, la veille, lorsqu'elle avait cru le perdre pour toujours. Quelles folles pensées avaient alors traversé son esprit fatigué ! Faire passer son angoisse de se retrouver seule pour de l'amour ! Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se sentir honteuse en repensant à toutes ces larmes versées, jusqu'alors persuadée d'éprouver quelque chose pour Malefoy. Drago Malefoy. Bien sûr que non, elle n'était pas amoureuse de cet homme. Il était clair maintenant qu'elle avait simplement été terrifiée à l'idée de perdre la seule amitié qu'elle avait. Le Serpentard comptait beaucoup pour elle, désormais. Il était devenu l'appui dont elle avait plus que jamais besoin, et son absence lui avait permis de réaliser qu'elle s'était attachée au jeune homme bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

Hermione repensa à Ron, et son cœur se mit à battre douloureusement. Oui, voilà ce qu'était l'amour. On savait qu'il était là parce qu'il faisait mal. Rien à voir avec ce que faisait son cœur lorsqu'elle pensait à Drago.

Hermione reprit soudain ses esprits, réalisant que ses songes l'avaient arrachée à la réalité l'espace d'un instant. Elle baissa les yeux pour masquer le trouble qui s'empara d'elle en constatant que Drago ne l'avait pas lâchée du regard une seule seconde. Elle changea de sujet :

- Alors, où est ton clone ? Et pourquoi était-il seul à la chaumière à mon arrivée ?

Il sembla hésiter à répondre.

- Quand je me suis réveillé et que tu n'étais plus à la chaumière, finit-il par dire, je me suis demandé si tu étais partie pour de bon. J'ai juste fait un tour dehors pour vérifier, mais le clone a refusé de nous accompagner.

- Surtout ne vas pas croire qu'on avait l'intention de te ramener ! lança l'autre Drago. On vérifiait, c'est tout.

- Où a-t-il déniché sa baguette magique ? demanda Hermione en ignorant la dernière remarque.

- C'est celle de l'Adepte que j'ai éliminé hier. J'avais conservé sa baguette et j'ai fait l'erreur de la donner trop rapidement à mon clone.

- Je t'avais dit que j'en ferais meilleur usage, râla l'autre depuis ses coussins.

- Et où est-il maintenant ? enchaîna Hermione, toujours sans faire attention aux interruptions agaçantes du second Malefoy.

- Parti prendre l'air, je suppose, répondit Drago.

Hermione comprit en cet instant que les clones possédaient vraisemblablement le même caractère que l'original, et qu'ils ne se laisseraient commander par personne, ce qui promettait de futures difficultés. La seule raison qui conférait à Drago son autorité sur ses créations était son pouvoir de les faire disparaître, et il avait plutôt intérêt à leur rappeler aussi souvent que possible.

Un gloussement la sortit de ses pensées. Hermione se retourna pour découvrir avec horreur une Anna aux joues rouges, assise par terre sur un coussin et visiblement intimidée par le garçon blond dont le regard séducteur était si intense qu'elle-même crut frissonner depuis sa chaise.

Ah non ! Hors de question ! Hermione ne connaissait que trop bien ces yeux bleus chargés de malice, ce petit sourire en coin déstabilisant, ce bras toujours passé autour des épaules afin que la fille ne puisse s'échapper... Combien de fois au cours de sa scolarité avait-elle surpris ce véritable serpent hypnotiser ses proies par un regard ravageur tandis qu'il insérait en elles un venin fatal ?

Elle ne laisserait pas cela arriver à Anna ! Elle ne savait d'où lui venait cet élan protecteur, mais se sentait étrangement responsable de la jeune indienne, comme si elle était redevable envers Elena.

- Retire tes pattes de là, Malefoy ! lança-t-elle au clone.

- Quoi ? s'étonna ce dernier. Je ne fais rien de mal.

- A d'autres ! Anna, écarte-toi de lui, s'il te plaît.

La jeune fille haussa les sourcils, visiblement surprise de recevoir un ordre. Hermione soupira. Pourquoi était-elle entourée de fortes têtes comme ça ?

- Tu ferais mieux de l'écouter, dit alors le vrai Drago à l'adresse de l'indienne. Tu n'es pas en sécurité à proximité de moi ou mes clones.

Soudain refroidie par le ton sérieux du jeune homme, Anna se releva et s'éloigna du lit de coussins. Hermione se retourna lentement vers lui, silencieuse. Elle commençait vraiment à bien le connaître pour savoir que l'utilisation constante du sarcasme ne prendrait fin que lorsqu'il aurait lâché ce qu'il maintenait enfermé en lui. Et là, en l'occurrence, Hermione en devinait la nature.

- Malefoy, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton plus sec que prévu, ce qu'a dit Gabriel t'est peut-être resté en travers de la gorge, mais ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour nous faire partager ta mauvaise humeur. On se fiche qu'il croit que je suis prisonnière ici ou je ne sais quoi encore. Pourquoi y attaches-tu autant d'importance ?

- Je n'y en attache aucune. Du moins, pas à ce qu'il pense, lui.

Hermione perçut l'accusation aussi bien que s'il lui avait criée à la figure.

- Je sais parfaitement que je n'ai rien à craindre venant de toi, signala-t-elle.

- Ah oui, vraiment ? Alors c'était quoi ce regard apeuré, tout à l'heure ?

Hermione n'en crut pas ses oreilles. C'était donc ça, la source de sa colère ?

- Ce n'était rien d'autre que de la surprise, dit-elle en conservant son calme. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on se fait agresser par des clones.

- Je t'ai dit que c'était moi, contredit-il. Et je sais que tu m'avais reconnu. Mais tu as continué à me fixer comme... comme tous les autres.

Sa gorge se serra. Hermione devina qu'on touchait le réel fond du problème. Elle attendit.

- Sais-tu ce que ça fait d'être dévisagé en permanence ? lâcha-t-il finalement. D'être méprisé du regard par des gens que je n'ai jamais vu ? Tu vois, Granger, j'ai compris depuis peu que je ne suis pas un être à part entière ; je ne suis fait que de morceaux de mon passé qui collent à ma peau, fait de préjugés et d'images de magazines. Lorsqu'on pose les yeux sur moi, ils n'expriment jamais rien d'autre que du dégoût, de la crainte, du faux respect. Sauf ton regard, à toi.

Il s'interrompit, tandis qu'Hermione jetait un œil à Anna, mal à l'aise. Il était déjà rare que Drago se confie ainsi, mais encore plus en présence d'inconnus.

- Je ne ressens rien de tout ça quand tu me regardes, reprit-il. Et tu veux que je te dise ? Ça fait du bien. Ça fait franchement du bien de ne plus être sans arrêt dans le défi d'être jugé, de ne plus rien avoir à justifier, parce qu'on sait qu'on est compris. Mais tu as eu ce regard à ton tour, Granger. Et l'espace d'un instant, ce fut comme si je ne pouvais plus te faire confiance.

- Oh pitié la ferme ! s'énerva soudain l'autre Drago. Je ne veux plus entendre une connerie de plus !Je me fiche pas mal de la façon dont on me regarde, de ce que pensent tous ces cons !

- Ça, c'est parce que tu ne vis pas avec Granger, et tu ignores encore ce que ça fait que d'être jugé pour sa propre valeur, répondit-il, loin d'être déstabilisé. De toute évidence, le dédoublement n'a fonctionné qu'à moitié, et tu es resté celui que j'étais à Poudlard, encore persuadé que les commérages n'atteignent pas ta carapace.

Le clone le dévisagea fortement, et répondit :

- Si c'est pour devenir ce pitoyable clown triste que tu es, dépouillé de toute fierté, alors merci mais je préfère encore garder ma carapace.

Drago esquissa un sourire froid.

- Quand ta mère se retrouve humiliée de la sorte, conserver sa fierté revient à rejeter la honte qu'elle laisse sur la famille, et donc prétendre que l'on n'est pas concerné par ce qui lui arrive. C'est ce que j'ai dû faire pour berner Valarias. Et, crois-moi, cette fichue fierté qui te fait tant honneur aujourd'hui, jamais elle ne m'a été aussi dure à assumer.

Il se concentra de nouveau sur la liste de noms tandis que le silence régnait. Hermione se décida à lui avouer quelque chose à son tour :

- J'ai eu peur, c'est vrai.

Drago releva la tête vers elle. Elle sentit également le regard des deux autres.

- Tu sais, dit-elle, il m'en a fallu du temps avant d'être finalement convaincue que tu n'étais plus celui de Poudlard. Chaque jour nouveau, je m'autorisais un peu plus à croire en ce changement, mais toujours avec la grande appréhension que, d'un instant à l'autre, mes espoirs s'écroulent. Quand ton clone m'a regardée, avec toute cette haine... et la violence qu'il avait en lui... J'ai cru qu'il s'était passé ce que je redoutais. J'ai eu l'impression de retourner quelques années en arrière, quand ton seul regard suffisait à m'humilier.

Si Drago sembla mesurer la valeur de ses aveux, l'autre, en revanche, se remit à ricaner.

- Toi, Granger ? Avoir peur de moi ? Arrête ! Tu ne t'es jamais gênée pour m'envoyer balader lorsque je te faisais une réflexion.

Étrangement, Hermione se dit que si le clone se trompait sur elle, il en était forcément de même pour Drago. Aussi, elle continua de le fixer, et ce fut à lui qu'elle répondit :

- J'étais morte de trouille à l'idée de te croiser toute seule à l'angle d'un couloir. Sans Harry et Ron à mes côtés, je me sentais incapable d'affronter les moqueries des Serpentard. Il a fallu attendre ces années de guerre pour me tenir devant toi sans perdre mes moyens, car j'avais rencontré bien plus cruel que tes insultes.

- Dorénavant, tu n'auras plus à t'inquiéter de moi, maugréa-t-il alors en se levant.

Hermione le suivit des yeux, incertaine d'avoir bien compris. Elle ne dit rien, cependant, et continua de l'observer placer une couverture à côté de l'assemblage de coussins.

- Tu dormiras là, annonça Drago à son clone en lui désignant la couverture.

- Pourquoi moi ? protesta celui-ci. Je suis mieux sur les coussins. Donne ton lit tout pourri à l'autre. Il avait qu'à être là pour choisir.

- Vous vous arrangerez entre vous, je m'en contrebalance.

Légèrement déstabilisée, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Et moi dans tout ça ? Les coussins étaient mon lit, je te rappelle.

Il évita soigneusement son regard, comme il évita de répondre. Hermione sentit un poids s'écraser contre sa poitrine, écourtant sa respiration.

- Malefoy, prononça-t-elle la voix soudain tremblante. Où est-ce que je dors ?

Drago ne dit rien, ce qui eut pour effet de refroidir l'atmosphère en quelques secondes. Tout le monde tira les mêmes conclusions de ce silence dérangeant. Loin de se sentir concerné par la tension presque palpable, le clone se chargea de traduire les pensées de chacun sans aucune vergogne :

- Eh, on dirait qu'il te fout à la porte, Granger, hein ? rit-il.

Une seconde voix annonça le retour de l'autre clone, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte :

- On se demande pourquoi il a mis autant de temps à le faire.

- Vous deux, vous la fermez, trancha alors Drago, lassé.

Il soupira, puis finit par affronter le visage soucieux de la jeune femme.

- Ne me regarde pas comme si c'était une surprise, lui dit-il enfin.

Elle haussa les sourcils.

- Mais _c'est_ une surprise, Malefoy, avoua-t-elle en toute honnêteté.

- Quoi, tu ne songeais pas à partir ?

- Non ! Enfin... Je n'y ai pas réfléchi, non... répondit-elle, déboussolée.

- Arrête, railla-t-il. Toi, la grande révolutionnaire qui rêve de changer le monde, viens de découvrir une armée entière de rebelles prêts à te soutenir dans cette tâche, et tu vas me faire croire que tu as l'intention de rester ici ? Avec moi ?

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre « oui », mais aucun son ne parvint à sortir. Oui, elle avait envie de rester. Mais n'était-ce pas seulement un vulgaire caprice de sa part ? Drago avait raison : son rêve devenait réalité avec l'armée des Impurs. Avec eux, elle se voyait accomplir de grandes choses, des choses qu'elle ne pourrait jamais faire toute seule, et il serait fou de tourner le dos à une telle opportunité. Qu'est-ce qui la retenait ici, en fin de compte ?

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Oh, elle n'ignorait pas la réponse à cette question, bien qu'elle la maudisse de lui apparaître si clairement. Elle n'avait jamais réfléchi à ce qu'elle deviendrait une fois que Drago n'aurait plus besoin d'elle. Ou plutôt, elle n'avait jamais vraiment voulu y réfléchir. Lui, en revanche, semblait malheureusement beaucoup plus lucide sur la question.

Comme elle ne répondait pas, Drago se chargea une fois de plus d'aborder le sujet qui blessait :

- Écoute, Granger, dit-il plus calmement. Je préfère simplement te demander de partir avant que tu ne finisses par me le demander toi-même.

- Je ne m'apprêtais pas à...

- Je sais, la coupa-t-il. Tu n'y as pas encore songé, c'est tout. Mais il serait bien arrivé un moment ou un autre où l'on aurait à se séparer, pas vrai ? Je veux dire, t'as tes projets, j'ai les miens... Autant clarifier les choses maintenant.

Toujours la poitrine appuyée contre le dos de la chaise pour lui faire face, Hermione détourna le regard le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Il serait pitoyable de montrer quelque sentiment de regrets face à cet au revoir quand Drago ne semblait, lui, que froidement touché par la séparation.

- Je suppose que je n'imaginais pas cela arriver si vite, dit-elle en adoptant un ton aussi neutre que possible. J'avais espéré que l'on puisse s'entraider dans nos projets et...

- Tu sais bien que non, la coupa-t-il à nouveau, ôtant brutalement tout espoir à la jeune femme. On avait un accord : tu m'aidais, et tu pouvais rester ici. Je sais que c'est devenu beaucoup moins...formel, à la longue, mais nous n'avons jamais mentionné une quelconque aide de ma part. Et ça n'arrivera pas. Je ne suis pas là pour les Sang-de-Bourbe, je te l'ai déjà dit. Seule la libération de ma mère m'importe.

Ça, Hermione l'avait bien compris. Avait-elle été si naïve d'espérer compter un peu plus pour lui ? Merlin, quelle belle illusion elle avait eue là ! Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger combattant côte à côte contre les forces du mal... Non mais quel tableau grotesque, vraiment !

Il avait besoin d'elle pour ne plus souffrir de l'absence de sa mère, mais que ferait-il d'elle une fois Narcissa retrouvée ? Pensait-elle sérieusement qu'elle venait de rentrer définitivement dans la vie de Drago Malefoy ? Il n'y avait vraiment qu'elle pour voir plus loin que leur simple entraide. Drago, lui, s'en était depuis toujours arrêté au pacte, et elle aurait dû faire de même.

Incapable d'ajouter un mot de plus, ou plutôt d'en entendre davantage, Hermione se leva et chercha maladroitement ses affaires.

- Je peux garder cette chemise ? couina-t-elle en désignant celle qu'elle portait.

- Prends-en autant que tu veux, répondit-il comme si ça pouvait un temps soit peu arranger les choses.

Il l'observa silencieusement récupérer quelques habits. Hermione ne sut déchiffrer la moindre de ses pensées. Elle aurait tout donné en cet instant pour découvrir s'il cachait ne serait-ce qu'une once d'amertume.

- Eh, ne prends pas toutes les fringues, râla le Drago qui n'avait pas bougé de ses coussins. On va en avoir besoin. Ah oui et embarque ta bestiole orange, là. Sa gueule me fait flipper. Il a un air de Dolores Ombrage, comme si un rocher lui était tombé sur la tronche, tu sais ?

- La ferme ! s'exclamèrent Hermione et Drago d'une même voix.

Il se regardèrent, puis échangèrent un sourire amusé. Bon sang que ce sourire lui manquerait !

Elle trouva Pattenrond sur le lit, mais le félin ne se laissa pas approcher, la repoussant à coups de griffes. Drago, qui venait d'arriver, empoigna nonchalamment le chat par la peau du cou, ignorant ses miaulements furibonds, et le tendit à Hermione.

- Heu, je crois qu'il ne veut pas venir avec moi, dit-t-elle.

Drago accepta de le garder en haussant les épaules, tandis qu'Hermione se sentit ridiculement jalouse.

Enfin prêts, ils suivirent Anna vers la sortie. Au moment où Hermione franchit le seuil peu large de la chaumière, elle dût s'écraser contre la porte pour pouvoir passer, le clone aux yeux éternellement gris n'ayant pas bougé d'un pouce. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle lui jeta un regard au moment où elle se hissait contre lui, mais le regretta aussitôt en sentant ses joues s'empourprer. Aucun doute qu'il sentait son embarras.

- Au revoir, Granger, lui souffla-t-il sur le visage avec un rictus à glacer les sangs. Au plaisir de ne jamais te revoir...

Hermione sentit alors les mains du vrai Drago la pousser doucement vers l'extérieur, rompant ainsi son immobilisme. Elle l'entendit en même temps murmurer quelque chose à son clone qu'elle ne comprit pas, mais dont le ton de la voix ne laissait rien présumer de bon pour lui.

Tandis qu'Anna attendait patiemment un peu plus loin, Hermione et Drago se firent face, mal à l'aise.

- Bon, murmura-t-elle, se tortillant les mains dans tous les sens. Eh bien, merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, Malefoy. Au revoir.

Et elle lui tendit une main hésitante. Drago ne la serra pas. Il la fixait. Puis, il s'approcha et l'entoura doucement de ses deux bras.

- Non, merci à toi, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Essaye de rester en vie le plus longtemps possible sans mon aide, Granger.

Hermione fut contente qu'il relâche son étreinte avant qu'il ne finisse par sentir son cœur battre avec vigueur. La seconde suivante, il repartait déjà à grands pas vers la chaumière, sans un regard en arrière. La porte claqua bientôt derrière lui.

**oOoOoOo**

Les deux jeunes femmes marchaient à travers la forêt depuis un petit bout de temps. La gorge trop nouée pour entamer une conversation, Hermione regardait ses pieds aux chaussures démesurées envoyer valser les feuilles mortes à chaque pas trainants.

Alors c'était tout ? Ces dix jours de cohabitation venaient vraiment de prendre fin ? Elle ne s'était jamais vue rester éternellement dans la chaumière, mais elle ne s'était jamais vue la quitter non plus. Si Drago lui avait dit n'être composé que d'images de presse et rumeurs rapportées de tous les coins, Hermione, elle, n'était faite que de simples souvenirs que la Brigade s'acharnait à effacer des mémoires. Le monde la croyant morte, elle n'avait déjà pas l'impression d'exister réellement ; et perdre la seule attache qui lui avait insufflé la vie était comme mourir une seconde fois.

- Je suis désolée de ce qui arrive à ton couple, lâcha alors Anna. Je sais ce que c'est de quitter ceux qu'on aime.

Surprise, Hermione tira néanmoins un sourire amusé :

- Malefoy et moi ne sommes pas ensemble. C'est un ami, c'est tout. C'en était un, du moins.

- Oh, pardon. Ça doit être tout aussi douloureux, de toute façon.

Elles continuèrent de marcher en silence un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione reprenne la parole :

- Dis-moi, simple curiosité... Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te faire penser que...enfin, lui et moi...? Parce qu'à part la dispute à laquelle tu as assistée, je ne vois pas ce que tu as pu déduire d'autre.

Anna haussa les épaules.

- J'ignore pourquoi j'ai pensé ça, en fait. Ce sont vos regards, je crois... Je ne sais pas trop l'expliquer, mais quelque chose se passe quand vous vous regardez. C'est toujours...très intense, tu vois ?

Elle rigola, puis ajouta :

- Lorsque je vous observais, j'avais l'impression que vous communiquiez silencieusement. Comme si tout un tas de choses s'échangeait, sans que je ne puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit. Ça me rappelle ma sœur et moi, quand un seul regard suffisait à savoir à quoi l'autre pensait, même à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- La seule chose que j'arrive à déceler chez Malefoy quand il me fixe, c'est lorsqu'il m'en veut. Le reste est aussi expressif qu'une pierre. Là, par exemple, il m'en voulait, c'est sûr. Jamais je n'aurais dû vous ramener à la chaumière.

- Pourquoi ?

- Personne n'était censé voir son plan. J'ai dû attendre qu'il me fasse confiance pour être mise au courant de ses projets et, comme une idiote, je lui ramène toute une bande d'inconnus qui a maintenant vu ses clones. Il doit me haïr, c'est clair. Il n'a rien dit parce qu'il considérait sûrement que me mettre à la porte était déjà assez.

Hermione donna un coup de pied dans un bâton et et éjecta la chaussure en même temps. Poussant un soupir d'agacement, elle partit la récupérer à cloche-pied, la rechaussa et rattrapa Anna qui ne s'était pas arrêtée.

Elle commençait à en avoir assez de devoir se vêtir avec des vêtements d'homme, et espérait trouver quelque chose d'un peu plus convenable au camp. Encore faudra-t-il que Djune autorise son retour...

- Apparemment, la discrétion n'est pas aussi importante pour son clone, disait Anna. Il m'a dit qu'il allait récupérer sa mère enfermée au Manoir des Jedusor le jour du Bal, et étriper son oncle de ses propres mains.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Cet imbécile de clone lui rappelait décidément la petite fouine de Poudlard, prêt à tout pour se faire remarquer et impressionner les filles. A en juger par le sourire rêveur qu'essayait en ce moment même de dissimuler Anna, ça avait fonctionné.

- Il est courageux, tout de même, gloussa-t-elle. Affronter toute une brigade pour sauver sa mère. C'est si beau !

- S'il s'y prend bien, il n'aura à tuer personne, rectifia Hermione. A part son oncle, bien sûr. Il se fondra discrètement parmi les Sang Pur, et il s'en ira, ni vu ni connu.

- Tu rigoles ? Ton ami a autant de chances de sortir vivant du Manoir qu'un moldu ! Et même s'il parvenait à mettre ne serait-ce qu'un pied dehors avec sa mère, le tatouage alerterait aussitôt la Brigade Magique.

- Tatouage ? Quel tatouage ?

- Eh bien celui des esclaves ! Tous les esclaves seront marqués à leur entrée dans le château, lors de cette soirée. Le premier qui a le malheur de sortir n'aura même pas le temps de respirer l'air frais qu'il se fera pulvériser de sortilèges !

Hermione s'arrêta brusquement de marcher et dévisagea l'indienne. Celle-ci se stoppa à son tour, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu m'as l'air drôlement bien renseignée... constata Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? rigola-t-elle. Que parce que tu es Hermione Granger, le jour du Bal t'ait spécialement réservé ? Nous aussi on veut participer aux festivités !

- Que...quoi ?

- Le bal ! répéta-t-elle, excentrique. La soirée la plus convoitée par les résistants ! Une occasion unique de frapper fort en plein dans la ruche ! Les Sang Pur eux-même n'ignorent pas ce que représente une telle opportunité pour nous autres, et ils sont terrifiés d'avance à l'idée de subir des « attentats » ! Ton ami n'est pas le seul qui s'y rende. Seulement, lui, n'a visiblement pas assez bien étudié l'organisation de la soirée...

Hermione resta interdite un moment. Oui, elle savait qu'un bal qui regroupait autant de personnalités importantes que de Sang Pur devenait rapidement sujet d'ambition pour les révolutionnaires, mais elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'il susciterait l'intérêt d'une petite armée cachée en forêt. C'était un événement dont l'ampleur dépassait largement les capacités des Sang-de-Bourbe, autant en nombre qu'en puissance. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer la qualité de la défense du Manoir, ce soir-là, mais l'Armée des Impurs n'avait pas l'air de réaliser l'immensité du gibier. Cependant, elle ne dit rien à ce sujet et interrogea de nouveau Anna :

- Donc, vous avez des renseignements sur le déroulement du bal, c'est bien ça ?

- Des renseignements ? On a toute une bibliothèque oui ! Ça fait des mois qu'on prépare cette attaque. On connaît le moindre sortilège qui entourera le château jusqu'au nombre exact d'Adeptes planté à chaque poste. Attends, je ne devrais peut-être pas te révéler tout ça... Oh, Djune va me tuer !

- Oublie Djune un moment, trancha Hermione d'une voix sèche. Il faut que je prévienne Drago. Il n'a aucune idée du danger qui l'attend.

- Si. J'ai prévenu son clone à propos des tatouages et tout.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Ça n'a pas eu l'air de l'alarmer.

- Prétentieux comme il est, devina Hermione, il pense sûrement que ce n'est qu'un détail qu'il peut aisément gérer. Le vrai Drago doit savoir. Sa réaction sera plus mâture.

Hermione fit demi-tour, mais Anna lui attrapa le bras.

- Je suis sûre que son clone lui rapportera ce que je lui ai appris, assura-t-elle. On sait toutes les deux que tu viens de trouver une raison de retourner là-bas, mais je mentirais si je te disais que c'est une bonne idée. Si ça se trouve, ton ami viendra nous rejoindre pour en savoir plus ? Mais n'y retourne pas si c'est pour ensuite subir une nouvelle séparation.

Hermione aurait voulu répliquer qu'elle se trompait totalement sur ses intentions, qu'elle voulait simplement passer en éclair chez Drago pour lui révéler ce qu'elle savait et qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Mais le fait était que la jeune fille venait de lui mettre sous les yeux une évidence qu'elle n'aurait probablement réalisée qu'une fois dans la chaumière : elle désirait ardemment y retourner, ne serait-ce que pour une minute. Une seule minute qui lui prouverait qu'elle pouvait encore passer le pas de la porte quand elle le souhaitait...

- Tu as raison, finit-elle par dire en affichant un sourire nerveux. Désolée. Allons-y.

Anna lui sourit gentiment et elles se remirent en marche.

Enfin, au bout d'un autre quart d'heure, Anna s'arrêta.

- C'est ici.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle. Ce n'était que de la forêt, comme la première fois.

- Jamais je n'aurais pu retrouver cet endroit toute seule, avoua-t-elle.

- Normal. Le campement a été déplacé hier. On déménage une fois par semaine à un autre endroit de la forêt pour plus de sécurité. Elle est immense, mais on la connaît par cœur.

La jeune indienne leva le poing avant de toquer dans le vide six fois de suite. Ses jointures semblaient se heurter à une sorte de champ invisible qui ondula lourdement sous la résonance des six coups. Quelques secondes plus tard, la gigantesque illusion retomba comme un rideau qui dévoile ses coulisses. Hermione retrouva le campement inchangé malgré le lieu différent ; l'emplacement même des tentes était identique.

Elle aperçut un peu plus loin le groupe d'Impurs qu'elle connaissait, visiblement en train de débattre avec vigueur sur un sujet qu'elle espérait ne pas la concerner. A en juger par le silence qui suivit son arrivée auprès d'eux, il y avait peu de chances qu'ils discutent du beau temps.

- Hermione ! sourit Gavin. On ne t'attendait pas de sitôt !

- Je n'avais pas la patience d'attendre pour mettre les choses au point avec vous, sourit-elle, ne mentant qu'à moitié.

Elle était loin, à ce moment-là, de se douter qu'Anna refuserait de la couvrir.

- En réalité, son ami et elle ont décidé de partir chacun de leur côté. Hermione va vivre avec nous, désormais.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire foncièrement hypocrite. C'était quoi, le truc ? Une sorte de secte où tout le monde avait l'obligation de dire la vérité et où le mensonge était puni ? Encore une règle de Djune, probablement. Vivre ici, pourquoi pas. Vivre selon des règles, à revoir. Elle ne combattait pas toute une confrérie d'Adeptes pour obéir à une autre confrérie, révolutionnaire ou pas.

- Bonjour, Hermione.

Tiens, quand on parle de l'Autorité. Hermione se retourna pour faire face à Djune.

Tout sentiment d'animosité la quitta instantanément. Merlin, comment pouvait-on être aussi belle ? Comme la première fois, Hermione resta pantoise devant un tel visage gracieux, des cheveux aussi brillants et un regard envoûtant. Contrairement à la voix suave de la jeune femme, Hermione lâcha un affreux « bonjour », aigu et éraillé.

- Je suis contente de te revoir parmi nous, dit Djune d'un ton qui paraissait plutôt sincère. On m'a rapporté les évènements de ce matin, et j'aimerais écouter ta propre version. Bien que, n'étant pas encore membre de notre armée, tu ne nous dois aucune explication, j'apprécierais ton honnêteté. Accepterais-tu de te joindre à nous pour déjeuner ?

C'était formulé de façon si parfaite qu'Hermione avait déjà acquiescé avant même la fin de la phrase.

C'est ainsi qu'Hermione se retrouva assise sur une pierre autour de l'un des nombreux feux de camp, en train de raconter son histoire depuis sa rencontre avec Malefoy. Tout le monde aurait voulu l'écouter, mais Djune n'avait autorisé qu'un groupe restreint de Sang-de-Bourbe, ceux qu'Hermione connaissait, à manger avec eux. Elle avait également refusé la présence de Will, ce dont la Gryffondor lui était reconnaissante.

Excluant les passages qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de connaître, Hermione narra combien l'aide de Drago lui avait été précieuse ces derniers jours, autant sur sa condition d'esclave que sur son moral. Elle ne s'étendit pas sur le passé de Drago qu'elle considérait intime, et se contenta de révéler que l'enlèvement de sa mère l'avait fait passer de l'autre côté de la barrière.

- Ce n'est pas un ange, disait-elle entre deux bouchées de... qu'est-ce que c'était que cette viande caoutchouteuse plantée au bout de sa brochette, au fait ? Il n'est pas facilement touché par le malheur des autres, et je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il ait jamais présenté ses condoléances à quiconque une seule fois dans sa vie. Mais je sais une chose : comme chacun d'entre nous, il donnerait tout ce qu'il a pour que l'être qui lui est cher lui soit rendu. Et ce seul point commun suffit à le différencier de nos ennemis.

- Si j'ai bien compris, dit Laurent, il a crée son armée à lui tout seul ?

- Heu, oui, en quelques sortes. A ce propos, si cela pouvait rester aussi secret que possible...

Djune lui adressa un hochement de tête entendu.

- Et quels sont tes projets maintenant, Hermione ? demanda Jack.

Cette dernière tourna à nouveau la tête vers la femme blonde, et fut soulagé d'y trouver un sourire étrangement chaleureux pour un visage d'habitude si froid. Hermione n'eut pas besoin de prononcer son vœu d'intégrer le camp.

De toute évidence, elle faisait déjà partie de l'Armée des Impurs.

**oOoOoOo**

Après que l'on lui ait prêté de vieilles baskets à sa taille et des habits plus adaptés à sa silhouette, autrement dit un débardeur et un jean usé, Hermione passa l'après-midi à visiter le campement sous un soleil éclatant malgré le feuillage épais des arbres.

Il n'était pas très vaste, mais renfermait une masse impressionnante de défenses contre les forces du mal. Des tas de scrutoscopes pendus au bout d'un fil étaient accrochés aux branches, et des armes tranchantes étaient dissimulées dans un petit fossé creusé entre deux tentes, pour les Sang-de-Bourbe dépourvus de baguettes magiques en cas d'offensive ennemie.

Accompagnée de Gabriel qui s'était porté volontaire pour remplir le rôle de guide, tous deux marchaient lentement à travers les rangées de tentes où des enfants de tout âge couraient et jouaient à s'attraper.

- Combien êtes-vous, à peu près ? questionna Hermione.

- Une bonne cinquantaine, dont seulement une dizaine de famille complètes, la plupart ayant perdu un ou plusieurs membres de sa famille à cause de la chasse des Adeptes.

- Et comment ont-ils tous trouvé refuge ici ?

- Beaucoup ont entendu parler de l'Armée des Impurs, mais personne ne sait où c'est, et personne ne doit jamais savoir. Donc, comme les esclaves échappés ne peuvent venir à nous, c'est nous qui venons jusqu'à eux.

- Vous...vous allez les chercher ? s'étonna-t-elle, abasourdie.

- Oui. Ce sont les principaux objectifs des missions dont nous charge Djune. Par petits groupes, et par tour de rôle, nous organisons ce qu'on a appelé des « nuits de délivrance ». Nous parcourons les rues à la recherche de ceux qui se cachent. Ayant été en fuite avant eux, il ne nous est pas trop difficile de deviner les éventuels refuges où les trouver. Nous pénétrons aussi dans les maisons pour ramener les esclaves avec nous, après s'être assurés que l'endroit ne comporte pas de sortilège défensifs. Ce sont des missions à très haut risque, qui demandent beaucoup de temps et d'organisation, et dont un seul échec peut facilement se révéler fatal pour le camp entier si l'un d'entre nous est attrapé et forcé au Véritaserum.

Estomaquée, Hermione ne put que sourire niaisement. Ces gens réalisaient ensemble ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé, et ses propres actions pour faire évoluer les choses lui semblaient bien futiles, tout à coup.

Ils passèrent devant une tente trop petite pour héberger une personne, et Hermione demanda ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur :

- Des Portoloins, répondit Gabriel. Si jamais il arrivait que le campement doive être déplacé en extrême urgence, ils nous permettront de nous déplacer ailleurs en emmenant les tentes avec nous.

- Bien pensé, constata Hermione.

- Tout ne s'est pas fait en un jour, tu sais, sourit-il.

Elle se surprit à aimer son sourire, à aimer le sentiment de sécurité qu'il lui faisait étrangement ressentir. Elle ne réalisa qu'un peu plus tard, alors qu'ils marchaient à l'extérieur du camp, que c'est parce qu'il lui rappelait en fait celui d'Harry. Un sourire encore enfantin qui dégageait beaucoup de joie de vivre et de malice à la fois.

- Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en ramassant une pierre qui ressemblait à du cristal rosé.

- Oh, ça, dit-il en lui prenant la pierre. Ce n'était pas censé être visible.

Il la repositionna en dessous d'une racine épaisse.

- Il y en a une dizaine d'autres placées en cercle à vingts mètres du camp. Ce sont des Cailloux d'Appel, ils viennent d'Inde. Si quelqu'un passe à proximité de l'un d'entre eux, lui et tous les autres s'illuminent, y compris celui que Djune garde constamment avec elle. C'est comme ça qu'on est venu à ta rencontre, hier.

- Je ne connaissais pas cette magie, se vexa Hermione en songeant à l'horreur qu'aurait été son ignorance à cette question si elle avait encore été élève à Poudlard. Où trouvez-vous donc tous ces matériaux ?

- Ils viennent de Djune, répondit-il d'un ton juste assez ferme pour la dissuader de poser une autre question à ce sujet.

Hermione retint donc sa curiosité derrière des barreaux, mais ils apprendraient bien assez tôt à la connaître pour savoir qu'elle ne resterait pas longtemps en cage.

Le soir tombé, les feux de camp allumés, tout le monde se retrouva comme d'habitude en petits groupes pour manger ce que les voleurs professionnels avaient ramené du marché. Apparemment, Will et quelques autres garçons de son âge s'étaient vu attribués cette tâche, et ils semblaient l'exécuter à cœur-joie.

- Comment faites-vous pour ne pas vous faire prendre ? s'intéressa Hermione avec admiration.

- On s'habille et se coiffe comme les Sang Pur, expliqua un jeune homme roux d'une dizaine d'années seulement, dont la raie sur le côté lui donnait un air d'enfant modèle. Puis, on repère les familles ou les couples qui font tranquillement leurs achats dans les boutiques, et on les suit discrètement sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent.

- Le vendeur pense automatiquement qu'on fait partie de la famille, poursuivit son ami. Sa vigilance n'étant plus dirigée contre nous, on pique ce qu'on veut, et on ressort quand nos « parents temporaires » s'en vont. Facile !

- C'est loin d'être un jeu, Christopher, surgit la voix ferme de Djune dans le dos d'Hermione. Ces missions de provisions sont très risquées, et ça me rend malade d'inquiétude chaque fois que je vous y envoie.

- Désolés, Djune, murmurèrent les garçons. On fait attention. Promis.

Ils partirent s'asseoir autour d'un feux de camp qui semblait ne regrouper que des adolescents, et Hermione suivit la grande blonde vers leur propre feu, celui des membres dirigeants : s'y trouvaient les trois archers, Jack, Laurent, un autre homme-loup et les deux jumeaux frère et sœur qu'elle avait déjà aperçus lors de sa propre capture, la veille, et qui se présentèrent à Hermione comme Hugh, Tom et Tina. Hermione prit place sur le rocher qu'on lui désigna, entre Jack et Laurent. Deux femmes arrivèrent ensuite en transportant des bols de soupe sur des plateaux, et les distribuèrent en adressant à Hermione de grands sourires.

- Merci, Clarisse, dit Djune qui prit son propre bol.

Une fois qu'elles se furent éloignées pour servir les autres, Djune posa sa soupe à terre et tourna son regard émeraude vers son comité.

- Bien, nous avons beaucoup de choses à discuter, ce soir. A commencer par la révélation de l'identité de nos chers voisins qui nous inquiétait depuis quelques jours. Sommes-nous d'accord pour laisser le dénommé Drago Malefoy entreprendre ses activités sans nous en soucier ?

Elle tourna la tête vers Gary qui fut le premier à répondre :

- Oui.

- Oui, approuva ensuite son frère.

- Oui, enchaîna Gabriel d'un ton peu convaincu.

- Non, répondit Tina.

Hermione s'attendait à ce qu'ils débattent, mais les avis continuèrent à être exprimés un à un.

- Non, l'imita son jumeaux.

- Oui, répondit Laurent.

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione, qui ne sut pas trop si on attendait d'elle qu'elle prenne part à ce procès. Une fois de plus, Djune dut lire dans ses pensées car elle l'encouragea à donner son opinion :

- Tu fais partie de notre conseil, maintenant, Hermione.

- Heu, oui, pardon. Je vote oui.

- Oui également, dit Jack.

L'autre homme-loup, Hugh, répondit par une sorte de grognement désintéressé qui fut visiblement considéré comme un « oui », puisque ce fut au tour de Djune de s'exprimer. Hermione se demanda si son vote compterait pour deux, dans lequel des cas cette injustice serait contraire à l'idée d'égalité pour laquelle ils se battaient. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas :

- Cela nous fait donc sept « oui » avec le mien. Tom et Tina, souhaitez-vous en discuter ?

- Non, répondit la femme. Je demanderai simplement à ce que l'on garde un œil sur lui, au cas où.

Le pouvoir de Djune se manifesta en cet instant, lorsque seul son mot « accordé » mit fin à la discussion.

- Venons-en au Grand soir, poursuivit Djune, ce qu'Hermione supposa être le bal. Nous ne...

- Il faut aussi que nous parlions de Will et Anna, l'interrompit Jack de sa voix bourrue. Ils désirent intégrer les missions de délivrance, et...

- J'ai déjà répondu à cela, il me semble, le coupa-t-elle à son tour. Ils sont trop jeunes, pas assez expérimentés et trop téméraires pour voir la réalité du danger.

- Mais ils y tiennent vraiment, insista l'homme-loup. Will me supplie de te convaincre chaque jour. Et puis, tu as dit que n'importe quel volontaire pouvait se battre à nos côtés.

- Des familles volontaires, oui. Je me suis portée garante de tous ces jeunes sans parents, Jack, et tant qu'ils seront sous ma responsabilité, ils ne seront autorisés à se battre que pour la guerre finale, qui se déclenchera tôt ou tard. Ils devront se montrer patients jusque là, ou quitter le camp. Il n'y a rien d'autre à débattre.

Djune avait parlé d'une voix calme, mais Hermione fut déconcertée par la bourrasque d'autorité qui avait balayé au loin toute envie de contester, et déposé à la place un silence frigide. La jeune blonde reprit la parole au sujet du Grand soir, comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue un peu plus tôt :

- La question de comment guider les esclaves vers un même lieu n'avait toujours pas été résolue, la dernière fois. Tina, tu as travaillé là-dessus ?

- Désolée, grimaça-t-elle. Avec l'organisation des missions de délivrance dont tu m'as chargée, j'ai à peine le temps de songer au bal.

- Bon, eh bien réfléchissons-y ensemble, soupira Djune. Oh, excuse-nous, Hermione, tu dois être un peu perdue. Notre plan d'attaque est encore très imprécis, mais la base en est claire : armer les esclaves pour qu'ils puissent se défendre et s'enfuir. Nous avons prévu de dévaliser les vendeurs de baguettes magiques le soir même de la Réception, quand toute la Brigade Magique sera trop occupée là-bas pour se soucier du Chemin de Traverse. Ensuite, on se rend au Manoir et...

- Et que la fête commence ! acheva Gavin avec un grand sourire. On entre en force, on livre les baguettes magiques et on déclenche le feu d'artifice de la victoire.

- Notre plan n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter, Hermione ? remarqua Gary.

En effet, celle-ci avait les sourcils froncés. Anxieuse, elle réfléchissait. Cela ressemblait beaucoup à la technique fonce-dans-le-tas de Drago, et manquait une fois de plus de discrétion à son goût. Étaient-ils tous sérieusement convaincus de la réussite d'un tel carnage ? Il en ressortirait plus de morts que de vivants !

Toutefois peu désireuse d'imposer son grain de sel quand elle venait juste d'être acceptée parmi eux, Hermione fit part de ses désapprobations sous la forme de suggestions :

- Ne craignez-vous pas que ça tourne en boucherie ? Tous les Sang-de-Bourbe ne sont pas forcément doués en magie, et beaucoup y laisseront la vie.

- Non, car nous seront là pour les défendre ! dit Gary.

Hermione tira un petit sourire dépourvu de sincérité.

- Pourquoi ne pas faire tout ça de façon plus...silencieuse ?

- Quoi, comme une infiltration ? supposa l'archer.

- Oui ! s'exclama-t-elle, ravie de sa pertinence.

Son sourire retomba aussi vite qu'il était apparu lorsqu'ils se mirent tous à ricaner.

- Et comment fait-on ça, miss je-sais-tout ? se moqua gentiment Gary.

Hermione sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues en l'entendant la nommer ainsi. Décidément, ce stupide surnom semblait lui coller à la peau malgré les années ! Donnait-elle tant que ça l'air de toujours vouloir tout faire mieux ?

Heureusement, Djune vint à son secours :

- L'infiltration est une solution que nous avons rayée depuis longtemps, expliqua-t-elle. C'est non seulement le moyen d'attaque le plus attendu par la Brigade qui doublera de vigilance vis à vis des identités des invités, mais c'est en plus totalement impossible de rentrer.

Hermione s'apprêtait à parler du polynectar, mais Laurent la devança :

- Ils font boire une potion Revelatum à tous les convives qui passent le pas de la porte. C'est une mixture très complexe, probablement préparée par leurs meilleurs médecins, mes chers collègues qui ont rejoint l'autre camp. Elle révèle toute trace de polynectar, ou autre potion destinée à modifier l'apparence. Le moindre refus de se soumettre au test revient directement à avouer son statut.

- Aucune autre entrée que celle des portes principales n'est accessible, renchérit Tom, le jumeau. Elles seront vivement surveillées. La zone entière est d'ailleurs contrôlée à plus de deux cents mètres du Manoir des Jedusor, placée sous le flair infaillible des loups. Autant dire qu'un seul Sang-de-Bourbe traîne dans les parages et c'est la fin pour lui. Débarquer par surprise est la seule option qu'il nous reste, j'en ai peur.

Hermione se sentit un peu honteuse d'avoir remis en question les projets de l'Armée des Impurs. Selon Anna, ils travaillaient dessus depuis un certain temps, et ses réflexions qu'elle avait désirées pertinentes avaient plutôt été impudentes. Mais le comité ne s'attarda pas sur ses interventions, et Tina enchaîna à son attention :

- Libérer des esclaves pour les voir se perdre ensuite n'importe où dans la nature et finir retrouvés et tués ne nous avancerait pas. C'est pour cela qu'on cherche ce soir un moyen efficace et rapide de tous les guider dans un même endroit sûr. Une idée ?

- Non, répondit Hermione. Mais j'ai une remarque.

Des regards mi-amusés, mi-agacés s'échangèrent.

- Au sujet des loups de chasse, dit-elle alors. Vous avez bien dit qu'ils étaient postés à environ deux cents mètres ?

- Oui, répondit Gabriel. Je pense qu'ils seront placés assez loin pour que l'odeur des esclaves du Manoir n'interfèrent pas dans la qualité de leur flair. L'attaque surprise commencera donc à partir de cette limite.

- Justement, dit Hermione avec un air malicieux. Deux cents mètres pendant lesquels il y a un risque que les Adeptes perçoivent la surprise juste à temps pour vous ralentir et protéger leurs prisonniers. Donc, il faudrait passer la barrière des loups pour cibler directement le château, n'est-ce pas ?

- Sans compter les sortilèges et les pièges implantés autour, oui, approuva Laurent. Mais il est impossible de tromper l'odorat de ces bêtes...

- C'est là que je peux peut-être vous aider, proposa Hermione. Je l'ai déjà fait. A deux reprises.

Ils la regardèrent tous avec un grand intérêt, jusqu'à ce que Djune sourie et annonce :

- C'était exactement ce que j'attendais de toi en t'intégrant parmi nous, Hermione. Ta légendaire clairvoyance et ton expérience vont apporter un œil nouveau et bénéfique sur...

Elle s'interrompit, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Djune ? s'inquiétèrent les jumeaux d'une même voix.

Cette dernière ne répondit pas, et plongea lentement la main dans sa poche, avant d'en ressortir une pierre rose cristalline. Le Cailloux d'Appel scintillait.

Des intrus venaient de franchir le périmètre du campement.

**oOoOoOo**

- Alerte numéro deux ! s'écria Jack d'une voix forte.

Hermione s'attendait à voir la panique s'emparer du campement, mais aucun cri ne s'éleva. Tous les Sang-de-Bourbe réagirent rapidement avec un sang froid et une efficacité déconcertante : les feux de camp furent éteints dans la seconde, puis les femmes, enfants et vieillards qui ne combattaient pas se regroupèrent dans une seule et même grande tente qu'on s'empressât ensuite de recouvrir avec des capes d'invisibilité bon marché. Le genre de bibelot dont la magie ne faisait pas effet plus de dix minutes, toutefois capable de sauver une vie dans l'urgence. Quant aux autres Sang-de-Bourbe, ils sortirent leurs baguettes et allèrent se répartir le long du périmètre, pour parer l'attaque d'où qu'elle vienne.

Ces méthodes défensives avaient dû être répétées maintes fois à l'avance, et il ne fallut qu'une minute pour que le campement entier soit plongé dans l'obscurité et le silence total de la forêt. Seule dansait encore la fumée des braises chaudes qui continuait lentement de s'échapper vers le ciel.

- Will, avec les autres ! gronda alors Djune.

- Je veux défendre le camp ! protesta celui-ci.

Hermione aperçut Gabriel choper le col du garçon et le traîner lui-même jusqu'à la tente, sourd à ses protestations. Lorsqu'il revint, il glissa dans la main d'Hermione ce qui devait être la baguette de Will. Djune se tourna vers elle :

- Tu viens avec nous.

Loin de songer à contester le chef des opérations, Hermione suivit la petite troupe qu'elle vit avancer vers l'extérieur du camp. Elle était composée exactement des mêmes membres qui avaient mangé avec elle, et tous ensemble, ils franchirent le grand rideau d'illusion.

Quand Hermione jeta un œil derrière elle, les tentes avaient disparu. A la place, seulement les arbres sombres de la forêt, et des bruits inquiétants qui n'avaient plus rien à voir avec le doux crépitement du feu.

Elle suivit la silhouette qui se trouvait juste devant elle, et qu'elle reconnût aisément comme Jack, à en juger par l'ombre gigantesque et la musculature digne de celle d'un ogre. Comme les autres, elle marchait le plus silencieusement possible sur les feuilles mortes, baguette magique en avant et oreilles aux aguets.

C'est alors qu'une voix lui parvint en murmure, mais les autres ne semblèrent pas la percevoir :

- Ont-il l'intention de me liquider, Granger ?

Vigilante, Hermione regarda partout autour d'elle, mais ne vit pas Drago. Aucun doute : il utilisait le sortilège de Chuchotement. La voix s'éleva de nouveau à ses oreilles :

- Est-ce que je peux me montrer à eux sans risque ?

Même s'il pouvait être n'importe où, ce sort impliquait forcément une proximité de quelques mètres seulement, et Hermione se remit à scruter les environs. De toute évidence, elle était sûrement observée, et fit donc pivoter sa tête de haut en bas, répondant clairement « oui » à sa question. Elle se demanda s'il pouvait discerner ses mouvements dans la nuit, mais elle eut rapidement la réponse :

- Sûre ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, puis acquiesça de plus bel. Pour éviter que Drago ne reçoive un sortilège provoqué par la surprise, elle trouva judicieux de prévenir les autres de sa présence.

- Djune ! appela-t-elle.

Celle-ci fit volte-face, prête à attaquer.

- Tout va bien, la rassura-t-elle. Je crois que l'intrus en question n'est autre que Drago Malefoy.

- Comment...

Elle interrompit sa phrase en apercevant une silhouette avancer vers eux. La nuit était trop sombre pour apercevoir son visage, mais les cheveux blonds de l'étranger resplendissaient étrangement malgré l'obscurité. Les trois archers étirèrent aussitôt leurs arcs, tandis que le Serpentard continuait sa marche, les mains en évidences.

- Qui êtes-vous ? aboya Djune.

- Drago Malefoy, répondit posément celui-ci.

- Que voulez-vous ?

- Parler.

Un silence méfiant suivit cet échange. Hermione décida de briser la glace en venant à la rencontre de Drago, et se posta à ses côtés.

- Il n'y a rien à craindre, Djune.

- Je n'en serais pas si sûr, intervint Gabriel.

- Si j'avais voulu vous nuire, soupira Drago, je m'y serais pris autrement qu'en m'offrant à vous sans baguette magique.

Hermione tourna aussitôt un regard réprobateur vers lui. Il mentait forcément. Sa baguette ne l'avait jamais quittée et encore moins lorsqu'il était en position douteuse comme ce soir. Elle lui aurait bien conseillé de ne pas proclamer sa crédibilité à partir d'un mensonge, mais les Malefoy avaient malheureusement une façon bien à eux de gagner la confiance d'autrui. Cependant, en jetant un coup d'œil, elle constata qu'aucune de ses poches arrières ne laissaient deviner la présence d'un bâton caché.

- Je m'en remets à la confiance que j'aie en toi, Hermione, déclara Djune au bout d'un moment. Faisons-nous une erreur en le laissant pénétrer notre refuge ?

Hermione regarda Drago, et celui-ci lui hocha la tête pour la rassurer, ce par quoi elle répondit d'un pincement de lèvres qui signifiait : « Ne me le fais pas regretter ».

- Il peut venir, dit-elle. Ce n'est pas après nous qu'il en a, je te le promets.

- Bien. Allons-y.

Tandis qu'ils retournèrent sur leurs pas, Drago marcha à hauteur d'Hermione qui avait déjà avancé sans un regard de plus.

- Merci, lui glissa-t-il.

Elle souffla un rire froid.

- On dirait que tu as encore besoin de moi, répliqua-t-elle.

Une fois au bon endroit, Djune frappa six coups réguliers contre le sortilège d'illusion, comme Anna un peu plus tôt, et le campement fut dévoilé.

- C'est normal que tu m'en veuilles, lui dit alors Drago avec un petit sourire. Je crois même que je l'aurais mal pris si tu m'avais quitté sans remords.

Hermione se stoppa, tandis qu'il suivit les autres jusqu'au feu de camp principal. Outrée par sa dernière remarque ou bien simplement heureuse, elle n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, c'était que ça ne l'avait pas laissée indifférente.

**oOoOoOo**

Après que Djune ait rassuré les siens au sujet de l'intrus, elle invita Drago à s'asseoir autour du feu qui avait été rallumé d'un coup de baguette magique. Il prit place sur un rocher qu'on fit léviter à côté de celui d'Hermione.

- Hugh, veille à ce que Will ne sorte pas de la tente, s'il te plaît, le pria Djune. Dis-lui qu'il est puni, et ne mentionne la présence de monsieur Malefoy sous aucun prétexte.

L'homme-loup acquiesça puis s'exécuta aussitôt. Tout autour d'eux, les regards intrigués et méfiants se faisaient pesants. Aussi, Djune demanda à ce que chacun aille se coucher, et promit de les tenir au courant dès le lendemain. Ensuite, seulement, elle montra de l'attention à Drago, après l'avoir longuement observé de haut en bas. Ce dernier, d'une éternelle impassibilité, attendait patiemment que la parole lui soit donnée.

- Où sont vos clones ? questionna-t-elle enfin contre toute attente.

- Ils sont restés à la chaumière, répondit-il sans ciller, visiblement peu surpris par la question.

- Pourquoi ? Sont-ils dangereux ?

- Je ne suis pas ici pour parler d'eux, déclara-t-il alors.

- Ce n'est pas en restant mystérieux que vous obtiendrez notre confiance, le mit-elle en garde.

- Je n'ai nulle intention de l'obtenir.

Un silence glacial régna quelques instants pendant lesquels chacun observait avec attention cet échange en apparence courtois. A en juger par les traits tirés de la femme blonde, elle n'avait pas ou n'avait plus l'habitude qu'on lui tienne tête aussi habilement. Hermione suppliait intérieurement Drago ne pas se faire l'ennemi de ses nouveau alliés.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous là, dans ce cas ? reprit-elle d'une voix parfaitement maîtrisée.

- J'espérais avoir des informations sur les esclaves détenus au Manoir des Jedusor, dit-il très franchement. J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus sur le tatouage dont ils sont marqués.

Gabriel explosa d'un rire dur.

- Tu te fiches de nous, Malefoy ? railla-t-il.

- Gabriel, s'il te plaît, prononça Djune de sa voix pondérée mais qui invitait clairement l'archer à se taire. Maintenant dites-moi, monsieur Malefoy, ce qui pourrait bien nous pousser à vous révéler des informations que nous avons mis plusieurs mois à obtenir, et ceci au péril de nos vies ?

Drago répondit par une autre question :

- Ne vous êtes-vous pas attribué le bon rôle d'apporter de l'aide à ceux qui la demandent ?

Ce fut au tour de Djune de tirer un sourire.

- J'ai apprécié votre honnêteté jusque là, dit-elle, alors évitons de la gâcher avec ce genre de propos complètement hors-contexte. Vous et moi savons pertinemment que vous ne rentrez pas dans la catégorie des Sang-de-Bourbe en détresse.

Hermione, qui connaissait le mieux Drago, put sentir l'agacement commencer à éclore en lui. En effet, le ton de sa réponse avait nettement perdu de son amabilité :

- Écoutez, si vous attendez de moi une quelconque preuve d'adoration devant votre grande personne comme vous vous délectez de celle que manifestent à votre égard tous ceux qui sont ici, vous vous mettez la baguette dans l'œil. Je n'ai ni pour intention de vous suppliez, ni de me rabaisser de quelque manière que ce soit. Maintenant, si vous refusez vraiment de m'accorder la moindre faveur, cessons de perdre notre temps et dites-le moi.

Hermione le traita intérieurement d'idiot une dizaine de fois. Les regards austères de la troupe, dont il était en ce moment assailli, confirmèrent qu'il ne venait pas de toucher seulement la fierté de Djune.

- Eh bien, dit celle-ci à voix basse. Vous donnez l'impression de vous en sortir très bien tout seul, et je vous encourage donc à poursuivre sur cette voie, monsieur Malefoy.

Le message étant clair, Drago se leva, les salua tous d'un signe de tête, puis commença à quitter les lieux. Hermione fut sûrement la seule à avoir aperçu dans le regard bleu du jeune homme, le temps d'une infime seconde, ce que représentait le refus de l'Armée des Impurs. Le souvenir d'un Drago complètement soul et affalé sur le lit s'imposa dans son esprit, suivit de celui où une unique larme avait couru le long de sa joue après le récit de la capture de Narcissa.

Hermione ne pouvait pas le laisser partir sans essayer de l'aider une dernière fois. Elle balança à Djune un flux de paroles désespérées :

- Je sais qu'il a pu paraître rude, mais il a réellement besoin de ces informations ! Si vous ne le faites pas pour lui, faites-le pour sa mère qui est retenue prisonnière !

- Nous la sauverons comme les autres esclaves, répondit-elle avec un calme irritant.

- Pas si Drago arrive avant ! Ses plans risquent d'interférer avec les vôtres, et il serait mieux pour tout le monde que vous puissiez coopérer, non ? Imaginez un peu ce qu'on peut faire avec l'aide d'un Sang pur ! Il serait notre espion de l'intérieur !

Avant même que Djune ne réplique, Hermione savait ce qu'elle allait dire. Et elle était loin d'avoir tort :

- Votre ami a bien trop de fierté pour s'allier à des Sang-de-Bourbe. Jamais il n'acceptera.

- Vous croyez qu'il m'a recueillie à bras ouverts, la première fois ? sourit Hermione. Il a parfois besoin qu'on le bouscule un peu. Laissez-moi faire !

Et elle courut rattraper Drago. A peine l'eut-elle rejoint qu'il déclara d'un ton morne :

- Pas la peine d'essayer de me faire changer d'avis, Granger.

- Tu as besoin d'eux et tu le sais ! argumenta-t-elle.

- Je n'ai besoin de personne, rétorqua-t-il vivement. Je me suis toujours très bien débrouillé tout seul.

- Ah oui ? Alors dis-moi un peu, c'est quoi exactement ton super plan ? Tu infiltres le manoir, tu voles au secours de ta mère, tu tues ton oncle et bye bye l'Angleterre ?

- C'est à peu près ça, oui.

Fatiguée de courir pour rester à la hauteur de ses grandes enjambées, Hermione lui attrapa le bras pour le faire pivoter vers lui. Elle plongea son regard sévère dans ses yeux bleus et déclara :

- Tu n'es pas assez bête pour croire à un tel plan miracle. Mais refuser une alliance qui te serait bénéfique parce que ça implique travailler main dans la main avec des Sang-de-Bourbe, ça c'est de la pure bêtise.

- Quoi ? Tu crois que c'est parce qu'ils sont des...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, comme s'il cherchait ses mots. Ardemment fixé par la jeune femme, il finit par détourner la tête, soudain énervé.

- Des Sang-de-Bourbe, répéta Hermione en mettant toute la force possible dans ses mots. C'est toi qui m'a prouvé qu'ils valaient autant que les Sang-Pur. Mais tu vois, Malefoy, j'ai toujours l'impression que lorsque ça te touche personnellement, tu repousses toute proximité possible !

- N'importe quoi, ricana-t-il, passant inlassablement sa main dans ses cheveux.

- On est tous du même côté, insista Hermione d'une voix plus douce. Tu ne parviendras pas à sauver ta mère tout seul, et tu le sais très bien. Ils ne m'ont encore révélé que la moitié des défenses mises en place spécialement pour le bal, et contrairement à ce que tu crois, ton seul nom ne suffira pas à les franchir, cette fois.

Elle fut assez proche de lui pour pouvoir apercevoir son mouvement contracté de mâchoire, et ses pupilles agitées chercher désespérément une autre issue. Sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, Hermione glissa sa main dans celle du jeune homme. Aussitôt, elle vit son regard devenir fixe.

- Ces gens ne voient en toi qu'un Sang Pur comme les autres, lui murmura-t-elle. Va leur montrer à quel point tu vaux bien plus que ça. Leur prouver comme ils ont tort. Le prouver, à moi...

Au risque qu'il résiste, Hermione garda sa main dans la sienne et commença lentement à l'entraîner vers le camp. Pour son plus grand bonheur, il se laissa faire, même si son visage exprimait encore l'appréhension de retourner là-bas.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent auprès des Impurs, Drago avait récupéré sa main, ainsi que son assurance. Djune s'avança, mais il prit la parole le premier, montrant ainsi qu'il n'était pas prêt à être considéré comme l'un de ses soldats :

- Que les choses soient parfaitement claires...

Mais la belle blonde ne le laissa pas finir :

- Je n'ai pas plus envie que vous de tisser des liens quelconques, amicaux ou hiérarchiques. Vous n'avez aucun ordre à recevoir de moi, ni moi de vous. Nous collaborons à des fins qui nous sont personnelles, et aucun de nous ne sera jugé responsable de l'éventuel échec de l'opération. Est-ce que ce sera tout, ou bien avez-vous d'autres recommandations dont vous désirez nous faire part ?

Bouché bée, Drago ne répondit rien. Djune avait remporté cette manche.

- Qu'attendez-vous de moi exactement ? demanda-t-il alors.

- Il se fait tard. Je suggère que nous allions tous nous coucher, pour mieux en discuter demain.

- Il ne reste que deux semaines avant le bal, précisa-t-il.

- Raison de plus pour s'organiser avec l'esprit clair après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Ils se toisèrent un instant, puis, à la grande surprise d'Hermione, Drago céda en hochant la tête.

- Vous retrouverez le chemin ? demanda Djune.

- Oui.

Puis, il tourna les talons. Comme une vieille habitude, Hermione lui emboîta le pas, avant de soudainement se rappeler qu'elle ne vivait plus à la chaumière. Légèrement honteuse, elle marcha en sens inverse, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Drago s'élève depuis la forêt :

- T'attends que je te porte ou quoi Granger ?

Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, elle se mordit les joues pour tenter de dissimuler sa joie. Elle se tourna vers Djune pour s'apprêter à excuser son départ, mais celle-ci se montra une fois de plus très compréhensive.

- A demain, Hermione. Soyez levés à l'aube.

Elle lui adressa un sourire, puis partit vers sa propre tente. S'empêchant de courir, Hermione se débrouilla pour rattraper Drago qui marchait un peu plus loin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait faire... maugréa celui-ci.

- La plus belle chose que tu n'aies jamais faite, assura-t-elle.

- Je me demande si je ne l'ai pas juste fait pour toi, en fin de compte, grogna-t-il.

- Ça serait touchant, mais tu n'aurais jamais changé tes projets concernant le sauvetage de ta mère juste pour me faire plaisir. Tu sais que c'était la bonne décision à prendre.

- Eh bien j'espère que ça vaut le coup, parce que cette Djune me tape déjà sur les nerfs.

- Tous ceux qui te tiennent tête te tapent sur les nerfs, Malefoy, rit-elle.

- C'est pire quand c'est un Sang Pur, parce que je ne peux même pas reporter la faute sur son statut sanguin... C'est bon, fais pas cette tête Granger, je plaisante.

Celle dernière s'était effectivement arrêtée et le dévisageait fortement. Mais ce n'était pas à cause de sa mauvaise blague, comme il le croyait.

- Un Sang Pur ? répéta-t-elle.

- C'est une impression où cette journée chez les Impurs t'a ramolli le cerveau ? C'est quoi que t'as pas compris dans la plaisanterie ?

- Oh, mais je me fiche de ta plaisanterie, Malefoy, répliqua-t-elle enfin, sortant de son immobilisme. Pourquoi as-tu appelé Djune un Sang Pur ?

Drago la dévisagea à son tour, puis haussa les sourcils.

- Attends, ne me dis pas que tu ignorais ce qu'elle était ? Sérieusement, Granger ? Après tout ce temps passé à mes côtés, tu ne sais pas reconnaître un Sang Pur quand tu en vois un ? C'est ironique, finalement : ce désir de voir tout le monde sur un même pied d'égalité te rend complètement aveugle sur les différences contre lesquelles tu te bats.

Il rit, contrairement à Hermione dont le cerveau s'était mis à tournoyer à vive allure. Elle se serait bien moquée de telles affirmations si elles n'admettaient pas autant de sens, tout à coup. La vérité était que Drago venait de mettre un nom sur ce qui lui avait toujours échappé vis à vis du comportement familier de Djune : un Sang Pur. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu voir ça plus tôt ? Tout coïncidait parfaitement, maintenant qu'elle le réalisait : ce visage hiératique, cette autorité si naturelle et inquiétante à la fois, ce langage soutenu et ses mots impeccablement choisis, cette faculté de rester imperturbable, ce sang froid et cette fierté propre à la noblesse, et par dessus-tout, cet aura de puissance qui vous écrasait d'un simple regard.

Voilà pourquoi Hermione s'était tant de fois sentie si petite face à elle : Djune avait une attitude semblable à celle de Drago. Une attitude qui avait évolué à partir d'une même éducation, et qui ne disparaissait pas grâce à un coup de baguette magique.

- Si je dois encore une seule fois prononcer le nom de Granger pour t'arracher de tes songes, je te jure que je te laisse plantée là, disait Drago.

Hermione leva enfin les yeux vers lui. Il paraissait agacé. Tout comme il l'avait été un peu plus tôt, face à Djune. Elle se remémora la confrontation et l'adresse avec laquelle la femme s'était montrée à la hauteur de Malefoy. Il n'y avait vraiment plus aucun doute : Djune n'était définitivement pas une Sang-de-Bourbe.

Lorsqu'Hermione émergea de ses pensées pour la seconde fois, Drago marchait déjà un peu plus loin.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle fait tout ça, à ton avis ? lui lança-t-elle en courant pour le rattraper, ignorant ses nombreux soupirs.

- Son mari et son fils ont été condamnés à recevoir le sortilège de mort. L'exécution s'est déroulée en public, au Chemin de Traverse il y a trois ans.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Avant même qu'elle ne le demande, Drago répondait à sa question :

- Je le sais parce qu'elle figurait juste en dessous de ton nom, dans le top dix de la liste des ennemis de la Brigade. Mon unité était concentrée sur la capture de ma mère, mais les autres recherchaient ardemment les membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix, toi, puis Djunabelle Santag, épouse de Joshua Santag, à l'époque le très réputé Ministre des Transports Magiques. Après la prise du pouvoir par le Conseil, il y a trois ans, le nouveau régime avait besoin de prouver son autorité, besoin de marquer de façon inoubliable la naissance d'une nouvelle ère. Quand ils ont commencé à rafraîchir les postes ministériels et qu'ils ont découvert que Joshua Santag était un Sang-de-Bourbe, ils ont vu là l'occasion parfaite d'inaugurer l'ouverture de la chasse...

- Oh Merlin, lâcha Hermione qui ne savait plus très bien si elle était essoufflée à cause de sa marche rapide à travers bois ou bien à cause des informations nauséeuses que lui révélait Drago. Celui-ci ne fit pas attention à sa réaction, et poursuivit son récit, les mains dans les poches :

- Histoire de mettre en garde les Sang-de-Bourbe sur leur ferme volonté à les exterminer sans pitié, ils ont condamné le garçon de trois ans avec, et forcé Djunabelle à regarder, ainsi que toute la foule réunie sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- J'avais lu l'article à ce sujet dans le journal, se souvint Hermione. C'était la toute première exécution depuis la mort de Voldemort. Ensuite, elles se sont enchaînées les unes après les autres, avant qu'ils ne finissent par juger préférable d'en faire des esclaves destinés au commerce.

- L'Armée des Impurs n'est devenue connue que très récemment, expliqua Drago. Quand je faisais partie de la Brigade Magique, j'entendais vaguement parler d'un petit groupe de résistants qui avait la fâcheuse manie de faire échapper des esclaves domestiques. On ignorait que la femme de Santiag était à sa tête, jusqu'à ce que l'une de leurs opérations tourne mal et qu'elle se fasse prendre. Mais ceux qu'elle avait recruté ne l'ont pas abandonnée, et ont provoqué son évasion quelques temps plus tard. Je suppose que la Brigade la recherche toujours.

Totalement absorbée par le récit du jeune homme, Hermione remarqua seulement qu'ils étaient sortis de la forêt et qu'ils se dirigeaient maintenant vers la chaumière. La Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de sourire en l'apercevant. Cependant, elle en connaissait deux autres qui n'allaient pas apprécier son retour.

Drago s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, et se tourna vers elle.

- L'Armée des Impurs t'aurais apporté bien plus de confort pour la nuit, dit-il alors.

- Je sais.

- Et mes clones ne seront pas des anges avec toi.

- Je sais, assura-t-elle de nouveau.

Comme si elle venait de signer une sorte de contrat imaginaire qui la responsabilisait désormais de tout ce qui pourrait lui arriver une fois à l'intérieur, Drago ouvrit la porte et franchit le seuil, suivit d'Hermione.

**oOoOoOo**

- Eh merde. T'as gagné.

Arrêtés sur le pas de la porte, Drago et Hermione regardèrent l'un des sosies donner une poignée de gallions à l'autre sosie, avant de se tourner vers eux.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû parier que tu reviendrais sans elle ! pesta-t-il. Je pensais te connaître puisqu'on est visiblement la même personne, mais je te le confirme : notre physique est la seule chose que l'on ait en commun !

- Je vous ai donné ces gallions pour que vous alliez vous acheter d'autres fringues, dit Drago. Pas pour les gâcher avec des paris stupides.

- C'était trop prévisible pour ne pas tenter le coup, répondit le Drago aux yeux de glace. Donne-moi plus d'argent et je te parie même que le troupeau de Sang-de-Bourbe a réussi à t'amadouer. Oh, attends, c'est vrai : tu es complètement fauché.

Hermione n'en revint pas de voir Drago ignorer ses remarques, et l'observa se pencher vers sa cheville d'où il sortit sa baguette magique, probablement dissimulée dans sa chaussette. Puis, il partit se coucher.

Ou bien son self-contrôle était monté puissance dix durant les dernières vingt-quatre heures, ou les pics lancés ne l'atteignaient pas tout simplement parce qu'il était conscient qu'une partie de lui se blâmait sans cesse pour tout ce qui était arrivé à lui et sa mère.

Hermione se retrouva donc seule avec les deux Malefoy restants, et pas des plus aimables. Celui qu'elle nommait intérieurement comme le stupide clone de Poudlard, narquois, prétentieux, séducteur, exaspérant et encore toutes ses autres qualités qu'elle appréciait tant, s'était couché sur l'assemblage de coussins qui lui était normalement destiné et tirait maintenant la couverture par-dessus sa tête. Quant à l'autre clone, dont elle cherchait encore un surnom qui collerait avec cauchemar, horreur, fils à papa, arrogance ou crétinisme, il avait déniché un vieux matelas d'elle ne savait où, et le plaçait dans la cuisine, aussi loin que lui permettait la pièce.

S'ils croyaient tous les deux qu'elle allait se contenter du sol poussiéreux, ils la connaissaient mal ! En revanche, quitte à choisir qui embêter, son choix se porta automatiquement sur le stupide de Poudlard.

- Ce lit est le mien, Malefoy, tenta-t-elle poliment en sachant parfaitement que ça ne la mènerait à rien.

- L'odeur de l'oreiller parfumé aux cheveux sales m'en a déjà informé, merci bien.

Hermione, qui avait gardé la baguette magique de Will, la pointa sur lui.

- Je suis trop fatiguée pour gagner ce combat à la loyal, soupira-t-elle. Tu déguerpis où je me charge de ta délocalisation.

Elle s'apprêtait à ce qu'il sorte sa baguette à son tour, mais il afficha une mine sombre qui lui assura qu'il était désarmé. Dans ce cas, il n'y avait qu'une seule autre possibilité quant au détenteur de la baguette du défunt Adepte, et Hermione n'en aimait pas du tout l'idée.

- Bon, je te fais de la place, céda le Stupide en grognant.

Il se décala en emportant la moitié des coussins. Hermione aurait volontiers répliqué qu'il était hors de question qu'ils dorment ainsi avec autant de proximité, mais son corps entier s'apprêtait à s'écrouler sous la fatigue, et le clone semblait déjà dormir à moitié. C'est donc à contrecœur qu'elle se glissa sous la couverture, mettant le plus d'espace possible entre leurs deux êtres.

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur l'autre Drago, dont la silhouette était en plein dans son champ de vision. Le jeune homme était en train de retirer son tee-shirt. Si Hermione commença à détourner sa tête, ses yeux restèrent inextricablement scotchés sur lui. Elle se demanda alors si Drago avait rajouté un philtre de musculature dans sa potion de dédoublement ou bien si cet homme était bien une copie conforme de l'original, dans lequel des cas elle réalisa à quel point elle avait toujours eu de la bombabouse dans les yeux.

Le regard gris du clone attrapa soudain le sien.

- T'as un problème, Granger ? lança-t-il d'un ton mauvais.

Hermione déglutit difficilement, puis se contenta de se retourner de l'autre côté. Elle eut un léger sursaut en croisant de nouveau la même pair d'yeux, si ce n'est plus bleutée. Merlin, il y avait décidément trop de Drago Malefoy ici !

- Tu peux te rapprocher un peu contre moi si tu as froid, lui murmura-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Aïe !

Hermione lui avait enfoncé la baguette dans le ventre.

- Garde tes distances, Malefoy, articula-t-elle clairement.

Ce fut au tour de l'autre clone de pousser un juron, et Hermione se releva d'un bond quand elle entendit le miaulement terrifié de Pattenrond. Elle découvrit l'animal en train de tournoyer dans les airs, juste au-dessus d'un Malefoy à la mine irritée.

- Malefoy ! hurla-t-elle de rage en se ruant vers son chat.

Comme il le maintenait volontairement hors d'atteinte, Hermione eut tout à coup un vieux réflexe inattendu : elle envoya son poing voler dans la mâchoire du Serpentard. Le sortilège se rompit aussitôt, et Hermione récupéra son chat tandis que le clone se tenait la joue, ahuri.

- Saleté de Sang-de-Bourbe ! jura-t-il. Tu mérites que...

- La ferme ! le coupa-t-elle alors en pointant sa baguette sur lui. A mon tour de jouer aux menaces ! Tu peux t'en prendre à moi autant que tu veux, j'y suis habituée, mais si je te vois encore approcher mon chat de près ou de loin, Malefoy, c'est de la magie dont je me servirais pour défigurer ton joli visage !

Le bruit d'une porte qui grince doucement la fit se retourner. Debout dans l'encadrement de sa porte de chambre, Drago regardait la scène avec des yeux ronds.

- Heu... tout va bien, Granger ?

- Tout va très bien, sourit-elle. Tes clones semblent juste oublier que j'ai six ans d'expérience Malfoyenne sur mon CV, et qu'il faudra déballer plus que ça s'ils veulent m'abattre.

Pattenrond sauta de ses bras et accourut vers la chambre.

- Si ta bête vient encore se loger sur mon matelas, menaça alors le clone, c'est moi qui te montrerait le contenu de mon CV. Et crois-moi, c'est loin d'être à Poudlard que j'ai acquis l'expérience.

Sa voix sonnait si cruelle qu'Hermione ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Elle partit se recoucher auprès du Stupide qui lui parut beaucoup plus sympa, tout à coup, et, encore trop déconcertée pour penser à autre chose, ne repoussa même pas l'étreinte avec laquelle il l'accueille. La voix du vrai Drago s'éleva :

- La prochaine fois que vous avez des comptes à régler, vous faites ça dehors. Cette chaumière ne se transformera pas en garderie. J'espère que c'est bien clair.

Et la porte claqua... puis se rouvrit une seconde plus tard. Drago fit un petit mouvement avec sa baguette, et les coussins sur lesquels le clone de Poudlard se trouvait glissèrent soudain à toute vitesse jusqu'au mur opposé, emmenant le garçon dans leur course.

- Eh ! s'exclama-t-il avant que sa tête ne cogne contre le mur dans l'élan de la glissade.

Mais la porte de la chambre s'était déjà refermée. Le sourire aux lèvres, Hermione s'enroula dans la couverture. Finalement, la nuit se révélait meilleure que prévu.

**oOoOoOo**

C'est dans un véritable brouhaha environnant qu'Hermione se réveilla, ses côtes comme d'habitude endolories.

- La marmotte a émergé ! annonça une voix qu'elle reconnût comme celle de Gavin.

Deux yeux bleus se penchèrent au-dessus de son visage, mais elle fut incapable de déterminer à quel Drago ils appartenaient.

- Heureusement que je n'ai pas dormi à tes côtés, Granger. Tu ronfles comme un buffle.

Ses doutes se dissipèrent aussitôt : c'était le Stupide. Elle jeta un œil autour d'elle et découvrit une vingtaine de membres de l'Armée des Impurs, chacun occupé à une tâche différente : un groupe de femmes bavardait tandis qu'elle cousaient ensemble ce qui ressemblait à un plaid, d'autres se trouvaient à la cuisine d'où s'échappait une délicieuse odeur de pain grillé, d'autres encore frottaient à l'eau les traces de brûlé ancrées sur les murs ou balayaient le sol, faisant voltiger des nuées de poussière. Les hommes, quant à eux, jeunes ou âgés, semblaient s'être attelé à la reconstruction de la chaumière, faisant léviter les poutres qui s'étaient effondrées et que ni Drago ni Hermione n'avait jamais pris la peine de déplacer.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? marmonna-t-elle, encore dans les vapes.

- Djune a pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de vous aider à remettre de l'ordre, lui répondit Anna qui arriva avec une tasse de café. Tiens, ça te réveilleras.

Hermione se leva et prit la tasse d'un air absent.

- Étant donné que vous travaillerez principalement ici, désormais, poursuivit-elle, il est important que ce soit dans de bonnes conditions.

- Travailler ? répéta-t-elle sans rien comprendre. Je pensais qu'on se retrouverait dans la forêt pour mettre au point un plan et...

- Plus la peine, la coupa-t-elle en souriant. Djune n'a pas probablement pas fermé de l'œil de la nuit, parce qu'elle est arrivée ce matin avec de nouveaux objectifs très précis et a déjà tout organisé. Mais ton ami Malefoy et ses clones ont refusé de quitter la chaumière, et comme les nombreux allers et venues risqueraient de faire repérer le campement, on s'est déplacé jusqu'ici et avons crée une illusion de prairie autour de la chaumière.

Hermione but une gorgée de café en espérant y voir plus clair, mais même la brûlure qu'elle se fit à la langue ne parvint pas à la secouer. Dehors, le jour était à peine levé, et elle avait l'impression de n'avoir dormi que quelques malheureuses minutes.

- Djune est dehors, si tu veux lui parler.

- Merci, dit Hermione en se dirigeant vers l'extérieur.

L'aube était très fraîche, et la petite brise de vent qui lui frigorifia la peau la réveilla bien mieux que son café. Elle observa un instant trois hommes perchés sur le toit, sûrement en train de boucher les trous causés par les jets de feu de la Brigade, puis se dirigea vers Djune qui discutait un peu plus loin avec Drago et son clone aux yeux gris. Le troisième débarqua juste derrière elle, et lui fourra une couverture dans les mains.

- Elle veut te parler, informa-t-il en désignant la femme blonde d'un coup de tête.

Hermione enroula la couverture autour de ses épaules et suivit le clone. En arrivant, elle adressa un signe de tête à Djune, un petit sourire à Drago, et évita soigneusement de croiser le regard de l'autre clone.

- Bonjour, Hermione, lui sourit Djune. Bien dormi ?

- Pas assez, maugréa-t-elle. C'est quoi cette histoire de nouveau plan ?

- Je t'attendais justement pour vous l'expliquer.

A en juger par la mine soucieuse de Drago, il n'était pas non plus au courant de ce qu'il se passait.

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce que tu as dit, Hermione, commença-t-elle. A propos du risque important que notre intervention tourne mal, le soir du bal. Nous avons peut-être été trop prétentieux de croire que notre armée serait assez résistante pour assaillir le Manoir et libérer les esclaves sans que cela n'entraîne une hécatombe. Mais tu as raison, le nombre de pertes promet d'être plus grand que le nombre de sauvés, et je veux pas prendre ce risque. Avec monsieur Malefoy comme infiltré, j'ai vu les choses d'un œil nouveau...

- Djune ! intervint une jeune fille qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas. J'ai terminé les dessins que tu m'as demandés pour la métamorphose.

- Merci Rachelle.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil aux dessins en questions et son cœur loupa un battement en reconnaissant les traits de son propre visage. Le croquis, d'une ressemblance impressionnante, la représentait avec des cheveux sombres et coupés au niveau des épaules.

- La méta...morphose ? déglutit-elle. Djune...

Cette dernière cacha le dessin à sa vue en le ramenant contre sa poitrine, et affronta les regards très inquiets de Drago et Hermione. Mais au fond, ils sentaient très bien ce qui allait suivre, et aucun des deux n'aimait la tournure que prenaient les choses...

- Le bal exige clairement que chaque cavalier soit accompagné, reprit Djune en choisissant ses mots avec soin.

Mais Drago ne la laissa pas aller plus loin :

- J'ai déjà réfléchi à ma cavalière, et je compte aller la voir dès aujourd'hui pour l'inviter.

Instinctivement, Hermione sut à qui il pensait : Nancy. Cependant, même si son choix ne l'enchantait guère, Hermione hocha vivement la tête pour approuver ses paroles, espérant que Djune oublie très vite ce qu'elle avait en tête. Mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être gagné.

- Comptez-vous révéler vos plans à cette femme que vous avez choisie ? interrogea-t-elle.

- Bien sûr que non ! répondit-il aussitôt.

- Eh bien dans ce cas, elle ne fera pas l'affaire. La dernière chose dont on ait besoin est une cavalière qui compromette toute une organisation en restant constamment pendue à votre bras, curieuse de vos fréquentes disparitions ou simplement trop bavarde, ce qui serait un frein à vos intentions d'approcher Valarias.

Hermione resta stupéfaite devant la description quasi parfaite du personnage de Nancy. Est-ce que ce comportement de gourde était donc propre aux Sang Pur ?

- Nous ne sommes pas si proches que ça, contredit toutefois Drago. Elle ne me reprochera pas ma distance.

- Je vous en prie, monsieur Malefoy, dit Djune en tirant un petit sourire entendu, ne prétendez pas m'apprendre comment se comporte une femme de Sang Pur pendant ce genre d'évènement. Vous savez tout autant que moi à quel point la présence du cavalier auprès d'elle est primordiale. Ces soirées sont toujours l'occasion pour ces femmes d'apparaître en compagnie du meilleur homme possible, et le moindre abandon de la part de celui-ci, aussi court soit-il, leur est intolérable. Vous devez avoir une cavalière qui ne passera pas son temps à vous retenir auprès d'elle.

- Je n'aurais qu'à lui souffler un seul mot pour qu'elle me lâche, croyez-moi, insista Drago.

- Et votre couple deviendra aussitôt le centre d'attention des commères. Vraiment judicieux.

Djune était de nouveau en train de gagner. Merlin qu'Hermione n'aimait pas ça, mais alors pas du tout. Elle pria pour que Drago trouve d'autres arguments, parce que des images d'elle déguisée en femme de société commençaient déjà à lui traverser l'esprit. Malheureusement, bien qu'il avait l'air de réfléchir avec ardeur, aucune parole pertinente ne sembla lui venir.

Djune se tourna donc vers elle.

- Hermione, vous serez sa cavalière.

Le Stupide éclata de rire.

- Granger ? En Sang Pur ? Où est-ce que vous êtes allé pêcher une connerie pareille ?

Ça, Hermione se le demandait également. Djune délirait complètement. Il devait y avoir un autre moyen ! Soudain, ses yeux pétillèrent d'espoir :

- Pourquoi ce ne serait pas toi ? s'exclama-t-elle à l'adresse de la femme blonde. Tu es une Sang Pur, après tout !

Djune resta interdite un instant, probablement surprise d'avoir été percée à jour, mais se contenta de répondre en hochant la tête négativement :

- Je ne peux pas. Mon identité serait immédiatement démasquée. Il y aura des hommes là-bas que même une métamorphose physique ne parviendra pas à duper. Des anciens amis et collègues de travail de mon mari qui, autrefois, avaient pour habitude de venir dîner le dimanche à la maison. Puisque tu sembles connaître mon histoire, Hermione, tu comprendras que je ne peux jouer ce rôle.

Sa voix s'était faite plus faible au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, et sa gorge devait être nouée car elle conserva le silence un moment, avant de reprendre :

- Je sais que tu es bien plus célèbre que moi, mais il y a un détail qui fera toute la différence : aux yeux du monde, Hermione Granger est morte et enterrée. Les seuls au courant de ton existence restent les membres très haut placés de la Brigade Magique, le Conseil, et nous-mêmes. Si nous modifions considérablement ton apparence, ça peut vraiment marcher.

- C'est de la folie... ricana nerveusement Drago. Pourquoi ne pas demander à Jack de jouer ma cavalière, tant qu'on y est ? Allons, restons sérieux ! On n'a pas de temps à consacrer à des fantaisies pareilles. Granger ne pourra jamais, jamais, jamais prétendre être une Sang Pur.

Même si elle savait qu'il avait raison, Hermione se sentit blessée. Peut-être aurait-elle préféré qu'il ne paraisse pas aussi persuadé de l'échec de son personnage.

- Pourquoi ne pas prendre une autre Sang-de-Bourbe ? demanda alors Hermione à Djune. Ça diminuerait au moins le risque que l'on me reconnaisse.

- J'y ai pensé, avoua-t-elle. Mais aucune d'elle n'est une guerrière comme toi, Hermione. Et je ne dis pas ça pour te convaincre, je le pense très sérieusement. Ces gens ne sont que de simples sorciers que les Impurs ont sauvé de leur condition d'esclave, et dont la seule responsabilité n'a jamais été autre que leur famille. Toi, Hermione, tu braves des dangers depuis l'âge de onze ans, et ton expérience est ce qui fera la différence en cas d'imprévu durant le bal, ce qui arrivera sûrement. Tu sauras comment réagir face à l'inconnu, tu sauras utiliser tes grandes connaissances en matière de magie, et qui mieux que toi pourra guider les prisonniers vers leur liberté ? Mais par-dessus tout, j'ai confiance en toi. Je sais que ça peut marcher, Hermione. Je le sens. Réfléchis bien avant de refuser...

- Bon, j'en ai assez entendu, trancha Drago. Votre plan est rocambolesque, et on ferait mieux de réfléchir à quelque chose de _réalisable_.

- Ça peut marcher, répétait Djune sans lâcher Hermione des yeux.

Cette dernière ne savait plus quoi penser. Et si ça pouvait réellement fonctionner ? Si cette infiltration était la seule façon d'éviter un assaut sanguinolent ? Non, réveille-toi, Hermione. Drago a raison, c'est de la folie... mais si ça pouvait fonctionner ?

- Granger, prononça lentement Drago, dis-moi que tu n'es pas en train de considérer sérieusement sa proposition ? Enfin, vous êtes tous fous, par Merlin ! Même si on suivait ce plan, deux semaines ne seraient jamais suffisantes pour transformer un crapaud en colombe ! Il ne s'agit pas seulement d'un peu de maquillage, c'est toute une éducation qu'il faudrait lui inculquer !

- Nous sommes assez de quatre Sang Pur ici pour remédier à ça, assura Djune.

Le clone aux yeux gris souffla un rire.

- Trois, rectifia-t-il. Ne comptez pas sur moi pour m'associer avec toute votre bande de Sang-de-Bourbe.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici ? lui lança sèchement Drago.

- Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui est à l'origine de ma présence. J'avais espéré apporter mon aide dans l'un de tes plans dignes de ce nom, mais j'ai apparemment atterrit dans un atelier de clowns fans de déguisements. Tu ne parviendras jamais à sauver Mère avec eux...

Et il quitta le cercle, marchant d'un pas traînant vers la chaumière.

- Là, il n'a pas tort, rajouta le Stupide.

C'est alors qu'Hermione fut surprise d'entendre sa propre voix déclarer :

- J'accepte.

Les regards horrifiés des Drago et celui émerveillé de Djune se posèrent sur elle. Hermione n'aurait su dire si cet élan de folie n'avait pas simplement surgi dans l'espoir de mettre un terme au débat, mais elle était fatiguée de se faire sans cesse rabaisser. Ce n'était déjà pas facile à supporter de la part du Serpentard, mais les répliques cinglantes ajoutées par ses clones alourdissaient le fardeau plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé : en dépit du temps passé, il fallait croire qu'on ne s'habituait jamais vraiment aux insultes.

- Fantastique, déclara Djune. Rejoignez-moi à l'intérieur, nous avons beaucoup de choses à discuter.

Elle partit à son tour vers la chaumière, suivit du clone, et ne resta qu'Hermione et Drago, face à face.

- Tu as vraiment confiance en ce plan, Granger ? dit-il alors sans y croire.

- J'ai confiance en moi, précisa-t-elle. Ce qui ne semble pas être ton cas.

- Ne prends pas ma réticence personnellement, dit-il d'un ton agacé. Tu n'as aucune idée dans quoi tu viens de t'embarquer. On ne devient pas Sang Pur par choix ; on naît ainsi.

Hermione tira un faux sourire, tentant tant bien que mal de dissimuler sa peine.

- Agir comme un Sang Pur n'est pas aussi difficile que ça en a l'air, Malefoy, répondit-elle alors, la gorge serrée. Après tout, je n'ai qu'à faire comme toi, n'est-ce pas ? Je garde en tête que les Sang-de-Bourbe sont des crapauds qui n'arrivent pas à la cheville des Sang Pur, ces belles et blanches colombes. Tu vois comme j'apprends vite ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Hermione s'en alla à grands pas rejoindre les autres. Drago ferma les yeux en soupirant. Comment espérait-elle une seule seconde survivre parmi toute une réception de Sang Pur et leurs blagues douteuses sur les esclaves lorsqu'une simple métaphore de sa part la mettait dans un état pareil ?

**oOoOoOo**

Lorsqu'Hermione rentra à son tour dans la chaumière, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire face au spectacle chaleureux qu'elle découvrit : le déjeuner avait été servi, et tous les Sang-de-Bourbe avaient cessé ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire pour venir se regrouper, assis par terre, et déguster tous ensemble. En deux jours, jamais elle ne les avait vu manger séparément, et cet esprit de communauté lui mettait du baume au cœur. Le clone aux yeux gris n'était pas présent, probablement isolé dans la chambre.

Gabriel lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui, ce qu'Hermione accepta avec plaisir. On lui apporta des tartines de confiture et un œuf au plat encore chaud. Plus que jamais, Hermione eut l'impression de faire partie de leur clan.

- Mais il y a un problème, non ? dit Anna entre deux bouchées. La liste des noms est méticuleusement vérifiée à l'entrée des convives dans le Manoir, et impossible de tricher avec des faux noms.

- Le nom de ma cavalière ne sera pas vérifié.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'entrée où venait d'arriver Drago.

- Je suis un membre du Conseil des Huit, acheva-t-il.

Des exclamations de stupeur fusèrent dans tous les sens. Djune le fixait intensément de ses yeux verts. Hermione constata qu'elle avait oublié quelques détails dans le récit de leurs aventures. Le clone de Poudlard brisa le silence :

- Ah, fallait pas leur dire ! On va être obligé de tous les tuer maintenant...

Seule Hermione dut comprendre que c'était de l'humour, apparemment, puisque les visages se décomposèrent suite à ses paroles.

- Je l'ai intégré pour des raisons personnelles, reprit le vrai Drago. Toujours est-il que demander le nom de ma cavalière après que je leur ai donné le mien reviendrait à remettre en question une très haute autorité, ce qui n'arrivera pas. Granger n'aura donc aucun soucis pour rentrer si elle est à mes côtés.

- C'est une bonne chose, dit Djune qui ne parvenait cependant pas à défroncer.

Elle finit sa tartine en une bouchée, frotta ses mains pour se débarrasser des miettes, puis sortit des morceaux de parchemins de sa poche.

- Approchez, s'il vous plaît, dit-elle à l'adresse de Drago qui s'était apprêté à ressortir. J'ai rédigé la liste des points principaux à travailler pour transformer Hermione en Sang Pur. Il y en a quatre. Chacun aura pour rôle de lui enseigner sa discipline. J'ai aussi l'emploi du temps que j'ai laissé au campement.

Hermione haussa les sourcils d'admiration. Anna avait raison : Djune n'avait pas dû dormir de la nuit. Cette dernière tendit le premier parchemin au Stupide.

- Vous, vous vous chargerez de lui apprendre comment se tenir en public. Cela comprend bien sûr les convenances de base, mais aussi tout ce qui concerne le temps des repas, moment très important pour l'image. Je vous ai noté tous les points à ne pas oublier, au cas où.

- Attendez, ricana Hermione, mal à l'aise. Il va devoir m'apprendre à... manger ?

- Manger en public, précisa Djune. Vous comprendrez la différence bien assez tôt.

Le clone en question eut un rictus.

- Je suis donc le professeur de Granger, hein ? Je sens que ce boulot va me plaire.

Hermione préféra ignorer sa remarque et concentrer son attention sur Djune qui présenta son propre parchemin :

- Quant à moi, je me suis attribué la tâche de t'apprendre le langage des femmes de société. Pour te fondre dans la masse, il est très important que tu saches t'intégrer à leurs conversations, ou bien tu seras immédiatement cataloguée comme le « Triple I ».

- Le Triple I ?

- Inculte, Inintéressante, Insignifiante. Il ne faut pas moins d'une heure après le début de la réception pour que les dames trouvent la pauvre fille qui portera ce titre pour la soirée. Or, tu ne dois surtout pas attirer l'attention, Hermione.

Celle-ci haussa les épaules.

- Parler de trucs de fille ne m'es pas trop difficile, avoua-elle avec une certaine fierté. Ma mère invitait souvent ses copines quand j'étais petite, et j'écoutais leur conversation sur la mode et tout ça.

Les trois Sang Pur de la pièce s'échangèrent un regard désespéré d'avance. Mais Djune se reprit très vite et lui offrit un sourire légèrement crispé :

- C'est beaucoup plus complexe que ça en l'air, Hermione. Si je te demande ton avis au sujet de la nouvelle bijouterie à l'ouest de Golden Street ?

- Heu... eh bien je suppose que, les Sang Pur étant d'éternels insatisfaits, je répondrais que cette bijouterie est sympa mais manque de classe. Réponse qui passe partout, non ?

- Non, pas vraiment, dit-elle. Premièrement, une femme de noblesse n'emploierait jamais le mot « sympa ». Deuxièmement, je t'ai en réalité demander de jeter un œil aux bijoux immondes que porte la dame à ta gauche.

Hermione ne retint pas une grimace déconfite. Les autres Sang-de-Bourbe aussi paraissaient ahuris par l'absurdité d'un tel système de communication.

- Ne t'en fais pas, la rassura Djune, je t'apprendrai.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Drago qui attendait toujours sur le seuil de la porte, et lui tendit son parchemin.

- Comme votre clone refuse de nous aider, vous prendrez son rôle : la danse.

- Pardon ? lâchèrent Hermione et Drago d'une même voix.

- Elle ne peut pas se montrer au bal sans connaître les pas de danse requis, insista Djune. Et toute femme qui se respecte doit participer au moins à l'une des danses communes.

Drago éclata de rire, mais ne toucha pas au parchemin qu'elle lui tendait.

- Il est hors de question que j'apprenne à Granger comment danser. Je hais moi-même toutes ces danses de convenances, et je doute qu'on force un membre du Conseil à danser avec sa cavalière.

- Vous n'avez certes aucune raison de justifier votre refus de danser, monsieur Malefoy, mais Hermione est une femme. Belle, qui plus est. Il n'est pas improbable qu'on vienne lui demander une danse, et passer la soirée à les refuser ne passera pas inaperçu aux yeux des autres femmes qui s'empresseront de répandre leur venin en potins dévalorisants.

- Merlin ! s'effara Anna. Les Sang Pur ont vraiment l'air d'être des vipères !

- Je ne compte pas donner des cours de danse, point final, répéta Drago.

- Bon, très bien, soupira Djune. Il reste toujours le quatrième rôle qui est de l'aider à apprendre toutes les personnalités importantes à connaître et à rencontrer, ainsi que celles qui les accompagnent. Il y a certaines dames qu'on ne se permettrait jamais de critiquer, et mieux vaut qu'elle les repère pour éviter toute maladresse.

- Je peux me charger de la danse, se proposa alors Gabriel.

Le visage de Drago se décomposa aussitôt.

- Tu connais les pas ? s'étonna Djune.

- Tu oublies que je viens d'Ireland ! sourit-il. Le pays de la danse ! Il n'y en a pas une seule dont je ne connaisse pas les pas, très chère.

Les deux Drago pouffèrent de rire en même temps. Les archers les fusillèrent du regard.

- Je parie qu'ils planquent leurs tutus roses dans leurs carquois ! railla le clone.

- Viens dehors et je te montrerai ce qu'il y a vraiment dedans, menaça Gary d'une voix hargneuse, faisant tourner l'une de ses flèches entre ses doigts.

- Non, désolé, répondit-il. J'ai pour principe de ne pas me battre avec la gente féminine.

Gary voulut se lever, mais son frère posa une main apaisante sur son épaule et parvint à le faire rasseoir.

- Sérieusement, dit Drago à Djune. Vous comptez sur Robin des Bois pour lui apprendre à danser ? Ce n'est même pas un Sang Pur !

- Vous voyez une autre solution, peut-être ? s'impatienta la blonde.

Drago semblait nerveux, hésitant. Puis, contre toute attente, lui prit le parchemin des mains d'un geste sec.

- C'est bon, je m'en charge, grogna-t-il.

- Vous êtes sûr ? Parce que Gabriel peut très bien...

- J'ai dit que je m'en chargeais ! la coupa-t-il.

Puis, la distribution des disciplines étant terminée, Drago sortit dehors.

**oOoOoOo**

Hermione le trouva allongé dans l'herbe, à l'arrière de la chaumière. Les Sang-de-Bourbe s'étaient remis au travail, et leurs voix résonnaient depuis le toit.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui, dos contre le mur.

- Merci, lâcha-t-elle finalement. Merci d'avoir accepté que je t'accompagne au bal. Je sais que tous ces changements soudains t'inquiètent sur la manière de sauver ta mère, mais...

- Il ne s'agit pas uniquement de ma mère, Granger, coupa-t-il. Maintenant, il s'agit aussi de toi.

Il expira un long soupir. Ils restèrent tous deux silencieux un moment, puis Drago reprit dans un murmure :

- Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où tu vas mettre les pieds, de la pression qui va peser sur tes épaules...

- Djune croit en moi, fut tout ce qu'Hermione trouva à répliquer. Elle dit que je peux le faire.

- Non. Elle ne croit pas plus en toi qu'une autre. Elle repose ses espoirs sur toi, voilà tout.

Drago se redressa pour croiser le regard incompris de la jeune femme.

- Djune t'a menti, Granger, déclara-t-il. Et si tu avais été une vraie Sang Pur, tu aurais tout de suite remarqué que son discours, comme quoi tu étais la seule à pouvoir remplir cette tâche, n'était qu'un banal moyen de te convaincre.

- Pourqu...

- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle reste une Sang Pur avant d'être une révolutionnaire, et comme moi, la vengeance la hante depuis qu'on lui a enlevé sa famille et elle se doit de lui rendre justice. Il suffit de regarder avec quel enthousiasme elle prépare son attaque, avec quelle éclat ses yeux ont pétillé quand tu as accepté sa proposition. Je suis désolé de te l'apprendre, Granger, mais n'importe quelle autre fille de l'Armée des Impurs aurait pu remplir le rôle de cavalière.

- Pourquoi a-t-elle tant insisté pour que ce soit moi, dans ce cas ?

- Parce que, malgré tout, les Impurs sont devenus sa famille, et qu'elle se refuse à exposer l'une d'entre elles à un si gros risque. Mais tu ne comptes pas autant à ses yeux, apparemment.

Muette, Hermione fixait le vide. Se pouvait-il que Drago ait raison ? Que Djune ne l'admire pas, comme elle le prétendait, mais voyait simplement en elle un moyen d'assouvir sa vengeance ? Après tout, Drago était bien allé jusqu'à duper un Conseil entier pour arriver à ses fins. Il fallait croire que rien n'arrêtait un Sang Pur en colère.

- Djune est donc bel et bien une colombe... soupira Hermione d'un air triste.

- Une colombe qui n'est pas prête à mettre ses crapauds en danger.

- Ça, j'ai bien compris, maugréa-t-elle sombrement.

- Ce qu'elle ne sait pas, dit alors Drago, c'est que je ne suis pas non plus prêt à mettre mon crapaud à moi en danger.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui, d'abord surprise, puis lui rendit son sourire.

- Toute cette histoire de métamorphose, c'est de la pure folie, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai aucune chance d'y parvenir, pas en deux semaines.

- Je ne compte pas t'accompagner jusque dans les enfers pour t'y laisser brûler, Granger. Je serai là pour t'aider. Je ne sais pas comment les évènements vont se dérouler, ni même si votre plan complètement délirant de faire évader tous les prisonniers marchera, mais une chose reste certaine : dans mon plan à moi, je ne ressors du Manoir des Jedusors ni sans ma mère, ni sans toi.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_En espérant avoir votre impression,_

_Je vous remercie d'avoir lu._

_Un Joyeux Noël à vous,_

_MalefoyHeartless_


	12. C'est en forgeant qu'on devient forgeron

**Bonjour la compagnie !**

Ravie de voir que vous êtes toujours là, fidèles au rendez-vous malgré ma longue absence.

C'est ça, préparer des concours ! Sacrifier ses loisirs – entre autres l'écriture – au profit du travail acharné pour être capable d'arriver dans les cinquante premiers sur les milliers de prétendants. Eh non, ce n'est pas du sadisme si je mets autant de temps à publier ! Non, je ne suis pas une « _lâcheuse_ », ou une « _fainéante_ », comme on a pu m'en attribuer gentiment le titre, mais simplement une adolescente qui a un avenir à assurer !

Bon, je vous avoue que cet avenir est mal parti vu la difficulté des concours. Au moins, ça me laissera le temps d'écrire !

Parlons fiction, maintenant ! Ce chapitre est celui qui précède le fameux Bal tant attendu, et donc l'action y est modeste, puisque réservée au chapitre suivant.

En revanche, et **c'est important de lire ceci**, ce chapitre-ci est en deux fois, et je compte poster la deuxième partie dans quelques jours seulement. Je l'ai coupé parce qu'il était vraiment trop long, c'est pourquoi je me retrouve avec deux chapitres 11. La deuxième partie est un fragment du passé d'Hermione : si vous n'aimez pas les flash back au point de ne pas vouloir le lire, rien ne vous force à le faire, car il ne contient pas vraiment d'informations indispensables pour la suite. Mais il fait partie intégrante de mon histoire.

**Je remercie encore et encore toutes vos reviews**, à croire que je ne m'en lasserai jamais. Elles sont la source de mon courage pour écrire même quand tout va mal, et la preuve que vous restez derrière moi malgré mon absence. Sans vous tous, peut-être aurais-je abandonné l'écriture par manque de temps, mais vos reviews ont vraiment été d'un immense soutien.

J'espère vous rendre la pareille avec cette histoire, et j'espère que vous m'accompagnerez jusqu'à la fin, car _j'ai besoin de vous_. Quant à moi, je ne vous lâche pas avant d'avoir écrit le mot « FIN », croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens je vais en enfer :p

Chères Sorcières, Chers Sorciers, Bonne Lecture !

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 11 : C'est en forgeant que l'on devient forgeron**

Le visage plus fermé que jamais, Hermione pinçait les lèvres d'un air supérieur, et elle se tenait si droite qu'une crampe lui saisit la hanche, mais elle perçut la douleur comme un défi à relever et ne bougea pas d'un poil. Tous ses membres étaient raides, son cou étiré vers le haut et même ses paupières semblaient cristallisées, se refusant à baisser la garde. La respiration complètement retenue, elle soutenait le regard inquisiteur du Stupide. Ce dernier lâcha un soupire, puis déclara :

- Tu ne m'évoques rien d'autre qu'une sorcière fortement constipée à qui on aurait enfoncé un balai de quidditch dans...

- C'est bon ! coupa Hermione en relâchant ses muscles. Je pensais pourtant ressembler aux femmes de société.

- Quel pitoyable cliché. Ces femmes sont capables de sourire, Granger, et si tu crois le contraire c'est simplement parce qu'il n'y a aucune raison qu'un jour l'une d'elles t'en adresse un. Elles le réservent aux gens dignes d'intérêt.

La leçon n'était entamée que depuis une demi-heure mais Hermione se sentait déjà profondément agacée par les cours de tenue en public.

- Tu dois te tenir droite de façon élégante et naturelle, ajouta-t-il, et non comme si l'on t'avait disposé des épines dans le bas du dos. On ne doit pas percevoir que tu réfléchis à tes intentions. Chaque mouvement, chaque geste de la main doit être fluide, doit paraître d'une douceur innée.

- Comment font-elles pour ça ?

- Elles sont éduquées à reproduire ces manières depuis toute jeune. Toi, tu as deux semaines pour réfléchir et agir comme une réelle Sang-Pur.

Il soupira pour la quinzième fois.

- Mieux vaut que j'arrête de songer à l'énormité de la tâche qui m'attend, maugréa-t-il en se massant les tempes. Ça me déprime.

- Me répéter sans cesse que je ne leur arrive pas à la cheville ne m'aidera en rien, s'énerva Hermione.

Elle inspira un grand coup, se redressa, mais détendit cette fois les traits de son visage. Assise à la table de la chaumière, elle essayait tant bien que mal de faire abstraction du bruit ambiant ; les Impurs poursuivaient les travaux du toit endommagé, et aucun d'entre eux ne semblaient maîtriser les sortilèges informulés à en juger par les incantations prononcées toutes les dix secondes. Terrorisé par autant de monde, Pattenrond ne se montrait plus qu'à l'heure de ses repas, tout comme le troisième clone qui supportait difficilement la présence d'autant de gens.

- Un peu de vin ? proposa aimablement le Stupide en soulevant le pichet vers elle.

De nouveau en examen, Hermione se concentra pour deviner quelle réaction adopter. Elle opta pour un « oui, merci » accompagné d'un semblant de sourire. Drago reposa le vin sur la table sans ménagement. Visiblement, elle avait encore échoué.

- Sérieusement, Granger ? s'effara-t-il. Comment peux-tu ignorer que les femmes de noblesse ne boivent pas d'alcool ? La boisson pour une femme est signe de bassesse. Rien ne peut l'humilier davantage qu'un verre à la main.

- Mais tu m'as proposé du vin ! se défendit-elle. Pourquoi proposerait-on du vin à une femme s'il est notoire qu'elle n'en boit pas ?

- Parce que ne pas le faire serait admettre que la société des Sang-Pur suit des lois. Or, toutes ces mondanités doivent être perçues par l'extérieur comme des attitudes complètement naturelles, dénuées de conventions. Nous voulons que le monde voie en nous la perfection innée, et la perfection n'est pas faite à partir de règles. Une femme ne boit pas parce que l'alcool encrasserait la pureté de son sang, non parce qu'elle redoute le regard des autres.

Hermione resta interdite un moment. Ils étaient tous fous. Complètement cinglés. Comment se ferait-elle une place parmi ces personnages tordus ?

- Bien sûr, reprit le Stupide, rien n'assure qu'aucune d'entre elles ne s'est jamais laissé tenter par un petit écart à l'abri des regards...

- Ça reste donc un comportement purement destiné à bien se faire voir, en conclut Hermione.

Ce fut la voix de Djune qui lui répondit :

- Pas exactement.

La belle femme blonde, dont les cheveux étaient éternellement lâchés en boucles gracieuses dans le dos, enjamba les décombres de plâtre et de bois pour s'approcher de la table.

- Il y a certaines grandes dames de la société qui ne feignent pas, Hermione. Ces femmes, dont nous devons apprendre les noms ensemble, sont les piliers de toutes ces coutumes. Ce sont elles qui les font vivre, qui les transmettent de générations en générations. Loin d'être éduquées dans le but de se fondre aux autres mondains, elles sont justement celles auxquelles les autres femmes doivent ressembler.

- Et... hésita Hermione qui se demandait si Djune était l'une d'elles, comment les reconnaît-on ?

Djune sourit.

- On les reconnaît, c'est tout. Tu as ton cours de danse dans vingt minutes.

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la chaumière. Le Stupide avait dû deviner ses pensées, car il y répondit avec un petit rictus :

- Bien sûr qu'elle en fait partie. Autrefois, du moins. Tout comme ma mère.

A l'évocation de Narcissa Malefoy, Hermione eut aussitôt le lointain souvenir de cette femme à l'allure irréprochable et au charisme sans égal. Elle se souvint également de son sentiment d'infériorité lors de sa première rencontre avec Djune, de cette prestance naturelle qui lui inspirait du respect. Oui, ces deux belles blondes étaient sans aucun doute des Sang-Pur de pure souche, et Hermione réalisa que parvenir à leur niveau relèverait du miracle. La voix du clone la sortit de ses pensées :

- Un peu de vin ?

Elle sourit, puis refusa poliment.

- Pas besoin de sourire à chaque fois non plus, répliqua-t-il d'un ton aussitôt redevenu froid. Un simple « non merci », courtois mais ferme, fera l'affaire.

Hermione sentit une bouffée de haine lui saisir la gorge.

- Contrôle tes émotions, ordonna-t-il alors. Ton envie de meurtre se lit bien trop clairement sur ton visage.

La Gryffondor ferma les yeux un instant, inspira un grand coup, puis afficha de nouveau un air serein, ignorant les grondements sourds qui lui hurlaient de lui jeter le vin à la figure.

- C'est mieux, observa-t-il.

Quelques instants plus tard, Anna vint la chercher pour lui annoncer son changement de cours, et Hermione sauta aussitôt de sa chaise, ravie.

- Comment s'est passé cette première leçon ? questionna l'indienne.

- Horrible, répondirent Hermione et le Stupide d'une même voix.

Ils échangèrent un regard noir, puis la jeune femme suivit son amie à l'extérieur. Comme chaque fois qu'elle apercevait l'un des clones, le rouge empourprait les joues pourtant ébènes d'Anna. Hermione préféra ignorer la prestation hormonale de l'adolescente et lui demanda plutôt où est-ce qu'elle la conduisait.

- Un peu plus haut dans la plaine, expliqua-t-elle. Vous allez avoir besoin de calme pour apprendre les pas.

« Besoin que personne ne nous voie danser, surtout », songea Hermione qui savait parfaitement pourquoi Drago avait choisi un endroit reculé.

Alors qu'elles s'éloignaient de la chaumière en longeant la forêt, Anna aborda un sujet qu'Hermione redoutait depuis le jour même de leur rencontre, une question à laquelle elle aurait donné cher pour ne jamais avoir à y répondre :

- Dis, je pensais, quand t'auras un peu de temps...peut-être pourra-tu indiquer à Tina et Tom où se trouve l'endroit où tu étais enfermée avec ma sœur ? Ce sont eux qui se chargent des missions de délivrance.

Hermione continua de marcher, accéléra même le pas, espérant cacher son malaise. Un affreux sentiment de culpabilité lui dévora les entrailles. Son cerveau se mit tournoyer à vive allure, à la recherche de quelque chose à dire qui puisse retarder l'échéance de ce qui pourrait être la fin de leur amitié...

- Anna, commença-t-elle d'une voix hésitante, il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir, et...

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elles aperçurent Drago qui venait à leur rencontre, et Hermione profita de cette infime distraction pour couper court à son début de récit, enterrant plus profondément encore ses propres tourments accusateurs qui lui accordaient sournoisement le répit désiré mais promettaient de ressurgir à un moment ou à un autre, de plus en plus insoutenables.

Drago sembla surpris de la présence de l'indienne, et lui demanda d'un ton qu'il aurait sûrement souhaité plus naturel :

- Tu...heu, comptes rester regarder ?

- Hein ? Oh non, non, j'accompagnais simplement Hermione pour la route. Je vous laisse. A plus tard.

Elle leur adressa un signe de main avant de tourner les talons et de redescendre la plaine. Visiblement soulagé, Drago la fit encore marcher un peu jusqu'à temps que la chaumière ait complètement disparu de leur champ de vision. Hermione fit mine de ne pas avoir saisi son désir d'être hors de vue, et se positionna là où il lui demanda. Debout, les bras ballants, elle attendit que son futur cavalier lui enseigne l'art de la danse. Aussi, ne comprit-elle pas pourquoi, au lieu de s'approcher, il s'éloigna de quelques pas.

- On va commencer par la danse d'inauguration, lui dit-il. C'est la toute première danse commune, une fois que la plupart des invités ont fait leur entrée. Tiens-toi droite.

Hermione s'exécuta, toutefois confuse.

- Les pas sont les suivants : un en avant, un en arrière, puis à gauche. C'est un cycle répété trois fois de suite. On verra après pour les mouvements de tête. A toi.

- Attends, l'arrêta Hermione sans comprendre. Tu comptes me dicter les pas, c'est ça ?

- Il faut bien les apprendre avant de danser, Granger, dit-il de son air évident qui avait le don de l'énerver.

- Oui, mais je pensais qu'au moins on...

- Tu n'es pas là pour penser, pour une fois, trancha-t-il. On fait à ma manière, ou ne fait pas. En piste.

Elle le toisa un instant, très peu encline à supporter davantage de remarques aussi désagréables. Après avoir rapidement pesé le pour et le contre, sa raison l'emporta une fois de plus, et Hermione décida de ne rien répliquer. Cependant, elle n'avait plus la même capacité d'absorption qu'à l'époque de Poudlard, et quelques pics de plus suffiraient amplement à ce qu'une dispute éclate. S'il était incroyable de constater à quel point la moindre attribution de pouvoir pouvait transformer la personnalité d'un homme, il en était d'autant plus bouleversant d'en observer la rapidité avec laquelle ça prenait effet sur un Malefoy.

- Devant, derrière, à gauche.

Se sentant plus ridicule que jamais, Hermione effectua ces pas sans grande conviction. Comme elle s'y attendait, son professeur ne tarda pas la comparer à un troll arriéré – davantage que la normale bien sûr, précisa-t-il – et lui fit recommencer chaque pas jusqu'à ce qu'il les considère acceptables.

Une heure et une dizaine de comparaisons animalières plus tard, le cours prit fin.

- Pas mal pour une première leçon, lui dit Drago tandis qu'ils retournaient ensemble à la chaumière.

- Tu te fiches de moi ? s'étonna-t-elle en grimaçant. Tu n'as pas arrêté de me critiquer.

- Les compliments n'ont jamais rien amélioré à la tâche. La perfection s'acquiert par l'observation des défauts.

Hermione ne répondit rien, légèrement refroidie. Aucun doute qu'il venait de ressortir là des paroles de son père, et elle n'allait pas se risquer à les contredire.

La journée s'annonçait si chaude que le repas de midi se fit à l'extérieur. Assis dans l'herbe par petits groupes, un bol de riz entre les mains de chacun, les conversations se faisaient joyeuses, loin de tous les soucis de la guerre. Savourant ces moments chaleureux comme jamais, Hermione discutait avec Jack, ce dernier lui révélant avec surprise qu'il n'était pas du tout un loup-garou.

- Un animagus ? s'étouffa Hermione en tapant sur sa poitrine pour faire descendre le riz coincé dans la gorge.

- Si j'avais été un lycanthrope, je n'aurais pas hésité une seule seconde à te dévorer, la nuit où l'on s'est rencontré, et n'aurais jamais écouté Anna qui me demandait de t'épargner.

- Oui, c'est sûr... réfléchit Hermione qui n'aimait pas être enseignée de telles évidences. Mais alors, cette apparence identique à celle des loups de la Brigade Magique, c'est un pur hasard ?

- En quelques sortes, répondit-il de sa voix bourrue. Mon demi-frère Hugh, par contre, est un loup-garou.

Hermione balada son regard un peu plus loin, et aperçut la carrure massive de Hugh qui engloutissait son riz.

- J'avais six ans quand ma mère a eu une liaison avec un loup-garou, continua Jack en l'observant à son tour. Lorsque mon père l'a appris, il est parti, fou de rage. Quant à l'amant de ma mère, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. Neuf mois plus tard, elle mourait en donnant naissance à Hugh, et je me suis retrouvé seul avec un frère que je haïssais pour avoir détruit ma famille. Mais j'ai bien vite réalisé qu'il était la seule famille qu'il me restait, et qu'il était de mon devoir de le protéger. A l'orphelinat, les autres enfants se moquaient de son attitude souvent animale, sauvage, et je prenais toujours sa défense...jusqu'à son douzième anniversaire. Ce fut la nuit de sa première transformation, et un élève fut tué.

Il s'interrompit quand Hugh croisa son regard, et sa mine qui se renfrogna assura qu'il devinait de quoi parlait Jack. Ce devait être des souvenirs difficiles, mais Jack les narrait sans aucune gêne, même avec une certaine fierté. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Hermione, et poursuivit :

- Tout le monde a cru que l'enfant avait fugué et s'était fait attaqué par des loups. Je me souviendrai toujours de l'expression horrifiée et désolée de mon frère quand, au matin, il me montrait pour la première fois sa bouche barbouillée de sang. Jamais je n'ai autant compris mon rôle de frère qu'à ce moment-là, et j'ai passé les cinq années suivantes à tout faire pour que ni l'orphelinat, ni personne d'autre, ne découvre jamais son secret. A l'époque, on n'essayait pas d'aider les loups-garous, on les chassait et les tuait avant de rapporter fièrement leur carcasse au Ministère pour quelques gallions d'or.

- C'est pour lui que tu as décidé de devenir un Animagus ? questionna Hermione.

- Non, répondit-il. Ce choix n'est que très récent. Après que l'orphelinat ait découvert notre absence durant une nuit de pleine lune, nous avons préféré nous enfuir avant qu'ils ne fassent le rapprochement avec les quatre élèves tués – il a été très dur de contrôler Hugh au tout début. Nous avons longtemps erré comme des vagabonds avant de nous construire une vie à Londres, mais ce bonheur a prit fin lorsque les Adeptes ont commencé leur traque, car les loups-garous étaient vivement recrutés par la Confrérie pour chasser aux côtés de la Brigade. Hugh n'est pas un tueur. Il est peut-être un monstre, mais pas du tout le même genre de monstre que ces fichus assassins. Nous avons donc dû fuir. Encore. Nous nous sommes réfugiés chez un ami qui était, lui, un Animagus. C'est là que j'ai eu l'idée de me transformer à mon tour. Mon ami m'y a aidé secrètement, car le nouveau ministère n'accordait plus ce privilège de camouflage à quiconque.

- Tu racontes ton histoire ? s'éleva la voix d'Anna. Cool ! Je l'adore.

Elle s'assit à côté d'Hermione, et dégusta son riz en regardant Jack avec des yeux pétillants.

- Tu arrives à la fin, sourit-il.

- Oh... Recommence, dans ce cas.

Ils rirent, puis Jack reprit à l'attention d'Hermione :

- On ne choisit pas l'apparence que l'on va adopter en tant qu'Animagus, mais la mienne ne m'a finalement que très peu surpris. En revanche, lorsque j'ai découvert que je possédais la même que ces bêtes, alliées de la Brigade, j'y ai vu là un avantage incontestable qui m'offrait la possibilité de passer inaperçu où que j'aille. Se nourrir devenait facile, et j'inspirais la peur des citoyens autour de moi.

- Oh, tu n'en es que là ! s'exclama joyeusement Anna. Elle ne sait donc pas encore que tu m'as sauvée ? Vas-y, raconte, raconte !

Mais Jack dut refermer la bouche lorsqu'elle décida de poursuivre à sa place :

- J'étais poursuivie par les loups de la Brigade Magique ! enchaîna-t-elle d'une voix tout excitée. D'habitude, je ne me faisais jamais prendre la main dans le sac quand je piquais des trucs au marché, mais le marchand m'avait vue ce jour-là, et cinq loups se sont mis à cavaler après moi ! J'ai couru autant que j'ai pu, mais je me suis retrouvée coincée dans une ruelle, prise au piège. J'entendais les loups qui se rapprochaient, qui n'allaient pas tarder à surgir. Figée de peur, je n'ai pas bougé quand le premier loup qui me trouva s'approcha. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il m'attaque, mais il a déguerpi en sens inverse, et s'est mis à aboyer avec force. Une fois certain qu'il avait l'attention des quelques Adeptes traqueurs, il les a emmené au loin, suivi des autres loups qui se faisaient rappeler à l'ordre. Sur le chemin du retour vers le campement des Impurs, Jack et Hugh me suivaient discrètement, pensant que j'étais perdue et que j'avais besoin d'aide. Ils ignoraient que je les menais en fait vers toute une flopée de révolutionnaires...

- Ils nous ont accueillis sans aucune hésitation, prenant le risque d'avoir un loup-garou parmi eux, et je n'oublierai jamais ça, acheva Jack. Ensuite, Djune a très vite su comment mettre à profit mon apparence ; je me fondais aux autres loups qui gardaient le Manoir des Jedusor, et devenais aussitôt les yeux et les oreilles de nos pires ennemis.

- Tu es donc la source de toutes vos informations au sujet du bal, conclut Hermione en souriant. Je me demandais aussi comment Djune pouvait autant être au courant de ce qui se disait au Manoir.

- Et toi, Hermione ? dit-il alors. Ton histoire, quelle est-elle ?

- Mon...histoire ? bredouilla-t-elle.

- Eh bien oui ! Comment t'es-tu retrouvée ici, avec cet ancien Adepte ?

- Oh, heu... C'est un peu long, et compliqué, répondit-elle dans le but d'échapper à un récit dont un certain passage risquait de ne pas plaire à Anna.

Un ricanement s'éleva derrière eux, et Hermione leva machinalement les yeux au ciel.

- Ce n'est ni long, ni compliqué ! railla le Stupide qui se laissa tomber en tailleur à côté de l'indienne. Laissez-moi vous conter en quelques mots comment je me suis lamentablement fait avoir par ma bonté excessive.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine de...

- Prenez un chewing-gum ! la coupa-t-il sans lui prêter attention. Vous avez déjà marché sur un chewing-gum tout frais, pas vrai ? Une fois qu'il est collé sous la semelle, il n'y a plus rien à faire. Et plus vous vous acharnez à le décoller, plus il s'incruste. Dans l'histoire, le fichu chewing-gum, c'est Granger.

Il adressa un ravissant sourire à Anna, ainsi qu'un clin d'œil. Cette dernière lâcha une série de gloussements. Alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à se lever, une toute autre voix, bien plus froide, la cloua au sol :

- Ma baguette.

Elle dévisagea Will qui tendait une main ferme vers elle.

- Je veux récupérer ma baguette, insista-t-il.

Embarrassée, Hermione dut refuser :

- Je ne peux pas, Will, s'excusa-t-elle. Djune m'a fait promettre de la conserver, et...

- Mais c'est ma baguette ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Non, c'est l'armée qui te l'a prêtée, contredit Jack d'une voix apaisante.

Mais le garçon semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à contenir autant de frustration. L'air amusé du Stupide n'était pas pour arranger les choses.

- Désolé, vieux, lui lança ce dernier, faudra encore patienter avant de pouvoir me tuer dans mon sommeil.

- Détrompe-toi, répliqua Will avec tant de hargne pour un si jeune âge qu'Hermione ne put que constater une nouvelle fois la victoire de la guerre sur l'enfance. Quand je te tuerai, ce ne sera pas en traître comme tu l'as fait avec mon père. Quand je te tuerai, ce sera en duel. Entre hommes.

- Dans ce cas, tant pis pour toi... soupira le blond. Tu n'améliores pas du tout tes chances de rester en vie.

- Ça suffit, trancha Hermione en le fusillant du regard. Il n'y aura certainement pas de duel, c'est bien clair ?

Mais ce fut Will qui prit la peine de lui répondre, visiblement agacé par la Gryffondor :

- Cette histoire ne te regarde pas, alors cesse un peu de te prendre pour notre mère !

Choquée, Hermione resta interdite, la bouche ouverte. En revanche, le Stupide s'était déjà relevé et avait fait quelques pas rapides vers le garçon qui continuait de reculer, soudain inquiet.

- Là, par contre, tu commences à me taper sur les nerfs, lui souffla-t-il sans que personne d'autre ne puisse l'entendre. Si tu attends vraiment de moi que je prenne cette histoire de revanche au sérieux, je le ferai. Mais réfléchis-y bien, parce que le retour en arrière n'est pas permis.

Visiblement perturbé, Will ne savait lequel des yeux gris du clone regarder, et préféra juste quitter les lieux. Le silence était tombé. On avait cessé de manger, trop absorbé par la scène qui venait de se dérouler, et que personne n'avait apparemment loupée. Hermione se souvenait très bien des sauts d'humeur de Malefoy au collège, facilement irritable dès qu'on franchissait son seuil de tolérance. C'était bien là un caractère qu'elle retrouvait dans le Drago de maintenant, et qui ne cesserait jamais de la rendre craintive vis-à-vis d'un comportement aussi lunatique.

Probablement dans le but briser le silence, Djune frappa dans ses mains et pria tout le monde de se remettre au travail, avant de s'avancer vers Hermione.

- Il temps pour nous de s'y mettre aussi, dit-elle en lui faisant signe de la suivre.

- Où allons-nous ?

- Au campement. J'y ai laissé la liste des invités que nous devons apprendre. Non, laisse ton bol dans l'herbe, Clarisse s'en occupe.

Hermione obéit, jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux sorciers qui s'attelaient de nouveau à leurs tâches respectives, puis emboîta le pas à la grande blonde.

Sur le chemin qui menait vers la forêt, Djune lui expliquait déjà les personnalités à différencier :

- Comme je te le disais ce matin, il y a deux sortes de Sang-Pur : ceux qu'on appellera les originels, dont les mœurs et les coutumes sont leur mode de vie quotidien, et il y a les autres, ceux qui s'évertuent à imiter les originels pour paraître comme tels lors des soirées communes. Il est très important que tu comprennes que la réputation entière de ces derniers se joue sur ce genre d'évènements, et que le moindre pas de travers est rarement oublié. Les femmes, bien plus que les hommes, feront tout pour se mettre au niveau des originels dans le but précis d'avoir l'honneur de se faire éventuellement inviter à l'une de leurs soirées privées, dignes des grandes dames. Te souviens-tu du « Triple I » dont je t'ai parlé ?

- Inculte, Inintéressante, Insignifiante, récita Hermione en tirant un sourire moqueur.

- Il y en aura toujours une, quelle que soit la soirée, car même s'il arrivait qu'aucune aucune femme ne semble assez fragile pour porter ce nom, il sera fait en sorte que l'une d'elles le devienne. Ton but, Hermione, sera de tout faire pour échapper à ce titre.

Cette dernière déglutit difficilement. Elle s'imagina perdue au milieu d'une immense réception de Sang-Pur, constamment jaugée du regard et écoutant les rires discrets sur son passage. C'était un cauchemar qu'elle se promit alors de ne jamais vivre, bien que ses chances de se fondre sans bavure à ces monstres restaient très minces.

- Et comment sait-on quelle femme sera désignée comme le Triple I ? interrogea-t-elle.

- C'est très simple : si tu n'entends aucune d'entre elles diffamer à propos d'une autre lorsque tu intègres le cercle, c'est que le principal sujet de conversation, c'était toi.

Hermione grava profondément cette information dans sa tête, avant de franchir le mur d'illusion du campement.

Beaucoup plus de membres de l'armée qu'elle ne le pensait étaient restés au camp, dont les jumeaux, Tom et Tina, et quelques autres qui semblaient travailler sans relâche sur des tas de parchemins. Ils ne les remarquèrent arriver que lorsque Djune passa à côté d'eux pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'avancée de leur plan.

- Les sortilèges de protection sont très nombreux à l'extérieur, l'informa Tina, mais l'intérieur du Manoir est beaucoup moins prémunis à cause de la présence des invités, ce qui nous permettra d'utiliser la magie sans être détecté. Lorsqu'Hermione se rendra dans la pièce où sont enfermés les esclaves destinés à la vente, il faudra penser à insonoriser l'endroit et...

- Plus tard, la coupa Djune. Hermione et moi sommes en cours pour le moment, mais rappelle-moi tout ça ce soir.

Tina acquiesça, puis se remit au travail tandis qu'Hermione suivait Djune à l'intérieur de sa propre tente. C'était la plus grande de toutes. Une table prônait au centre, couverte de plumes et parchemins, et une dizaine de chaises étaient placées autour, probablement utiles lors des réunions nocturnes avec les membres du conseil.

Djune insista pour qu'elles commencent par simplement discuter, afin de comprendre l'enjeu de la soirée, et Hermione fut invitée à poser toutes les questions qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Elle fut impressionnée par la précision des réponses de la Sang-Pur, les descriptions exactes des différentes étapes de la soirée. Aucun doute que Djune avait passé sa vie dans ce genre de réceptions. Ainsi, au bout d'une heure, Hermione se surprit à bien moins appréhender le bal, le percevant désormais avec autant de clarté que si elle y avait déjà assisté.

- Nous apprendrons les noms des invités la prochaine fois, déclara Djune quand ce fut la fin. Tu as un cours de tenue qui t'attend, pour le moment.

La bonne humeur de la jeune femme retomba aussitôt. La leçon de Djune était de loin celle qu'elle avait préférée, et devoir retourner subir les sarcasmes du Stupide la désespérait d'avance. Mais le choix ne lui était pas laissé : il ne se passerait pas une seule seconde des deux semaines à venir qui ne soit pas consacrée autrement qu'à l'apprentissage des coutumes. Et c'est donc à contrecœur qu'elle rejoignit la chaumière pour une nouvelle simulation de repas.

Le Stupide se montra encore plus désagréable qu'au cours précédent, attendant d'Hermione qu'elle choisisse à nouveau la bonne attitude à adopter.

- Cette viande est exquise, ne trouvez-vous pas ? répéta-t-il avec insistance devant son mutisme.

Bien qu'elle savait qu'il imitait un Sang-Pur quelconque, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de profiter de ce drôle d'instant où Malefoy s'adressait à elle avec autant d'élégance.

- Certainement, finit-elle par répondre, pressentant déjà qu'elle se trompait.

- Non ! trancha-t-il.

Ben voyons, quelle surprise... Dommage que le personnage ne soit pas resté plus longtemps, il était bien plus aimable. Cette personnalité de Drago devait être celle qui manquait de sang-froid, parce qu'il lâcha ses explications d'un ton impatient :

- Seuls les Sang-Pur de classe moyenne qui mettent pour la première fois le pied dans ce genre de réception répondront à l'affirmative, pas les Sang-Pur de ta classe ! Tu es bien au-dessus du stade où tu t'extasies devant la belle nourriture, devant les décorations luxurieuses ou je ne sais quelle autre démonstration de richesse ! Tu es baignée dans cette ambiance depuis ta naissance, Granger, et aussi excellente que soit la viande, tu auras toujours goûté meilleur ailleurs. Toujours !

- Alors je réponds quoi à ta stupide question, hein ?

- Rien. Tu te contentes de tirer un léger sourire, puis tu détournes la tête. C'est généralement pris pour une réponse affirmative, ce qui permet de ne pas vexer l'interlocuteur, mais on ne pourra jamais te reprocher d'avoir réellement dit oui. Et arrête ça.

Hermione leva les sourcils sans comprendre.

- Que j'arrête quoi ?

- De regarder la pendule toutes les deux minutes, parce que c'est loin d'être fini. D'ailleurs, au bal, n'attarde jamais ton regard sur la grande horloge qui orne généralement l'entrée.

Une nouvelle heure s'écoula dont Hermione crut bien qu'elle n'en verrait jamais la fin. Mais elle aperçut avec joie Anna qui venait lui annoncer la fin de son cours. En revanche, désireuse de ne pas avoir à parler d'Elena, Hermione lui assura qu'elle retrouverait seule le chemin jusqu'à la plaine, et partit rejoindre Drago. La mine toujours aussi enchantée par les cours de danse, celui-là ne fit pas non plus davantage d'effort de communication, et demanda à ce qu'elle répète les pas appris quelques heures plus tôt. Hermione, dont la mémoire lui faisait rarement défaut lorsqu'il s'agissait de savoir théorique mais qui découvrait avec horreur ses lacunes en matières de danse, lui montra fièrement l'enchaînement sans toutefois avouer qu'elle l'avait fait tourner en boucle dans sa tête tout au long de la journée.

Le soir venu, elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagée, car elle retrouvait ses amis et non ses professeurs, leur bonne humeur revenant étrangement lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas affaire à la Gryffondor. Ainsi, assise sur un pouf confectionné par les femmes de l'armée elles-mêmes, Hermione apprécia le sourire que lui adressa Drago depuis la cuisine comme s'il lui envoyait de l'or pur. Elle le vit venir à sa rencontre, mais détourna la tête vers la voix qui s'adressa à elle :

- Dure journée ?

- Oh, salut Gabriel, sourit-elle. Dure journée, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Si toutes les autres sont aussi chargées que celle-ci, je vais finir par aller au bal avec de monstrueuses cernes.

Tandis qu'il riait, Hermione jeta un œil vers la cuisine, mais Drago avait disparu. Elle reporta son attention sur l'archer, et entama une discussion au sujet de son choix d'abandonner la baguette magique pour la flèche. C'était apparemment une question de générations dans certaines familles, et plutôt courant en Irlande. Hermione apprécia beaucoup de parler avec lui ; il dégageait une gaieté chaleureuse qui lui donnait sans arrêt envie de sourire. Exactement comme Harry...

- Ça ne va pas ?

Hermione haussa les sourcils, surprise.

- Ton visage vient de s'assombrir d'un seul coup, précisa-t-il. C'était assez perturbant.

- La fatigue, assura-t-elle.

Saisie d'une douleur dans la poitrine, Hermione s'excusa et partit prendre l'air. Elle s'éloigna légèrement de la chaumière, dont un raffut de voix et de bruits de vaisselle s'en échappait, et leva la tête vers les étoiles. Les visages de Harry, Ron et Ginny lui apparurent. Pensaient-il encore à elle malgré sa disparition officielle ? Y avait-il la moindre chance qu'ils se revoient un jour ? Elle essuya aussitôt les larmes qui embuaient ses yeux, et secoua la tête pour se reprendre. Il ne fallait pas craquer maintenant, pas si près du but. Ses amis seraient sûrement fiers d'elle, s'ils savaient ce qu'elle endurait pour le bien du monde sorcier.

Elle se sentit alors observée, et se retourna. Effectivement, la silhouette de Drago se tenait à quelques mètres derrière elle, silencieuse.

- Tu m'as fait peur, sourit-elle.

Comme il ne répondait pas, Hermione en vint soudain à se demander à quel Drago elle avait affaire, et la possible identité d'un tyran aux yeux gris lui déclencha un frisson. Il s'avança lentement vers elle, et Hermione bloqua sa respiration, anxieuse.

- Il me semble t'avoir déjà précisé que la nostalgie est interdite ici, lui dit-il alors.

Elle sentit son cœur retomber dans sa poitrine, soulagée. C'était Drago.

- Allez, rentre, ajouta-t-il en tournant déjà les talons.

Le lendemain, Hermione partit joyeusement à la rencontre des trois Drago à qui elle avait demandé de l'attendre au campement à midi, là où allait se dérouler le repas. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rigoler en découvrant les trois mêmes têtes aux expressions pourtant si différentes : l'un avait l'air intrigué, un autre était en train de soupirer, et le dernier semblait complètement ennuyé. Et c'était justement pour ce genre de situation qu'elle les avait rassemblés.

- Voilà pour toi ! déclara-t-elle au premier en lui tendant un bracelet de cuir noir tressé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de ça, Granger ?

- Voilà pour toi, enchaîna-t-elle en donnant le même bracelet, mais de couleur marron, au second Drago.

Cependant, celui-ci ne prit même pas la peine de le toucher.

- Allez ! insista-t-elle en lui tendant le bracelet. J'ai besoin de vous reconnaître ! Je ne supporte plus cette situation de confusion constante, c'est fatigant ! Vous portez tous trois les habits d'une même garde-robe, avez la même coiffure et la même démarche !

- Je n'ai rien à voir avec eux, répondit froidement celui qui continuait de refuser le bracelet, et qui était probablement le vrai Drago Malefoy.

- Moi je le veux, déclara le troisième contre toute attente.

Hermione regarda le clone aux yeux gris lui tendre la main, et préciser :

- C'est justement parce qu'on est différents que je ne veux plus être pris pour l'un des deux-là. Donne-moi un de tes machins ridicules.

Ravie de sa coopération, pour une fois, Hermione lui remit le dernier bracelet qui lui était destiné, de couleur verte.

- C'est Anna qui les a faits, précisa-t-elle fièrement en tendant le bracelet marron à Drago.

- Je suis l'original, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais besoin de ça, répondit-il. Deux suffisent, non ? Je serai celui qui n'en porte pas.

Comme pour clore le débat, il partit se servir à manger. Bon, se dit Hermione, deux bracelets feront effectivement l'affaire, tant qu'ils avaient le bon esprit de le conserver.

**OoOoO**

Les journées se succédaient, horriblement identiques, et inlassablement difficiles. Ses professeurs semblaient toujours exiger deux fois plus d'efforts chaque nouveau jour que Merlin faisait, et Hermione se couchait chaque soir avec d'affreuses cloques aux pieds, dues aux cours de danse. Enfin, cours de danse étaient là de bien grands mots, puisque Drago refusait toujours de jouer son cavalier, et exigeait d'elle un rythme de pas vraiment rapide alors qu'elle n'était même pas guidée.

- Il faut que tu saches bouger sans mon aide, ne cessait-il de justifier. Si tu t'habitues à un seul cavalier, tu ne sauras plus danser avec d'éventuels prétendants. Quoique, on aura bien de la chance si le squelette que tu es intéresse le moindre sorcier !

Ainsi, le soir venu, Hermione était forcée à se resservir à manger, intensivement surveillée par l'armée entière.

Le Stupide ne la ménageait pas non plus lors de ses cours, ayant pris la mauvaise habitude de lui envoyer des petites décharges avec sa baguette magique chaque fois qu'elle faisait un pas de travers, autant à l'oral qu'à la gestuelle. Elle ne sut si le vrai Drago avait été communiqué de cette idée ou bien si le sadisme était tout simplement dans leur sang, mais Hermione piqua une crise lorsque, alors qu'elle effectuait le mauvais pas de danse, elle reçut le même genre de décharge dans les talons.

- Encore une seule étincelle sortie de vos baguette... menaçait-elle vivement le soir tombé, rien qu'une seule, et j'arrête tout ! Compris ?

Les deux Drago s'était échangé un regard avant d'éclater de rire, ce qui eut le don de l'énerver davantage.

Quant aux leçons avec Djune, c'était l'angoisse qui primait. Si Hermione n'avait pas beaucoup de difficultés à retenir tous les noms des invités malgré leur grand nombre, ce cours était de loin celui qui lui faisait réaliser que le jour du bal arrivait à grands pas. En effet, les heures passées à observer les photos de la liste lui faisaient faire de drôles de cauchemars, la nuit, sans parler du seul et unique visage qu'Hermione, même après une semaine d'entraînement, se refusait toujours à regarder : Lord O'Mayer. Elle n'avait pas besoin de sa photo qui lui souriait sournoisement pour se souvenir du moindre détail de ce visage hideux et gras, balafré du sourcil jusqu'au bas de la joue. Compréhensive, Djune avait toujours la prévenance de masquer son horrible tête avant chaque révision, mais tenait à lui rappeler qu'elle aurait à lui faire face à un moment ou un autre.

- Je le sais bien ! chuchotait Hermione à l'adresse de Drago alors qu'ils quittaient ensemble le campement pour se diriger vers la plaine. Je sais qu'il y a de fortes chances que je le croise, lors du bal. Croit-elle vraiment qu'elle me l'apprend ? Tu vois, c'est toujours ce genre de petites phrases qu'elle glisse par-ci par-là, comme si j'avais besoin qu'on me le rappelle !

- Tu as accepté qu'elle soit ton coach, non ? Ça veut dire qu'elle se doit de te préparer mentalement, tu ne peux pas le lui reprocher.

- Ce que je lui reproche, c'est de me répéter trente fois les choses alors que je suis parfaitement capable de les assimiler la première fois. Je ne trouve déjà pas beaucoup de soutien autour de moi, alors si Djune se met à ne plus croire en moi...

- Tu sais, elle n'est pas la seule à croire en toi.

Les yeux d'Hermione pétillèrent.

- Vraiment ?

- Je t'assure. Pattenrond a l'air à fond derrière toi. Tu n'as pas remarqué comme il te suit depuis que tu le laisses tranquille ?

Elle lui envoya un poing rapide dans l'épaule, peu encline à plaisanter.

Le soir même, le repas se faisait au campement. La réparation de la chaumière touchait à sa fin, et Tina avait déclaré avoir besoin de plus d'aide pour élaborer les plans d'évasion. Drago occupait d'ailleurs son temps libre à fournir tous les renseignements qu'il pouvait au sujet des Adeptes qu'il avait lui-même entrainés, fut un temps. Certains d'entre eux, disait-il, étaient réellement à éviter si les choses tournaient mal, mais ils seraient de toute façon méconnaissables derrière leurs cagoules noires.

Ainsi, Drago et Djune passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble, débattant avec vigueur leurs points de vue, proposant chacun des solutions différentes qui plaisaient rarement à l'autre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle est chiante ! se plaignit une fois Drago, apparemment à bout de nerfs. Tu as oublié le demi-tour à droite, Granger. Concentre-toi, bon sang ! Reprend depuis le début.

Hermione se remit en place, laissant glisser les remarques au-dessus de sa tête sans chercher à riposter ; il valait mieux le laisser pester lorsqu'il était énervé ainsi.

- Le pire, c'est son obsession à avoir le dernier mot ! reprit-il. Même quand elle a clairement tort, ce qui est fréquent puisque j'ai souvent raison, elle persiste à clore la discussion avec des mots inutiles. T'es pas d'accord, Granger ? Granger ! Je te parle.

Hermione s'arrêta de danser, puis soupira.

- Je ne peux pas tout faire en même temps, Malefoy.

- Tu redescends dans mon estime.

- Écoute, tu as déjà passé le cours d'hier à potiner sur Djune comme une vraie fille, et je t'ai soutenu. Je ne vais pas le faire chaque jour, c'est tout. Allez, on reprend.

Drago resta muet. Toutes ces femmes commençaient sérieusement à l'emmerder.

**OoOoO**

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Hermione étouffa à temps son cri de surprise mais ne put s'empêcher de sursauter.

- Merlin, Anna ! Tu m'as fait peur ! chuchota-t-elle.

L'indienne la dévisagea. Elle se demandait probablement ce que la Gryffondor faisait accroupie derrière un buisson de la forêt en pleine nuit alors que tous les autres dinaient ensemble autour du feu de camp.

- Baisse-toi ! intima Hermione en lui tirant le bras.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? chuchota-t-elle à son tour.

En guise de réponse, Hermione se remit à fixer le petit étang où ils avaient l'habitude de venir se laver le matin, et Anna observa à son tour. Elle aperçut alors Drago Malefoy. Ce dernier commença à retirer son tee-shirt, dévoilant son torse à la lune.

- Mademoiselle Granger ! s'indigna Anna avec un immense sourire. Je ne vous pensais pas de celles qui épient les beaux jeunes hommes de...

- Oh, tais-toi donc ! la coupa Hermione. Je ne suis pas du tout ici dans ce but là.

- Je ne te juge pas, t'en fais pas. Je peux rester regarder aussi ?

- C'est le bracelet vert, lui précisa Hermione qui restait sérieuse. J'ai gardé un œil sur lui toute la journée.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, avoua-t-elle. Je n'arrête pas de me demander ce qu'il peut bien faire de ses journées vu qu'il refuse de nous aider. Connaissant son caractère, je l'imagine mal se contenter de nous regarder sans rien tenter de son côté. Il passe son temps à errer, disparaît parfois pour ne revenir que le soir. C'est louche. Anna, tu m'écoutes ?

- Hein... ? marmonna celle-ci d'une voix rêveuse. Oui, oui...

Désespérée, Hermione préféra quitter les lieux avant de se faire attraper, et dut traîner la jeune fille à sa suite pour l'arracher à sa contemplation.

Peut-être devrait-elle en parler à Drago ? Il y avait sûrement déjà songé, lui aussi.

En revanche, elle appréhendait son retour au campement ; s'en éloigner après huit heures du soir était formellement interdit par Djune, et Hermione pria pour que son absence soit passée inaperçue.

Arrivée au camp où tout le monde finissait de manger, et après s'être assurée qu'Anna garderait le silence sur leur escapade, elle chercha Drago des yeux. Elle le trouva alors assis aux côtés de Djune, en train d'éclater de rire. Cette image la perturba légèrement. Il riait rarement de la sorte.

- Salut, lança-t-elle, une fois devant eux.

- Tiens, Granger, on parlait justement de toi !

- Ça avait l'air hilarant, répondit-elle avec un sourire forcé.

- Tu t'es bien resservie en pâtes, Hermione ? interrogea alors Djune.

De toute évidence, ces deux-là avaient été trop occupés à rire sur son compte pour remarquer son absence.

- Oui, trois fois, mentit-elle en sachant parfaitement qu'elle exagérait. Malefoy, je peux te parler une seconde ?

- C'est urgent ?

Hermione n'en crut pas ses oreilles, et remarqua à peine Djune qui s'éloignait après avoir annoncé d'elle-même qu'elle ferait mieux d'aller aider les autres à nettoyer la vaisselle.

- C'est au sujet de ton clone, finit-elle par dire en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Celui que tu nommes le Stupide ?

- Non, le Grognon.

- Ah. Eh bien quoi ?

- Sais-tu ce qu'il fait de ses journées ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Je me demandais simplement si...enfin s'il n'aurait pas entrepris, peut-être, son propre plan.

Drago haussa les sourcils.

- Tu crois qu'il nous trahirait ? ricana-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas dit trahir...mais quelque chose dans ce genre-là, oui.

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, Granger. Aussi réticent se montre-t-il, il ne ferait jamais rien qui compromettrait l'évasion de ma mère. Il poursuit le même but que nous.

- Mais s'il essayait tout de même de nous devancer, persuadé d'avoir raison ?

Le regard de Drago était lentement en train de virer au gris. Elle l'énervait. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle sentait qu'elle faisait naître la colère en lui. Il plongea ses yeux acier dans les siens, et articula clairement :

- Il n'est pas une nuisance.

- On n'en sait rien !

- Moi je le sais ! s'écria-t-il à son tour. Fous-moi la paix avec tes intuitions paranoïaques, ok ?

Il se leva et s'en alla rageusement à travers la forêt, sûrement parti se coucher. Observée de toutes parts, Hermione ne tarda pas non plus à quitter le campement.

Sur le chemin du retour, son cerveau repassait la conversation précédente en boucle. Pourquoi semblait-il avoir pris ses doutes personnellement ? Après tout, elle parlait du clone, pas de lui.

Mais le clone _était lui._ Et ça, Hermione aurait dû y penser. Tout ce qu'elle pourrait affirmer sur le Drago au bracelet vert ou noir reviendrait à parler d'une partie de lui. Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle il lui assurait avec une telle vigueur que le Grognon ne tenterait rien : peut-être que, au fond, il doutait de lui-même.

Hermione se massa les tempes. Elle avait besoin de sommeil. Demain serait une nouvelle journée, et une journée de moins qui la séparait du grand bal.

**OoOoO**

A la fin d'une heure de cours qui fut plutôt silencieux, Hermione quitta la table, et patienta pour les habituels conseils déguisés sous la forme de reproches. Mais le Stupide se leva à son tour et, sans un mot, lui adressa un hochement de tête, avant de sortir de la chaumière. La jeune femme n'en crut pas ses yeux ; venait-il de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait rien eu à redire sur son comportement durant le cours de tenue ?

Ce progrès inattendu aurait dû l'emplir de joie, mais Hermione se trouva bien plus heureuse en songeant que le clone avait eu l'honnêteté de le reconnaître, et même de lui avouer. Ce n'était pas là un geste sans valeur.

Commençant la journée de bonne humeur, elle se dirigea vers la forêt d'un pas gai.

- Djune ne va pas tarder, l'informa Laurent une fois qu'elle eut rejoint le campement.

- Où est-elle ?

- Elle et monsieur Malefoy sont partis tôt ce matin pour aller faire quelques courses.

Hermione sentit son cœur se compresser, mais tenta de demeurer indifférente.

- Ah bon ? Ils ne m'ont rien dit. Quel genre de courses ?

- Nourriture. Les petits ont failli se faire coincer, hier, et Djune a pensé qu'il serait plus prudent qu'elle s'en charge aujourd'hui. Elle a enfilé la cape d'Adepte de votre ami, et ils sont absents depuis maintenant quelques heures. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle sera là d'une minute à l'autre.

- Je ne m'inquiète absolument pas ! rétorqua-t-elle, piquée au vif.

Plantée au milieu des rangées de tentes, la jeune femme attendit. Elle aurait sûrement eu l'air moins idiote de patienter comme le feraient les gens normaux, c'est-à-dire assis ou n'importe quelle autre attitude que simplement rester bêtement immobile, mais son corps refusait de bouger. Sa bonne humeur était partie, et elle se maudit de devoir admettre que Djune avait une quelconque influence sur son état. Pourtant, concrètement parlant, elle n'avait rien à reprocher à cette femme. Au contraire, sûrement devrait-elle se montrer reconnaissante de tous les efforts fournis pour mettre en place une telle organisation destinée à la libération des esclaves. Oui, Djunabella Santiag était une grande femme. Mais une femme avant tout, et très belle qui plus est.

Une voix la sortit de ses pensées. C'était justement Djune :

- Bonjour, Hermione. Prête ?

Celle-ci se contenta d'approuver, et suivit la grande blonde jusqu'à sa tente. Une fois assise autour de la table, Djune commença à lui expliquer le déroulement des enchères qui auraient lieux deux heures après la réception initiale, mais Hermione n'écoutait que très vaguement. Quelque chose l'intriguait. Quelque chose avait changé.

- Hermione ? Tout va bien ?

Reprenant ses esprits, elle répondit :

- Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tu ne m'as pas l'air très concentrée.

Il aurait été inutile d'affirmer le contraire face à une personne qui détectait aussi bien les mensonges, c'est pourquoi elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules. C'est alors qu'Hermione perçut la différence qui la perturbait depuis tout à l'heure. Elle était maquillée. Djune était maquillée. Un maquillage très léger, mais suffisant pour masquer ses habituelle cernes. Mais ce n'était pas tout ; une odeur de parfum lui chatouillait les narines.

- Ça sent bon, fit-elle simplement remarquer en adoptant un ton aussi détaché que possible.

Aussitôt, Djune parut mal à l'aise. Puis son visage recouvrit bientôt son impassibilité.

- Et si nous nous concentrions plutôt sur le bal ? dit-elle d'un ton doux mais assez ferme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne discuterait pas davantage.

Le cours reprit donc, mais dans une atmosphère soudain bien plus froide.

Hermione arborait toujours cet air sombre lorsqu'elle rejoignit Drago pour le cours de danse. En revanche, celui-ci, pour une fois souriant, ne sembla même pas remarquer la mauvaise humeur de son élève. La Gryffondor effectua les pas sans y mettre la moindre volonté mais, une fois encore, Drago ne releva pas.

A peine l'heure s'était-elle écoulée qu'Hermione redescendait déjà la plaine. Si elle fut surprise d'entendre Drago la rattraper, elle continua toutefois d'avancer à grands pas et ne lui adressa pas un regard lorsqu'il lui fit remarquer qu'elle « tirait une drôle de tronche ». Elle haussa les épaules, puis ne put empêcher de finalement aborder le sujet qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- Alors, tu es allé faire les courses avec Djune, ce matin ?

- Oui.

- Vous deux avez l'air de mieux vous entendre, on dirait.

Ce fut à son tour d'hausser les épaules.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix de faire des efforts, répondit-il. Et puis, après avoir finalement réussi à te supporter toi, les caprices de Djune sont bien enfantins.

- Donc, tu l'apprécies ? tenta-t-elle malgré tout, sachant qu'elle franchissait une limite.

En effet, Drago s'arrêta de marcher pour la dévisager, et Hermione se concentra intensément pour soutenir son regard sans ne rien laisser paraître.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train d'essayer de me faire dire, exactement ?

- Mais rien ! assura-t-elle d'un air innocent.

Malheureusement, Drago n'avait jamais été de ceux que l'on bernait avec des paroles, et il répondit comme si elle ne venait pas à l'instant de mentir.

- Ma mère est actuellement enfermée dans un manoir en tant qu'esclave, commença-t-il d'une voix légèrement plus froide. Je dois éliminer l'un des hommes les plus intouchables de l'Angleterre et qui se trouve être mon propre oncle, et il ne me reste qu'une malheureuse semaine pour transformer une Sang-de-Bourbe en Sang-Pur. Penser que je consacrerais la moindre seconde du peu de temps qu'il me reste à flirter avec quelque femmes que ce soit est vraiment, vraiment idiot de ta part.

Hermione le regarda se remettre en marche avec des yeux exorbités. C'est ce qui s'appelait se faire remettre à sa place.

Elle le suivit sans un mot jusqu'à la chaumière où des petites brochettes de viande étaient distribuées. Hermione n'avait pas spécialement faim, mais Laurent, le médecin de l'armée, la surveillait du coin de l'œil, et elle s'obligea donc à aller se servir, sans toutefois s'asseoir dans l'herbe parmi les petits groupes.

Elle vit, en revanche, et sans grande surprise, Djune venir prendre place à côté de Drago qui discutait avec Tom, l'un des jumeaux. Tenant à la main une liasse de parchemins, elle se permit même de les interrompre pour les montrer à Drago. Bah voyons ! Pour une femme de sa prestance, elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que le travail comme excuse pour l'accoster ! Franchement pathétique. Drago faisait sûrement semblant de s'intéresser à ce qu'elle disait... Il ne pouvait pas croire sérieusement qu'elle avait besoin de son avis sur les plans d'évasion ? Et depuis quand travaillait-on lors des repas, moment exclusivement réservé à la détente ? Elle dérogeait à sa propre règle !

- Je n'aimerais pas être le pauvre morceau de pain... s'éleva la voix du Stupide.

Hermione jeta un œil à la mie complètement broyée entre ses propres doigts. De toute façon, elle n'avait plus du tout faim, et que Laurent vienne seulement essayer de la forcer à manger !

- Tiens, maugréa-t-elle en lui tendant sa brochette de viande.

Ravi, le clone s'en empara, bien plus affecté par l'appel de son estomac plutôt que la santé de la Gryffondor. Alors qu'elle pénétrait à l'intérieur de la chaumière désormais vide pour y trouver un peu de calme, elle pesta intérieurement en entendant la voix du Stupide qui la suivait tout en mangeant.

- Tu 'chais, disait-il la bouche pleine, ch'est normal que tu te chentes en compétichion avec Djchune...

Hermione fit volte-face pour le fusiller du regard.

- Je te demande pardon ? siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Il avala sa dernière bouchée, puis se lava les mains dans l'évier.

- Bah oui, ça se comprend. Ça fait trois ans que tu agis selon tes propres lois, et puis la voilà qui débarque, qui prend tout en main, te fait soudain passer pour une élève... Mais bon, je suppose que tout ça t'était supportable jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche à la seule chose que tu n'étais pas prête à partager...

Éberluée par ce qu'elle entendait, Hermione haussait les sourcils si haut qu'elle en avait mal au front, et encourageait vivement le clone du regard à continuer sur sa lancée. Ce qu'il fit :

- Moi ! acheva-t-il avec un sourire. Allez, avoue ! Tu ne supportes pas que je porte de l'attention à une autre que toi.

- Qu...quoi ? Tu... Je... Non, c'est... vraiment !

Devant la pertinence de ses propos, Hermione préféra se taire. Depuis quand cet imbécile était-il doté de psychologie ?

- Il faut avouer que c'est une très belle femme, continuait-il en scrutant à travers la fenêtre.

Alors comme ça, il la trouvait belle. Donc, forcément, Drago aussi. Ce n'était pas une grande surprise, et pourtant, Hermione aurait préféré ne jamais en être sûre.

- Eh bien va la rejoindre, toi aussi, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle avait souhaitée si neutre qu'elle sonna finalement horriblement sarcastique.

Le blond tourna sa tête vers elle, un sourire décorant ses lèvres.

- T'es vraiment trop mignonne quand t'es jalouse, Granger.

Elle voulut ricaner, mais ce fut un drôle de son rauque qui s'échappa de ses lèvres. Décidément, son corps semblait n'en faire qu'à sa tête !

- Jalouse ? pouffa-t-elle. Non, mais tu t'entends, Malefoy ? A t'écouter parler, on pourrait presque croire que je ressens quelque chose pour toi !

Elle continua de rire, ignorant le clone qui la toisait d'un air soudain sérieux. Comme elle l'avait redouté, il s'approcha de sa démarche féline en arborant son petit sourire en coin.

- Je suis déçu, lui dit-il tandis qu'elle reculait légèrement. Je pensais que je te faisais de l'effet...

Merlin qu'elle n'aimait quand il faisait ça ! Avancer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve bêtement prise au piège contre le mur, comme une vraie débutante. Allez, Hermione, ressaisis-toi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard... Mais pourquoi diable est-ce que son corps restait-il pétrifié ?

- Tu es sûre de ne rien ressentir pour moi ? murmurait-il désormais, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

- Bien sûr que oui ! rétorqua-t-elle un peu trop rapidement.

Elle se crispa davantage quand il effleura sa joue du bout du doigt.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu si rouge lorsque je te regarde ?

Son doigt continua sa course le long du bras de la Gryffondor, réveillant sa peau qui se mit à frémir. Déjà, Hermione ne parvenait plus à réfléchir correctement, emportée par un parfum envoûtant et la chaleur délicieuse du corps du jeune homme contre le sien.

- Pourquoi cesses-tu de respirer lorsque je te touche ? lui susurra-t-il ensuite.

Aussitôt, ses poumons effectivement oppressés tentèrent de se décontracter. En vain. Tout ce qui lui occupait l'esprit désormais étaient ces deux petites perles azur qui faisaient naître des flammes ardentes dans le creux de son estomac. Elle sentit la paume de main du Serpentard venir se poser contre sa poitrine.

- Et pourquoi ton cœur bat-il si fort lorsque je fais ça...

Ses lèvres approchèrent avec une lenteur extrêmement frustrante, et c'est toujours tout en douceur qu'elles se posèrent contre les siennes. Impatiente, Hermione attendait qu'il les presse avec plus de force, mais à peine avait-elle fermé les yeux qu'elles les sentit se décoller. Elle les réouvrit pour apercevoir le garçon qui était en train d'ôter sa veste de la chaise.

- Tant pis ! soupira-t-il d'un air impuissant. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de croire que je te plaisais. Autant pour moi ! Tu n'es clairement pas tombée sous mon charme pourtant infaillible.

Il enfila sa veste, se dirigea vers la porte et s'arrêta sur le seuil :

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates ! lui lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Et il disparut à l'extérieur.

Oh que si, elle savait ce qu'elle ratait, parce qu'il venait à l'instant de le lui faire comprendre. Hermione, ma pauvre fille, tu viens de te faire lamentablement avoir par cet abruti...ce charmant, séduisant, ravageant abruti.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive... murmura-t-elle alors en fermant les yeux avec force, espérant se reprendre.

Rien à faire, pourtant. En dépit de toute sa volonté, son corps était déjà en train de réclamer la proximité de celui du Serpentard. Ce n'était qu'un clone, bon sang ! Stupide, en plus ! Comment pouvait-elle ressentir quelque chose d'aussi...fort ? Elle ne put empêcher un certain souvenir de ressurgir : allongée sur le corps d'un Drago inerte, elle se rendait compte à quel point sa vie sans lui serait horriblement vide, sans plus grand intérêt... Quelle genre de personne pouvait se dire une chose pareille ? Certainement pas quelqu'un qui ressentirait de l'indifférence. Non, ce genre de pensées tordues qu'elle avait tant désiré oublier étaient assurément celle d'une fille amoureuse.

Soudain saisie d'un vertige, Hermione se cramponna à la table. Elle avait besoin d'air. Seulement, elle avait également envie d'être seule, et tout cet attroupement dehors n'allait pas l'y aider. Aussi décida-t-elle de s'éclipser discrètement vers la forêt et, une fois certaine d'être hors de vue, se mit à courir à travers les bois pour rejoindre le lac. Un bain glacé devrait lui remettre les idées en place.

Amoureuse ? De lui ? Drago ? Ou bien son clone ? Des deux ?

Hermione ne sut si elle avait envie de pleurer, d'être heureuse ou malheureuse, ne comprenait plus rien à ses propres sentiments. Tout lui paraissait si absurde. Drago Malefoy. Drago. Malefoy.

Deux mots qui, fut une époque, n'avaient uniquement déclenché que de la haine et du chagrin. Un nom qui, autrefois, lui évoquait le mal en personne, l'abomination, l'ennemi. Comment en était-elle parvenue à...le désirer ?

Hermione s'arrêta de courir. Elle ne savait même plus si elle prenait la bonne direction.

La sensation d'une main chaude qui lui effleurait la joue ressurgit alors dans son esprit. Son cœur sembla gonfler, et elle sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un léger sourire. Sourire aussitôt dissipé par sa raison qui se remit en marche.

Tu ne peux pas être amoureuse de lui, Hermione. Pas de lui.

Elle avait déjà été amoureuse avant, pourtant. Et lorsqu'elle avait compris ses sentiments pour Ronald, le monde entier lui avait soudain paru plus beau, plus juste. Alors pourquoi son monde était-il désormais en train de s'écrouler ? Comme si tout ce qui avait eut une fois un sens, un ordre établi tel que le bien, le mal, le juste, le mauvais, n'avait plus aucune authenticité. Voilà, c'était ça. Elle se sentait trahie. Trahie par tout ce qu'elle avait appris jusqu'ici et qui ne semblait plus tenir compte d'aucun principe, trahie par son propre être qui se mettait à éprouver des émotions interdites, trahie par Drago qui n'était pas supposé lui faire ressentir tout ça.

Alors qu'elle arrivait finalement au petit lac, elle tomba nez à nez avec Drago, serviette sur l'épaule et cheveux mouillés. Tous deux se figèrent en même temps. Hermione jeta un œil vif au bracelet de cuir qu'il portait au poignet. Vert, évidemment. Celui-là, au moins, elle ne risquait pas d'en tomber amoureuse.

Comme chaque fois qu'elle était en sa présence, ses entrailles se contractèrent d'angoisse, et son regard restait inextricablement collé à celui, grisâtre, du troisième clone.

Celui-ci fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits.

- Heureusement que je me suis baigné avant, maugréa-t-il.

Hermione ignora sa remarque raciste et rassembla son courage pour simplement le contourner et poursuivre son chemin, tête haute. Cela aurait été bien naïf de sa part de croire que le clone se contenterait de l'imiter et s'en aller sans un mot de plus. Pourquoi ressentait-il toujours le besoin de lui chercher des noises alors qu'il prétendait lui-même ne pas supporter sa présence ?

- Qui est-ce que tu fuis comme ça, Granger ? questionna-t-il.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je fuirais ? Je veux simplement me laver.

- Sans serviette ?

Sous le coup de la panique, Hermione n'avait effectivement pas pensé à ce détail qui était franchement le dernier de ses soucis. Tout comme ce Serpentard, d'ailleurs, envers qui elle n'avait nulle intention de se justifier.

- Je ne te pose pas de questions sur ce que tu fais, moi, répliqua-t-elle.

- Non, c'est vrai. Pour ça, tu préfères directement m'espionner.

Hermione sentit son cœur louper un battement. Elle se retourna prudemment vers l'homme qui la toisait, imperturbable. Contrairement au frisson de désir qui l'avait traversée quand le Stupide s'était approché un peu trop près, ce fut une vague de peur qui s'empara d'elle lorsque le clone avança dangereusement.

- Je t'avoue que ta curiosité m'a toujours agacé, Granger, dit-il. Dès la première fois que je t'ai vue, j'ai su que tu ne serais bonne qu'à fouiner partout, mais je ne pouvais rien y faire. Aujourd'hui, les choses sont différentes. Très différentes. Alors laisse-moi te prévenir une bonne fois pour toutes : occupe-toi de tes affaires, et laisse-moi donc m'occuper des miennes.

- On dirait que quelqu'un a quelque chose à cacher, risqua Hermione sans se démonter.

Elle tirait même un petit rictus, attitude en complète contradiction avec son cerveau qui lui ordonnait de déguerpir à la moindre occasion. Mais la maîtrise de soi en apparence était l'une des plus précieuses leçons que le Stupide lui avait enseignées, et Hermione commençait à se trouver un certain talent. En revanche, le Grognon ne semblait pas du tout amusé, et c'est d'une voix glaciale qu'il la menaça de nouveau :

- Je ne me fais pas bien comprendre, apparemment... Contrairement aux autres, tu ne m'es pas indispensable, Hermione Granger. Et crois-moi si je te dis que je n'hésiterais pas à rendre ma vie plus légère sans la tienne pour me casser les pieds.

C'est alors qu'Hermione prononça la phrase que, plus jeune, elle s'était très souvent entraînée à articuler devant le miroir, espérant un jour trouver assez de courage pour ne plus l'adresser à son reflet mais au Serpentard lui-même :

- Tu ne m'impressionnes pas, Malefoy.

Voilà, c'était dit. D'une voix ferme et sans ciller, elle y était parvenue. Son cœur semblait peser moins lourd, mais le sourire que le jeune homme tira fut si cruel qu'elle en perdit bien vite son assurance. Soudain, alors qu'elle voulut reculer d'un pas, elle réalisa ne plus pouvoir bouger. Non pas parce que son corps effrayé faisait encore des siennes, mais parce qu'aucun de ses membres ne répondait plus. Et tandis qu'elle luttait intérieurement contre cet immobilisme sans aucune doute provoqué par un sortilège informulé, le bout de ses doigts la picotèrent. Une chaleur d'abord douce remonta le long de sa paume, avant de devenir très vite ardente, au point qu'elle eût la sensation d'avoir les mains plongées dans de la lave. Hermione voulut crier sa douleur, mais, comme le reste, sa bouche se refusait au moindre mouvement.

Paralysée, elle ne put qu'affronter le regard acier du clone et écouter des paroles tout aussi inquiétantes :

- Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce dont je suis capable... souffla-t-il hargneusement. Lui, il prend bien garde à ne jamais utiliser la magie noire devant toi. Cet idiot est mort de trouille à l'idée que tu te mettes à le craindre un jour, comme tous les autres, et que tu le laisses seul de nouveau. C'est pourquoi il dissimule sa vraie nature, ne t'avoueras jamais à quel point tuer un homme le laisse indifférent.

Sa poitrine s'était mise à brûler à son tour, et Hermione découvrait là une douleur presque aussi insoutenable que les Doloris, à la différence qu'elle ne pouvait exprimer sa souffrance.

- Manque de chance pour toi, poursuivait-il, il a libéré cette seconde nature, et me voilà en chair et en os. Et s'il y a bien une chose que je peux t'assurer, Granger, c'est que je ne te laisserai pas corrompre ce qu'il reste de dignité à Drago Malefoy.

Alors qu'elle commençait à craindre que ça ne finirait jamais, la voix de Gary s'éleva, inquiète :

- Tout va bien, Hermione ?

Enfin, la douleur s'atténua lentement, et elle recouvrit le contrôle de son corps. Gary n'était pas seul : l'armée entière se tenait derrière lui, et tous semblait attendre une réponse de la part de la Gryffondor. Celle-ci ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui du clone qui, un sourire au coin des lèves, la défiait silencieusement de répondre. Qu'il ne s'inquiète pas : tout comme à Poudlard, jamais elle ne s'abaisserait à se plaindre de lui à quiconque, et pour rien au monde elle ne le laisserait percevoir sa peur. Elle tourna enfin sa tête vers la foule qui était venue les entourer, et parvint à tirer un semblant de sourire.

- Oui, ça va. Je m'apprêtais simplement à me baigner.

- Tant mieux ! s'exclama Gavin. Parce qu'on avait justement décidé de tous se rafraîchir !

Si chacun commençait à se déshabiller, oubliant bien vite ce qui venait de se passer, Hermione sentit le regard pesant du vrai Drago qui, à quelques mètres de là, la fixait intensément comme s'il espérait lire ce qu'elle cachait. Puis il vira son regard sur le clone, à côté d'elle. Ce dernier se contenta d'étirer méchamment ses lèvres.

- T'es sûre que ça va, Hermione ? l'interpella alors Laurent, les sourcils froncés. Tu es pleine de sueur.

La jeune femme toucha sa joue et se rendit effectivement compte qu'elle était trempée, probablement de sueur mais aussi de larmes échappées contre sa volonté pendant son immobilisme.

- J'ai extrêmement chaud, mentit-elle. Ne sommes-nous pas supposés travailler, cet après-midi ?

- Non ! répondit joyeusement Djune qui arrivait à sa hauteur. Nous avons communément décidé que nous sacrifierions quelques heures à se détendre et à évacuer tout le stress. Cette chaleur devient insupportable et chacun mérite ce répit. Surtout toi, Hermione.

- Si ce n'est pas mignon ! s'exclama soudain le clone au bracelet vert en s'adressant à Drago. Une charmante baignade avec tous les Sang-de-Bourbe pour compagnie ! Père serait drôlement fier de toi ! Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si Mère était prisonnière de Valarias pendant que tu faisais mu-muse avec tous tes petits amis, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce fut d'un ton beaucoup plus froid qu'il rajouta :

- Tu me dégoûtes. Tu déshonneurs notre famille et notre nom alors que Mère s'est sacrifiée pour conserver ces valeurs. Regarde-toi ! Regarde ce que tu es devenu ! Un pauvre toutou au service du sang sale...

Hermione pria de tout cœur pour que Drago ait la force de répondre à de telles injures, mais ne fut, au fond, que très peu surprise de son mutisme. Au bout de quelques secondes insoutenables, il en vint même à baisser le regard. A ce moment-là, Hermione comprit mieux que jamais la vraie nature de ce clone qui parvenait si bien à le réduire au silence : culpabilité, remords, honneur, et par-dessus tout, un regard gris qui n'était pas le sien, mais bien celui de Lucius Malefoy.

En revanche, Hermione s'étonna de voir le Stupide répondre à sa place d'une voix lasse :

- Oh, fous-nous donc la paix avec tes sermons, tu veux ? On en pâti bien plus que toi pour la libération de maman !

- Vraiment ? ricana-t-il d'un air mauvais.

- Ça se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui te tapes Granger toute la journée !

Mais le clone n'écoutait plus, et gardait ses yeux rivés sur Drago, ravi de le voir fuir son regard. Satisfait de sa prestation, il se décida enfin à quitter les lieux à pas lents, tel un roi parmi des sujets insignifiants, laissant derrière lui un silence de mort.

Silence bientôt brisé par un énorme « plouf » dû à la position de bombe qu'avait adoptée le Stupide en sautant dans le petit lac. Aussitôt, les sourires réapparurent sur les visages et tous ne tardèrent pas à l'imiter dans un raffut de rire et de vagues entrechoquées. Si Hermione aperçut Djune, à moitié dénudée, passer devant Drago avec une grâce féline, ce dernier, en revanche, ne la remarqua même pas, le regard absent. Lorsqu'il sembla reprendre ses esprits, Hermione le vit se diriger vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? demanda-t-il froidement.

Lui révéler les menaces du clones n'amènerait absolument rien de bon à cette histoire, et c'est avec un air serein qu'elle répondit :

- Rien.

- Ne me mens pas.

- Il ne m'a rien fait ! répéta-t-elle en y mettant toute la conviction possible. Je t'assure.

Il parut hésiter, puis dit finalement :

- Si jamais il te faisais du mal, Granger, jure-moi que tu viendrais me le dire.

- Je peux parfaitement me débrouiller toute...

- Jure-le, la coupa-t-il sèchement.

Désireuse qu'il la laisse tranquille, Hermione n'eut d'autre choix que d'acquiescer. Évidemment, elle ne lui en toucherait jamais un mot.

- Tu devrais courir, ajouta-t-il alors quelques secondes plus tard.

Hermione ne comprit pas tout de suite de quoi il parlait, puis poussa un cri de surprise lorsqu'elle fût saisie par des mains étrangères et soulevées dans les airs.

- A ton tour ! criait joyeusement le Stupide et Gabriel, ses assaillants.

Et tandis qu'il la transportait vers l'eau, Hermione se mit à hurler à poumons ouverts, gesticulant de toutes ses forces :

- Non ! Lâchez-moi ! Je ne veux pas ! Lâchez-moi !

Mais les garçons restaient sourds à ses supplications, préférant se laisser guider aux sons des encouragements et rires du public enthousiaste.

- Allons, cesse donc d'être si pudique, Granger ! Ce n'est qu'un bain !

Désespérée, Hermione se mit à griffer les mains du Stupide tout en essayant d'attirer son attention sur ses mots :

- Je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça ! pleurait-elle. Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras, je te le jure !

- Très tentant ! Mais pas autant que de te voir piquer une tête !

Et après avoir échangé un regard complice avec Gabriel, les deux hommes comptèrent à trois avant de la balancer à l'eau d'un même mouvement.

Lorsqu'Hermione heurta la surface du lac, elle sut qu'il était trop tard. Elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait plus cacher la vérité, et qu'une part de son passé ressurgirait alors. Encore au fond de l'eau, la jeune femme aurait voulu que cet instant de silence et de solitude soit éternel, qu'elle n'ait jamais à remonter à la surface et à affronter l'extérieur. Mais l'air lui manquait déjà, et elle finit par émerger de l'eau.

Tout le monde riait encore. Ça ne durerait pas, elle le savait. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à voir. Debout au milieu de tous, l'eau au niveau des hanches, elle attendait.

Ça y est, le silence venait de se faire, brutal. Malgré ses yeux restés clos, elle devinait aisément tous les regards posés sur elle. Comme elle l'avait redouté, le tee-shirt d'habitude ample qu'elle aimait porter collait désormais à sa peau trempée, épousant parfaitement les longues et épaisses balafres qui s'étendaient d'un bout à l'autre de son dos.

Personne ne semblait savoir quoi dire. Même le Stupide, pour une fois, était à court de plaisanteries. Tant mieux. Elle ne voulait rien entendre. Rien dire. Juste partir. Se libérer de tous ces yeux qui dévisageaient sans répit les affreuses cicatrices que révélait le tissu devenu transparent. Alors, elle effectua les quelques pas qui la séparaient du bord, avant de sortir de l'eau sous les regards attentifs de l'armée. Elle devinait son propre visage inexpressif, ne sachant quoi choisir entre colère et chagrin.

Elle crut entendre Djune prononcer son nom, mais n'en fut pas sûre. Peu importait, Hermione s'éloignait déjà à grands pas à travers la forêt.

**OoOoO**

Recroquevillée sur le lit de Drago, il lui était trop dur de stopper les larmes. Elle écoutait donc le son de ses propres sanglots, tout en se remémorant la scène du lac. Hermione revoyait tous les visages empreints de pitié et de surprise. Elle leur les aurait volontiers arrachées, ces moues compatissantes ! L'humiliation n'en était que plus douloureuse. Qu'ils la dévisagent sans retenue ou se moquent d'elle aurait été mille fois préférable à cet air si désolé qui lui était depuis longtemps devenu insupportable.

Que devaient-ils penser d'elle, désormais ? La grande et forte Hermione Granger n'était plus si différente de tous ces autres esclaves, finalement ! Eh bien oui, elle aussi avait été une victime. Elle aussi avait été déshonorée, traînée, prosternée de force avant d'acquérir l'image si gratifiante de la Grande rebelle.

Ces dernières semaines avaient été de loin les plus joyeuses jamais vécues depuis plusieurs années, et elle en était presque parvenue à oublier qu'elle portait ces horribles marques.

La porte grinça. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'on vienne bientôt la consoler, la rassurer, lui faire part de toutes leurs manifestations de bienveillance et de gentillesse compréhensive. Qu'il les gardent ! Qu'ils oublient ce qu'ils avaient vu et que tout redevienne comme avant !

Malheureusement, elle savait cela impossible, et devrait faire face à son propre passé.

- Hermione ?

C'était la voix de Djune. La dernière personne à qui elle avait envie de parler.

- Je dois probablement être la dernière personne à qui tu as envie de te confier... devina-t-elle.

Si Hermione avait réussi à restreindre ses sanglots, elle ne se retourna pas vers Djune, et demeura allongée, le regard fixé vers la fenêtre. Un silence pénible s'était installé et qu'Hermione comblait en répétant inlassablement dans sa tête les mots « va-t-en, va-t-en ». Mais la belle blonde reprit la parole :

- Écoute, je sais que tu préférerais rester seule, et ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas là pour te sortir un discours d'une affreuse banalité. Je viens seulement t'informer que l'Armée au complet est actuellement au campement et qu'elle a quelque chose à te montrer. Peut-être ne veux-tu rien voir, mais ce qu'ils s'apprêtent à faire leur demande beaucoup de courage, et révèlent toute l'amitié qu'ils ont pour toi. Aussi je ne te demanderai qu'une seule chose : accepte de les rejoindre. Prends le temps dont tu as besoin, mais rejoins-les.

Après une longue minute d'hésitation, Hermione se retourna finalement pour lui faire face, mais la chambre était vide. Elle soupira, puis ferma ses yeux exténués. Ravie de pouvoir s'échapper de ce monde quelques instants, elle ne repoussa pas la fatigue qu'elle sentit s'emparer d'elle.

**OoOoO**

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité quand elle émergea de ses rêves. Hermione ne tarda pas à se rappeler l'humiliation qui l'avait amenée à se réfugier jusqu'ici, et c'est à contrecœur qu'elle se leva. Elle serait bien restée cloîtrée dans cette chambre jusqu'au lendemain, mais elle aurait à affronter l'extérieur à un moment ou à un autre.

Elle se posta un instant devant le miroir accroché à la porte, s'essuya les traces de larmes séchées, remit en place ses cheveux désordonnés, inspira un grand coup, puis sortit.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver quelqu'un à la chaumière, et encore moins ce clone-là. Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il enlevait la peau d'une orange avec sa baguette magique. Il stoppa ses mouvements et leva ses yeux acier vers elle. Hermione soutint son regard quelques secondes, mais, cette fois rapidement lassée de ce petit jeu idiot, rompit le contact visuel et alla enfiler un pull appartenant à Drago. Elle s'attendait à recevoir une remarque acerbe d'un moment à l'autre, mais le silence poursuivait étrangement son cours. L'instant d'après, Hermione quittait la chaumière sans se retourner.

L'air frais lui purifia les poumons, et c'est avec un tout autre état d'esprit que la Gryffondor avançait vers le campement. Elle n'avait plus peur. Elle ne détournerait plus le regard devant ceux, inquisiteurs, des autres. Puisqu'après tout elle avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir descendre plus bas dans leur estime, autant s'atteler à la tâche d'y remonter.

La tête haute, elle cogna six fois contre le mur d'illusion. Ce dernier ondula de haut en bas avant de complètement s'effacer.

Tous regroupés autour d'un même grand feu, ils semblaient l'avoir attendue longtemps. Si Hermione avait traversé toute la forêt avec un sentiment de courage qui lui avait alors paru inébranlable, il était bien affligeant de voir avec quelle facilité il pouvait s'enfuir une fois plantée devant la réalité. Comme d'habitude, Djune vint à sa rencontre, un gentil sourire sur les lèvres.

- Merci d'être venue, lui souffla-t-elle.

Elle se retourna vers la cinquantaine d'hommes, femmes, et enfants agglutinés autour du feu, et appela une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années à qui Hermione n'avait jamais parlé. Celle-ci se leva et approcha d'un pas timide, puis, après avoir jeté un œil incertain à Djune, ouvrit grand la bouche. Hermione retint une exclamation de stupeur en découvrant à la place de la langue ce qui semblait n'être plus qu'un morceau de chair entortillé.

- Le thé qu'elle avait été ordonnée à servir était trop chaud, expliqua Djune, et son maître s'est brûlé la langue. Rancunier et sadique, il a forcé Susanne à boire de l'eau bouillante. Elle est muette depuis ce jour, et ne recouvrera probablement jamais la parole.

Bien qu'Hermione faisait beaucoup d'effort pour ne pas laisser transparaître son dégoût, elle fut néanmoins soulagée lorsque Susanne referma la bouche. Elle tourna un regard appréhensif vers la grande blonde. Quelle réaction attendait-elle d'elle, exactement ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser davantage de questions, car une autre personne s'avançait déjà vers Hermione. Elle le connaissait, cette fois : c'était l'un des garçons chargés de voler la nourriture pour le camp.

- Salut, sourit l'adolescent. Tu veux voir un truc cool ?

Contrairement à la précédente, il semblait plutôt à l'aise, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Hermione, incertaine de vouloir en voir encore. Joignant le geste à la parole, le garçon ôta tout bonnement son avant-bras droit qui, même détaché, continuait de gigoter. Hermione écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

- C'est Laurent qui s'est chargé du sortilège, dit-il fièrement.

- C'était lors de ses toutes premières tentatives de vol, précisa Djune. Le marchand qui l'avait attrapé avait été assez clément pour le relâcher, mais la scène n'est pas passée inaperçue aux yeux d'un Adepte qui patrouillait. En guise de punition, il trancha la main voleuse de Hugo, et le marchand fut ajouté à la liste des condamnés dont la mort publique sert de modèle.

Une nouvelle femme s'avança vers Hermione qui recula aussitôt.

- C'en est assez, souffla-t-elle à Djune.

- Ils ont pourtant tous les cicatrices de leur passé à te montrer, dit-elle posément. Et ceux qui n'en portent pas en ont tout autant sur leur cœur.

- Je ne leur demande pas de s'humilier à leur tour, insista Hermione.

- Qui parle d'humiliation ? intervint alors un homme de couleur noire, sa petite fille dans les bras. Ces marques sont notre fierté, notre courage, notre refus de nous soumettre. Elles sont preuves d'espoir, et signifient que la guerre n'est pas encore gagnée pour les Adeptes.

- Babel a raison, soutint Clarisse qui se trouvait à côté de Djune. Il ne faut plus regarder tes cicatrices comme un échec honteux. Considèrent les plutôt comme ta marque de bravoure, marque de guerre !

Un peu perturbée, Hermione les regardaient tour à tour. Était-ce là ce qu'ils pensaient tous ? Avant d'acquérir un tel état d'esprit, il fallait déjà quelqu'un pour planter la graine et la faire grandir par la suite. Hermione ne doutait pas une seule seconde de l'implication de Djune dans toute cette démarche, et ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer de nouveau. Il était si dur de continuer de la haïr lorsqu'on découvrait que cette femme était parvenue à rendre toute une flopée d'esclaves fiers de leurs combats, bien différents de ceux qu'Hermione avait souvent croisés, apitoyés sur leur sort et agenouillés plus bas que terre pour éviter les coups. Oui, cette Sang-Pur s'était déjà chargée de les sauver de leur condition, avant de leur redonner leur honneur ainsi qu'assez de force pour poursuivre la guerre, quoi que chacun ait pu vivre.

- Nous ne t'en montrerons pas davantage si tu n'y tiens pas, dit finalement Djune, mais sache que tu es la bienvenue à partager ton fardeau avec nous, comme chacun l'a fait avant toi.

- Vous connaissez tous le passé de tout le monde ? interrogea Hermione.

- De ceux qui ont désiré se confier, oui. Et ce soir, nous somme prêts à écouter ton histoire à toi.

Mal à l'aise, Hermione n'osait s'attarder sur aucun des visages qui la fixait, et finit par en chercher un en particulier.

- Il n'est pas là, lui dit Djune qui semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées. J'ai essayé de le convaincre de rester, mais il n'a pas voulu.

Hermione s'en serait bien douté. Il lui avait toujours interdit de parler de son passé pour ne pas penser à Narcissa, refusant d'être au courant des châtiments réservés aux esclaves, et Hermione s'était tenue à cette règle. Devant les confessions d'une armée d'esclaves, il était évident que Drago n'avait pas le pouvoir de tous les faire taire, et sûrement devrait-elle garder ses souffrances secrètes, par respect pour lui. Et pourtant... son passé devenait si lourd à porter ! Jamais elle n'avait eu l'occasion ni même l'envie d'évoquer ce qu'elle avait pu vivre, et elle endurait depuis des années maintenant des souvenirs si pénibles qu'ils la mangeaient de l'intérieur. Et eux... tous ces sorciers qui étaient passés par de pareilles horreurs, ils avaient l'air si serein ! Comment ne pas envier leur état d'esprit ? Aurait-elle aussi la chance de se libérer de son passé simplement grâce au récit de son histoire ?

En dépit de sa promesse fait à Drago, c'était une chance qu'elle voulait saisir, et profita donc de l'absence du jeune homme pour suivre Anna qui la menait par la main jusqu'au feu de camp, là où des centaines d'oreilles attentives patientaient pour l'histoire de la grande Hermione Granger.

**OoOoOOoOoO**

**A dans quelques jours...**

_**Merci d'avoir lu,**_

**MalefoyHeartless**


	13. Ce qui ne tue pas rend plus fort

_Chapitre 11 partie 2 : Ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort._

Toute L'Angleterre eut vent de la nouvelle dans les quelques heures seulement qui suivirent ma capture. Pour la première fois, un membre du célèbre trio avait été trouvé. La Confrérie rayonnait de joie en songeant à l'effet de propagande qu'aurait un tel événement, comme si mon emprisonnement apportait la preuve de leur puissance.

Je passai les trois jours suivant à ingurgiter de force leur véritaserum et à répondre sans relâche la même vérité à la même question : non, je ne sais pas où se trouve Harry Potter, ni aucun autre membre de l'Ordre du Phœnix.

J'avais réussi à errer toute seule pendant une année entière avant de me faire capturer, et, malgré mon désir ardent d'en savoir plus, je m'étais toujours débrouillée pour n'avoir aucune nouvelle de mes deux meilleurs amis, sachant parfaitement qu'arriverait un jour où je ne parviendrais plus à me cacher. Cette totale ignorance de ma part rendit fou la Confrérie qui s'était attendue à la révélation du siècle. N'ayant plus aucune utilité à leurs yeux, ils voulurent me tuer sur la Grande place, en guise de leçon pour les autres Sang-de-Bourbe. Mais c'est là que Lord O'Mayer se déclara prêt à payer ce qu'il faudrait pour obtenir le droit de me garder. Je me croyais sauvée, ce jour-là, mais j'ignorais alors qu'on m'épargnait la mort pour me faire vivre l'enfer à la place.

Le commerce d'esclaves de O'Mayer, uniquement féminin, n'avait pas encore la notoriété acquise aujourd'hui. Il était alors le tout premier anglais à se lancer dans un tel projet, et seuls les habitués du Manoir étaient réellement au courant de ce qui s'y tramait. Je ne tardai pas à le découvrir.

Escortée à l'intérieur pour la toute première fois, je restai stupéfaite de l'endroit : à la place du lieu glauque et froid imaginé, je découvrais un gigantesque salon chaleureux où flottait une forte odeur d'encens, ainsi qu'un long bar tout au fond de la pièce. L'atmosphère était exagérément érotique, avec cette musique de fond sensuelle et tous ces canapés et fauteuils aux couleurs chaudes. Aucun doute que le propriétaire des lieux avait désiré reproduire, ou bien alors grandement s'inspirer, de l'ambiance des harems orientaux d'autrefois. Néanmoins, je remarquais qu'aucune des esclaves présentes n'était jamais touchées par aucun des clients, se contentant de jouer le rôle de serveuse. Effectivement, j'appris un peu plus tard que ces derniers avaient l'interdiction formelle de toute forme de contact autre que celui des yeux.

Et c'était sur cet avantage-là que O'Mayer misait tout son succès : contrairement à la journée, il garantissait aux clients la volonté des esclaves de satisfaire leurs nuits, sans jamais avoir recours à la force. Dans une période de telle rébellion où la seule manière d'obtenir l'obéissance d'un esclave était l'impedimenta – auquel, d'ailleurs, si leur cerveau n'avait pas disjoncté à force, la plupart des esclaves y résistaient de mieux en mieux – ou la mort, ce tout nouveau concept attira les foules comme des mouches. Comment O'Mayer obtenait-il des Sang-de-Bourbe qu'elles se prêtent au jeu sans être ensorcelées ?

C'est dans une toute autre pièce qu'on m'emmena le premier jour. Je fus jetée dans une sorte de cave très sombre et glaciale. On encercla mes poignets de deux gros anneaux de métal dont la magie me tenait littéralement prisonnière dans un mètre carré bien défini. Quand mes yeux se furent habitués à l'obscurité, je découvris une quinzaine d'autres femmes, tout comme moi maintenues immobiles par ces anneaux d'acier. Celle qui se trouvait le plus proche de moi se révéla être la meneuse, l'énergie positive dont chaque groupe d'esclaves avait à chaque fois grand besoin. Les cheveux coupés comme un garçon, elle était là seule qui ne m'adressa pas un mot le jour de mon arrivée. Toutes les autres m'expliquèrent vaguement que je me trouvais ici dans le cachot des rebelles, le lieu où étaient enfermées celle qui refusaient continuellement de se soumettre aux lois du Manoir. Selon elles, ils n'allaient pas tarder à venir me chercher, comme avec toutes les autres, et me proposer d'obéir servilement en échange de la promesse d'un traitement bon et sans violence.

- Laissez tomber, elle ne va pas rester ici longtemps.

Ce furent les premiers mots prononcés par la meneuse, nommée Lenie. Une heure plus tard, on venait effectivement me chercher. Deux servantes elles-mêmes furent chargées de me faire visiter les lieux. Souriant constamment, elles m'expliquaient leurs tâches et insistaient sans arrêt sur la générosité de O'Mayer, leur chance d'être des esclaves jamais battues et bien traitées. Leur discours était très alléchant, et probablement répété à chaque nouvelle venue. Or, les rebelles de la cave n'étaient que quinze. Quinze femmes qui avaient su dire non.

- Oui.

J'avais donné mon accord. Je serai une gentille esclave docile, comme les autres...à la différence que je conservais précieusement mon objectif en tête : me tirer d'ici le plus vite possible.

Je souriais intérieurement lorsqu'on m'apporta des habits propres et une bassine d'eau pour laver mon visage. C'est ça, continuez de me montrer comment faire, intégrez-moi aux tâches et aidez-moi à finir par passer inaperçue. C'était parfait. D'ici quelques jours, je ne serai qu'une servante parmi les autres, une fourmi dans une fourmilière, mais avec les lieux repérés, les emplois du temps des Adeptes en tête, et les portes de sortie soigneusement observées.

Joliment vêtue d'une robe courte qui épousait mes formes, et coiffée d'un chignon relevée, on m'annonça prête pour commencer.

Cependant, ce n'est pas la chambre qu'on me fit visiter en premier, ni le salon, mais un bureau. Situé à l'étage, bien au-dessus du joyeux brouhaha ambiant, j'étais assise sur une chaise et faisait face au sourire bienveillant d'un vieil Adepte dont la capuche était pour une fois rabaissée.

- Bonjour, Hermione. Comment vas-tu ?

Sérieusement ? Étais-je vraiment en conversation avec une sorte de psychologue dont le rôle était de s'assurer de l'épanouissement des esclaves ? Je pouvais jouer le jeu de la Sang-de-Bourbe qui accepte son sort, mais me demander d'y mêler la touche de bonheur, c'était trop me demander.

- Veux-tu un peu de thé ? sourit-il, découvrant une rangée de dents jaunes. Qu'on lui amène une tasse de thé !

L'Adepte qui se tenait derrière sortit du bureau, et revint seulement quelques secondes plus tard avec la boisson chaude qu'il déposa devant moi. Comme le vieil homme gardait le silence, j'en conclus qu'il attendait que je boive, et c'est ce que je fis en espérant que cet entretien ridicule prenne fin aussi tôt que possible.

- Bien, reprit-il. Alors, j'ai appris que tu avais accepté nos conditions ? C'est très bien, ça, très bien. Apprendre à reconnaître notre destin, cesser de se battre contre sa propre nature, ce sont là de nobles décisions qui sont tout à ton honneur. Toutefois, tu comprendras que l'on ne peut pas prendre le risque de se baser uniquement sur ta parole, aussi sincère semble-t-elle être...

Holà, je n'aimais pas la tournure que prenait cette conversation... Qu'allai-je devoir faire pour prouver mon dévouement ?

- Aussi, je vais te poser une seule question. Une seule et très simple question à laquelle j'attends de toi une honnêteté incontestable.

Vas-y, vieux bouc ! Mentir est devenu une seconde nature depuis un bout de temps, et aucune torture ne me fera jamais avouer mes intentions.

- Hermione... Lorsqu'on t'a fait jurer de te tenir à carreau et de te plier aux lois de ce manoir en échange d'un traitement généreux et enviable par n'importe quel autre Sang-de-Bourbe sur cette Terre, et que tu as répondu « oui »... pensais-tu ces mots, ou bien, comme beaucoup d'autres avant toi, n'était-ce qu'un mensonge dans le but de profiter de notre bonté pour s'échapper à la moindre occasion ?

J'ouvris ma bouche et, dans un élan de confiance en moi, répondit fermement :

- Ce n'était qu'un mensonge.

Le sourire de l'homme s'étira. Je ne réalisai mes propres mots que quelques instants après. Qu'avais-je dit ?

- Donc, tu as prochainement l'intention de nous duper pour t'évader. Est-ce exact ? questionna-t-il de nouveau, d'un ton toujours aussi posé.

Une fois de plus, ma propre voix répondait l'opposé de ce que je lui ordonnais :

- C'est exact.

Du véritasérum dans le thé. Je n'étais qu'une idiote. Une idiote débutante qui venait de se faire lamentablement piégée. Merlin savait ce qui allait m'arriver maintenant.

- Très bien ! s'exclama l'Adepte en se levant. Je te remercie de ton temps et, par-dessus tout, de ta sincérité. Tu m'excuseras, mais je dois maintenant y aller. Je te laisse aux mains de ces messieurs qui vont te ramener là nous mettons les menteuses de ton espèce. Bonne journée, Hermione.

Il quitta la pièce, tandis que deux Adeptes me levaient de force malgré mes efforts pour me débattre.

Ils me traînèrent le long de plusieurs escaliers avant de me rejeter dans la cave à rebelles sans ménagement. J'aperçus le visage surpris des autres filles, mais surtout celui de Lenie.

- Devinez qui a cru être plus intelligente que tout le monde? s'esclaffa l'Adepte à leur adresse. Ça faisait un bout de temps qu'on ne vous avait plus montré ce qui arrive lorsqu'on essaie de tromper les plus grands que soi ! Remercions donc pour cette future démonstration la petite, la minable Hermione Granger qui n'est vraiment pas à la hauteur de sa stupide réputation !

Il me donna un coup de pied dans le ventre. La douleur me coupa la respiration.

- Tu as bien entendu, Granger, me cracha-t-il. La rumeur sur ton nom n'est qu'un amas de conneries simplement glorifiées par de pauvres abrutis qui sont prêts à s'accrocher à n'importe quelle étincelle d'espoir !

Un autre coup de pied. Puis le bruit du tissu de jolie robe qui se déchire dans mon dos. Et, tandis qu'il me crie que je n'ai rien à faire avec cet habit, il arrache l'élastique de mon chignon et une touffe de cheveux au passage. Puis, il fouette l'air avec sa baguette magique. C'est la peau de mon propre dos que je sens se déchirer cette fois. La surprise m'a tiré un cri de douleur. Ça n'arrivera plus, je me le promets.

Un second mouvement qui fend l'air, et une nouvelle entaille qui fend mon dos. J'ai encore crié. Je me maudis pour ça. Ça fait si mal. Mais pas aussi mal que les quinze pairs d'yeux qui observent en silence. Sûrement ont-elle déjà vu ça auparavant. J'étais esclave depuis peu de temps, et ce jour-là fut ma réelle première humiliation. Je découvrais l'horreur qui accompagnait le choix de ne pas se soumettre, prenait davantage conscience de l'avenir qui m'attendait. Je ne verrai probablement jamais le monde redevenir bon, ni la fin de cette guerre, et mourrait sans doute dans l'anonymat sans que mon combat pour la liberté ne porte ses fruits.

- Mais au moins j'aurais essayé...

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? hurla-t-il en m'assénant un nouveau coup de fouet.

Je ne criai pas, cette fois. Recroquevillée contre la pierre glacée du sol, j'appréciais presque le goût du sang dans ma bouche. Je me préparais à mourir, à m'en aller, la conscience tranquille... Mais ils décidèrent que mon heure n'était pas venue, apparemment. Ils finirent par quitter la cave, après m'avoir emprisonné les poignets d'anneaux magiques. Je ne portais qu'une culotte et un soutien-gorge, mais mon dos désormais peint de rouge dégageait une telle chaleur que je n'avais pas froid.

Aucune des filles présentes ne me dit mot. Je les remerciais tellement pour ça. Elles comprenaient l'inutilité totale de prouver leur compassion dans ces moments-là, et je n'eus donc pas besoin de prétendre être forte. Le silence s'exprima pour nous toutes.

Toutefois, j'appréciai le regard que m'adressa Lenie. Son visage demeura inexpressif et pourtant, je percevais quelque chose... Quelque chose qui ressemblait à du respect.

Ce jour-là, je devins officiellement la seizième rebelle du Manoir de Lord O'Mayer.

Seize vies dont personne n'avait connaissance, soigneusement cachées à la lumière du jour. Pour tous, Hermione Granger était récemment devenue une esclave parmi d'autres, et une raison en moins de continuer à se battre.

Les premiers jours qui suivirent, ma peau écorchée et laissée à l'air libre me donnait l'impression d'une viande qui continuerait de cuire, abandonnée à griller sur le feu. Mais je veillais à ne jamais me plaindre. Après tout, j'ignorais l'état physique des autres filles.

On sembla enfin se rappeler que je ne portais rien d'autre que des sous-vêtements, car on me lança une tunique à enfiler. Je dis tunique, mais toute personne ayant été esclave devine bien que j'entends par là un vieux drap sale vulgairement troué à l'attention des bras et de la tête.

J'imaginais aisément mon dos cicatriser par lui-même, renfermant toute la crasse et toute la saleté possible avec lui. Sûrement était-ce la raison pour laquelle ma peau continua de piquer même des semaines plus tard.

La nourriture servie était immonde, et nous n'avions qu'un seul verre d'eau par jour. Vivant presque dans le noir, mes yeux brûlaient chaque fois que la porte était ouverte par les Adeptes. Ces derniers ramenaient fréquemment de nouvelles esclaves...qui ne remettaient jamais plus les pieds dans la cave après la visite des lieux.

Un matin, des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Comme chaque fois, j'appréhendais ce que cette nouvelle visite allait apporter. Pour la toute première fois, les autres filles m'ordonnèrent de tenir bon malgré ce qui allait se passer.

- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? questionnais-je.

Mais on ne me répondit pas. Je savais juste que c'était supposé se passer parce qu'on était jeudi. Alors j'attendis, impuissante.

Lord O'Mayer en personne ouvrit la porte de la cave. Je ne l'avais jamais vu de mes propres yeux, mais ne pus toujours pas mettre un visage sur ce nom, car il faisait trop sombre. En revanche, on entendait distinctement le bruit d'un troisième pied claudiquer aux côtés des deux autres : une canne de bois. Je n'ai jamais oublié ce « clap » qui résonnait contre le pavé froid dans un silence de sentence de mort. Oui, sentence de mort, telle était la raison de sa présence ici.

Marchant d'un pas très lent le long des esclaves enchaînées, on aurait pu croire qu'il se promenait sans même remarquer l'existence de femmes à ses pieds. Certaines d'entre elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'émettre des bruits de peur, d'étouffer des sanglots, de se recroqueviller dès que l'homme passait devant elles. Moi, ignorante, je tendais le cou pour essayer de comprendre ce drôle de manège.

Enfin, il s'arrêta de marcher. Il s'était immobilisé devant une jeune fille dont les cheveux étaient si sales qu'on distinguait à peine leur couleur blonde. Lord O'Mayer frappa deux coups de canne secs contre le sol. Puis, il partit. Aussitôt, la fille se mit à crier et à se débattre tandis que deux Adeptes la libéraient de ses anneaux. Je jetai un œil aux autres prisonnières : toutes avaient la tête rentrée dans les genoux, les mains fermement plaquées contre les oreilles, et tournaient le dos à l'esclave désignée par Mayer. A côté de moi, Lenie m'intima d'en faire autant, et d'être forte.

- _Endoloris_ ! prononça un Adepte.

Lui et son confrère quittèrent les lieux, laissant la fille hurler sa douleur. Les cris étaient terribles, déchirants, et affreusement longs. Quand cela allait-il cesser ? Je criais à mon tour cette question aux filles qui m'entouraient, mais, au bout d'un long moment, je n'eus plus besoin d'elles pour comprendre ce qui se passait : ils ne reviendraient pas. Cette jeune esclave mourrait ainsi, par la douleur.

Impuissante, je hurlais avec elle, suppliait les Adeptes de revenir, de mettre fin à ce cauchemar. L'esclave se tortillait sur le sol, continuant de s'époumoner à en perdre la voix, rongée par la souffrance qui lui tordait les tripes sans aucun espoir que cela s'arrête. Ses hurlement résonnaient contre les parois de pierre, s'incrustant profondément dans chaque parcelle de notre peau, faisant bouillir notre sang tout en paralysant notre corps entier. Il n'y avait pas une femme qui se faisait torturer ici, mais quinze.

Écrabouillant nos oreilles dans l'espoir de faire barrière au son, on espère finir par supporter un peu mieux chaque nouveau cri, mais il n'en est rien. On ne s'habitue pas à ce genre de chose. Le temps semblait stagner, indifférent à notre sort.

Mais ça s'arrêta. Deux heures plus tard, son corps exténué par la torture eut son dernier spasme, sa dernière contorsion, et son dernier souffle.

Je venais de passer les deux heures les plus monstrueuses de toute ma vie. Également vidée d'énergie, mon propre corps gisait contre le mur, la joue écrasée contre le par terre sale, les yeux complètement absents. J'imaginais du sang s'écouler des mes oreilles, mais sûrement n'étaient-ce que mes larmes qui avaient dérivé le long de mon visage.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'on vienne enlever le corps, mais il resta là jusqu'au lendemain. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi aucune fille ne parlait jamais ici ; la souffrance avait été hurlée bien trop longtemps entre ces murs, et le silence apparaissait comme un répit en or. Jusqu'au jeudi suivant, du moins. Voilà aussi pourquoi il restait si peu de rebelles, ici. Très peu d'âmes pouvaient être assez solides pour endurer un supplice de cette envergure.

Après la tragédie, on vint me demander de reconsidérer l'offre de Mayer. Mon être entier me suppliait d'accepter, de sortir de ces profondeurs de l'enfer. Je n'étais pas prête à traverser deux nouvelles heures identiques à celles que je venais de vivre.

Et pourtant, j'en vécu des dizaines d'autres.

Et chaque nouveau jeudi, il y en avait une en moins.

Puisqu'aucune d'entre nous ne désirait parler, je passais mon temps à dormir. Trouver le sommeil est très facile quand on n'est nourri qu'une fois par jour. M'enfermer dans le monde des rêves était là le meilleur moyen que j'avais trouvé pour m'empêcher d'appeler et les Adeptes et de leur hurler mon accord d'obéir aux lois du Manoir. De temps à autres, les servantes venaient nous voir, bien habillées, bien coiffées, mais un faux sourire pendu aux lèvres. Peut-être ne vivaient-elle pas le même enfer que nous en ces bas-fonds, mais une chose était certaine : ce n'était pas le paradis qui nous attendait de l'autre côté de la porte. Nous n'étions pas stupides. Le petit jeu de propagande ne fonctionnerait pas, car même si les visiteuses n'évoquaient que le côté positif de la soumission, chaque rebelle ici avait pu remarquer qu'elles n'abordaient jamais ce qui se passait le soir tombé. Allaient-elles vraiment se coucher sereinement comme elles le prétendaient ? Bien sûr que non. Un commerce d'esclaves ne ferait jamais succès avec la seule aide d'un bar dont les serveuses étaient de jolies morceaux de chair. Il fallait bien plus.

Au moins, ici, nous gardions notre pureté.

Mais un jour, il se produisit un phénomène inattendu qui bouleversa toutes mes certitudes. Ce soir-là, Merlin avait décidé de pousser un peu ma chance.

Alors que l'Adepte refermait la porte derrière lui après avoir déposé devant chacune de nous une assiette de nourriture répugnante et l'unique verre d'eau de la journée, je renversai maladroitement ce dernier en voulant le saisir. A mon grand dam, je regardais d'un œil sombre l'eau serpenter lentement le long du sol. Les autres filles m'offrirent un visage compatissant, mais s'empressèrent étrangement de boire leur propre verre. De toute façon, tout partage aurait été impossible avec ces anneaux qui nous maintenaient à notre place. Furieuse contre moi-même, j'observais, jalouse, un rat venir se délecter de mon eau tandis que ma gorge assoiffée me brûlait. Et, alors que je me rabattais sur ce qui me restait, l'assiette de « nourriture », le silence ne fut plus le même. C'est là que je découvris toutes les autres filles qui ne bougeaient plus, inanimées. Déboussolée, je prononçai leur nom, mais aucune ne réagit. Que se passait-il ? Dormaient-elles ?

Ce ne fut que lorsque j'aperçus le rat, que j'avais maudit un peu plus tôt, étendu sur le sol, inerte, que mes yeux se posèrent sur le verre d'eau renversé.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir une seconde de plus, car la porte s'ouvrit. Guidée par mon instinct, je réagis aussitôt en adoptant à mon tour une position immobile, comme endormie. Dans l'empressement, je m'étais allongée sur l'os de mon coude, et la douleur me tira une larme. Mais plutôt perdre mon bras que d'oser bouger le moindre orteil. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. J'étais terrifiée.

L'obscurité dissimulait mes yeux ouverts, et je pus observer discrètement trois Adeptes se diriger chacun vers une rebelle différente. Ils les libérèrent des anneaux, les firent léviter, puis ressortir avec elles quelques secondes plus tard.

De nouveau seule, je ne pus qu'attendre. Attendre que l'une d'elles finisse par se réveiller, attendre qu'on ramène celles qu'on avait enlevées. Effrayée à l'idée de comprendre ce qui pouvait se passer, mon cerveau se refusait à réfléchir à la moindre hypothèse, et je passais l'heure suivante à faire le vide dans ma tête.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Les Adeptes déposèrent les trois filles à terre, remirent leurs chaînes, puis s'en allèrent, tels des fantômes. Attentive, je finis par les appeler de nouveau, mais il fallut attendre dix bonnes autres minutes pour apercevoir leur corps se mouver de nouveau. Comme si elles émergeaient d'un simple rêve, toutes les rebelles s'étirèrent, certaines baillèrent, puis ce fut tout. Estomaquée, je compris qu'aucune d'elles n'avaient la moindre idée de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Merlin, combien de fois cela était-il arrivé ? Était-ce pour cela que j'avais l'étrange impression de dormir beaucoup ? Avais-je déjà été, moi aussi, droguée et emmenée ? Un malaise me saisit, et je retins mon envie de vomir.

- Ça va, Hermione ? s'inquiéta Lenie qui m'avait vue vaciller.

J'hésitai ardemment l'espace de quelques secondes, puis finit par lui assurer que j'allais bien.

Seule détentrice de la vérité, je décidai de garder le lourd secret. Ce choix fut très difficile à assumer, et peut paraître égoïste, mais il ne fallait pas qu'elles sachent. Car si je les mettais au courant, aucune d'elles ne boirait plus son verre, et jamais je ne découvrirais la vérité. Mais plus que tout : pour la première fois depuis que j'étais arrivée ici, une infime étincelle d'espoir jaillit devant moi. J'avais un avantage sur les Adeptes.

Le nouveau plan était simple : je ne buvais plus l'eau, les Adeptes m'emmenaient en me croyant inconsciente, et une fois à l'extérieur, j'improvisais mon escapade en jouant sur l'effet de surprise. Ne pas mettre les filles au courant de mon plan me rendait atrocement coupable, mais j'avais besoin que tout suive son cours normal si je voulais avoir une chance que ça fonctionne.

Malheureusement, ma théorie me parut très vite bien optimiste. En effet, ne plus boire relevait de l'impossible à en juger par ma gorge asséchée qui menaçait de se fendre en deux à tout instant. De plus, les filles remarqueraient sûrement que je ne touchais plus à mon eau. Alors, je décidai de boire, mais uniquement après toutes les autres. Si aucun effet ne se produisait, je m'autorisais à toucher à mon verre.

Le phénomène finit enfin par se représenter quelques jours plus tard – la notion de temps était complètement floue dans ce trou à rat obscure, et j'avais depuis longtemps arrêté de compter les journées. Mon seul repère temporel était le jeudi, jour du diable.

Les rebelles, qui n'étaient d'ailleurs plus qu'au nombre de huit en m'incluant, tombèrent toutes endormies. Mon cœur se mit à marteler ma poitrine. Les Adeptes seraient là d'un moment à l'autre. Je m'allongeai, mimai l'inertie, puis attendit.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin. Seulement deux Adeptes débarquèrent, cette fois. Aucun ne s'arrêta devant moi. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'en allaient avec deux filles, dont Lenie. Je me redressai, furibonde. Non ! Non et non ! Ce n'était pas ainsi que j'avais prévu les choses ! Je me traitai d'idiote pendant les dix minutes qui suivirent. Je m'étais tellement réjouie à l'idée de mon plan que je n'avais même pas envisagé la possibilité de ne pas être choisie. Pourquoi ne me choisissait-on pas ?

Au fond, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'en être soulagée. Qui sait ce qui arrivait à celles qui franchissaient la porte de la cave...

Ça se produisit plusieurs fois par la suite, mais on ne me prêta jamais la moindre attention. Les Adeptes, dont le nombre variait de deux à cinq, se dirigeaient vers leurs victimes sans aucune hésitation, comme si les choix étaient définis à l'avance. Puis, chaque fois, elles étaient remises en place comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Je commençais sérieusement à désespérer, à envisager la possibilité que, peut-être, je ne sortirais jamais d'ici. Que, peut-être, je ferais tout simplement mieux de mettre au courant les rebelles.

Mais arriva le jour où je sentis l'immense silhouette d'un Adepte s'arrêter à mes pieds. Respirant à peine, je me mordais les joues jusqu'au sang pour empêcher mon corps d'avoir un spasme de peur. Les yeux clos, je sentis des mains se refermer sur mes avant-bras. Enfin ! Enfin, mon jour de chance était arrivé !

Pourtant, alors que je franchissais la porte de sortie en lévitant, je me sentis plus que jamais en danger. Tant de fois j'avais imaginé mon escapade au détail près ! Et maintenant que cela devenait réalité, je ne savais plus comment agir. N'ayant aucune idée d'où on m'emmenait, je me laissais donc conduire dans les airs, bien incapable de réfléchir correctement. Quand j'eus assez de courage ou de folie pour entrouvrir les yeux, j'aperçus avec horreur le corps de Lenie flotter aux côtés du miens. Je ne me risquai pas à évaluer combien d'autres rebelles avaient été prises, cette fois, et fermai de nouveau les yeux lorsque les Adeptes s'arrêtèrent devant une porte.

- Celle-là, ici, maugréa une voix grave.

Ils se remirent à marcher, et je rouvris les yeux. Lenie ne flottait plus à côté de moi. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant deux autres portes par la suite, jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve la seule à léviter par la baguette des deux Adeptes restants.

- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours Mayer qui se réserve les meilleurs ? entendis-je marmonner.

- Parce que c'est le patron, idiot. Et ne te plains pas, on est deux fois mieux servis ici que ceux qui bossent au Manoir des Jedusors.

- Pas aussi bien payés, par contre...

- Tais-toi et passe-moi plutôt le philtre d'Amanaeva.

Je dus faire un effort surhumain pour tenter de relâcher mon corps dont chaque membre venait de se raidir à l'évocation du nom du philtre.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant ce que je supposais être la porte qui m'étais désignée. Je sentis qu'on me déposait sur un lit, puis j'entendis qu'on débouchait le flacon. Je parvenais de moins en moins bien à maîtriser mon angoisse, mais les Adeptes n'avaient pas l'air de s'attarder sur moi. Sans grande délicatesse, une main me saisit la mâchoire et me l'ouvrit assez largement pour y verser le contenu du flacon. A peine la dernière goutte devait-elle s'être écoulée que la porte claqua deux secondes plus tard.

Essayant de ralentir les pulsations de mon cœur devant ce silence soudain, je finis enfin par oser ouvrir un œil. Maintenant certaine que je me trouvais bel et bien seule, je vomis presque le philtre d'Amanaeva sur le côté du lit, toussant, crachant et rejetant autant de potion que possible. Heureusement que les Adeptes avaient vite quitté la pièce, parce que je n'aurais pu le dissimuler en bouche encore bien longtemps. Le goût était infecte.

Je réalisai seulement n'être entourée que de tissus rose. J'ouvrai les rideaux immondes du lit à baldaquin et découvrit une chambre gigantesque et luxueuse, dont le plafond n'était fait que de grandes glaces. Le nez en l'air, je dévisageai un instant ces miroirs qui renvoyaient ma pitoyable image, mais surtout, celle du lit et du reste de la chambre, là où tant d'esclaves avaient probablement dû subir ce que j'étais moi-même destinée à endurer ce soir-là. Mais pas le temps de s'attarder sur la décoration : je tenais justement l'unique chance de m'échapper d'ici.

J'approchais de la porte quand je vis avec horreur la poignée cliqueter. Oh, non, la poisse ! Heureusement, je ne pris pas une seule seconde de réflexion et sautai déjà sur le lit que j'avais quitté un peu plus tôt. Cette fois, en revanche, je gardai les yeux ouverts. A travers les rideaux à baldaquin, j'apercevais la silhouette trapue d'un homme, et l'entendais bougonner de sa voix rauque. Mais ce qui fit stopper mon cœur sur-le-champ fut le « clap » de sa canne qui heurtait le carrelage à chaque nouveau pas.

Il ne sembla même pas remarquer ma présence, au début, retirant ce qui ressemblait à une veste, puis soupirant de fatigue. Seulement, ensuite, le nouveau silence m'informa qu'il scrutait au travers du rideau, probablement en ma direction.

Une fois de plus, je remerciais intérieurement Merlin de m'avoir dotée de cette si agaçante, mais pour le moins finalement très utile, fascination pour le savoir magique, sans laquelle je n'aurais sûrement jamais su comment mimer les effets d'un philte d'Amanaeva ce soir-là. Oui, mes connaissances en matière de potion me permirent de savoir qu'un tel philtre était généralement destiné aux couples en difficulté à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait faire grimper leur excitation sans plus se soucier de ce qui, en temps normal, ferait blocage. Autrement dit, ce breuvage remplaçait la lucidité par l'unique recherche du plaisir, et c'était un produit qui ne se trouvait pas ailleurs qu'à des endroits tels que l'Allée des Embrumes.

Le rideau s'ouvrit lentement, dévoilant un visage gras et une tête chauve. Il ne portait pas la cape noire habituelle, mais des habits de moldus dont les couleurs étaient très maladroitement ajustées.

Que devais-je faire ? Courir ? L'assommer ? Ou plutôt rentrer dans son jeu ? Cette dernière solution était celle qui m'assurait de rester en vie le plus longtemps, et je devins certaine de ma décision lorsque j'aperçus brièvement sa baguette magique dépasser de la poche de son drôle de costume. Je retins mon dégoût, et forçai mon corps entier à approcher de manière sensuelle, mais ce dernier resta bêtement en place, apeuré à l'idée d'entrer en contact avec ne serait-ce qu'un centimètre de peau de cet autre corps.

Lord O'Mayer fronça les sourcils comme si quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce petit tic me raisonna aussi bien qu'un seau d'eau glacé en plein visage : si je persistais dans mon immobilisme, je perdrais bien vite ma crédibilité de l'esclave envoûtée et verrais s'envoler toutes chances de m'évader. Je dus donc ravaler ma peur, et c'est avec une nouvelle assurance que je m'avançai à pas de félin vers lui avant de passer mes deux bras autour de son gros cou pour ensuite l'amener sur moi.

Je vis ses traits perdre leur inquiétude et se décontracter. Apparemment, mon manège fonctionnait. Gardant fixement en tête où se trouvait la baguette magique, je tentais de ne me concentrer que sur ça, espérant faire abstraction des soufflements rauques qui éraflaient mon visage, de cette haleine d'alcool qui me donnait envie de vomir, de ces doigts boudinés qui, impatients, survolaient ma peau sans jamais savoir où se poser.

La corpulence éléphantesque de O'Mayer rendait difficile l'accès à son pantalon pour mes petits bras, mais je parvins finalement à toucher le bâton de bois du bout des doigts. Débordante de joie et de stress, je refermai ma prise sur ce qui allait assurer mon ticket de sortie.

La grosse patte de l'homme me saisit brusquement ma main fautive. Je relevai la tête et me sentis fondre devant ces yeux globuleux et écarquillés de colère.

Laissant tomber mon masque de femme charmée, je tirai la baguette d'un coup sec hors de sa poche, espérant jouer sur la rapidité. Mais ce vieil homme avait de bon réflexes, et ne lâcha pas ma main une seule seconde, écrabouillant mes doigts qui tenaient la baguette comme de la pâtée pour chat. Dans un élan désespéré, je lançai un sortilège sans être capable de viser. L'éclair rouge transperça le rideau et atteignit le plafond, faisant exploser un miroir dont la bourrasque de verre s'abattit sur le lit, heureusement protégé les rideaux. Sans prévenir, le bois de la baguette se craqua en deux, cédant sous la pression de nos mains réunies.

Comprenant qu'il serait impossible pour moi de rivaliser avec une force cinq fois supérieure à la mienne, j'optai pour la fuite. Mais à peine l'idée m'avait-elle effleurée qu'une gifle monumentale me fit tomber du lit. Lord O'Mayer m'insultait, mais je n'entendais pas, mon esprit encore trop embrouillé.

Alors que je commençais seulement à mesurer le désastre de mon échec et les conséquences qui en découleraient par la suite, je réalisai m'être écroulée sur l'amas de verre tombé du plafond, dont un morceau était d'ailleurs légèrement ancré dans mon coude.

Tandis que O'Mayer se relevait et s'approchait de moi, mes doigts se refermèrent discrètement sur un triangle de verre de la taille de ma paume. L'homme me saisit une poignée de cheveux pour me relever, et c'est dans un mouvement de panique que je fis volte-face et rabattis mon arme à l'aveuglette. Je sentis la pointe du verre rencontrer de la matière et la déchirer sans la moindre résistance. Un hurlement de douleur et de rage s'en suivit tandis que j'observais, encore sous le choc, le visage de l'homme, ensanglanté et profondément haché de l'arcade jusqu'au bas de la joue. La tête dans les mains, les jambes vacillantes, O'Mayer semblait bien trop souffrir pour me porter attention, et c'est avec un sentiment de victoire que je franchis la porte, prête à affronter tout ce qui adviendrait. Rien ne pouvait être pire que dans cette chambre.

Par chance, le couloir était désert. Je n'avais aucun plan dans la tête, ni aucune idée de la partie du manoir dans laquelle je me trouvais, mais je m'en contrefichais. Il fallait que je m'éloigne le plus possible de cette chambre, et que je trouve rapidement une sortie.

Mais la panique me rendait aveugle du danger dans lequel je me fourrais en cavalant ainsi à travers les nombreux couloirs, courant le risque de rencontrer un Adepte à chaque nouveau recoin.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à prendre les escaliers qui venaient d'apparaître à l'angle du mur, des bruits de pas qui montaient s'en élevèrent. Je fis aussitôt demi-tour, le cœur sur le point d'exploser. D'autres voix me parvinrent depuis l'autre bout du couloir. Dans une seconde, j'allais me retrouver encerclée par des groupes d'Adeptes dont un seul sortilège suffirait à m'abattre. Je n'eus pas le choix, et ouvrit à la volée la première porte que je vis, avant de la refermer rapidement.

J'avais atterri dans une autre chambre. Je me figeai d'horreur en découvrant un homme à la toge noire étalé sur l'esclave dénudée que je reconnue aussitôt comme Lenie. Emportée par ce même élan de folie qui m'avait permis d'échapper à Mayer, cette sorte d'instinct de survie excentrique qui refusait toute place à la réflexion, j'arrachai un cadre du mur et courut l'abattre de toutes mes forces sur la tête de l'Adepte. Celui-ci, qui m'avait à peine vue arriver, tomba inconscient sur le coup.

Même écrasée par le poids inerte de l'homme, Lenie continuait de gémir en lui agrippant le dos et en le couvrant de baisers. Je restai un instant choquée par ce que je voyais. Lentement, ma raison en profita pour refaire surface : il fallait agir intelligemment si je comptais réellement sortir d'ici. Sans aucune douceur ni manière, je déshabillai l'homme de sa robe noire aussi rapidement que me le permettaient mes mains tremblantes. J'enfilai ensuite l'habit, avant de rabattre la grande cagoule sur ma tête. Enfin, je me tournai vers Lenie qui continuait de gesticuler, à moitié éveillée.

Elle me serait un poids en plus, je le savais bien. Il serait tellement plus simple de la laisser derrière moi, m'assurant la discrétion et l'invisibilité parmi les autres, une fois en bas. Mais, même avec toutes les bonnes raisons du monde, je n'aurais jamais pu me résoudre à l'abandonner comme ça, nue, ensorcelée, battue, et destinée à revivre ce cauchemar perpétuellement.

Je la rhabillai tant bien que mal, repoussant ses mains baladeuses qui n'étaient guidées que par le désir de toucher.

- Allez, accroche-toi bien, lui soufflai-je tandis que je la hissais contre moi.

J'aperçus alors une baguette magique dépasser de la toge que je portais. Je remerciai mille fois le ciel de ce cadeau plus que bienvenu, puis l'utilisai pour rendre Lenie totalement inconsciente. Ainsi, il me serait plus facile de rejoindre l'extérieur, n'ayant l'air de rien d'autre qu'un banal Adepte transportant une esclave quelconque vers une destination habituelle. Avec un peu de chance, personne ne m'interpellerait.

Après avoir fait rouler le corps de l'Adepte désormais nu sous le lit, je sortis de la chambre en faisant léviter Lenie à mes côtés. Un brouhaha parvint aussitôt à mes oreilles, et je compris que ma fuite avait été signalée. Avec tous les Adeptes à ma recherche, sortir d'ici allait se révéler bien plus compliqué que prévu. Mais je ne me démontai pas. Pas lorsque la porte de sortie était aussi proche.

Descendant les escaliers avec ma supposée esclave, je retenais ma respiration à chaque groupe d'Adeptes que je croisais en train de cavaler, fouillant le manoir pour me trouver. Mais jamais aucun d'eux ne me prêta attention, se contentant juste parfois de réclamer mon aide aux recherches, par quoi je répondais en hochant la tête, avant de poursuivre mon chemin.

Enfin, je l'aperçus. Jamais la lumière du jour ne m'avait parue aussi lumineuse. Comme un insecte attiré par l'éclat de la lampe, je me dirigeai vers l'extérieur avec un sentiment de totale plénitude, hypnotisée par cette chose si belle dont on m'avait privée depuis plusieurs mois.

Je passai devant le salon et le bar d'un pas déterminé, mais arrêtai ma marche à quelques mètres seulement des grandes portes. Mon esprit, lui, était resté au niveau de la cave, et m'implorait d'aller libérer le reste des rebelles : « Tu ne peux pas les laisser ainsi... Tu sais maintenant ce qu'ils leur font, et tu es la seule à pouvoir y mettre un terme », aussitôt contredit par mon ardent désir de ficher le camp d'ici le plus vite possible : « Tu ne peux pas les libérer toutes et espérer t'en sortir. En essayant de les sauver maintenant, tu les condamnes à la même mort que toi ». Écoutant cette dernière voix, je dus admettre que mon envie de les sauver n'était avant tout qu'un caprice de ma conscience qui se sentait responsable de toutes ces filles, mais surtout de la folie pure.

Après m'être promis de les sortir de là un jour ou l'autre, je franchis les portes du Manoir de Lord O'Mayer pour ne plus jamais y retourner.

A peine avais-je fait quelques pas qu'une voix d'homme m'interpella :

- Hé toi ! Avec l'esclave là, où tu vas ?

Je fermai les yeux de désespoir, souhaitant que tout cela finisse. Comme je ne bougeais pas, je l'entendis m'appeler de nouveau, plus énervé. Je me retournai lentement vers lui tandis que mes doigts raffermissaient leur prise sur ma baguette.

- T'es bouché ou quoi ? La charrette qui va chez les Jedusor se trouve par là-bas !

Je ne pouvais pas parler et risquer de lui faire entendre ma voix : les femmes étaient très rarement recrutées par la Confrérie. Tant pis, j'aurais aimé que les choses se passent autrement. Levant ma baguette vers l'homme, je lui foudroyai le cœur d'un éclair vert. Tout autour, l'agitation des capes noires se figea à la vue de l'Adepte qui venait de s'écrouler au sol. Mais le temps qu'ils sortent leur baguette magique, j'avais déjà disparue.

En ces débuts de guerre, la zone où la magie est tracée n'avait pas encore été mise en place. Je m'étais donc trouvée en sécurité à l'instant même où j'avais transplané. J'avais atterri au milieu d'un champ de blé gelé par le froid de l'hiver. Avec précaution, je déposai le corps de Lenie à terre, avant de moi-même fléchir les genoux, bien incapable de me soutenir plus longtemps. Les lèvres entrouvertes et tremblotantes, je regardai vaguement autour de moi. Mais ce n'était pas le beau paysage tranquille que je vis. Non, les dernières images du Manoir m'assaillaient encore, plus crues et plus effrayantes que ça ne l'avait réellement été. Mon corps exténué trouva encore la force d'exploser en sanglots. Mes yeux déversèrent des torrents de larmes, m'extirpant les dernières parcelles d'énergie qui me restaient. Bientôt, je me laissai tomber aux côtés de la femme que j'avais sauvée.

Nous passâmes les semaines suivantes à vivre comme de vraies fugitives. La Confrérie nous traquait sans relâche depuis notre évasion, envoyant tellement d'équipes fouiller l'Angleterre dans les moindres recoins que Lenie et moi ne pouvions jamais vraiment dormir sur nos deux oreilles.

Mais l'annonce de mon escapade avait entraîné une telle rébellion chez les esclaves que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de croire à la fin prochaine de la domination des Adeptes.

J'étais alors bien loin de deviner que je serai encore, deux ans plus tard, en train de me battre corps et âme pour la liberté.

Je pensais que la présence de Lenie à mes côtés renforcerait nos chances de s'en sortir, mais la jeune femme parlait encore moins que lorsque nous nous trouvions dans la cave. Depuis l'évasion, son regard avait perdu la lueur d'espoir et de détermination qu'ont chaque rebelle : désormais, j'avais l'impression de vivre avec un fantôme au teint terne et au regard constamment absent. Mais je n'ignorais pas la raison d'une telle dépression... Elle se souvenait. Elle se souvenait de tout. Parce que les Adeptes n'avaient pas pu lui jeter le sortilège d'oubliette qui leur assurait chaque fois l'effacement partiel de la mémoire de leurs précieux jouets. Oui, Lenie se revoyait faire toutes ces choses avec un homme en noir, et ne pouvait rien faire pour arrêter les flashs de défiler dans sa tête. Je l'entendais souvent, la nuit, se réveiller en sursaut à la suite de cauchemars, avant de finalement pleurer en silence.

Je souffrais pour elle, mais restais impuissante. Lenie continuait de refuser que je lui lance moi-même le sortilège d'oubliette, déclarant vouloir se souvenir pour mettre sa haine au service de la vengeance. Mais plus le temps passait, et plus cette haine la dévorait de l'intérieur.

Aussi, je ne fus pas étonnée de la retrouver morte un matin, la baguette en main. Elle s'était tuée. Je la revois encore venir me voir, la veille de sa mort, et me faire promettre de sauver l'âme de toutes les filles du manoir. Son visage était serein ce soir-là, ses traits n'étaient plus tourmentés et ce fut avec un sourire doux qu'elle me souhaita une bonne nuit pour la toute dernière fois.

Un peu plus d'un mois plus tard, la grande nouvelle était placardée partout : Hermione Granger avait été capturée, et serait exécutée le soir-même sur la grande place du chemin de Traverse.

Je savais qu'il était dangereux pour moi de m'approcher de l'évènement, mais ma curiosité l'avait emporté. Et puis, j'étais toujours en possession de la cape noire de l'Adepte, ce qui allait me permettre de me fondre dans la foule sans trop de difficulté.

Je me souviens de la sensation étrange ressentie lorsque je posai les yeux sur cette femme dont chaque trait était parfaitement identique aux miens, avec ces mêmes cheveux en bataille et cette même expression de peur et de colère sur le visage. Oui, il était impossible de ne pas reconnaître la grande amie de Harry Potter. Et pourtant, je me tenais là, prête à assister à ma propre exécution. Il ne leur avait sûrement pas été difficile de dénicher l'un de mes cheveux au manoir avec les poignées qu'ils nous arrachaient si souvent, et le polynectar allait maintenant pouvoir mettre fin à l'indiscipline des esclaves, leur ôtant toute raison de croire à nouveau et rétablissant l'ordre et la terreur.

Je ne connaissais rien de cette fille perchée sur cette estrade, attendant la sentence devant des centaines de sorciers et sorcières, mais ne pouvait m'empêcher de me sentir connectée à elle. Savait-elle pourquoi on lui avait donné mon apparence ? Pourquoi elle allait payer si chère mes propres erreurs ?

L'éclair vert frappa, l'esclave tomba. Je revois encore mon propre corps s'effondrer, ma propre expression s'éteindre. C'est avec une envie de vomir que je m'éloignai rapidement de ce spectacle perturbant. Depuis ce jour, Hermione Granger est morte aux yeux du monde.

Mais pas aux yeux de la Confrérie. Effrayée à l'idée que je refasse surface et dénonce leur supercherie par ma simple preuve d'existence, je voyais les rondes du soir se faire plus nombreuses, les recherches plus longues et plus intenses. Seuls les hauts membres de la Confrérie connaissaient la vérité, et ceux qui étaient à mes trousses n'étaient donc pas de simples Adeptes inoffensifs, recrutés sur le passage. Non, ces hommes-là étaient redoutables, et je passais mes journées à courir loin des loups qui rôdaient sans cesse à l'affût d'une odeur de sang impur.

Cette année fut d'une solitude terrible. J'en avais presque perdu l'usage de la parole à mon tour. Je me nourrissais du mieux que je pouvais, la cape d'Adepte m'étant souvent d'une grande aide. Pas un seul jour ne passait sans que je pense à Harry et Ron, sans que je me demande s'ils allaient bien, s'ils pensaient encore à moi. Et, alors que je m'étais fait une raison et commençais à accepter que je ne les reverrai jamais plus, j'entendis un éclat de rire qui fit gonfler mon cœur.

Je me figeai sur le bord de la route de campagne déserte que je longeais, et me rapprochai lentement d'un très vieux pub en bois de l'autre côté du champ que j'avais d'abord cru être envahi d'Adeptes, comme bien d'autres pubs. Mais ce rire... Il fallait que je sache.

Mes pieds se mirent à marcher de plus en plus vite à travers les hautes herbes, mon cœur s'emballant à chaque nouveau pas. Le souvenir d'une rumeur refit surface dans mon esprit : oui, une étrange légende au sujet d'un patron de café résistant qui accueillerait les esclaves perdus ou en cavale, un peu comme le ferait un Magicobus. Un café que seuls les esclaves seraient capables de trouver...

- Allez, Ron, t'es le meilleur ! Vas-y !

Je manquai de trébucher. Mes yeux se mirent à picoter tant je retenais des larmes de joie. A quelques mètres seulement du vieux bar, je les aperçus. Tous. Harry, Ron, et l'Ordre presque dans son entier. Ma famille.

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, j'observais Ronald et Neville faire la compétition avec de qui mangera le plus de Cacahouètes Chatouille-Gorge sans s'étouffer de rire. Autour, les jeunes applaudissaient et encourageaient, tandis que les plus âgés restaient assis sur les tables du fond, penchés sur ce qui ne pouvait être que des projets d'attentat.

Ce spectacle interdit me fendit le cœur en deux. Mon être entier ne demandait qu'à les rejoindre, mais je ne le pouvais pas. Je m'étais fait une promesse, et je m'y tiendrai. Les voir si heureux me confirma que mon absence rendait leur vie plus légère, car pas un seul jour passé à mes côtés ne pourrait jamais ressembler à celui-ci ; mon odeur attirait parfois les troupes à des centaines de mètres.

- Stupefix !

L'éclair rouge me frôla l'épaule de peu.

- Ginny, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Il y a quelqu'un là-bas, regarde !

Je me raidis, tandis que les cous et les baguettes se tendaient vers l'avant. Il fallait que je transplane tout de suite. Mais quand l'amour de ma vie fut le premier à s'avancer vers le champ où je me trouvais, mon corps refusa tout bonnement de s'en aller. Ces cheveux roux, cette grande silhouette, ces yeux bleus... il était si dur de partir.

- Qui es-tu ? me lança-t-il. Comment as-tu pu trouver cet endroit ?

Muette, je restais immobile. Si tu savais comme tu me manques, Ron. Si tu savais comme j'aimerais sauter dans tes bras en cet instant.

- Tu n'es pas un Adepte, je me trompe ?

Une fois encore, je ne répondais pas. Je savais qu'il ne me restait que quelques secondes pour le contempler avant d'avoir à disparaître de nouveau. Petit à petit, je vis son visage se décomposer, puis s'adoucir, puis ses sourcils se froncer encore. Lentement, il abaissa sa baguette. Je ne comprenais pas. C'est alors qu'il prononça mon prénom sans y croire lui-même :

- He...Hermione ? C'est toi ?

Je voyais ses yeux briller d'espoir. J'étais censée être morte, et pourtant, il continuait d'espérer me trouver en vie. Ou alors ne croyait pas à mon exécution. Débordante de joie, cette nouvelle me redonna du courage et de la vigueur pendant les mois qui suivirent. Et c'est sans un mot que je transplanai devant Ron, refusant de le laisser croire à mon existence pour ne pas qu'il me cherche.

C'était la dernière fois que je les voyais tous. Peut-être ont-il vraiment fini par accepter ma mort, peut-être continuent-il d'espérer. Je l'ignore. Mais une chose est certaine : tant que cette fichue guerre n'aura pas pris fin, je me refuserai à croiser leur route.

Tant que cette guerre n'aura pas pris fin, je me battrai pour venger toutes les âmes violemment arrachées durant ces trois dernières années.

Foi de Hermione Granger, toujours bien en chair et en os.

_Merci d'avoir lu,_

_A bientôt._

_MalefoyHeartless_


	14. Note Auteur

**Bonjour !**

**Désolée, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre.**

**Il devient difficile pour moi de répondre individuellement à chaque nouvelle lectrice qui demande de mes nouvelles, ce que j'apprécie beaucoup au passage !**

**C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'utiliser Facebook pour pouvoir communiquer, et vous tenir informées de l'avancée de ma fiction. Il suffit de taper mon pseudo dans la barre de recherche.**

**En vous remerciant mille fois de votre incroyable patience,**

**A bientôt,**

**MalefoyHeartless**


	15. L'habit ne fait pas le moine

**Chapitre 12 : L'habit ne fait pas le moine **

Lorsque Hermione émergea de son sommeil, un sentiment de plénitude s'empara d'elle. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, aucun cauchemar, aussi insignifiant soit-il, n'était venu perturber sa nuit.

La lumière du jour transperçait la tente de façon éblouissante, et elle eut besoin de quelques secondes pour se rappeler qu'elle avait dormi au campement. Au dehors, elle entendait les enfants qui jouaient déjà de bonne heure, empruntant les baguettes magiques des adultes pour lancer des sortilèges primaires à tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur chemin.

Elle s'étira, sourit de se sentir aussi bien, puis sortit de la tente. Tout le monde était en train de prendre le petit déjeuner, moment de calme avant la reprise des tâches. Hermione s'avança parmi eux et prit à son tour un bol de thé avec un morceau de pain. Si les rations ne s'étaient pas faites de plus en plus maigres, elle aurait presque pu oublier la raison de sa présence ici et simplement apprécier la convivialité de cette matinée.

Hermione avait appréhendé l'attitude que les membres de l'armée auraient envers elle après son récit de la veille, mais elle ne fut pas différente de d'habitude ; signes de bonjour, sourires, gestes agréables, rien qui ne laissait deviner qu'elle avait mis son cœur à nu devant tout le monde. Ces intentions de respecter sa vie privée sans la harceler de conventions compatissantes qui l'auraient mise mal à l'aise renforça l'amour qu'elle leur portait un peu plus chaque jour. Ils étaient en train de devenir une vraie famille pour elle, et savoir qu'ils s'apprêtaient tous à mettre leur vie en jeu dans quelques jours la chagrina. Combien d'entre eux périraient ?

Désireuse de penser à autre chose, elle leur souhaita bon courage et partit en direction de la chaumière. Seulement alors, elle se rappela que l'unique personne qui n'avait pas entendu son récit se trouvait là-bas, et qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il n'ait pas apprécié sa transgression à la règle de ne pas parler de son passé. Tant pis, elle ne reviendrait en arrière pour rien au monde ; déverser ainsi ce qu'elle avait vécu lui avait fait un grand bien, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait redouté. Les images du manoir O'Mayer ne paraissaient plus si effrayantes à présent, comme si les avoir partagées rendait leur atrocité moins réelle, plus lointaine.

- Salut la martyre, lança le Stupide qu'elle trouva attablé à la chaumière. Mon clone t'attend dans la plaine pour ton cours de danse.

- Tu es le clone, pas lui, répondit-elle, amusée.

- Dépêche-toi au lieu de dire des bêtises, il n'est pas de bonne humeur.

Très peu surprise, c'est tout en préparant ses arguments dans sa tête qu'Hermione prit la direction de la plaine. Alors qu'elle arrivait à proximité de l'endroit habituel où elle recevait son cours de danse – qui d'ailleurs avait tout d'un cours et rien de danse – un éclat de rire familier parvint à ses oreilles. Que faisait donc Djune avec lui ?

Sa bonne humeur disparaissant au fil des secondes, Hermione accéléra le pas. Elle aperçut alors Drago et Djune l'un contre l'autre, visiblement en train de danser. Estomaquée par ce qu'elle voyait, elle mit un certain temps à remarquer qu'ils s'étaient tous deux figés et regardaient maintenant dans sa direction.

- Hermione, te voilà ! s'exclama la grande femme blonde en se dégageant de Drago d'un air gêné. Je montrais à monsieur Malefoy les nouveaux pas qu'il te faudra apprendre.

- Les nouveaux pas ? répéta Hermione d'un ton désintéressé, fixant Drago qui détournait les yeux.

- Oui, Jack a rapporté de nouvelles informations du manoir, ce matin. La danse obligatoire de la réception a été remplacée par une autre, beaucoup plus ancienne, et dont j'ai dû rappeler les pas à monsieur Malefoy.

La gorge légèrement sèche, Hermione se contenta de hocher la tête. Devant le silence et les traits durcis de la Gryffondor, Djune dut se sentir mal à l'aise car elle redescendit la plaine après avoir rappelé :

- Rejoins-moi au campement pour l'heure suivante, comme d'habitude !

Une fois seuls, ce fut Drago qui brisa le silence d'un ton froid :

- T'es en retard, Granger.

Plus du tout encline à se plier aux humeurs du jeune homme, Hermione n'essaya même pas d'atténuer la tension. Au contraire, pour une fois, elle l'attisa :

- Si tu n'avais pas choisi un endroit aussi reculé, peut-être que je n'aurais pas à courir.

- Te plaindre ne te fera pas arriver à l'heure.

Il lui intima de se mettre en place par un mouvement de la main, mais Hermione ne bougea pas. A la place, elle poursuivit la conversation, fatiguée de réprimer autant de colère, même si, lui, semblait parfaitement y parvenir.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de m'en vouloir pour hier soir, déclara-t-elle fermement. Me confier ainsi m'a beaucoup aidée, tu sais.

- Mets-toi en place, Granger, répéta-t-il en soupirant.

Cette dernière n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Il fuyait la dispute à un moment où elle aurait donné cher pour qu'elle explose. Mais elle ne le connaissait que trop bien pour savoir que plus elle s'énerverait, plus il aurait de facilité à rester calme. Et elle ne laisserait pas ça arriver.

Prenant une grande inspiration pour apaiser sa nervosité, Hermione se mit donc en place et se laissa guider oralement les nouveaux pas. Seulement, l'habituelle sévérité de son professeur lui parut aujourd'hui particulièrement difficile à supporter.

- De l'autre côté le demi-tour, Granger, l'autre côté ! La droite et la gauche ne sont pourtant pas des notions propres aux Sang Pur, si ?

Les deux joues coincées entre ses rangées de dents pour empêcher des mots regrettables de s'évader, Hermione lui envoya à la place un regard noir, puis lâcha ce qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis plusieurs séances :

- Si tu jouais ton rôle de cavalier, je progresserais bien plus vite.

Comme elle s'y attendait, son visage se ferma aussitôt.

- Tu n'es pas prête, trancha-t-il. On reprend.

- Non.

Elle le fixa intensément tandis qu'il soupirait encore. Cette fois, elle ne cèderait pas.

- Danser avec Djune ne semble pas te poser de problèmes, envoya-t-elle placidement.

Il haussa les sourcils, stupéfait.

- Je t'en prie, Granger, va au bout de ta pensée.

Il commençait à être agacé. Parfait.

- L'idée de danser avec une Sang-de-Bourbe t'est tout simplement inconcevable. Là voilà, ma pensée.

- Complètement faux, pouffa-t-il.

- Prouve-le.

Ils se toisèrent méchamment l'espace de quelques longues secondes, puis avant même qu'elle ne puisse réaliser, Drago s'était avancé et collé à elle. Il posa une main ferme sur la hanche de la Gryffondor et enchevêtra ses doigt dans les siens avec l'autre, puis la transperça de son regard azur. Hermione sourit intérieurement : Malefoy était incapable de refuser tout défi lancé.

Sans un seul mot, leurs pieds démarrèrent dans un mouvement d'ensemble. Arrière, lent, avant, lent, pivot rapide d'un quart de tour à gauche, puis arrière, lent...

Hermione sentait tant de rigidité dans le couple qu'ils formaient qu'elle eut l'impression de ressembler davantage à deux dos d'aimants forcés de proximité. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à baisser les yeux, incapable d'affronter plus longtemps autant de glace, elle aperçut ceux du jeune homme vriller un instant par-dessus son épaule. La seconde d'après, Drago s'était soudainement écarté d'elle et passait une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Restée plantée seule, Hermione se retourna et ne tarda pas à découvrir la raison de son attitude ; à quelques mètres de là, le clone au bracelet vert avançait à pas très lents dans leur direction.

Hermione ne put retenir un rire glacial. C'en était trop.

- Tu as raison, se contrôla-t-elle en se retournant vers le vrai Drago. On ne peut danser tant que l'on n'est pas prêt. Et toi et moi savons parfaitement que je le suis depuis longtemps. C'est toi, qui n'est pas prêt, Malefoy, et il serait grand temps d'arrêter de me faire porter le chapeau.

Comme il refusait encore de croiser son regard, Hermione tourna tout simplement les talons et s'éloigna. Lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau du clone, son visage exprima tout le dégoût qu'il lui inspirait, tandis qu'il lui offrait en retour un rictus victorieux.

Hermione ouvrit la porte de la chaumière à la volée et se figea ; elle ne s'était pas attendue à y trouver Djune et Tina, penchées au-dessus de croquis qui représentaient son propre visage.

- Hermione, tout va bien ? s'inquiéta la grande blonde.

Cette dernière ne chercha pas à masquer son agacement, et répondit d'un ton extrêmement sarcastique :

- Oui, tout va bien, Djune ! Continuons donc de prétendre que Drago ne préfèrerait pas danser avec toi plutôt qu'avec une Sang-de-Bourbe qui ne sera de toute façon jamais prête à ses yeux !

Le silence tomba, lourd. Les larmes aux yeux, Hermione se réfugia dans la cuisine et fit mine de se servir de l'eau tout en sachant que sa gorge nouée ne laisserait rien passer.

- Tina, peux-tu nous laisser un instant s'il te plaît ? entendit-elle murmurer.

La porte d'entrée se ferma quelques secondes plus tard, mais Hermione ne se tourna pas vers Djune qu'elle devinait en train de l'observer. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce que la belle blonde lui sorte un tas de mièvreries rassurantes sur l'égalité des sangs, le silence poursuivait étrangement son cours, ce qui incita finalement Hermione à lui faire face. Immobile, les traits sereins, elle découvrit Djune qui attendait patiemment qu'elle prenne la parole la première. Hermione soupira de frustration ; les Sang Pur avaient décidément le don de manier chaque tournure de conversation selon leurs désirs.

- Malefoy refuse de danser avec moi, dit-elle plus calmement à la manière d'une petite fille boudeuse. J'aimerais croire que le problème vient de moi, mais je vous ai vu danser un peu plus tôt, et il... il était heureux.

La jalousie s'était clairement entendue dans ses propos, et Hermione se maudit de tant de transparence. Elle devait avoir l'air tout simplement ridicule ! Djune tira alors un sourire triste qu'Hermione ne parvint pas à interpréter.

- Au fond de moi, dit-t-elle enfin, j'aurais aimé te donner raison, Hermione. J'aurais aimé pouvoir croire qu'effectivement, ma présence rendait monsieur Malefoy heureux. Mais je sais bien qu'il n'en est rien.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, incertaine :

- Je ne comprends pas... Vous passez beaucoup de temps à rire ensemble, à discuter, à manger côte à côte ! Pourquoi...

- De quoi crois-tu que l'on parle, Hermione ? l'interrompit-elle alors plus fermement. Sur qui penses-tu que nos sujets de conservation portent ?

Djune écarta les bras en signe d'impuissance, puis soupira :

- Toi. Toi, toi, uniquement et toujours toi.

Soudain confuse, Hermione garda le silence, et la laissa poursuivre.

- Au début, j'ai bien essayé de parler d'autres choses, de l'amener à se confier, ou bien même à poser des questions sur moi. Merlin quelle belle perte de temps ! Tout semblait l'ennuyer jusqu'au moment où j'abordais le sujet Hermione Granger. Là, il devenait soudain intéressé et pouvait s'amuser à me citer tous tes défauts...

Elle haussa doucement les épaules, les yeux dans le vide.

- Puisque tu semblais être la seule chose qui le faisait s'ouvrir à moi, j'ai bêtement fini par lui parler de toi aussi souvent que possible, dans le but de... dans le but qu'il m'accorde de l'attention et... Oh, je me sens si ridicule à t'avouer tout ça, Hermione !

La belle blonde s'avança vers elle, l'air désolé :

- J'avais bien vu que je me mettais en travers de deux personnes clairement faites l'une pour l'autre... Mais les regards parfois doux que m'adresse monsieur...que m'adresse Drago... Je me sens alors belle de nouveau, je me sens désirée, je retrouve ma féminité. Ma vie n'est qu'un cauchemar depuis trois ans, et les rares moments où Drago semble me séduire me rappellent que je fus une femme avant d'être une révolutionnaire... Hermione...

Et elle lui saisit fermement les deux mains.

- ...Je savais n'avoir aucune chance contre toi, et je te demande pardon d'avoir tout de même essayé. Peut-être ne me crois-tu pas, mais je n'ai pas plus de sentiments pour Drago qu'il n'en a à mon égard. J'ai aimé le jeu de la séduction lui-même, mais mon cœur repose à jamais dans la tombe de mon mari.

C'était Djune, à présent, qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Plus surprise qu'autre chose par de telles confessions, Hermione ne sut que dire. Mais, par-dessus tout, elle apprécia ce sentiment étrange et unique de voir la si grande et si parfaite Djune se déclarer impuissante face à elle, Hermione Granger. Cependant, sa sympathie reprit bien vite le dessus, et la jeune Gryffondor lui adressa un sourire timide.

- Que tu sois là ou pas, ça ne change en rien la distance que Drago conserve entre lui et les Sang de Bourbe. J'en ai assez d'espérer qu'il me regarde différemment un jour ; c'est dans son sang, il ne changera jamais. Jamais.

- Ne sois pas si dure avec lui... Il a besoin de temps, besoin d'apprendre. Tu ne réalises pas à quel point tout ce changement est difficile, cette nouvelle tolérance dont il doit faire preuve envers les Sang-de-Bourbe...

- Il les approche à peine ! contredit Hermione. Il ne leur parle jamais ! Tu es la seule avec qui il accepte de passer du temps ! Comment peux-tu parler de tolérance ?

- Fais l'effort de voir au-delà de ce qui te gêne, Hermione ! insista-t-elle. Ne t'arrête pas à ce qu'il ne parvient pas à faire, et commence à admirer ce qu'il a déjà fait ! Nous parlons de Drago Malefoy, ancien Mangemort et fidèle de Tu-Sais-Qui. Regarde où il en est aujourd'hui, ce que tu as réussi à faire accomplir à cet homme ! Il collabore avec des sorciers qu'il a depuis toujours méprisés, il tente chaque jour de repousser la voix de son défunt père qui lui ordonne de partir d'ici ! Ce travail sur lui-même lui coûte beaucoup, mais il n'en montre rien. Nous ne devons jamais, jamais rien montrer...

Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase péniblement, comme si elle comprenait parfaitement ce que vivait Drago. Probablement le comprenait-elle, après tout. C'était une Sang Pur. Hermione, elle, se sentit plus que jamais éloignée du jeune homme, comme incapable de le cerner aussi bien que le pouvait Djune. Cette dernière posa une main douce sur son épaule.

- Peut-être que la raison pour laquelle il s'acharne tant à mettre une si grosse barrière entre lui et toi, c'est simplement parce que, de toutes celles qu'il met avec les autres, la tienne est la plus susceptible de s'effondrer.

Hermione demeura silencieuse, réfléchissant à des paroles qui ne parvenaient toujours pas à la réconforter en dépit de leur message évident. Il était si difficile d'imaginer Drago ressentir la moindre affection pour elle, car même s'il savait parfois faire preuve de gentillesse à son égard, la fermeté avec laquelle il tenait à lui rappeler qu'elle était différente de lui ôtait chaque fois l'espoir d'un possible changement de mentalité.

- Il t'apprécie, Hermione, insistait Djune.

- Peut-être, admit-elle enfin. Mais je pense qu'il est condamné à ne jamais s'en apercevoir.

- Bien sûr que si. Il faut juste patienter, tu...

- « Il faut juste »! s'esclaffa Hermione avec un grand sourire pourtant dénué d'humour. Il faut juste l'aider, juste le comprendre ! Il faut juste réussir à s'adapter à son caractère imbuvable ! Tout semble toujours si facile lorsqu'on t'écoute !

La colère montait de nouveau, elle n'y pouvait rien. L'assurance de Djune à résoudre un problème venait une fois de plus de l'irriter dans un moment où Hermione se sentait, elle, complètement désemparée. D'habitude, c'était elle là miss je-sais-tout qui trouvait les solutions, c'était elle qui savait conseiller les autres, qui apportait des réponses aux questions ! Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui elle se retrouvait bêtement à écouter une autre femme lui parler de Drago Malefoy, sujet complexe qu'elle n'était toujours pas parvenue à déchiffrer au bout de tant d'années ! Comment supporter que cette femme, débarquée de nulle part et ne le connaissant que depuis quelques jours, puisse savoir aussi bien ce qu'il renferme, ce dont il a besoin ?

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, souffla alors Hermione, plus consciente que jamais de la différence qui la séparerait éternellement de cette Sang Pur.

- Comprendre que tu baisses les bras aussi facilement ? Non, en effet, je ne saisis pas. Tu aperçois de l'espoir là où personne n'en voit dans un monde corrompu par le mal, mais tu refuses d'en reconnaître chez un homme qui en présente davantage que n'importe qui d'autres.

- Depuis le début tu ne cesses de parler comme si tu me connaissais, comme si tu pouvais comprendre ce que j'endure ! se défendit-elle. A t'entendre, ça paraît si simple d'attendre que Drago s'ouvre, car « il faut juste patienter », juste continuer à subir ses injures le temps qu'il réalise ses sentiments, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as aucune idée de l'énergie que ça me coûte de paraître indifférente à ses remarques, de paraître habituée à ses critiques et ses regards. Tu prétends comprendre la douleur et l'humiliation des esclaves, mais au final ce n'est pas toi qui en porte les cicatrices ! Ce n'est pas toi qui a passé ton enfance à prouver que tu valais autant que les autres, parce que ton simple nom a toujours suffi à te faire respecter ! Alors arrête de prétendre pouvoir comprendre ce qu'on éprouve ; tu te fais passer pour victime auprès de tous ces pauvres gens afin de mieux les contrôler et ainsi assouvir...

Elle s'interrompit en voyant le visage de Djune se décomposer. Peu à peu, Hermione écouta ses propres paroles résonner en échos avant d'en réaliser la dureté. Elle était allée trop loin. Tout ce qui la dérangeait chez cette femme depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontrée venait de jaillir d'un seul coup et de façon beaucoup trop cruelle à son goût. Jamais Hermione ne s'était permis de rabaisser quelqu'un aussi facilement et se demanda ce qui lui avait pris. C'était comme si, l'espace d'un instant, elle avait voulu devenir aussi mauvaise qu'un Sang Pur, comme si elle aussi avait eu le droit de se montrer d'une franchise blessante sans se préoccuper de l'effet de ses paroles. Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu croire, elle n'en tira aucun plaisir. Elle en vint même à se demander brièvement si, pendant toutes ces années de collège, Drago avait réellement apprécié prononcer ne serait-ce qu'une seule de ses tirades acerbes.

- Djune, je... bégaya-t-elle, confuse. Je ne voulais pas... Excuse-moi...

Le teint plus pâle que jamais, cette dernière ne semblait pas parvenir à sortir le moindre son. Et c'est toujours en silence qu'elle tourna le dos à la Gryffondor. Elle resta ainsi immobile pendant ce qui lui parut une éternité.

Puis, lentement, elle approcha une main tremblante de la base de son crâne, avant d'en dégager gracieusement sa très longue chevelure blonde qu'elle ramena sur l'avant de son épaule. Hermione découvrit alors ce que cachaient en permanence de si beaux cheveux : imprimés au fer rouge sur la peau de sa nuque, on pouvait apercevoir trois chiffres constituant le numéro « 203 ».

- Tu voulais une cicatrice, Hermione ? entendit-elle la voix faible de Djune. Voici la mienne.

Elle laissa ensuite ses cheveux retomber dans le dos, masquant à nouveau son terrible secret, et se retourna pour faire face à une jeune femme muette.

- Tu as raison, poursuivit-elle, je suis différente de vous. Je n'ai jamais été habituée à subir pareille humiliation, et aujourd'hui encore il m'est trop difficile d'assumer mes propres cicatrices. C'est pourquoi j'aime encourager les autres à le faire, cela m'aide d'une certaine façon.

Hermione se sentit plus mal que jamais. Drago lui avait dit que Djune avait été capturée lors d'une opération délivrance, il y avait longtemps, mais elle ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressée à cette histoire, son armée étant venue la libérer quelques temps plus tard.

Oui, mais combien de temps plus tard ? Et où Djune avait-elle été emmenée ? Qu'avait-elle subi ? Pourquoi diable avait-elle toujours cru cette femme invincible ?

- Je suis désolée de m'être emportée, répéta sincèrement Hermione. Je me sens nulle. Vraiment très nulle.

- Tu es sous pression constante, la rassura-t-elle. Je suppose qu'il fallait que ça sorte, et c'est tombé sur moi.

Les deux femmes tirèrent un sourire timide. Piquée dans sa curiosité, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Ce...nombre dans ton cou, où est-ce que...enfin, comment...

- Au Manoir des Jedusors, confessa-t-elle en retrouvant son attitude posée. C'est là-bas que j'ai fait ma première et unique expérience en tant que prisonnière. La Confrérie venait à peine de se créer, et il n'a pas été trop difficile à mes quelques résistants de l'époque de venir me délivrer. Mais j'y suis restée suffisamment de temps pour vivre l'horreur de l'esclavage. A notre arrivée, nous étions triés selon ce qu'ils avaient décidé de faire de nous, et ceux destinés à rester au Manoir étaient aussitôt marqués par un numéro qui permettait aux Adeptes de nous maintenir à l'intérieur du château. Si l'un d'entre nous franchissait les limites tracées autour du château, ils le ressentaient dans la seconde, et partaient à sa recherche.

- Attends, dit soudain Hermione qui venait de réaliser quelque chose, le tatouage dont m'a parlé Anna, celui dont vont être marqués les Sang-de-Bourbe lors du Bal...

Djune acquiesça.

- Oui. Ils seront numérotés exactement comme moi. Comme moi et comme Narcissa.

Hermione ne cacha pas sa surprise à l'énonciation de ce nom. Une fois de plus, Djune répondait à ses interrogations :

- J'y étais depuis seulement quelques jours lorsqu'elle a été intégrée aux tâches de cuisinière, là où j'avais moi-même atterri. Elle n'a jamais ouvert la bouche, mais je la surprenais de temps en temps à m'observer discrètement, sûrement intriguée par la présence d'une autre Sang Pur dans un tel endroit. Je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à cette femme parfois. Elle paraissait si forte, ne se plaignait jamais de rien. Depuis que j'assiste chaque jour à l'amour que lui porte son fils, je comprends mieux où elle puisait toute cette force qui, moi, venait de m'être arrachée quelques temps plus tôt.

En se rappelant l'assassinat atroce de son mari et de son fils, Hermione s'en voulut davantage d'avoir entraîné Djune dans ce qui lui apparaissait désormais comme un ridicule caprice amoureux. Une fois de plus, elle ne put que constater la maturité de la Sang Pur et dut se rendre à l'évidence : elle admirait profondément cette femme. Et sûrement avait-ce été là la raison de sa réticence face à la perfection, sommet qu'Hermione avait cessé d'espérer atteindre depuis longtemps.

- Allez, il est temps de se remettre au travail, déclara alors Djune à son plus grand soulagement.

Elle n'avait pas utilisé son ton autoritaire, et arborait un sourire doux qui fit comprendre à Hermione que les choses allaient être différentes, désormais.

- Et pour ceux de danse ? questionna-t-elle toutefois. Je refuse d'avoir Drago comme professeur, ça ne marche pas. Gabriel n'a qu'à prendre sa place.

- Il y en a un à qui ça ne va pas faire plaisir...

- C'est le dernier de mes soucis, Djune. Le Bal est dans deux jours, on n'a plus le temps de faire des caprices.

- Bien, si c'est ce que tu veux. Gabriel assurera désormais tes cours de danse, il connaît parfaitement tous les pas.

Et c'est dans un silence complice que toutes les deux partirent en direction du campement.

**oOoOoOo**

Ce fut de loin la meilleure leçon de toutes celles qu'Hermione avait pu avoir avec Djune. En effet, cette dernière n'arborait plus ce masque froid de professionnalisme, et se révéla davantage une amie qu'une enseignante. Comme si la conversation précédente les avait soudainement rapprochées, Hermione apprécia de rire avec cette femme dont elle découvrait avec plaisir une douceur jusque là dissimulée. Le temps de quelques secondes, elle aperçut même le visage de la mère aimante que Djune avait sûrement été un jour.

- Adèle Lawford ! s'exclama Hermione en reconnaissant aussitôt la photo que Djune lui désignait du doigt parmi la liste des invités.

- Titre ?

- Duchesse de Newquay, mariée au fils de la puissante famille des Rochfield.

- Particularité ?

- Susceptible et têtue. Ne jamais persister à la contredire.

Prenant toujours bien soin de masquer les noms écrits en dessous, Djune lui indiqua la nouvelle photographie d'un homme frêle au teint blafard.

- Simon Waldon, reconnut-elle sans difficulté. Fils unique du Baron de Norwich, qui est décédé l'année dernière.

- Particularité ?

- Un garçon maladroit et très effacé qui ne sait pas quoi faire de la fortune dont il vient d'hériter. Naïf et influençable.

- Et donc... ?

Hermione se renfrogna légèrement. Elle n'aimait pas ce que Djune voulait absolument lui faire dire.

- ...et donc sans le moindre intérêt pour nous, finit-elle par lâcher sans conviction.

- Parfaitement. Personne n'a jamais envie de lui parler, et il ne parle jamais à personne. Il est ennuyeux et peu vif d'esprit ; converser avec Waldon serait là une belle erreur à ne pas commettre pour une femme de ton allure.

- Je suis pourtant sûre qu'il serait de loin la personne la plus sympathique et la moins fausse de tous ces acteurs de cirque...

- Pas d'importance. Bon, tu as l'air d'avoir vraiment bien mémorisé le nombre pourtant impressionnant d'invités. On en refait un dernier au hasard, ensuite tu files à ton cours de tenue.

Hermione approuva, puis regarda Djune faire tournoyer son doigt au dessus des photos avant de le pointer finalement sur l'une d'entre elles.

Les deux femmes se penchèrent sur l'élu, puis se raidirent en même temps en découvrant un grossier visage.

- Excuse-moi, bredouilla Djune qui parut très mal à l'aise. Je vais en choisir une autre.

Mais Hermione ignora sa remarque et c'est d'une voix posée et glaciale qu'elle prononça ces mots :

- John Richard Lord O'Mayer, riche héritier de Richard Lord O'Mayer. Il est depuis peu glorifié pour avoir crée sa célèbre Résidence, tout premier lieu réservé au commerce d'esclaves féminins et l'un des marchés les plus puissants d'Angleterre.

La Gryffondor tourna le regard vers Djune qui était restée silencieuse, puis afficha un sourire cruel qui déforma ses jolies traits.

- Particularité ? questionna-t-elle à la place de son professeur. Le jour du Bal sera le dernier de sa vie.

**oOoOoOo**

En sortant de la tente de Djune, Hermione aperçut Drago un peu plus loin, paisiblement adossé contre un arbre, observant les enfants jouer. Son cœur se serra automatiquement, puis se décontracta en découvrant à son poignet le bracelet de cuir noir tressé. Loin de ses habituelles expressions d'humour ou de sarcasme, le Stupide lui était apparu soudain bien mâture, indissociable du réel Drago à l'esprit constamment tourmenté. En y réfléchissant, elle aurait dû le reconnaître avec sa manie d'ébouriffer ses cheveux blonds en bataille.

Lorsqu'il vit la Gryffondor se diriger vers lui, un rictus se dessina aussitôt dans le coin de ses lèvres, et Hermione fut bien contente de retrouver un visage malicieux ; des trois Drago, il était celui qu'elle connaissait le mieux, car elle avait vécu six ans dans le même château que lui, s'amusant parfois de son comportement qui ne méritait même plus de s'indigner. Contrairement au Drago actuel dont les nouvelles valeurs avaient fait de lui un homme à redécouvrir; le Stupide se montrait d'une franchise destabilisante avec elle, comme très peu concerné par ce que les autres pouvaient bien penser. Elle en était même venue à apprécier ce détachement aux règles qui l'avait pourtant tant de fois irritée à Poudlard, car cette attitude insouciante contrastait fortement avec le mystère permanent qui entourait les deux autres, et qui lui était devenu franchement agaçant.

- Tu devrais arrêter de me dévorer du regard, Granger. Je pourrais finir par te manger toute crue à mon tour.

Celle-ci cessa d'avancer et resta plantée à quelques mètres de lui, étrangement incapable de rétorquer quoi que ce soit, tandis que le clone se délectait silencieusement de discerner une si belle couleur rose empourprer les joues de la jeune femme.

Heureusement à cet instant, Djune arrivait à leur hauteur.

- Pressez-vous un peu, envoya-t-elle à l'adresse des deux sorciers. Le temps commence à manquer, désormais, et nous avons encore beaucoup de points à aborder.

- Eh bien réjouis-toi, répondit le Stupide, tu vas pouvoir utiliser mes heures de cours pour avancer dans tes projets.

- Je ne comprends pas, lâcha impatiemment la grande blonde.

- Granger est prête, Djunabella. Ça fait déjà quelques cours que je la regarde adopter le parfait comportement des Sang Pur, et ç'en est même assez perturbant. Inutile de la transformer en robot ; le peu qu'elle ne maîtrise pas encore bien lui conférera justement une pureté rare et singulière qui saura charmer les gens de la haute société. En tant qu'invité d'honneur à ce bal, je me dois de ramener une cavalière qui sorte de l'ordinaire, et je pense que le côté inoffensif de Granger que je ne suis pas parvenu, malgré tous mes efforts, à corrompre, sera ce qui mettra les sorciers en confiance, ces derniers peu habitués à lire de l'innocence sur les visages.

Les deux femmes haussaient les sourcils si haut que le Stupide se mit à froncer sévèrement.

- Ne me dévisagez pas comme ça. Les progrès de Granger ne sont dus qu'à mon indéniable talent de professeur.

- Heu...bon, parfait, bredouilla Djune, visiblement ravie. Je vais aller chercher Gabriel dans ce cas.

Et elle s'éloigna, tandis que le blond tournait un regard surpris vers Hermione.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Il va prendre la relève concernant les cours de danse, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton assez ferme pour anticiper toutes protestations. Drago et moi n'arrêtons pas de nous disputer.

Comme elle s'y attendait, il perdit son calme :

- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était du neuf ! Fais avec, comme d'habitude !

- Le bal est dans deux jours, Malefoy. Plus question de perdre du temps, surtout lorsqu'il n'y a rien à faire contre la bêtise du racisme.

- Racisme ? grimaça-t-il comme si elle était hors-contexte.

- Comparaisons incessantes entre les origines, différence des sangs, importance de la distance à maintenir en public, je ne sais pas comment appeler l'attitude de Drago à mon égard, mais elle est incorrecte et humiliante. J'en ai eu assez.

Envoyer tout ça au visage du Stupide avait été un moyen pour Hermione de s'entraîner à l'avouer au vrai Drago, bien que l'expression de ce dernier serait probablement plus maîtrisée que le clone qui perdait littéralement son sang froid.

- Et tu crois que cet idiot d'archer fera mieux ? Il ne connaît rien à la magie, la vraie !

- Tu vois ? constata Hermione, sereine. Tu considères qu'il y a une magie inférieure, alors qu'elle est simplement différente.

Ce fut au tour du Stupide de rester bouche bée. Il s'apprêtait enfin à répliquer, mais Gabriel venait d'arriver et s'exclama à l'adresse d'Hermione :

- Alors, princesse, prête à valser ?

- Va donc te trémousser ailleurs avec tes ballerines, s'interposa le clone d'un ton glacial. Hermione a un cours avec moi.

Cette dernière n'en crut pas ses oreilles :

- Mais tu viens de dire que...

- Eh bah j'ai menti, c'est tout, la coupa-t-il. Ton rôle de Sang Pur est loin d'être parfait, figure-toi. Il te reste plein de choses à apprendre. C'est juste que je ne voulais pas te brusquer.

- Ça suffit, trancha Hermione qui n'en croyait pas un mot. Assez des caprices malefoyiens, je craque ! Viens, Gabriel, on a du travail !

Et elle prit l'archer par la main avant de l'entraîner plus loin dans la forêt. En passant devant le Stupide, Gabriel lui adressa un clin d'œil, ainsi qu'un grand sourire. Les pupilles du Serpentard virèrent instantanément au gris.

**oOoOoOo**

Pour la première fois, Hermione comprit ce que signifiait vraiment « danser ». Si elle s'était montrée très raide et peu sûre d'elle lors des premiers essais, Gabriel parvint à lui en faire oublier qu'elle était en cours, et la jeune femme se laissa guider au gré des pas d'un partenaire extrêmement talentueux. Avec lui, pas besoin de compter les temps, mais simplement de ressentir les intentions transmises par le cavalier ; l'homme menait, la femme suivait, aucun des deux ne pouvait fonctionner sans l'autre.

Alors qu'ils achevaient le pas final où la cavalière se retrouvait quasiment collée à sa moitié, Hermione retint sa respiration alors que son cœur, encore dans la fougue de la danse, implorait pour de l'oxygène. Nez à nez, souffles échangés, la Gryffondor se sentit soudain affreusement gênée et se mit alors à rire nerveusement tout en se détachant du jeune homme dont le parfum commençait à lui faire tourner la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? rit-il à son tour sans comprendre.

- Rien, rien du tout ! Excuse-moi. C'est juste que je ne m'étais pas aussi bien amusée depuis longtemps. Quand je danse avec toi, je...

Elle s'interrompit, les joues de plus en plus rouges. Gabriel, bien que sachant à l'avance ce qu'elle ressentait, semblait attendre la suite.

- ...J'oublie tout, acheva-t-elle.

Comme si ces simples mots étaient suffisants pour exprimer toute sa gratitude, c'est après un long regard entendu qu'ils remontèrent au campement dans le silence.

L'armée des Impurs avait entamé le déjeuner de bonne heure. Hermione était certaine que si cela n'avait tenu qu'à Djune, on n'aurait même plus accordé de temps aux heures de repas pour prendre de l'avance. Mais elle était désormais de bien trop bonne humeur pour laisser l'angoisse de la grande blonde la gagner.

Pour une fois, les trois Drago étaient là. Visiblement mal à l'aise parmi autant de Sang-de-Bourbe, ils mangeaient à l'écart, dans un silence empreint de méfiance. Toujours en froid avec chacun d'entre eux, Hermione prit place sur le même rondin de bois que Gabriel, et l'écouta avec grande attention parler de la magie de son arc.

- Elles paraissent tout à fait à banales comme ça, expliquait-il en caressant le bois de l'une de ses flèches, mais la magie qui coule dans les doigts d'un bon archer fait de cette arme un réel danger pour la victime désignée.

- La victime désignée ? répéta-t-elle, avide d'un savoir qui échappait à sa grande culture magique.

- Lorsqu'il tire sur la corde de l'arc, l'archer ne fait plus qu'un avec sa flèche, et elle n'arrêtera sa course qu'une fois plantée dans le cœur de la cible. Il faut beaucoup d'entraînement avant de parvenir à ne faire qu'un avec elle. Tu vois le gros chêne, là-bas ?

Hermione tourna le regard en direction de la forêt et aperçut au loin l'arbre dont il parlait. Gabriel saisit son arc, l'arma d'une flèche, puis le pointa en direction du chêne.

- Il y a des tas d'autres arbres qui gênent devant, se sentit obligée de préciser Hermione.

Silencieux, Gabriel ferma un œil. La jeune femme admira la beauté de sa concentration, puis observa la flèche partir à toute vitesse. Ainsi qu'elle le pressentait, la flèche traversa les arbres de la forêt comme s'ils n'avaient pas existé, avant de s'enfoncer profondément dans l'écorce du vieux chêne.

Gabriel lui adressa fièrement un petit sourire renversant de charme.

- Tu veux essayer ? proposa-t-il en lui tendant l'arc.

- Heu...non, je ne crois pas pouvoir...

Mais le jeune homme plaçait déjà l'objet entre ses mains et, positionné derrière elle, l'encerclait maintenant de ses deux bras pour mieux l'aider à viser. Hermione sentit son cœur s'accélérer au contact de l'archer qui lui prenait la main pour lui guider les bons gestes.

- Il faut juste que ton esprit soit serein, afin que la flèche comprenne ton intention, indiqua-t-il. Si un archer laisse ses émotions l'emporter, il perd de son pouvoir.

Des émotions, Hermione en était submergée de toutes sortes en cet instant, et elle pria pour qu'il ne remarque pas son malaise.

- Ne sers pas ta flèche si fort... le sentit-elle souffler dans son cou.

Elle fit un effort pour tenter de relâcher ses doigts crispés sur le bois, mais son corps entier semblait s'être cristallisé.

- Concentre-toi bien sur la cible à atteindre et uniquement sur elle. La flèche se chargera de trouver son chemin...

Hermione ne sut si c'était à cause du garçon trop près d'elle ou si la magie faisait vraiment effet, mais elle crut effectivement ressentir comme une onde d'énergie lui parcourir les phalanges. Fixant le chêne de ses yeux, la Gryffondor se tenait prête à décocher la pointe tranchante. Dans son cou, la voix de Gabriel lui effleurait la peau :

- Trois... Deux... Un...

Le son soudain d'un ricanement moqueur.

Le sursaut de la jeune femme dont les doigts s'écartent maladroitement.

La flèche qui s'écrase le nez dans la terre un mètre plus loin.

Deux regards assassins qui se tournent vers la source de l'échec.

- Oh, pardon, vous aurais-je dérangé ? s'excusa innocemment le Serpentard qui se trouvait debout à côté de leur rondin.

Mais le sourire satisfait qu'affichait le Stupide exprimait clairement sa joie d'avoir interrompu le moment intime qu'ils partageaient.

- Tu désires quelque chose, Malefoy ? soupira Gabriel en crispant un sourire agacé.

- Le simple fait de te voir espérer draguer Granger avec tes misérables cure-dents est d'un pathétique qui dépasse largement tous mes désirs, mais merci de t'en inquiéter.

- Malefoy, je t'en prie... soupira désespérément Hermione qui sentait les choses mal tourner.

- T'en fais pas, Hermione, la rassura Gabriel. Je ne compte pas rentrer dans son petit jeu d'enfant pourri gâté et frustré qui sans cesse a besoin de rabaisser ce qu'il ne connaît pas.

Le Stupide étira ses lèvres plus sournoisement encore.

- Quelle soudaine maturité, Gabie ! Tu es prêt à me laisser t'humilier juste pour prouver à Granger que tu vaux mieux que moi ?

L'archer s'apprêtait à répondre mais Hermione se leva rapidement et déclara les lèvres pincées :

- Tu es en train de t'humilier tout seul, Malefoy. Laisse-nous tranquille, maintenant, d'accord ?

- Tu te trompes sur lui, Hermione. Il n'est pas le sorcier doué que tu crois.

Cette dernière resta choquée de l'appellation par son prénom. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait de la bouche de Drago, et cela aurait sûrement représenté un grand pas entre eux si celui qui se tenait devant elle n'avait pas été qu'une copie immature de l'original...

Elle jeta un œil autour d'eux : tout le monde s'était arrêté de manger pour observer la toute nouvelle scène créée par le Stupide. Tout le monde sauf deux Serpentard, côte à côte au pied d'une tente, en train de croquer dans un sandwich d'un air parfaitement indifférent. Le manque de responsabilité de Drago vis-à-vis de l'attitude embarrassante de son clone l'irrita légèrement, et c'est en espérant l'interpeler un minimum sur la situation qu'elle répondit au Stupide d'une voix assez forte :

- Non, c'est toi qui te trompe sur moi. C'est très mal me connaître de penser que j'attache de l'importance aux compétences magiques des personnes !

- Justement, il n'y a rien de magique chez lui ! riposta-t-il à nouveau. Toutes ses histoires à dormir debout sur le choix de la flèche plutôt que la baguette, c'est un ramassis de conneries ! Et toi t'es assez naïve pour l'admirer en plus !

Cette fois, Gabriel se leva et regarda le clone droit dans les yeux, plus du tout amusé.

- Barre-toi, Malefoy, prévint-il sérieusement.

- Eh bien, eh bien ! s'exclama celui-ci en souriant de toutes ses dents. On dirait que le moine a déjà perdu sa grande sagesse ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Gabie ? Tu es déçu parce que maintenant elle sait que, comme beaucoup de ta race Cracmol, tu es devenu archer pour masquer ton niveau pitoyable en matière de magie ?

Le visage de Gabriel se décomposa tandis qu'il y eut quelques exclamations étouffées lors de la prononciation d'un terme que seules de rares personnes totalement dépourvues de tolérance osaient employer.

Le son d'une corde qui s'étire brisa le silence. Gavin venait de se planter devant le Stupide et pointait désormais une flèche à quelques centimètres de ses yeux azur.

- Ça suffit maintenant, siffla l'archer d'un ton mauvais. Encore un mot à mon frère et je te fais un trou dans le front.

Tandis que Djune intervenait pour tenter de calmer le jeu, Hermione remarqua que la scène semblait enfin attirer l'attention des deux Drago, soudain sur leur garde.

Loin d'être intimidé, et donnant même l'air de s'amuser un peu plus chaque seconde, le Stupide continua sa provocation malgré la flèche qui le menaçait de mort.

- Les Cracmols sont bien trop rares pour que vous soyez tous les trois touchés par la poisse. Ce qui signifie que deux d'entre vous ont sacrifié la vraie magie pour devenir archer, et cela juste dans le but ne pas isoler le frangin. Qui peut bien être le vilain petit canard de la famille ? J'aurais un penchant pour le plus jeune...

Et, comme un cadeau de retour, le Stupide adressa un clin d'œil à Gabriel. Ce fut la goutte de trop pour ce dernier qui empoigna brusquement le clone par son tee-shirt, avant de le relâcher aussitôt en poussant une exclamation de douleur. Tandis qu'il se maintenait désormais la tête comme pour l'empêcher d'exploser, le vrai Drago arriva à leur hauteur et se posta aux côté du Stupide qui en profita pour sortir lui aussi sa baguette magique. Gary, le troisième archer, qui jusque là s'était contenté d'observer ses frères régler le problème, sauta sur ses pieds et déboula devant Drago d'un air furieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais à mon frère ? s'écria-t-il en armant à son tour une flèche face à son visage.

- Il me semblait vous avoir déjà prévenu de ne pas menacer mes clones, répondit posément Drago.

Autour d'eux, les sorciers et sorcières tentaient de raisonner les archers d'un ton calme, mais aucun ne s'aventura près de la véritable bulle de combat dans laquelle les adversaires semblaient s'être enfermés ; la haine qui s'en dégageait était palpable, et tous ici étaient conscients qu'elle était devenue bien trop vive pour que cet échange ne reste qu'une simple altercation sans conséquences.

La respiration retenue, Hermione regardait les doigts tremblants des archers, seuls gardiens d'une libération mortelle. Et c'est alors que, sans même éprouver la peur, la Gryffondor se laissa guider par son instinct et se glissa entre flèches et baguettes magiques. Plantée au centre, elle devint rapidement la nouvelle cible de quatre armes assassines. Aussitôt, le Stupide éloigna la sienne.

- Baissez vos arcs, les garçons... intervint prudemment Djune. Hermione, pour l'amour du ciel ne reste pas là !

- Tout ceci est ridicule ! déclara-t-elle fermement à l'adresse de ceux qui l'encerclaient.

Mais ce fut comme s'ils l'avaient à peine entendue, bien trop dévorés par l'envie de blesser l'autre, bien trop méfiants à l'idée d'être le premier à baisser la garde.

Comme ni Drago ni les deux frères ne paraissaient décidés à capituler, Djune employa un ton autoritaire dont elle seule avait le pouvoir de rendre extrêmement inquiétant :

- C'est la dernière fois que je vous demande de baisser vos arcs... articula-t-elle froidement.

Enfin, la douleur de Gabriel sembla cesser, et Gavin obéit à son tour. Tous les yeux se posèrent ensuite sur le seul qui tenait encore son arme en joue, s'attendant à ce qu'il mette définitivement fin à la querelle. Mais Gary maintenait la corde de son arc parfaitement tendue, son regard ne quittant pas celui de sa cible. Drago, la cible en question, serra les mâchoires de colère : entre la flèche et lui se tenait Hermione.

Seulement alors, le cœur de la jeune femme s'accéléra, soudain consciente du danger. Sa présence n'était pas un argument de poids car, comme tous ceux qui les entouraient, elle venait de comprendre. Comprendre que Drago était le chêne que Gary visait, et qu'elle, insignifiante, n'était qu'un arbre parmi les autres, et non un obstacle.

Hermione fut saisie d'une peur nouvelle : la flèche allait la traverser et elle ne pourrait pas l'empêcher de tuer Drago. Mais ce fut lorsque Gabriel eut l'air d'être pris de panique qu'elle se souvint des paroles de ce dernier au sujet de la maîtrise des émotions, celles-ci intimement reliées au pouvoir transperçant de la flèche. Vu la colère de l'archer en cet instant, ce n'était pas Drago qui était en danger, c'était elle...

- Gary, s'il te plaît... lui intima Gabriel dans un souffle. Ne prend pas ce risque.

A son tour, Gavin l'encouragea à céder en posant une main douce sur l'arc que tenait son frère, et très prudemment, en guida la pointe vers le sol. Tandis que Gary se laissait faire, il semblait lentement sortir de la vague de torpeur dans laquelle il s'était enlisé pendant quelques minutes.

Désormais hors de danger, Hermione récupéra son souffle, comme tous les autres. Contre toute attente, Djune brisa le silence d'une voix extrêmement sèche :

- Hors de ma vue. Tous les trois.

Les archers ne cachèrent pas leur surprise de se trouver être les destinataires d'une telle aigreur, mais s'exécutèrent toutefois sans un mot.

- Pourquoi es-tu si injuste ? osa s'avancer une dame d'une cinquantaine d'année. Ce sont eux qui ont commencé. Ce sont toujours eux !

- Elle a raison, renchérit un autre calmement. Ils n'ont rien à faire parmi nous, et ce n'est pas parce qu'ils n'appartiennent pas à l'autre camp qu'ils doivent se retrouver dans le nôtre.

Des approbations commencèrent à s'élever de toutes parts. Drago et ses clones étaient sérieusement en train d'agacer tout le monde.

- Ils gâchent les seuls moment de repos que nous nous autorisons !

- Un Mangemort restera toujours un Mangemort...

- Qu'ils ne partagent pas nos valeurs c'est une chose, mais qu'ils les salissent en est une autre. C'est notre vie que nous risquons tous les jours pour ces valeurs, enfin !

Dans le véritable vacarme qui prenait naissance, Djune leva une main et objecta :

- Assez !

Rapidement, les voix se firent moins fortes jusqu'à ne devenir que murmures. Visiblement peu préoccupée par la colère des siens, pour une fois Djune leur répondit sans chercher à récupérer une bonne image :

- Nous savions à quoi nous attendre en acceptant de coopérer avec les Malefoy. Ce ne sont donc pas eux dont l'attitude me déçoit aujourd'hui. A moins que l'un d'entre vous ne souhaite encore me faire partager sa désapprobation sur ma façon de diriger cette armée, le travail vous attend.

Quelques regards furent rapidement échangés, puis les Sang-de-Bourbe retournèrent à leur tâche respective en silence.

Devant une telle soumission grâce à de simples mots, Hermione ne put que constater l'énième démonstration du véritable talent oratoire de la Sang Pur. Ces gens n'obéissaient pas par peur, ils ne l'avaient que trop bien fréquentée auparavant pour tomber dans le piège de l'autorité. Non, il obéissaient parce que Djune les intimidait par son incroyable façon de toujours savoir où elle allait, de savoir ce qu'elle faisait et pourquoi elle le faisait. Ils avaient une totale confiance en cette femme, et iraient probablement jusqu'à lui confier leur vie s'il le fallait.

Hermione les envia un instant ; qu'est-ce que ça devait être rassurant de savoir qu'il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour vous épauler si les choses venaient à mal tourner, de pouvoir compter en permanence sur une personne sans jamais s'inquiéter d'être abandonné ! Évidemment, Hermione avait longtemps connu ce sentiment fraternel. A l'époque où elle formait un prodigieux trio avec Harry et Ron, rien ne semblait jamais pouvoir l'atteindre vraiment. Sans eux, le danger avait soudain paru plus réel, et au fil des année la paranoïa avait lentement installé son nid. Aujourd'hui, Hermione avait envie de faire confiance à nouveau, et si elle avait espéré atteindre cet idéal avec Drago, la dure vérité était en train de la rattraper : pourrait-elle jamais vraiment mettre sa vie entre les mains d'un homme aussi instable qu'un Malefoy ? Cette amitié l'avait aveuglée sur celle qui, depuis le début, essayait vainement de prendre une place dans son cœur tant abîmé. L'Armée des Impurs était peut-être l'allier dont elle avait le plus besoin...

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par le Stupide qui venait légèrement de la bousculer en passant devant elle. D'un pas énervé, il s'enfonça dans la forêt. La seconde d'après, Drago lui emboitait le pas, mais la jeune femme se planta devant lui. Il était hors de question qu'il s'en sorte aussi facilement ; si aucun Sang-de-Bourbe ici n'avait son mot à dire, peut-être restait-elle la dernière personne qu'il écouterait.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas intervenu plus tôt ? attaqua-t-elle.

- Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ?

- Oh, je ne sais pas... dit-elle en faisant mine de réfléchir. Peut-être parce que tu es responsable de tes clones !

- Ah oui ? Et qui a décidé ça ? Je leur ai donné la vie pour qu'ils m'aident à sauver celle de ma mère. Du reste, ils font ce qu'ils veulent.

- Ça ne marche pas comme ça, Malefoy, rétorqua-t-elle. Tu les as crées, tu te dois de faire en sorte de les contrôler. L'armée des Impurs m'a fait confiance en acceptant de nous venir en aide, et je ne te laisserai pas gâcher ça comme...

- Si ce qu'ils pensent de toi t'importe tant que ça, fallait pas me mettre dans le tableau, la coupa-t-il sèchement. J'ai toujours eu un don pour salir les images. Mais tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter ! Ni moi ni mes clones ne se mettront plus en travers de toi et tes précieux petits amis.

Hermione eut mal au cœur. En une seule phrase, il venait de faire ressurgir le visage de Drago Malefoy, petit tyran de Poudlard solitaire qui méprisait les amis que lui n'aurait jamais. Oui, Hermione le revoyait encore la blâmer de « traîner avec des gens comme Potter et Weasley ». Elle aurait dû le comprendre plus tôt : Drago avait réussi à obtenir son amitié à elle, mais il ne partageait pas, voilà tout. Elle aurait tant voulu lui dire que nouer avec d'autres ne signifiait pas qu'elle s'éloignait de lui, mais jamais il n'admettrait avoir besoin d'elle. Pourtant, elle voulut y croire :

- Ne me parle pas comme si j'étais en train de choisir un camp. Je reste à tes côtés quoi qu'il arrive.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Attends, tu crois que j'ai peur de te perdre, c'est ça ?

Il ricanait, mais cessa lorsqu'Hermione répondit en toute honnêteté :

- Oui.

Comme bien souvent quand il était déstabilisé, la méchanceté resta encore sa meilleure défense :

- Je me fou bien de ce que tu crois, Granger. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais toujours pas compris, c'est ma mère qui m'importe dans l'histoire. Tu peux bien perdre ton temps à essayer de rattraper ton manque de vie sociale, et même gober tous leurs petits manèges qui te donnent l'impression d'être importante si ça peut te faire sentir mieux, mais je ne laisserai pas tes nouveaux intérêts me faire perdre les miens. J'ai des choses bien plus importantes à faire que t'ouvrir les yeux sur le débile que tu fréquentes, et ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si mon clone, lui, en a fait sa priorité.

Le cœur en miettes, Hermione lutta pour tenir debout, mais parvint à sortir ces mots d'un air presque dégoûté :

- Tu me rappelles celui que tu étais plus jeune...

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il se révolte suite à cette comparaison, il haussa légèrement les épaules, et répondit d'une voix sombre :

- Eh bien peut-être que je suis toujours cette personne, finalement.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Ne dis pas ça ! Tu n'es plus le même, tu as changé ! C'est à cause de ton horrible double que tu te remets à douter ! C'est à force de traîner avec lui et de l'écouter parler de Lucius que tu agis comme ça ! Je ne veux plus que tu l'approches.

Hermione se trouva aussi surprise que Drago de sa propre exigence. Cependant, elle soutenait fermement son regard, espérant le ramener à la raison.

- Désolé, Granger, finit-il par lâcher. Agir comme si de rien était parmi tous ces gens, faire comme si je pouvais me fondre dans la foule, ce n'est pas pour moi. Je n'y arrive pas, et j'ai eu tort d'essayer dans le seul but de te faire plaisir. J'ai besoin de lui pour m'aider à garder la tête sur les épaules, pour me rappeler qui je suis. Je crois qu'il était temps que quelqu'un le fasse.

Incapable d'émettre le moindre son en dépit des hurlements de désespoir qui s'éveillaient en elle, Hermione regarda s'éloigner l'homme qui ne voulait plus s'acharner à devenir meilleur. A la place, elle devrait accueillir le retour du Serpentard de l'époque.

L'authentique, l'unique, le vrai Drago Malefoy comme elle l'avait malheureusement connu.


	16. A chaque jour suffit sa peine

**Petit conseil avant ce chapitre : relire le passage sur Pansy du chapitre 5.**

**Un immense merci pour vos reviews et votre soutien permanent**

**Bonne lecture**

**oOoOo  
**

**Chapitre 13 : ****A chaque jour suffit sa peine **

- Hermione ?

Celle-ci sortit enfin de son immobilisme pour faire face à Laurent. Cela faisait en effet une bonne poignée de minutes qu'elle fixait la forêt sans bouger, là où avait disparu Drago.

- On n'attend plus que toi dans la tente de Djune pour discuter les derniers impératifs du bal.

- Je te suis.

Drago était censé assister à cette réunion, mais quelque chose lui disait clairement qu'il ne se montrerait pas. Comment les choses avaient-elle pu déraper si vite ? Eux qui étaient encore si complices quelques jours plus tôt ! La présence de l'armée des Impurs lui était-elle si difficile à supporter ? Ou bien l'était-elle devenue à cause de ses clones ?

Comme s'il voulait partager sa réflexion, Laurent lâcha dans un soupir :

- J'espère qu'il sait ce qu'il fait...

Hermione haussa les sourcils, surprise. Elle ne dit rien cependant, et continua de marcher à ses côtés.

- Les potions sont loin d'être un jeu, renchérit-il. Elles sont rarement sans effets secondaires, et on peut rapidement perdre le contrôle des évènements.

Cette fois, Hermione s'arrêta et l'observa avec sérieux.

- Ce sont les mises en garde exactes de la potion d'amplification, confirma-t-elle alors. Comment le savez-vous ?

- Tu oublies que j'ai consacré la moitié de ma vie à l'hôpital St Mangouste, répondit-il avec un petit sourire nostalgique. J'en ai vu défiler des inventeurs de potions qui s'essaient à toutes sortes de mélanges ! Certains revenaient toutes les semaines avec de nouveaux symptômes, d'autres mourraient dès le premier soir... Les potions ont un pouvoir immense qui peut se révéler très dangereux à celui qui ne le maîtrise pas.

Ils reprirent la marche en silence jusqu'à l'arrivée devant la grande tente de Djune, mais Hermione s'arrêta de nouveau avant d'entrer.

- Pourquoi me dites-vous tout ça ? demanda-t-elle alors.

- Parce que les conséquences de la potion sont déjà présentes, et que ni toi ni ton ami ne semblez l'avoir réalisé, avoua-t-il d'un ton soudain moins évasif.

Hermione eut le sentiment d'avoir toujours su qu'à un moment ou à un autre, cette discussion sur les clones devrait avoir lieu. Elle n'avait jamais aimé y apporter une trop grande réflexion toutefois, car elle fuyait la culpabilité comme la peste : elle était en partie responsable de la présence des clones sur le campement.

- Ils sont un peu durs à vivre, c'est vrai, tenta-t-elle en guise de défense. Mais ils ne sont pas un danger pour nous.

- Tu ne comprends pas, Hermione, dit-il d'un ton toujours aussi aimable. Je ne suis pas en train de parler au nom des revendications de l'armée. Personnellement, tes amis ne me dérangent pas du tout. Je parle en tant que médecin et au nom de la magie : les clones s'humanisent.

- Ils...s'humanisent ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix incertaine.

- Si au début ils n'avaient que la nature d'un phénomène magique, d'une copie, ils ont depuis vécu beaucoup plus que ça. Chacun d'eux a eu l'occasion de faire ses propres choix, de vivre des situations qui deviennent leurs propres souvenirs, et il ne serait pas étonnant qu'ils réfléchissent déjà à leur avenir... Ce que j'essaie de te dire, Hermione, c'est qu'une fois qu'on a goûté à la vie, aussi courte soit-elle, il est rare qu'on ne se batte pas pour la conserver si elle venait à être menacée. Ces clones...ou devrais-je dire maintenant ces hommes, sont en train de se créer une place dans ce monde, et si ton ami croit pouvoir les maintenir sous son contrôle encore longtemps, il se trompe.

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez vous deux ? émergea alors la voix de Djune qui venait de passer sa tête au dehors de la tente.

Laurent lui adressa un dernier regard qui semblait signifier qu'elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle désirait de ces informations, avant de disparaître à l'intérieur de la tente. Hermione ferma les yeux un instant pour maîtriser l'angoisse qu'elle sentait monter en elle ; en une matinée, elle était parvenue à se disputer deux fois avec Drago, d'abord à cause du Grognon, et maintenant à cause du Stupide. Toutefois, elle avait toujours pu relativiser en se confortant dans l'idée que c'était une situation temporaire. Avec la nouvelle inquiétude dont venait de lui faire part Laurent, les choses paraissaient effectivement plus sérieuses : et si la volonté de Drago de se débarrasser de ses clones après le Bal se faisait de moins en moins certaine ? Il avait beau prétendre aimer être seul, Hermione le sentait beaucoup plus en confiance depuis qu'il partageait ses fardeaux avec deux personnes on ne peut mieux placées pour le comprendre et le soutenir. Autre inquiétude : et si c'était les clones eux-mêmes qui, étant parfaitement au courant du sort qui les attendait après le Bal, s'arrangeaient pour échapper à leur sentence ? Le monde ne pouvait se permettre d'accueillir deux nouveaux Malefoy ; comme Laurent avait voulu le lui faire comprendre, c'était l'ordre magique qui était en cause.

Comme à son habitude, elle refoula ces questions fâcheuses dans un coin de sa tête pour se concentrer sur l'instant présent. A son tour, elle pénétra à l'intérieur de la tente.

Elle les trouva tous debout regroupés autour de la table où Djune lui avait enseigné l'art de la conversation ainsi que les noms des invités présents au bal. Penchés sur les innombrables parchemins griffonnés de schémas représentant chacun un endroit spécifique du château, personne ne lui prêta la moindre attention lorsqu'elle s'immisça dans le cercle. Habituée depuis quelques temps à être le centre d'attention d'une armée qui repose tous ses espoirs sur sa prestation en tant qu'infiltrée chez les ennemis, Hermione apprécia pour une fois de ne pas être l'unique personne nécessitant conseils et leçons, et sentit la pression s'alléger quelque peu devant les regards insistants que Djune était en train de donner aux membres du Conseil : tous auraient un rôle précis et important à jouer demain soir, comme si on leur mettait chacun entre les mains une pièce différente de l'immense puzzle à achever.

- Jack, es-tu sûr de pouvoir mener les loups au loin ?

- Ceux qui m'entoureront, oui. Sans problèmes. Ce ne sont pas des bêtes dotées d'intelligence, mais dotées d'excellentes intuitions. Il suffit d'un loup alarmé pour que le reste de la troupe lui fasse confiance ; j'en éloignerai autant que possible, mais il en restera un bon nombre à proximité du manoir.

- Je m'en occupe, bougonna son frère.

Tout le monde tourna vers lui un regard hésitant. Ce fut Tina qui transmit tout haut l'inquiétude générale :

- Notre objectif est la plus grande discrétion, Hugh. Pas de spectacle sanglant, n'est-ce pas ?

Le loup-garou se renfrogna, mais hocha néanmoins la tête d'un air entendu :

- Pas de spectacle.

Malgré l'attente d'une suite, il n'y en eut pas. Il devint clair que l'omission de l'adjectif employé par Tina n'entrerait donc pas en compte sur la liste des choses à ne pas faire : il y aurait du sang en coulisse, c'était inévitable. Simplement, personne n'avait vraiment envie de l'admettre, à part l'homme-animal qui se délectait sûrement d'avance de son rôle à jouer.

Un léger froid prenait lentement place sous la tente, mais Djune ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'installer et enchaîna :

- Hermione ! dit-elle d'un ton enjoué.

Celle-ci sursauta malgré elle. Son cerveau se mit aussitôt sur le mode « examen » et pria pour détenir la bonne réponse.

- Te souviens-tu combien de temps tu disposes pour venir nous ouvrir les portes de l'armoire ?

L'amoire à disparaître. Cette fameuse armoire utilisée par Drago en sixième année afin d'infiltrer les Mangemorts responsables de la mort de Dumbledore... Ce n'était que rendre la monnaie de leur pièce d'utiliser le même stratagème pour s'incruster à la fête. L'idée avait été proposée par Drago au tout début de la coopération avec l'armée des Impurs. Méfiant, le Conseil lui avait demandé d'apporter sa contribution au plan de rébellion actuellement élaboré contre les Sangs Purs, mais ne s'était pas attendu à une information aussi capitale : l'armoire à disparaître n'avait pas été détruite par le Feudeymon... Beaucoup plus magique qu'elle ne le laissait croire, son bois avait survécu aux flammes pourtant réputées destructrices. A la mort du Lord Noir, ses plus fidèles adeptes avaient passé des mois à récupérer tout ce qui se rattachait à leur Maître afin de préparer leur retour prochain, et l'armoire avait alors été enlevée pour être placée au même endroit que tous les autres objets : le manoir des Jedusors. Soigneusement dissimulée sous un drap, elle reposait désormais au grenier, l'une des seules pièces interdites à quiconque n'était pas membre du Conseil des Huit. « Intégrer le manoir sera facile », avait dit Drago, « mais en faire évader tous les esclaves le sera beaucoup moins ».

En effet, l'idée de faire disparaître l'attraction de la soirée par les portes d'une armoire sans que personne ne le remarque relevait du miracle, mais aucune alternative n'avait été trouvée : le tatouage dont les esclaves étaient marqués rendait impossible toute tentative d'évasion par l'extérieur. La seule échappatoire envisageable se trouvait à l'intérieur du manoir lui-même...

A peine cette information avait-elle franchi les lèvres du Serpentard que Djune avait ordonné la mission de récupérer la seconde armoire, celle se trouvant chez Barjow et Beurk à Poudlard, et de la ramener au campement. Mission longtemps considérée suicidaire par l'armée des Impurs, mais finalement indispensable. Aussitôt, Tom et Tina s'étaient attelés à l'organisation d'un tel projet, et il avait été décidé que le cambriolage aurait lieu le soir même du bal, lorsque la quasi totalité des Adeptes aurait déserté les rues et l'école pour assurer la sécurité au Manoir. « Une deuxième équipe se rendra au Chemin de Traverse le même soir », avait rajouté Tina, « afin de dérober un maximum de baguettes magiques dans l'ancienne boutique d'Ollivanders. J'ai observé le nouveau propriétaire : c'est une femme au service de la Confrérie, sa boutique dispose donc d'un tas de sortilèges protecteurs. Je sais où elle habite : il sera facile de l'ensorceler pour qu'elle nous ouvre ses portes sans que les alarmes se déclenchent. Personne ne se rendra compte du vol avant le lendemain matin... »

- L'entracte est à onze heures et dure quinze minutes, récita Hermione d'un air concentré. J'en perdrai cinq à atteindre le grenier – la pièce la plus éloignée. Cinq autres pour redescendre, donc...

- Redescendre te prendra moins de temps, la coupa Djune. Nous serons de l'autre côté de l'armoire à onze heures cinq précises pour réciter le début de la formule. L'entracte est bien le seul moment dont nous disposons pour nous infiltrer sans attirer l'attention. Sois là à temps.

Et elle se tourna déjà vers les archers, oubliant Hermione dont la bouche était encore ouverte. Et c'est avec l'impression d'avoir échoué à l'examen qu'elle se résigna à s'effacer de nouveau dans le cercle, se sentant plus que jamais insignifiante. Pourtant, elle savait que son rôle à jouer était majeur : c'était elle qui entrerait dans la fourmilière par la porte principale, elle qui aurait à tromper tout le monde sur sa vraie identité, elle qui aurait à affronter le regard glacial de Valarias sans jamais ciller... Elle et non une autre.

Son cœur se serra de culpabilité lorsqu'elle ne put s'empêcher d'espérer voir Djune prendre sa place. La belle blonde était si naturelle dans ce milieu-là, si parfaite. Malheureusement, sa perfection ne tromperait pas les anciens amis de son défunt mari, et quelque chose lui disait que la jeune femme n'aurait jamais eu le courage d'affronter son passé sans s'effondrer en larme ou, pire, sans pouvoir résister à tous les tuer à la première occasion. De plus, Djunabella Santiag figurait très haut sur les listes des rebelles à abattre. Mais par-dessus tout, Hermione savait désormais pourquoi la Sang Pur ne pourrait jamais la remplacer : le tatouage dans son cou alerterait les Adeptes au moment de son entrée au château comme de sa sortie...

C'est pourquoi elle se chargerait de la première tournée des esclaves non vendus quittant le château par les cachots lors de l'entracte : les Adeptes ne s'inquiéteront pas de leur baguette magique qui scintille à ce moment-là, et son tatouage parmi les autres ne serait donc pas un obstacle.

La réunion sembla durer ainsi une éternité. Chaque rôle était minutieusement répété, chaque situation scrupuleusement analysée, multipliant les plans de secours en cas d'imprévus. Hermione, elle, avait l'esprit ailleurs. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Drago pensait vraiment ses paroles : se sentait-il si mal au sein des Impurs au point que ça le ronge de l'intérieur ? La considérait-il désormais comme faisant partie de cette armée, et donc peu digne d'intérêt ? Depuis que leur duo avait fait alliance avec tous ces sorciers, Hermione n'avait plus retrouvé leur complicité, ne le surprenait plus à la regarder avec des yeux malicieux, n'était même plus l'objet de taquinerie si énervantes et aujourd'hui presque regrettées... Il redevenait solitaire. Abandonné. Oui, probablement se sentait-il abandonné, peut-être même trahi. Il était vrai qu'elle passait la plupart de son temps libre avec des membres de l'armée, mais on ne pouvait lui en vouloir de changer d'air après avoir passé deux cours successifs avec des Malefoy comme professeurs.

Oh et puis zut ! Qu'il râle encore après tout ! Elle ne rentrerait pas dans son jeu de victime, cette fois. Assez de toujours devoir d'excuser d'être qui elle était. Elle avait une révolution à mener, et bien d'autres soucis à régler.

- Hermione !

Le ton sec de Djune la fit sursauter. Hermione croisa ses yeux bleus glacés.

- Hermione, peux-tu nous accorder ton attention encore quelques minutes s'il te plaît ? Nous sommes à la veille du bal par Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qui peut bien t'occuper davantage l'esprit que cela ?

Mais le soupir qu'elle lâcha juste après sa question indiquait clairement qu'elle connaissait la réponse.

- Désolée, couina sincèrement Hermione. Le stress, c'est tout.

- Nous sommes tous stressés. Revenons-en loups de la Brigade : es-tu certaine que ton sortilège de...bouillasse verte ou je ne sais quoi est cent pour cent efficace pour tromper leur flaire ? Ils ne doivent absolument pas sentir notre embuscade venir lorsque je mènerai la charrette à l'endroit prévu.

- Oui, assura-t-elle. En tout cas, ça a toujours marché jusque là quand...attends voir... Comment ça lorsque tu mèneras la charrette ? Je croyais que tu devais te fondre parmi les esclaves non vendus ?

- Pas en tant qu'esclave. En tant que cocher. Je porterai la cape d'Adepte de monsieur Malefoy après avoir discrètement éliminé le vrai cocher. Étrange que tu ne sois pas au courant alors que c'est lui qui m'a clairement dit que c'était ton idée !

Elle lui mit sous les yeux un parchemin qu'Hermione reconnut aussitôt au premier coup d'œil : ses plans d'évasion griffonnés dans le dos de Drago quelques semaines plus tôt. Ces mêmes plans qui lui avaient valu l'expulsion de la chaumière et la perte de confiance du jeune homme. Dessiné grossièrement : le manoir des Jedusors. Juste en dessous, une charrette avec des esclaves, et le personnage du cocher mis en évidence par des coups de crayon et des petites écritures expliquant toutes les possibilités de supercherie.

- Ce sont les tiens, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Djune.

Hermione hocha la tête doucement.

- Oui... C'est juste que...je croyais qu'il les avait jetés.

La voix de Drago qui s'éleva lui déclencha un frisson.

- Il faut être fou pour jeter les plans d'un génie. Même d'un génie têtu et exaspérant.

- Monsieur Malefoy ! s'étonna Djune. Venez-vous enfin nous faire l'honneur de votre présence à nos réunions qui auraient bien besoin de vous ?

- Non. Juste venu vous mettre au courant qu'un duel se déroule près du lac. Il paraît que je ne m'implique pas assez dans la vie palpitante de mes clones, alors je viens vous prévenir, voilà.

- L'un de vos clone se bat encore ? s'irrita Djune tandis qu'Hermione levait les yeux au ciel devant ses reproches déguisés. Contre qui ? Il n'y a que les enfants qui s'amusent au lac !

- Contre le seul crétin qui n'a jamais cessé de le menacer de duel parce qu'il s'est récemment senti pousser trois poils au...

- Will, lâcha aussitôt Jack d'un ton sérieux.

Tout le monde regarda la belle blonde qui pour la première fois semblait à court de décisions. L'air fatigué, ses yeux ne cessaient d'alterner entre les plans d'évasion et l'extérieur de la tente. Ses pupilles agitées s'immobilisèrent lorsque la main douce de Tina se posa sur son épaule :

- La réunion peut s'écourter, Djune. On ne fait que revoir ce que l'on sait déjà tous. On a bien travaillé pendant des mois, peut-être que...peut-être qu'il est temps qu'on se détende. Peut-être qu'il est temps pour tout le monde de se détendre.

- Mais...mais...bredouilla-t-elle comme si elle ne comprenait pas le sens du dernier mot. Le bal est demain, et il faut encore penser à...

- Penser à revivre, acheva alors Gavin à sa place. On se bat pour conserver notre vie, non ? Quel intérêt si ce n'est pas pour la savourer de temps en temps ?

- Il a raison, enchérit Tom. Depuis peu nous ne faisons des réunions que pour te rassurer, Djune. Mais elles n'apportent plus grand chose de nouveau, reconnais-le.

La Sang Pur les regarda tour à tour pour trouver du soutien, mais malgré leurs mines gênées, toutes semblaient dire la même chose : il y en avait assez de travailler.

- D'accord, finit-elle par lâcher avec un petit rire à la grande surprise de tous. D'accord. Il est temps de relâcher toute cette pression qui m'empêche moi-même de dormir.

Elle redressa la poitrine par une intense respiration, puis déclara :

- Les amis, je veux que ce soir soit un soir de fête. Je veux que tout le monde profite de cette dernière soirée amplement méritée, et qu'à aucun moment ne soit prononcé le mot « travail ». Demain sera un autre jour. En attendant, allez prévenir tout le monde : rassemblez toutes nos provisions pour un festin de roi. Ce soir, c'est notre bal à nous. Le Bal des Impurs.

**oOoOo**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au lac, personne n'était en train de se battre. A la place, tous les enfants du campement se trouvaient assis au bord de l'eau, les yeux rivés vers un rocher en hauteur où siégeait gracieusement le Stupide, apparemment en train de conter un exploit passé :

- Et là j'ai senti l'adrénaline envahir mon sang... narrait-il d'une voix mystérieuse tandis que la foule semblait suspendue à ses lèvres. J'ai relevé doucement la tête, et j'ai regardé le Lord Noir droit dans les yeux.

Des petits cris d'exclamation s'élevèrent tandis qu'Hermione soupirait de fatigue.

- C'est là que pour la toute première fois de ma vie, je lui ai dit non. J'ai refusé l'ordre ! Aucun Mangemort n'avait jamais refusé un ordre !

Le vrai Drago, posté à côté d'elle, n'avait pas l'air de trouver ça amusant du tout, et Hermione le regarda se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son clone. Ce dernier, voyant arriver la menace du coin de l'œil, accéléra soudain son rythme de paroles :

- Malgré l'ombre de sa capuche, j'ai presque cru voir ses horribles pupilles de serpent virer rouge sang ! Il m'a demandé de répéter pour être sûr d'avoir bien entendu, et c'est sans peur que je lui ai répété encore plus fort « non », et là il a levé sa baguette et m'a lancé un dol... EH !

Drago venait de tirer brusquement le Stupide par la cheville, le faisant facilement dégringoler de son trône, sans pour autant empêcher celui-ci de continuer à crier son histoire :

- Je n'avais même pas mal ! Vous auriez dû voir les écailles de colère lui pousser sur sa face de reptile !

- Tu vas la fermer ? lui intima Drago les dents serrées.

- Bah quoi ?

- Comment oses-tu rire de ce souvenir ? Il n'y avait absolument rien de comique.

- Si, la tête de Voldemort ! Et c'est le plus beau souvenir que j'ai si tu veux tout savoir. C'était l'époque où tu en avais encore dans le pantalon !

Drago allait sérieusement s'énerver quand Djune s'adressa vivement au Stupide, mettant fin à l'altercation :

- Où est Will ?

Le Stupide étira un large sourire. Au même moment derrière lui, le rocher sur lequel il se tenait assis quelques secondes plus tôt se mit à blanchir, puis à rétrécir jusqu'à retrouver forme humaine. Les cheveux plein de poussière, Will se mit à tousser fortement. Djune écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

- Eh regardez ! s'exclama le clone en la montrant du doigt. C'est exactement cette tête là qu'à fait mon cher Maître quand j'ai dit non !

La grande blonde ne prêta pas attention aux rires et s'empressa d'aider le pauvre garçon dont les yeux vides semblaient indiquer qu'il ne savait plus très bien où il se trouvait. Le Stupide continuait de s'esclaffer avec son public, mais cessa lorsque son regard croisa celui, outré, de la Gryffondor.

- C'est lui qui a commencé ! se justifia-t-il aussitôt. Tout le monde peut en témoigner.

- Tu devrais avoir honte d'utiliser un tel sortilège contre un enfant, rétorqua-t-elle.

- C'est de la magie noire, monsieur ? s'enquit alors un garçon qu'Hermione savait réputé pour ses nombreuses bêtises digne d'un vrai petit Serpentard.

Ravi d'être de nouveau le centre d'attention, le clone s'avança d'un pas royal parmi la foule et lança :

- Bien au-delà de la magie noire, mon ami ! Voulez-vous que je vous raconte quel genre d'entraînement j'ai reçu durant les vacances suivant ma sixième année ?

- Malefoy, non ! s'indigna Hermione.

- Très bien, poursuivit-il néanmoins. Mais avant tout...il me faut un nouveau rocher !

Et il brandit sa baguette en l'air. Les enfants se mirent alors à hurler et à s'enfuir dans tous les sens, tandis que le Stupide s'amusait à faire semblant de les viser.

Et malgré tous les efforts du monde pour tenter de paraître aussi en colère que l'était Djune à ce moment-là, un sourire vint trahir les lèvres de la Gryffondor.

**oOoOo**

Le soleil commençait à disparaître lorsque la fête débuta près du lac, mais la journée avait été si chaude que l'air restait lourd, et l'eau agréable. Tout le monde avait accueilli avec une immense joie la permission, voire l'obligation de Djune d'oublier, le temps de cette soirée, tous les malheurs et la douleur qu'avait subi le monde depuis ces dernières années.

Des sortilèges d'insonorisation avaient été placés un peu partout autour, et les Cailloux d'Appel de Djune dissimulés en cercle à quelques centaines de mètres. Une très grande part des provisions avait été apportée et était à présent cuisinée à l'aide d'un feu de bois, ce dernier bien entretenu par un couple dont le mari était moldu.

L'attraction principale de la soirée était le lac. Tout le monde s'y était baigné au moins une fois, sans jamais y rester longtemps cependant : la plupart des enfants se trouvait dans l'eau depuis des heures, infatigables et fatigants, ne se lassant pas d'arroser ceux qui avaient le malheur de passer trop près. Parmi eux, sans grande surprise, il fallait bien sûr compter le pire de tous...

- Bon sang, Malefoy ! s'horripila Hermione en se figeant sous la énième vague d'eau reçue de plein fouet. Je suis déjà trempée ! Ça ne sert plus à rien !

Le Stupide s'enfonça doucement dans l'eau jusqu'à dissimuler son sourire, ne laissant apparaître que son regard joueur. Une fois de plus, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, de plus en plus contaminée par la joie de vivre du clone.

Ce fut sur une toute autre expression qu'elle tomba quelques pas plus loin, et pourtant c'était bel et bien le même visage. Torse nu et cheveux mouillés comme tous les autres, le vrai Drago n'avait cependant pas le cœur à la fête. Mais que lui prenait-il à la fin ?

- Tu ne pourrais pas essayer de t'amuser au moins juste ce soir ? tenta Hermione en se servant une brochette d'écureuil qui sentait le roussi.  
Il tira un sourire mauvais et répondit sans prendre la peine de la regarder :  
- Je ne suis pas sûr que ma mère s'amuse beaucoup en ce moment.  
Hermione s'était attendue à cet état d'esprit, mais refusa de le laisser gagner cette manche. Il y en avait marre de le voir s'assombrir ainsi de jours en jours.  
- Faire la tronche toute la soirée n'y changera rien, rétorqua-t-elle. Les choses changeront demain soir, je te le promets.  
- Pas sûr, lâcha-t-il dans un ricanement.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé dire ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant soudain les sourcils.  
Il haussa les épaules, puis, toujours en fixant droit devant lui, finit par lâcher ce qui lui trottait sûrement dans la tête depuis un moment :  
- J'ai l'impression de perdre mon temps avec tous ces cours idiots. A quoi toute cette comédie aura-t-elle servi au bal, lorsqu'il suffira qu'un seul invité un peu trop suspicieux te reconnaisse ? Et puis regarde-les, Granger ! Il n'y en a pas un ici qui sait tenir correctement une baguette et tu le sais très bien ! Peut-être que si j'avais suivi mes propres initiatives, je me serai senti beaucoup plus confiant quant à l'évasion de ma mère qui doit avoir lieu demain. Ce soir, tout ce que je ressens, c'est l'échec. On n'y arrivera jamais.  
- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? dit alors Hermione la gorge serrée, maîtrisant une montée de colère. Ou bien c'est ce que _lui_ pense ?  
Et elle désigna d'un coup de tête son clone au bracelet vert, sagement dissimulé dans l'ombre d'un chêne, bien à l'écart de la fête.

Drago daigna enfin croiser son regard, mais ne répondit pas. De toute façon, le silence venait amplement de le faire à sa place. Hermione hocha la tête de dégoût, retenant de plus en plus difficilement sa peine.  
- Tu ne vois donc pas qu'il t'éloigne de nous ? de moi ? dit-elle alors en baissant la voix pour ne pas que leur conversation soit entendue par l'Affreux. Tous les efforts que tu avais fourni pour chasser la haine et laisser place à la confiance, il est en train de les anéantir ! Où est passé l'homme qui un jour m'a réconforté sur la pureté de mon sang égal au sien ? Où est-il cet homme avec qui j'ai eu un fou rire suite à une guerre de pâte à pancakes ?

Il fuyait de nouveau son regard, mais Hermione, elle, le fixait sans répit. Elle regardait ses mâchoires se contracter sans cesse, signe qu'il luttait pour retenir toute émotion. Elle avait l'impression de si bien le connaître et pourtant, voilà qu'elle se trouvait de nouveau face à un étranger.

- Drago...

L'appeler par son prénom avait eu l'effet désiré : il avait désormais son regard dans le sien, touché.

- Je sais que tu m'as dit plus tôt que tu te fichais pas mal de me perdre. Alors ce que je vais te dire te laissera probablement indifférent, mais au moins tu ne t'en étonneras pas : si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, tu es sur la bonne voie. Sois-en sûr.

- Quelle importance ça aura quand on se fera tous tuer demain ? dit-il alors en haussant les épaules.

- Ça n'en aura plus, avoua-t-elle. Mais ce soir, ça en a beaucoup. Plus que jamais.

Elle tourna les talons, puis lança en s'éloignant :

- Et j'ignorais qu'un Malefoy savait perdre.

**oOoOo**

- Hermione ?

Cette dernière fut surprise de voir Tina s'approcher d'elle.

- Je peux te parler une minute ?

La bouche pleine, Hermione fit vivement oui de la tête tout en s'émiettant d'un air confus et peu professionnel. Il était assez rare que ce membre du Conseil vienne lui parler en personne. En fait, Hermione soupçonnait même la jeune femme de ne pas l'aimer. Les rares fois où elle fut digne de son attention n'avaient eu pour origine qu'un ordre de Djune. Hermione ne connaissait que trop bien les attitudes des « chouchous » du professeur pour elle-même en avoir été une autrefois et avoir haï celles qui osaient lui voler la vedette. Oui, Tina arborait ce même air de jalousie depuis que la grande Djune ne lui accordait plus la même attention qui fut la sienne avant l'arrivée d'Hermione, celle-ci probablement vue comme la nouvelle favorite avec qui la belle blonde aimait désormais passer beaucoup de temps. Hermione se fichait pas mal de lui causer du tort, toutefois. Elle n'était plus à l'école, et des choses bien plus graves lui préoccupaient l'esprit. Et puis, ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute si elle avait le don de rester la chouchoute numéro un !

- J'aurais besoin de l'adresse où se trouve enfermée la sœur d'Anna.

Hermione avala son dernier morceau de pain de travers.

- On fait notre dernière Nuit de délivrance ce soir, ajouta Tina.

- Ce soir ? répéta-t-elle en toussant. Je croyais qu'on ne travaillait pas !

- Vous non. Moi et les archers, si. On a une armoire magique à ramener, ça ne va pas se faire tout seul. On part faire du repérage, mais on va en profiter pour libérer quelques esclaves au passage, dont Elena.

A l'énonciation de ce nom, Hermione se sentit défaillir. Incapable de regarder Tina dans les yeux, Hermione fixait le sol, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne mentirait pas cette fois. Il fallait qu'elle se débarrasse de ce fardeau qui lui empoisonnait le cœur depuis trop longtemps.

- Elle est morte, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione releva vivement la tête vers Tina, interloquée. Celle-ci souffla un rire jaune :

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Aller délivrer Elena aurait été ta priorité depuis le premier jour, sinon.

Percée à jour, Hermione poursuivit dans son mutisme. Tina n'avait jamais été dupe, et avait probablement attendu que la vérité sorte d'elle-même, mais Hermione n'avait fait que fuir. Ce soir, la culpabilité atteignait le sommet qu'elle avait redouté, le sommet qui ne lui laissait plus le choix.

- Anna ! appela alors Tina sous le regard effarouché de la Gryffondor.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'inquiéta-t-elle tandis que l'indienne venait les rejoindre.

Mais Tina ne lui prêtait déjà plus attention, et s'adressa à Anna qui affichait un grand sourire :

- Tu veux bien aller aider Hermione à ramener les dernières provisions du camp, s'il te plaît ? Ne touche pas à celles prévues pour demain.

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama joyeusement Anna, comme toujours ravie de passer du temps avec son idole.

Tina lança un dernier regard à Hermione, ni encourageant, ni réprobateur. Il exprimait simplement ceci : « Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ». D'un côté, Hermione se sentait trahie, de l'autre reconnaissante, car il était temps quelqu'un lui arrache une vérité qui ne serait peut-être jamais sortie toute seule.

- Tu viens ? l'attendait Anna.

Hermione regarda d'un air attendri le sourire que lui offrait l'adolescente, probablement le dernier qu'elle recevrait de sa part. Elle se détesta en cet instant pour ce qu'elle allait faire : ôter à jamais la joie de vivre débordante de cet enfant qui n'en sera plus jamais un. Hermione le savait pour l'avoir vécu : le mélange de la peine et de la haine transformait l'innocence en désir de revanche. Et la revanche n'était pas un sentiment adapté à l'enfance, Will en était l'exemple même.

- Je t'ai déjà raconté comment je me suis échappée de chez Salmon, Anna ? demanda-t-elle alors tandis qu'elles s'éloignaient du lac.

- Tu l'as raconté au Conseil, se souvint-elle. Drago est venu te délivrer pendant que tu dormais, et il n'a pas sauvé Elena parce qu'il ignorait que c'était ton amie.

- Heu...oui, bredouilla Hermione qui réalisait seulement l'ampleur du mensonge.

Tant pis, il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Anna avait le droit de savoir, même si cela incluait de perdre son amitié.

- Ça ne s'est pas...vraiment passé comme ça...acheva-t-elle dans un souffle presque inaudible. Viens, on va s'asseoir un peu plus loin, tu veux bien ?

- Oh, tu vas me raconter un morceau de ton histoire que personne ne connaît ? s'extasia-t-elle.

- Oui...

Excitée par un tel privilège, Anna suivit la grande Hermione Granger à travers bois, avide d'écouter de nouvelles aventures de sa héroïne préférée...

**oOoOo**

Hermione se surprit à conter le passé avec le sourire. Rien ne lui avait pourtant paru joyeux du temps où elle était enfermée dans la boutique de Salmon à nettoyer le sol. Mais c'est en se souvenant des moments passés avec Elena qu'Hermione réalisa à quel point cette dernière avait rendu les jours moins longs.

- Chaque fois que j'essayais de m'évader, et que j'échouais, Salmon me privait de repas. Et chaque soir, Elena me donnait la moitié du sien. J'élaborais alors le prochain plan, et elle m'écoutait avec attention, mais je voyais très bien que s'évader ne l'intéressait pas. Il la traitait bien, tu sais.

Des étoiles dans les yeux, Anna buvait les paroles de la Gryffondor qui décrivait la gentillesse, la timidité et la générosité de sa sœur envers elle. De son côté, plus Hermione s'enfonçait dans son récit, plus elle sentait sa poitrine s'oppresser et sa gorge se nouer.

- Ce n'était pas Yann, mais Drago, poursuivait-elle sans jamais évoquer la personnalité dérangée du fils de Salmon. Elena s'est ruée dessus, mais je l'ai empêchée juste à temps de l'assommer avec la lampe.

Anna rit en se représentant la scène, puis fronça les sourcils :

- Pourquoi, lorsque tu as raconté l'histoire au Conseil, tu as dit qu'elle dormait quand Drago t'a délivrée ?

- Laisse-moi finir, Anna, s'il te plaît... Ne m'interrompt plus, d'accord ?

Hermione parvenait de moins en moins bien à trouver les mots, mais il fallait qu'elle continue dans sa lancée, sans que les questions de la jeune fille ne la coupent dans cet élan. Devant l'air sérieux d'Hermione, Anna obéit et ne l'interrompit plus une seule fois tandis que le récit prenait une tournure de mélodrame...

- J'étais paniquée et elle si calme ! Les aboiements me glaçaient le sang, je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir correctement, la peur m'empêchait de me concentrer. Je n'ai pas tout de suite compris ses mots de réconfort...

Hermione pleurait désormais. Elle n'avait pas réussi à empêcher les larmes de couler, mais Anna ne s'en préoccupait pas : le regard ferme et la respiration haletante, elle semblait maintenant impatiente que l'histoire s'achève. Car, contrairement à Hermione, elle avait aussitôt décelé le sacrifice caché derrière les mots prononcés par sa propre sœur.

- Elle a lâché mes mains, hoqueta Hermione, et elle s'est jetée hors de la charrette. Elle a couru...couru loin...si vite, mais... Oh Anna...

C'était tout. Hermione ne pourrait prononcer un mot de plus. Anna devrait se débrouiller avec cette fin d'histoire, bien qu'elle n'était pas difficile à deviner. C'est avec un immense courage qu'elle osa enfin affronter le regard de la jeune fille pour y découvrir ce qu'elle imaginait : des traits déformés qui ne savaient pas bien quoi exprimer, une bouche pincée pour s'empêcher de pleurer, un corps aussi raide qu'un piquet comme s'il tentait de retenir en son intérieur un sang en ébullition.

- Pardonne-moi... murmura Hermione entre deux sanglots.

Anna recula d'un seul pas, puis, telle une flèche, tourna les talons et s'enfuit à travers bois.

- Anna ! cria Hermione en se levant d'un bond.

Elle voulut lui courir après mais une main la retint par le bras. En l'espace de quelques secondes, Hermione revécut la scène comme si elle y était : l'indienne s'enfuyait sans qu'elle puisse rien n'y faire, arrêtée dans son élan par cet homme qui s'acharnait à la protéger.

- Elle s'en remettra, Granger.

- Il faut que je la rattrape ! se défendit Hermione en revenant à la réalité. C'est dangereux de s'éloigner du camp !

- On croirait entendre Djune.

La remarque de Drago la refroidit instantanément. Elle récupéra brusquement son bras après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au poignet vierge du jeune homme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Malefoy ? Pour quelqu'un qui se fiche de moi je trouve que tu es souvent là au bon moment !

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on en tire comme conclusion, petit génie ? s'agaça-t-il. Que le hasard fait bien les choses ou que j'ai dû mentir quelque part ?

Hermione sentit son début de colère retomber d'un seul coup. Il était là pour s'excuser. Mais Malefoy avait toujours une façon bien à lui d'exprimer les choses délicates. Allait-elle enfin avoir droit au retour de l'homme attentionné qui lui avait tant manqué ces derniers jours ?

Elle le regarda soupirer, passer sa main dans les cheveux en regardant ailleurs, et attendit comme chaque fois qu'elle sentait son malaise. Il finit enfin par la cristalliser sur place avec des yeux dont la couleur était digne d'un morceau de ciel, et lâcha contre toute attente :

- Elle aussi était revenue, tu sais.

Hermione se surprit à comprendre aussitôt le sens de ces paroles. L'histoire racontée quelques semaines plus tôt lui revint en mémoire, claire comme du cristal.

- La veille du « Grand » jour, ricana-t-il amèrement en exagérant sur l'adjectif. Un jour que j'avais soi-disant attendu toute ma jeunesse. Pff... conneries. Je mourais de trouille à l'idée de cette guerre. Guerre qui m'avait fait perdre la seule personne qui comptait pour moi.

Hermione le regarda se perdre dans ses pensées. Elle pouvait presque apercevoir le souvenir d'une jeune Pansy à ses côtés, en train de poser une main douce sur l'épaule du Serpentard, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

- Elle a essayé de me raisonner, ce soir-là. Me montrer que je n'étais pas tout seul. Et je l'ai envoyée balader. Aujourd'hui je m'en veux encore de lui avoir laissé cette dernière image de moi. Ce soir, c'est toi qui me donne une seconde chance, et qu'est-ce que je fais ? Exactement la même chose ! Je repousse la seule personne à qui je tiens vraiment.

Il la regarda de nouveau, puis écarta les bras en signe d'impuissance :

- Je suis un idiot, Granger. Mais un idiot qui a besoin de toi.

Ses mots avaient été prononcés avec une telle assurance qu'ils ne firent qu'accentuer l'affection qu'elle ressentait envers lui.

Affection, vraiment ? Ou Amitié ? Amour ? Y avait-il seulement une différence, au fond ? Comment qualifier autrement que l'amour cette envie soudaine de venir se réfugier dans ses bras, là, tout de suite ? Pouvait-on parler d'amitié lorsque le besoin de proximité devenait si intense qu'elle pouvait sentir la température de son corps chuter au fil des secondes, comme un appel urgent à la chaleur de l'autre ? Était-ce possible d'aimer une personne aussi fort lorsqu'on l'avait détestée aussi longtemps ?

A cet instant, Hermione en fut pour la première fois certaine : elle était amoureuse de son plus grand ennemi passé. Mais ce qu'elle réalisa vraiment, c'était à quel point elle en était amoureuse.

Aussi, elle ne bougea pas lorsqu'elle le vit avancer vers elle à pas lents. Elle sentit une main étrangère se glisser alors dans la sienne, puis une autre se poser sur sa hanche, lui déclenchant aussitôt une cascade de frissons. Enfin, elle réagit :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? bredouilla-t-elle, des flammes dans le cœur et les joues en feu.

- Je pense que je te dois une danse... lui répondit-il tout bas.

Elle le laissa enchevêtrer ses doigts dans les siens, puis ferma les yeux en humant le parfum de son cou désormais si près. Ensemble, leur corps se mouvèrent dans une délicatesse fragile, comme si danser au ralenti permettrait d'ancrer à jamais dans leur mémoire cet instant dans les moindres détails. Ainsi, Drago lui prouvait qu'il n'avait pas peur d'elle. Pas peur d'eux...ensemble.

Les cris joyeux des enfants dans l'eau parvenaient à leurs oreilles, tout comme les chants de l'armée des Impurs qui défiaient haut et fort la mort de les emporter. Ce brouhaha lointain formait un étrange mélange avec le silence environnant de la forêt, et c'était pour la jeune femme la mélodie parfaite pour accompagner ses pas de danse. Au plus loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle n'avait pas été heureuse ainsi depuis des années.

Priant pour que ce moment ne prenne jamais fin, elle resserra son étreinte autour du garçon. Ce dernier déposa un baiser dans son cou, puis un autre un peu plus haut sur sa joue, puis un autre au coin des lèvres, puis... elles se stoppèrent, incertaines. Celles d'Hermione s'étirèrent en un sourire, avant de prendre les devants sans hésitation.

Leurs bouches reprirent alors la valse que leurs corps venaient d'arrêter, d'abord lente, puis plus pressante ensuite. Hermione entendait sa propre respiration s'accélérer, entraînée par le rythme de son cœur battant. Rien ni personne ne pourrait briser la magie de cet instant...

- Navré de vous interrompre, mais... s'éleva la voix extrêmement sarcastique d'un autre Drago.

Hermione sursauta, puis son regard tomba sur les deux clones qui arrivaient vers eux.

- … je crois que quelqu'un a perdu ça, acheva-t-il en levant l'objet.

Au bout de son pouce pendait un bracelet de cuir noir tressé. Hermione prolongea son regard sur le poignet du nouveau venu : il était vierge. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Bouche bée, elle leva les yeux vers celui qui la tenait encore contre lui. Tout à coup, elle sut reconnaître les yeux rieurs du Stupide. Sans réfléchir, ses bras repoussèrent ce corps devenu étranger. Même le sourire en coin qu'il tira ne ressemblait plus à l'homme avec qui elle dansait quelques secondes plus tôt. Merlin, comment avait-elle pu se tromper ?

- Oh, mon bracelet d'amour ! s'extasia le Stupide en tendant les bras vers l'objet. Je l'ai cherché partout !

- Il était au fond de l'eau coincé sous une pierre, rectifia celui qui apparaissait désormais comme le vrai Drago.

- Il est malin, hein ? répondit le clone en s'ébouriffant de nouveau les cheveux, sûrement trop aplatis à son goût.

C'en était trop pour Drago qui saisit son double par le cou d'une seule main ferme avant de le faire reculer brutalement contre le tronc d'un gros arbre.

- A quoi est-ce que tu joues ? siffla-t-il.

Il paraissait à la fois hors de lui et réellement perdu par les intentions du Stupide. Aussi exigea-t-il une réponse en lui cognant une nouvelle fois l'arrière du crâne contre l'écorce. Le clone cessa de sourire et devint soudain sérieux, avant de finalement répondre par une autre question :

- Pourquoi est-ce que je jouerais ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout ce que je fais te paraît toujours n'être qu'un jeu ?

- Parce que c'est que tu es ! Un pauvre adolescent qui ne pense qu'à s'amuser et draguer tout ce qui bouge ! Je sais de quoi je parle, j'ai été cet adolescent !

Hermione pouvait apercevoir les doigts du Serpentard raffermir un peu plus leur prise autour du cou de sa victime à chaque nouveau mot prononcé. Malgré la douleur, le Stupide parvint à esquisser une sorte de sourire avant de souffler de façon presque inaudible :

- Ça t'arrange de me voir comme un morceau de passé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'énerva Drago en devenant de plus en plus violent.

- Malefoy ! appela alors Hermione pour le ramener à la raison.

Il croisa son regard qui le suppliait de laisser respirer son clone. Ce dernier n'attendit pas que sa bonne conscience se décide et profita de cette seconde d'inattention pour repousser son assaillant de toutes ses forces. Il semblait vraiment en colère, maintenant ; un état dans lequel Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu. Sans prendre le temps de s'en remettre, il enchaîna :

- Je n'ai pas vu l'utilité de t'ouvrir les yeux jusque là, mais ta manie de te voiler la face commence à me taper sur les nerfs ! Le seul qui joue un jeu ici, c'est toi ! Je ne suis pas ton passé ! Pas plus qu'il n'est ton futur !

Drago jeta un œil au clone resté sagement derrière lui, mais ce dernier se contenta de soutenir son regard, sans démentir les paroles prononcées.

- Que tu le veuilles ou non, je suis une partie de toi, poursuivit le clone.

- Nous n'avons rien à voir, rejeta aussitôt Drago les dents serrées. Je passe mon temps à chercher des solutions pour sauver Mère pendant que tu fais l'imbécile devant des enfants. Tu te préoccupes uniquement de ton propre plaisir et de choses qui sont futiles à mes yeux.

- Tu parles de ces « choses » là ? devina alors le clone en désignant la Gryffondor. C'est elle que tu voudrais me faire croire futile à tes yeux ?

Hermione sentit son cœur louper un battement. Elle s'était attendu à ce que le Stupide s'efface devant Drago, comme à son habitude après avoir fait une ânerie, mais il l'affrontait sans peur et n'hésitait pas à pousser la dispute encore plus loin à tel point qu'il venait même de mettre Drago mal à l'aise. Ce dernier répondit d'une voix qui avait perdu de sa force :

- Notre amitié compte pour moi, mais ça n'en fait pas ma priorité.

- Notre...amitié ? grimaça le Stupide d'un air complètement écœuré. On avait l'air d'être amis quand tu nous a surpris il y a deux minutes ?

- Arrête un peu, ricana-t-il alors. Toi comme moi savons parfaitement ce qui s'est passé...

Hermione savait à quoi il pensait pour l'avoir vu séduire un tas de filles à Poudlard : lorsque Malefoy utilisait son charme, il devenait très difficile à sa proie de s'échapper. Elle-même se souvint avoir été victime du regard envoûtant du Stupide quelques jours plus tôt à la chaumière, avant qu'il ne décide subitement de rompre le contact. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui, et le clone s'emporta de nouveau en plaquant à son tour Drago contre l'arbre :

- Bon sang mais c'est pas vrai ! Elle est folle amoureuse de toi, abruti ! Et tu continues à faire semblant de ne rien voir ! Tu n'as pas le courage de lui avouer ce que tu ressens, il fallait bien que je le fasse à ta place !

- Tu délires complètement... soupira Drago.

- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi tu me détestes autant de l'approcher aussi facilement, hein ? Je réalise ce que tu ne parviendras jamais à faire tant que tu laisseras cette autre partie de toi prendre le dessus. Et crois-moi, le fait de rester collé à ce type toute la journée ne le rend pas plus fort que moi, au contraire : c'est justement parce que tu m'évites que je sais que tu as peur de ce que je représente. Peur d'être heureux. Peur que je reprenne de la place dans ta tête. Peur de la désirer...

- La désirer ? Tu réalises que tu parles de Granger, là ?

- Je parle de la fille grâce à qui tu n'as plus fait un seul cauchemar depuis qu'elle a mis un pied dans ta chaumière. Je parle de celle qui réussit à te faire sourire plus de fois en une journée que tu ne l'as jamais fait en trois ans depuis la mort de Lucius. Je parle de la plus belle chose qui te soit arrivée dans ta vie depuis bien longtemps. Et oui, je parle de Granger.

Drago continuait de nier d'un hochement de tête, mais aucun son ne sortit cette fois. En revanche, c'est le moment que choisit le second clone pour intervenir d'une voix lasse :

- Par pitié, faites-le taire, j'ai les oreilles qui saignent !

Hermione fut parcourue d'un mauvais frisson. Elle détestait ce clone, mais elle le détestait encore plus à cause de la peur qu'il lui inspirait. Cette même peur qui paralysait autrefois tout son courage, à Poudlard. Le Stupide, qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'en arrêter là, se redressa de tout son être pour faire face à son nouvel adversaire.

- Sauve ta salive, lui lança-t-il. Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison et ce ne sont pas tes discours appris par cœur qui vont y changer quoi que ce soit : si je suis amoureux de Granger, il l'est aussi. Fais-toi une raison.

- Regarde-toi... Parce que Mère n'est plus là pour te raconter des histoires le soir, tu trouves refuge auprès de la seule femme qui veut bien t'accorder de l'attention. Au fond, tu n'es qu'un bébé qui s'est senti abandonné et qui a vu l'amitié de Granger comme un soulagement à la solitude. Tu n'es un homme que par l'apparence : si tu dois être une partie de lui, tu ne peux être que la partie faible. Une faiblesse qui t'a empêché d'accomplir de grandes choses aux côtés des tiens.

- Faible, hein ? riposta le Stupide en s'avançant. Parce qu'obéir au doigt et à l'œil aux ordres supérieurs pendant des années, tu appelles ça du courage ? Tu t'es senti fort lorsque tu as menacé Dumbledore de mort ? Tu t'es senti fier ?

- La vie de ma famille était en jeu, espèce d'idiot ! siffla le clone dont les yeux déjà gris commençaient à pétiller de colère.

Impuissante, Hermione regardait la scène sans savoir où se mettre. Ce conflit psychologique la dépassait largement. En jetant un œil au vrai Drago, elle s'aperçut qu'il n'observait même pas ses clones se déchirer ; les mains appuyées contre ses les tempes, il semblait être en proie à une violente migraine. Sur ses lèvres, elle pouvait lire les mots « arrêtez » ou « taisez-vous », sans qu'il n'est toutefois la force de réellement les prononcer. De leur côté, les deux Drago avaient oublié la présence du troisième. Emportés dans leur débat de personnalité, leurs visages en colère n'étaient séparés que par quelques centimètres.

- Tu fais honte à la famille Malefoy...

- De quelle famille est-ce que tu parles ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir eu de père !

- Comment oses-tu... Il a dévoué des années de sa vie à nous transmettre une éducation respectable ainsi que des valeurs qui nous ont permis de survivre dans un monde qu'il savait destiné au retour du Lord !

- Des valeurs qui ont fait de moi un garçon différent durant toute mon enfance ! vociféra le Stupide, hors de lui. Il aurait plutôt dû m'apprendre à me battre ! Au lieu de ça, il a choisi pour moi une vie de soumission, de peur et de fuite !

- C'était un grand homme qui a pensé toute sa vie à sa famille, je t'interdis de salir son image ainsi !

- C'était un peureux et un lâche qui n'avait aucune autre ambition que celle de survivre, et cela au péril de mon avenir et de mes choix !

- LA FERME !

Drago avait hurlé. Tombé sur les genoux, il haletait. Son ordre sembla imposer le silence jusqu'au lac car Hermione n'entendait désormais rien d'autre que les respirations encore agitées des trois garçons.

- Disparaissez... commanda-t-il presque sur le ton de la supplication. Tous les deux.

Les concernés se toisèrent un instant d'un œil mauvais, puis le Stupide prit la direction de la chaumière sans un regard en arrière, tandis que l'autre s'éloignait dans la forêt en direction opposée

à celle du lac.

Pétrifiée, Hermione se demanda si Drago se souvenait de sa présence. En s'approchant à peine, elle parvint à distinguer avec stupéfaction un filet de sang s'écouler le long de l'une de ses narines. Elle réalisa alors que la véritable guerre à laquelle elle venait d'assister n'était rien d'autre que la source du malêtre permanent du jeune homme. Seulement, ce soir, il n'avait rien pu refouler comme il le faisait toujours. Ce soir, son être entier s'était déchiré en deux, fatigué de supporter autant de conflits intérieurs.

C'est toujours avec une extrême prudence qu'elle le rejoint, inquiète pour sa santé. Elle s'apprêtait à poser une main sur son épaule, mais Drago réagit avec une vivacité qui la fit sursauter.

- Ne m'approche pas ! cracha-t-il en se relevant maladroitement.

Aussitôt, il parut gêné par sa propre attitude, et ses traits se radoucirent. Mais Hermione vécu cette réaction comme un poignard dans le cœur. Cependant, elle n'en montra rien et dit simplement :

- Tu saignes du nez.

Drago se l'essuya d'un revers de main rapide et découvrit effectivement une longue trace rouge sur laquelle il ne s'attarda pas plus de quelques secondes. Son attention s'était déjà reportée sur Hermione, restée plantée à quelques mètres de lui.

- Comment est-ce que tu as pu me confondre avec lui ? demanda-t-il alors d'un ton qu'il essayait sans reproches.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, pressée de le rassurer, comme toujours. Mais aucun son ne sortit. Il aurait été si simple de lui dire qu'elle avait en fait reconnu le Stupide, qu'elle avait voulu le prendre à son propre piège, ou bien encore lui sortir que le baiser n'était qu'un jeu sans importance. Hermione se sentait tellement honteuse que toute excuse aurait mieux fait l'affaire que la vérité : elle avait bêtement cru que le vrai Drago était tombé amoureux d'elle.

Et pourtant, si cette vérité restait muette, aucun mensonge non plus ne semblait désireux de se faire entendre. Car malgré tout, Hermione se trouva fatiguée de sans cesse devoir étouffer ses sentiments afin de ne pas le faire fuir. Mais chacun des regards neutres qu'elle lui adressait était devenu une vraie torture, chacune des conversations banales lui brûlait la bouche. Sa fausse indifférence était devenue trop dure à jouer.

Ses lèvres restaient donc entrouvertes, attendant désespérément un ordre du cerveau.

- Je... j'en sais rien, balbutia-t-elle enfin, optant pour la moitié d'un mensonge. Il était si... toi.

- Tu aurais dû le reconnaître, persista-t-il. Au moins lorsqu'il a tenté de t'embrasser.

- Parce que toi tu ne l'aurais jamais fait, c'est ça ? supposa Hermione d'un ton soudain plus froid.

- Bien sûr que non, répondit-il d'un air évident.

C'est alors que la jeune femme sentit toute compassion s'envoler. Car elle venait de réaliser la plus douloureuse des choses : il ne l'aimait pas.

Elle avait toujours agi dans le seul but de ne pas vexer Drago car, comme Djune le lui avait assuré, il avait besoin de temps pour accepter ses sentiments. Mais quels sentiments ? Hermione s'était trompée, et Djune aussi. Drago n'avait jamais ressenti le quart de ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, et sa stupide naïveté lui avait joué un beau tour. Elle avait pris la nouvelle gentillesse de Malefoy envers elle pour de l'affection, et s'était même imaginée être celle qui le changerait ! Non mais quelle idiote ! Il fallait vraiment être niaise au possible pour se croire capable de faire tomber amoureux cet homme là ! Il n'avait jamais porté guère d'attention à la gente féminine, considérant l'amour comme une perte de temps. Elle savait tout ça ! Elle l'avait toujours su ! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de s'enflammer ainsi au moindre sourire qu'il lui adressait ? Certes, Hermione pouvait se féliciter d'avoir l'amitié du Serpentard. Et alors ? Pansy avait été son amie avant elle pendant de longues années ; des années sans qu'il ne tombe jamais amoureux d'elle.

Pourtant, Drago parlait de son amitié avec Pansy comme la plus belle chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivé. Même Hermione avait toujours trouvé qu'il parlait de la jeune femme avec beaucoup trop de passion.

Alors, au fond, n'avait-il pas aimé Pansy ? De la même façon qu'il l'aimait elle, Hermione Granger ? L'aimer au travers d'une amitié ambiguë et malsaine, refusant de posséder sans toutefois accepter la possession de l'être cher par qui que ce soit d'autre ? Drago n'acceptait pas qu'elle se lie d'amitié avec les Impurs. Quant à Pansy, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Hermione ne se souvenait pas l'avoir jamais vue sortir avec un garçon du collège. Avait-elle eu droit à des crises de jalousie, elle aussi ? Il y avait fort à parier que, tout comme Hermione, la jeune Serpentard était tombée amoureuse. Mais tout comme Hermione, elle avait compris que Drago Malefoy se réfugiait dans un monde de sécurité, un monde où l'amitié était moins risquée que les dangers de l'amour. Ce même amour dont le mal s'était tant de fois servi pour s'assurer l'obéissance de sa famille...

Si Pansy avait fait le choix de se contenter d'une amitié éternelle, Hermione était différente. Elle ne tairait pas son amour pour toujours. Elle ne le pourrait pas.

Face à lui, en cet instant, elle ne ressentait plus que de la pitié. Il lui apparaissait désormais comme un garçon profondément meurtri par le passé, un garçon qui s'interdirait à jamais le bonheur. Hermione n'avait jamais été de celles qui se pliait à l'absurdité des croyances fatalistes, préférant espérer que toute personne restait maître de son destin. Mais comment espérer qu'un homme qui avait été aimé par une femme si fort qu'elle en avait réduit son amour au silence, puisse un jour ouvrir son cœur à elle, Hermione, ancienne ennemie et si différente de lui ?

- J'espère que tu n'as pas pris tout le cinéma de ce clown au sérieux, dit alors Drago en lâchant un rire qui sonna horriblement faux. Je crois que les effets indésirables de la potion sont bel et bien là : mes clones perdent peu à peu la tête !

- Ne te moque pas de lui ainsi, souffla tristement Hermione qui ne riait pas du tout. Sans l'existence de ce « clown » en toi, je serais probablement battue par un maître à l'heure qu'il est, car jamais tu ne serais revenu me chercher chez Mister Zoah ce soir-là. Ni chez Salmon. Chacune de tes petites folies où tu t'es toi-même surpris à risquer ta vie pour la mienne, c'est lui qui te les a soufflées.

Hermione était convaincue de ce qu'elle avançait, et Drago baissa les yeux, préférant se taire que lui avouer qu'elle avait sûrement raison.

- Et il ne m'a pas embrassée, ajouta-t-elle sur sa lancée. C'est moi.

Drago haussa les sourcils, puis les fronça.

- Toi ? Pourquoi t'aurais fait ça ?

Elle aurait presque eu envie de vomir devant son incrédulité. Il était vraiment douloureux de constater autant de sincérité dans ses interrogations et si peu d'inquiétude. D'ailleurs, elle n'eut même pas envie de répondre, mais l'air perdu qu'il affichait ne lui laissait pas le choix.

- Parce que je t'aime.

La réponse avait claquée, sèche. Hermione aurait volontiers rajouté le mot « idiot » si sa gorge ne s'était pas nouée aussi rapidement après de tels aveux. Pourquoi s'embêter à lui faire un beau discours romantique, de toute façon, puisqu'il refusait de comprendre ? Elle n'avait eu qu'une envie : que cette discussion prenne fin le plus vite possible.

De son côté, Drago avait à peine réagi. Il se trouvait dans cet étrange moment d'hésitation entre la prendre au sérieux ou s'amuser de sa plaisanterie. Vu la tête qu'elle tirait, il ne se risqua pas à rire mais ne put empêcher un sourire d'accompagner son étonnement :

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'as très bien comprise.

- Justement, non, Granger. Je ne comprends rien.

- J'ai dit que je t'aimais. Tu veux que je le répète encore ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes...

- La vérité. Est-ce si dur d'imaginer que je puisse être tombée amou...

- Tu n'es pas tombée amoureuse de moi, la coupa-t-il d'un ton plus sec. Arrête ça, Granger, et dis moi plutôt ce qu'il se passe vraiment.

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Il n'envisageait pas qu'elle puisse être sérieuse. Jamais elle ne s'était autant humiliée elle-même. Finalement, elle détestait cet homme. Et elle se détestait plus encore.

Devant son silence, Drago se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? céda-t-il alors.

- Malheureusement oui, couina Hermione qui essuyait en permanence les débuts de larmes qui osaient la ridiculiser davantage.

- Mais... enfin... pourquoi ? Je veux dire, comment ? Je veux dire... Toi et moi, c'est... c'est si...

Hermione méprisait le terme qu'il était en train de chercher, mais elle le lui donnerait quand même :

- Contre-nature ?

- Oui ! s'exclama-t-il. Enfin, non ! Ne le prends pas dans ce sens là, c'est juste que... Enfin quoi, Granger ! On n'a rien en commun, on a été les pires ennemis, et on se dispute tout le temps ! Tu es la dernière personne avec qui je me verrais être. Et puis...

Il cafouillait, mais cette fois Hermione sentait que les mots étaient parfaitement clairs dans sa tête. Comme toujours, il gardait la vraie raison pour la fin, et finit par la lui sortir :

- … Je n'ai jamais rien fait pour que tu m'apprécies, bien au contraire. Je t'ai manqué de respect tant de fois, comment peux-tu oublier ça ?

- Tu sais bien que je t'ai pardonné. Tu es le seul qui continue à te punir malgré tout.

- Granger, soyons sérieux. Tu sais bien que je suis loin de l'homme qu'il te faut.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de décider ça.

- Je ne décide rien, c'est une évidence, c'est tout. Je t'ai toujours imaginé finir avec un mec comme Weasley, quelqu'un qui... je ne sais pas moi... quelqu'un pour toi.

- Quelqu'un pour moi ? répéta-t-elle, ahurie. Non mais tu t'entends un peu parler, Malefoy ? Tu me mets dans une catégorie, tu te mets dans une catégorie, tu mets les sang-de-bourbe dans une catégorie... Le monde n'est pas fait de lignes et de colonnes, et tant que tu ne réaliseras pas ça, il ne faudra pas s'étonner de ta solitude.

- Je ne m'en étonne pas et je ne m'en plains pas, répliqua-t-il, piqué au vif par un sujet qu'il n'aimait visiblement pas aborder. Je n'ai jamais demandé à être entouré, que je sache.

Pour la énième fois, Hermione ravala ses larmes et lâcha un rire nerveux. Elle était épuisée devant tant d'obstination.

- Tu sais quoi ? Tu as raison, ça ne sert à rien de débattre. On n'a qu'à faire comme si je n'avais pas remarqué avec quelle envie tu observes ton clone du coin de l'œil chaque fois qu'il s'intègre aisément dans la grande famille que sont les Impurs. On n'a qu'à faire comme si je n'avais pas assisté tous les jours à une moitié de ta personnalité qui ne demande qu'à vivre normalement. Je vais te laisser tranquille, Malefoy, mais avant j'aimerais une dernière chose...

Hermione franchit la distance qu'il faisait attention à maintenir depuis le début, puis planta un regard ferme dans ses yeux bleus et dit :

- Que tes sentiments ne soient pas réciproques, je peux l'accepter. Mais que tu t'interdises de ressentir quelque chose pour moi simplement parce que tu considères nos différences comme un obstacle, je trouve ça trop facile. Alors je veux te l'entendre dire, Malefoy. Dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes pas. Et on n'en parle plus.

Hermione se laissa transpercer du regard sans bouger. Les prochaines secondes allaient être définitives pour la suite des évènements. Elle aurait voulu s'interdire d'espérer en cet instant, mais la vérité était que son cœur tambourinait contre sa poitrine, prêt à exploser à la seconde où il lui dirait ce qu'elle mourait d'envie d'entendre.

Le jeune homme ne resta pas longtemps silencieux :

- Je suis désolé, Granger.

Il haussa les épaules de façon impuissante, comme s'il avait vraiment essayé.

- Je ne t'aime pas.

Hermione mordit l'intérieur de ses joues jusqu'au sang, espérant se faire assez mal pour distraire l'attention des larmes qui revenaient en surnombre.

- D'accord, réussit-elle à prononcer tout en se maudissant de sourire comme une idiote. Là, c'est clair.

Elle se retourna. Enfin, elle libérait l'expression de son visage resté si longtemps crispé.

Qu'il ne s'inquiète pas : elle avait l'habitude de tourner ainsi le dos à l'amour. Elle n'en sortait toujours que plus forte.

- Attends, Granger ! appela-t-il alors qu'elle s'éloignait. Où tu vas ?

Hermione inspira un grand coup puis lui fit face de nouveau.

- J'en sais rien, soupira-t-elle sincèrement. Marcher un peu, je suppose.

- Oh, ok.

Il semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose. Hermione prit les devants.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Rien de tout cela ne change mes objectifs. On sauvera ta mère ensemble.

- Alors...on est toujours amis, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione secoua doucement la tête. C'était à son tour d'être désolée.

- Non, Malefoy. Je ne pense pas qu'on soit toujours amis.

- Comment ça ? rit-il sans vouloir y croire. Je croyais qu'on oubliait ce qu'il venait de se passer ?

- Oublier ? sourit-elle, reconnaissant bien là son incroyable capacité à enfouir si facilement les évènements qui le dérangeaient au plus profond de lui. Je peux faire avec, mais je ne peux pas oublier. Et je peux encore moins retourner en arrière et de nouveau agir comme si de rien n'était.

- Mais...

- Je suis désolée de ne pas soulager ta conscience, Malefoy, dit-elle plus fermement. Je ne compte pas souffrir en simulant une amitié qui ne conviendrait qu'à toi. A partir de maintenant, on est des coéquipiers pour la mission, c'est tout.

Hermione ne sut s'il était en train de réaliser qu'il venait définitivement de la perdre, mais elle avait rarement vu le visage du jeune homme exprimer autant d'émotions : ses traits étaient décomposés, son regard vide. Il avait l'air profondément blessé par la nouvelle.

Tant pis pour lui. Elle s'en voulait, mais ne regrettait pas. Malefoy faisait des choix. Des choix dont il était grand temps d'assumer les conséquences.

- Je comprends, parvint-il à articuler finalement. Enfin, je crois.

- Merci, fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à répondre. A plus tard, Malefoy.

Et Hermione quitta enfin les lieux, déjà prête à tourner une nouvelle page. Quant au Serpentard, quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne s'en remettrait peut-être pas aussi rapidement...

**oOoOo**

- Ne me dis pas que tu es en train de te demander si tu es amoureux ?

Assis par terre contre un arbre, Drago n'avait pas bougé depuis que la jeune femme lui avait tourné le dos. Les yeux dans le vague, il lançait de temps à autre des cailloux contre l'arbre d'en face.

- Je croyais t'avoir demandé de me laisser tranquille, répondit-il à son clone d'un ton morne.

- On est mille fois mieux sans elle, poursuivit-il comme s'il n'avait pas parlé.

- Alors pourquoi je me sens mille fois moins bien ?

- Ça, c'est parce que tu as été assez bête pour t'attacher à elle. Mais regarde, elle a fini par te laisser tomber, comme je te l'avais dit. Elles finissent toujours par partir, tu le sais bien.

- Elle avait l'air différente...

- Ça a toujours l'air différent. Mais la fin reste la même. On n'a besoin de personne. Les amis, c'est pour ceux qui ne savent pas se débrouiller tout seuls. Maintenant, les choses vont enfin redevenir comme avant.

Drago ne répondit rien, ne prêta même pas attention à son clone qui se laissa glisser à ses côtés le long du tronc d'arbre. Il saisit un caillou blanc, puis le lança droit devant lui. Les deux clones le regardèrent heurter le bois de l'arbre, puis retomber au sol un peu plus loin.

- Elle croit qu'elle m'aime, mais elle se trompe, lâcha alors Drago dont le cerveau n'avait pas cessé une seconde de repasser en boucle la scène précédente. Elle ne le dit pas, mais je sens bien la déception dans son regard quand je parle ou agis différemment de ce qu'elle attend de moi. Parfois, je sais même que je la dégoûte. Elle ne m'aime pas. Ça n'a pas de sens.

- Bien sûr que non, elle ne t'aime pas. Tu connais Granger, elle s'attache à tout ce qui lui fait pitié. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle a acheté le chat le plus moche d'Angleterre ? Pourquoi est-elle sorti avec le type le plus crétin de Poudlard ? Elle a toujours ce besoin pathétique de sauver les âmes en peine, et elle nous met clairement dans le panier des pauvres orphelins qui ont besoin d'amour.

- Maintenant que tu le dis, ça me paraît évident.

- C'est pas nouveau : il lui manque une sérieuse case à cette fille.

Drago étira un petit sourire. Il était vrai que Granger était folle. Son sourire retomba.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens aussi mal... souffla-t-il.

- Parce que l'autre bouffon a malgré tout réussi à te faire croire qu'elle était vraiment différente. Mais il vit dans un monde naïf. Dans la vraie vie, les gens partent, les gens meurent, les gens trahissent.

Drago pensa instinctivement à Pansy, son père, Blaise... Il tourna enfin la tête vers son clone, mais celui-ci fixait son bracelet vert qu'il faisait tourner autour de son poignet. C'est d'un ton lugubre qu'il acheva :

- Dans la vraie vie, Drago Malefoy ne fait pas parti de ceux que l'on peut aimer.

**oOoOo****oOoOo**

Merci d'avoir lu,

MalefoyHeartless


	17. Jamais deux sans trois

**Joyeux Noël à toutes et à tous. **

**Parmi toutes les bonnes choses que je pourrais vous souhaiter, je ne vous souhaite que la plus importante : beaucoup, beaucoup d'amour. Il n'y a que ça qui compte.**

**Consacrez-y du temps pour cette année 2014.**

**Et, par pitié, ne me demandez pas quand arrivera le prochain chapitre. Vous me connaissez assez pour savoir que je n'ai jamais la réponse à ce genre de question )**

**Je vous aime depuis mes débuts, depuis mes 15 ans. J'en ai eu 22 aujourd'hui. Vous êtes ma plus longue relation amoureuse^^**

**Bonne Lecture petits moldus d'amour.**

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 14 : Jamais deux sans trois…**

La respiration haletante, le Stupide remontait la plaine à grandes enjambées sans se préoccuper de discerner ses pas dans la nuit qui s'assombrissait de minutes en minutes. Les poings aussi serrés que les mâchoires, il arriva devant la chaumière et enfonça la porte d'un grand coup de pied. Celle-ci explosa dans un fracas de débris de bois.

Quel abruti ce type ! Difficile à croire qu'il ne formait qu'une seule personne avec lui ! Il osait le traiter d'enfant alors que lui-même n'était pas capable de réagir en adulte face aux sentiments d'une fille ! Faire semblant qu'on ne comprend pas, qu'on ne connaît pas, c'est tellement plus simple à vivre, quitte à blesser Hermione ! Comment supportait-il de la faire souffrir autant ? Comment résistait-il à tout l'amour qu'elle était visiblement prête à lui offrir ?

Une autre question lui comprima les entrailles avec douleur : pourquoi s'acharnait-elle à attirer l'attention d'un crétin pareil alors qu'il était là, lui, exactement identique mais en moins borné et clairement plus intelligent ? Pourquoi préférer un homme qui ne la regardera jamais ?

Le clone entra dans la chambre et dut se maîtriser pour épargner la vie de cette seconde porte. Il la referma doucement et tomba nez à nez avec son reflet. Il resta immobile plusieurs secondes devant le miroir, se contemplant avec les yeux d'un étranger. Du bout des doigts, il toucha son nez. Un nez qu'il pouvait se rappeler avoir été cassé par un cinquième année à Poudlard, mais qui n'était pourtant pas le sien. Il descendit vers sa bouche. Une bouche qui pouvait très bien lui évoquer le souvenir de son premier baiser, mais qui, une fois encore, ne lui appartenait pas non plus. Ce miroir renvoyait l'image de Drago Malefoy, un homme du présent qui n'avait plus les mêmes valeurs que lui et qui ne méritait probablement pas l'intérêt que lui portait la Gryffondor. Un homme obsédé par la vengeance et prêt à sacrifier l'amour pour l'honneur.

Lui revint alors en mémoire le visage d'Hermione, quelques minutes plus tôt, tandis qu'elle découvrait la véritable identité de celui qu'elle avait embrassait si vigoureusement. Un visage empreint de dégoût, de colère…

Ce reflet le rendit soudain malade, et il hurla de rage avant de briser le miroir d'un seul coup de poing. Même sa voix sonnait affreusement familière à force de l'entendre également de la bouche d'un autre. Tous ces traits ne faisaient de lui qu'une sorte de créature magique dont les ressentis n'étaient guères réels et peu dignes d'intérêt aux yeux des vraies personnes ! Toujours rabaissé, toujours moqué, comme si tout ce qu'il exprimait n'aurait de toute façon jamais d'impact sur le monde, puisqu'il n'était que le fruit d'un sortilège coincé dans une enveloppe dont la seule apparence suffisait déjà à lui attirer l'animosité du camp.

Il observa le sang lentement s'écouler entre ses phalanges désormais abîmées. La douleur elle-même avait un goût de mensonge. Qu'il était étrange de sentir la vie couler le long de ses veines tout en étant conscient de ne pas exister réellement…

Un miaulement le sortit de sa torpeur. Paisiblement allongé sur le lit, il n'avait pas vu le chat d'Hermione qui l'observait d'un air ennuyé malgré l'incident du miroir brisé. Avec toute l'agitation qui avait animé cette chaumière dernièrement, il devait probablement commencer à s'habituer aux évènements bruyants. Aussi, il miaula de nouveau, comme pour faire remarquer qu'il aimerait bien poursuivre sa sieste tranquillement.

Le Stupide s'avança et se laissa lourdement tomber sur le lit, créant une vague au passage qui manqua de faire chavirer son voisin par-dessus bord. Une fois sûr de s'être stabilisé, le chat retira ses griffes du drap et vint se peloter contre le nouveau venu en ronronnant.

- Te vexe pas, mais t'es pas mon genre, maugréa le clone en repoussant la boule de poils d'une seule main.

C'est avec un ronronnement bien moins fier que Pattenrond partit s'allonger à l'autre bout du lit, de nouveau indifférent à la présence du jeune homme. Ce dernier haussa les épaules :

- Bah ouais, moi aussi je me suis fait jeter aussi simplement que ça. Sauf que moi, ce n'était pas une question de physique repoussant.

Il croisa les bras derrière sa tête et fixa le plafond en soupirant longuement.

- Tu veux que je te dise ? Je ne crois pas qu'elle me verra un jour comme autre chose qu'un clone. Et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir moi-même je ne me contenterais pas d'une seule partie de la personnalité d'Hermione. Je la voudrais toute entière, avec ses qualités et ses défauts.

Il soupira encore.

- Je suppose que je suis ce qu'on appelle un monstre.

Cet aveu à lui-même lui fit bien plus mal que tout ce qu'il venait d'essayer d'accepter sur sa minable vie de clone.

- Un monstre… répéta-t-il d'un air vague.

Il redressa sa tête vers le chat et lui dit :

- Ça fait du bien de se confier à quelqu'un qui comprend ce que je vis, tu sais. Un autre monstre, quoi. Moi, je suis bien trop parfait pour être un vrai humain, et toi, tu es bien trop laid pour être réellement un chat.

Pattenrond émit un miaulement mécontent, et détourna le museau vers la fenêtre tandis que le jeune homme approchait sa tête de l'animal pour lui chuchoter :

- Entre nous, t'es quoi exactement ? Ta mère a eu un penchant pour les hiboux ou quoi ? Non mais regarde-toi… Autant se le dire franchement, tu ne trouveras jamais de petite copine avec cette tronche. Ta seule chance, c'est de jouer sur ta virilité de mâle, ou plutôt de te créer une virilité tout court !

Avec un sourire aux lèvres, le Stupide sortit sa baguette de son short encore mouillé et taquina le chat de quelques sortilèges amusants. Ce dernier, qui jusqu'alors ne réagissait pas aux éclairs colorés qui l'atteignaient, bondit soudain du lit et fila à toute vitesse hors de la chambre, comme pris de panique. Le jeune homme se raidit, l'oreille aux aguets. Puis, ne percevant rien, quitta le lit pour scruter l'horizon à travers la fenêtre. La lune venait de faire son apparition alors que les nuages désertaient peu à peu vers l'ouest, et il ne fut pas difficile de remarquer du mouvement au loin.

Quelqu'un courait à toute allure vers la chaumière.

En plissant les yeux, il reconnut la longue chevelure noire d'Anna onduler sous le vent de sa course. Sans réfléchir davantage, le Stupide se précipita à l'extérieur, baguette à la main. Il fut étonné de la rapidité avec laquelle la jeune fille arrivait déjà sur lui. Il s'avança à son tour et stoppa sa course de plein fouet en lui attrapant les épaules.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Essoufflée, elle parvint néanmoins à articuler :

- Brigade Magique… Ils viennent par ici.

Le Stupide se redressa en regardant au loin, puis fit retomber son regard dans celui, agité, d'Anna.

- Va tous les prévenir que la fête est finie. Dis-leur de se cacher derrière l'illusion sans ne laisser aucune trace et d'attendre. Ne tentez surtout aucune attaque : c'est après moi qu'ils en ont.

- Viens te cacher avec nous alors ! ordonna Anna d'une voix inquiète.

- Non. Je vais les retenir ici_. Accio_ chat !

La boule de poils apparut par la voie des airs, protestant par des coups de pattes dans le vide, et traversa le seuil de la porte d'entrée désormais manquante. Le Stupide l'attrapa au vol par la peau du cou, puis le fourra aussitôt dans les bras de la jeune indienne qui ne retint pas un air de surprise. Avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche pour le supplier de venir avec elle, le clone prit la parole le premier :

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je crois avoir enfin compris la raison de ma présence dans vos vies, et comment donner sens à la mienne. Maintenant, fonce !

Il avait dit ça avec une telle force dans la voix qu'Anna sursauta, mais resta cependant figée, bien plus effrayée à l'idée de laisser son ami seul ici que de la Brigade Magique. Le clone passa alors une main derrière le cou de la jeune fille et vint lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Merci d'avoir été la seule à m'aimer comme quelqu'un, et non comme quelque chose.

Il lui murmura une seconde chose, puis lui offrit un petit sourire rassurant.

Puis, les jambes d'Anna pivotèrent d'un quart de tour et détalèrent vers la forêt sans attendre l'autorisation de leur propriétaire. Le clone regarda son sortilège sauver la vie de ses deux amis, puis fit face aux ombres noires qui apparaissaient au sommet de la vallée, guidées par l'éclat de plus en plus intense de la lune. Lorsqu'elles se furent rapprochées, il put distinguer trois cavaliers et un loup de la Brigade.

Comme à son habitude, il ignora la peur qui pesait sur son estomac pour ne laisser s'exprimer que la fierté et l'arrogance, toutes deux constitutives d'une armure qui lui avait sauvé maintes fois la vie. Mains dans les poches, dont l'une fermement serrée autour de sa baguette, regard fixe, petit rictus au coin de la bouche il était prêt à recevoir ses convives. Ces dernières n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres, mais n'attendirent pas d'arriver pour lancer leur premier sortilège : à trois contre un, le clone sentit sa baguette magique lui filer entre les doigts malgré toute sa force pour la retenir à l'intérieur de sa poche. Le petit bâton de bois partit s'envoler vers la main du premier cavalier qui la saisit d'un geste vif. Désarmé, c'est bien moins confiant que le jeune homme défia ses ennemis du regard. Certes, il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de sortir vivant de cette confrontation, mais son heure venait de prendre un sacré coup d'avance.

Les Sombrals s'arrêtèrent devant la chaumière, et les cavaliers abaissèrent leur cagoule. Sans surprise, Kerry menait la marche.

- Mon ami ! s'écria le Stupide d'un air enjoué. Quel vent nauséabond t'emmène donc par ici ? As-tu reçu mon petit cadeau ?

En évoquant le cadavre de l'un de ses hommes qui n'avait pas survécu à leur dernière visite surprise, il ne pensait que débuter par quelques convenances l'habituelle joute verbale qui suivait chacune de leurs rencontres. C'est pourquoi il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'Adepte descende tranquillement de son cheval et, sans un mot, lui casse une ou deux molaires au travers d'un vigoureux coup de poing.

Sonné, presque assommé, allongé et stupéfait, le clone passa un coup de langue à l'intérieur de sa joue douloureuse, celle-ci encore écrasée dans l'herbe humide. La gorgée de sang qu'il avala lui tira une grimace, qui se transforma très vite en sourire.

- Je suppose que ça veut dire oui, se réjouit-il tandis qu'il se relevait.

- Tu réclamais un face à face, Malefoy ? Me voilà ! maugréa Kerry. Je m'efforçais de te laisser en dehors de ma traque de la Sang-de-Bourbe suite aux ordres de Golvan, mais tu m'es finalement indispensable pour la trouver.

L'ancien Serpentard se frottait légèrement la joue pour nettoyer la terre qui s'y était collée, et c'est un ton ennuyé qu'il répondit :

- Bon, je suis flatté, Sanfield, mais, comme chaque fois, tu vas t'enfuir d'ici en chignant comme une fille. Alors merci d'être passé toi et tes petits chatons, c'est toujours un immense plaisir de se faire purifier les narines avec cette fameuse odeur de bouse qui ne vous quitte pas. Bonne nuit.

- Je ne compte pas partir, cette fois. Pas avant de contempler ton cadavre étendu à mes pieds.

- Voilà de bien vilaines paroles ! Qu'en dirait Golvan ? Je ne suis pas sûr que le Conseil apprécierait la mort de l'un de leurs membres, surtout venant du chef de la Brigade Magique...

- Je me suis fait retirer ma place de la Brigade sous les ordres du Conseil, je n'ai donc aucune obligation envers eux.

- Holà holà ! le stoppa le Stupide sans chercher à dissimuler son exaltation. Pas trop de bonnes nouvelles à la fois ! J'ai le cœur fragile.

- Tant mieux, tu crèveras plus vite.

Il acheva sa phrase par un grand geste de baguette magique, et le clone se sentit décoller du sol l'espace de quelques rapides secondes avant que son dos ne heurte violemment la table de la chaumière. Une douleur innommable suivit la vertèbre brisée. Retombé en avant, il gisait désormais à plat ventre sur le carrelage froid. La respiration saccadée, il lui fut impossible de parler, contrairement à l'Adepte qui, suivi de ses deux confrères, pénétrait à son tour dans la chaumière.

- Tu sais ce que ça fait d'être pris pour un fou, Malefoy ? dit posément Kerry. De se faire humilier devant toute ma propre Brigade lorsqu'on me retire mon titre de chef ? Et pourquoi ? Pour accusations délirantes sur un membre du Conseil ?

Soudain, Kerry plongea vers lui et releva sa tête par une poignée de cheveux blonds. Le Stupide serra les dents pour ne pas exprimer sa douleur.

- Trois ans que j'aspire à intégrer le Conseil des Huit ! cracha-t-il de rage. Trois ans que je fais patiemment mes preuves en espérant reconnaissance ! Mais tu as débarqué de nulle part, au moment où la Sang-de-Bourbe refait surface, et soudain les choses se compliquent pour quiconque ose s'attaquer à toi ! Non…

Il laissa retomber la tête du jeune homme par terre, et se releva doucement de toute sa hauteur, comme pour mieux admirer la vue de son ennemi abattu.

- Non… répéta-t-il. Toute ton histoire sentait le pourri, je l'ai su dès le début. Un ancien Mangemort devenu fermier au lieu de servir la Confrérie ? De servir ton propre oncle ? Que pouvait-il y avoir de plus important ? Et là, j'ai fait le rapprochement avec ta pute de mère...

Le Stupide serra les poings, reprenant peu à peu sa respiration. Il ne s'amusait plus du tout. Malheureusement, son dos cassé l'empêchait de se relever, et, sans baguette magique, il n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'écouter Kerry narrer son histoire sur un ton jouissif :

- C'était pour elle que tu conservais un lien avec le Manoir des Jedusors, un endroit qui appartenait à un passé que tu aurais volontiers fui après la mort de ton cher papa, n'est-ce pas ? Une hypothèse qui s'est vite confirmée par la réaction de Golvan lorsqu'il a refusé d'écouter mes suspicions ; ce que j'avais d'abord pris pour de la naïveté s'est en fait révélé être un acte de protection à ton égard quand il est allé jusqu'à rapporter mes propos au Conseil ! Une attitude démesurée pour un vieillard qui n'a que faire d'un pion comme moi ! En me faisant passer pour un dangereux forcené, il me mettait évidemment à l'écart de tes mystérieux projets… Regarde-moi quand je te parle !

D'un gros coup de pied, il renversa le Stupide sur le dos, lui arrachant une exclamation de souffrance. Cette dernière était si intense que la tête lui tourna un moment avant qu'il ne puisse fixer son assaillant dans les yeux. Curieusement, un nouveau sourire étira les lèvres indomptables du garçon. « Parle autant que tu veux, j'ai deux Malefoy d'avance sur toi, pauvre abruti. Et ils seront beaucoup moins aimables… » pensa-t-il en élargissant un peu plus son sourire. Puis, il se mit à rire. Doucement d'abord, avant de ne finalement plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

- Dé…désolé, lâcha-t-il entre deux rires. C'est juste que…t'as l'air si content ! Tu me racontes tout ça sur moi, et ta tête…t'as l'air si content ! Et, et moi…

Il partit dans un nouvel éclat de rire sous les regards médusés des Adeptes.

- …et moi ça m'est complètement égal ! acheva-t-il d'une voix qui tirait vers les aigus.

- Autrefois ton insolence m'enrageait, admit Kerry qui gardait son calme. Ce soir, elle me fait presque pitié. Tu n'es pas immortel, Malefoy, et je vais te le prouver dans quelques minutes. Mais avant ça…

Le Stupide vit l'Adepte s'abaisser vers lui, et entendit plusieurs coups de ciseaux au-dessus de sa tête.

- …J'ai besoin que tu me prêtes ton joli minois pendant quelques mois, le temps que je retrouve ma place au sein de la Confrérie, poursuivit-il.

Kerry se redressa, le poing rempli de mèches blondes. Il fourra ces dernières dans une petite sacoche que lui tendait son confrère, mais en conserva une qu'il laissa tomber à l'intérieur de la fiole que tenait le second Adepte. Plus horrifié qu'il ne le laissait paraître, le clone observa son ennemi boire la potion, puis s'étrangler sous l'effet de celle-ci. Pendant une longue minute, tous observèrent l'ancien chef de la Brigade s'étouffer, gesticuler, se cramponner à la chaise, tomber, se tenir le ventre, émettre de drôles de sons, puis finalement s'immobiliser et reprendre sa respiration.

Un nouveau Drago Malefoy venait de naître.

Fixé par son propre regard, le Stupide écouta également son propre rire, jouissif et machiavélique. Il tourna alors un regard horrifié vers les deux Adeptes restés en retrait :

- Par pitié, dites-moi que je n'ai pas cette affreuse tronche quand je rigole ? s'alarma-t-il.

En guise de réponse, les deux hommes pointèrent sur lui leur baguette magique. Kerry fit de même.

- Je dois avouer que je ne te savais pas si drôle, Malefoy, dit-il sincèrement. Tout comme j'ignorais que tu avais un ami au sein du Conseil… En creusant un peu, j'ai appris qu'il était proche de ton père, et peut-être a-t-il une dette envers lui ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi Golvan t'aide ainsi. Je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi tu t'acharnes à protéger la Sang-de-Bourbe, ni pourquoi tu te planques ici, mais tout ça n'a plus d'importance, maintenant. Avec ton apparence, j'intégrerai officiellement le Conseil des Huit demain soir, et je passerai les mois suivants à servir fidèlement ton oncle, jusqu'à le convaincre de réintégrer Kerry Sanfield dans la Brigade Magique. Une fois fait, je ferai passer Drago Malefoy pour un traître aux yeux de tous ! Je tuerai ta mère et on croira à votre évasion. Alors enfin, plus rien ne se mettra entre moi et la Sang-de-Bourbe. Tu entends, Malefoy ? Je la trouverai, et je lui offrirai le festin de mort qu'elle mérite !

C'en était trop. La colère qui l'avait peu à peu envahi au fil du discours se transforma soudain en rage si puissante que le clone ne sentit même pas la douleur lorsqu'il rua son corps meurtri sur celui de l'Adepte. Hurlant son refus d'écouter un mot de plus, il rua son adversaire d'autant de coups de poings qu'il put avant de se faire propulser vers l'arrière par un sortilège. Kerry, lui, continuait de rire aux éclats malgré ses dents couvertes de sang, jouissant de la colère de son ennemi comme d'une véritable victoire.

- Je mettrai la Grande Bretagne entière à ses trousses ! jubilait-il en criant à son tour. Elle n'aura jamais de répit, jamais !

Le Stupide revint à l'attaque avec la même hargne, mais l'un des Adepte visa ses jambes et prononça calmement :

- Casse.

Un craquement sec retentit, suivi d'un hurlement de douleur. Le jeune homme s'effondra dans sa course, les deux genoux brisés. Se tenant fermement les tibias, il haletait. Fatigué de résister, il tenta d'échapper à la souffrance en laissant cette dernière faire délirer son esprit. Des images lui traversèrent la tête sous forme de flash des visages comme celui de sa mère, d'Hermione, d'Anna… Autant de vies qui lui étaient chères et qu'il ne pourrait sauver lui-même, pas tout seul en tout cas. Il avait besoin de la maturité du premier Drago Malefoy ainsi que de la rage silencieuse du second, sans lesquels sa propre force, la spontanéité, deviendrait dangereuse. Oui, ils ne formaient finalement qu'une seule personne, ce qu'ils avaient tous les trois volontiers oublié par fierté. Séparés, ils n'avaient aucune chance de vaincre la Confrérie, car alors leur jugement resterait affaibli, rendrait vulnérables ceux qu'ils s'étaient promis de protéger. Il était temps de rétablir l'ordre, de mettre un terme à ce rêve fou de vivre sa personnalité à part entière, car elle ne parviendrait pas à s'épanouir dans ce monde sans les deux autres moitiés… D'ailleurs, il espérait sincèrement que l'une d'entre elles comprenne rapidement cette fatalité et agisse de même avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Drago Malefoy ferma alors les yeux et accueillit avec sérénité la lumière verte qui vint lui ôter sa douleur.

Stupéfait de constater un ultime sourire sur ces lèvres qui venaient de lâcher leur dernier souffle, Kerry sentit malgré lui une once de respect traverser cet instant de silence. Silence qu'il chassa bien vite par un ordre clair :

- Brûlez tout.

Sur ces mots, l'ancien chef de la Brigade sortit dehors et tourna le dos à la chaumière, abandonnant derrière lui le cadavre de l'adversaire le plus étrange qui lui ait été donné de voir. A l'intérieur, il entendait ses confrères réduire en cendres toutes traces de vie reliée de près ou de loin au Serpentard.

Désormais, c'était lui Drago Malefoy. Désormais, il allait enfin rendre à ce nom la cruauté et le pouvoir qui lui étaient si bien connu jadis, et que lui-même avait autrefois admirés…

**oOoOoOoOo**

- Je suis désolée, se décida enfin à lâcher Djune en continuant de regarder les flammes illuminer le ciel.

Pas un mot n'avait été prononcé entre eux depuis qu'ils étaient là, dissimulés à la lisière de la forêt. Drago et elle avaient vu les Adeptes entrer dans la chaumière, puis les observaient maintenant en ressortir. Les effroyables cris de souffrance du Stupide résonnaient encore aux oreilles des deux Sang Pur, mais aucun n'avait exprimé la moindre émotion.

A l'intérieur, Drago bouillait pourtant de haine. Il regarda sa chaumière partir en fumée pour la seconde fois, dévorée par un feu gigantesque. Une partie de lui brûlait à l'intérieur de ce géant de braise, et même si, contrairement à ce qu'il s'était imaginé, il n'en ressentait pas physiquement la perte, même si ce clone ne lui avait apporté que des ennuis, il ne pouvait néanmoins s'empêcher de considérer ce meurtre comme méritant revanche. Un Malefoy venait de mourir, après tout. Cela ne resterait pas sans justice.

- Drago…regarde ! Il n'est pas mort !

Surpris par les paroles insensées de la jeune femme, celui-ci suivit son regard et, en étant plus attentif à ce qu'il se passait, comprit ce qui venait de la choquer juste avant que l'Adepte ne rabatte sa capuche noire sur la tête, Drago eut le temps d'apercevoir les traits de son propre visage luire à la lueur des flammes.

Il contracta un peu plus ses mâchoires.

- Ce n'est pas lui.

Il ne savait pas vraiment dire comment ni pourquoi il le savait, mais il le savait. Cette vulgaire copie n'était pas son clone, et il y avait fort à parier que Kerry l'enviait au point de lui voler tout ce qui lui appartenait. Jusque là, il avait toujours considéré le chef de la Brigade davantage comme une gêne temporaire plutôt qu'un véritable danger, mais ce soir, à la veille du Bal, ce dernier venait de parvenir à attirer toute son attention.

- Sanfield ? comprit Djune.

Drago acquiesça puis déclara fermement :

- Il faut que je me débarrasse de lui avant demain soir.

- J'ai peut-être une meilleure idée… répondit-elle alors avec un petit sourire malicieux qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'exprimer sa pensée le loup venait de grogner en leur direction, et les Adeptes se figèrent face à la forêt.

- Tu crois qu'il a senti le camp ? s'inquiéta Djune.

- Je ne sais pas, mais il ne faut pas rester là.

En effet, l'animal s'était mis à courir vers eux, et leur maîtres enfourchaient déjà leurs montures. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, Drago et Djune détalèrent à travers la forêt pour rejoindre les Impurs le plus vite possible. Arrivés devant le mur d'illusion, Djune s'empressa de cogner six fois de suite. Les arbres firent place au campement, et elle découvrit avec satisfaction sa petite armée qui avait respecté le code à la lettre : les braises des feux avaient été étouffées, la tente regroupant enfants, vieillards et moldus était dissimulée sous un tas de capes d'invisibilité, les plans d'attaques contre la Confrérie se trouvaient profondément cachés sous terre et tous les combattants se tenaient désormais prêts à se défendre, baguettes, flèches et armes blanches en main. Situés juste derrière l'illusion, ils attendaient, le cœur battant.

Mais le temps pressait, et Djune ordonna la reconstruction du sortilège avec tout ce qui allait avec : insonorisation, faux chants d'oiseaux, odeurs repoussantes, sortilèges de protection… Tout le monde s'y était mis, faisant tournoyer leur baguette en récitant des incantations désormais connues par cœur.

Ca y est, le campement était plongé dans le noir. Le feuillage épais des arbres ne laissait passer que très peu de rayons lunaires, suffisamment toutefois pour se distinguer les uns les autres. Côte à côte, Drago et Djune se tenaient au plus près du rideau transparent, parés à réagir les premiers si les choses tournaient mal. Le temps paraissait long et angoissant : les aboiements du loup ayant soudain cessé, il était impossible de dire si l'ennemi se rapprochait ou s'éloignait.

Puis, la poche de Djune s'illumina. Elle n'eut pas besoin de sortir le Caillou d'Appel pour que tout le monde comprenne que l'intrus venait de pénétrer dans la zone. En effet, peu de temps après, l'ombre d'un homme cagoulé apparut à travers les arbres. Il marchait lentement, baguette en avant. Aucun doute, ils avaient décidé de se séparer. Le loup ne semblait pas avoir suivi cet Adepte, ni les chevaux qui devaient probablement attendre quelque part.

Même s'ils savaient êtres invisibles, aucun des membres de l'armée n'osa bouger d'un centimètre de peur d'attirer l'attention de l'homme. Ce dernier, se croyant seul, tentait visiblement de faire preuve de discrétion en s'enfonçant aussi silencieusement que possible dans la forêt. L'avantage de l'obscurité était d'effacer totalement aux yeux de l'ennemi les éventuels défauts du sortilège d'illusion, celui-ci ayant été fait dans l'empressement et la panique, mais l'inconvénient n'en était pas moins important… Ne discernant pas grand-chose, il continuait d'avancer tout droit et, d'ici quelques malheureuses secondes, ne tarderait pas à se heurter à la forêt artificielle…

Il approcha si près qu'il se retrouva quasiment nez à nez avec Drago. Tout le monde avait la respiration retenue, y compris le Serpentard. Par miracle, celui qu'il reconnut aisément comme Kerry s'arrêta d'avancer. Planté face à lui, Drago avait l'impression de se regarder dans un miroir. Dans cette obscurité, il était probablement le seul de toute l'armée à apercevoir ce visage identique au sien, à part peut-être son clone restant qui se tenait derrière lui, et cela était mieux ainsi ce n'était pas le moment d'accroître la panique de qui que ce soit. Au plus tard l'armée apprendrait la nouvelle difficulté qui venait de réduire considérablement leurs chances que le grand projet de Djune fonctionne, mieux ce serait !

Drago observait Kerry sans ciller, attentif au moindre geste de travers. L'Adepte fronçait les sourcils, et semblait tendre l'oreille. Avait-il entendu quelque chose ? Ou bien tentait-il simplement de repérer un indice sonore qui pourrait l'aider à s'orienter ? Difficile à dire, mais Drago commençait à avoir la baguette qui lui démangeait les doigts. Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas que sa vie en jeu en cet instant, et il était conscient que n'en faire qu'à sa tête pourrait mettre en péril tout ce que cette armée avait construit jusqu'ici. C'est pourquoi, à l'instar de ses membres, il se rangerait cette fois derrière la grande blonde, et attendrait ses ordres.

Aussi, il ne bougea toujours pas lorsque Kerry avança une main incertaine vers l'illusion. Cette fois c'était sûr, il sentait quelque chose, et il n'avait pas l'air rassuré. Se pouvait-il qu'il ressente la cinquantaine de pairs d'yeux rivés sur lui ?

Drago resserra les doigts autour de sa baguette. Djune tardait trop. Beaucoup trop.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire un pas en avant malgré l'absence de directives, les aboiements se firent entendre de nouveau. L'Adepte se figea, tourna la tête vers la source du bruit, puis rétracta sa main avant de rejoindre les siens au pas de course.

Toutes les poitrines qui étaient jusque là comprimées par la peur se relâchèrent et firent de nouveau entrer l'air dans leurs poumons. Toutes sauf une.

- Drago, qu'y a-t-il ? interrogea Djune qui venait de remarquer son air inquiet.

- Si ce n'était pas nous, murmura-t-il les yeux dans le vide, qu'est-ce qui attire tant l'attention du loup ?

Il tourna enfin son regard vers la grande blonde, et réalisa le poids de ses mots au moment où il posa la question :

- Où est Granger ?

Ainsi qu'il le redoutait, les visages se firent graves, et les yeux se mirent à chercher. Mais elle n'était pas là. Elle n'était pas là parce que, comme elle le lui avait dit un peu plus tôt, elle était partie marcher. Marcher pour s'éloigner de lui.

- Drago, non ! intervint Djune en lui saisissant le bras tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir l'illusion.

- Quoi, tu veux qu'elle se fasse tuer ? s'énerva-t-il en se dégageant de son étreinte.

- Bien sûr que non ! Mais ton clone vient de donner sa vie pour que Kerry cesse d'en vouloir à la tienne, et il serait idiot que cela reste vain ! Je vais y aller.

- Granger est en danger à cause de moi. Je ne laisserai personne de cette armée risquer sa vie à ma place.

Un silence suivit ses paroles. Des paroles que chacun se surprit à apprécier à leur juste valeur, car c'était bien la première fois que celui que tout le monde nommait ici « l'ancien Mangemort » montrait un quelconque sentiment d'affinité envers l'armée qui avait pourtant essayé de l'intégrer.

Comme chaque fois qu'il perdait le contrôle de ses émotions, Drago se maudissait de devenir aussi transparent. Tous ces visages attendris et touchés par son attitude le mettaient mal à l'aise, et apercevoir du coin de l'œil son clone qui mimait le besoin de vomir ne l'aidait pas franchement. Ce dernier mit d'ailleurs fin à ce moment de niaiserie en imposant sa présence au milieu de tous.

- C'est bon, je me charge de sauver Granger pour la quinzième fois ce mois-ci, exagéra-t-il en soupirant.

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais son clone ne lui en laissa pas le temps et lui lança :

- Tu ne veux mettre en danger personne d'autres que toi ? Ça tombe bien, je _suis _toi ! A la différence que, si je meurs, tu restes en vie pour achever le travail. L'inverse n'est malheureusement pas vrai.

Tout le monde resta muet, même Drago ne semblait rien trouver à redire. En revanche, son air soucieux indiquait clairement qu'il n'en aimait pas l'idée pour autant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura son clone avec un petit rictus. Je vais agir exactement comme toi tu aurais agi. Tu peux avoir confiance en toi-même, non ?

- Tu n'es pas moi, contredit Drago d'un ton ferme. Dépêche-toi, et ne reviens pas sans elle.

- A vos ordres, chef… sourit-il en commençant à s'éloigner à reculons.

Il y avait tant de désinvolture dans ce sourire, tant d'insolence dans ces paroles, que Drago regrettait déjà son choix tandis qu'il l'observait prendre les choses en mains. Le clone s'approcha de la tente qui protégeait les personnes vulnérables et s'empara de l'une des capes d'invisibilité qui la recouvraient. Il revint sur ses pas, chopa un couteau au passage en ignorant le mécontentement du moldu qui venait de se le faire piquer, puis franchit l'illusion sans un seul regard en arrière.

**oOoOoOoOo**

La capuche de son sweat rabattue sur la tête, le clone quitta assez tôt la marche rapide pour adopter le pas de course. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui le motivait ainsi à courir si vite, mais il le faisait. Non que cela lui importe que Granger vive ou meurt, loin de là ! Simplement, quelque chose en lui le stressait à l'idée d'arriver trop tard, un peu comme le jour où, à six ans, il avait couru pour amener son crapaud à l'hôpital des Soins aux Créatures Magiques il se fichait pas mal de ce cadeau d'anniversaire pourri, lui qui avait demandé le même super balai de Quidditch que cet abruti de Franck Harris. Mais voilà, lorsque la créature s'était mise à changer de couleur après qu'il lui ait fait avaler une potion trouvée au hasard dans l'armoire interdite de son père, il avait été pris de panique à l'idée de perdre ce crapaud qu'il n'avait pourtant jamais aimé.

Il chassa ce souvenir d'enfance qui s'était incrusté dans sa tête à son insu, puis se concentra sur les aboiements qui n'avaient pas cessé. Il se rapprochait très rapidement du bruit, et dut bientôt ralentir pour ne pas se faire repérer. Lorsque les voix des Adeptes se firent distinctes, il fit disparaitre le faisceau de lumière de sa baguette qui l'avait guidé à travers les sombres branchages. Caché derrière un arbre au tronc très large et en pleine obscurité, il avait peu de chances de se faire repérer. Il osa donc jeter un coup d'œil à la scène qui se déroulait juste sous ses yeux.

Les trois Adeptes regardaient le loup qui reniflait vivement chaque feuille, chaque branche, tout en maintenant leur baguette bien en évidence. La tête blonde sous l'une des trois capuches lui confirma ce qu'il avait bel et bien aperçu quelques minutes plus tôt…

- La Brigade a fouillé cette forêt des centaines de fois sans jamais rien trouver, se plaignit un compère de Kerry. On perd notre temps.

- Faut-il que je te rappelle que j'ai vu la Sang-de-Bourbe de mes propres yeux dans la chaumière ? maugréa Kerry d'un ton mauvais. Ce n'est pas un hasard si on se retrouve ici. Je sais qu'elle n'était jamais très loin du garçon, et elle a dû partir se cacher dans cette forêt en nous voyant arriver. Je sais qu'elle est là quelque part, je le sais…

L'obsession maladive de Kerry donna des frissons de dégoût au clone. Elle lui rappelait presque celle que le Lord avait autrefois envers Potter il retrouvait ce même mélange de haine et d'excitation dans la voix. Une voix qui était la sienne et qui l'écœurait profondément en cet instant.

Il pourrait si aisément les tuer, là, tous les trois, d'un simple coup de baguette magique ! Mais les mots d'ordres étaient clairs : risque zéro ! Si jamais l'un des Adeptes parvenait à s'échapper, il en était fini de l'armée des Impurs. De plus, étant donné qu'il se connaissait mieux que personne, le clone devinait la colère qu'inspirait désormais le nom de « Sanfield » au véritable Drago, et il y avait fort à parier que ce dernier se réservait le droit de vengeance.

Une vision d'horreur le sortit de ses pensées. A quelques mètres au-dessus des trois hommes, perchée dans l'arbre, la silhouette de la Gryffondor se dessinait. Le dos contre le tronc, le reste du corps en équilibre sur la branche, elle semblait serrer sa poitrine très fort. En regardant mieux, il vit que c'était sa baguette qu'elle tenait fermement contre elle. Il pouvait même apercevoir sa respiration angoissée, mais son visage restait dans l'ombre.

Il fallait qu'il agisse vite. Les trois idiots n'allaient pas tarder à avoir l'idée de regarder en l'air. Au moment même où cette pensée lui traversait l'esprit, l'un des Adepte levait la tête. Le cœur du clone s'accéléra. Certes, il regardait le mauvais arbre, mais ce n'était qu'une question de secondes. Il se félicita alors d'avoir eu l'instinct d'emmener avec lui cette cape d'invisibilité. Espérant qu'elle tienne encore quelques minutes, il la fit léviter à travers les arbres, lui faisant effectuer un détour dans la pénombre pour ne pas qu'on l'aperçoive. Elle vint se déposer sur la jeune femme qui sursauta au contact du tissu, à l'instant même où l'Adepte dirigeait son faisceau de lumière sur elle. Le clone avait retenu sa respiration, mais il avait agi à temps la baguette n'éclaira que de simples branches. Avec sa propre baguette, il se concentra et murmura :

- Expecto Patronum !

Un renard argenté surgit devant lui.

- Emmène-les loin, lui ordonna-t-il. Et garde toujours de l'avance pour masquer ta lumière.

Aussitôt, l'animal bondit à travers les arbres, remuant les feuilles mortes sous ses pattes agiles. Les Adeptes tombèrent dans le piège sans attendre.

- Là ! s'écria Kerry en pointant sa baguette vers le bruit tandis que le loup s'était soudain mis à grogner.

Le Patronus donnait réellement l'impression de quelqu'un qui courait, et rien ne le différenciait d'un possible Sang-de-Bourbe en fuite… Les trois hommes s'élancèrent alors à sa suite, et l'endroit ne tarda pas à replonger dans la pénombre, ainsi que dans le silence.

- Tu peux sortir de ta cachette, Granger, ricana le clone au bout d'un moment.

En effet, cela faisait bien une minute entière qu'il attendait, s'amusant de la trouille de la jeune femme qui n'avait pas osé bouger d'un pouce. Planquée sous sa cape d'invisibilité, elle fit enfin dépasser le bout de son nez.

- Malefoy ?

- Qui d'autre serait abonné à tes ennuis ?

- Tu es sûr qu'ils sont partis ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Ce dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'ils peuvent revenir. Alors bouge un peu tes fesses et descend de ton perchoir.

- Malefoy, je sais que tu vas refuser de me croire, mais… commença-t-elle tandis qu'elle se laissait glisser sur la terre ferme tant bien que mal.

Alors qu'elle s'époussetait rapidement, il remarqua que la main qui ne tenait pas la cape d'invisibilité tremblait et que ses jambes semblaient avoir du mal à la soutenir. Elle était en état de choc.

- Malefoy, reprit-elle une fois à terre, la mine sérieuse. Ton clone s'est allié à la Brigade Magique, j'ai reconnu sa voix !

- Bah voyons, soupira-t-il. J'aurais dû la voir venir, celle-là !

- Cette fois j'en ai la preuve, je t'assure ! insista-t-elle en s'approchant. Je sais que c'est difficile à accepter, mais il…

Le clone leva son poignet, interrompant aussitôt la jeune femme dont les yeux se posaient sur le bracelet vert.

-…il vient de me sauver la vie, acheva-t-elle à contrecœur.

- Exact. Alors à moins que tu n'aies d'autres accusations à porter à mon égard, on ferait mieux se de mettre en marche. _Lumos !_

Il se délecta de l'évident malaise d'Hermione qui semblait réfléchir aux mots qu'elle allait utiliser, et ne répondit rien lorsqu'elle opta finalement pour un banal « merci ».

- Comment les as-tu éloignés ? questionna-t-elle alors qu'elle lui emboitait le pas.

- Essaierais-tu de changer de sujet dans le but de te rattraper, Granger ?

- Je ne veux rien rattraper du tout, répondit-elle sèchement. Mes suspicions envers toi sont légitimes, et le fait que tu viennes de me sortir du pétrin ne les remet pas en cause. Ce n'était qu'une simple question.

- Eh bien la réponse est un simple patronus. Tu aurais pu y penser toi-même, d'ailleurs.

- Joli coup. Cela dit, trouver des souvenirs heureux n'a pas dû être facile pour toi, ne put-elle s'empêcher d'ironiser.

- J'ai des tas de souvenirs heureux. Comme la tête que tu as tirée le jour où ton idole de McGonagall t'as virée de cours devant tout le monde et sanctionnée pour tricherie.

Hermione poussa une exclamation de surprise.

- C'était toi ! s'écria-t-elle soudain en l'arrêtant par le bras. C'était toi qui avais glissé tous ces morceaux de parchemins gribouillés sous ma chaise !

- En y réfléchissant, je suis probablement abonné à tes ennuis parce que je suis l'auteur de la plupart d'entre eux, s'amusa-t-il à répondre.

Mais la jeune femme ne plaisantait pas du tout.

- J'aurais dû savoir que ce coup monté était le tien ! Ce jour a été le plus humiliant de toute ma scolarité ! Te rends-tu compte du regard déçue que m'a adressé le professeur ? Je ne suis jamais parvenue à me défendre correctement. Raah Malefoy tu n'es qu'un…qu'un…

Fulminante de rage, elle cherchait des mots forts. Mais les rires du Serpentard brouillaient son esprit peu à peu envahi par l'envie de le massacrer. Toutefois, une partie de cet esprit restait occupé par la Brigade qui rôdait toujours dans le coin, et elle n'avait pas le temps de lui régler ses comptes maintenant. Ils reprirent la marche et ne s'adressèrent plus la parole de tout le chemin. Ce ne fut qu'à quelques arbres du point d'arrivée que le clone déclara :

- Bon, on y est.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Tu ne viens pas ?

- J'ai mieux à faire que d'assister à la foule d'hypocrites qui va acclamer ton retour avec leurs étreintes agaçantes. J'avais pour mission de te ramener en vie, c'est fait. Démerde-toi juste pour ne pas te faire capturer durant les quelques mètres restants, tu crois que ça va aller ?

- Acclamer mon retour ? marmonna-t-elle d'un ton lugubre, ignorant ses railleries. Dis plutôt acclamer le don que j'ai de ramener la Brigade là où il ne faut pas ! D'abord, je mets en danger l'Ordre du Phoenix, ensuite Drago, et puis maintenant toute l'armée des Impurs.

- Et revoilà madame-tout-est-toujours-ma-faute, soupira le clone en levant les yeux au ciel. T'étais peut-être responsable de la puanteur de la chaumière, mais en ce qui concerne celle de la forêt, je peux te trouver une cinquantaine de coupables !

- C'est moi que le loup poursuivait et tu le sais très bien, rétorqua-t-elle. Il a été entraîné à reconnaitre _mon_ odeur plus que n'importe quelle autre, c'est Jack qui me l'a… eh tu vas où ?

- Loin de tes jérémiades, lança-t-il tandis qu'il s'éloignait du côté opposé au campement.

- Attends !

Mais il n'attendit pas, et poursuivit son chemin. Hermione se mordit la joue tandis que son cerveau tournait soudain à toute vitesse, pesant le pour et le contre de ce qu'elle hésitait à demander, mais sa voix prit les devants et elle s'entendit s'exclamer :

- Emmène-moi avec toi !

Cette requête avait eu l'effet désiré, car le jeune homme se retourna. Hermione dirigea timidement son faisceau de lumière vers son visage et y découvrit une expression complexe à déchiffrer. Ou plutôt était-ce complexe puisqu'il n'y avait justement, comme d'habitude, aucune expression à déchiffrer…

- Alors ? couina-t-elle.

- Alors non.

- Je ne veux pas rentrer, insista-t-elle avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter un mot. Je ne veux pas voir, comme tu dis, leurs visages rassurés et bienveillants alors que chacun sait parfaitement que je suis un véritable attire-Adepte ! Je ne veux pas faire semblant d'aller bien alors que je suis morte de trouille pour demain. Je ne veux pas voir Malefoy faire mine qu'il n'a pas eu peur pour moi alors que c'est probablement le plus inquiet de tous ! S'il te plait, où que tu ailles, laisse-moi venir. Je me ferai toute petite !

- Ca me rappelle ce que tu m'as dit le jour où tu as voulu entrer dans ma chaumière. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus de chaumière. Tu saisis la morale de l'histoire ?

Hermione rabaissa sa baguette, légèrement déprimée. Vues sous cet angle, les choses étaient évidemment plus compliquées. Elle regarda le clone lui tourner le dos et repartir. Puis, son regard se posa sur la cape qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, elle l'enroula autour d'elle et entreprit de suivre discrètement la silhouette qui marchait un peu plus loin. Cette dernière jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle mais n'arrêta pas sa marche.

- Retournes au camp, Granger, intima-t-il malgré tout.

Hermione fit la moue.

- Je n'ai pas été très discrète, n'est-ce pas ? dut-elle admettre.

- C'est sûr que, niveau camouflage, on peut faire mieux que suivre quelqu'un avec un drap mauve sur la tête.

Elle tira sur la cape et découvrit avec déception que celle-ci ne fonctionnait plus. Fichue bricole de marché ! Mais ce que Hermione Granger veut, Hermione Granger obtient ! Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle convaincrait Malefoy de l'emmener avec lui, peu importe que celui-là soit un tantinet plus grognon !

- Ne me force pas à utiliser la magie, dit-il alors qu'elle continuait de le suivre.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ? Est-ce à l'endroit où tu vas chaque fois que tu disparais ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas venir à la fin ?

- Bon sang, Granger ! s'énerva-t-il en se retournant. On t'a déjà dit que tu étais insupportable ?

- Oui, trois fois par jour. Un pour chaque Malefoy ! Alors ? Où vas-tu ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas. Et même si j'acceptais que tu viennes dans ce bar, tu ne le pourrais pas !

- Un bar, hein ? répéta-t-elle, sa curiosité définitivement piquée au vif. Et pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas t'accompagner ?

- Parce que… articula-t-il en se massant les tempes pour calmer sa colère, ce n'est pas un endroit pour les gens comme toi. C'est assez clair comme ça ?

- Oh, un bar anti-Sang-de-Bourbe, comprit-elle. Eh bien je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais cela fait deux semaines que je m'entraîne à être une Sang Pur. Alors ton vulgaire bar ne me fait pas peur.

Le Serpentard explosa alors de rire. Hermione tenta de ne pas se montrer susceptible, et leva le menton d'un air fier.

- Ah, Granger… rigolait-il encore en hochant la tête. Tu es beaucoup de choses, je te l'accorde volontiers. Mais une Sang-Pur, ça, jamais.

De nouveau, elle ne montra en rien à quel point il venait de la vexer et riposta :

- Ce n'est pas ce que ce disent Djune et le Stupide, deux Sang-Purs de prestance !

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'ils en disent, mais c'est bel et bien ce qu'ils en pensent.

- Tu n'es qu'une mauvaise langue ! s'énerva-t-elle malgré elle. Ils croient en moi ! Le Stupide est…

- …est tellement stupide qu'il en est mort ! la coupa-t-il d'une voix soudain plus forte.

La colère naissante disparut du visage d'Hermione aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

- Quoi ? bredouilla-t-elle.

- Il a brûlé avec la chaumière, révéla-t-il.

Hermione sentit son cœur littéralement fondre. Les larmes lui montèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Mais la voix du clone demeura toujours aussi dure :

- Je ne comptais pas perdre mon temps à t'extirper du roman d'aventure dont tu crois être l'héroïne, mais tu ne cesses de me faire pitié. Djune ne croit pas en toi, pas plus qu'au premier jour, et pas plus que le Stupide. S'ils ne laissaient rien paraître, c'est qu'ils s'acharnent à te transmettre le seul ingrédient dont tu manques cruellement et qui est le seul dont tu auras réellement besoin demain soir : la confiance en toi. Tu peux connaître toutes nos stupides coutumes par cœur si ça te chante, mais elles ne te seront d'aucune utilité sans la profonde conviction que tu vaux mieux que les autres. Un état d'esprit que personne ne parvient à t'intégrer et qui coûtera la vie à toi et à tes petits amis.

Le silence tomba, plus lourd que jamais. Hermione avait presque la nausée, partagée entre l'image du Stupide en train de brûler et l'image de son propre corps, tué sous les sortilèges des Sangs Purs. Toutefois, une étincelle d'espoir refusait de s'éteindre en elle, comme une sorte de certitude inébranlable qu'aucun discours au monde ne pourrait remettre en question malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé :

- Drago ne m'enverrait jamais là-bas s'il n'était pas sûr que aie une chance de m'en sortir…

Bien qu'il fasse sombre, elle aperçut son petit rictus.

- C'est vrai… avoua-t-il contre toute attente. C'est pourquoi lui et moi avons prévu un plan de secours, au cas où les choses tournent mal. Et elles tourneront mal.

- Un plan de secours ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Ton étonnement m'étonne, dit-il en croisant les bras après s'être adossé à l'arbre derrière lui. Tu croyais sincèrement qu'on allait entièrement remettre la vie de notre mère ainsi que la tienne entre les mains de Djune ? Cette femme est aussi obsédée que nous par sa propre vengeance, et lorsqu'arrivera le moment crucial où il lui faudra choisir entre les nouveaux venus de la chaumière ou ses petits protégés, on sera tous les trois sur liste d'attente. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance, il me semblait que ton cher Drago t'avait déjà mis en garde à ce sujet, non ?

Hermione secouait la tête, comme pour ne pas laisser les paroles de Malefoy l'atteindre dans ses convictions. Elle avait tellement confiance en Djune, et Malefoy était si…paranoïaque ! Pourtant, chaque fois qu'elle écoutait son cœur, elle était prise au piège par la confiance infinie qu'elle portait à cet homme. Nul doute qu'elle confierait sa vie aux Serpentards plutôt qu'à l'armée…

- Admettons, admettons ! s'impatienta-t-elle alors pour ne plus y penser. Quel plan miraculeux serait capable de tous nous sauver ?

- Tous ? T'es butée ou tu le fais exprès ? Les esclaves ne sont pas notre problème ! Une fois qu'on aura ma mère, si on sent que votre plan va foirer, on te récupère et on fout le camp.

- Partir en laissant tous ces pauvres gens mourir derrière moi alors que je suis venue pour les sauver ? ricana-t-elle nerveusement. Vous délirez tous les deux ou quoi ? Drago sait parfaitement qu'il est hors de question que...

- Raison pour laquelle je n'étais pas censé te révéler l'existence du plan de secours, la coupa-t-il, à son tour impatient. Le moment venu, tu n'aurais pas eu le choix de nous suivre.

- Je serais capable de haïr Drago pour le reste de ma vie…murmura-t-elle tandis qu'un frisson déplaisant lui parcourait l'échine.

- Il le sait. Mais tu aurais été en vie, c'est tout ce qui lui importe.

Hermione se tut. Malgré la dureté de ces révélations, il était agréable d'avoir enfin affaire à la vérité pure et dure, et non à tout un détour de visages fermés et de fausses réponses auxquels le véritable Drago l'avait habituée. Ce dernier la décevait énormément, en cet instant. Elle qui croyait avoir réussi à mettre en lui une once de compassion pour ce qui arrivait aux esclaves, voilà qu'elle se trompait encore ! Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de risquer sa vie pour eux, et lui avoir forcé la main comme elle l'avait fait n'avait eu pour autre conséquence que de le pousser à remettre le masque de mensonges qu'elle était parvenue à lui ôter lorsqu'ils ne vivaient encore qu'à deux. La présence de tous ces gens faisait renaître chez lui une méfiance qu'Hermione avait réussi à apprivoiser, mais son rapprochement avec les Impurs avait dirigé Drago vers un autre confident, et celui-ci n'était pas réellement le genre d'influence que l'on pourrait lui recommander…

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi il s'énervait lorsque je le mettais en garde contre toi… réalisa-t-elle. J'avais peur que tu mijotes un plan qui interférerait avec le nôtre. Mais il n'y a jamais eu de « nôtre », seulement un « vôtre »… Quel lâche.

- Ça, je te l'accorde ! Il répète à qui veut l'entendre que je ne suis pas comme lui, mais chaque fois qu'il y a du sale boulot à faire, ça l'arrange bien de me le déléguer pour avoir les mains propres !

- Pourquoi m'avoir révélé tout ça ? interrogea-t-elle.

- Parce que t'es assez grande pour décider toute seule, répondit-il alors en redevenant sérieux. Y en a assez de venir à ton secours alors que tu cherches visiblement le danger.

- Je… voulut-elle protester.

Mais il leva une main pour la faire taire.

- Crois-le ou non, je ne critique pas. Je constate des faits. Et les faits sont que vouloir te kidnapper contre ta propre volonté va rendre le sauvetage de ma mère plus long et plus risqué. En ce qui me concerne, ton sort m'importe à peu près autant que celui des esclaves, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Moins on sera, plus vite on disparaîtra du manoir.

- Eh bien, au moins, c'est direct…soupira Hermione qui avait l'impression que son cœur encaissait de mieux en mieux les chocs.

Le clone haussa les épaules, guère touché par la réaction de ses interlocuteurs de manière très générale.

Tout à coup, les aboiements reprirent. Le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour, et elle agrippa le bras du clone.

- Ils reviennent ! Je t'en prie, prends-moi avec toi !

- L'illusion est juste là ! rétorqua-t-il en récupérant vivement son bras.

- S'il te plaît…

- N'as-tu rien écouté de ce que je t'ai dit ? Tu n'as pas l'étoffe d'un Sang-Pur pour me suivre !

- Alors apprends-moi ! J'apprends très vite !

- T'apprendre ? Ils n'ont pas réussi en deux semaines, je n'y parviendrai pas en une nuit !

- Je ne te demande pas de réussir, je te demande d'essayer ! Tu ne peux pas m'annoncer comme ça que je n'ai aucune chance de survivre demain et me laisser en plan ! Tu me dois bien ça !

Elle le vit hésiter. C'était gagné.

- Une condition, Granger ! prévint-il alors. Et cette fois respecte-là !

- Tout ce que tu veux !

- Tu m'obéis au doigt et à l'œil ! Si je décide qu'on part, on part ! Si je te dis de courir, tu cours !

Hermione acquiesça vivement de la tête, bien qu'au fond, elle se fichait pas mal de la condition, tant qu'elle filait d'ici au plus vite !

La voix d'un Adepte qui donne des ordres au chien fut la dernière chose qu'elle entendit.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Le transplanage se révéla agréable, et elle atterrit debout au milieu de…nulle part. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à retrouver la ville, elle retrouva de nouveau la campagne. Les brindilles d'herbe luisaient sous la lune, et semblaient s'étendre sur des kilomètres. En jetant un œil à la tête que le clone tirait, il était facile de deviner qu'il regrettait amèrement son choix de l'avoir emmenée avec lui. Même maintenant qu'il venait de remette sa capuche sur la tête, elle apercevait encore ses lèvres pincées, signe qu'il n'était pas en paix avec lui-même ! Hermione, elle, ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui avait pris de vouloir absolument suivre ce clone qu'elle détestait pourtant. Peut-être cette escapade était-elle, inconsciemment, une nouvelle envie de fuir ses responsabilités, fuir ses peurs, fuir demain… Rendre la nuit interminable, oui, voilà ce qu'elle désirait, au fond.

- Mets-toi pieds nus, commanda-t-il tandis qu'il retirait lui-même ses chaussures.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Il gèle ici !

En effet, la température avait perdu plusieurs degrés et Hermione regretta de ne porter que l'un des simples débardeurs trop grands et délavés que le camp lui avait trouvés.

- On n'a pas le choix si on veut trouver le bar. Il peut être n'importe où, et cette vallée est gigantesque.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi enlev…

- Tais-toi et cherche l'herbe chaude avec moi.

Déconcertée, Hermione le regarda partir pieds nus droit devant. Elle n'eut d'autre choix que de retirer ses chaussures et chaussettes à contrecœur. La froideur de l'herbe la fit grimacer, et elle suivit le jeune homme sans bien saisir ce qu'ils étaient censés faire. Toutefois, son corps commençait peut-être bien à geler, mais son cerveau, lui, n'avait pas cessé de chauffer.

- Alors, en quoi consiste ce plan de secours ? attaqua de nouveau la lionne.

- Tu n'arrêtes jamais ?

- Quoi donc ?

- De poser des questions.

- Si, quand j'obtiens mes réponses. Alors ?

- Un Portoloin. Le plan de secours est un Portoloin.

- Ce genre de magie n'aura jamais d'effet dans l'enceinte du Manoir tout est minutieusement contrôlé pour qu'aucune magie ne passe inaperçue.

- Heureusement que tu es là pour me rappeler constamment ce que je sais déjà, miss je-sais-tout, répliqua-t-il, agacé. Si tu m'écoutais plus souvent au lieu de m'interrompre inutilement, je t'aurais appris que les sortilèges mis en place demain soir ont pour objectif principal de mettre en lumière toute sorte de magie dissimulatrice ou qui permettrait à des résistants de s'incruster à la fête. Il sera par exemple impossible de porter une cape d'invisibilité, ou de boire du polynectar. Mais la grande magie, elle, franchira largement les limites de leurs défenses.

- Depuis quand les Portoloins sont-ils de la grande magie ? pouffa-t-elle.

- Depuis qu'ils nous transportent au-delà des frontières de la Grande Bretagne…

Hermione se stoppa net, le cœur soudain agité.

- Ces Portoloins n'existent pas, affirma-t-elle d'un ton bien plus sûr qu'elle ne l'était elle-même. Ils sont une légende que le Ministère de la Magie a inventée il y a très longtemps pour masquer leur incompétence à traquer des fugitifs d'Azkaban. La prison n'était pas encore la forteresse d'aujourd'hui et les escapades étaient fréquentes. Raconter que ces prisonniers étaient en possession d'une magie si puissante qu'elle pouvait les emmener à l'autre bout du monde en un clin d'œil était, évidemment, bien plus facile à entendre que « ils continuent de nous échapper et se trouvent déjà à l'étranger ». Ne me dis pas que tu crois en ces balivernes.

Le clone s'était également arrêté de marcher, et fixait désormais Hermione de cet air malicieux qui, elle le savait, indiquait qu'il allait prendre un malin plaisir à lui annoncer une chose qu'elle ignorait.

- Cette légende dont tu parles… Je mettrais ma main à couper qu'elle est la raison pour laquelle il a eu l'idée de la rendre réelle.

Un silence de quelques secondes s'instaura, puis Hermione avoua d'un coup :

- Je n'ai rien compris. Qui « il » ?

- A ton avis, Granger… Qui peut bien avoir la prétention de créer un objet que seuls quelques rares livres mentionnent ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Cette fois, elle avait compris.

- Voldemort est parvenu à créer une telle magie ? Oh et ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu es ridicule.

Le clone desserra ses mâchoires, mais conserva un regard menaçant qui transmettait clairement qu'il n'appréciait toujours pas que l'on prononce le nom de son défunt maître.

- Oui, il a réussi. J'ignore de quelle façon, mais je l'ai vu l'utiliser de mes propres yeux lorsqu'il se rendait à l'étranger pour rassembler des fidèles. C'était une clé très petite, de façon à ce qu'il n'y ait qu'une seule main qui puisse la saisir. Il la cachait dans son coffre à la banque de Gringott, et tout comme l'armoire à disparaître, mon cher oncle a récupéré tout ce qui appartenait au Lord. On ferait bien de se remettre en route, mes orteils virent au bleu.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que Valarias l'a en sa possession ? enchaîna-t-elle, infatigable. Peut-être ne sait-il même pas ce que c'est ?

Ils s'étaient remis à marcher, et Hermione se concentra sur leur discussion plus qu'intéressante afin d'oublier le froid de la nuit qui lui glaçait les os.

- Oh il le sait, j'en suis sûr. En plus d'être l'un de ses partisans depuis l'étranger, Valarias idolâtrait littéralement le Maître. Il devait être au courant de beaucoup de choses, et la preuve en est qu'il a réussi à prendre la tête de la Confrérie en convaincant les Adeptes de sa proximité avec le Lord. Et puis, en récupérant le contenu de son coffre, il a dû tomber sur la clé et l'essayer.

- C'est bien joli tout ça, mais où est-elle cette fameuse clé avec laquelle vous comptez vous volatiliser ?

- C'est ce que je tente de découvrir à chacune de mes visites au Manoir.

Hermione s'apprêtait à poser une nouvelle question mais finalement la réponse trouva son chemin toute seule.

- C'est là-bas que tu te rends chaque fois que tu disparais ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- La lumière n'est pas allée très vite cette fois, hein Granger ? nargua-t-il.

- Et alors, tu l'as trouvée ? La clé ?

Il garda le silence pour cette question. Hermione en déduisit que leur super plan de secours n'était resté qu'au stade de l'idéalisme, et que la réalité se révélait bien plus difficile. Contre toute attente, il reprit la parole, et semblait énervé contre lui-même :

- Toutes ces après-midi à faire semblant de lui lécher les bottes pour rien ! J'ai fait ma réapparition avant le bal pour qu'il continue à me faire confiance, mais tout ça n'aura servi à rien si je ne peux pas assurer mes arrières en me barrant de l'Angleterre sans ennuis !

- As-tu fouillé le grenier ?

- Tout ! J'ai tout fouillé dans les moindres recoins dès qu'il me laissait seul. C'est à devenir fou.

- Peut-être l'a-t-il sur lui ?

- Un Portoloin ? T'as d'autres bonnes idées comme celle-là, Granger ? Non, c'est probablement enfermé dans une petite boite ou quelque chose comme ça… Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

Hermione s'était effectivement immobilisée, interpellée par la soudaine chaleur que renvoyait la terre sous ses pieds.

- Tu as trouvé l'herbe chaude ? s'enthousiasma le clone en la rejoignant.

- Heu…je crois, oui. Alors, il se passe quoi maintenant ?

- On suit le chemin !

De nouveau, elle l'observa agir. Il commença par tâtonner l'herbe du pied autour d'eux, puis emprunter une direction d'un pas soudain bien plus assuré. En marchant à sa suite, elle constata que l'herbe restait chaude, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Ils continuèrent ainsi à avancer en s'orientant grâce à la chaleur du sol et aux endroits plus froids qu'il fallait éviter. Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, quelque chose se dessina enfin au loin. Quelque chose de gros. De si gros qu'Hermione se demanda même comment ils ne l'avaient pas discerné plus tôt.

- Est-ce que c'est un arbre ?

- Le bar est tout en haut.

- Pourquoi est-ce que cet endroit est si compliqué à trouver ? soupira-t-elle, fatiguée. On dirait qu'ils se cachent !

- Heu, à ce propos… J'ai peut-être oublié de te préciser un dernier truc.

- Quoi encore ? dit-elle en s'arrêtant, redoutant le pire.

- Il y a une chose que ces Sang-Pur détestent bien au-delà des Sang-de-Bourbe.

- C'est possible, ça ? bougonna-t-elle.

- Les Adeptes.

Hermione haussa les sourcils. Avait-elle bien entendu ?

- Ces Sang-Pur n'ont rien à voir avec ceux que tu vas fréquenter demain, expliqua-t-il. Ils sont râleurs, égoïstes, révoltés contre toute forme de société, et pour la plupart du temps…complètement bourrés.

- Des anarchistes ? grimaça-t-elle.

- Plutôt des bon-vivants de campagne qui n'ont que faire de ce qui se passe dans le monde et qui ne pensent qu'à faire la fête. Toute forme d'autorité les met en colère, et les nouvelles lois comme le Décret de la Confrérie qui exige qu'ils participent à la traque des Sang-de-Bourbe sont venues perturber leurs habitudes. Autrefois, ils maudissaient le Ministère de la Magie, mais, au moins, personne ne venaient les embêter.

- Tu es en train de me dire que toutes mes stratégies de Sang-Pur de première classe ne me seront d'aucune utilité ici ? dit-elle en tentant de maîtriser la panique naissante.

- Je ne suis pas en train de te le dire, je suis en train de te le répéter pour la énième fois. T'en fais pas, il est déjà tard et, avec un peu de chance, ils auront absorbé assez de breuvages pour ne pas trop s'intéresser à toi.

- Mais…mais…on va débarquer comme ça ? Il y a quasiment marqué « étranger » sur notre front !

- Parle pour toi ! Jusqu'à l'année dernière encore, ce bar était comme ma deuxième maison. Il me permettait de sortir du monde réel. D'ailleurs, c'est probablement l'endroit où je me trouvais lorsqu'il y a eu tout ce raffut au sujet de ta soi-disant mort dont je n'ai été au courant que très récemment. Allez, arrête un peu de flipper, c'est typiquement le genre d'attitude qui ne passera pas.

A présent, le cœur d'Hermione battait à tout rompt. Chaque nouveau pas vers cet arbre gigantesque lui ôtait de l'oxygène. Alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres, elle couina malgré elle :

- Peut-être que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, après tout. On…on devrait rentrer au camp.

Le ricanement du jeune homme mit fin à ses espoirs de faire demi-tour. Puis, le clone se retourna vers elle une dernière fois.

- Je suis quasiment sûr que le nom d'Hermione Granger ne leur évoque rien, mais je ne préfère pas prendre de risques. Mieux vaut tenter de t'arranger un minimum.

- M'arranger ? répéta-t-elle en jetant un œil à sa tenue. Je crains qu'on ne puisse faire grand-chose. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ? Malefoy, à quoi tu réfléchis là ? Malefoy… Non !

Mais c'était trop tard. N'en faisant qu'à sa tête, il sortit sa baguette et fendit l'air d'un grand geste horizontal.

- Voilà, c'est déjà mieux, déclara-t-il d'un air satisfait.

D'une main tremblante, la Gryffondor dirigea une main vers ses cheveux…qu'elle ne trouva pas. Lorsqu'elle sentit les premières mèches, elles étaient au niveau de son cou.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait…dit-elle en écarquillant les yeux d'horreur, tandis qu'elle regardait ses anciens cheveux gésir lamentablement dans l'herbe.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'avais calculé les risques d'empirer ton allure et ils étaient en dessous de zéro pourcent. Oh, j'ai failli oublier de raccourcir les rideaux qui te servent de frange…

Nouveau coup de baguette horizontal, et nouveaux cheveux qui lui tombèrent sur le bout du nez.

- Secoue ton museau et en route, ordonna son bourreau avant de tourner les talons.

Encore sous le choc, Hermione sentit ses jambes se mettre en marche tandis que son esprit restait sur place pour faire le deuil de ses boucles vulgairement décapitées.

Plus ils approchaient de l'arbre gigantesque, plus le brouhaha des conversations mélangées à la musique se faisait entendre, et plus on pouvait distinguer une sorte de grande cabane enracinée au cœur des branches démesurément élevées. Ces dernières formaient une majestueuse couronne qui se refermait autour de la cabane, et dont le sommet se fondait dans le ciel sombre.

Au pied du tronc, Hermione leva la tête et eut un haut-le-cœur : c'était vraiment très, très haut.

- Qui va là ?

Elle reconnut la voix aussi facilement que si elle n'avait jamais quitté Poudlard.

- Ce n'est que moi, répondit posément le clone.

Le Baron Sanglant flotta alors vers eux avec un sourire étonnamment chaleureux.

- Même si le temps qui passe m'est bien égal, je dois avouer que votre présence me rend soudain nostalgique, cher Drago… A quand remonte votre dernière visite ?

- A bien trop longtemps, j'en ai peur… répondit ce dernier avec un sourire.

Les yeux noirs du fantôme de Serpentard transpercèrent alors ceux d'Hermione qui baissa instinctivement la tête.

- Inutile de vous cacher, Miss Granger, ricana-t-il d'une voix froide. Je vous ai pratiquement vu grandir… Et mourir aussi, d'ailleurs…

- Laisse-nous monter, Baron, demanda alors le clone en récupérant son sérieux. Je te promets aucun ennui.

- Je garde déjà le silence sur votre identité, rétorqua-t-il, indigné. S'ils découvraient que je couvre un ancien Mangemort, nul doute qu'ils me renverraient à Poudlard, cette ignoble prison !

Hermione ne fut pas surprise que le nouveau régime ne plaise guère aux fantômes, même à celui de Serpentard ! L'école de sorcellerie avait été remaniée autour d'un seul objectif : le contrôle. Aucune faille n'était permise dans l'éducation de la nouvelle génération, et tout ce qui avait autrefois vécu au sein de Poudlard était une source potentielle d'informations sur un passé d'une vingtaine d'années qu'il convenait d'oublier. Si les fantômes n'étaient pas chassés pour la plupart, ils étaient très attentivement surveillés par le concierge qui n'avait aucun scrupule à les enfermer dans la Salle sur Demande spécialement aménagée pour que plus rien n'en sorte…

- Ils n'ont jamais rien découvert et ça ne changera pas ce soir, assura le clone. Je te demande juste de continuer à me faire confiance.

- C'est à elle que je ne fais pas confiance, dit-il en désignant la Gryffondor d'un mouvement de tête. Quelle folie vous prend-t-il de l'amener dans un endroit pareil ?

- C'est l'un des derniers endroits d'Angleterre où l'on peut boire un verre tranquillement, sans se soucier d'être épié par les toutous de la Confrérie. Et c'est le dernier endroit qu'elle a choisi avant de mourir demain, et pour de bon, cette fois.

Hermione tenta de maîtriser sa surprise pour éviter de décrédibiliser les paroles du garçon.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna le Baron, visiblement sceptique.

- Elle a décidé d'aller libérer tous les esclaves du manoir des Jedusors, et ce, demain soir lors du bal qui réunit évidemment les Sang-Pur de haute société mais également la quasi-totalité des brigades de défense de ce pays. Alors, oui, vraiment, elle va mourir.

- Pauvre chose, finit par déclarer le fantôme en donnant à Hermione le regard que l'on réserve aux fous des asiles psychiatriques.

Et c'est d'ailleurs ainsi qu'Hermione se sentait en cet instant : folle. Plantée, au beau milieu de la nuit, au pied d'un arbre monstrueux en compagnie du clone de son ancien ennemi de Poudlard qui tentait de convaincre un fantôme de laisser une Sang-de-Bourbe et un ancien Adepte y monter afin de se mêler à la joyeuse foule de Sang-Pur marginaux et xénophobes qui méprisaient justement les Sang-de-Bourbe et les Adeptes ! Oui, voilà l'originalité qu'elle avait choisie pour, peut-être, la dernière soirée de sa vie. Un sentiment de regret l'envahit lorsqu'elle repensa au camp qui devait probablement être en train de fouiller toute la forêt pour la retrouver.

- Bien, dans ce cas, je suppose que plus rien n'a vraiment d'importance, ce soir… avoua le Baron. Tâchez de vous fondre dans le décor, compris ?

Les deux humains acquiescèrent. Le Baron Sanglant plongea son bras translucide à l'intérieur de l'écorce du grand arbre, y resta quelques secondes en affichant une moue agacée, puis en ressortit d'épaisses lianes, tressées à la façon d'une corde, en réalité attachées à l'une des plus hautes branches qui soit. Le fantôme tendit la corde à celui qu'il pensait être Drago, et ce dernier la tendit à son tour à Hermione.

- Après toi, Granger, sourit-il malicieusement.

C'est avec beaucoup d'appréhension qu'elle la saisit, ne pressentant rien de bon pour la suite. Le clone vint se placer derrière elle et attrapa la fin de la corde.

- Prête ?

- Pas vraiment, admit-elle.

- Eh bien il serait temps de le devenir.

Sur ces mots, il tira un petit coup sec sur les lianes. La réaction fut immédiate, et la corde se hissa vers le ciel avec la rapidité d'un éclair. Tandis que le cœur d'Hermione avait clairement loupé le départ et était resté cloué au sol, son corps, lui, subissait l'ascension fulgurante d'une magie visiblement primaire à en juger par sa brutalité. Ses doigts serraient si fermement les lianes que ses ongles lui entaillaient la paume, et l'air qui s'engouffra sous son débardeur lui glaça la poitrine en même temps que les poumons. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, la corde se retrouva à hauteur de planches de bois dont elle ne chercha même pas l'origine avant de s'écrouler dessus. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut le clone, encore pendu à la corde, poser un pied sur ce même sol où elle s'était effondrée.

Des éclats de voix ainsi que de la musique rock'n'roll lui parvenaient très distinctement aux oreilles, désormais, et elle sentit la présence d'un léger vent qu'il n'y avait pas en bas. D'ailleurs, elle préféra oublier qu'elle se trouvait actuellement à une quarantaines de mètres au-dessus du sol et se releva en prenant bien soin de ne pas baisser le regard. Ce qu'elle s'autorisait à voir, cependant, avait l'allure à la fois d'une terrasse et d'un balcon : le bar entier reposait sur ces longues planches de bois dont la moitié continuaient de s'étendre au-dessus du vide, soutenant des tables et des chaises probablement utilisées dans des périodes plus chaudes.

- On dirait une baleine échouée, entendit-elle le clone soupirer. Tu ne pourrais pas faire l'effort de ressembler à quelque chose, de temps en temps ?

- J'ai eu la respiration coupée avec ce sortilège à deux mornilles ! se défendit-elle. Tu aurais pu me prévenir.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et se posta face à la porte de la cabane, à travers laquelle résonnait un effrayant mélange de voix fortes et de rires aigus.

- Premier conseil de la soirée, dit-il tandis qu'elle venait le rejoindre, ne baisse pas le regard quand tu te feras détailler des pieds à la tête. C'est un passage obligé et peu agréable, mais ces quelques secondes sont cruciales dans leur façon de te juger par la suite.

- D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle en sentant de nouveau l'angoisse s'emparer d'elle.

Elle aurait tellement préféré rester là, plantée sur le seuil de l'entrée, sans jamais avoir à le franchir. Mais le clone poussa la porte, et le long grincement de celle-ci s'achevait déjà dans un silence complet avant même qu'Hermione ait aperçu le moindre visage. De toute façon, la lumière l'aveugla aussitôt, ses pupilles abandonnant la douceur de la nuit pour retrouver les éclairages agressifs de la pièce. Pièce sur laquelle elle fit semblant de s'attarder pour n'avoir à croiser aucun des regards surpris et méfiants qui la dévisageaient en ce moment-même.

La salle n'avait vraiment rien de particulier, ni d'original comparé à toute la magie nécessaire pour parvenir jusqu'à elle : des tables en bois, des chaises en bois, des murs en bois, des lustres flottants sous un plafond de bois, des tapis imbibés de taches de toute sorte, des tableaux vieillots, une odeur d'humidité, un parquet qui craque, des mouches qui volettent, des hommes gros et mal rasés, des femmes grosses et pas coiffées, et enfin un bar tout au fond de la pièce sur lequel reposait un vieux poste de musique, bien que le son de cette dernière soit , ainsi que sa barman qui n'échappait pas à la définition des femmes du coin. En fait, Hermione avait toujours détesté les bars, et elle venait de se souvenir pourquoi.

A peine entré, le clone avançait déjà vers une table libre, adressant au passage quelques salutations silencieuses à ceux qui semblaient le connaître. Hermione, elle, fixa la table durant les dix mètres qui l'en séparaient. Toujours en ignorant le silence que venait de créer leur entrée, elle saisit la chaise et s'y installa tandis que le clone faisait de même. Évidemment, sa chaise se révéla être extrêmement bancale.

- Ça alors, si ce n'est pas Jimmy !

Hermione leva les yeux vers l'homme qui venait de s'adresser à eux, mais réalisa bien vite que la voix appartenait à la barman. Cette dernière avança vers leur table, une main sous un plateau et l'autre disparue au fin fond d'une hanche aussi large qu'épaisse.

- Ça en fait un bout'temps ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Vous m'avez manqué, Jen, répondit le clone avec une sympathie qu'Hermione ne lui soupçonnait pas.

La dénommée Jen se mit à sourire et Hermione s'arrêta un instant sur la couleur de ses dents, légèrement perturbante, ainsi que sur le bout de chewing-gum qui en dépassait. Mais, très vite, elle dut remonter le regard pour croiser celui de la grosse femme qui la toisait à son tour.

- T'nous a ram'né une copine je vois ! Comment s'appelle ?

Hermione répondit à toute vitesse :

- Pansy !

Elle sentit alors le regard du clone se poser sur elle, et réalisa seulement que son nom de couverture n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée ce soir.

- Hum…grogna Jen. Qu'est-ce' je vous sers ?

- Un whisky pour moi, comme toujours, répondit le Serpentard.

- Une bièraubeurre, merci, répondit-t-elle à son tour.

Les autres clients, qui n'avaient pas cessé de les observer, se mirent à rire.

- Allons, Pansy ! ricana le clone à ses côtés. Tu ne vas pas faire la même blague à chaque fois, hein ?

Il était clairement en train d'essayer de rattraper la gourde qu'elle venait de lâcher, et Hermione se força à rire à son tour, bien que le son qui sortit de sa bouche aurait pu être le rire de Rogue.

- Deux pur-feu, assura finalement le clone.

Jen s'éloigna, et Hermione ressentit plus que jamais le poids de tous les regards sur elle.

- Une bièraubeurre, Granger ? Sérieusement ?

Elle se tourna vers lui, légèrement irritée :

- Je n'aime pas l'alcool, c'est un crime ? chuchota-t-elle vigoureusement.

- Ici, oui !

- Je me suis toujours promise de retrouver le doux goût de la bièraubeurre au moins une fois avant de mourir dans cette fichue guerre !

- Arrête de chuchoter !

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si tout le monde nous regarde !

- Ils te regardent justement parce que tu chuchotes, et parce que je suis bêtement en train de sourire pour ne pas montrer que tu me fous la honte !

Effectivement, Hermione le regardait l'enguirlander tout en souriant, laissant les mots couler entre ses dents serrés par l'hypocrisie. Contre toute attente, l'illusion ridicule d'une conversation normale entre deux amis sembla fonctionner car les Sang-Pur reprirent peu à peu les leurs. Seul un vieillard, assis à une table qui leur faisait face, continuait de les fixer d'un œil mauvais. Son visage rouge et ridé était à moitié enseveli sous sa barbe grise, mais ses yeux clairs révélaient une lucidité inquiétante.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me fixe comme ça ? paniqua-t-elle sans parvenir à détacher son propre regard.

- Oublie-le, il est sénile, répondit le clone en attrapant les deux verres de whisky qui venaient de léviter jusqu'à eux. Tiens, ça te détendra ! Et cesse un peu de te toucher les cheveux.

- Je ne veux pas de ta cochonnerie, bougonna-t-elle en continuant de tortiller ses mèches, ne s'habituant pas à ce qu'elles chatouillent son cou.

- Tu rigoles, c'est un breuvage des dieux ! Si je ne savais pas qu'il serait là avec nous ce soir, jamais je n'aurais accepté de t'emmener avec moi !

Les muscles raides, Hermione tenta de se détendre, mais cette initiative fut de très courte durée : un homme venait de se lever de sa table et avançait désormais vers la leur. Hermione planta ses griffes dans la cuisse de son voisin qui recracha sa gorgée sous le coup de la douleur. Il n'eut pas le temps de pester car l'homme s'adressa à lui d'une voix enjouée :

- Jimmy ! Mon vieux pote !

Sa silhouette était maigre, ses cheveux aussi noirs que sa peau était blanche, mais le plus frappant était sans nul doute la rangée de sept ou huit diamants qui brillaient sur chacune de ses oreilles.

- Breck, salua le clone d'un air beaucoup moins enthousiaste.

- Ça fait un bail ! Alors, ce tour du monde ?

Etonnée, Hermione haussa les sourcils tandis que son voisin haussait les épaules :

- Je n'ai pas voyagé comme prévu. J'ai eu…quelques soucis familiaux qui m'ont empêché de partir.

- Ah, merde. Au moins, ça t'a apparemment permis de rencontrer cette délicieuse créature…

Il offrit à Hermione un sourire à peu de choses près aussi charmant que celui de Jen.

- On touche avec les yeux, Breck, prévint le clone sans lever les siens du whisky qu'il sirotait.

- Je me nomme Breck, se présenta-t-il à Hermione en imitant un début de révérence.

- J'avais compris, ne put-elle s'empêcher de répliquer non sans un certain dégoût.

- Avez-vous les oreilles percées, miss ?

- Pardon ? hoqueta-t-elle.

- Je suis spécialisé dans les piercings ! A n'importe quelle heure, à n'importe quel endroit et dans n'importe quel endroit…

Il ricana tandis que le teint d'Hermione virait au rose. Oh non, était-ce ce genre de métaphore répugnante dont elle ne saisissait jamais le sens ? Elle qui était si heureuse d'être sortie de l'adolescence pour ne plus avoir à subir ce genre d'ambigüités ! S'il y avait bien une chose qu'Hermione Granger ne maîtrisait pas, c'était bien les métaphores masculines. Combien de fois avait-elle été la seule à ne pas rire à l'une des blagues de ce pervers de Mike Hart à Poudlard ? Les élèves l'avaient toujours prise pour une « coincée », mais la vérité était qu'elle ne savait jamais déterminer si on se moquait d'elle ou non.

- Allô ? Miss ? Alors, boucles d'oreille ou pas ? la réveilla-t-il en lui présentant toute une palette de piercings.

- Tu n'auras pas tenu une minute avant de nous présenter ton business, hein ? dit alors le clone.

- Tu sais comment c'est par ici, Jimmy ! Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'occasions de présenter mes petits bijoux aux dames !

Cette dernière phrase acheva de rendre Hermione confuse, et elle porta machinalement son verre de whisky à la bouche pour masquer sa gêne. Pouah ! Quelle odeur infecte ! Comment faisait-on pour avaler ce truc ? Etant donné ses cavités nasales à présent brûlées, il faudrait être complètement fou pour s'infliger la même chose à la gorge !

- Laissez-moi donc vous conseiller ! proposa Breck avec enthousiasme.

Il lui ôta le verre de la bouche avant de dégager ses cheveux bouclés du revers de sa main, sûrement pour apercevoir ses oreilles. Mais à peine eut-il effleuré sa joue que sa main se retrouva plantée à la table, transpercée par un couteau de poche sorti de nulle part. L'homme hurla sa douleur au visage d'Hermione qui, dépassée par les évènements, regardait d'un air ébahi la main clouée contre le bois tandis qu'un filet de sang s'échappait du long de la paume.

- Pu…putain…Jimmy ! couina-t-il en dévisageant le Serpentard. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Il y a une chose sur moi que tu sembles avoir oubliée, « mon pote », dit posément ce dernier. Je ne dis les choses qu'une seule fois. Alors à moins que tu ne confondes les yeux avec les mains, ce dont je doute fortement, permets-moi de reprendre ce couteau car il n'est pas à moi.

Et il retira la lame de sa fente, arrachant une nouvelle exclamation de douleur à Break.

- Pauvre taré, cracha celui-ci en reprenant sa panoplie de diamants avec lui.

Il retourna s'assoir à sa table et se contenta de finir sa bière en faisant la sourde oreille aux moqueries des spectateurs qui s'étaient amusés de la scène.

Le détachement avec lequel ce petit incident était vécu par tous ces gens ne manqua pas d'interpeller Hermione dont le cœur battait encore à tout rompt. Elle reporta son attention sur le clone : il buvait les dernières gorgées de son verre, puis le présenta vide à l'attention de Jen qui lui fit un signe de tête en retour.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? aboya-t-elle aussi discrètement que ses émotions le lui permettaient. A quel moment est-on passé de « ne pas attirer l'attention » à « poignarder un homme » ? Hein ? T'as des tendances schizophrènes ou quoi, Malefoy ?

Ce dernier ne répondit pas et tendit la main vers le nouveau verre qui lévitait vers lui, mais Hermione le saisit juste avant et le déposa à l'autre bout de la table, décidée à obtenir son attention.

- Granger, soupira-t-il. C'est exactement le genre de comportement qui fait que je suis à ma place ici, et que toi non. Je suis un Sang-Pur, tu te souviens ? Quand on m'emmerde, je le fais savoir. Tu ferais justement bien d'en faire autant si tu tiens tellement à ne pas avoir d'ennuis.

Il allongea son bras et récupéra le verre de whisky. Hermione, elle, examinait dans sa tête les paroles du clone. Il avait probablement raison, au final personne n'ici n'avait eu l'air choqué de sa réaction envers Break, un peu plus tôt. Personne sauf elle. S'il y avait donc quelqu'un qui attirait l'attention ici, c'était bien elle.

Toujours autant envahie par l'adrénaline qui ne semblait pas vouloir lui laisser de répit, Hermione ignora la chaleur étouffante qui lui bloquait la respiration et se leva.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'inquiéta le clone.

- Je suis pratiquement en équilibre sur cette chaise pourrie, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulut forte mais qui atteignit à peine l'oreille du clone.

Elle s'avança jusque la table voisine où étaient assis un homme avec ce qui était sûrement sa femme, ou peut-être sa sœur si on jugeait leurs exacts mêmes cheveux gras comme un lien de parenté, voire sa mère si jamais leur obésité résultait d'un facteur héréditaire, mais peut-être n'était-ce pas vraiment le moment ni l'endroit de dévisager les personnes comme elle était en train de le faire, alors plus vite elle cesserait, plus elle aurait de chances de ne pas se faire littéralement bouffer.

- Qu'est-ce tu regardes, étrangère ? finit par s'énerver l'homme d'une voix bourrue.

Plantée devant eux depuis quelques éternelles secondes, Hermione se concentra pour ne pas paraître trop courtoise et désigna la chaise vide à côté d'elle :

- J'enaibesoin, lâcha-t-elle lorsque sa gorge se décida à se détendre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle bave ? demanda la femme d'une voix tout aussi grasseyante.

- J'en ai besoin ! répéta Hermione en essayant de régler la tonalité de sa voix sur la même onde que la leur. La chaise ! Je voudrais la prendre !

Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut malgré elle le clone qui venait de plonger sa tête dans les mains, comme pour se cacher d'un spectacle désespérant. D'ailleurs, l'homme et la moitié d'homme se mirent à rire, autant que leurs poumons semblaient le leur permettre, et elle se demanda d'abord s'ils n'étaient pas en train de s'étouffer.

- La chaise est prise, mam'zelle, finit-il par répondre.

- Mais…par qui ? demanda bêtement Hermione en regardant autour d'elle.

- Par mes pieds ! s'écria-t-il en soulevant ses deux grosses jambes qu'il laissa retomber sur la chaise en question.

Ils éclatèrent de rire de nouveau, cette fois suivis par plusieurs clients derrière elle. Comme il n'était pas possible de devenir plus rouge qu'il ne l'était déjà, le visage d'Hermione opta pour une soudaine couleur pâle.

- Je vois, souffla-t-elle.

Sous les rires de plus en plus forts, elle retourna s'assoir auprès du clone qui la contemplait avec de grands yeux admiratifs.

- Alors là… dit-il en tirant une petite révérence. Là… je m'incline. Du grand art.

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de fixer les gouttes de sang de Break absorbées par le vieux bois de la table. Le clone fit glisser son verre toujours plein vers elle, mais elle le repoussa encore.

Que faisait-elle ici, par Merlin ? En train d'écouter tous ces ricanements de gens qu'elle ne comprenait pas ? Qu'elle n'appréciait même pas ! Pourquoi passait-elle sa dernière soirée avec le pire des trois clones ainsi que les pires des sorciers, quand elle aurait pu être aux côtés des Impurs, des gens qui l'aimaient ?

Hermione osa lever la tête et tomba aussitôt dans le regard bleu ciel du vieil homme qui, lui, ne riait pas du tout. Il continuait simplement de l'observer, sans relâche. Et s'il l'avait reconnue ? Et s'il connaissait l'identité d'Hermione Granger ?

Cette supposition se révéla être la goutte de trop dans le vase de son angoisse, et tous les muscles de son corps sans exception étaient si contractés qu'elle fût saisie par une soudaine envie de vomir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Granger ? lui souffla à l'oreille le clone qui remarqua son teint blafard. Arrête ton cinéma, tout le monde nous regarde.

Effectivement, les rires avaient lentement cédé la place à l'unique son des guitares électroniques. Ou bien était-ce elle qui n'entendait plus rien ? Les lèvres du Serpentard bougeaient, mais elle ne comprenait plus. Tout paraissait si lointain, tout à coup…

Elle sentit une poigne puissante lui saisir le bras et la soulever, puis se laissa emmener vers la sortie en titubant, soutenue par le jeune homme qui la supportait d'une main discrète. Ils franchirent la porte du bar et disparurent vers l'extérieur sans un regard en arrière.

L'air froid s'engouffra dans ses poumons et réveilla son cerveau en quelques secondes, comme reconnecté à la réalité.

- Qu'est-ce que… commença-t-elle d'une voix encore essoufflée.

- Tu as fait une crise d'angoisse.

Hermione leva les yeux vers le clone qui lui tournait le dos : accoudé à la rambarde du balcon, il fixait la lune gigantesque.

- Rentrons, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Il se retourna et la dévisagea.

- Alors quoi, tu abandonnes comme ça ?

- Exactement, avoua-elle.

- Et tu comptes t'infiltrer au Bal des Sang-Pur demain avec ce même courage ?

- C'est bon, lâche-moi, Malefoy. Je n'ai pas besoin de tes sermons.

- Je crois que si, au contraire, déclara-t-il contre toute attente. C'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé de t'emmener avec moi, non ? Pour réussir là où mes clones ont échoué.

- Oui eh bien oublie tout ça, d'accord ? Tu avais raison, je n'ai pas l'étoffe d'une Sang-Pur, ça te va ? Maintenant allons-y.

- On ne va nulle part, Granger, dit-il sèchement. Pas avant que tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe.

La Gryffondor le regarda un instant, déconcertée par son attitude.

- Depuis quand ça t'intéresse que je réussisse ma mission ou non ? se défendit-elle.

- Depuis que je ne reconnais plus la sorcière qui est devant moi.

Les traits d'Hermione se détendirent, soudain touchée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? poursuivit-il. Pourquoi est-ce que tu pétais le feu quand je t'ai recroisée pour la première fois il y a quelques semaines, obsédée par l'idée de révolution, et pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai retrouvée, il y a seulement une heure, cachée en haut d'un arbre pour échapper à des Adeptes, la baguette magique en guise de bâton de prière plutôt qu'en arme ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre les deux ? Où est la rebelle qui a empoisonné son maître pour retrouver une liberté qui lui est chère, et ce, au péril de sa vie ?

Hermione détourna le regard pour s'empêcher de pleurer, refusant de laisser s'incruster dans sa tête le visage d'Elena, véritable héroïne de cette histoire d'empoisonnement.

- Répond ! insista-t-il d'une voix plus forte. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Drago Malefoy ! cria-t-elle alors. Il s'est passé Drago Malefoy ! Tu voulais une réponse ? Là voilà !

Le silence du clone indiqua que la simple évocation de ce nom lui avait suffit à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais Hermione reprit tout de même la parole, lancée sur un terrain qui la rongeait depuis trop longtemps :

- Depuis qu'il a débarqué dans ma vie, j'ai consacré plus de temps à penser à lui qu'à penser à la guerre. Et tu veux savoir ? Ça m'a fait du bien ! Un bien fou ! Trois ans que je ne m'accordais aucun répit entre essayer de sauver les esclaves et sauver ma peau. Mais ma rencontre avec Drago a changé tout ça j'ai mis de côté mes projets pour pouvoir l'aider à créer sa potion. Nos disputes me ramenaient à Poudlard, loin de la guerre. Sa chaumière a été une véritable bulle de sécurité, j'ai commencé à ne plus faire de cauchemars, à ne plus avoir peur de rien dès qu'il se trouvait avec moi ! Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je ne prenais plus soin des autres, on prenait soin de moi. Je me suis sentie protégée, et même…aimée ! Quelle idiote ! Lui aussi avait trouvé en moi un refuge pour ne plus penser à sa mère, et j'ai bêtement pris ça pour… Peu importe ! Toujours est-il qu'il m'a redonné goût à la vie. Plus les jours passaient, et moins j'avais envie de quitter cet état de bien-être, ce repos dont j'avais tant besoin ! Et si avant je n'avais pas peur de mourir pour la cause, eh bien maintenant si ! C'est égoïste, hein ? Oui, ça l'est ! Mais je ne veux plus mourir, je veux vivre. Je veux vivre auprès de lui…

Hermione renifla. Elle se rendit seulement compte que ses joues étaient trempées. Elle n'avait pas réussi, une fois de plus, à rester impassible lorsqu'elle parlait de ses sentiments. Son cœur était si serré, à présent …

- Il a détruit tout ça, poursuivit-elle malgré tout. Parce qu'il m'a avoué n'avoir aucun sentiment pour moi. Aucun. Tu peux y croire, toi ? Toute cette complicité, toutes ces rigolades, tous ces petits moments à deux … juste dans ma tête ! Et uniquement dans la mienne. Alors, non, effectivement, je ne suis plus cette fille-robot obsédée par la révolution et la guerre qui s'était promise de ne plus jamais s'attacher à quiconque, et qui était prête à n'importe quel sacrifice pour changer le monde. Et oui, j'ai perdu confiance en moi, confiance en les autres, confiance en la magie ! Elle a tué devant moi tant de personnes, et en a sauvé si peu… Je n'ai plus envie d'apprendre d'elle, de découvrir toutes les horreurs qu'elle peut faire et tous les cris qu'elle peut arracher à des inconnus qui reviennent chaque nuit dans mes cauchemars !

Hermione fit une pause, traversée par des images familières qui n'étaient jamais très loin, patientant sous la surface pour la moindre occasion de jaillir devant ses yeux. Elle ferma ces derniers pour se concentrer sur ce qu'elle tentait de faire comprendre à son interlocuteur qui, jusque là, avait eu le respect de ne pas l'interrompre.

- Je suis redevenue moi-même, au contraire, lâcha-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes. Tu dis que tu ne me reconnais plus, mais la sorcière soi-disant forte que je suis depuis j'ai quitté l'Ordre du Phoenix n'est pas moi. Elle n'était qu'une protection qui a fini par prendre le dessus sur ma véritable personnalité. En revanche, celle que je suis lorsque Drago parvient à me mettre hors de moi, elle, c'est la vraie Hermione. Une femme plus si forte que ça, qui s'est de nouveau permis d'avoir des rêves, d'avoir un futur à partager avec un homme qui a su retrouver le peu d'humanité qu'il me restait. Une femme plein d'illusions, maintenant je le sais. Il ne veut pas de moi, et je me retrouve soudain toute seule face à cette immense tâche qui m'attend demain et je…je n'ai plus la force d'être de nouveau seule, de retourner comme avant, lorsque je croyais encore que ma solitude était ma puissance. La vérité, aujourd'hui, c'est que je ne sais plus vraiment pourquoi ou pour qui je me bats. Quel intérêt de s'acharner à survivre si je n'ai personne avec qui partager cette vie ? Cet avant-goût d'un bonheur possible que Drago m'a laissé entrevoir à son insu, avant de me le retirer brutalement, a été le coup dur de trop dans mon enfer. Je me sens vide, je me sens faible, et je me sens seule. Mais, bien sûr, cela n'a aucune importance pour personne, parce qu'Hermione Granger est avant tout une grande révolutionnaire, n'est-ce pas ? Une femme forte qui n'a pas peur, qui a déjà trop perdu pour faire demi-tour alors quel autre destin plus glorieux que la mort peut-il bien l'attendre, de toute façon ?

Elle tourna soudain le dos au clone, submergée par la tristesse et le pathétique de ses propres paroles. Il y en avait marre qu'il la voit pleurer comme ça, même si son précédent discours l'avait de toute façon mise à nue. En vérité, ce n'était pas à lui qu'elle avait voulu dire tout ça, mais à elle-même. Elle s'était si longtemps interdit de ressentir quoi que ce soit envers Drago Malefoy, avait tant de fois refoulé les possibilités qu'il y ait quelque chose entre eux qu'il faisait du bien d'enfin admettre la présence de son mal-être.

Alors qu'elle se préparait mentalement à une réaction ennuyée ou moqueuse de la part du clone, elle fut surprise de l'entendre conserver son ton très dur, toutefois dénué d'empathie :

- Il ne t'aime pas, ok ! Ce n'est pas franchement une surprise pour toute personne sensée. Et alors ? Depuis quand as-tu besoin de lui pour savoir qui tu es ?

Hermione se retourna pour lui faire face, incertaine de le suivre. Il avait l'air toujours aussi déconcerté, ne comprenant pas bien ce qu'il se passait.

- Granger, ça me déchire la bouche de l'admettre, mais tu es une grande sorcière. Du moins, tu l'étais. Tu peux faire croire à ton cher Drago qu'il a réussi à te redonner goût à la magie, mais pas à moi. C'est bien la preuve, en passant, que je ne suis pas lui ! Et toi, ce n'est pas parce que tu tiens une baguette magique de nouveau que tu es redevenue la sorcière que tu étais.

Il s'avança et passa une main derrière elle. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, il avait extirpé sa baguette de sa poche et la brandissait à présent devant ses yeux.

- Tu trimballes ce bout de bois avec toi comme une marque d'appartenance à la catégorie « sorcier », et tu l'utilises pour faire léviter quelques objets à droite à gauche, mais lorsque tu es en réel danger, c'est à peine si tu te rappelles à quoi ça sert ! Merde, Granger ! Réveille-toi ! Tu fais partie des personnes qui ont contribué directement à la mort du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ! Et tu n'avais pas plus de dix-huit ans à ce moment-là ! Et seulement quinze lorsque tu as affronté des Mangemorts qui n'hésitaient pas à essayer de te tuer, toi et tes amis ! Seulement onze quand tu as déjoué des tas de pièges conçus pourtant par de grands sorciers ! Et je ne parle pas de ces trois dernières années où tu es quasiment devenue une légende pour avoir réussi à t'échapper du manoir de Mayer. Est-ce vraiment cette fille-là qui a peur d'une bande de Sang-Pur trop bourrés pour tenir correctement debout ? Que tu perdes foi en l'amour, l'amitié, le bonheur et autres fantaisies réservées aux simples d'esprit, d'accord ! Mais que tu perdes foi en la magie, toi ? C'est juste ridicule ! Elle était quasiment la raison de ton existence, à Poudlard ! Et si tu crois que faire semblant que tu n'en as plus besoin est ce qui va te ramener ta vie d'avant, tu te voiles la face ! Elle est au contraire ta seule chance de vivre un jour dans le monde nouveau que tu espères tant. Alors cesse de te cacher derrière tes excuses minables, et souviens-toi qui tu es lorsque tu as ceci entre les mains…

Il lui tendit la baguette magique qu'il lui avait fauchée un peu plus tôt. Hermione leva la tête vers le clone, le seul des trois qui ait des yeux davantage gris que bleus, et probablement le seul qui soit encore capable de la terroriser avec son seul regard.

- Tu es capable de réduire ce bar en cendres en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour que ces idiots comprennent ce qu'il se passe ! insista-t-il. Ils impressionnent la partie de toi qui ne connaît pas le monde des Sang-Pur, mais ils ne peuvent pas rivaliser une seule seconde avec la sorcière que tu es, et tu le sais très bien. Il suffit juste de t'en souvenir, Granger. Souviens-toi de quoi tu es capable.

Elle fut extrêmement longue à se décider à tendre les doigts vers la baguette qu'il exposait devant elle, mais même lorsqu'elle referma sa prise autour de l'objet, elle ne put s'empêcher d'hésiter :

- Je ne sais pas si je peux, Malefoy…

Les traits du Serpentard s'assombrirent d'un coup. Il se recula légèrement.

- Tu sais quoi ? dit-il sèchement. Tu as raison. Peut-être que je perds mon temps avec toi. Après tout, tu es une Sang-de-Bourbe, et personne n'ignore que la magie n'est pas faite pour vous.

Hermione tira un petit sourire ému.

- C'est gentil d'essayer une sorte de psychologie inversée, Malefoy, mais Drago m'a déjà avoué qu'il ne croyait pas en la supériorité d'un sang sur un autre. Et comme tu n'es pas un clone spécialement plus bête que lui, je ne crois pas que tu penses différemment.

- Eh bien détrompe-toi, Granger. Faute de le répéter, nous ne sommes pas les mêmes personnes, et je crois fermement que douter de la magie comme tu le fais ne pourrait jamais arriver à un Sang-Pur, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle fait réellement partie de nous, ce qui ne semble pas être ton cas vu que tu la dissocies de ta vie comme on mettrait de côté un ami qui ne nous convient plus.

- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, se conforta-t-elle.

- Je le pense, et je suis en train de le voir de mes propres yeux. Tu ne mérites même pas de conserver ça.

Il tendit le bras pour reprendre la baguette magique, mais Hermione esquiva son geste et recula à son tour.

- Donne-la moi, ordonna le clone d'un ton très sérieux en tendant la main.

- Non ! s'offusqua-t-elle. Arrête, quoi que tu essaies de faire, ça ne marchera pas !

Mais le jeune homme ne l'écouta pas et lui envoya soudain une décharge, la même qu'elle avait l'habitude de recevoir par Drago et le Stupide lorsqu'elle échouait aux entraînements.

- Aïe ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! Aïe !

La seconde décharge, plus forte, avait endolori son épaule.

- Redonne-moi cette baguette, et j'arrêterai, se contenta-t-il de dire.

- Certainement pas ! Alors inutile de…aïe ! Malefoy !

Il envoya une quatrième décharge, mais cette fois, Hermione repoussa le sortilège. Etonnée par ses propres réflexes qui venaient de la défendre avant même qu'elle n'en ait l'intention, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine reconnaissance envers sa baguette. Le clone ne cessa pas pour autant de s'acharner sur elle, mais Hermione repoussa la cascade de décharges aussi facilement que la première fois.

- C'est bon, arrête, Malefoy ! s'énerva-t-elle tandis qu'il ne lui laissait aucun répit. J'ai compris !

Il ne répondit pas, mais ne s'arrêta pas non plus. Les sortilèges fusaient, de plus en plus rapidement et de plus en plus fort. Hermione n'avait pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit, car toute son attention était monopolisée par la nécessité de se défendre.

- Arrête ! Stop ! parvint-elle à crier entre deux sortilèges.

C'en était trop, son bras fatiguait de remuer autant pour éviter la moindre attaque, et l'autre idiot ne semblait pas près de mettre fin à cette offensive. Soudain, à bout de nerfs, Hermione repoussa une dernière décharge puis s'écria dans la foulée :

- Expulso !

Sa rage se mêla au sortilège dont l'éclair blanc atteignit de plein fouet la poitrine de l'adversaire. Celui-ci fut projeté avec tant de force que son corps virevolta dans les airs une fraction de seconde avant de disparaître derrière la balustrade.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, puis, prise de panique, se précipita à la rambarde et regarda par-dessus bord. Aussi loin que sa vue le lui permettait, il n'y avait aucune personne écrasée comme une omelette dans l'herbe, quarante mètres plus bas.

- Eh bah ce n'était pas du plongeon de Cracmol, ça !

Hermione sursauta lorsqu'apparut une tête blonde à côté d'elle, également penchée au dessus du vide.

- Tu…souffla-t-elle, encore sous le choc. Tu es…

- Vivant, oui. Il en faut un peu plus pour tuer un Malefoy. Mais c'est un bon début.

Il souriait. Ou, du moins, il n'avait pas l'air énervé, pour une fois. Même plutôt fier.

- Alors ? questionna-t-il.

Hermione le regardait encore bouche bée, traversée par un flot d'énergie qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti depuis longtemps. Devant son mutisme, il précisa :

- Je veux dire, alors ça fait quoi d'être de nouveau en mesure de te défendre toute seule ? Parce que j'aimerais bien résilier mon abonnement à tes emmerdes.

Hermione rigola. C'était bien la première fois que ce Malefoy là la faisait rire. Lorsqu'elle redevint un peu plus sérieuse, elle s'efforça d'exprimer autant de gratitude que possible à travers son regard, et finit même par dire :

- Tu avais raison. Je n'ai pas besoin de Drago Malefoy pour savoir qui je suis. Seulement d'une partie de lui.

Les traits du garçon récupérèrent leur impassibilité suite aux paroles d'Hermione, et même une certaine froideur. Qu'avait-elle dit de mal ? Etait-il si allergique à la moindre démonstration d'affection ?

- Bon, on ne va pas rester là toute la nuit, trancha-t-il. J'ai un whisky qui m'attend.

Hermione se redressa de toute sa hauteur, et déclara avec un petit air malicieux :

- Et moi une bièraubeurre.

**oOoOoOoOo**

C'est avec une vision des choses totalement différente qu'Hermione poussa la porte d'entrée, cette fois.

Elle ne vit pas des sorciers dangereux, sans cœur, hostiles et prêts à tuer de sang-froid n'importe quel Sang-de-Bourbe qui perdrait son chemin par ici. Et même si c'était le cas, ils n'en étaient pas impressionnants pour autant. Parce qu'elle s'appelait Hermione Granger, et qu'elle avait bravé dans sa vie des créatures et des sorciers bien plus terrifiants que les Sang-Pur qui se tenaient devant ses yeux, ces derniers en réalité davantage dotés d'un mauvais caractère plutôt que d'une véritable soif de sang à l'image des Adeptes, comme elle l'avait d'abord cru.

Les yeux suspicieux qui se braquèrent sur elle furent néanmoins toujours aussi désagréables à affronter, mais elle ne détourna pas les siens. La tête haute, avec un air aussi indifférent que possible, elle traversa la pièce jusqu'au bar du fond, et interpella Jen qui essuyait machinalement un verre avec un torchon. D'ailleurs, ce petit détail conforta la jeune femme dans l'idée que la magie n'était vraiment pas leur fort.

- Excusez-moi ?

Si la grosse femme l'avait entendue, elle ne daigna pas réagir.

- Excusez-moi, Jen ? tenta encore Hermione d'une voix plus forte pour couvrir la musique.

Cette fois, elle eut droit à un bref regard et un bref coup de tête qui désignait le poste de radio sur le comptoir, mais fut bien vite ignorée de nouveau. Comme si ce qui se venait de passer dehors était allé jusqu'à changer sa façon de réfléchir, elle n'eut plus son habituel réflexe de peser les circonstances de ses actes, et autorisa plutôt son instinct à emprunter la même route que celle de ses émotions ici, principalement l'irritation. C'est ainsi que le poste de radio cessa de diffuser sa musique lorsqu'Hermione le fit simplement sauter d'un coup de baguette. Scindé en deux morceaux, une légère fumée blanche s'en échappait à présent sous les yeux abasourdis de sa propriétaire, et probablement de toutes les personnes ici.

- Là, dit Hermione d'un air soulagé. Vous m'entendez mieux ?

Les traits de Jen se déformèrent jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse y lire toute sa haine.

- Où est-ce qu't crois être, p'tite ? rumina-t-elle.

- Dans un bar pour malentendants ? se moqua Hermione, rejetant l'angoisse qui tentait de lui nouer les entrailles malgré sa nouvelle assurance.

C'est alors qu'un client, derrière elle, se leva et la prévint :

- Tu n'es pas ici chez toi, étrangère. Je te conseille de quitter ce bar avant d'avoir des ennuis.

Les autres clients hochèrent la tête, lui faisant également partager leur mécontentement. Hermione s'entendit alors répondre avec des mots qui s'échappaient de sa bouche à vive allure, comme pour ne pas laisser au cerveau le temps de les retenir.

- Je n'irai nulle part tant que je n'aurai pas eu ma bièraubeurre.

- On n'fait pas de boissons pour les gosses, ici, rétorqua la barman qui s'approcha d'un air menaçant.

- Ecoutez, Jen, tenta une dernière fois Hermione en épuisant toute la bonne raison qu'il lui restait encore, je ne cherche pas les ennuis, croyez-moi. Je veux juste une fichue bièraubeurre et je ne crois pas qu'aucun bar de ce pays en soit dépourvu. Alors donnez-moi une chope, et on n'en parle plus.

- Non, on n'en parle pu' dès maint'nant… Fichez-moi c'te gamine dehors ! ricana-t-elle en s'adressant aux clients.

La moitié d'entre eux qui ne furent pas trop fainéants ou trop souls pour obéir sortirent leur baguette et la pointèrent sur l'étrangère.

Entre ses doigts, Hermione caressait le bois de sa propre baguette, et cette simple sensation l'enivrait d'une force qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé retrouver un jour. Elle n'avait pas peur, en cet instant. Dans sa tête défilaient des tas et des tas de sortilèges qui lui revenaient en mémoire avec une telle rapidité et une telle netteté qu'elle avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais quitté Poudlard. Quelle délicieuse sensation de sentir la magie frétiller au bout de ses doigts ! Un an qu'elle avait quitté Harry et Ron, un an qu'elle n'avait plus sa propre baguette magique, un an qu'elle survivait grâce à sa seule rage intérieure ainsi que la ruse et l'intelligence. Il était bon de ne plus se sentir seule face à l'adversité, de retrouver en la magie un loyal compagnon de route.

- Je n'énerverais pas la demoiselle, si j'étais vous…

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le clone qui se tenait sur le seuil de l'entrée.

- Tu devrais apprendre à tenir ta copine, Jimmy, lança un homme costaud non loin de lui.

- Je viens d'essayer, figure-toi. Et ça m'a valu une chute de trente mètres dans le vide si je n'avais pas transplané à temps, je ressemblerais à une crêpe à cette heure-ci. Alors, merci, mais je passe mon tour.

Il tapa amicalement sur l'épaule de l'homme, comme pour lui souhaiter courage, puis alla s'asseoir à leur table d'origine après avoir envoyé un clin d'œil à Hermione sur son passage.

C'est avec encore plus de confiance que celle-ci affronta du regard la salle entière qui, suite aux dernières informations, l'observait désormais avec un œil différent. Certains décidèrent même de se rassoir discrètement avant de siroter leur verre comme s'ils n'avaient jamais pris part au conflit.

- Ce n'est pas une femme qui va me faire peur, grommela le costaud en levant sa baguette magique.

« Racistes, xénophobes, et macho en plus ! », se dit Hermione qui en vint à se demander si les Adeptes eux-mêmes n'étaient pas une meilleure compagnie.

- Stupefix ! s'exclama-t-il sans peur.

Tout alla très vite : Hermione repoussa l'attaque, le désarma, ensorcela la chaise derrière lui qui vint buter contre l'arrière de ses mollets, le forçant à s'asseoir, puis désarma en quelques secondes le reste des sorciers qui tenaient encore leur baguette.

- Y en a marre, s'impatienta-t-elle alors à l'adresse de la barman. Où vous me servez, où je me sers moi-même.

- Plutôt crever que de m'soumett' à une 'tiote écervelée d'ton genre, répondit-elle hargneusement.

Hermione aurait pu aisément utiliser un sortilège impardonnable pour forcer Jen à la servir, mais elle fut ravie de sentir, au plus profond d'elle, que malgré le sentiment de toute puissance qui lui donnait honteusement envie de faire payer toute l'injustice dont elle était victime depuis ces dernières années, ses valeurs restaient plus fortes que le mal qui tentait de s'emparer d'elle. Jamais elle ne ressemblerait de près ou de loin aux monstres responsables de cette nouvelle société bâtie dans la violence et le sang. Jamais.

Toutefois, rien ne lui interdisait de donner une petite leçon de conduite aux Sang-Pur de temps en temps et, ce soir, l'occasion était trop belle.

- Très bien ! céda-t-elle contre toute attente.

Elle retourna s'assoir aux côtés du clone sous les yeux mi-furieux, mi-inquiets des clients, et agita innocemment sa baguette entre les doigts. Ceux qui avaient perdu la leur après avoir été désarmé la récupérèrent au sol prudemment, tandis que l'atmosphère commençait à peine à se détendre. Mais un homme recracha soudain ce qu'il venait d'avaler, comme si ça avait été du poison.

- Pouah ! C'est quoi ce goût infecte ? s'exclama-t-il.

Ce fut au tour d'un autre de recracher son breuvage, puis de s'exprimer à son tour :

- C'est de l'eau ! Où est mon whisky ?

- Où est ma bière ? s'énerva un troisième homme.

En quelques secondes, chacun tira la même grimace de dégoût en constatant que leur verre ou chope contenait un liquide qui ne les satisfaisait absolument pas.

- C'est elle ! accusa le costaud qui se releva de sa chaise une seconde fois.

Il pointait Hermione du doigt, et celle-ci haussa les épaules :

- Si je ne peux pas boire ce que je désire, pourquoi le pourriez-vous ? se défendit-elle.

Les tons montèrent, l'agressivité redoubla d'intensité autour d'elle, mais Hermione restait sereine : pour une fois, c'était elle qui faisait la loi et interdisait le confort aux Sang-Pur, tout comme on le lui avait interdit quand elle était esclave.

- T'as pas quelque chose de moins cruel en tête ? se plaignit à côté d'elle le clone qui regardait son verre d'eau d'un air triste.

Soudain, une bouteille en verre fut fracassée contre le comptoir, puis une autre se brisa au sol. Toute l'attention se tourna vers la barman qui semblait ouvrir des bouteilles de whisky sorties tout droit de sa réserve.

- P'tite garce ! cria-t-elle en déversant le contenu transparent d'une nouvelle boisson dans l'évier. On ne touche pas à mon bar !

- Rend-nous notre whisky ! ordonna un homme vivace qui lança un sortilège droit sur elle.

Ce fut le clone qui contra l'attaque à la place d'Hermione, cette fois, celle-ci légèrement distraite par tous les regards assassins qui la clouaient sur place.

- Je ne peux pas transformer de l'eau en alcool, déclara-t-elle malgré tout. Toutes ces bouteilles sont perdues, navrée. Et je continuerai de transformer chacun des nouveaux breuvages qui sortiront de ce bar tant que sa propriétaire me refuse une malheureuse chope de bièraubeurre.

- Fichez-la-moi dehors ! hurla Jen en articulant plutôt bien, cette fois.

De nouveau, trois ou quatre hommes s'avancèrent d'un pas téméraire vers la table d'Hermione, mais celle-ci jeta un sort au parquet qui devint extrêmement glissant. Les hommes chutèrent les uns après les autres. C'est alors qu'une voix éraillée de femme prit le dessus :

- C'est bon, Jen ! File-la-lui sa boisson, par Merlin !

Hermione afficha un sourire en regardant cette femme blonde au visage vieilli et clairement abîmé par l'alcool : enfin quelqu'un de sensé ! Et, comme si, à la suite de ses paroles, tous les autres venaient seulement de considérer cette option, ils l'approuvèrent avec une nouvelle véhémence dirigée vers la barman :

- Allez, Jen ! Donne-lui sa fichue bièraubeurre, on s'en fout ! s'exclamaient-ils.

Jen croisa les bras pour montrer son refus ferme de coopérer, mais les protestations montaient en puissance, et un homme étrangement gringalet se faufila même derrière le comptoir sans demander l'avis de personne. Il se dirigea vers quelque chose qui semblait bien dissimulé sous le bar, puis en ressortit une chope pleine. Tandis que Jen réalisait seulement ce qu'il se passait, l'intrus avait déjà déposé la bièraubeurre devant Hermione.

Le silence se fit. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur cette nouvelle venue qui avait installé une sacrée pagaille autour d'elle, et qui semblait maîtriser la magie mieux que quiconque, ici. Hermione sourit à la vue de cette belle couleur dorée, semblable en tout point à celle de ses souvenirs, ainsi que cette chaude odeur qui faisait résonner à ses oreilles les rires d'Harry et Ron mélangés aux éclats de voix des autres élèves. C'est avec dix ans de moins que l'ancienne Gryffondor ferma les yeux quand ses lèvres trempèrent dans le liquide chaud, lui réchauffant le cœur de mille joies.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, des dizaines de visages semblaient avoir goûté une parcelle de son bonheur tant elle avait apprécié cette première gorgée.

- Merci, dit-elle alors à l'homme qui lui avait permis ce luxe.

Seulement, alors, elle fut frappée par la jeunesse de son héro. Il ne rentrait pas dans la moyenne d'âge des clients d'ici, qui tournait facilement autour de la cinquantaine, et semblait aussi jeune qu'elle. Ses yeux bruns pétillants lui assuraient qu'il n'avait pas ingurgité la même quantité d'alcool que la plupart des autres clients. Sans être beau, il n'était pas particulièrement laid non plus.

Il lui adressa un signe de tête et disparut derrière la petite foule qui venait à présent faire la queue au comptoir pour remplir leur verre vide avec du vrai whisky.

- Eh bien, Granger, je dois avouer que tu m'impressionnes.

Hermione reporta son attention sur clone, et lui sourit :

- Je te l'avais dit, j'apprends vite.

- Eux aussi. Ils savent désormais qu'ils ne doivent pas se frotter à toi, et ça leur convient très bien. Chacun ici a dû se faire respecter au moins une fois pour être considéré comme l'un des leurs.

- Toi aussi ?

- On peut dire ça. Et non, je n'en dirai pas plus, alors ne me regarde pas comme ça. Le tout, c'est que maintenant tu saisisses mieux la nuance entre « faire semblant de valoir mieux que les autres », ce à quoi tu es nulle, et « savoir que tu vaux mieux que les autres », ce à quoi tu es plutôt effrayante. Chaque fois que je viens ici, je les observe en silence pendant qu'ils parlent et agissent comme s'ils étaient invincibles, et je fais semblant d'être à leur niveau, tout en sachant que je ne le suis pas. Le simple fait de les duper sur mon identité, juste sous leur nez, me donne l'impression d'être le véritable invincible, ici.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire devant tant de prétention.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont moins bons en magie que toi que tu vaux mieux qu'eux, Malefoy. Au contraire, avec un raisonnement pareil, tu ne te démarques pas du tout de ces gens.

- Laisse tomber, maugréa-t-il. Je suis parvenu à te faire réfléchir comme un Sang-Pur, mais je crois que je vise trop haut pour ce qui est de te transformer en l'un d'entre eux.

- Je reviens, dit alors Hermione qui n'avait pas écouté.

Elle se dirigea vers la table voisine, et s'adressa aux deux clients avec un ton on ne peut plus aimable :

- Excusez-moi, je viens de nouveau vous embêter pour emprunter cette chaise, car la mienne est bancale. Je comprends que soutenir une telle…masse, doit être exténuant pour vos pieds, mais je pense qu'ils se sont assez reposés. Ou bien dois-je m'assurer qu'ils n'aient plus jamais sommeil ?

Hermione ne sut s'ils saisirent correctement la menace du sortilège de danse endiablée, car leurs visages affichaient une peur bien plus intense, mais cela n'avait aucune importance puisque l'homme retira prudemment ses pieds sans dire un mot.

- Merci ! lança-t-elle joyeusement en se saisissant de la chaise.

Elle pivota sur elle-même, mais son demi-tour plutôt vif entraîna un coup de chaise dans les reins de la personne derrière elle, renversant son verre au passage et éclaboussant le débardeur d'Hermione.

Celle-ci pâlit lorsqu'elle reconnut le jeune homme qui lui avait apporté sa bièraubeurre, quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Pa…pardon, bégaya-t-elle, toute confuse.

- C'est moi qui m'excuse pour votre tee-shirt. Pitié, ne me balancez pas par-dessus la balustrade.

Hermione eut un moment d'hésitation pendant lequel elle fixa son interlocuteur, puis le petit sourire que ce dernier tira lui confirma qu'il faisait de l'humour.

- Jimmy l'avait vraiment mérité, plaisanta-t-elle en retour. Pas d'inquiétude, je ne punis que les méchants.

- Dans ce cas, je ne vais pas vous laisser le temps de me connaître davantage, sourit-il malicieusement. Gardez-moi simplement en tête comme celui qui vous a apporté votre fameuse bièraubeurre.

- A ce propos, merci. Je la voulais vraiment.

- Je crois que c'est une chose que nous avions tous saisie ! Mais je crains de devoir refuser votre reconnaissance, car je l'ai fait avant tout pour mon grand-père.

Il désigna alors le vieillard aux yeux bleus qui fixait Hermione depuis son arrivée ici. Son étrange obsession semblait s'être portée sur le clone maintenant qu'elle n'était plus assise en face de lui.

- Tant qu'il n'a pas bu ses trois verres de whisky pur-feu chaque soir, il refuse de quitter ce bar. Et, comme chaque soir, je viens le chercher pour le ramener à la maison. Je n'avais donc pas vraiment envie d'attendre éternellement que vous lui accordiez son troisième verre, car il est peut-être aveugle, mais il sait reconnaître de l'eau à la place de son whisky !

- Aveugle ? répéta Hermione au risque de paraître impolie.

- Oui.

Maintenant qu'elle observait mieux, le vieillard ne fixait pas plus Malefoy que le mur. En fait, il n'avait jamais fixé qui que ce soit. Ses yeux translucides se perdaient dans le vide, et il se trouvait qu'Hermione occupait simplement la table en face de lui.

- Sam, se présenta alors le jeune homme en lui tendant une main amicale.

- Pansy, répondit-elle en la lui serrant.

- Eh bien, Pansy, j'espère que tu me laisseras une chance de t'offrir un verre avant que mon grand-père ait terminé le sien. Et, pas d'inquiétude, je sais où est planquée la bièraubeurre comme tu as pu le voir.

Hermione sentit malheureusement qu'elle rougissait, et plus elle tenta de dérougir, plus sa chaleur corporelle qui montait en flèche lui indiqua que ça empirait. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais elle dut rester un peu trop longtemps ainsi, car le dénommé Sam se contenta de lui adresser un dernier sourire avant de retourner au bar remplir son verre qui avait été renversé.

Bon sang ! Pourquoi était-elle toujours aussi nulle avec les garçons ? Retourner sens dessus dessous tout un bar de Sang-Pur, pas de problèmes, mais enchaîner deux phrases devant un homme qui la séduisait, alors là, top niveau !

- Bien joué le coup de la bouche ouverte, « Pansy », se moqua le clone quand elle vint se rasseoir. Très sexy, vraiment.

- Oh, la ferme… bougonna-t-elle.

- Non, sérieusement ! Je pense que ta dentition lui a fait de l'effet…

Hermione l'écouta rire avec agacement.

- Tu craques vraiment pour la moindre personne qui se montre gentille avec toi, hein ? reprit-il. Heureusement que j'ai mis le vrai Drago au courant de cette pathologie dont tu es victime, sinon il aurait presque cru en tes sentiments pour lui !

- Pardon ? tiqua Hermione qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Tu lui as dit quoi ? Ce que je ressens pour Drago n'a rien d'un simple béguin, je pensais te l'avoir fait comprendre tout à l'heure.

- Ce que tu m'as fait comprendre, et pas seulement tout à l'heure mais au fil des années, c'est que tu es très sensible à la bonté humaine, et que si cette bonté a le malheur de se diriger rien qu'une fois vers toi, tu crois que tu en es amoureuse. Un moment, j'ai même cru que tu finirais avec un Elfe de maison !

- C'est… absurde comme théorie ! s'offusqua-t-elle.

- Vraiment ? dit-il soudain plus sérieusement. Alors qu'en est-il de ton cher Weasley, hein ? Il était bien l'homme de ta vie il y a encore peu, je me trompe ?

Son cœur rata plusieurs battements à l'évocation de ce nom.

- Je ne te permets pas de t'aventurer sur un terrain dont tu ignores tout, Malefoy, prévint-elle entre ses dents, faisant attention à ce que l'on ne les entende pas.

- Dans ce cas, éclaire-moi ! insista-t-il. Comment quelques semaines avec mon double, que tu as détesté pendant tant d'années, ont-elles pu te faire oublier si facilement ton premier amour ?

- Je n'ai pas oublié Ron ! rétorqua-t-elle vivement en choisissant la colère au chagrin. Je l'ai abandonné pour que lui et Harry aient une chance de vivre plus longtemps. Ça a été le choix le plus difficile de toute ma vie. J'ai passé une année entière à me faire mentalement violence pour ne pas penser à ce que j'aurai pu vivre aux côtés de Ron si j'étais restée avec lui, alors ne viens pas me parler de superficialité dans l'amour que je lui ai porté. Le fait que je ressente certaines choses pour un autre homme ne remet pas mon passé en question.

- Tu t'entends parler, Granger ? rit-il sans pouvoir y croire. Quand est-ce que tu vas redescendre sur Terre et arrêter de te mentir ? Parce que si tu crois que le bien-être qu'apporte la sensation de vivre une histoire d'amour va continuer à reporter la guerre le plus loin possible, comme ça t'en a donné l'impression ces derniers temps, eh bien ce n'est plus vrai ce soir ! Il est temps de reprendre tes esprits et d'accepter le fait que cette année de solitude dangereuse et destructrice dans laquelle tu t'étais enfermée t'a fait apprécier l'amitié de Drago bien au-delà de ce qu'elle était. C'est la sécurité qu'il t'offre dont tu es amoureuse, pas de lui ! Et tu le sais au fond de toi…

Hermione réalisa qu'elle n'était même plus énervée par de tels propos, en fin de compte. Elle savait très bien ce qu'elle avait vécu ces dernières semaines, et elle savait que les sensations que lui procurait la simple présence de Drago n'étaient pas illusoires pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ne les avait ressenties qu'une seule autre fois dans sa vie : lorsqu'elle était tombée amoureuse de Ron. Ce n'était pas le genre de bouleversement hormonal que l'on ressentait souvent. Celui-là fait perdre la tête, et revivre le cœur. Si elle avait précédemment remis toute sa vie de sorcière en question, elle ne ferait pas de même avec sa vie amoureuse. Elle ne ressentait plus l'hésitation des débuts, car le simple fait de se rappeler une étreinte de la part de Drago lui soufflait intérieurement que cet homme était fait pour elle en dépit de leur passé tumultueux.

Elle se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de relâcher des paroles qui ne présageaient jamais rien de bon, mais elle ne résista pas à l'envie de titiller les contours d'un sujet formellement défendu :

- C'est le même genre de discours inventé que tu as sorti à la vrai Pansy pour qu'elle se persuade de ne pas t'aimer ? Ou bien es-tu profondément convaincu qu'aucune fille ne t'arrive à la cheville ? Ce qui serait, là, bien plus pathologique que moi.

Ça y est, la bombe était larguée. Et, visiblement, elle venait de faire exploser tous les muscles faciaux du jeune homme car son visage se décomposa d'une traite. Hermione préféra prendre les devants avant qu'il ne s'énerve :

- C'est bon, oublie ce que j'ai dit ! Pas la peine de me sortir à quel point j'ai tort, que l'amour est réservé aux faibles, blablabla, que Pansy était seulement ta meilleure amie et autres mensonges dont tu t'es convaincu.

Mais le clone ne s'énerva pas. Ses traits restaient détendus et son regard étrangement vide. Hermione n'avait jamais vu ce clone-là perdre le contrôle de ses émotions, et elle venait clairement de le déstabiliser sans vraiment savoir comment elle y était parvenue.

- Je vais…commença-t-il d'une voix éteinte, je vais prendre l'air. Je reviens.

Les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, Hermione le regarda se lever et se diriger vers la sortie. Il disparut à l'extérieur, et elle se retrouva plantée là, seule, et complètement déboussolée par sa réaction. Qu'avait-elle dit ? Depuis quand ce clone-là faisait-il dans les émotions ?

C'est alors que, sortie de nulle part, une éventuelle réponse la frappa de plein fouet, surprenante et à la fois attrayante par ce qu'elle laissait entrevoir de cette partie de Drago si jamais elle s'avérait exacte. Une partie qu'Hermione avait dès le début étiquetée comme celle qui renfermait, certes, la prétention, l'antipathie, la mesquinerie et autres qualités de Serpentard, mais également la colère, le deuil, la loyauté, la famille, la solitude, la culpabilité… Tout ce qui faisait que le Drago actuel restait parfois enfermé dans le passé, refusant de s'ouvrir à ce qu'il ne connaissait pas. Oui, ça elle l'avait vu. Mais il avait fallu attendre ce soir pour qu'elle discerne chez lui une certaine sensibilité à l'évocation de son amie d'enfance. Une réaction excessive que, ni Drago, ni le Stupide n'avaient lorsque le sujet était évoqué.

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra en se souvenant soudainement de la mort de ce dernier, et davantage en se rappelant avec quelle honte elle l'avait repoussé après qu'il l'ait embrassée. Ce clone-là semblait réellement l'avoir aimée, et peut-être y aurait-elle porté plus d'attention si elle n'avait pas été obsédée par attirer celle du véritable Drago. Comment était-ce possible qu'une partie de cet homme avoue ouvertement ses sentiments pour elle, quand l'autre en était encore à la traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe ? Non, l'un des deux mentait sur ce qu'il ressentait, et le désir ardent que lui avait fait ressentir le Stupide au travers de leur baiser avait eu un goût si réel qu'elle se refusa à le remettre en question. On ne pouvait pas aimer et détester une personne en même temps, si… ?

Ses hypothèses sur celui qui l'accompagnait ce soir revinrent en force dans son esprit, comme essayant de comprendre quelque chose qui avait toujours été là, sous ses yeux, mais qui nécessitait de creuser un peu. Pourquoi ce clone-là refusait de parler de Pansy, tandis que Drago n'avait pas hésité à lui confier des choses intimes sur le sujet ? Sans même mentionner le Stupide qui semblait déjà avoir tourné la page sur cette histoire douloureuse ?

Se pouvait-il qu'elle se soit trompée depuis le début ? Que celui qu'elle avait toujours pris pour le plus robuste et le plus sûr de lui soit, en réalité, le clone le plus fragile et le plus blessé des trois ?

Par Merlin, comment n'avait-elle pas compris ça plus tôt ? Cette indifférence constante vis-à-vis de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui ou encore l'attitude odieuse dont il faisait preuve parfois coïncidait parfaitement avec le besoin de se protéger de ce qui était susceptible de l'atteindre, le besoin de repousser ceux qui s'approchaient trop près. Ceux comme Pansy, qui avait probablement franchi la limite de l'amitié et qu'il avait vivement éloignée de lui en se montrant cruel et indépendant. La phrase d'Hermione, un peu plus tôt, à propos d'un discours destiné à décrédibiliser tout sentiment pour lui, ne rendait plus la réaction du jeune homme si surprenante. Car la culpabilité semblait encore le ronger comme si la mort de Pansy n'avait eu lieu que la veille.

La vie de Drago Malefoy n'avait été qu'un enchaînement de souffrance à partir du jour où Voldemort avait refait surface, et s'il avait réussi à retrouver une certaine stabilité avec le temps, il ne semblait pas en être de même pour ce clone qui ne s'adaptait pas aux véritables problèmes actuels ; toujours sur la défensive, solitaire, méfiant… Il continuait de se protéger de tout, et de tout le monde. Exactement comme par le passé…

Se pouvait-il réellement que ce clone puisse encore avoir des sentiments pour Pansy Parkinson au point de souffrir encore aujourd'hui de sa perte ? Etait-il le seul des trois qui, aussi Malefoy soit-il, ait réellement pris conscience des sentiments de Pansy à son égard et, de ce fait, regrettait de les avoir ignorés et d'avoir ainsi conduit la jeune femme à sacrifier sa vie pour faire entendre son amour ? Hermione avait toujours été convaincue que Drago ne pouvait pas avoir sérieusement considéré son histoire avec Pansy comme une simple amitié la façon tendre avec laquelle il parlait d'elle chaque fois qu'il évoquait leur enfance, ou bien le chagrin qui le submergeait quand il se souvenait de sa mort, révélaient très clairement qu'il l'avait aimée à un moment ou un autre, peu importe combien de temps cet amour avait été réel. Le clone de ce soir était, selon Hermione, la preuve que Drago ne s'était pas entièrement voilé la face durant toutes ces années, et qu'une petite voix au fond de lui avait toujours su que l'amitié seule ne conviendrait pas éternellement à Pansy. L'avait-il aimé en retour malgré sa manie de se persuader du contraire ? Elle n'aurait su l'affirmer avec certitude, bien que la réaction précédente du clone témoignait d'une tristesse encore bien trop présente pour une amie déjà décédée depuis plusieurs années.

- Il faut que je sache ! décida-t-elle en reposant brutalement sa chope sur la table.

Elle ne remarqua même pas les regards braqués sur elle qui redoutaient peut-être un nouveau caprice de sa part, et traversa la salle d'un pas ferme. Elle poussa la porte qui se referma lourdement derrière elle, et s'approcha de la silhouette qui se tenait une fois de plus contre la rambarde, face à la nuit étoilée. Hermione perdit son courage aussi rapidement qu'il lui était apparu, et inspira une profonde bouffée d'air avant de venir déranger son silence :

- Elle te manque, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle simplement.

Inutile de passer par quatre chemins avec ce clone, elle l'avait bien compris. Celui-ci ne se retourna même pas lorsqu'il répondit posément :

- Elle me manque… elle me hante… Je ne fais plus bien la différence entre les deux, à vrai dire.

Il était surprenant de constater que si ce clone avait toujours eu une honnêteté implacable lorsqu'il s'agissait de dire à Hermione ce qu'il pensait d'elle, il en restait de même pour avouer ce qu'il pensait de lui-même. Elle aurait tellement aimé que le vrai Drago ait ce même courage de lui dire les choses en face plutôt que de sans arrêt fuir les conversations qu'il jugeait gênantes. Peut-être parce que, contrairement à lui, ce clone-là n'en avait rien à faire de ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser.

- Je la revois sans cesse s'écrouler devant moi, continua-t-il. Je ne vois rien venir, trop occupé à me battre. Un éclair vert m'aveugle. Quelques secondes pendant lesquelles je crois être mort. Puis elle tombe à mes pieds, et je ne bouge pas, parce que je ne comprends pas. On m'attrape le bras pour transplaner ailleurs…et c'est tout. C'est ma dernière image d'elle, excepté, bien sûr, celle où je lui dis qu'on n'a rien à faire ensemble.

Hermione laissa le silence se rétablir suite à ses paroles. Elle ne pouvait voir que son dos, ainsi que ses cheveux blonds resplendir sous l'éclat de la lune.

- Je suis désolée, finit-elle par dire, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de faire quand le vrai Drago lui en avait parlé.

- Ça ne change rien d'être désolé. Ca ne ramène pas les gens.

Même si Hermione avait assez de recul pour deviner qu'il parlait plus pour lui que pour elle, elle retint un soupir fatigué devant toute l'énergie que requéraient chacune de leurs conversations. Trouver les mots justes commençait à relever du niveau expert.

- Et…commença-t-elle, ravie qu'il lui tourne le dos en cet instant pour ne pas voir sa gêne. Tu… Enfin, je suppose que vous…tu…l'aimais ? Je veux dire, aimer comme…aimer vraiment, quoi.

Hermione se sentit désespérée face à son propre tact, bien loin de maîtriser le niveau expert requis pour soutirer de l'information à ce Malefoy. Il se retourna enfin, et elle se sentit fondre sur place lorsqu'il posa son regard sur elle un regard beaucoup trop paisible à son goût.

- Te donner la réponse que tu espères ne changera rien, Granger, dit-il alors.

- La réponse que j'espère ? sourit-elle nerveusement. De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- Je parle de la véritable question que tu te poses, au fond de toi. La seule qui te tracasse vraiment.

- Quoi ? Non, je…ce n'est… bafouilla-t-elle sans même savoir sur quoi elle se justifiait. Je t'assure, je te demandais ça sans raison particu…

- Je sais exactement pourquoi tu veux savoir si j'ai aimé Pansy Parkinston, coupa-t-il alors, lui coupant également sa respiration au passage. Parce que tu te dis que, si je l'ai effectivement aimée malgré ce que je laissais croire, alors il y a une chance pour que ça puisse se reproduire aujourd'hui. Une chance que je sois amoureux de toi.

Hermione sentit le vent venir glacer les gouttes de sueur qui lui dévalaient l'échine. Il avait mis le doigt sur ce qu'elle avait à peine osé s'avouer elle-même. Elle avait l'impression de revivre une seconde fois la scène où elle partageait ses sentiments à Drago, sauf que c'était lui, cette fois, qui avait le courage de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait.

- Tu as raison, Granger, déclara-t-il alors.

Une étincelle d'espoir complètement inattendue sembla grésiller sous les amas de ruines de son cœur. Cet homme était loin d'être l'ignorant qu'elle avait imaginé concernant les subtilités de l'amour, et peut-être allait-il enfin lui avouer qu'elle n'avait pas été totalement folle de croire que quelque chose de fort se passait entre eux. Peut-être que, maintenant qu'ils étaient à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, elle aurait enfin droit à l'honnêteté d'une partie de Drago qui, elle, ne se voilait pas la vérité.

- Tu as raison sur le fait que j'ai très certainement aimé Pansy, reprit-il alors. Tellement aimé, d'ailleurs, que je paniquais complètement à l'idée de la perdre, ce qui m'a poussé à m'en séparer avant qu'elle ne finisse par le faire de toute façon. Elle méritait bien mieux que tous les ennuis que mon avenir allait lui apporter, même si elle se croyait prête à les affronter. Elle méritait surtout bien mieux que l'homme que j'étais en train de devenir. Alors, oui, je l'ai aimé au-delà de l'amitié. Mais l'amitié que vous partagez avec mon double n'a rien à voir avec celle que j'avais avec Pansy. Personne ne me connaissait mieux qu'elle, et personne ne le pourra jamais. Et surtout pas toi, Granger. Alors, si tu ressens réellement quelque chose pour Drago, cesse de te faire du mal tant que je ferai partie de lui, il ne t'aimera jamais de tout son être. Jamais.

La jeune femme entendit presque le bruit d'éboulement du dernier morceau encore intact de son cœur s'effondrer parmi les autres gravats. Seules quelques heures la séparaient de sa première blessure avec le vrai Drago, et celle-ci acheva ce qu'il en restait.

Le clone s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole, mais la voir s'empresser de fermer les yeux avec tant de force, comme si elle redoutait un nouveau coup, créa chez lui une surprise qui le dissuada avec raison de poursuivre. Elle maintint ses yeux fermés, les lèvres pincées. Etait-elle en train d'essayer d'effacer les derniers instants de sa mémoire, lui avec ? A en croire par son regard noisette qui le traversa sans le voir lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle avait réussi à le faire disparaître. Sans un mot, elle tourna lentement les talons et retourna à l'intérieur du bar.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Elle ne discerna pas un seul visage correctement, ce qui n'était pas plus mal puisqu'elle n'avait aucune envie de les voir. La vision brouillée par les larmes, elle s'aventura tant bien que mal à travers les tables qui la séparaient de la sienne.

Alors qu'elle rejoignait sa chope de bièraubeurre, qui ne lui inspirait plus autant de joie de vivre tout à coup, une voix l'interpella :

- Hé, Pansy ! Je te l'offre, ce verre ?

C'était Sam, assis à la table d'en face, à côté de son grand père qui donnait l'impression de la fixer de nouveau. Mais ils n'étaient plus seuls : deux autres hommes s'étaient joints à eux, l'un plutôt bien portant, ses joues potelées presque aussi flamboyantes que ses cheveux roux, et l'autre, au contraire, avaient les traits sévèrement dessinés, tel que son nez droit et long.

Hermione hésita, puis se dit que, de toute façon, n'importe quelle compagnie serait préférable à celle du clone qui n'allait pas tarder à revenir. Elle se leva donc et se dirigea vers la chaise qu'on lui désignait. Sam l'accueillit avec un grand sourire :

- Pansy, je te présente Ross et Kyle, des copains un peu cons, mais pas méchants.

Le roux qu'il avait désigné comme Ross lui donna un bon coup de poing dans le ventre, probablement amical puisqu'ils en rirent tous, même Sam qui luttait pour reprendre sa respiration. Le grand-père, lui, ne semblait pas intéressé par les conversations.

- Ne fais pas attention, lui dit Sam, il ne parle pas beaucoup. Alors, une bièraubeurre ?

Elle s'apprêtait à accepter, mais le dénommé Kyle répondit à sa place :

- Bien sûr que non, elle ne veut pas de bièraubeurre, idiot ! Tu ne vois pas la tête de déprimée qu'elle tire ? Elle a besoin d'un bon remontant !

Sam se tourna vers elle et l'interrogea du regard pour confirmer, mais, une fois encore, Kyle prenait les devants.

- Tiens, bois une gorgée de ça ! ordonna-t-il en faisant glisser vers elle ce qui devait être son verre de whisky pur-feu. Ça te remontera le moral.

- Non merci, refusa-t-elle poliment. Je ne suis pas une grande fan des alcools forts.

- En as-tu déjà goûtés avant de sortir de telles inepties ? demanda alors Ross.

- Heu…non, se décida-t-elle à avouer.

- Alors essaie ! insista de nouveau Kyle. Tu vas voir, ça va te vider l'esprit.

Hermione jeta un œil discret vers le grand-père, et se dit qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de ressembler à un esprit vide. Elle tourna ensuite son regard vers Sam, et celui-ci la rassura avec un sourire :

- Tu fais ce que tu veux, mais tu n'as rien à perdre à essayer. Si ?

Non, elle n'avait rien à perdre. Mais alors, plus rien du tout. Demain serait peut-être son dernier jour, et la seule personne qui était encore sa force pour surmonter cette épreuve venait de se révéler également comme sa plus grande faiblesse. Ne restait en elle que le sens du devoir, ni plus, ni moins.

Hermione saisit le verre, contempla quelques instants la belle couleur cuivrée du liquide, puis l'avala d'une seule traite.

- Wow ! s'alarma Sam en lui retirant vivement le verre des mains. On t'avait dit une gorgée, pas un cul sec !

Ross et Kyle, eux, riaient aux éclats :

- Eh bah dis-donc, quelle descente !

La gorge en feu, Hermione se cramponnait au bord de la table pour ne pas vomir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? voulut savoir Sam.

- Désolée, avoua-t-elle d'une voix cassée. J'ai cru que c'est comme ça que ça se buvait, tout le monde fait ça depuis tout à l'heure.

- Je l'aime bien, ta copine ! ria Kyle de plus bel. Un autre, miss ?

Sam secoua la tête, mais Hermione s'entendit répondre :

- Oui.

Sa gorge ne brûlait plus. Au contraire, une chaleur agréable s'en échappait désormais, et elle voulait goûter encore.

- Tu es sûre, Pansy ? s'inquiétait Sam. Tu n'as pas à…

- Je suis une grande fille, le coupa-t-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. J'en ai plus qu'assez qu'on cherche à me protéger, je sais ce qui est bon ou pas pour moi, d'accord ?

Il ne cacha pas sa surprise, mais finit par acquiescer. Kyle lui fit parvenir un nouveau petit verre, et Hermione préféra le boire rapidement avant de changer d'avis. Le goût parut pire que la première fois, et elle tira une grimace sous les yeux admiratifs des garçons.

- C'est vraiment dégueulasse, lâcha-t-elle alors, ce qui les fit rire.

Elle se surprit à rire avec eux, appréciant de plus en plus leur compagnie. Mais une voix familière lui retira bien vite cette gaieté :

- Tu t'amuses bien ?

Elle soupira, puis se tourna sur sa chaise pour faire face au clone.

- Oui, beaucoup. Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il est temps de rentrer.

- Et qui a décidé ça ?

- Moi. Quand je dis on part, on part. C'était notre accord, tu as oublié ?

- Ah, oui, notre accord... Eh bien, j'ai changé d'avis. Je leur disais justement que j'étais une grande fille qui n'avait pas besoin qu'on décide à sa place. Et je décide de rester. Tu n'as qu'à rentrer sans moi.

- On n'attend pas vraiment de moi que je rentre les mains vides, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Pas mon problème, rétorqua-t-elle en lui tournant le dos.

- Bon, ça suffit, s'impatienta-t-il en lui saisissant le bras.

Sam et ses deux amis, qui jusque là s'étaient contentés d'observer cet étrange échange, se levèrent en même temps et menacèrent l'intrus avec leur baguette.

- Elle vous a dit qu'elle désirait rester, articula soigneusement Sam.

Hermione fut probablement la seule à apercevoir une légère nuance de gris venir s'incruster dans le regard du clone, ce dernier généralement très peu réceptif aux menaces. Elle se leva à son tour pour tenter d'éviter que cela ne dégénère.

- Inutile de s'énerver, dit-elle à l'adresse du clone. Ça ne me fera pas bouger d'ici plus vite. Si tu crains tellement ce que va en penser ton…« jumeau », tu n'auras qu'à lui dire de venir me chercher lui-même.

Le Serpentard semblait beaucoup se maîtriser tandis qu'il la fixait tout en réfléchissant. Il regarda tour à tour les baguettes pointées sur lui, puis sembla retrouver son sang froid lorsqu'il déclara :

- Très bien. Je vais attendre à la table voisine que tu te décides à redevenir adulte. Tu as moins d'une heure pour ça, parce qu'après je te ramène. Et personne ici n'aura le choix.

Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase en regardant particulièrement les trois hommes. Il exécuta ensuite ses paroles en retournant s'asseoir à la table d'en face et commanda un verre. Sam, Ross et Kyle se rassirent tous avec les sourcils froncés.

- Ce mec ne m'a jamais inspiré confiance, avoua alors Kyle d'un ton lugubre.

- Ouais, il apparaît ici et disparaît le temps de le dire, renchérit Ross. On ne sait jamais d'où il vient, ni où il va, ni s'il reviendra… Un vrai mystère, ce type.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'être médisante à son tour :

- Croyez-moi, il ne vaut pas la peine que vous vous intéressiez tant à lui.

- Tu as l'air de bien le connaître…dit alors Sam.

Hermione haussa innocemment les épaules avant de répondre :

- Chaque fois que j'ai cru enfin y parvenir, il m'a surprise de nouveau. Alors, non, je ne le connais pas tant que ça. Toutefois assez pour vous mettre en garde contre ses menaces.

- En tout cas, reprit Kyle, tu dois être drôlement particulière pour qu'il t'amène ici !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Ross répondit à sa place :

- Toutes les nanas qui ont un soir tenté une approche sont reparties bredouilles. Même ma cousine, qui est une vraie bombe, a finalement abandonné. Tu es bien la première fille avec qui on le voit discuter !

Hermione regarda en direction du clone, et l'observa en silence. Attablé seul, il donnait effectivement l'impression de n'avoir besoin de personne.

- Eh bien soit, reste seul... marmonna-t-elle.

- Quoi ?

Elle se retourna vers Sam, détachant ses yeux de Malefoy une bonne fois pour toutes. Elle était là pour s'amuser, non ?

- Rien ! assura-t-elle. Alors, on trinque ?

Les trois hommes saisirent leur verre et les entrechoquèrent vigoureusement avec celui d'Hermione, avant de le porter à leurs lèvres. La Gryffondor fit de même, sentant à peine la brûlure dans sa gorge déjà anesthésiée par les deux précédentes.

- Eh, j'ai une blague ! s'exclama alors Ross.

D'une même voix, ses deux amis protestèrent aussitôt :

- Oh non, pas encore !

- Allez, Pansy ne l'a jamais entendue ! insista Ross.

- Et elle ne connaît pas sa chance, assura Sam. Tu nous ressors les mêmes depuis des années.

- Alors… commença tout de même Ross en s'adressant à Hermione. Pourquoi les personnes de nature angoissée sont-elles forcément des Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Prise de court, Hermione se sentit oppressée par le rouquin qui attendait sa proposition.

- Heu…peut-être parce qu'elles doivent constamment prouver au monde leur droit d'existence et risquer de mourir chaque fois qu'elles le font ? C'est plutôt angoissant comme situa…non ?

Elle fut dévisagée en silence par six pairs d'yeux.

- Heu…non, finit par répondre Ross qui semblait encore en train d'essayer de comprendre sa phrase.

- Finalement, elle n'est pas si marrante, ta copine, ajouta Kyle à l'adresse de Sam.

Ross retrouva son sourire et s'exclama :

- La réponse est : parce qu'elles se font du mauvais sang !

Ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps que la table voisine qui avait apparemment écouté la plaisanterie. Plaisanterie qui, d'ailleurs, n'aurait jamais dû la faire rire, elle. Et pourtant, là voilà qui s'esclaffait parmi les autres, incapable de s'arrêter. Les visages crispés par le fou rire qui lui faisaient face l'empêchaient tout bonnement de reprendre son sérieux, et elle avait l'impression de ressentir la contagion du virus à travers les traits de son propre visage qui ne parvenait pas se détendre. Même lorsque ses lèvres réussirent enfin à se défiger de leur sourire, quelques larmes pointèrent aux coins de ses yeux.

Qu'il était bon de relâcher ainsi la pression ! Un sentiment de bien-être s'empara d'elle. Même plus que ça, un sentiment d'euphorie, une soudaine impression que le monde s'était arrêté de tourner en cet instant, juste pour lui permettre de faire une pause en compagnie de ces gens qu'elle méprisait en temps normal. Elle regarda toutes ces personnes rire autour d'elle, et se sentit bien. Aucune guerre à l'horizon, juste la vie, la vraie.

- J'aimerais que cette soirée ne s'arrête jamais.

Elle vit Sam hausser les sourcils de surprise tout en tirant un grand sourire, et elle réalisa qu'elle venait de révéler ses pensées à haute-voix.

- Mais elle ne s'arrête jamais, je t'assure ! lui dit-il. Il te suffit de revenir demain soir ! Et le soir d'après !

- Demain soir… soupira-t-elle d'un air rêveur. Je donnerai tout pour être toujours là demain soir.

Sam éclata de rire.

- Tu es une drôle de fille, toi ! J'adore ça. Et, tu sais, nous avons une devise, nous ici dans le coin : « Il faut vivre, puis il faut mourir. Le reste, c'est ton problème ». Autrement dit, à part la naissance et la mort, il n'y a rien, absolument rien, dans ce monde, qui ait la prétention de contrôler ton destin. Si tu veux vraiment être là demain soir, à cette table même, tu y seras.

- Ce n'est pas si simple…

- Justement, si. Tout devient très simple à partir du moment où tu le souhaites. Donne-moi mille raisons qui t'empêchent d'être là demain, et je te donnerai mille solutions.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, puis finit par la refermer. La tête lui tourna un instant, sonnée par un intense choc d'espoir, mais celui-ci rapidement capturé de nouveau par la raison. Puis, cette dernière se révélant très faible ce soir, elle s'autorisa encore à imaginer l'interdit. Car, oui, Sam avait raison : rien ne l'empêchait de revenir ici demain. Il lui suffirait simplement de ne pas rentrer au campement ce soir, de ne jamais se montrer au bal, et de faire disparaître son passé de rebelle ici-même, en se créant une nouvelle identité parmi des gens que la guerre semblait vouloir gracier. Toutes ces décisions étaient facilement réalisables, après tout.

- Tu vois ? dit alors Sam qui devinait sa réflexion. Quand on les observe bien, les obstacles ne paraissent plus si insurmontables. Ils disparaissent à partir du moment où tu t'autorises à regarder par-dessus.

Sam n'avait probablement aucune idée de la véritable éruption volcanique qu'il était en train de déclencher dans le ventre d'Hermione par ses simples paroles. Jamais la Gryffondor n'avait hésité à faire ce qu'elle faisait, à être ce qu'elle était. Et, ce soir, un inconnu lui donnait le choix. Le choix de vivre plutôt que mourir. Où était donc passé sa personnalité raisonnable pour la conseiller ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle si remplie d'émotions positives, et si vidée de tout soucis ?

- Partons loin ! déclara-t-elle soudain en agrippant le bras de Sam.

- Partir ? Où ?

- Peu importe ! répondit-elle entre deux bouffées d'air, comme essoufflée par la vision du nouvel avenir qu'elle était en train de se créer en cet instant. Tant que c'est loin d'ici ! Là où personne ne viendrait me chercher. Tu as raison, Sam, je n'ai pas à me sacrifier si je ne le veux plus ! Et si j'ai la possibilité de fuir comme tout le monde, pourquoi est-ce que je ne fuirais pas, moi aussi ?

- Tu es vraiment, vraiment une drôle de fille, sourit Sam qui ne comprenait probablement pas tout ce qu'elle racontait.

Hermione étira un sourire légèrement gêné. Puis, elle contempla celui du jeune homme. Soudain, elle eu envie de l'embrasser. Et, comme si son corps ne répondait plus uniquement qu'à ses pensées, elle s'approcha vers lui sans grande hésitation. Lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, ses yeux rivés sur celles du garçon, Hermione tendit le cou vers l'avant. Mais la voix de Drago Malefoy à ses oreilles vint la stopper net : « J'espère que tu as conscience qu'il ne s'intéresserait pas une seconde à toi s'il savait que tu es une Sang-de-Bourbe… ».

Elle vit la déception sur le visage de Sam lorsqu'elle reprit ses distances, la mine déconfite. Elle fusilla le clone du regard depuis sa table. Même loin d'elle, il avait trouvé le moyen de la surveiller avec le sortilège de Chuchotement.

- Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Sam.

- Tout va très bien, assura-t-elle fermement. Et je suis sûre que tout irait toujours aussi bien même si tu savais d'où je viens.

Encore une fois, Hermione se surprit à dire tout haut ce qui lui traversait l'esprit. Et elle ne le regrettait même pas ! Parce que plus rien ne semblait avoir d'importance. Quelle étrange sensation de ne plus agir que par ses envies ! Quelle liberté de ne pas s'inquiéter de ce qu'on pouvait bien penser d'elle ! Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait, mais elle se sentait capable de tout, ce soir. Elle se sentait forte. Et elle avait chaud, aussi. Très chaud.

- Ah, elle va nous le dire ! s'exclama alors Kyle en donnant un coup de coude à son voisin. On n'était pas sûrs de vouloir le savoir étant donné le dangereux mystère qui tourne autour de ton chien de garde, là bas, mais puisque tu abordes le sujet… Qui es-tu ?

Une pointe de fierté piqua son égo : elle aimait se savoir différente, et elle aimait que ces Sang-Pur soient intrigués par cette différence. Elle était unique ici. Pourtant, elle se sentait intégrée. Oui, elle avait confiance en eux et quelque chose de fou dans sa tête lui assurait de leur révéler la vérité.

- Je ne sais pas si je peux vous le dire, commença-t-elle alors en prenant un air mystérieux. Je devrais probablement vous tuer ensuite…

- Je ne veux pas finir comme le poste de radio, plaisanta Ross en prenant un faux air apeuré.

Tous se mirent à rire, mais Hermione enchaîna :

- Je suis sûre que, malgré les apparences, vous serez suffisamment ouverts pour ne pas me juger. D'ailleurs…

Hermione se mit si brusquement debout qu'elle vacilla légèrement et dut prendre appui sur l'épaule de Sam. Elle poursuivit sa phrase d'une voix assez forte pour attirer l'attention de tout le bar :

- …je suis sûre que tout le monde ici est plus gentil qu'il ne le laisse croire !

Quelques rires s'élevèrent dans le nouveau silence qu'elle venait de créer.

- Maintenant que vous semblez m'avoir acceptée, poursuivit-elle d'un air ravi, il n'y a aucune raison pour que cela change, quels que soient les petits-minis détails que vous ignorez sur moi et qui n'auront, j'en suis persuadée, aucune importance…

- Mais de quoi elle cause, la 'tiote ? lança alors la même femme blonde ridée qui, un peu plus tôt, avait été la première à céder à son caprice de bièraubeurre.

- Chère madame… commença à répondre Hermione d'un ton enthousiaste.

- Mademoiselle… corrigea-t-elle d'un air mauvais.

- Mademoiselle… reprit Hermione avec une légère grimace qu'elle ne prit même pas la peine de dissimuler. Sachez que je suis différente de vous tous, et que je n'ai aucun problème avec ça. Tout comme vous ne devriez avoir aucun problème avec le fait que je sois une S…

- …Soûlarde ! acheva alors à sa place le clone qui venait d'arriver à sa hauteur.

Il la força à se rasseoir d'une seule main, et rassura la foule :

- Veuillez l'excuser, elle est visiblement en train de découvrir qu'il y a bien mieux que la bièraubeurre ! Santé !

Les clients éclatèrent de rire, et reprirent bien vite leurs conversations. Le sourire du clone disparut en fumée aussitôt qu'il se tourna vers Hermione.

- T'emmener avec moi est décidément la pire erreur de toute ma vie ! pesta-t-il. Alors maintenant, tu lâches ton verre et on se casse d'ici, tu piges ?

Révolté, Kyle s'apprêta à intervenir, mais, le voyant venir, le clone planta ses yeux de glace dans les siens et menaça :

- Toi, tu t'écrases. Ou bien je te transforme en insecte et je m'en charge.

Kyle déglutit difficilement malgré l'air serein qu'il tenta de conserver. Sam et Ross parurent également refroidis car ils ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce.

- Regardez un peu qui vient encore voler à mon secours, ricana Hermione entre deux hoquets. En fait, c'est tout rigolo cette histoire, parce j'ai pas le droit de t'aimer toi, mais je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que toi ! C'est de la triche. Qu'est-ce t'en penses, Sami-mimi ?

Désormais, Sam la dévisageait, finalement incertain de vouloir prendre part au conflit.

- Tu es ivre, Pansy, articula le clone malgré ses dents serrées. Et je n'hésiterai pas à te porter comme un sac de patates devant tout le monde si tu ne te lèves pas toute seule dans les secondes qui suivent.

- Je viens avec toi, mais à une condition, monsieur grognon… sourit-elle malicieusement. Tu dois avouer que tu es jaloux !

- Quoi ? tiqua-t-il. Jaloux de qui ? De ce type ?

- Oui, oui, oui, jalou-lou-lou… chantonna-t-elle en offrant un sourire radieux au type en question.

- Tu délires, s'énerva le clone. Lève-toi, dernier avertissement !

- Avoue ! insista-t-elle.

- Non !

Hermione le fixa un instant, mécontente, puis attrapa soudain le col de Sam des deux mains et l'attira vivement vers elle avant de l'embrasser avec fougue. Lorsqu'elle le libéra, Sam affichait un sourire un peu niais, tandis qu'elle reportait son attention sur le clone qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

- C'est bon, tu as fini ? dit-il, les traits tendus.

Hermione ne parvint pas à cacher sa déception face à son manque de réaction, et ce coup dur agit comme un seau d'eau glacée en plein visage. Ce fut comme si toute la honte ignorée jusqu'alors venait soudain l'inonder sur place, et c'est d'une petite voix qu'elle répondit :

- Oui… On… On peut y aller.

Elle se leva sous les regards médusés des trois Sang-Pur et celui, toujours aussi vide, du grand-père. Elle rejoignit le Serpentard qui avait déjà commencé à s'éloigner, mais, alors que Sam l'interpellait pour savoir quand est-ce qu'il la reverrait, le clone fit soudain demi-tour, passa devant elle, et, sans prévenir, envoya son poing valser dans la mâchoire du garçon. Sous la force du coup, ce dernier tomba de sa chaise, emportant avec lui quelques verres qui se brisèrent au sol. Sans un regard de plus, le clone saisit Hermione par le bras et la força à marcher, ignorant le large sourire qu'elle lui adressait.

- Tu étais jaloux, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu commences sérieusement à me taper sur le système, Granger, annonça-t-il froidement. J'ai rarement eu autant de patience, je te préviens.

Mais Hermione ne l'écoutait pas et avançait plutôt difficilement.

- J'ai la tête qui tourne, se plaignit-elle.

- Il faut absolument que tu dessoûles avant qu'on arrive au camp ou je vais me faire exterminer sur place…

Toutefois, ils ne furent pas près de rentrer au camp, car, à quelques mètres devant eux, la porte d'entrée venait de s'ouvrir, et ce n'étaient pas là des clients habituels : vêtus d'une cape noire, le visage dissimulé sous une capuche, deux Adeptes se tenaient sur le seuil.

- Brigade Magique, se présenta l'un des deux. Nous sommes là pour un contrôle.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Ni une, ni deux, le clone avait déjà fait demi-tour, tenant toujours aussi fermement Hermione par le bras. Il la fit asseoir sur la première chaise vide qu'il trouva et, d'un coup de baguette magique, transposa son propre sweat sur elle avant d'en rabattre la capuche sur sa tête. Quant à lui, désormais en tee-shirt, il se fondit discrètement parmi les clients de la table juste derrière, tous trop occupés à dévisager les deux Adeptes pour le remarquer. Ces derniers rabaissèrent leur cagoule, révélant leur visage : l'un était étonnamment vieux, l'autre étonnamment jeune. Le clone ne connaissait que trop bien ce genre de duo le jeune garçon venait de finir son entraînement et entamait ce soir sa première mission au sein de la Brigade, accompagné de son mentor censé lui montrer ce qui deviendrait sa routine.

- Chères sorcières, chers sorciers, commença le plus âgé. Bien le bonsoir ! Désolé de vous déranger ainsi au beau milieu de la nuit, mais vous êtes particulièrement difficiles à trouver. Ce détail est d'ailleurs ce qui a poussé mes supérieurs à me demander d'y faire un tour.

L'Adepte ne s'attendait probablement pas à ce que ses paroles soient suivies d'un éclat de rire général. Toutefois, il ne se laissa pas distraire et s'adressa au jeune Adepte :

- Louis, donne-moi le décret, veux-tu ?

Celui-ci s'empressa de sortir de sa poche un rouleau de parchemin. Il avait l'air terrorisé, et, contrairement à son mentor, semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à le dissimuler. L'Adepte s'empara du parchemin, le déroula, puis se racla la gorge avant de lire à haute voix :

- Point numéro un : chaque foyer est prié d'avoir en sa possession au moins un exemplaire du Nouveau Décret de la Confrérie.

Il releva les yeux vers la foule et demanda :

- Qui, parmi vous, est Jennice Hand ?

La barman sortit alors de son comptoir et traîna les pieds jusqu'à lui.

- 'Est moi, mâcha-t-elle. Un problème ?

L'Adepte sembla faire l'effort de ne pas être impressionné par l'immense silhouette qui le dépassait de plus d'une tête, et poursuivit :

- Heu…vous êtes la propriétaire de ce lieu, c'est bien ça ? Pouvez-vous me montrer où est-ce que vous avez affiché le décret ?

Jen continua de le fixer d'un air profondément indifférent à ce qu'il racontait, puis lui arracha le parchemin d'un seul geste de la main. Avec l'autre, elle retira le chewing-gum de sa bouche et vint le coller avec son gros pouce sur le front du vieil homme, après quoi elle y fixa le décret.

- Là, répondit-elle de sa voix grave.

Le bar entier éclata de rire. Commençant à comprendre où il avait mis les pieds, l'Adepte décolla le décret de son front et dit d'un ton agacé :

- Je suppose qu'il n'est pas nécessaire que je vérifie les points suivants ? Personne ici n'est enregistré au manoir, et personne n'a en sa possession un esclave ?

- T'comprends vite, répondit Jen. Maintenant, déguerpis d'mon bar avant qu'on s'fâche.

- Je suis navrée, madame, s'excusa-t-il d'un ton très courtois, mais je me vois dans l'obligation de vous demander de fermer ce bar et de me suivre.

- Et si j'refuse ?

- Eh bien vous n'arrangez pas votre cas puisque vous vous confrontez au point numéro six de ce décret, qui implique que tout refus de coopérer est sévèrement puni par la Confrérie.

Les éclats de rire redoublaient d'intensité à chaque nouvelle phrase prononcée par l'Adepte dont le teint virait peu à peu au rouge.

- Ca suffit ! siffla-t-il soudain entre ses dents. Au nom de la loi et de la Confrérie du Bien, j'ordonne votre arrestation sur le champ où je me verrai dans l'obligation de faire appel à…

Mais Jen l'interrompit par un coup de poing dans le nez qui le fit vaciller en arrière. Son apprenti s'empressa de le retenir, tandis que Jen arrivait au bout de sa maigre patience :

- Bon, 'coute bien, l'Mangemort là… J'te laisse une dernière chance de t'barrer avant que t'ne finisses comme les aut', c'est-à-dire en pâté pour Doudou.

- Les…les autres ? bafouilla l'Adepte en se tenant son nez ensanglanté. Je suis le premier qu'on investigue avec honneur de cette délicate mission !

- Ouais, les aut' aussi étaient « honorés » ! railla-t-elle. Georges, montre-lui notre superbe collection !

Un homme s'en alla derrière le comptoir, disparut quelques secondes derrière une porte gigantesque et pourtant presque invisible, puis en ressortit avec une pile de capes noires qu'il déposa aux pieds des nouveaux venus. Sous les rires des clients, l'Adepte et son apprenti contemplèrent avec horreur ce qu'il restait des précédents visiteurs.

- Ta confrérie se paye ta tête ! envoya alors Ross depuis le fond de la pièce. Comme toute forme de ministère ou autre système, ils te cachent la vérité en te faisant croire que tu es important, puis se servent de toi pour arriver à leur fin ! Ils t'ont envoyé ici en sachant très bien qu'il y avait un risque que tu n'en reviennes pas, mais quelle importance pour eux ? Tu n'es qu'un vulgaire pion, et d'autres après toi tenteront de nous faire obéir !

- Et on les attend de pied ferme ! enchérit Kyle en se levant de sa chaise. La dictature, on l'emmerde ! Et jamais nous ne nous soumettrons à votre pourriture de confrérie !

Des exclamations de rage approuvèrent leurs paroles les poings se mirent à cogner en chœur sur les tables, créant un vacarme assourdissant et terrifiant. Le jeune Adepte semblait littéralement fondre de peur derrière son mentor qui, lui, avait perdu toute assurance et jetait désormais de vifs coups d'œil autour de lui dans l'espoir de trouver une échappatoire. Quand, tout à coup, ses yeux se figèrent sur un visage familier, bien qu'il fût partiellement dissimulé derrière un client.

- Et merde, soupira le clone.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ce qu'il redoutait explosa aux oreilles de tous :

- Chef ?

Les poings cessèrent de frapper les tables et les regards se tournèrent vers celui qu'ils connaissaient tous sous le nom de Jimmy.

- Comment tu l'as appelé ? articula lentement Jen en se tournant vers le clone.

Ce dernier abandonna l'idée de se cacher derrière la carrure de son voisin, et tenta le genre de petit sourire innocent de celui qui ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe. Mais, tout excité, l'Adepte se dirigea vers lui avec des étoiles d'espoir dans les yeux :

- Chef ! Mais enfin, que faites-vous ici ? Oh, ne me dites pas que vous êtes en mission ? Par Merlin, est-ce pour cela que vous avez quitté la Brigade du jour au lendemain ? Personne ne savait pourquoi vous étiez partis, mais j'aurais dû me douter que vous poursuiviez votre devoir d'une autre façon ! C'est si admirable !

- Merci, Patrick… répondit le clone avec un sourire crispé.

De toute façon, il était fichu.

- Oh, vous vous souvenez de moi ?

- Comment vous oublier, Patrick ? Vous avez fait capoter la moitié des missions dans lesquelles je vous ai recruté, et celle de ce soir n'aurait pas fait exception à la règle si elle en avait effectivement été une. Je ne m'étonne pas qu'ils vous aient choisi pour cet endroit…

- « Chef » ? répéta alors l'homme costaud qui avait attaqué Hermione en début de soirée. « Brigade » ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Jimmy ?

- Jimmy ? pouffa le vieil Adepte en dévisageant l'homme d'un air supérieur, tandis que le Jimmy en question fermait les yeux de désespoir face à ce qui allait suivre. Cet homme se nomme Drago Malefoy, fils de Lucius Malefoy, noble famille qui fut longtemps au service de notre vénéré Lord Noir avant sa tragique disparition. C'est une honte de ne pas connaître son nom, et vous devez le respect à ce héro de guerre et, plus récemment, Chef de toutes les unités de la Brigade Magique d'Angleterre !

Le silence se fit, lourd à digérer. Tous les regards faisaient des allers-retours entre les deux Adeptes et leur prétendu chef.

- Imposteur ! s'écria alors Kyle. J'ai toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche chez lui !

- Attendez, écoutez-moi, intima le clone avant que l'agacement général ne prenne de l'ampleur. J'avoue que je n'ai pas été très honnête sur mon identité, mais ça ne remet pas en cause le respect que je porte à cet endroit. Lorsque je l'ai découvert, d'ailleurs, je n'étais pas un Adepte. Pas plus que je n'en suis un aujourd'hui.

- Foutaises ! cria-t-on.

- Je suis entré dans la Brigade Magique pour des raisons entièrement personnelles ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton plus ferme. Je ne l'ai servie qu'une année, durée pendant laquelle je n'ai pas eu l'insolence de mettre les pieds ici. Si j'avais voulu vous nuire sous les ordres de la Confrérie, cela ferait déjà bien longtemps que ce bar serait rayé de leur carte !

Ce qui fut, à tort, pris pour une menace, raviva l'agressivité générale et certains se levèrent de leur chaise. Toutefois, personne ne prit de premières initiatives tant que Jen semblait encline à écouter le jeune homme. Celui-ci poursuivit en essayant de trouver des mots plus justes :

- Ecoutez, je me fiche autant que vous de la Confrérie, et je n'aurais aucun intérêt à vous mentir ce soir sur mes intentions.

- Mais, mais… balbutia Patrick. Monsieur Malefoy, vous…

- _Avada Kedavra_.

L'Adepte s'écroula au pied du clone.

- Comme je le disais, reprit-il en rangeant sa baguette, je ne suis pas l'un d'entre eux. Et ce n'est pas la première fois que je vous le prouve de la sorte. N'est-ce pas, Jen ?

Le ton du clone avait durci, et les regards se tournèrent vers la barman qui semblait l'une des seules à comprendre de quoi il parlait. Cependant, comme elle ne dit rien, le clone poursuivit avec assurance :

- Toutes ces capes noires, par terre… La moitié d'entre elles sont là grâce à moi. Je refuse de croire que personne ici ne se rappelle de la première fois où j'ai posé les pieds ici, au début de la guerre. Egalement la première fois où la Brigade Magique a fait une inspection, et ils n'étaient pas seulement deux, ce jour-là. Ils vous ont pris de court, et ont commencé à embarquer tout le monde. Tu te souviens, Jen ? Tu te souviens de la façon dont ils t'ont ligotée, toi et tous tes chers amis, pendant qu'ils commençaient à mettre ton bar en cendres ? Moi, je m'en souviens bien. Je m'en souviens bien parce qu'au lieu de transplaner, comme la moitié des lâches qui composaient ta clientèle à l'époque, je me suis battu. Et je les ai tués. Tous.

Le silence avait regagné la pièce, et les quelques personnes qui se reconnurent dans le récit hochaient doucement la tête, faisant ressurgir une ancienne gratitude oubliée depuis longtemps. Le clone continua de s'adresser particulièrement à Jen :

- Tu ne le savais pas à ce moment là, mais je prenais un grand risque en décidant de vous aider : mon identité, mon simple nom, étaient une immunité infaillible et très utile contre toute autorité, et contre tout ennui. J'ai mis en péril cette immunité pour défendre un lieu dont j'appréciais beaucoup les valeurs, et que je souhaitais voir prospérer le plus longtemps possible. Et, depuis ce jour, chaque fois que je ressens le besoin de me protéger de cette guerre qui me bouffe à petits feux, vous me rendez la pareille en me rappelant qu'il existe toujours des personnes qui emmerdent ces fichus Adeptes.

Cette fois, l'assemblée semblait réellement convaincue, et même touchée quelques sorciers qui se rappelaient des débuts difficiles levèrent respectueusement leur chope en direction du narrateur.

- Ok, Jimmy… dit alors Jen. Ou Drago, peu importe. T'resteras le garçon audacieux qui a sauvé mon bar, seule chose qui m'fait 'core tenir dans ce monde de tarés. T'es libre de partir et de ne plus revenir…

Le clone lui adressa un signe de tête reconnaissant.

- Mais pas elle, déclara alors la barman.

Le clone se retourna instinctivement vers Hermione, et la découvrit en train de se débattre avec un homme qui lui maintenait fermement les deux bras dans le dos. Toute trace de reconnaissance disparut de son visage et c'est d'un ton bien plus froid qu'il répondit :

- Elle n'a rien à voir avec tout ça. Ne l'y mêlez pas.

Jen secoua la tête :

- Non. J'lui dois rien, à elle. P'têtre qu'elle ment aussi sur son identité ? P'têtre même que c'est elle qui a amené ces pourris ici !

- Vous n'y êtes pas du tout.

Ce fut un client qui répondit, cette fois :

- Nous n'avions plus eu de visites depuis des mois, et, comme par hasard, les ennuis nous tombent dessus le soir où tu réapparais avec cette fille !

- Tu nous as tous mentis, Jimmy, ajouta le client costaud. Ne nous demande plus de te croire. On t'épargne, mais elle reste.

Suite à ses paroles, il sortit sa baguette et fut alors imité par la plupart des clients. Le clone ne toucha pas à la sienne, et déclara d'un ton agacé :

- C'est de l'honnêteté que tu veux, Loris ? Alors écoute bien comment je vois les choses : je suis venu accompagné, et je vais repartir accompagné, et je vous tuerai tous jusqu'au dernier si ça devient nécessaire. C'est assez honnête, pour toi ? Pour vous tous ?

Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa droit sur l'homme qui tenait Hermione.

- Et je commence par toi si tu ne te décides pas à la lâcher bientôt, annonça-t-il.

- Du calme, Jimmy, du calme… intervint alors Jen. On a tous bien pigé qu'on n'a aucune chance contre toi…

Mais elle avait son affreux sourire en coin. Ce même sourire qu'il l'avait vu arborer avant chaque élimination d'un visiteur non désiré. Cela lui suffit pour pressentir qu'elle lui réservait une surprise de taille. Et il ne croyait pas si bien penser…

- Doudou ! hurla-t-elle alors de sa voix bourrue.

Toutes les têtes s'orientèrent vers une immense porte au fond du bar, à peine discernable tant elle était ancrée dans le mur de bois. Quelques ricanements accompagnèrent la lente ouverture de la véritable grotte. En effet, c'est tout simplement une créature monstrueusement laide qui en sortit : un géant.

Contrairement aux yeux écarquillés d'Hermione qui reconnaissait probablement la nature du danger, le clone, lui, n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que ce monstre était capable de faire. Une ossature digne d'un rocher large de deux mètres, il n'était toutefois pas aussi grand que les géants qu'il avait eu l'occasion de voir dans sa vie. Contrairement à ses épaules qui frôlaient le plafond à cause d'un dos atrocement courbaturé, sa grosse tête ronde, elle, penchait vers l'avant. Les quelques cheveux que son crâne comportait retombaient sur un visage boursouflé, à peine humain. Mais le plus frappant était, sans hésitation, la taille anormalement grande de sa bouche sans lèvres un simple trait, que l'on aurait pu confondre avec un sourire béat, traversait sa grossière figure d'une joue à l'autre.

- Un géant ? se moqua presque le clone. J'en ai tué des dizaines pendant la Grande guerre.

La créature sembla comprendre ses paroles parce qu'elle émit un grognement terrifiant qui laissa alors entrevoir l'immensurable trou noir que renfermaient la fente de sa bouche, véritable gouffre menant probablement directement à son estomac.

- Pas des comme ça ! s'esclaffa Jen. Doudou, à table !

- Drago ! voulut l'alarmer Hermione. C'est un géant du Canada ! Il faut que tu…

Mais l'homme qui la tenait plaqua sa grosse main sur sa bouche, l'empêchant ainsi de s'exprimer. Le clone lui règlerait son compte après. Pour le moment, il fallait se concentrer sur le monstre qui s'était mis à avancer vers lui. Après tout, il avait déjà vaincu bien pire.

- Avada Kedavra ! lança-t-il machinalement.

L'éclair vert vint frapper le torse nu du géant, lui tirant une grimace de douleur. Mais la seule conséquence ne fut qu'une minable coupure. A ce moment-là, le clone comprit mieux la détresse de la Gryffondor. Bien évidemment, elle connaissait la faiblesse de cette créature. Bien évidemment, il l'ignorait. Le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avaient cessé de l'intéresser à partir du moment où ils avaient été enseignés par ce déséquilibré de Maugrey Fol Œil !

Comptant sur la chance, il tenta tout de même deux ou trois sortilèges en plus, dont un entre les deux yeux, mais le résultat fut identique : partout sur son corps, sa peau semblait agir comme un bouclier invincible.

Le géant fonça sur lui, et le clone dut se résoudre à la fuite il plongea entre les deux jambes de la créature pour échapper aux grosses mains qui voulurent l'attraper. Il se releva, fit face, et tenta de nouveau des sortilèges de plus en plus puissants, explosifs, douloureux…mais rien n'y faisait. La nature du sort ne semblait pas faire de différence. Il se tourna vers son dernier espoir qui avait toujours très bien écouté en cours, mais qui était toujours retenu captif, et s'apprêta à se débarrasser de son bourreau. Toutefois, le géant fit soudain preuve d'une rapidité insoupçonnée et, en un éclair, le clone se retrouva à son tour prisonnier entre cinq doigts colossaux.

Les clients applaudirent tandis qu'il redoutait à chaque instant que son corps se fasse broyer en une simple pression par la main du géant. Il pouvait sentir sa baguette compressée à l'intérieur de ses propres doigts, mais il était tout bonnement impossible de bouger.

- Tu aurais dû partir lorsque tu en avais l'occasion, Jimmy… dit alors le dénommé Loris. Il ne reste plus qu'à prier.

Le clone le fusilla du regard et tenta d'articuler malgré la pression grandissante qui lui comprimait les os :

- Un…Malefoy…ne prie…jamais !

Le géant grogna et son prisonnier vit alors s'entrouvrir devant lui un abîme sombre et profond, sans aucun signe de langue à l'horizon. Le clone tira une affreuse grimace lorsqu'il fut submergé par la vague nauséabonde de son haleine, mais ce fut l'angoisse qui domina ses traits quand le géant le leva en l'air, prêt à être largué dans la fosse comme une vulgaire cacahouète.

Le cri suppliant d'Hermione déchira alors le silence du spectacle.

- Pitié ! cria-t-elle à l'adresse de la barman. Stoppez-le, je vous en prie ! C'est à moi que vous en voulez, pas à lui !

- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de t'écouter, étrangère, maugréa Jen.

- Je ne suis pas une Adepte, en profita Hermione qui parlait à toute vitesse. Je ne fais pas partie de la Confrérie, et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que c'est elle qui me traque. Je suis une Sang-de-Bourbe…

La surprise eut l'effet désiré, car Jen fit aussitôt un geste à la créature qui, mécontente, referma la bouche sans lâcher pour autant son futur repas. D'ailleurs, ce dernier lâcha également un long soupir avant de lui dire :

- T'inquiète pas mon vieux, elle vient définitivement d'assurer ma mort. Tu finiras par me bouffer, je te l'assure.

- Tu es quoi ? reprit dangereusement Jen en dévisageant la Gryffondor.

- Une Sang-de-Bourbe, répéta Hermione qui finit par cesser de se débattre contre la brute qui la tenait. Et j'ai passé les trois dernières années de ma vie à essayer d'échapper à la Brigade Magique. Vous et moi ne sommes pas si différents, en fin de compte.

- Nous n'avons rien à voir avec les gens de ta race ! contredit d'une voix forte la femme au visage abîmé.

- Réfléchissez-y bien ! insista Hermione sans se démonter. Nous n'avons peut-être pas les mêmes valeurs, mais nous tenons tous à notre liberté, Sang-Pur et Sang-de-Bourbe confondus. Nous avons le même ennemi, et la même haine.

Elle fut alors légèrement étonnée d'entendre s'exprimer Sam :

- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir, Pansy ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends de nous ?

Sûrement lui en voulait-il pour ses mensonges, cependant elle fut persuadée qu'il lui offrait là un chemin pour s'en sortir et apaiser les tensions. Hermione profita de l'attention générale portée sur elle pour lâcher avec autant d'assurance que possible :

- Que vous vous battiez à nos côtés.

Le silence fut bientôt suivi par des éclats de rire et des moqueries :

- A vos côtés ? Quel côté ? Vous n'avez même plus de baguettes !

- Les Sang-de-Bourbe n'ont plus aucune chance de s'en sortir, la Confrérie est bien trop puissante.

- Main dans la main avec les Sang-de-Bourbe ? Tu nous prends pour qui ?

- Je suis très sérieuse, se défendit alors Hermione. Je fais partie d'une armée de…

- Granger, arrête ! ordonna alors le clone.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux en entendant sa voix, mais l'ignora et poursuivit en fixant Jen droit dans les yeux :

- …d'une armée de révolutionnaires. Nous avons un plan qui anéantira le pouvoir de la Confrérie.

- Une armée d'esclaves ? railla la barman.

- Elle existe ! assura Hermione. Et elle est puissante. Vous devez me croire !

- Et en quoi ça nous r'garde, tout ça ?

- Je vous l'ai dit, vous pouvez nous aider ! Plus on sera, plus on aura de chance de récupérer la liberté qui est la nôtre. Demain soir a lieu le Bal de la Confrérie, et nous comptons bien détruire en une nuit toute la crédibilité qu'ils ont mis trois ans à bâtir. Les détruire eux, leur chef, leur fierté et leur vie.

Désormais, les rires avaient cessés. Le visage si sérieux et les déclarations si graves de cette drôle de fille creusaient une certaine curiosité.

- La guerre n'a jamais été achevée, reprit-elle dans un silence imposant. Nous sommes en plein dedans. Vous vous croyez peut-être en sécurité, ici, dans votre cher bar que vous défendez si ardemment en éliminant les intrus. Mais qu'en sera-t-il lorsqu'ils ne seront plus deux, mais douze ? Lorsque la Confrérie aura enfin capturé tous les Sang-de-Bourbe, vers qui pensez-vous que son intérêt va se diriger ? Vous. Les résistants qui gênent leur régime et confèrent une mauvaise image de la société. Et alors, ni votre fort caractère, ni votre Doudou ne pourront rien contre la Confrérie. Mais on en n'est pas encore là. Ce soir, elle est encore fragile, et c'est le moment de frapper fort. Ce soir, les Sang-de-Bourbe s'invitent à la fête. Alors, vous êtes des nôtres ?

La Gryffondor croisa tous les regards un à un, plus confiante que jamais. Enfin, Jen finit par hausser les épaules :

- Bah…On n'a jamais eu b'soin de personne pour s'en sortir, et encore moins de Sang-de-Bourbe. Nous sommes des Sang-Pur, après tout, et, en admettant qu'elle perde son temps avec un p'tit refuge comme celui-ci, la Confrérie ne nous réservera probablement pas l'même sort que vous. Alors, merci, mais non merci.

Elle se tourna vers le géant.

- Mange les deux, mon gros.

Hermione sentit la colère, la rage envahir chaque parcelle de son être. Non, elle n'avait pas survécu trois ans, n'avait pas enduré les pires souffrances du monde pour finir tuée par des abrutis pareils. Cela faisait quelques secondes qu'elle avait remarqué la moindre étreinte de son ravisseur qui avait probablement relâché son attention, et elle en profita alors pour s'en extirper à toute vitesse. Heureusement, il n'eut pas le réflexe de la retenir, tandis qu'elle s'emparait déjà du verre vide qu'elle n'avait pas cessé de zyeuter depuis le début. Exactement comme elle se l'était vu faire dans sa tête, elle se retourna et vint l'exploser contre le crâne de l'homme. Sans prendre le temps de s'attarder sur le résultat de son agression, elle passa à l'étape suivante de son plan et récupéra la baguette qu'on lui avait arrachée et qui avait roulé au sol, à peine un mètre plus loin. Quelques audacieux se tentèrent à la stupéfixier, mais elle s'y attendait et repoussa les attaques sans mal. Puis, elle pointa sa baguette en direction de sa propre gorge :

- _Sonorus._

Elle se tourna vers le géant et se mit à hurler à pleine gorge. Tout le monde se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles, mais la voix amplifiée d'Hermione ne leur fut que peu désagréable comparé à la douleur insupportable qu'elle créa chez le géant dont les immenses oreilles se mirent aussitôt à saigner. Le monstre poussa un rugissement et ses doigts se desserrèrent automatiquement. Le clone tomba par terre, et Hermione cessa de crier. Maintenant apeuré, le géant préféra s'enfuir et retourna à grands pas vers sa chambre aménagée.

Hermione aida le clone à se relever et ne put s'empêcher de lui glisser sèchement :

- Un géant du Canada, Malefoy ! C'est du niveau de troisième, bon sang ! Lupin nous a fait tout un cours dessus !

Le clone lui envoya un regard noir. Le pire, c'est que maintenant ça lui revenait ! Ces créatures aux oreilles extrêmement sensibles vivaient dans le grand froid, à l'abri de toutes sources sonores trop importantes.

- Bon, à qui le tour ? lança alors Hermione à l'assemblée.

Les têtes se baissèrent, les regards se détournèrent. Il était sûr que ces deux jeunes sorciers formaient finalement un duo indomptable, et personne ne s'aventura à les défier, cette fois. Même Jen garda le silence, réalisant probablement qu'elle avait affaire à bien plus gros qu'elle.

- Parfait, maugréa le clone. Cette soirée commençait réellement à me rendre fou. On y va.

Les deux compères traversèrent le bar jusqu'à la sortie avec la tête haute, fiers d'avoir remporté la bataille. Mais, juste avant de franchir la porte, Hermione attrapa le bras du jeune homme :

- Tu crois qu'ils vont nous dénoncer ? A propos de l'armée ?

- Non, je ne le pense pas. Ils espèrent surtout qu'on réussisse à les débarrasser de la Confrérie. En revanche…

Le clone traversa la pièce en sens inverse, et s'arrêta derrière le comptoir.

- Lui, pas si sûr, termina-t-il.

Hermione vint le rejoindre et découvrit l'apprenti Adepte recroquevillé sous le bar, tremblant et pleurant, sûrement en train de prier pour sortir d'ici vivant.

Elle s'accroupit à sa hauteur et posa une main rassurante sur son genou.

- Je suis désolée pour ton mentor, dit-elle sincèrement. Mais en décidant de prendre part à la Confrérie, tu as décidé de prendre part à la guerre. Et c'est ce qui arrive dans la guerre : les gens meurent. Et c'est sûrement ce qui t'arrivera aussi si tu parles de ce que tu as vu ce soir. Tu as compris ?

Les yeux ruisselant de larmes, le garçon hocha la tête de haut en bas.

- Bien, dit Hermione. Alors maintenant, tu vas rentrer chez toi et y rester jusque demain soir. A partir de ce moment-là, tu n'auras plus à craindre de devoir annoncer l'échec de ta mission à tes supérieurs parce qu'on va leur donner des soucis bien plus importants à régler, crois-moi.

Il acquiesça de nouveau, puis se décida enfin à se relever. Il n'osa même pas croiser un seul des nombreux regards qui le dévisageaient, et se contenta de suivre de très près ses deux sauveurs qui se dirigeaient pour la dernière fois vers la sortie. Ce fut dans un silence complet que les trois sorciers quittèrent les lieux.

Hermione eut d'ailleurs l'impression de quitter davantage un asile qu'un bar lorsque le calme de la nuit l'enveloppa, lui rappelant soudain que la vie réelle se trouvait là, à l'extérieur, et que l'avoir fuie pendant quelques heures n'avait pas suffit à la faire disparaître. Oui, la réalité avait toujours été juste ici, devant cette porte, attendant patiemment que la jeune femme abandonne ses rêveries pour venir la retrouver et la confronter. Et, comme si cette réalité avait soudain été trop patiente, elle reposa sur les épaules d'Hermione l'énorme fardeau qu'elle avait été assez charitable pour lui ôter le temps d'une soirée. En une fraction de seconde, l'ancienne Gryffondor sentit tout son corps s'affaisser sous le poids des responsabilités jusque là délaissées. Dans quelques heures, elle devrait être prête à intégrer l'évènement de haute société le plus surveillé de tous les temps, duper toute une population de Sang-Pur assoiffés de spectacle, et faire évader juste sous leur nez ce pour quoi ils s'étaient tous déplacés. Seulement après, elle aurait à se préoccuper de rester en vie.

Le jeune Adepte la sortit de ses pensées macabres :

- Merci de ne pas m'avoir laissé ici. Ces gens sont complètement fous. Vous savez, je n'ai rien contre les Sang-de-Bourbe, mon cousin en était un. Mais ma famille est extrêmement pauvre, elle l'a toujours été, et je dois subvenir à leurs besoins autant que je le peux. La Confrérie m'a donné plus d'argent en un mois que mes parents n'en ont eu dans leur vie. Vous comprenez ?

- Oui, admit Hermione. Les temps sont durs, et les gens essaient de s'en sortir en fonction de leurs intérêts. Mais tuer des familles qui ne t'ont jamais rien fait pour pouvoir nourrir la tienne, non, ça je refuse de comprendre. Allez, rentre chez toi et fais ce que je t'ai dit.

- Je vais le ramener, proposa alors le clone. C'est plus sûr. Granger, tu m'attends ici. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

- Je pense pouvoir transplaner jusque chez moi d'ici, assura le garçon.

Mais le clone lui saisissait déjà le bras. Il lança un dernier regard à Hermione :

- Tu m'attends ici, répéta-t-il.

Puis, ils disparurent. Hermione se retrouva plantée là, un peu confuse. Elle était tellement fatiguée, tout à coup ! La tête lui tournait, et son estomac menaçait de renvoyer tout ce à quoi il n'était pas habitué. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux courts. Ils étaient mouillés de sueur. Quelle nuit ! Elle n'aurait même pas su dire si elle avait été bonne ou mauvaise, car, malgré le petit incident de fin, elle avait beaucoup ri.

Le clone se faisait attendre. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il était parti, d'ailleurs. Et plus les minutes passaient, plus le doute s'installait. Ce fut même la certitude qui l'emporta lorsque le jeune homme finit enfin par réapparaître.

- Où est-il ? demanda aussitôt Hermione.

Le clone la fixa quelques secondes, puis répondit :

- Chez lui. Et on rentre aussi.

Il voulut saisir le bras d'Hermione pour transplaner, mais celle-ci se recula vivement.

- Tu l'as tué, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle les lèvres pincées. Il est mort ?

Le clone continua de la fixer, mais ne répondit pas. Hermione se mit à rire. Un rire froid et dénué d'émotions.

- Il l'a tué… ricanait-elle en passant nerveusement ses mains dans les cheveux. Il l'a tué…

- Il nous aurait dénoncés et tu le sais.

- Non, je ne le sais pas ! s'emporta-t-elle alors en plantant cette fois un regard dur dans le sien. Et c'est justement parce que je ne le sais pas que je lui accordais le bénéfice du doute !

- On ne peut pas se permettre ce genre de générosité à la veille de notre mission, dit-il posément.

- C'était un gamin, Malefoy ! s'écria-t-elle alors. Un gamin ! Il fait des erreurs de choix de parcours, exactement comme toi à son âge ! Il n'avait rien d'un tueur, rien !

- Il avait un grand besoin d'argent, poursuivit le clone d'un air toujours aussi serein, et rapporter la découverte d'Hermione Granger aurait fait de lui un homme riche à vie. La tentation aurait été bien plus forte que ses valeurs, je peux te l'assurer.

L'expression emplie de haine, Hermione se laissa approcher lorsqu'il posa une main sur son épaule, prêt à transplaner.

- Ce que je peux t'assurer, moi, dit-elle alors en levant ses yeux droit vers les siens, c'est qu'il ne s'appelait pas Blaise Zabini. C'est qu'il n'a jamais dénoncé ta mère, qu'il ne t'a jamais trahi, et qu'il ne méritera jamais d'avoir payé ses erreurs à sa place.

Là ! Elle l'avait déstabilisé exactement comme elle le souhaitait. Pour la première fois, Hermione prit alors les devants et posa sa main par-dessus celle du jeune homme, avant de les faire tous deux transplaner.

Ils retrouvèrent le feuillage familier de la forêt, cette odeur de mousse fraîche et ses bruits inquiétants d'oiseaux nocturnes. L'éclat de la lune parvenait à franchir la cime des arbres, rendant les chemins moins sombres. Le campement ne devait pas être très loin.

A peine arrivée, Hermione se détacha du clone et commença à avancer toute seule.

- Alors ça y est, tu me détestes de nouveau ? lança le clone en ricanant, derrière elle. Ça y est, tu ne trouves plus rien de charmant chez moi ? Eh bien il était temps ! Si j'avais su qu'il ne te fallait que ça pour t'ouvrir les yeux, je l'aurais fait plus tôt !

C'en était assez, Hermione cessa de marcher. Elle se retourna et contempla le clone sans parvenir à sortir les mots restés bloqués dans sa gorge. Le clone continuait de sourire, mais Hermione n'avait jamais aussi vu clair en ce sourire de toute sa vie. Cependant, elle ne l'interrompit pas lorsqu'il reprit la parole en avançant vers elle.

- Désolé, Granger. Drago Malefoy n'est pas le gentil petit copain que tu t'acharnais tant à voir. C'est un tueur. Entraîné à tuer depuis ses seize ans, et qui continuera d'éliminer chaque obstacle qui se met en travers de son chemin. Et tu veux savoir un truc ? Tuer une personne ne me fait ni chaud, ni froid.

Il avait presque soufflé ces derniers mots sur le visage d'Hermione, comme s'il avait voulu le lui érafler avec des paroles qu'ils savaient intolérables pour elle.

- Voilà qui je suis, murmura-t-il avec cruauté. Je suis le côté sombre que le véritable Drago s'acharne à te cacher. Mais j'existe bel et bien, et j'existerai toujours. Et toujours je resterai insupportable à ta conscience de petite miss parfaite, quelle que soit ta volonté de m'oublier.

Il recula enfin son visage du sien, et ce fut à son tour de reprendre le devant de la marche. Mais Hermione ne le laisserait pas s'en sortir. Elle ne le laisserait plus.

- C'est tout ce que t'as trouvé pour m'effrayer, Malefoy ? nargua-t-elle.

Celui-ci se retourna sans cacher sa surprise de la découvrir si peu touchée par ses paroles. Hermione le fixait, désormais, attentive à la moindre de ses réactions, et enchaîna :

- Le méchant Malefoy qui tue un Adepte pour être certain de réussir à sauver sa mère sans ennuis, c'est ça, ta terrifiante histoire ? Je pense que je m'en remettrai.

Le clone éclata de rire :

- Je suppose que c'est encore un de tes moments où tu cherches le bon dans le mauvais ? Tu es incroyable, Granger. Incroyablement stupide.

- Je suis très lucide, au contraire, rétorqua-t-elle. Tu ne fais que me dire d'arrêter de me voiler la face alors que je suis la seule de nous deux à réellement voir clair. C'est toi qui t'es depuis longtemps perdu au fin fond d'un personnage cruel et sans âme, et tu ne sais même plus comment en sortir. Tu n'es insensible à aucun de tes meurtres, Malefoy, tu te protèges simplement des tes propres émotions avec cette carapace de méchanceté.

- Arrête de me trouver toujours des excuses ! cria-t-il soudain.

Il perdait son sang froid. Enfin quelque chose d'authentique sous ce masque pas si impassible…

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te contentes pas d'accepter la réalité ? ajouta-t-il alors en essayant de reprendre un ton neutre.

- Tu parles de la réalité que tu as spécialement créée pour que l'on ne voie pas plus loin ? Désolée, je ne suis pas assez bête pour ça. Tu attires les regards sur ta personnalité détestable pour éviter qu'ils ne se portent sur le vrai toi, pour ne pas qu'ils découvrent à quel point tu souffres, et à quel point tu es vulnérable.

- Je te conseille de la fermer, Granger, menaça-t-il. Ou je te prouve tout de suite que tuer m'est égal.

- Et revoilà le méchant Malefoy qui vient à la rescousse... Ne sais-tu donc pas te défendre autrement ? C'est trop facile de prétendre être quelqu'un de mauvais lorsqu'on s'est assuré d'avoir repoussé toutes les personnes qui te prouvaient encore le contraire. Trop facile de préférer la solitude plutôt que le risque de perdre les personnes que tu aimes. Mais tu ne m'auras pas, moi. Je ne crois plus une seconde au rôle de l'homme sans cœur. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que, des trois Drago Malefoy, et contrairement à ce que tu croies, tu as toujours été celui que je connaissais le mieux.

Il ne dit rien, cette fois-ci, mais soutenait le regard perçant d'Hermione, comme s'il la défiait de continuer sur un terrain finalement trop dangereux pour lui. Elle continua, plus déterminée que jamais à prouver ses convictions profondes :

- Le côté sombre de Drago que j'ignore, hein ? se moqua-t-elle en reprenant sa propre expression. Tu te fiches de moi ? Tu es plutôt la seule partie de Drago que je comprenne encore ! L'homme qu'il est aujourd'hui est méconnaissable, sans parler du Stupide qui n'a cessé de me surprendre ! Mais toi… Toi, tu ne surprends pas. Tu es le seul que j'ai connu à Poudlard, insolent et solitaire, et le seul avec qui je sais encore comment me comporter. Alors arrête de jouer au garçon mystérieux dont j'ignore tout et que je devrais craindre, parce que je t'ai regardé à l'œuvre durant six ans de scolarité, Malefoy, et je peux t'assurer que tu n'étais pas plus un tueur à l'époque que tu n'en es un maintenant.

- Des années se sont écoulées depuis l'école, intervint-il. Je ne suis plus le gamin apeuré d'autrefois qui n'osait pas tuer son directeur !

Il avait soudain l'air moins sûr de lui face à Hermione, comme si elle était peu à peu en train de lui arracher l'armure de sa peau désormais à nue.

- Oui, des années se sont écoulées pendant lesquelles tu as tué. Des années de guerre, où beaucoup de gens biens ont fait des choses dont ils ne se soupçonnaient même pas capables, moi comprise. C'est un fait. Et oui, sûrement qu'à force d'enlever des vies, tu as dû trouver un moyen de t'immuniser contre la culpabilité que ça inflige en justifiant tes actes par la conviction intime que, de toute façon, tu n'étais plus quelqu'un de bien depuis longtemps. Mais écoute-moi bien, Malefoy, tu dois absolument cesser de t'empoisonner l'existence, cesser de croire que ce qui est arrivé à ton père et à ta mère est ta faute.

- Je t'interdis de parler d'eux ! s'écria-t-il.

- Mais pourquoi ? cria-t-elle à son tour. Pourquoi ne pas en parler puisque tu n'es pas responsable ? Voldemort a détruit ta famille, pas toi !

Le clone lui chopa soudain la gorge, et serra fort. Hermione eut le temps d'apercevoir une larme briller au coin de ses yeux.

- Je t'ai dit de te taire, Granger, dit-il d'une voix tremblante de colère.

- Sinon quoi ? parvint-elle à articuler malgré sa difficulté à respirer. Tu vas…me tuer ? Va…vas-y ! Puisque tu es si sombre…

Elle manquait cruellement d'air, mais rassembla tous les efforts du monde pour soutenir son regard et lui prouver qu'elle ne craignait pas de mourir. Elle voyait ses lèvres frémir, ses pupilles s'agiter, mais la main qui lui serrait le cou n'avait toujours pas mis plus de pression qu'au début.

Il finit enfin par la relâcher, le souffle aussi court que si c'était lui qui avait été étranglé. Hermione passa une main douce sur sa gorge douloureuse, tout en observant le garçon perdre ses moyens. Il regardait dans le vide, et se reculait peu à peu d'elle.

- Tu n'as jamais tué quiconque sans y être obligé, reprit-elle alors avec courage, la voix légèrement brisée. Je le sais. Alors arrête de te persuader que tu vas faire souffrir ceux qui s'approchent de toi, de croire que tu ne mérites plus aucun amour… C'est faux. Tu t'es puni assez longtemps, tu ne crois pas ?

Elle vit, à la lueur de la lune, les yeux bleus et brillants du garçon. Brillants de larmes. Elles ne coulèrent pas cependant, mais elles étaient là, probablement emprisonnées depuis des années. Hermione ne put empêcher les siennes de monter, touchée de ce qu'elle apercevait.

- Tu n'es plus seul, Drago… Je suis là, et je ne compte pas t'abandonner. Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

Elle s'approcha à pas lents du jeune homme qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, et répéta :

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

Elle était tout près, désormais. Les yeux luisants du clone scrutaient les siens avec une très rare humanité.

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, lui murmura-t-elle encore. En tombant amoureuse de Drago, je faisais le choix de le pardonner en même temps pour tout ce qui avait pu se passer auparavant. Je te pardonnais, toi.

Sans vraiment réfléchir à ses actes, elle posa une main tremblante sur la joue du garçon, redoutant à tout instant une mauvaise réaction. Mais il ne la repoussa pas, et ferma même les yeux au contact de la peau étrangère, faisant dégringoler une unique larme.

- Je ne suis pas seulement amoureuse de ses qualités, lui souffla-t-elle. Je suis également amoureuse de ses défauts, et j'aime tout ce qu'il met en œuvre pour essayer de me les cacher. Je l'aime tout entier. Ouvre les yeux, s'il te plaît…

Cela parut lui demander un effort important, mais il finit par affronter le regard de la Gryffondor. Celle-ci lui sourit, puis ne ressentit étrangement aucune gêne à lui dire :

- Je t'aime.

Il ne réagit pas, et elle précisa :

- Je t'aime toi. Je ne suis pas en train de le dire à Drago, ou au Stupide. Je le dis à toi.

Son cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi vite de toute sa vie lorsqu'elle osa approcher ses lèvres. Peut-être était-ce encore l'alcool qui lui donnait cette audace incroyable, ou bien savait-elle que c'était probablement la seule occasion de profiter de son état bouleversé, mais elle décida de se laisser porter par l'élan d'amour qu'elle ressentait en cet instant. Avec une lenteur emplie d'appréhension, Hermione posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme. Elle ne fit rien de plus, s'attendant à ce qu'il la rejette avec la même violence que celle avec laquelle ses émotions semblaient l'envahir, reprenant sur lui un contrôle jadis perdu. Elle appréciait chacune des nouvelles secondes qui passaient sans qu'il ne mette soudain fin à leur contact si doux. Leurs bouches restaient légèrement pressées l'une contre l'autre, sans guère d'autres mouvements, transmettant ainsi bien plus que tous les mots du monde.

Il eut enfin un léger mouvement de recul, et Hermione comprit qu'il reprenait ses esprits. Elle se recula, consciente d'avoir franchi une limite. Il était en tain de la contempler comme l'on contemple une œuvre d'art dont la signification profonde ne nous atteint pas un mélange d'incompréhension et de fascination à la fois.

Maintenant, elle se sentait gênée. Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche, et bafouilla :

- On…on devrait rentrer.

Elle passa devant lui, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle voulait s'éloigner le plus vite possible avant que le clone ne réveille en lui son personnage odieux. Elle accéléra le pas, de plus en plus troublée par ce qu'elle venait d'avouer au clone. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi vide. Vide parce qu'elle avait enfin lâché les dernières vérités qu'elle avait rêvées de lui faire comprendre depuis leur cohabitation dans la chaumière, et que plus rien ne dépendait d'elle, désormais.

Un vieux réflexe intérieur ne put s'empêcher de la traiter une dizaine de fois d'idiote, et Hermione se retrouva presque en train de courir pour fuir sa honte. Mais sa course prit fin lorsqu'elle se heurta à quelqu'un. Légèrement sonnée, elle leva la tête vers le clone qui venait de transplaner devant elle. Elle jeta un regard en arrière, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. A peine eut-elle reporté son attention sur le clone que celui-ci avait déjà attrapé ses lèvres.

D'abord surprise, Hermione ne tarda cependant pas à répondre au baiser avec la même passion. Elle sentit les mains du clone venir se poser sur chacune de ses joues, comme pour mieux l'attirer vers lui, pour mieux la sentir contre lui. Dans cet élan de fougue, Hermione se retrouva plaquée contre le premier arbre derrière elle, et sentit le corps du Serpentard venir écraser le sien. De toute sa vie, jamais elle n'avait ressenti autant de désir de la part de son partenaire ses gestes étaient fiévreux, comme possédés par une envie d'ancrer la jeune femme en lui, de lui transmettre son toute son âme. Hermione ressentait enfin son amour profond. Au travers de la danse endiablée de leurs lèvres, elle comprenait qu'il ne lui offrait pas seulement la confiance qu'elle avait tant convoitée c'était son être entier qu'il acceptait de partager, avec ses peurs, ses angoisses, sa peine, mais aussi ses rêves, ses désirs, ses secrets… Elle resserra son étreinte autour de lui pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle acceptait ses fardeaux, et qu'elle serait toujours là. Leur contact si intense scellait une promesse de sincérité, détruisant à jamais les murailles de pierre qui avaient si longtemps défendu l'amour de s'exprimer. Une douceur infinie s'échappait curieusement de cette violence, et Hermione sentit frissonner chaque parcelle de sa peau qu'il s'aventurait à ne serait-ce qu'effleurer. Ce fut comme si plus rien ne pouvais désormais l'atteindre.

- Hermione ?

Son cœur déjà fortement emballé redoubla de vitesse. Le clone décolla ses lèvres, légèrement essoufflé. Il garda son regard dans celui d'Hermione encore quelques secondes, puis se retourna pour faire face à Anna.

- Désolée, lâcha celle-ci, confuse.

Derrière elle arriva Jack sous sa forme animale, et Anna s'adresse à lui :

- Ils sont ici. Préviens tout le monde.

Le loup hurla sa plainte, et quelques secondes après, l'armée presque entière avait transplané devant eux. Des soupirs de soulagement furent lâchés de toutes parts. En revanche, seule la voix de Djune s'éleva :

- Par Merlin ! Vous voilà ! Mais où étiez-vous passés ? Cela fait plusieurs heures que l'on fouille toute la forêt pour vous tr...

Elle s'arrêta devant les deux fugitifs, et observa Hermione avec des yeux ronds :

- Qu'est-il arrivé à tes cheveux ?

Hermione jeta un rapide coup d'œil au clone pour y puiser la force d'affronter les conséquences de leur escapade, mais il ne la regardait pas. Juste derrière Djune, Drago venait de transplaner. Il avait l'air de très, très mauvaise humeur.

- C'est une longue histoire… fut la seule phrase que lui permettait son courage.

- Mais…tu…tu sens l'alcool ! s'horrifia la blonde.

- Je…commença Hermione sans aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait dire ensuite.

- Tu te rends compte qu'on est à quelques heures du bal, Hermione ? Tu n'auras quasiment pas dormi ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ? Hein ?

- C'est parce que… je… on…

- C'est à cause de moi, déclara alors le clone contre toute attente. Je l'ai emmenée dans un bar pour la détendre.

Tout le monde vit le vrai Drago Malefoy franchir les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de son double et le frapper en plein visage. Son clone vacilla légèrement et se retint à l'arbre. Il ne répliqua pas, cependant, sachant très bien qu'il le méritait.

- Tu étais censé la ramener au camp, dit Drago d'un ton glacial.

- Je viens de la faire, répondit-il en s'essuyant du pouce le sang au coin de sa lèvre. Tu n'avais pas précisé d'heure…

Un second coup partit dans sa mâchoire.

- C'est la dernière fois que tu me prends pour un idiot, dit alors Drago en pointant sa baguette sur lui. Tu ne me sers à rien dans mes projets si je ne peux pas te faire confiance…

Il leva sa baguette, prêt à le faire disparaître à jamais. Hermione se rua devant lui pour le protéger.

- N'y pense même pas, menaça-t-elle. Il n'y est pour rien, c'est moi qui l'ai supplié de m'emmener avec lui. Et vous savez pourquoi ? Exactement à cause de ça ! Tout ça, là ! Vous, en train de me demander des comptes, de s'inquiéter pour moi ! J'en ai assez, vous comprenez ? J'étouffe !

- Granger, tu aurais pu te faire tuer !

Hermione riva sur lui un regard foudroyant.

- Oh, toi, tais-toi un peu ! C'est surtout à cause de toi que j'avais besoin de prendre l'air ! Et si tu veux tout savoir, cette soirée est de loin la meilleure que j'ai passée depuis très, très longtemps ! Tu es toujours en train de te soucier de ma sécurité, mais encore incapable d'avouer que tu tiens à moi ! Incapable, même, d'être honnête sur des choses pour lesquelles je te faisais confiance ! D'ailleurs, ton plan de secours, tu te le mets où je pense ! Tu me fais péter les plombs, Malefoy ! Voilà ! Alors laisse-moi un peu respirer, tu veux ? Y en a marre d'être considéré comme une petite fille par tout le monde !

Ce tout le monde en question observait, bouché bée, la Gryffondor exploser de plus bel :

- Je suis assez grande pour me coucher à l'heure dont j'ai envie, vous ne pensez pas ? Vous me faites croire que vous vous inquiétez pour moi, mais je sais très bien que je suis surtout importante pour votre fichue mission ! C'est moi qu'on jette dans la fosse aux lions, pas vous ! C'est moi qui ait le plus de pression ici, alors foutez-moi la paix avec vos sermons, parce que je ne les supporte plus. Maintenant, si vous me le permettez, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.

Hermione créa son propre chemin au milieu des Impurs qui restèrent silencieux, et rejoignit le campement. Arrivée devant sa tente, elle l'ouvrit et resta pantoise quelques secondes face à Pattenrond qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Il était deux fois plus gros, et avait désormais un poil très noir, ainsi que des épis dans tous les sens. Son regard était perçant, et ses griffes aiguisées. On aurait dit un chat de gouttière qui avait connu la guerre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? s'alarma-t-elle.

- C'est le clone.

Hermione sursauta, puis se tourna vers Anna qui était la seule à être capable de la suivre aussi discrètement. Egalement la seule dont la présence ne la dérangeait pas.

- Il a voulu rendre ton chat un peu plus, comment dire… mâle, quoi.

Hermione sourit. Le Stupide lui manquerait.

- Il m'a aussi demandé de te transmettre ses paroles.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui. Il te demande de continuer à croire en lui, en son existence. Il dit que tu es la seule capable de l'empêcher de disparaître à jamais.

Hermione comprit mieux que jamais le sens de ces paroles.

- Merci Anna.

Elle se mordit la langue, puis finit par dire :

- Je suis tellement, tellement désolée pour…

Mais la jeune indienne leva une main pour la dissuader de poursuivre.

- Je suis sûre que ma sœur aurait voulu que je veille sur toi à mon tour.

Hermione sentit un poids monstrueux s'envoler de son cœur, et accueillit avec amour l'adolescente qui vint se loger dans ses bras.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit l'armée qui revenait petit à petit. Parmi elle, Drago qui marchait les sourcils froncés. Lorsqu'il la vit, il se stoppa un moment, puis finit par reprendre sa marche sans lui prêter attention. Comme d'habitude, il allait éviter les prochaines confrontations et agir comme si rien ne s'était passé ce soir. Là, elle reconnaissait bien le véritable Drago Malefoy. Mais tout cela changerait bientôt.

Parce que, sans qu'il le sache encore, elle venait de changer une partie de lui.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Ce chapitre n'aurait jamais dû exister, je n'avais pas prévu de m'intéresser autant au clone. A la base, ce chapitre était une petite scène que j'avais voulu ajouter rapidement, et finalement je me suis retrouvée à en écrire 55 pages… C'est moi tout craché, je ne sais pas m'arrêter. Mais il fallait absolument que je l'écrive, pour ne pas m'en vouloir d'avoir été superficielle dans les personnages.**

**Le prochain chapitre, et cette fois je le promets, sera le Bal. Je n'ai pas encore défini tous les détails dans ma tête. Pour le moment, je vais surtout me consacrer à mes partiels que j'ai volontairement négligés pour vous donner ce chapitre pour Noël^^ (bon, une année lumière après le précédent, donc pas la peine de me remercier).**

**Je ne vous dirai pas à bientôt, cette fois, ce serait mentir. Mais vous dire que je reviendrai, c'est la vérité.**

**Votre patience vous rend exceptionnels à mes yeux, sachez-le. Beaucoup me disent que je suis la seule auteur qu'ils s'acharnent à suivre malgré le temps d'attente, et ça me fait supeeeer mal à l'aise ! Mais ça me touche. **

**Je le répète, je continue à lire toutes vos reviews, que ce soit sur ce site, ou sur mes blogs, que ce soit sur les anciennes fics, one-shot, ou celle-ci. Et je continue à apprécier chacune d'entre elles. Jamais je n'aurais eu le courage de poursuivre l'écriture sans vos encouragements tout au long de l'année, sans vos coups de gueule qui sont justifiés, sans votre respect à l'égard de ma vie personnelle.**

**Merci, merci, merci…**

**Plein de bisous,**

**MalefoyHeartless.**


End file.
